Poke Rangers Kanto
by GoldenMewtwo
Summary: Season 1 of GoldenMewtwo's Poke Rangers series. After a volatile experiment misfires and turns Team Rocket's boss Giovanni into the monster Mewtwovanni, former Rocket scientist Dr. Fuji recruits five teenagers (Ryan, Brent, Allison, Ginger, and Rick) to become the Poke Rangers Kanto and stop his genetic monstrosities from taking over the world.
1. Chapter 1-The Merge Part 1

(A/N: For those of you following Poké Rangers: Eon Force, I'm sorry to say that it is no more. I'm leaving what's there of it up, but it will not continue. I was just not happy with how it was turning out, feeling that I rushed story points in too quickly. You may see the Eon Force name again someday, but for now, we're going to Kanto having planned out a story in much more detail ahead of time.)

* * *

Chapter 1-The Merge Part 1

Deep in the wilderness of Kanto lies a secret base owned by the criminal organization known as Team Rocket. The place is always bustling with Grunts returning from assignment, stolen Pokémon struggling against their cages, and the occasional battle between members.

'Except for today.' Dr. Fuji thought to himself as he walked through the halls. He didn't blame the Grunts for staying out home, or in the field, or literally anywhere else. The experiment they were going to perform today was highly dangerous.

Fuji glanced through his notes as he entered his lab. Pages on pages about the legendary Pokémon Mew. Theories on how its DNA worked and the potential of creating any Pokémon you desired from it. That was what Giovanni hoped they would accomplish by the end of the day. And that was why he had rushed the experiment forward despite Fuji's protests that it wasn't ready; the possibility of having any Pokémon at a moment's notice, even extinct ones nobody knew about, was just too good to pass up.

"Are we ready?" Fuji sighed at his boss's voice.

"As ready as we can be on this schedule. I ask again that you give me more time to research the DNA we recovered. If it's as unstable as I think, then…"

"I've waited enough." Giovanni interrupted. "I want to see something produced, or we might just have to find a new scientist.

'Then maybe you should do that.' Fuji thought to himself. But he didn't say it. As much as his cautionary nature wanted this experiment put off, the curious scientist in him was looking forward to it.

"Alright." Fuji said, indicating a glowing pink canister. "Would you mind hooking the DNA sample up to the machine? My assistants all got mysteriously sick this morning."

"Cowards." Giovanni muttered, starting to help prepare. "Don't they realize that we're about to enter a new era? You'd think they'd want to be present for such a moment."

"I'm sure they would." Fuji said. "If they didn't think they might not live through it."

"Hmph." Giovanni finished attaching the sample of Mew's DNA and Fuji typed a few things in on his computer.

"Okay. Beginning synthesizing. What Pokémon should we make?" Fuji asked his boss.

"How about Mew itself?" Giovanni asked. Fuji glanced at him nervously.

"Sir, you are aware that doing that would require the most complex synthesis process of any Pokémon out there? We should start with something smaller and more stable…like a Caterpie."

"Caterpie!?" Giovanni snapped. "Have you lost your marbles, doc? Why would we want a freaking Caterpie? Either go big or got home and I'll do this myself."

Fuji typed in the necessary information to create a Mew. Except he didn't notice that he'd made a mistake. Instead of Mew, he'd typed Mewt.

One little letter. A simple typo. But that was all that was necessary.

Fuji's hand hovered over the 'Enter' button and he glanced at Giovanni, who nodded. With a sense of dread, Fuji pressed the final button.

The machine hummed to life, the DNA canister draining partway. Giovanni approached the exit bay and leaned in eagerly as something began to form.

"Sir, you really shouldn't stand so close." Fuji warned him.

"Relax, doc." Giovanni said, tapping the glass covering. "This glass was enhanced to withstand blows from a Machamp. I think it can handle anything…" Before he could finish, alarms went off around the lab. Fuji glanced at his computer frantically.

"Something's gone wrong. I don't know what…." Giovanni's scream cut him off. He looked over to see energy pulsing through the glass, rising up his boss's arm and coating his body. "Sir!" Before he could figure out what was happening, the lab exploded.

Fuji pulled himself up on his hands and knees. The lab was gone; the entire base was in ruins. Fuji wasn't sure how he'd survived. Flames licked at the walls. Nearby stood a solitary figure.

"Sir?" Fuji asked hoarsely, thinking he recognized the silhouette. Giovanni turned and Fuji sucked in a breath. The right side of his boss's face no longer looked human. The skin there was a light grey, almost white. An ugly red line etched down the middle where it met the human side. Giovanni's eyes glowed red. Fuji shook his head and more details became clear. A large paw on the end of his right hand. A lengthy purple tail curling around his body. What appeared to be a tube sticking out from the back of his head.

Without so much as a word, the new Giovanni turned away and floated into the air. Fuji groaned and passed out once more. As the flames closed in, a new figure approached.

* * *

 _1 Year Later..._

In the small community of Pallet Town, everybody was gathered in the center of town, prepping for a party. Streamers were strung on any lamppost or tree branch within reach and a banner proclaiming, 'Congratulations, Ryan! Our New Champion!' hung at the square's entrance. A woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes carried a cake over to a picnic table and set it down.

"Has anybody seen Brent?" she asked.

"Your son's that way." A teenage boy with spiky black hair and a deep tan told her, tilting his head to the south. "Training as usual."

"Thank you Rick." Brent's mom said, heading off. She soon found her son just outside the town's limits. He had two of his Pokémon out, a Blastoise and Machamp, who were practicing their attacks on each other. "Brent?"

"Hey mom." He said. He had his mother's eyes, which remained fixed on his Pokémon even as he spoke. He also shared her black hair, but he was slightly taller. He wore a faded blue shirt and jeans, with a belt of Pokéballs around his waist. Nearby a black backpack sat on the ground.

"Is my memory failing me, or aren't you supposed to be getting ready for Ryan's party?" she asked him.

"I am getting ready." He told her. "When he gets back, my Pokémon will be ready to face him." His mom sighed.

"Look, I know you guys are rivals and you're a little annoyed that he beat you to the Championship…" she started.

"I am NOT annoyed." Brent cut in, sounding very annoyed. "It just gives me a higher bar to aim for."

"Right. But as I was saying, don't you think you could set it aside for a one day?" she finished. "You'll plenty of opportunities to battle him in the future." She added, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And I know someday you WILL defeat him and become Champion yourself."

"Thanks." Brent told her. "Machamp, DynamicPunch!" he ordered. The Fighting-type leaped forward, but Blastoise easily stopped the blow with Protect, firing a Hydro Pump point-blank to take its opponent down afterwards.

"Blastoise has come a long way." His noted.

"Sure has." Brent agreed. "He can't wait to have another go at Ryan's Charizard." At the mention of his rival's starter, Blastoise turned and growled lowly. Brent chuckled. "Not too happy about being beaten despite his type advantage."

"I can imagine. Now c'mon." his mom said. "We need to find the party poppers. Ginger has completely lost track of them."

"Probably for the best." Brent said as he recalled his Pokémon. "At least she won't accidentally set them all off."

"I heard that!" a voice called down the road.

"How does she always do that?" Brent marveled.

To the north, on the road to Pallet Town, a boy in a red jacket stopped his bike. He pulled a white cap from his head and wiped sweat off his brow. He had light brown hair, brown eyes, and, like Brent, a belt of Pokéballs.

"Almost home." Ryan said to himself. "First thing I gotta do is find Brent, see if he's up for a rematch." He grinned at the thought. "'Course he will be."

Before he could continue on his way, a voiced called out from the woods on his left.

"HELP!" somebody screamed. The voice was feminine, Ryan couldn't tell how old. Leaping from his bike he ran in that direction.

"I'm coming!" He called. "What's going on?!" No reply came, so he picked up the pace and called again. "HELLO!?"

"I'm here!" a voice came back this time. "Get these things away from me, please!" Ryan burst into a clearing and stopping in shock.

A girl about his age (17) was sitting on the ground, scooting back from a mob of…things. The ones closest Ryan whirled and he gulped at the sight.

They were human-shaped, but had craggy purple heads similar to a Koffing. Their legs were bulky and resembled a Machoke's. They had a Scyther's blade as a left arm and an Arbok for their right, twisting and snapping at the air.

"What…what are those!?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know!" the girl told him. "But they're not friendly!"

"Right. Hitmonchan, go!" Ryan sent out a Pokémon to fight them off. The creatures charged to meet him. "Double Team!" Right before they could land a hit, Hitmonchan multiplied into three. The creatures looked at them in confusion and Ryan took the opportunity to dart past them.

"You okay?" he asked, helping the girl to her feet. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow T-shirt and black skirt.

"I'm fine." She replied, dusting herself off and picking up a black cap from the ground.

"Mega Punch!" Ryan called to his Hitmonchan, who knocked several of the beasts to the ground. Unfortunately, they just got right back up and leaped back into battle. Before long, Ryan's Hitmonchan was panting and retreating, trying to fend the mob off.

"Oh man, it's hurt!" the girl cried.

"Hitmonchan, return!" Ryan called, and the Pokémon returned to its Pokéball. "We've gotta get out of here!" Without another word, they turned and ran, the monsters in hot pursuit.

"My name's Allison, by the way." The girl told him as they weaved between trees. "I'm a Pokémon healer."

"Great! Think you can work your magic on my Hitmonchan if we get out of this?" he asked.

"Definitely." She replied, ducking in fright as a blob of slime splattered a tree next to her. The trunks dissolved; the stuff was like acid. "Keyword being 'if'."

Just as they were about to reach the road where Ryan had left his bike, the creatures managed to circle and cut them off. The two teens skidded to a stop.

"Now what?" Allison asked.

"Now we fight our way through." Ryan said determinedly, pulling a Pokéball off his belt.

"Your Hitmonchan wasn't even able to hurt them." Allison reminded him.

"You have a better idea?" he asked. Allison thought a moment, then reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokéball of her own. "Didn't think so."

Before they could send out their Pokémon, a blast from their right sent the monsters flying. The two turned to find a man in a scientist's long white coat holding some sort of laser gun. He had frizzy white hair around a tremendous bald spot.

"You guys okay?" he asked. "The G-Spliced didn't spit on you, did they?"

"Almost." Allison told him. "Who are you and what are those…G-Spliced?"

"The name's Fuji." He told her, firing another blast as the G-Spliced tried to get back on their feet. "You kids better come with me."

* * *

 _Shortly…_

"I'm sorry you two almost got hurt." Fuji apologized. He had taken the two back into the forest, to a lab he'd set up there. "They were after me. You two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Story of my life." Ryan muttered. "You still haven't told us what they are."

"Genetic monstrosities created by fusing numerous Pokémons' DNA together. Mewtwovanni uses them as foot soldiers because they're easy to make." Fuji explained.

"Mewtwovanni?" Allison asked.

"Have you ever heard of Team Rocket?" Fuji asked.

"Of course we have!" Ryan said. "Uh, I mean, I have anyway. Can't speak for her."

"Yes, I've heard of them." Allison said. "Bunch of lowlife criminals who steal Pokémon to exploit for their own gain."

"Yes, well, that is an apt description." Fuji admitted. "A year ago, I was a scientist working for them." He told her.

"Oh. Uh, no offense?" she said quickly.

"None taken." Fuji brushed it off. "It was a mistake to join, but I couldn't find anybody else to support my research and, well, you know how it goes. In any case, we manage to acquire DNA samples from the legendary Pokémon Mew. Supposedly, Mew contains the DNA of every Pokémon in existence, a fact which intrigued our leader, Giovanni."

"I still don't see how that leads to those…things." Ryan said.

"I'm getting to that." Fuji said. "Giovanni ordered me to construct a machine which could use Mew's DNA to artificially create Pokémon. Unfortunately, he didn't give me much time to do so. Corners that should never have been cut were. And when we tested the machine, the DNA's unstable nature went out of control. It fused with Giovanni's body, twisting his mind and creating a new persona. One that calls itself Mewtwovanni."

"And this 'Mewtwovanni' created those G-Spliced?" Allison asked. Fuji nodded.

"Yes. He's continued to run Team Rocket, but their goals have shifted a bit, from profit to world domination."

"Well it looks like he could get it. Those things were strong!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yes." Fuji agreed. "Without somebody to stop them, I expect Team Rocket, or rather, Mewtwovanni, will control the entire earth."

"So who's gonna stop them?" Allison asked.

"No ordinary person or Pokémon could stand up to them. Which is why I've spent the past year working on…" He was interrupted by a flashing red light on his computer.

"Alert! Alert! G-Spliced attacking Pallet Town." The computer said, showing the attack on screen.

"Pallet Town!?" Ryan practically shoved Fuji aside to get a better view. "That's my home!" On screen, G-Spliced rampaged through the streets. Ryan saw them tear down a banner congratulating him on his championship. Then he saw Brent and his Blastoise trying to hold them off with their Hydro Pump. "There's got to be something we can do!"

"They'll destroy you." Fuji told them. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Ryan asked him.

"Unless you take one of these." Fuji finished, pulling out a box. He opened it to reveal five wristwatch-like devices, each with a type symbol engraved on them. "These morphers can give you enough power to fight them off."

"Wow, thanks!" Ryan said, reaching for one, but Fuji pulled the box back before he could.

"Not so fast. You'll need five people to unlock them. Got anybody in mind?" he asked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Pallet Town…_

"Skull Bash!" Brent ordered, and his Blastoise slammed into the G-Spliced, sending them flying back. But they just got up and came back after him. "What is with these guys? Why won't they stay down?!"

"Brent!" he turned as his friend Ginger came running up. She was a bit shorter than him, with curly red hair, eyes a similar shade of green as his own, and a splash of freckles across her cheeks. Her real name was Tiffany, but everybody called her Ginger. "They're everywhere!"

"Yeah, I noticed." He said. "Raichu, get out there and help Blastoise!" He sent out another Pokémon, which began firing Thunderbolts at the creatures.

"The gym leaders are trying to mount an offensive, but these…whatever they are won't stop, no matter how much punishment they take." She told him.

"Can you please tell me something I don't know?!" he snapped, and Ginger stared at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay. And yes, I can. Ryan's back." She informed him. Brent whirled.

"He is? Where?"

"With the gym leaders. He asked for you." She said.

"Then let's get over there." Brent called back his Blastoise and they took off, his Raichu following and hurling electric attacks to keep the G-Spliced off of them. Soon, they found the gym leaders surrounded by a mob of G-Spliced. Ryan's Charizard was blasting them back with its Flamethrower, but they shook it off without so much as a charring.

"Brent! Come here!" Ryan called to him. Brent noticed that a blonde girl and some scientist were standing next to him as he and Ginger ran up.

"Ryan. Wish we could battle now, but…" Brent waved at the creatures.

"Yeah, I know. The G-Spliced." Ryan said with a nod.

"The what?" Ginger asked.

"Not important right now." The scientist said. "We need five people to unlock the morphers. These two make four. Where's the fifth?"

"I don't have many friends…" Ryan admitted. "But it's two more down, right?"

"TWO MORE DOWN?!" Fuji nearly exploded. "We need five now! This isn't a scavenger hunt!"

"I know, I know." Ryan said.

"You have a way to stop these guys?" the group turned as Rick, recently appointed gym leader of Pewter City, spoke up. The other gym leaders had gotten separated trying to keep the G-Spliced away.

"Maybe." Fuji said. "But it'll be dangerous."

"More dangerous than not stopping them?" Rick asked, and Fuji shrugged.

"You got me there. Still, I need you all to tell me that you understand the risk. You might die." He said.

"I'm in." Ryan said. "With what you told me, I don't see how I could say no."

"Me two." Allison spoke up. "Somebody's got to do it."

"I don't know what exactly is going on, but I'll help." Ginger spoke up. "Even with a little danger."

"You know I'm in." Rick said. "As a gym leader, it's my responsibility to do whatever I can to keep this region safe…and take on all challengers." Everyone turned to Brent.

"Can't be more dangerous than watching our starters go at it." Brent said, grinning at Ryan.

"It is." Fuji said seriously.

"Alright, fine. I get that. I'm in." he said.

"Perfect." Fuji opened the box and passed morphers to each of them. "Strap these on your wrists. 'Poké Power, unleash!' is the activation code." The five did as he said and faced off with the G-Spliced.

"You guys ready?" Ryan asked.

"Ready!" they agreed.

"Poké Power, unleash!" they all called together, pressing the type symbols on their morphers.

"Golem!" Rick called. A massive boulder surrounded his body and after a few seconds he burst free. The suit now covering his body was black with white boots and gloves. A Rock-type symbol was emblazoned on the chest. A helmet formed around his head to complete the transformation. "Black Ranger!"

"Pikachu!" Allison cried, being surrounded by a sphere of electricity. When she jumped free, she was in a suit similar to Rick's, except hers was yellow and had an Electric-type symbol on the chest. It also had a skirt. Her helmet formed to finish her morphing sequence. "Yellow Ranger!"

"Venusaur!" Ginger called, being cocooned in vines before tearing free wearing a green version of Allison's suit with a Grass-type symbol. Her helmet formed a moment later. "Green Ranger!"

"Blastoise!" Brent cried, a sphere of water surrounding him. He freed himself covered in a blue suit with a Water-type symbol, his helmet covering his face. "Blue Ranger!"

"Charizard!" Ryan finished. He was engulfed in flames and emerged in a red suit with a Fire-type symbol. His helmet formed to finish the transformation. "Red Ranger!"

"Defenders of the world!" they all called together. "Poké Rangers Kanto!" The five of them struck a pose as an explosion burst behind them for no apparent reason. Ginger glanced over her shoulder.

"Did…what was that?" she asked.

"Never mind." Ryan told her. "Let's get to work!" As the G-Spliced charged at them, the Rangers ran to meet them.

Ryan sent the G-Spliced at the front of the pack to the ground with a flying kick, then blocked blows from the others. An Arbok arm tried to bite him, but he grabbed it and hurled the minion into the others.

"Charizard Saber!" he called, a blade similar to a Charizard's wing forming in his hand. The swung it and the blade emitted a jet of fire, sending a whole line of G-Spliced flying. Unlike when they'd been hit with Pokémon attacks, the G-Spliced melted into the ground from the hit.

"Blastoise Cannons!" Brent called, leaping over several acid blasts as twin rifles similar to a Blastoise's guns formed in his hands. He fired back and multiple high-pressure jets of water tore through the G-Spliced. Landing, he spun in a circles, smashing several G-Spliced to the ground with the barrels of his weapon.

"Venusaur Whip!" Ginger swung her weapon, grabbing a G-Spliced by the leg and pulling him off his feet. Several more closed in on her, but she leaped and snapped the whip repeatedly, sending them all to the ground. Another leaped above her, but she spun and swiped across its chest, sending it crashing down onto its allies.

"Golem Mace!" Rick smashed a trio of G-Spliced with the weapon, then slammed it into the ground, sending an Earthquake towards the others. They all stumbled and he smashed one of them hard enough to embed it in the wall of a nearby house.

"Pikachu Striker!" Allison formed a blade similar to a Pikachu's tail and swung upward, launching a G-Spliced. When it landed, blasts of electricity arced from its body, taking down several more. Leaping, she charged her weapon and blasted lightning down onto the crowd.

The G-Spliced were soon reduced to a dozen, who stepped back nervously as the Rangers gathered together.

"Fire!" Ryan called, and they all shot ranged attacks (Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Solarbeam, Thunder, and Rock Slide) at the remaining monsters, destroying them all with their most powerful attacks.

Several townspeople began to poke their heads out of hiding places and on seeing that the monsters had been destroyed, came out and cheered, clapping enthusiastically. Ryan high-fived Brent.

"We did it, buddy." Brent said, and Ryan nodded.

"Yep. All of us." He agreed as the rest of the team congratulated each other. Fuji approached them.

"I'm proud of you, Rangers." He said. "That was excellent battling for your first time."

"Thanks!" Ginger exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, but Dr. Fuji?" Rick asked. "How do we, uh, get out of these suits?" Fuji glanced at the crowd forming around them.

"Come back to my lab and I'll tell you."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at a secret Team Rocket base…_

Mewtwovanni sat on a throne, eyes closed as if asleep. Suddenly, they blinked open.

"So, Fuji has recruited Poké Rangers, has he?" His voice sounded like two speaking at once: one human, the other much deeper and more evil. "We'll have to do something about that. Rhynix!"

From a room to his left a monster stepped in. He had the appearance of a large, bulky person, with muscular arms seemingly made of Onix and a Rhydon's head.

"You called, boss?" he asked, kneeling.

"I have a mission for you." Giovanni told him.

* * *

Next Time: The Merge Part 2

(A/N: All feedback is appreciated. In particular, I would like to hear your thoughts on this first chapter compared to Eon Force's. Did it work better as a start? If so, why? If not, why not? What can I do better as it moves forward? I look forward to seeing what you have to say.)


	2. Chapter 2-The Merge Part 2

Chapter 2-The Merge Part 2

"I don't get it." Rhynix said as he followed his boss through their base, his heavy stone body shaking the place with each step. "Why not just let me take care of these 'Rangers'? They can't be that tough."

"And what if they are?" Mewtwovanni asked him. "You're too valuable to risk like that. No, we'll send another and you can observe and study the Rangers."

The two approached a large, complicated machine. In the center was an apparatus somewhat resembling an electric chair, with wires snaking out to numerous computers. Pipes attached to the floor, pumping power through it.

"Jessica!" Mewtwovanni called, and an admin came running in. Unlike the grunts, who wore black, she was dressed entirely in a white uniform, except for a pair of black boots. Her hair was long, with the ends died purple. (A/N: Before you ask, she was never meant to be based off of Jessie. I just decided to give her the name as a tribute.)

"Sir?" she asked, saluting.

"Bring in a Grunt." He ordered, and she nodded, leaving to retrieve one of their underlings. As she did so, Mewtwovanni opened a hatch on the machine and stuck a Pokéball inside. Closing it, he held out a hand, telekinetically adjusting dials and switches all over it. Soon, Jessica returned and strapped a Grunt into the seat.

"Ready." She said as the Grunt looked around nervously. Rhynix shut the door to the room.

"Begin Fusion." Mewtwovanni ordered, and the machine responded, glowing and pulling DNA out of the Rattata that had been placed inside, pumping it into the Grunt's body. Said Grunt screamed and writhed as his form began to change. His ears expanded and moved to the top of his head as his teeth lengthened, to the point that the upper ones reached below his chin. Grey fur sprouted from all over his body, with spiky, bony protrusions at the shoulders, elbows, and knees. Claws grew from his fingers and the Grunt's scream of pain turned into a roar as the process completed and he pulled himself free of the chair.

"What is your name?" Mewtwovanni asked him. The new monster turned and flexed its clawed hands.

"Ratastrophe's the name and destroying Rangers is my game!" he said.

"Excellent." Mewtwovanni grinned, chuckling evilly to himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Fuji's Lab…_

"It's just 'Power Down'." Fuji told the Rangers, and they proceeded to do so. "I would suggest you keep your real identities as secret as possible."

"But…what is all this?" Ginger asked in awe. "Secret labs? Weird monster things?"

"G-Spliced." Ryan told her. "Foot soldiers in Mewtwovanni's army."

"Oh, look who's one step ahead of us." Brent muttered to himself. "And who exactly is Mewtwovanni? For that matter, who is she?" he asked, nodding at Allison.

"Allison." She introduced herself. "Were you using your Pokémon to battle those things before we arrived?"

"'Course." He answered.

"Want me to heal them?" she asked. "It's kinda what I do."

"I can heal them myself, thanks." He told her. "That's what Potions are for."

"Don't be a jerk!" Ginger told him, elbowing him in the side, then snatching his Pokéballs of his belt.

"Hey!" he called as she tossed them to Allison.

"Don't mind him." Ginger told her. "He's a nice guy, once you get to know him."

"Sorta." Ryan chuckled. Allison released Brent's Raichu and Blastoise, placing a hand on each's head. Their wounds slowly faded and healed until they were as good as new.

"Okay, how'd you do that?" Brent asked.

"I'm a Healer. It runs in my family." Allison told him with a smile.

"Yeah, so this has been great and all…" Rick said awkwardly. "But I kinda have a gym to run, so if we're done here…"

"Oh, we're not." Fuji told him. "Those G-Spliced were but a taste of what Mewtwovanni's forces are capable of. The region needs you guys."

"Great." Rick said, backing towards the door. "Next time they attack, give me a call and I'll be right over."

"Alert! Alert!" the computer suddenly called out, causing them all to jump. "Monster detected in Viridian City."

"There's you call." Fuji said with a raised brow. Rick ran back and they all gathered around the screen, which showed Ratastrophe chewing through the foundation of a building with his oversized chompers, bringing the place down.

"What kind of G-Spliced is that?" Allison asked in surprise.

"That's no G-Spliced." Fuji told her. "Mewtwovanni has stepped up his assault. You guys will have to stop it…if you're up for it."

The five teens looked at each other for a moment before Rick shrugged.

"Guess this is a full-time job." He said, and the others all nodded in turn.

"Okay then." Fuji said. "Get out there and save the day."

* * *

 _Soon, in Viridian City…_

"Hey, rat-face!" Ratastrophe whirled as Ryan and the others approached. He snapped his yellowing teeth and them.

"Eww. You ever hear of brushing?" Allison asked.

"I don't have time for kids." He told them. "I'm waiting for the Poké Rangers. G-Spliced!" The foot soldiers sprang up from seemingly nowhere, forming a mob at Ratastrophe's back.

"You want Rangers? You got them." Ryan told him. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others agreed.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

After they had all morphed, the Rangers all took a combat stance.

"Attack!" Ratastrophe ordered, and the G-Spliced all charged forward.

"Weapons, ready!" Ryan called. "Charizard Saber!" Leaping over the G-Spliced, he swung the weapon down at Ratastrophe, who caught it with his claws and kicked him back.

"Blastoise Cannons!" Brent fired his weapons, blowing numerous G-Spliced off their feet. Ginger leaped and propelled herself off his shoulder.

"Venusaur Whip!" she called, snapping her weapon and sending a line of minions to the ground. Grabbing another by its Arbok arm, she hurled it towards Ratastrophe, who swatted it aside as he continued to battle Ryan.

"Golem Mace!" Rick caught the slashes of several G-Spliced's Scyther arms, pushing them back and swinging his weapon hard enough to snap the blades clean off. Kicking one's feet out from under it, he swung his weapon golf-style, sending the G-Spliced smashing through a line of its allies.

"Pikachu Striker!" Allison twirled, blasting the G-Spliced around her away with electric power. She stabbed the weapon into the ground, sending a Shock Wave travelling through the rest of them. Meanwhile, Ryan wasn't fairing so well.

Ratastrophe knocked his blade aside and slashed him repeatedly with his claws before sending him to the ground with a headbutt. Leaping, the Rattata monster made to sink is teeth into the Red Ranger, but Allison stuck her Pikachu Striker in the way, zapping him as he bit into the electrified weapon, staggering back in shock.

"Need a hand?" Allison asked.

"You got it." Ryan agreed. She pulled him to his feet, with him swinging his blade as he came up to slash Ratastrophe and send him flying.

The monster landed on his feet, but not for long, as Ginger wrapped her whip around his leg and pulled it out from under him. Rick leaped into the air and brought his mace down, but Ratastrophe caught the blow and kicked the Black Ranger away.

Getting to his feet, Ratastrophe found himself being pushed back by repeated blasts from Brent's Blastoise Cannons, slamming him into the side of a building. He shook the cobwebs from his head.

"You Rangers may have beat the G-Spliced." He told them, "But you're no match for me!" Charging his claws with electricity, he blasted it at the Rangers, sending them flying.

"Man, Fuji wasn't kidding." Rick said. "This guy is much stronger than the G-Spliced."

"Rangers!" they heard Fuji's voice called.

"Dr. Fuji?" Ryan asked, looking around for the source.

"Your morpher, Ryan." Fuji said calmly.

"Oh, right." Ryan said, blushing under his helmet. He held his morpher arm up. "What's up?"

"You'll have to combine your weapons to defeat this monster." He told them.

"Got it!" Ryan agreed, all the Rangers standing up. "Let's do it, guys!"

Brent connect his two Blastoise Cannons back to barrel and Ryan and Allison attached the Charizard Saber and Pikachu Striker to each side. Ginger connected the Venusaur Whip to the handle, the whip part wrapping around the entire weapon. Finally, Rick loaded the Golem Mace into the barrel.

"Poké Blaster!" they cried, aiming it at Ratastrophe.

"HA! You think I'm scared of that thing?" he asked, running at them.

"You should be!" Ryan called.

"Ready!" Brent called.

"Aim!" Rick added.

"Fire!" Ryan finished.

The Golem Mace was charged with enough energy to make it glow white before being shot out of the barrel. The supercharged weapon plowed straight through Ratastrophe before circling back to the Black Ranger's hand. Stopping his forward movement, Ratastrophe groaned and sparked furiously before toppling backwards and exploding.

"We did it!" Ryan cheered, and the Rangers all high-fived each other. Nearby, a large, cloaked figure watched them from the shelter of an alleyway.

"Hmm. They could be a problem." Rhynix decided, teleporting back to base.

* * *

 _At the Base…_

"Sir." Rhynix kneeled at his boss's feet. "Ratastrophe has failed you. The Rangers proved stronger than expected."

"He hasn't failed me yet." Mewtwovanni said, holding out his Mewtwo arm. Green energy charged in his palm, forming a sphere of power. "GROW!" he roared, sending it flying through the roof and towards Viridian.

* * *

 _Back in the city…_

The Rangers stared in surprise as a ball of green energy descended over Ratastrophe's remains. Within a second, his pieces fitted themselves back together.

"No way!" Ryan called, but it didn't stop there. Ratastrophe grew larger until he was the size of a skyscraper towering over them.

"That's one big rat." Ginger squeaked. Ratastrophe raised a foot.

"Look out!" Allison called, and they just managed to roll out of the way of his stomp.

"We've gotta do something. Form the Poké Blaster again!" Ryan ordered.

"It won't be enough." Fuji's voice told them through their morphers.

"Then what do we do?" Rick asked.

"There is one more weapon granted by your Ranger powers." Fuji said. "What if I told you that you could call upon colossal robotic Pokémon called Poké Zords to aid you against this monster?"

"I'd say you're crazy." Brent answered. "But also that's freaking amazing!"

"I thought so." Fuji laughed. "Call upon them now and you should be able to take this thing down again."

"Right." Ryan agreed. The Rangers all thrust their hands into the air.

"We need Poké Zord power, now!" they called.

From various locations, the Zords rose up. Charizard flew out of the mouth of a volcano. Golem rolled down the side of a mountain. Venusaur and Pikachu came out from the depths of a jungle and forest, respectively. And Blastoise surfaced from deep in the ocean, stepping onto the beach. The five machines made their way to Viridian City in little time.

"Let do it!" Ryan called, and the Rangers jumped in their respective Poké Zords.

Ratastrophe turned as the Charizard Zord breathed a Flamethrower at him. Roaring in rage, he charged his claws and fired electricity at the flying Zord, which managed to dodge by soaring higher.

"You want to play with lightning?" Allison asked. "Try this!" Her Pikachu Zord coated itself in electricity and rocketed forward, slamming into him with a Volt Tackle. Ratastrophe staggered back from the hit as the Blastoise and Venusaur Zords approached.

"Hydro Pump!" Brent ordered.

"Solarbeam!" Ginger added. The two attacks blasted Ratastrophe back to the edge of the city, but he stills stood.

"You worthless Rangers!" he growled at them.

"We'll see who's worthless!" Rick fired back. The Golem Zord curled into a ball and rolled forward, bouncing off the ground and smashing into Ratastrophe's face. Something yellow hit the ground and the monster put a hand to his mouth.

"I think you broke my tooth!" he groaned.

"Rangers, come in." Fuji said, appearing on screens on the Rangers' control consoles. "If you want to take him down, you're going to have to combine your Zords."

"They combine too?!" Brent asked. "These are officially the best thing ever!"

"Indeed. Pull the red lever to your right to begin the combining process." He told them.

"You got it!" Brent agreed before Ryan had the chance. "Poké Zords, combine!" he called, pulling the lever as his teammates did the same.

The flower on the Venusaur Zord detached and its body split and formed into legs. The Blastoise Zord rose up and they attached underneath it, with the turtle's cannons shifting so that they would rest of the shoulders. The Golem Zord attached to the Blastoise's right, opening and shooting an arm out. The Charizard Zord's wings detached and the rest of it formed into an arm and attached to the Blastoise Zord's right. The Pikachu Zord attached to the top, its chest shifting open to reveal a face with its lightning bolt tail sticking up like a Mohawk. Finally, the Charizard Zord's wings connected to form a double-ended bladed staff, and it and the Venusaur Zord's flower attached to the Megazord's waist.

Inside, the Rangers all joined together in the cockpit, taking positions at their respective stations.

"Pokémon Megazord, online!" they all called.

"I'll tear you apart!" Ratastrophe roared (and the Rangers saw he was indeed missing part of his tooth) and fired electricity from his claws.

"Venu-Shield!" Ginger called, and the Megazord raised the flower-shaped disc up to block the attack, reflecting it back to its source.

"Charizard Blades!" Ryan added, and they swapped for that weapon. Ratastrophe tried to block their slash, but it hit home and sent him staggering back. He clutched his chest and fell to a knee as the Megazord twirled its weapon.

"What say we finish this guy?" Rick asked.

"Absolutely. Fire Blast!" Ryan agreed. The Megazord used the Charizard Blades to draw the kanji for fire in the air, and then sent it flying at Ratastrophe, who managed to regain his feet just in time to be hit head-on.

"You may have won today…" he forced out. "But I am just one of…" Before he could finish the threat, Ratastrophe pitched forward with a moan, exploding upon impact with the ground.

Inside the Megazord, the Rangers all cheered in victory, high-fiving one another as Fuji appeared onscreen once more.

"Well done, Rangers." He congratulated them. "But I am certain this is but the first of many battles." The five all nodded in understanding. "From this day forward, Kanto is under your protection. If you need anything…advice, new weapons, anything, I'm here."

"Gotcha." Ginger smiled. She turned to Ryan. "Hey, almost forgot in all the excitement, we gotta get you back to Pallet Town!"

"We ALL need to get back." Rick corrected. "Everyone's probably wondering where we are."

"Right. Let's go." Ryan agreed.

* * *

 _Later, in Pallet Town…_

"Earlier today, attacks on Pallet Town and Viridian City were repelled by a group of costumed superheroes that many are referring to as the Poké Rangers." A report was saying on TV. The Rangers had gathered at Brent's house, where his mother had insisted on continuing with their celebration of Ryan's championship. A number of other townspeople were crowded in the building, though some were repairing damage from the G-Spliced attack. "Nobody knows who they are or where they came from…" the reporter continued "…but I think it goes without saying that we all are grateful for their efforts and hope that this isn't the last we've seen of them."

"Yeah, thank goodness they showed up when they did." Brent's mom agreed, placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "This could've been the worst homecoming ever. What would your girlfriend think if you'd brought her into that?" she asked, indicating Allison, who looked down and blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend. Just a girl I met travelling." Ryan insisted. Somehow, she'd latched onto the idea that they were an item.

"Well…" Brent's mom said, leaning down and whispering into his ear. "…you should fix that."

"Please stop." Ryan muttered. Brent chuckled at his friend's discomfort, but Ginger jabbed him again.

"Oh, and Ryan?" Brent's mom asked as she started to walk away. "I hope you know how proud I am of you winning the Championship. I know if your mom was still around, she would be too." Ryan nodded and she left.

"What happened to your mom?" Allison asked, then put a hand to her mouth. "Sorry. Not my place to ask."

"No, it's fine." Ryan told her. "She disappeared when I was 2. My dad was never around even before that. Brent's mom has raised me as far back as I can remember."

"Wait, you two grew up together?" Rick asked, looking between Ryan and Brent. "I didn't know that."

"Yep." Brent agreed. "He's been driving me nuts with his perfectness for years on end. Don't know what I'd do without him." He smiled on the last bit.

"I can't imagine that." Allison said sadly. "Growing up without knowing where my parents are or if they care…"

"It's not a big deal, really." Ryan said firmly. "I made my peace with it long ago."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Team Rocket's base…_

Mewtwovanni watched the Rangers on a miniature TV, the signal being sent by a tiny, spider-sized robot on the wall above them.

"Good work, Jessica." He said to his admin, who acknowledge the compliment with a nod. "Your camera-bots are working perfectly." He placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully as Jessica left the room. "So, the Red Ranger thinks he's made peace with his parents, huh? Persia!" In answer to the call, a new mutant came running. She had the figure of a human female, but with a Persian's head and paws for feet. Vicious-looking gold claws grew from her fingers and she had several spiky crystalline growths coming from her back.

"Yes, boss?" she asked, bowing respectfully.

"I need you to track down and capture somebody for me." He told her.

"Of course, sir." She agreed. "Who's the target?"

"Bring me Dr. Emilia Freeman." Mewtwovanni ordered. Persia raised an eyebrow.

"But sir, you've been looking for her for years with no success. She's most likely dead." She argued.

"No. She's out there." Mewtwovanni said. He looked at the Rangers onscreen and grinned. "Find her and we can break the Red Ranger."

* * *

Next Time: Buzzy Day

(A/N: Just thought I'd get the second half of this opener up. If you have any thoughts (praise, critiques, observations, whatever), be sure to review this story and pass them along. Hope you've enjoyed so far!)


	3. Chapter 3-Buzzy Day

Chapter 3: Buzzy Day

 _In Team Rocket's Base…_

Jessica looked in on her boss and found Mewtwovanni sitting cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed. Frowning, she turned and walked down the hall, finding Rhynix.

"Hey, Rhynix?" she asked tentatively. He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Why does the boss do this…meditation?" she asked him. "Every couple days it seems, he's just out of it." Rhynix looked away.

"I've been told not to discuss that with anyone." He replied, starting to walk away. "If you truly want to know, you'll have to ask him yourself." Jessica hurried after him.

"Another thing I've been wondering about…?" Rhynix nodded to say she should continue. "Why am I still human?" He stopped his stride.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I mean, we were all admins, right? Me, you, and Persia?" Rhynix nodded in agreement. "Well, why did the boss choose to mutate you two and not me?" Rhynix blinked.

"I…you'll have to ask him about that too." He said.

"Not allowed to talk about that either?" Jessica asked him.

"No, he just never explained that." Rhynix corrected. "Now, if you'll excuse me, while the boss rests, I have a plan to destroy the Rangers." And with that, he left her, chuckling to himself at whatever he had in store.

* * *

 _Poké…Rangers…Kanto! (All five teens show off their morphers)_

 _*beat*_

 _The Rockets are rising (Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Jessica shown)_

 _With powers unrivaled. (Mewtwovanni fires his growth ball)_

 _The world is in danger; (City shown under attack)_

 _It's time for the… (Fuji holds out a box containing morphers)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zords shown)_

 _*insert your own guitar riff* (The Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced)_

 _United they stannnnd… (The team fires the Poké Blaster)_

 _To protect the world from devastation. (Pokémon Megazord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (All 5 Rangers pose with an explosion behind them)_

(A/N: Yep, we have a theme song now. Probably not very good, but hey, I'm not exactly a songwriter.)

* * *

 _In Fuji's Lab, near Pallet Town…_

Fuji carried a clipboard in hand as he headed down the stairs to his labs underground section. At the bottom, he almost tripped over something. Looking down, he found a pair sneakers had been kicked off and carelessly left right out in the open.

"I see you've made yourself at home." He said, kicking the shoes aside. Allison was curled up on a couch with a book in hand.

"Yep. Thanks for letting me stay." She said. Brent and Ginger were also there, but unlike Allison, they were still living at home in Pallet Town. At the moment, they were using the place as somewhere to spar without their parents getting curious about their sudden interest in martial arts.

"Well, I thought you would clean up after yourself." Fuji hinted. "You didn't seem like a slob."

"I'm not." Allison told him. "Those are hers." She tilted her head towards Ginger.

"Sorry." She apologized. The distraction gave Brent the opportunity to sweep her legs with his foot. As she hit the mat, he held out a hand.

"Never let your guard down. C'mon, Ginger, you know better than that." He chided. As he helped her up, she used the hold on his hand to flip him onto his back.

"Sure do." She agreed as he sat up and tried to figure out how he'd ended up on the floor. Fuji chuckled to himself.

"Where are Ryan and Rick?" he asked. "I thought we were going to go over possible options for where Mewtwovanni's hideout might be."

"I'm right here." Ryan said as he came down the stairs. "Don't know about Rick."

"Last I heard, he went to Pewter City. To the gym." Brent said as he found a towel and wiped sweat from his forehead. Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we worked out that being a Ranger was a full-time job?" he said. Brent shrugged.

"Guess he took that to mean, 'Go about your business and be on-call." He said. Fuji sighed in disappointment.

"Well, we'll have to talk to him about…" he started, only to be interrupted by alarms blaring. The five of them ran upstairs and checked the monitor, finding that G-Spliced were attacking Pewter City. "Go!" Fuji told them. "I'll call Rick and let him know."

"Right." Ryan nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others agreed.

"Poké Power, unleash!" they all called.

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

Once morphed, they teleported to Pewter City.

* * *

 _In Pewter City Gym…_

"Rock Tomb!" Rick called. His Graveler formed a collection of boulders and hurled them at his challenger's Jigglypuff. As the attack landed, his morpher beeped. After a moment's contemplation, he held it up. "Rick here."

"Rick, G-Spliced are attacking in eastern Pewter City." Fuji told him. "The others are on their way; get over there."

"Right!" Rick agreed. Then he glanced at his challenger. Her Jigglypuff had started singing and his Graveler was now laying on the ground, fast asleep. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Rick, you need to get over there no…" Fuji tried to continue, but Rick shut the communication off and resumed his battle.

* * *

 _At the battle…_

Things weren't going so well for the Rangers. It had started well enough; Ryan's first swing of his Charizard Saber sent a whole line of G-Spliced melting into the ground. The other Rangers drew their own weapons and joined. But soon, the sheer numbers of foot soldiers began to overwhelm them.

Ryan yelled in pain as an Arbok arm sank its fangs into his shoulder. His suit prevented it from doing too much damage, but it still hurt. Swinging his weapon, he reduced the G-Spliced to gunk, then leaped over another and landed next to Brent.

"This is ridiculous!" he told the Blue Ranger. "We've gotta think of something."

"I'd suggest the Poké Blaster, but there's still no sign of Rick." Brent told him, firing his Blastoise Cannons to keep the G-Spliced off of them.

"Got it!" Ryan called. "When I tell you, fire a Hydro Pump over the whole group."

"Right." Brent agreed. "Ginger!" The Green Ranger swung a trio of G-Spliced aside with her whip and ran over to him. "Keep me covered." She nodded and took a defensive stance between him and the minions. Meanwhile, Ryan made his way over to Allison, slashing down a G-Spliced about to attack her from behind.

"Get a Thunderbolt ready." Ryan told her quickly. "Brent, now!"

"Blastoise Cannons, Hydro Pump!" Brent fired the blast upward, causing it to rain down over the G-Spliced.

"Go for it Allison!" Ryan shouted.

"Pikachu Striker, Thunderbolt!" The blast from the Yellow Ranger's weapon arced between the falling water droplets, striking through the entire crowd of G-Spliced.

"Venusaur Whip, Solarbeam!"

"Charizard Saber, Heat Wave!"

Together, the blasts from the Green and Red Rangers obliterated the few remaining G-Spliced.

"Well…" Ryan said with a gasp. "…that was exhausting."

"You can say that again." Brent agreed.

"Hey guys!" Rick ran up, morphed. "Sorry I'm late. Where's the battle?"

"Already dealt with." Allison told him.

"Where on Earth where you!?" Ryan demanded. "We've been getting our butts kicked out here!"

"Sorry." Rick mumbled again. "I was in the middle of a battle, and…

Their morphers all beeped and they held them up.

"Rangers, good work." Fuji commended them. "Return to the lab. I need to have a word with Rick."

"Right." Ryan agreed, glancing at the Black Ranger. "We're on our way."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Team Rocket's Base…_

'Surely that wasn't his plan.' Jessica thought to herself. 'Rhynix has to have something better.' Creeping towards the Fusion Room, she put her ear to the closed door. Inside, she could hear the sounds of a Grunt screaming. As it had before, the sound sent a chill down her spine. Before long, it faded away, replaced with a strange buzzing. Jessica frowned, trying to identify it, but before she could, the door opened and she almost fell into the room.

"Jessica." Rhynix greeted her. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

"Sorry." She apologized. "I was just…"

"Curious about my plan?" he finished for her. "The G-Spliced were just the first step. Wear the Rangers down a bit. Come in." Jessica accepted his invitation and entered. "Meet Stingore."

The new mutant in front of her was humanoid in shape, but its body was entirely covered in an insectoid exoskeleton similar to a Beedrill. He had a Beedrill head, increased to human size and frothing at the mouth. One of his arms was normal (aside from the yellow exoskeleton), but the other had a huge stinger instead of a hand. He looked at Rhynix and buzzed questioningly.

"No, you don't need to sting her." Rhynix told him. Jessica took a step back nervously. "Save it for the Rangers." He turned to Jessica and smiled. "With his toxins, he can put anybody into a coma. The Rangers will be left helpless." Throwing back his head, Rhynix laughed evilly, and Stingore buzzed in a manner that also resembled laughter.

"Why can't he talk?" Jessica asked. Rhynix stopped laughing.

"Oh, right. His vocal cords got a little over-mutated." The Rhyhorn mutant tapped the Fuser. "This machine still hasn't had all the bugs worked out." He paused. "Wait…ugh, I swear that was not intentional. Anyway, I need to gather some more G-Spliced and prepare for the assault." He and Stingore left, leaving Jessica to stare at the machine thoughtfully.

"Wondering what if feels like?" Jessica whirled to see Persia standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be hunting someone?" she asked. The Persia mutant shrugged.

"I will. But don't change the subject. You're curious what being mutated feels like." Jessica nodded confirmation. "I'll admit, it hurts at first, like you would not believe. But afterwards, the feeling of power sets in." She clenched her hands. "You never wanna go back."

"I wonder if the boss use the machine on me someday…" Jessica said.

"I wonder if you really want him to." Persia said. Jessica didn't respond. "You have reservations, don't you?" Still no response. "Alright, fine. Don't talk about it. I've got better things to do anyway." And then she was gone too. Before long, Jessica left the room as well, thinking about what had been said.

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab…_

"Rick, I understand that you are a gym leader, and were recently appointed as such." Fuji told him. "But our mission here is more important. We need to be able to count on you to be there."

"I was there!" Rick protested.

"Yeah, after the battle was over." Brent muttered.

"We WERE able to handle it on our own." Ryan offered. Even though he was upset with Rick not showing up, he didn't want to see him get in too much trouble over it.

"Duly noted." Fuji agreed. "It may also be my fault. This was forced on you pretty quickly, and I didn't take the time to emphasize just how big of a commitment it is. For that I am sorry." He continued.

"But doc, listen…" Rick started.

"If you wish to leave…" Fuji cut him off. "…I won't hold it against you. We can find another Black Ranger." Rick looked at his morpher thoughtfully.

"Can I think about it?" he asked.

"Of course." Fuji agreed. "Just don't take too long." Rick nodded, getting up and heading out the door.

"He'll come back." Allison said. The others all looked at her.

"How do you know?" Brent asked.

"C'mon, don't you know? When they ask to think about it, they ALWAYS come back." She told them.

* * *

 _Shortly, at Pewter Gym…_

"Rock Throw!" Rick's Graveler hurled a series of boulders, but his opponent's Onix swung its tail and sent them flying back. As Graveler avoided them, the Onix took the opportunity to burrow underground, striking with a Dig attack and knocking Graveler out. Rick nodded approvingly.

"Nice, Brock. You still are the best when it comes to Rock Pokémon." He said.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short." Brock (A/N: Yes, it's the one you're thinking of.) responded. You're pretty good too…when you're not distracted." Rick smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. Brock nodded.

"What's troubling you?" he asked. Rick sat and Brock approached and took a seat next to him.

"Well, I joined this group." Rick said. "I can't say much about them, but, well, what they do is important. And I just don't know if I can be a part of them and run a gym at the same time."

"So, you're trying to figure out how to balance it?" Brock asked.

"I'm trying to figure out if I should quit them or not." Rick corrected.

"Look, you said what they do is important, right?" Rick nodded in response. "It's something you want to be a part of?"

"Yes, but I also want to be a gym leader." Rick told him. "And I don't think the two responsibilities are compatible with each other."

"In that case, there's one question you've got to ask yourself." Brock said. "Which is more important?"

* * *

 _In Viridian City…_

Ryan, Brent, Ginger, and Allison teleported in, already morphed. They looked around, but all seemed quiet. People weren't running and screaming, rubble didn't strew the streets, and there were no monsters in sight.

"Fuji, you did say you detected mutant DNA in this area, right?" Ryan asked into his morpher.

"I still am detecting it." Fuji responded. "Do you see anything?"

'Nothing obvious." Ryan told him. "We'll keep you posted." Ending the call, he turned to his teammates. "Search the area, and be careful." The four of them split up, each heading in different directions.

Ginger was walking past an alleyway when she heard a buzzing sound. Turning, she summoned her Vine Whip and slowly crept into the darkened space.

"Can't see a thing." She muttered to herself. "Flash!" A burst of light emitted from her whip, illuminating the alley…and the mutant a few feet in front of her.

Ginger yelped and stepped back, but before she could alert the others, Stingore extended his stinger and jabbed her in the shoulder. Instantly, her vision blurred and she fell to her knees. The Beedrill mutant took off, presumably to look for more victims. She managed to raise her morpher.

"Guys…" she called weakly. "Look out for…the b…" It was all she could manage before blacking out.

"Ginger? Ginger!?" Brent called. "Can you read me? What should we look for?" A buzzing sound reached his ears and he whirled, summoning his Blastoise Cannons and firing. Stingore managed to avoid a direct hit, but he was still sent flying by the blast.

"Guys, come in." Brent alerted the others. "I found the mutant."

"On the way." Allison affirmed.

"Don't let him get away." Ryan said.

"I won't." Brent agreed, ending the call. "What did you do with Ginger?" he asked Stingore, who merely buzzed angrily in response. "You wanna say that in English?" Suddenly, the creature shot forward. Brent fired his guns, but it leaped aside and closed in on him. He swung his weapons, intending to smack it with the barrels, but Stingore easily caught the blow, jabbing his stinger into Brent's side.

"Back off!" Allison called. Stingore turned as she stabbed her Pikachu Striker into the ground, sending a Shock Wave his way. He leaped and took to the air, but Ryan leaped and slashed him down with his Charizard Saber.

"Brent!? You okay, buddy?" he asked.

"I…I…" Before he could find the words, the Blue Ranger fell over and didn't move.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded. Stingore tried to approach, but he held out his Charizard Saber and the mutant kept his distance. "What do we do?" he asked Allison.

"I don't know." She said, pulling Ginger from the alley where she'd found her. "Maybe I can…" Before she could answer, their morphers beeped. In the second Ryan took to glance at it, Stingore struck, driving his stinger directly into the Red Ranger's chest. "Ryan!" Stingore charged at Allison too, but she leaped away, swinging her Pikachu Striker and hurling a Thunderbolt at him.

'I gotta get them back to the lab.' She thought to herself. Grabbing Brent and Ryan, she leaped towards Ginger. They teleported away, but as they did, Stingore managed to prick her in the foot.

* * *

 _Shortly, at the lab…_

"What's wrong with them?" Allison asked. Ryan, Brent, and Ginger were all in bed, twitching and moaning in their sleep. Fuji placed cool cloths on each of their heads.

"This mutant seems to have poisonous abilities." Fuji told her. "I'll try to figure out if there's an antidote."

"Hey." Rick came running. "What's up? I heard…" he stopped as he saw his teammates. "What happened?" he gasped.

"One of Mewtwovanni's goons." Allison told him. She was starting to sound weak herself. "He stung them, and now they're like this."

"Why didn't anyone call me?" Rick asked in shock.

"We were letting you think over your options, remember?" Fuji asked. "And anyway, it doesn't matter. If you'd been there, you may have been stung too."

"We've gotta get back out there…" Allison gasped. "Find the mutant and…" She pitched forward and Fuji rushed forward and caught her as she fell.

"Did he sting you too?" Fuji asked. Allison shivered.

"Just slightly." She waved her hand slightly towards her foot. "I didn't think it was enough to matter."

"Clearly, it is." Rick said. "You stay here and rest."

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked as he turned and headed for the door.

"It's my fault for not being there." He said. Fuji started to dispute the claim, but Rick silenced him with a raised hand. "I'm going to make it right." Turning, he left and headed for Viridian City.

* * *

 _When he arrives…_

"Alright, monster, where are you?" Rick called. The city was quiet, more so than usual. Rick soon realized it was because many people had fallen victim to the monster's sting. He rushed over to a lady passed out in the middle of the street.

"C'mon, let's get you to a hospital, or at least out of the road." He told her, even though she couldn't hear him. As he set her down on a bench nearby, a buzzing hit his ears. Whirling, he kicked out, sending Stingore stumbling back.

"There you are! Poké Power, unleash!" Rick called, pressing the Rock symbol on his morpher. "Golem!" After morphing, he summoned his Golem Mace. "You're going down."

Stingore buzzed furiously and ran at him, but Rick sidestepped his jab and smashed the mace into the mutant's side, sending it staggering. Charging, he jabbed Stingore repeatedly in the stomach before leaping and kicking him in the chest.

Stingore shook off the attack, holding up his stinger hand and firing lasers from it. Rick was surprised, but managed to swing his mace and knock the blasts away. Twirling his weapon, he hurled it, striking Stingore full in the chest and sending him flying into the side of a building.

"Rock Tomb!" As the Beedrill mutant got to his feet, Rick summoned a quartet of boulders, which flew at Stingore and tried to imprison him. Unfortunately, he managed to avoid them and came running at Rick again.

But Rick was ready. Rather than sidestep or knock his stinger aside, Rick met the jab with one of his own. The mace smashed the stinger, breaking it at the base. Stingore staggered back furiously, looking at his broken appendage. He let loose with a torrent of buzzing, spittle flying from his mandibles from the rage. Rick could've swore he was yelling, 'What have you done?!"

"It's over." Rick raised his Golem Mace. "Rock Slide!" With a swing of the weapon, an avalanche of boulders blasted forth, smashing Stingore repeatedly. The mutant sparked intensely with each hit, toppling over and exploding afterwards.

Back in Fuji's lab, Allison suddenly felt all the weakness leave her body. She looked over to see that the others had been cured as well.

"He did it!" Fuji whirled and grinned at them. "He actually did it!"

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's Base…_

"Rhynix!" The general turned from the monitor where he'd just watched his creation get destroyed as Mewtwovanni stomped into the room. "Did you send a mutant after the Rangers without my authorization?!"

"Yes, sir." Rhynix admitted. "I thought you'd be pleased if…" His words were cut off as he began to choke, a result of Mewtwovanni's outstretched hand.

"Do not EVER do that again!" Mewtwovanni ordered as Rhynix was lifted off the ground. "Next time you have a plan, you come to me for approval. Understood?"

"Understood, sir." Rhynix managed to choke out. Mewtwovanni let him fall to the floor.

"Good. Now…" Turning, he formed a sphere of power in his palm. "GROW!"

* * *

 _Back in Viridian City…_

The growth ball arrived, reforming Stingore and increasing him to skyscraper height. Rick looked up as the Beedrill beast leaned over and buzzed at him in fury. He just managed to dodge the car-sized bit of saliva that dropped from the thing's mouth.

"Oh, man. What do I do now?" he wondered.

"Rick!" Ryan called. The other four ran up to him, already morphed. "We thought you could use some help."

"You guys are better?" he asked in surprise.

"Thanks to you." Allison told him. "Evidently, destroying that thing also destroyed his poison in our bodies."

Stingore fired a laser from his stinger, blowing the whole team off their feet.

"Talk later, Zords now." Ginger suggested.

"You got it." Ryan agreed as they got their feet.

"We need Poké Zord power, now!"

From their various hiding place, the Poké Zords soon arrived and the Rangers jumped inside.

"Rollout!" Rick called, and his Golem Zord curled into a ball and slammed into Stingore, knocking him over. "Megazord Formation!" he added, pulling his lever, and the others did the same. Soon, the Pokémon Megazord was formed and facing off with Stingore.

The Beedrill mutant charged, but the Megazord drew the Charizard Blades and severed his stinger with a single slash. Stingore looked at the again missing appendage incredulously.

"Time to put you down for good." Ryan said. "Fire Blast!" The Megazord drew the kanji and fired it into Stingore, easily blowing him apart.

"Good shot Ryan." Rick told him. "You did it."

"Nah." Ryan disagreed. "YOU did it."

* * *

 _Later that day, at Fuji's Lab…_

"Alright, what's the excuse this time?" Fuji asked as he picked himself up off the floor. "Ginger isn't here, so whose are these?" he demanded, holding up the pair of sneakers he'd just tripped over.

"Still hers." Allison told him. "I think she left without them." Fuji sighed and tossed them aside.

"We seriously need to have a talk with that girl about tripping hazards." He said.

"Hey, guys." Fuji turned at the sound of Rick's voice, finding him standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Hello, Rick. Have you made your decision?" Fuji asked him.

"Sure have." He nodded. Holding up his arm, Rick looked at his morpher.

"You've come to give it back?" Fuji asked.

"Nope." Shaking his head, he reached up the stairwell just out of the others' sight and pulled a suitcase down. "I've come to ask if you've got room for one more."

"Well, as long as Allison here doesn't mind a roommate and you don't mind a shoe minefield, I don't see why not." Fuji agreed with a grin. "What about your position as gym leader?"

"I resigned." Rick told him, hauling his suitcase into the room. "My cousin Brock will take over. Heck, he's a better trainer than me anyway."

"Well then, it's good to have you with us, Black Ranger. And I'm sorry for doubting you." Fuji said. Ryan, Brent, and Ginger, who had been hiding in the stairwell, cheered and came down to clap him on the shoulder.

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's base…_

"Well, well, well. What a happy little family!" Mewtwovanni spat in disgust as he watched the Rangers on his monitor. "Jessica, I need you to figure out how we can stop them from getting along so well."

"What about me?" Rhynix asked. "I could find a…" He stopped as Mewtwovanni glared.

"I think you've bungled things enough for now." He said coldly. "Keep studying them like you were supposed to. You'll have another chance, but not now."

* * *

Next Time: Rock Out

(A/N: Shoutout to BentleyGirl for being the first to post a review. Glad you're enjoying it! And to everyone following anything of mine, the next few months are gonna be extremely busy for me, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Sorry. But don't worry, more will come at some point.)


	4. Chapter 4-Rock Out

Chapter 4: Rock Out

"Simulated environment in place?" Fuji asked, looking at a checklist. Allison examined the table in his lab, on which they had constructed a small model of a Kanto forest. She scooted it a couple inches to the left.

"Check." She agreed.

"Sonic Scanner readied?" Fuji continued. Allison stepped up on a chair to examine the machine dangling over the model.

"Check." She said again.

"Safety Field activated?"

"Uh…" Allison moved to the wall of the lab. "Negative." Fuji glanced at her. "We had to reroute power to get the Scanner functioning at all. We don't seem to be getting enough to power both it and the Safety Field."

"Well, we need to get more." Fuji insisted. "If that thing malfunctions, we need to be shielded. Is there anything else we can shut down to get more energy?"

His answer came in the form of a blaring guitar from downstairs. Both Fuji and Allison looked at the staircase, then back at each other.

"Yeah. I'll go tell her." Allison nodded. She ran downstairs quickly, where she found Ginger practicing with her electric guitar. Brent sat nearby, nodding his head with the beat. "Ginger?" Allison asked tentatively. The redhead didn't respond. "GINGER!" Finally, she stopped strumming and looked up.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"It's lovely." Allison said. "But we need you to shut down for a while."

"But I need to practice for the contest!" Ginger protested.

"The what?" Allison asked. Ginger rummaged through her bag and produced a flier.

 **CERULEAN CITY MUSIC CONTEST**

 **Friday, June 30, 12:00 P.M.**

 **Think you've got musical talent?**

 **Come test it out! Participant(s)**

 **will sing 1 song of their choosing.**

 **Winner will receive $1000 and**

 **backstage passes to the next**

 **Screaming Jigglypuff concert.**

Below the words was a picture of a Jigglypuff wearing shades and screaming into a microphone.

"It'll only be a few minutes." Allison assured, deciding not to question her teammate's tastes in music. "We just to need to run a test with the Sonic Scanner."

Reluctantly, Ginger agreed and Allison ran back upstairs. After a quick check of the power, she flipped a switch and a glowing blue energy barrier hummed to life around the table, model, and Scanner."

"Safety Field activated." She told Fuji. Nodding, he held up a remote.

"Activate Surface Scan." He said. Pushing a button, the Scanner started sending out pulses of sound. A perfect scan on the model came to life on their computer monitor. "Excellent. Switching to Subterranean Scan." The model had been built to include over a foot of ground, which would scale to several miles in the real-world. As Fuji switched modes, the pulses of sonic waves increased in frequency, quickly reducing the model to splinters and dust. The Safety Field flickered as it tried to contain the energy, and Fuji switched it off as fast as he could, just as the energy barrier failed and the power blacked out.

"Hmm." Fuji contemplated. "If it's that destructive on a scale, I hate to imagine what it could do full-size. Why are our calculations so far off?" As he started to examine their notes, Ginger appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What happened to the power? I thought you said a few minutes?" She asked. Allison chuckled nervously.

"Did I say that?" She asked, glancing at the outlets on the wall, which were smoking. "Make it at least a few hours."

* * *

 _Poké…Rangers…Kanto! (All five teens show off their morphers)_

 _*beat*_

 _The Rockets are rising (Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Jessica shown)_

 _With powers unrivaled. (Mewtwovanni fires his growth ball)_

 _The world is in danger; (City shown under attack)_

 _It's time for the… (Fuji holds out a box containing morphers)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zords shown)_

 _*insert your own guitar riff* (The Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced)_

 _United they stannnnd… (The team fires the Poké Blaster)_

 _To protect the world from devastation. (Pokémon Megazord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (All 5 Rangers pose with an explosion behind them)_

* * *

Rick arrived back at the lab as the sun was already dipping below the horizon. He and Ryan had been working on a secret project for the last several days and it was finally nearing completion. He couldn't wait to let the others know.

He frowned as he realized the lab was completely dark. Nervously, he opened the door a slight crack and peeked in.

'What on Earth?' he wondered as he took in the mess. Granted, the lab was always something of a mess, but the hole ripped in the wall was a bit a much.

"Hello?" he whispered, taking a slow step inside. His hand crept towards the morpher on his wrist.

"Rick."

Rick yelped and nearly hit the ceiling at the sound of Fuji's voice right next to him. He whirled to find the scientist standing with a coil of electrical wiring over his shoulder. Allison was behind him, trying to balance an armful of candlesticks, a matchbook nearly falling from her fingers.

"Don't do that." He grumbled. "What happened? Were we attacked?"

"No, but we kinda fried the entire building's electrical system." Allison told him, dumping the candles in a pile. She began to light them and place them strategically around the room. "We're ripping the whole thing out and replacing it."

"Is that why Pallet Town is blacked out?" he asked. Fuji and Allison both whirled towards him in shock. "Relax, I'm joking. Is there a reason you're doing it yourselves?"

"Well, we can't exactly explain to the power company that we were experimenting with innovative scanning techniques in an attempt to locate a mutated maniac bent on world domination and thus drew far more power than a single building ever should." Fuji told him.

"Can only imagine what the bill's gonna look like." Allison muttered as she ripped wires out of the wall. As she did, a new sound came from the basement below. It gave Rick a vague image of a stray cat being repeatedly pelted by high-speed bullfrogs.

"That is it!" Allison snapped, whirling. "I cannot work with that squawking!" Immediately, the sound stopped, and a few seconds later, footsteps clomped up the stairs.

"Excuse me?" Ginger asked indignantly as she reached the top.

"You heard me." Allison said. "Not to be mean, but you need serious singing lessons if you want to win that contest." Ginger's faced reddened.

"How could that NOT be mean?!" she yelled. "Besides, my singing sounds better with music."

"I somehow doubt that." Allison muttered as she turned back to the wall.

"Well, what do you know about music anyway?!" Ginger demanded.

"More than you." Allison said quietly. She'd meant to add 'may think' to the end of that, but for some reason she didn't. Internally, she scolded herself for being a jerk.

"Girls, please." Fuji said, stepping between them. "We're trying to…"

"No." Ginger insisted, pushing him aside. "I want to hear Ms. Perfect over here sing. C'mon, show me what you've got."

For a moment, Allison didn't respond. Then, she turned and began to sing.

She sang of home and the memories there, both pleasant and painful. She sang of the struggle to stand out and leave a mark on the world that was distinctly yours. She sang of hopes and dreams, of meeting and failing to meet others' expectations. For nearly 5 minutes she sang, everyone in the room, even Ginger, staring, mesmerized.

When she finished, the room was silent. Rick couldn't deny that her voice was beautiful, combining with the words of her song to draw emotion from the listener. He didn't see how ANYONE could deny it. She sang as if she had truly experienced everything in her song herself. Maybe she had, for all he knew.

"Pathetic." Ginger snarled, stomping past and slamming the door behind her as she left.

Allison grinned briefly, then frowned. She could tell Ginger was actually impressed, just refusing to admit it, but…why had she sang? She knew it wouldn't help. And why that song, out of anything? The one her mom would always sing to her after…

"Dick move." Brent said. She hadn't noticed he was standing at the top of the stairs the whole time. "Dick move." He repeated as he followed Ginger outside. Allison turned back to working on the wall as both Fuji and Rick stared at her.

'I'm just tired.' She thought to herself. 'That's the only explanation, both for my attitude and for reminding myself of the past.'

Unbeknownst to any of them, a tiny, bug-like machine leaped from Rick's backpack, scampering across the floor, up the wall, and onto the ceiling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Team Rocket's base…_

"What is it?" Jessica spun in her chair as Mewtwovanni walked in to the room. "Have you found a weakness?"

"I think so." She answered. "They destroyed all the camera-bots in the building with that stupid sonic thing, but I managed to piggyback a new one in on the Black Ranger."

"Do they know you're watching?" her boss asked in surprise. She shook her head.

"Not unless they intentionally ruined their own power system." She told him. "Anyway, the first thing the new bot picked up was this." She played video of the scene between Ginger and Allison. Mewtwovanni slowly grinned as he watched their argument.

"Excellent work." He complimented her. "We can definitely use this. Rhynix!" The general came running and bowed to his boss.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Find the best-singing grunt and worst-singing Pokémon we have and mutate them." Mewtwovanni ordered. Rhynix nodded and rushed off to fill the request.

"What are you thinking?" Jessica asked him.

"If I'm reading the situation right, this argument will peak at that music contest they mentioned. So we'll send a little entrant of our own, and with the dysfunction of their team, they'll never be able to fight them off." He explained, laughing evilly as villains tend to do.

* * *

 _Later, in Pallet Town…_

Ginger sat in her room at home, strumming slowly on a guitar. An old-fashioned, non-electric guitar. The other, the one she had been using earlier before the power went out, was still back at the lab. She'd rushed off in such a fury, she'd left all her stuff behind.

"Ginger?" A knock at the door. "It's me, Brent."

"Come in." she said. The door creaked open and he leaned against the frame.

"Nice song." He said.

"Something I wrote a while ago." She explained. "Doesn't have any words, and it's not really my type of music anyway. Too slow and peaceful. Not very powerful."

"Don't undersell it." Brent told her as she set the instrument aside. "Sometimes 'slow and peaceful' has its own kind of power."

"What's your point?" she asked him. He took a seat beside her on her bed.

"Look, we've known Allison for what, a few weeks now? Has she been a jerk to you before?" Ginger glared at him, but looked away when he met her gaze.

"No." she admitted.

"Yeah, course not. Being a jerk is more my thing." He agreed. Ginger cracked a slight smile, but it quickly vanished. "So, why do you think she was now?"

"I know, I know, she's tired from everything that happened today." Ginger sighed. "Maybe I was..."

"No, I think it's more than that." He interrupted. "In fact, I think she's jealous of you."

"What?!" Ginger scoffed. "She's the perfect one. She's pretty, a genius at every area of science the doctor's thrown at her, great with Pokémon, and apparently has a flippin' amazing singing voice on top of it all."

"Yeah, kinda figured you didn't think it was pathetic." Brent put in.

"What could she possibly be jealous of me for?" Ginger finished, ignoring the comment.

"I don't know." Brent admitted. "I don't know her story. But I do know my own. And from personal experience, that is the attitude of somebody desperately trying to prove they're better than somebody else." Ginger was silent for several moments as she let that sink in.

"You really think so?" she asked. Brent nodded.

"Look…" He picked up her guitar and placed it in her hands. "Once she and Fuji get the lab up and running again, go to her. Take up her offer of singing lessons."

"She didn't offer lessons, though." Ginger pointed out. Brent shook his head.

"Not the point. You wondered what she could be jealous of you for, so learn her story. Be her friend like you've been mine." He stood up and started to leave. "You might be surprised."

"Hey, Brent?" she called. He stopped and looked over his shoulder from the doorway. "Thanks. You're surprisingly good at emotional stuff." He smirked.

"Don't mention it." He walked away, but a moment later, his head poked back around the doorway and grinned. "Besides, you really could use those singing lessons."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

 _Friday, in Cerulean City…_

It was 8 in the morning when Ginger, Allison, Rick, and Brent arrived for the contest. Ryan was still 'working on something you'll all like', as he put it, but he wouldn't tell them what it was. He did say he'd try to make it in time for the actual contest.

Ginger couldn't help but glance at Allison. She hadn't had a chance to talk to her, as she and Fuji had spent the last couple days working almost round the clock trying to fix the damage from their failed experiment, just finishing this morning.

She set the two guitar cases she was carrying on the ground as they arrived at an outdoor stage, set up especially for the event. Her friends were bringing in everything else.

Allison had driven them across the region for the occasion. Surprise, surprise, the girl could drive too.

As other contestants started to arrive over the next hour, a sense of dread settled on Ginger. She wasn't going to win this contest. Yesterday, she'd recorded herself with music and listened to it later. Everyone was right. Her voice just wasn't that good for singing. Music did improve the situation, but only by drowning out some of it.

'So why am I still entering this contest?' she wondered. 'Screaming Jigglypuff passes? No, I'm a fan, but not so much a fan that I'd embarrass myself over them. Money? No, it'd be nice, but I don't really need it. So why?'

"You look nervous." Allison said. It was the first thing either of them had said to the other in days. "You sure you want to do this?"

'That's it!' Ginger realized. 'I'm entering because I want to. Because I enjoy music and want to contribute some of my own to the world. But if mine's not good enough…'

"I don't know." She said aloud. "Listen, Allison, about what you said…" The four's morphers beeped urgently.

"It's okay." Allison nodded. "I was mean. Must've been stress. I'm sorry about it. Your singing's not THAT bad." She held up her wrist. "Allison here. What's up?"

"I'm detecting mutated DNA in your immediate area." Fuji told them. "See anything out of the ordinary?"

The four glanced around, their eyes darting between a woman with blue spiky hair sticking at least two feet up, a guy seemingly entirely covered in tattoos and piercings, a small man carrying a full-grown Arcanine on his back, and more.

"Uh, can you be a bit more specific?" she asked.

"Excuse me, attention, everyone." The four turned to the stage. The figure standing before the microphone was covered in an extra, extra-large trench coat and hat. His voice was low and gravelly. Everyone initially thought he was a worker with an announcement, not a singer, until he pulled a spiky black guitar from under his coat.

"Are his arms grey, or am I imagining things?" Rick asked.

"Could be body paint, or another tattoo nut." Ginger considered. "Or, you know, he could be what Fuji detected."

"My name is Geo-Elvis." The figure announced. "Let's make some noise!" A single strum of his instrument sent a near-deafening soundwave throughout the area. The Rangers and everyone else clamped hands over their ears and staggered back as his disguise was tossed aside, revealing a rocky-skinned figure in a red rhinestone suit. A headset with a microphone was set over his Geodude-like head with its Elvis-like hair, and an extra pair of stone arms protruded from his back.

"Fuji!" Brent screamed into his morpher as the monster began playing in earnest. "We found him!"

"And?" Fuji asked.

"And he's really, really bad!" Rick yelled over the noise as Geo-Elvis began singing. It was so garbled they couldn't really make out the exact words.

"Yeah, as in 'makes me look like star material' bad!" Ginger added.

"Well, morph and do something! I'll call Ryan and get him there right away." Fuji told them.

"Right." Ginger nodded, glancing around to see that everyone else had been conveniently knocked unconscious. "Ready?"

"Ready." The others agreed.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

Brent drew his Blastoise Cannons and fired repeatedly, but Geo-Elvis strummed his guitar frantically, the soundwaves dissipating the blasts before they could reach him. Propelling himself off the Blue Ranger's shoulder, Rick leaped and swung his Golem Mace down, but another note reflected the hit. Taking the opening, Geo-Elvis punched Rick repeatedly with his extra arms, sending the Black Ranger staggering back.

"Let's tag team him." Allison suggested.

"You got it." Ginger agreed. The two summoned their weapons and Ginger swung her Venusaur Whip, but that too was reflected, wrapping around Ginger's feet and tripping her right in front of Allison. The Yellow Ranger fell, but managed to stab her Pikachu Striker into the ground and send a Shock Wave toward their enemy.

"Nothing works." She growled in frustration as that too was deflected.

"We have to find some way to get past those soundwaves." Ginger said as she stood up. Brent and Rick were trying to fight at close-quarters, but were held off by Geo-Elvis's extra arms.

"Hey, I know this song." Ginger said suddenly.

"Is this really the time?" Allison asked.

"Really, listen!" she insisted. "It's that theme song, from that one show. Agh, I can't remember what it was called." (A/N: Two guesses what song it is. I'd give three, but you shouldn't need that many.)

Allison shot a Thunderbolt, but it was reflected back without the monster so much as turning.

"Crazy idea time." Ginger suggested as they both narrowly managed to dodge it. "What if we match his sonic attack with one of our own?"

"The Scanner?" Allison thought about it. "The pitch and notes are varying with it being a song. We'd never be able to alter the Scanner's so frequently and smoothly. Unless…" she glanced at Ginger's guitar cases, then back to her teammate.

"Can you rig that?" Ginger asked her.

"Can you play it right?" Allison asked back.

"We may have a shot." Ginger quickly pressed a button on her communicator. "Ryan? Did Fuji tell you what's going on?"

"Yeah." Their leader's voice came back. "I just gotta ditch, uh, some people, then I'll morph and be right there." He told her.

"Stop by the lab before you do and grab the Sonic Scanner." She told him. She hung up as he agreed, just in time for Brent to slam into her, sending her to the ground.

"Sorry." He said quickly, helping her up. Rick was similarly helping Allison to her feet. "This guy's tougher than I expected."

"Are those rave reviews I hear?" Geo-Elvis asked mockingly. "Rock Throw!" His stone arms hurled a series of boulders at the Rangers, knocking them all into the dirt.

As the mutant approached, a red blur leaped over their heads, kicking him back. Geo-Elvis growled in annoyance as he tried to maintain his footing.

"What are you guys laying down on the job for?" Ryan asked, morphed and lugging the Sonic Scanner over his shoulder. "Somebody order some sonic power?"

"Showoff." Brent muttered.

"Sure did." Allison took it from him, pulling over Ginger's electric guitar and pulling it from its case. "Think you can keep him busy for a few minutes?"

"No problem." Ryan agreed, saluting. "Charizard Saber!" Weapon drawn, he charged into battle, but no matter what attacks he used, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Air Slash, and more, he couldn't break through.

"Better give him some help." Rick ran after him. Brent followed as well, trying to maneuver around and fire his weapons at Geo-Elvis from behind, to no avail.

"Now, you're going to have to match his rhythm exactly." Allison said as she wired the guitar to the Sonic Scanner. "We'll only get one shot. If we fail, he'll realize what we're trying and start playing erratically."

"Don't worry about me." Ginger said, readying her instrument as her teammate finished the hasty alterations. "You just worry about taking the shot at the right moment."

"Yeah. Okay." The Yellow Ranger picked up the Blastoise Cannon Brent had left and prepared herself.

"And Allison?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your singing voice is amazing. Much better than mine. I was just upset when I said it wasn't." she admitted.

"Yeah, I know." Allison was smiling, not the Ginger could see it with the helmet and all. "And you know just as much about music as me, especially playing guitar."

"Yeah, I know too." The Green Ranger grinned, also not actually visible. "Would you trust me with this if I you didn't?" The two laughed.

"Excuse me?" Ryan called. "Are we interrupting?" Geo-Elvis knocked his Charizard Saber aside and leaped away from the three Rangers, hurling a Rock Tomb that pinned them to the ground.

"Let's get him." Allison nodded, firing the Blastoise Cannon to get Geo-Elvis's attention. Turning, his hands moved to his guitar.

As he began to play, so did she. With intense concentration, she managed to match his tune exactly. As the two sets of sonic waves canceled each other out, Allison shot a Thunderbolt directly into Geo-Elvis's guitar, shattering the instrument. Another shot blew the microphone off his headset. The mutant dropped the sparking instrument to the ground as the other Rangers rushed over.

"Nice shooting." Ryan complimented. "And playing." He added.

"Thanks." Allison said.

"Let's finish this guy." Ginger suggested. The five of them quickly combined their weapons.

"Poké Blaster!" they called, aiming it at Geo-Elvis.

"Wait!" He thrust out all four of his arms. "How about one last song?"

"Not a chance." Ginger told him. "Fire!"

The supercharged Golem Mace blasted from the weapon into Geo-Elvis, bringing his music career to an explosive finish.

* * *

 _At Team Rocket HQ…_

"Jessica! Where is that girl?" Mewtwovanni demanded.

"Don't know." Rhynix told him. "She said something about 'going to set up a more firsthand look' or something like that."

"Well her plan was a complete failure!" his boss snapped. "The Green and Yellow Rangers weren't fighting each other in the slightest."

"Maybe they worked out their issues." The general suggested. "A single argument doesn't ruin a friendship forever, y'know?"

"Hmph. Well, they won't win that easily. GROW!"

* * *

 _Back in Cerulean…_

"It's time for an encore!" Geo-Elvis roared as he was reformed at massive size. He raised his foot and the Rangers rolled out of the way as he brought it down.

"So much for the Sonic Scanner." Allison noted as they watched it disappear under his foot.

"Well, at least his noisemakers didn't reform with him." Ryan pointed out. "Now, let's call the Zords."

"We need Poké Zord power, now!"

As the Zords arrived and combined into the Megazord, Geo-Elvis summoned boulders into each of his hands.

"Rock Tomb!" He hurled them at the Megazord, but they blasted them away with a Water Pulse.

"Let's make this quick and easy." Ryan suggested, the Megazord drawing the Charizard Staff. "Fire Blast!"

The Megazord drew the kanji and sent it at him, but although the attack exploded with tremendous force, it accomplished little more than scorching the mutant's suit.

"Not today, Rangers." He grinned. "Rock Slide!"

"Venu-Shield!" The Megazord raised the defense, but it was only able to partially block the attack. The colossal robot crashed to the ground.

"That hit the Charizard Zord hard." Ryan told the rest of them. "How's the rest?"

"Minor damage." Ginger told him.

"Same." the others all agreed. Allison snapped her fingers in realization.

"Type effectiveness!" she told them. "That why the attack hit Charizard hard, and why the Fire Blast barely hurt him. Fire is weak against Rock!"

"Then it's up to me and Brent." Ginger nodded. Geo-Elvis loomed over the fallen Megazord. "Bullet Seed!"

The Venu-Shield opened in the center a fired a stream of high-velocity seeds into Geo-Elvis, knocking him back with a roar of pain. The Megazord rose to its feet.

"Gotcha." Brent grinned. "Hydro Pump!" The cannons on the Megazord's shoulders charged up and fired twin streams of ultra-high pressure water, blasting Geo-Elvis to the ground and causing him to explode into nothingness once more.

* * *

 _Later, back in Pallet Town…_

"Nice trophy." Ryan grinned as Ginger, Allison, and Brent arrived back. Thanks to the interruption in the morning, he and Rick had rushed back to work on their secret and missed the concert. They'd asked Brent to record it, and he had.

"She actually won!?" Rick exclaimed, pointing at Ginger in shock. "How?"

"Glad to know what you really think." Ginger rolled her eyes. "Actually, there was a last-second change in the lineup." She nudged Allison and smiled. "We never would've won without her singing."

"No, it was definitely your music." Allison insisted. Brent placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"You sure it wasn't my support and advice?" he asked. The two girls looked at each other.

"Nah." The said simultaneously.

"So, what exactly have you two been working on?" Brent said quickly.

"We'll show you." Ryan waved for them to follow. "It's just down the street."

Soon, the group found themselves in front of a small brick structure, sandwiched between a barbershop and a flower shop. A plate-glass window took up much of the front, and inside, they could see tables, chairs, a drink machine being set up, and a pool table tucked away in the corner.

"Welcome to the R&R Café!" Ryan and Rick proclaimed together.

"Opening Monday, assuming we get everything moved in on time." Rick added.

"You guys are opening a café?" Allison asked. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped set it up."

"You still can." Ryan told her. "It's not exactly finished. We just knew you guys were busy with other stuff." Rick pushed open the door and led them inside.

"Yeah, with me not being a Gym Leader anymore, I gotta earn a living somehow." He told them. (A/N: Do Gym Leaders get paid? I would hope so.) "This town could use a place for people to hang out and relax."

"And I thought I'd pitch in." Ryan added. "The Champion's name attached to the place should really draw customers. And it gives me something to do should I ever, you know, lose my title."

"There's a problem, bosses." The guy who'd walked up was a good head taller than any of the Rangers, with thick arms and a full beard. "The drink machines arrived, as you can see, but there's no sign of the drinks themselves yet. They were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"We'll look into it." Ryan told him. "Brent, Ginger, Allison, this is Joe, one of the guys we've hired to work here."

"Hey." Joe nodded at them, then his eyes widened. "Wait, you're that girl duet who won the contest in Cerulean!" he realized. Ginger and Allison nodded. "We just saw you on TV while we were working. Fantastic. You should sing here sometime, once we get it open."

"So, why was I recording if you all were gonna watch it on TV?" Brent whispered to Ryan, who shrugged.

"Thanks." Allison and Ginger both said.

"Yeah, we'd love to perform sometime." Allison agreed.

"Even though you don't have a stage." Ginger pointed out.

"It's being shipped." Joe assured them.

"You can order a stage?" Brent wondered.

"You can order the parts for one." Rick told him. A new girl approached.

"And this is our other hire." Ryan told the group. "Just brought her on earlier today." The girl appeared a bit older than the Rangers. She was dressed in a miniskirt and a lavender shirt with a black jacket over it. Her hair was long and black, dyed purple at the ends.

"Name's Jessica." She said, holding out a hand. "Great to meet you all."

* * *

Next Time: Nuggets of Wisdom

(A/N: And I thought this was gonna be a quick little incidental chapter. Somehow, it ended up longer than the last three and full of setup for future developments. Welp, that's writing for ya. Hope you've all enjoyed, and hope your summer has been as great as mine!)


	5. Chapter 5-Nuggets of Wisdom

(A/N: While glancing over the past chapters, I noticed that according to my original description of its transformation, the Megazord apparently has two right arms. D'oh! The Charizard is its left arm, if you were wondering. But the bigger news is the struggle to keep this story going. See, I'm a lazy procrastinator, and as such, I kept saying I'd back up my files later. Weeeeell...the computer got corrupted, and they all vanished, including all my plans for this story. Don't be like me, kids; back up your files. Anyway, taking it as a sign I should switch over to the new computer I got back last Christmas, I did, and then spent the rest of the summer rebuilding this story's future from memory. Now, we are finally back on! Also, a big thank you to Blaze Productions for his reviews on this story. If you want more Poké Rangers and you haven't already read his, you should get on that. He's been doing this quite some time; there's plenty to keep you busy for a while. In any case, on with the show!)

* * *

Chapter 5-Nuggets of Wisdom

In Team Rocket's basement, Persia dug through box and crates.

"It's gotta be here somewhere." she muttered to herself. Many years ago, when Dr. Freeman had ran from them, she left behind a few personal items. Nothing that seemed to indicate where she had gone, at the time, anyway. But, Persia thought, perhaps with their new resources something would turn up.

Finding the box she was hunting for, Persia opened it. Inside were several items of clothing; shirts, pants, socks, and undergarments. She tossed them all aside. Beneath was a blank notebook and a couple of pens, neither of which would reveal anything. It was the last two items which interested her.

The first was a small slip of paper. Something had been written on it, but scratched out. The other was a key. What it led to, Persia wasn't sure, but they had already tried it on every lock in their bases and every property Dr. Freeman owned that they knew about. Taking both items, she headed back upstairs to find Jessica opening the door to the outside.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. Her fellow admin stopped and looked back. "You're not in uniform, so I assume this is a personal thing."

"Actually, no." Jessica told her. "I'm working on a way to undermine the Rangers."

"And does the boss know about this?" Persia asked, leaning against the wall. Jessica shut the door and turned to face her.

"No, but if it works out, he'll be grateful." she admitted. "I'd appreciate you not telling him."

"What would I tell him?" Persia asked. "I don't know what you're doing anyway."

"Great." Jessica nodded and opened the door again. "Thanks."

"You still have that Abra?" Persia asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Planning on training it at some point?"

"Yes, just haven't had time yet. Why?" Jessica asked. Persia shrugged.

"Just curious. Go on; don't let me keep you." Jessica left and Persia turned and walked for the fusion room, tossing the Pokéball she had snatched up and down. "Sucker."

* * *

 _Poké…Rangers…Kanto! (All five teens show off their morphers)_

 _*beat*_

 _The Rockets are rising (Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Jessica shown)_

 _With powers unrivaled. (Mewtwovanni fires his growth ball)_

 _The world is in danger; (City shown under attack)_

 _It's time for the… (Fuji holds out a box containing morphers)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zords shown)_

 _*insert your own guitar riff* (The Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced)_

 _United they stannnnd… (The team fires the Poké Blaster)_

 _To protect the world from devastation. (Pokémon Megazord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (All 5 Rangers pose with an explosion behind them)_

* * *

 _Just outside of Pallet Town..._

"Hydro Pump!" Brent's Blastoise aimed its cannons and fired a jet of water strong enough to punch through steel.

"Smokescreen!" Ryan called. His Charizard quickly breathed out a cloud of smoke, obscuring the area and causing the attack to miss.

"Ready a Skull Bash!" Brent commanded. His Blastoise crouched over and prepared. Brent looked at his rival. "What's your Charizard gonna do now, Ryan?" he asked. "Reveal its location and take the hit or keep hidden and let the smoke fade." Ryan grinned.

"Air Slash!" His Charizard shot a blade of cutting wind from its wings, sending most of the smoke blowing away as it flew for his opponent.

"Gotcha! Hit him, Blastoise!" The Shellfish Pokémon rocketed forward, plowing through the attack and slamming into Charizard, hard.

"Nope." Ryan corrected. "We got you." Charizard grabbed Blastoise by the shell. "Seismic Toss!" Flying into the air, it circled and slammed Blastoise back to the ground. "And Flamethrower!" With its health lessened by Skull Bash, Charizard's Blaze ability kicked in, boosting the attack enough to finish Blastoise off.

"Damn it!" Brent groaned, recalling his Pokémon. "Again! Why do you always beat me?"

"Telling me your plan for that Skull Bash probably wasn't the best idea." Ryan told him as he returned his Charizard. "Once I knew what you were up to, it was easy to devise a counter."

"Hmph. Yeah, I guess you're right." Brent sighed sadly. "Who am I kidding? I'll never be as good a trainer as you."

"Sure you will." Ryan insisted. "The plan was strong. It's just that..."

"Just that I messed it up." Brent finished. "That's the whole problem. My Pokémon are good, their moves are good, my plans are good, but I always find some way to mess them up."

"Well, that's good, right? If the problem is you, that means YOU can fix it." Brent didn't respond. "Hey, come on. We're opening the café soon. You don't wanna miss it." Brent nodded quietly and the two headed back to town.

* * *

 _In Team Rocket's Base..._

"I hope this won't take long." Persia raised an eyebrow at the Grunt's words as he entered the fusion room. The only thing that distinguished him from the rest was a sword hanging from his hip. "My brother is expecting me for fencing practice in an hour."

"Forget about that." Persia told him. "I need your help. Take a seat." The Grunt hesitated.

"You want me to be mutated?" he asked nervously.

"Was that not apparent?" Persia rolled her eyes.

"Into what?"

"Into whatever I need!" Persia snapped. "Isn't that your job as a Grunt? To help your superiors?" Nodding, he stepped forward and sat down. Persia placed a Pokéball inside and strapped him down before activating it.

The Grunt thrashed as his skin turned yellow, brown armor forming on his arms, chest, and legs. When it finished, he looked like, well, a human-sized, more armored Abra.

"Abhora, at your service." He spoke as Persia unstrapped him. "What is it you need?"

"Use your telepathic senses on these." she told him, holding out the paper and key she had retrieved from storage. Abhora took the key first.

"Hmm. Not a key to a door, but it is to a lock of sorts. I see some sort of machine. Great power, too. Might be worth tracking down." He handed it back.

"And this?" Persia handed him the paper.

"There was an address written on this. I see...a house. I believe it's just northwest of Celadon City. A hidden location."

"Seems like a strong lead." Persia grinned, taking it back. "I'm going to search for it. You wait here."

"Right." Abhora looked at his sword. "Hmm, I wonder if it's changed." Pulling it free, the blade ignited with a pinkish aura. Dropping it in surprise, the blade cut straight through one of the pipes on the fuser like butter. "Uh, I can fix that. I think."

"You better." Persia growled. "Before I get back and before the boss sees." Turning, she stomped out and Abhora nervously went to look for a new pipe.

* * *

 _Later, at the newly opened R &R Café..._

"This is great." Rick leaned back in his chair contently. "Bigger turnout than we ever dreamed for day one. The place is packed."

"Yep." Ryan agreed, looking at the full tables. "Guess people really do put a lot of stock in champions and gym leaders."

"Yes, because being good at Pokémon battling definitely means you'll be good at something completely unrelated." Brent nodded. The other Rangers all laughed.

"Busy day, huh?" Jessica asked as he walked buy, balancing a tray of drinks. "Looks like you guys are gonna be quite the success."

"Hope so." Ryan agreed. "Hey Jess, why don't you sit down for a moment? You've been working without a break for hours. Rick can take over."

"I can?" Rick asked. Ryan looked at him. "Yeah, I suppose I can."

"Thanks." Jessica nodded as her boss got up. She took his place at the table. "You should probably think about hiring another person."

"Yeah, now that we know it's gonna be busy, we definitely will." Ryan agreed.

"So, Jessica, what's your story?" Ginger asked, sipping on a strawberry smoothie.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it's a small town. You must've just moved here or I would know you." she pointed out. "Where'd you move from?"

"Oh, here and there." Jessica told them. "I used to be a traveling trainer, believe it or not."

"Really?" Brent sat forward with sudden interest. "You up for a battle?"

"Sure." She rose from her seat. "It's been a while, but I think I can still handle it." The pair headed out back, with Ryan, Ginger, and Allison right behind.

"One Pokémon each?" Brent suggested, drawing a Pokéball.

"Fine by me." Jessica agreed, pulling one of her own.

"Go, Machamp!"

"Arbok, go!"

"Get him, Arbok! Poison Fang!" Jessica commanded. Her Pokémon slithered forward and sank its teeth into Machamp's leg, badly poisoning it.

"Great." Brent grinned. "With his Guts ability, you're only helping him. Mega Punch!" Machamp's fist slammed into Arbok's face, sending the serpent flying back.

"But can it attack like this? Wrap!" At Jessica's command, Arbok shot forward and coiled around Machamp, binding its arms and sqeezing it.

"Break free, Machamp!" Brent encouraged. "You're stronger than it."

"Kinda hard to break free when you're flinching." Jessica told him. "Bite!" Arbok clamped it mouth down on Machamp's shoulder. "Keep it up!" Machamp struggled, but while the bites might not have done much damage with his typing, they did keep him put. Eventually, Arbok could no longer hold the Wrap and slipped offf.

"You got him now!" Brent cheered. "Mega Punch!" Machamp drew back a fist, but Arbok easily avoided the blow. "What?"

"It's too much." Jessica told him. "The poison, the wrapping, the bites; Machamp's too worn out to attack accuretely. Giga Drain!" Arbok latched onto the Fighting-type's foot and sucked away the rest of its energy, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Impressive." Ryan commented. "Not everybody can beat my rival here so easily." Brent wordlessly returned his Machamp to its ball and stomped away.

"He's not a sore loser, is he?" Jessica said hopefully.

"Not usually." Ryan told her. "He's just lost a lot lately, especially to me. To be honest, I think he challenged you hoping he could get a win."

"Sorry to dissappoint." Jessica said with a shrug. "Somebody should probably go talk to him, though."

"I'll do it." Ginger agreed. "It's what we do." She took off after her friend.

"I should probably get back to work." Jessica said. "But this was fun. I might have to start battling more often again." With that, the group headed back in, where Rick was struggling to balance trays on his arms.

"How on Earth do you do..." He started to ask, but staggered backwards and fell to the floor, spilling drinks everywhere.

"Well, for starters..." Jessica said as the others burst out laughing. "You don't try it with actual drinks when you can't do it."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ..._

"Who the hell are you?" Abhora whirled as Mewtwovanni stomped into the fusion room.

"Oh, hey boss! Fixed the pipe!" he said nervously. Mewtwovanni narrowed his eyes. "Uh, I'm Abhora. Persia made me to help her track down somebody."

"Ah." The Team Rocket boss nodded. "And what can you do?"

"Lots of things." Abhora replied. "My sword can apparently slice through steel with ease now. I can sense the psychic remnats on objects. I can teleport myself and others..."

"Now that I can use." Mewtwovanni stepped forward. "I'm working on a project, a permenant solution to all of our problems, but I need several materials. One is a large quantity of gold. With your teleporting ability, it should be no problem for you to...acquire some."

"Sure thing, boss." Abhora nodded, closing his eyes. "I can see a shipment heading for Nugget Bridge right now. I'll go grab it!" He teleported away and Mewtwovanni chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _Soon..._

Ryan's morpher beeped and he glanced around to make sure nobody was listening before answering.

"Go ahead, Fuji." He said, Allison leaning in to listen.

"Rangers, I've detected mutant DNA on Nugget Bridge. You guys need to get there, quickly." he informed them.

"On our way." Ryan agreed. "Allison, you go grab Brent and Ginger." As she took off to find them, he ran over to Rick, who was getting a lesson in waitering.

"See, the key is proper weight distrubution." Jessica explained. "What really matters is..."

"Sorry to interrupt." Ryan said. "But Rick, something's come up. We gotta go."

"Right." He agreed. The two ducked out the door and ran off, leaving Jessica to wonder what kind of monster her boss had sent now.

* * *

 _At Nugget Bridge..._

Abhoro teleported in right next to the gold-filled armored truck, taking out its tire with a swing of his sword. The vechicle flipped and skidded to a halt, nearly falling off the bridge. As the driver and his partner stepped out, Abhora raised his glowing sword and pointed it at them.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." he warned. "With a single swing, I could cleave you both in two." The two humans wisely chose to run.

"Ah, yes..." Abhora approached the vehicle and sliced the back open, revealing boxes on boxes of gold Nuggets. "This much gold shall do nicely."

"Hey!" Abhora whirled at the yell in time to deflect two water blasts with his blade. The Poké Rangers stopped a short distance away, weapons drawn. "That's not yours to take." Brent told him.

"I beg to differ." Abhora laughed. "Anything I touch is mine. G-Spliced! Get them!" A couple dozens mutated minions appeared around him and rushed the Rangers.

"I got him!" Brent said, running forward with his Blastoise Cannons firing. "You guys take care of the G-Spliced."

"Got it." Ryan agreed. As the other four engaged the foot soldiers, the Blue Ranger leaped over their heads and landed in front of Abhora. He swung one of his guns like a club, but Abhora easily caught it with his sword.

"Laughable." Pushing the blow aside, Abhora slashed twice across Brent's chest before kicking him back. As the Ranger stood, Abhora rested his sword on his shoulder. "You're not a real fighter."

"We'll see about that!" Brent fired his cannons repeatedly, but Abhora swung and deflected every shot, dozens of them, without breaking a sweat. "What?"

"That is pure skill." Abhora told him. "And this..." His sword began to glow brighter. "...is pure power! Psycho Cut!" As he swung, a glowing energy blade shot from his weapon, striking Brent head-on. A pain like nothing the Blue Ranger had ever felt erupted in his chest and he was flung backwards, crashing through the railing and falling towards the river below.

"Brent!" Ryan tried to run for him, but a G-Spliced's snapping Arbok head stopped him. Pulling a Pokéball, he hurled it. "Gyarados, go! Find Brent!" The enormous serpent fell into the river with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Watch it!" Ryan ducked as Ginger's whip snaked over his head and took down a G-Spliced trying to attack him from behind.

"Thanks." Holding his Charizard Saber, the weapon ignited. "I've had enough of these guys. Everybody down!" The rest of the Rangers ducked as he spun. "Fire Spin!" The resulting inferno took down the foot soldiers as one, leaving little more than ashes and just missing the Rangers' heads.

"Later, losers!" With a wave of his hand, Abhora vanished, taking the truck of gold with him.

"Damnit, he got away." Rick cursed.

"Nevermind him for now." Ginger said. "We have to find Brent." Together, the team raced for the edge of the bridge.

* * *

 _Downstream..._

Brent pulled himself from the river, demorphed and gasping in pain. Finding a large boulder sticking out of the ground, he turned and rested.

"I failed." he groaned. "First as a trainer, now as Ranger..." Looking down, he saw his shirt staining red. "He must've really got me."

Hearing a splashing sound, Brent glanced over, spying a Gyarados swimming down the river.

"Must be Ryan's." Pulling a Pokéball from his belt, he released a Ditto. "Ditto, conceal me." Nodding, the shapeshifting Pokémon expanded and turned stonelike, positioning itself so that it appeared to be part of the boulder brent was resting against.

'Sorry Ryan.' He thought as he listened to the Gyarados pass by. 'I just want to be alone right now.' Reaching down, he started to pull his shirt off. 'Gotta do something about this..." The movement sent new pain piercing through his body. His head spinning at the gash across his chest, Brent's vision faded and he passed out.

* * *

 _Much later..._

Brent slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was. His chest still ached, but not as much. Glancing down, he found it wrapped in bandages. He realized he was laying in a bed. Glancing over, he saw a woman sitting nearby, reading, a Chansey at her side. She had blonde hair and warm brown eyes that put him at ease.

"You're lucky, you know that?" she said. Brent could've swore there was something familiar about her voice. "If we hadn't come along, you'd almost certainly be dead by now."

"Who...are you?" he asked, sitting up.

"Doesn't matter." she brushed off. "What matters is that you keep resting until you're better. My Chansey is a good healer, but if you move like that, you're gonna mess yourself up."

"Yeah, that'd be about par for the course." Brent lay back and sighed. "Just another screwup to the list."

"Please, I can't stand self-pity." Setting her book aside, she walked over, bringing her chair with her. "You're not a failure."

"Sure I am." He closed his eyes. "I haven't won a battle in forever, and now I lost, uh..." He stopped, remembering he couldn't tell this stranger about being a Ranger.

"I assume you're talking about that injury." she nodded towards his chest. "Pretty nasty. Scyther?"

"No. I can't really explain what that thing was." he responded.

"Ah, one of those monster things I keep hearing about on TV." she nodded understandingly. "That's unfortunate. You should let the Rangers handle those things."

"Yeah, maybe." Brent couldn't help be smile slightly. A thought occured to him. "How long was I out?"

"Oh, about six hours after we found you." The lady shrugged. "Don't know how long you lay there before that."

"Crap! My friends must be losing their minds with worry." He said, trying again to get up. The woman pushed him down.

"Remember, no moving." she reminded him. "And if you're friends are two guys and two girls, my security guard already sent them away with assurances that you'd be fine."

"Security guard?" The lady nodded at his question and looked past him. Turning the other way, Brent yelped at the Alakazam standing over him, raising an arm and swinging. The Pokémon stepped back away from the hit.

"It's rude to punch other people's Pokémon." the lady chided.

"Sorry." Brent muttered. "It just reminded me of, you know, the thing that did this."

"Ah..." She nodded. "Yes, I forgot it was an Abra monster."

"I never told you that." Brent pointed out. The lady froze.

"You didn't, did you? Well, my Alakazam may have read some stuff from your mind." She looked away guiltily.

"What kind of stuff?" Brent asked nervously.

"Don't know. He won't tell me all of it. I didn't want to say anything because, well, he shouldn't be reading people's minds without their permission." She glared at her Pokémon, who shrugged.

"Well, I really hope he's good at keeping secrets." Brent sighed.

'I am.' Brent glanced over as the voice spoke in his head. 'I did not tell her you were a Ranger, nor will I. Just some stuff about what did this. I thought they'd need to know, for medical reasons.'

"Thanks." The lady smiled.

"He spoke to you? That's great. He doesn't do that to many people." she informed. She looked over at Alakazam, and Brent realized they were having a telepathic back and forth. She shook her head and Alakazam shrugged before walking away.

"What was that about?" Brent asked.

"Nothing." she told him. "He wanted me to tell you something I never tell anyone for some reason, but he wouldn't tell me why. Anyway, you get some rest." She stood and headed for the door. "By morning, you'll be good enough to leave."

"You know, you still haven't told me your name." Brent pointed out. The lady smiled and looked back.

"As I may have mentioned, there are some things I don't tell anyone. Now go ahead and sleep." With that, she left.

* * *

 _Back at Team Rocket HQ..._

"Excellent!" Mewtwovanni laughed as the tossed a Nugget up and down. "Not only did you get what I needed, you put one of the Rangers out of commission in the process."

"It was easy, boss." Abhora agreed. "They're no match for me."

"Well, we should celebrate our first victory." Mewtwovanni decided. Looking around, he realized only Abhora and Rhynix were present. "Where is everyone?"

"Jessica's off doing whatever she's been doing. Personal matters, I guess? And Persia's out tracking down a lead. No world on when she'll be back." Rhynix told him.

"Well, we won't their absense stop us." Telekinetically pulling a cooler over, Mewtwovanni opened it and pulled three drinks out. "Tonight, we party! Tommorrow, Abhora destroys the Rangers for good!" Together, the three evildoers cheered.

* * *

 _The Next Morning..._

"Any sign of him?" Ryan asked as he staggered into Fuji's lap, clearly not having got enough sleep.

"Nothing." Fuji told him, examing his computer screen. "I can't detect his signal. Either his morpher is damaged or something is blocking it."

"What could do that?" Ryan asked.

"Many things." Fuji told him. "Magnetic fields, telepathic fields, cosmic fields..."

"Right, all kinds of fields." Ryan sighed, sinking into a chair. "We've got to find him."

"That voice did say not to worry." Allison pointed out as she and Rick came up from their rooms below.

"I don't trust mysterious voices." Ryan insisted. "We were just fighting a Psychic-type monster, remember? And Fuji said telepathic fields could be blocking Brent's signal. And it's strange how we just couldn't resist giving up the search when it told us to"

"I hope you're wrong, Ryan." Fuji said somberly. "Where's Ginger?"

"Probably in her room worrying." Allison guessed. "She is his best friend, after all."

"Alert! Alert!" The group all looked at the computer as it's alarm suddenly went off. "Monster attacking Pallet Town."

"Just what we need." Ryan groaned. "Call Ginger."

"I will." Fuji agreed. "Get out there!"

"Ready, guys?" Ryan asked, raising his morpher.

"Ready!"

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Charizard!"

In Pallet Town, Abhora walked calmly through the streets, sword drawn, sending civilians fleeing in panic. The Rangers arrived and drew their weapons.

"Hmm. Red, Yellow, and Black. I seem to remember more of you." Abhora noted.

"Worry about the Rangers here, not the ones that aren't!" Ryan called, raising his Charizard Saber. He leaped and slashed down, but Abhora leaped and cut past him, sending him crashing down on his back.

Allison and Rick ran for him and swung their weapons, but he teleported away, appearing behind them and slashing both in the back.

"You Rangers are so easy." he sighed as they struggled to their feet. Suddenly, a whip wrapped around his arm.

"I'll show you easy!" The Green Ranger pulled, sending him tumbling to the ground. Drawing back her weapon, Ginger swung, but Abhora's sword glowed as he rose. Slashing, he sliced her weapon in two.

"Don't bring a whip to a swordfight." he suggested as he walked towards her. "Especially when the sword is as sharp as mine."

"Hey!" Abhora stopped on hearing a voice ring out nearby.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Good, you're awake." Brent was indeed up and about, finding his way to the kitchen, where his mysterious rescuer was sitting down for breakfast. "Care for a bite before you go?"

"I'd love to..." Brent started, but was interrupted by her Alakazam's arrival.

'I think you should go now.' he insisted. 'Your friends are in trouble. They need you.'

"I better get going." he amended. "Thanks anyway though." The lady nodded.

"Sure. Alakazam will teleport you home. And Brent?" She tapped her fingers on the table. "Alakazam told me about some of those Pokémon battles you lost. You're being too aggressive." she told him. "Particularly with Blastoise, you might want to try being more defensive."

"Okay." Brent nodded. "Thanks for the tip." Alakazam grabbed his arm.

'Remember her words when you're fighting this creature.' he told him. 'He is powerful, but if you can withstand what he throws at you, it'll leave him wide open.' Brent nodded in understanding and Alakazam teleported him away, heading for Pallet Town.

* * *

 _Back in Pallet Town..._

"Why don't you leave this town alone?" Jessica snapped as she glared at Abhora. "Nobody wants you here." Recognizing her as one of his superiors, the Abra-monster reached out with his mind. 'Play along, you idiot.' she thought. 'Make them trust me completely.'

'Right.' Abhora agreed telepathically. "Why don't you mind your own business!" he yelled aloud, swinging his blade and sending an energy wave at her. Jessica narrowly dove aside and avoided it, hitting the ground hard. Abhora marched towards her, raising his sword.

"No!" The other Rangers ran for him, but before they could do anything, a blue streak leaped in and kicked him away.

"B...lue Ranger!" Ginger called, thanking Arceus his name and color began with the same letter. Standing to full height, Brent nodded.

"Yep, that's me! I'm back!" Drawing his Blastoise Cannons, he pointed at Abhora. "You ready for round two?"

"If you didn't learn the first time." Abhora agreed. Rushing forward, he swung his blade down.

"Withdraw!" A shell-like coating appeared on Brent's cannons and he used them to catch the sword, forcing it down. A quick kick to Abhora's side left him off-balance long enough for Brent to spin and roundhouse him back.

"Oh, playing hard to cut, huh?" Abhora growled, his sword glowing brighter. Charging again, he knocked Brent's weapons aside as he tried to block and slashes him twice, ending with a jab that sent him flying. Brent flipped and landed on his feet, rubbing his chest.

"Let's take it up a notch." he decided. "Iron Defense!" His weapons glowed silver and he raised on over his head, catching Abhora's downward swing. Aiming the other, he fired into his foe point-blank, sending him rolling across the ground.

"See if you can block this!" Abhora roared as he rose to his feet, raising his glowing blade. "Psycho Cut!" Swinging, an energy blade rocket towards Brent.

"Protect!" Crossing his cannons, an energy field expanded from them, stopping attack in its tracks.

"What!?" Abhora lowered his sword in shock and Brent grinned under his helmet.

"Back at ya!" Thrusting his weapons out, he sent the attack shooting back, striking Abhora full on the chest. The mutant yelled in pain, sparking and toppling over, exploding from his own attack.

Brent ran over and helped Jessica to her feet as the rest of his team joined him.

"You okay, miss?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jessica agreed. "Thanks to you." Before anybody could say anything else, a glowing green sphere descended and Abhora reformed, towering over them.

"Better get to safety." Brent suggested. As she ran off, he flashed his teammates a thumbs up and raised a hand to the sky. "We need Poké Zord power, now!"

The Zord arrived and formed the Megazord, and Abhora raised his blade.

"Time to turn a robot into scrap metal!" he threatened, sword glowing.

"We gotta be defensive." Brent told the others. "He doesn't know how to deal with that."

"Right." Ryan agreed. "Smokescreen!" The Megazord held out its Charizard arm and shot a cloud of smoke across the field, vanishing into it.

"You can't hide from me." Abhora stepped forward, swinging his blade left and right. "I'll find you sooner or later." After several attempts, his blade hit something. "Gotcha!"

The smoke cleared slightly, revealing his blow had been blocked by the Megazord's Venu-Shield. Raising the Charizard Blades, they slashed past, causing Abhora to drop his weapon from the pain.

"Shadow Claw!" At Ryan's command, the Charizard arm glowed with ghostly energy and slashes down, striking Abhora and blowing him to pieces.

"Now THAT'S pure skill and power." Brent cheered as the Megazord stood victorious.

* * *

 _Later..._

"So, you don't know who she is?" Ryan asked. The group had gathered at the R&R Café, where Brent had recounted his story.

"She wouldn't give her name." he told them. "It's the strangest thing, though. I could swear I've met her before."

"Wish I could thank her." Ginger said. "If it weren't for her, I might not have a best friend right now."

"Well, I've gotta get going." Brent said, standing. "I got some new ideas on how to train my Pokémon, so I'm gonna go and practice. And when I'm ready." He pointed at Ryan. "I'm coming for you, buddy."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Ryan grinned. "If it's as good as your plans against that thing, you might just take a W." As Brent left, Allison nudged Ryan and pointed to another table, where Jessica was sat, looking very angry.

"Something wrong, Jess?" Ryan asked. She looked over at them.

"Oh, it's just been a strange day." she said. "First, I got involved in a fight between the Poké Rangers and some monster. Then, I discovered somebody stole one of my Pokémon."

"That's terrible!" Ginger said. "Did you call the police?"

"No. I know who did it." she said, rising. "And I'm going to talk to them right now."

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Rick called. Jess smiled back at them.

"C'mon guys. I'm not gonna go crazy on them. Just try to get what's mine back." Turning, she stepped out the door. 'Persia, you're gonna regret crossing me.' she thought as she started making her way back to base.

* * *

Next Time: When PC Storage inventor Bill creates a machine that can swap the bodies of humans and Pokémon, Team Rocket comes calling to recruit him. Can the Rangers protect him, or will the Rockets gain a new scientist? Find out soon in 'Bill's Experiment'

(A/N: Want to contribute to this story? Well, here's a challenge. We've seen 3 of Ryan's six Pokémon so far; Charizard, Hitmonchan, and Gyarados. Tell me any one of the remaining 3 in your review and you can co-write a future chapter (and by cowrite, I mean you write it and I'll proofread and maybe edit slightly if it needs it). I'll give you 2 hints: 1, all of them are static encounters in Fireread/Leafgreen, and 2, he and Brent share 6 types between their teams. And please review, by the way. Not just for that, but just to tell me what you think of the story, what you like, what could be improved; any sort of feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading. Mewtwo out!)


	6. Chapter 6-Bill's Experiment

Chapter 6-Bill's Experiment

To the northeast of Cerulean City, a man named Bill lives in a small cottage by himself. Bill is renowned throughout the Kanto region and the world in general for inventing the Pokémon Storage System on PC, but today, he is working on a new type of invention.

"And that should just about do it." Stepping back, Bill admired his work. "Finally, this body swap machine is complete." Nearby, his Eevee hopped up onto the table and tilted her head curiously. "Yes, Eve, this could do so much for the world. It could revolutionize the way Pokémon battling is done. And just think of all the good humans could do with a Pokémon's powers!" Eve purred in agreement and hopped down next to him, rubbing against his legs. "Now, we just need to test it."

At those words, Eve suddenly stopped and backed away. Bill laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't test it on you." Heading for a nearby table, he picked up a Pokéball containing a Rattata. "I caught this guy just for the occassion."

Walking to his machine, Bill released the Rattata into one chamber and sealed the door. Turning, he activated the automatic switch function, set the timer for 30 seconds, and dashed into the other, the door sliding shut behind him.

Eve watched nervously as the machine flashed with green light, genetic data transfering between the two chambers. After nearly a minute, one door opened and Rattata stepped out. The small Pokémon looked itself over.

"It worked!" Bill's voice came out of its mouth. "Eve, we did!" Eve dashed forward enthusiastically, running excited circles around him. "Now we just have to..."

The other door opened and Bill's body stepped free, chittering uncertainly.

"Hey, no! Back in there!" Bill cried in surprise. "How did that door open?" Turning, he saw Eve stepping back from the button she had bumped. "Oh no..."

Rattata as Bill raced for the door, or at least, Bill thought he was until he jumped straight through a window. Charging after, Bill jumped up to the windowsill and looked out at his body running away.

"We gotta get him back, Eve." he said. His Eevee ran and leaped up beside him, nodding in agreement.

Unknown to either of them, a small mechanical insect watched from the roof.

* * *

 _In Team Rocket HQ..._

"This is it!" Rhynix leaped from his seat and raced off to find his boss. He located Mewtwovanni in his room, closing his eyes and floating into the air. "Boss!"

"What, Rhynix!?" Mewtwovanni snapped. "You know I must keep up my meditations if we are to conquer this world."

"Right, yes, but before you do, I found something. Remember how we no longer have a scientist?"  
"Mmhmm." Mewtwovanni said boredly, his eyes starting to close.

"Well, I found a potential one! He's built a machine that can swap human and Pokémon bodies. That's just the kind of genetic expertise we could use, right?"

"I suppose." Mewtwovanni sighed. "Very well. Get his tech and try to recruit him."

"Thank you, sir." Rhynix nodded and turned to leave.

"And try not to bungle this one!" Mewtwovanni growled. "A mind like that really could bring us to our goals much faster."

"I'll do my best, sir." The admin left to make a monster as Mewtwovanni settled in for his meditation.

* * *

 _Poké…Rangers…Kanto! (All five teens show off their morphers)_

 _*beat*_

 _The Rockets are rising (Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Jessica shown)_

 _With powers unrivaled. (Mewtwovanni fires his growth ball)_

 _The world is in danger; (City shown under attack)_

 _It's time for the… (Fuji holds out a box containing morphers)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zords shown)_

 _*insert your own guitar riff* (The Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced)_

 _United they stannnnd… (The team fires the Poké Blaster)_

 _To protect the world from devastation. (Pokémon Megazord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (All 5 Rangers pose with an explosion behind them)_

* * *

 _Fuji's Lab..._

"Hey, Al?" Allison looked up from the book she was reading as Ryan walked down the stairs into her room. "You know where Fuji is?"

"In the sub-lab down below." she told him, indicating a staircase leading further down. At the bottom was a locked door. "Working on 'something to help you guys in your mission', he said." Ryan tossed his bag down and took a seat on the couch.

"Guess I'll just wait for him to come up." he sighed.

"Something on your mind?" Allison asked, closing her book and setting it aside.

"Well..." Ryan started, staring off into the distance.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Allison told him.

"No, it's just...I wanted to ask him some things about Team Rocket." he said.

"Really?" Allison leaned forward. "Like what?"

"Like who all is a member." he said. "I have this one memory..." He thought back to when he was much younger, back when his mother was still around. He could remember her in a uniform he hadn't really noticed at the time, but after he started his Pokémon journey and learned about Team Rocket, he recognized it as theirs. "I think my mom might've been one of them. I just want to know if she still is, just in case, you know."

"If we have to fight her or something?" Allison asked. Ryan nodded wordlessly. "That sucks, Ryan. I really hope she isn't."

"Alert! Alert!" A speaker of them blared the computer above's voice. "Mutation detected in Cerulean City!"

"Guess it'll have to wait." Ryan leaped to his feet, pressing a button on his morpher. "Brent, Ginger, Rick, we got trouble in Cerulean."

"We'll meet you there." Brent agreed. Ryan looked at Allison.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Always." she agreed.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Pikachu!"

"Charizard!"

* * *

 _Soon, in Cerulean City..._

The two Rangers arrived with weapons drawn and walked down the city's Main Street. Pedestrians looked at them in wonder, but strangely, nobody seemed to be running or panicking.

"Weird." Allison muttered. "Awfully peaceful for a monster attack."

"Stay on guard." Ryan glanced around. "There's got to be a mutant around here somewhere."

The pair searched, looking down alleys, checking behind parked vehicles, even leaping up onto the rooftops in case something was there. There was no sign of any monsters. Soon, the Blue, Green, and Black Rangers arrived to join them.

"What's the deal? Did you guys already deal with the problem?" Rick asked.

"No, we can't find anything." Ryan told them. "Maybe the computer got a false reading."

At that moment, somebody ran headlong into him. Ryan staggered and turned, catching the man before he fell.

"Whoa, easy there." he said, steadying him. "What's the hurry?" Rather than reply, the figure stepped back, a stranger chittering coming from its mouth. "Uh, run that by me again?"

Before anybody could say anything, a boulder sailed by, exploding behind the group and knocking them all off their feet. People screamed and ran as Rhynix and another mutant stepped up.

"Hello, Rangers." Rhynix grinned. "I've been waiting to meet you."

"Ah, great, two for the price of one." Ryan and the team pulled themselves to their feet. "Who are you guys?" he asked.

"I am Rhynix, admin and general of Team Rocket." the mutant introduced himself. "And this is Fearcrow." he added, indicating his ally. Fearcrow had the general appearance of a scarecrow, but if you looked closely, you could see what appeared to be a Gastly inside his head. He had oversized Fearow wings stretching from his back and carried a spear with the point shaped like a Fearow's head.

"Now, if you don't mind..." Fearcrow's mouth didn't move as he spoke, his voice echoing from somewhere inside him. "We need him." He leveled his spear at the strange guy, who had backed up and was fearfully sitting against the wall.

"Yes, Bill will have no choice but to work for us when we're the only ones who can return his true body." Rhynix agreed.

"No idea what you're talking about." Ginger told them, drawing her Venusaur Whip. "But you're not taking him anywhere."

"Yeah." Allison nodded and stepped forward, pointing her Pikachu Striker at them. "So leave, before we destroy you."

"Oh, I'm terrified." Fearcrow said with an unmistakable sarcastic tone. "Or perhaps you are the one who..." He started to raise his spear, but Rhynix caught his arm and lowered it.

"Let me." he ordered. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Roaring, he charged at the Rangers.

"I got him!" Brent drew his Blastoise Cannons and fired, but every shot bounced off Rhynix's hide like nothing. "Impossible! With his typing..." That was all the Blue Ranger could get out before Rhynix crashed into him, sending him flying down the street.

Ryan swung his Charzard Saber, but Rhynix caught the blade in his bare hand. Twisting it aside, he slammed a punch into Ryan's chest, knocking him back, before turning and doing the same to Rick and Allison as they tried to attack him from behind.

"Power Whip!" Ginger swung her weapon, but Rhynix caught it and stopped the blow easily.

"Don't you Rangers learn?" Pulling, he twirled the Green Ranger over his head before hurling her into Brent as he charged back towards the battle, knocking them both over.

"How is he doing that?" Brent groaned as he tried to get to his feet.

"Solid Rock, Rangers!" Rhynix grinned, pounding his chest proudly. "That and I'm just too powerful for you!" Raising an arm, a stone cannon appeared on his hand. "Rock Blast!" Five boulders shot out in quick succession, striking the rising Rangers and sending them all back to the ground. Rhynix chuckled. "And you're supposed to be tough. Fearcrow, get him."

Nodding, Fearcrow stepped forward, making for Bill's body, but Ryan pulled himself up and leaped, swinging his Charizard Saber.

"Drill Peck!" The tip of Fearcrow's spear began to spin and he slammed it into the Red Ranger's midsection, smashing him back against a building before dropping him to the ground. He raised the weapon to strike down, but Allison's Pikachu Striker blocked the blow and she pushed him back.

"Thunderbolt!" Charging her weapon with electricity, she fired the attack, hitting Fearcrow hard and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Foolish Ranger." he growled as he stood. "Face the true power of my spear! Nightmare!" Holding the spear out, a blast of ghostly energy shot from the tip. Moments before it could strike Allison, Ryan pushed her aside, taking the attack himself.

The Red Ranger screamed in horror as a strange purple aura surrounded his body, demorphing to reveal his eyes glowing the same color. He collapsed onto the pavement.

"Ryan!" Brent ran over and rolled him over onto his back. "What did you do to him!?"

"I trapped him in his own worst fear." Fearcrow cackled. "Maybe you'd like to join him?" He tried firing another Nightmare, but Brent raised his Blastoise Cannons.

"Protect!" The energy barrier caught the attack and he flung it back, Fearcrow narrowly sidestepping.

"Enough screwing around." Rhynix ordered. "Let's just get Bill's body and get out of here." Fearcrow nodded and started forward again, but a small grey figure leaped and latched onto his hand.

"Hey! Get off, you little pest!" He raised his spear to stab at it, but Rhynix grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy?" The admin snapped. The Rattata leaped back and landed near the Rangers.

"Leave my body alone, or I got more Hyper Fangs for ya!" it snarled. The Rangers gaped at seeing a Rattata speak. An Eevee trotted up and stood beside it, growling as menacingly as such an adorable Pokémon can.

"Please. We are mutants. Puny Pokémon like you can't do anything to us!" Rhynix laughed.

"But we can!" Brent called, scooping Ryan's Charizard Saber up. "Poké Blaster!" The Rangers combined their weapons and aimed the cannon at the two mutants. "Fire!"

The supercharged Golem Mace shot from the Poké Blaster's barrel and Rhynix raised his hands to try and catch it. Despite this, it still hit hard enough to create an explosion that knocked both him and Fearcrow off their feet. Rhynix growled and rose as Rick caught his returning weapon.

"Oh, you want another?" the Black Ranger asked, loading it again. Suddenly, a group of G-Spliced ran up to Rhynix, lugging some sort of strange machine over their heads.

"My Swapper!" The Rattata called out.

"Fine, you can keep them." Rhynix snarled, turning to face the Rangers. "We've still got their technology. Let's go!" Fearcrow smacked the butt of his spear on the ground and the two vanished.

"Ryan..." Brent and Ginger knelt over him, Allison and Rick nearby. His eyes were still glowing and he was thrashing on the ground, muttering what sounded like 'No.' over and over. "We've gotta get him back to the lab.

"Rangers, hey!" The Rattata trotted up to them, Eevee right behind. "This is Eve, and my name's Bill, PC inventor?"

"Yeah, I know you." Rick nodded, looking at his human body. "I can't believe I didn't recognize it right away. How did you..."

"Long story. But I wanted to thank you for helping me, or him..." He stared at his body as it tried to bolt and Allison grabbed it, holding in steady. "Against those things."

"It's what we do." Rick said.

"Don't know how I'll get back in my body now, though." he sighed. "Those creatures stole my machine, so..."

"Maybe we can help." Allison suggested, raising her morpher. "Fuji, come in. You there?"

"Of course." the scientist's reply came back. "I've been monitoring the situation. Get back to the lab, and bring Bill and his body with you. Between him and Ryan, we've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"What the hell? Where am I?" Ryan looked around. He could see nothing but blackness in every direction. He couldn't even tell what he was standing on. And yet, it didn't seem like it was dark. More like there just wasn't anything there. But that was impossible; if there wasn't, what was he standing on?

"Hello, Ryan." a feminine voice growled from behind him. Ryan whirled to see a familiar figure.

"Mom?" he asked nervously.

The lady looked like an older, female version of him. She had his eyes, his hair color, his general facial structure. She didn't seem happy to see him.

"You shouldn't be here." she said. "I thought I made that clear when I left."

"What? You didn't make anything clear!" Ryan told her. "Look, I just want..." He reached out a hand, but she smacked it aside.

"Don't you get it!?" Waving her hand, she indicating her outfit. She was wearing a Team Rocket uniform. Had she been wearing that a moment ago? He hadn't noticed. "We're on opposite sides here, Ryan. It's only a matter of time before we fight."

"No! I won't fight you." Ryan shook his head. "We don't have to be en..." He was interrupted by his mom driving a kick into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Fine. Make it easy for me." She grinned.

"What are you doing?" He groaned, rolling aside to avoid another kick. "Mom, stop!"

"No, Ryan. We might as well get this over with." she insisted. "I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it."

"You won't." Ryan shooks his head emphatically. "I'm a Ranger. I won't let you. And the others won't." His mom laughed.

"I could not care less, Ryan." she smirked. "Surround yourself with a thousand Rangers. It won't protect you from me." Rushing forward, she swung a fist and Ryan was too stunned to dodge. The blow crashed against the side of his face. Pain erupted and he fell backwards, holding his cheek. His mom stood over him, laughing evilly, and drew back her fist once more.

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab..._

"Bill, you remember the details of your machine?" Fuji asked as the group arrived. The Rattata nodded. "Good. Allison, you and him take that end of the lab and work on reconstructing it. As for the rest of us..." He took Ryan's limp form from Brent's arms and layed him on an examining table. "We need to have a look at Ryan."

As Allison, Bill, and Eve went off to work on their mission, Brent leaned in closer to Fuji.

"Um, this Bill guy's kinda already seen Ryan demorphed, so..." he whispered.

"That's fine." Fuji told him. "Bill's trustworthy. The rest of you can power down too, if you want."

"Okay, if you say so." Brent agreed.

"Power Down!" The Rangers all demorphed and Brent, Ginger, and Rick gathered around Ryan as Fuji started to examine him.

After over 10 minutes, Fuji sighed and sat back.

"I don't get it. There's nothing physically wrong with him as far as I can tell." Leaning forward, he looked closely at the Red Ranger's glowing eyes. "Whatever this is, it's all mental, I think."

"So what do we do about it?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know." Fuji told her. "I'm not a telepath. I don't know what's going on in there, and I can't fix something when I don't know what the problem is." Standing up straight, Brent suddenly whirled and went for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To find someone who is telepathic." He called as he left. "Just make sure nothing happens to him. I'll be right back."

* * *

 _At Team Rocket HQ..._

"Well, it was a partial success." Rhynix said, examing the equipment they'd taken. Fearcrow nodded in agreement.

"If only those annoying Rangers hadn't got in the way." he snarled. "We could've gotten everything. Least I dealt with the red one."

"Not bad, boys." The two turned to find Jessica standing in the doorway. "I'm sure the boss will be pleased when he wakes up."

"Well, he won't be mad, at least." Rhynix sighed. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Just looking for Persia." Jessica told him. "She and I need to have...a talk."

"Haven't seen her since she left looking for Dr. Freeman." Rhynix said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to figure out how this thing works without the scientist who made it to explain."

"Here's an idea: why don't you make a trade?" Jessica suggested.

"What do you mean?" Rhynix asked her.

"Well, Fearcrow, you said you did something to the Red Ranger, yes?" she inquired.

"Indeed. I trapped him in a nightmare." he agreed.

"Well, offer to reverse it." she told them. "In exchange, the Rangers will have to hand over Bill and his body. Simple."

"Hey, that's not bad." Rhynix nodded. "We'll try it." As Jessica left, he called out to her. "What's your problem with Persia? At least, you sound like you're mad at her."

"She stole one of my Pokémon, turned it into that Abra thing." she told him. "And I'm going to make her regret that."

"Ah. Well, since you gave us advice, allow me to give you some." he said. "Let it slide for now. She's a powerful mutant; there's really nothing you could do to her."

"We'll see." Jessica said.

"Your choice." Rhynix shrugged. "Just think about it."

* * *

 _Not far from Nugget Bridge..._

'Alakazam! Can you hear me!?' Brent thought, putting as much force behind the call as he could. 'If you can, I need to talk to you!'

'Please, please let him hear it.' Brent hoped. 'He's the only one I know who can...'

'Hello, Brent.' He turned to find Alakazam had appeared behind him. 'I hope you aren't trying to come back for a visit, because my master doesn't want people coming and going.'

"Glad to see you too." Brent muttered. "Listen, I need your help." Alakazam gazed at him for a moment.

'I see. You want me to help your friend out of his condition.' he nodded in understanding.

"Did you just read my mind?" Brent asked. "You're not supposed to be doing that without permission."

'I'm sorry. I sensed from your tone that time might be limited and that was quicker than you explaining.' Turning aside, he gazed off into the distance. 'I don't know. She won't like it.'

"Won't like you helping somebody in need?" Brent raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you both did when you rescued me?"

'That's not what I meant.' Alakazam corrected. 'I was saying she won't like me leaving her alone for the time this may take. But okay.' Turning, he approached Brent. 'I will help your friend, but as soon as he comes to, I'm leaving. No time to stay around and soak up thanks, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Brent agreed. "As long as you help."

'Very well.' Alakazam grabbed his arm. 'Let us go.'

* * *

 _Soon, in Fuji's Lab..._

Ginger and Rick jumped in surprise and struck a fighting pose as Brent and Alakazam appeared out of nowhere.

'What is it with you Rangers trying to attack me on sight?' Alazkam asked Brent. The Blue Ranger shrugged.

"We just startled them. Don't worry. Guys, this is Alakazam. He's going to help us." he explained.

"You mean, the Alakazam who helped you when you were hurt?" Ginger asked. The Psychic Pokémon nodded. "Well, as long as you're here, thank you for that. I..."

'No need and no time.' Alakazam broadcast the telepathic message to the whole room. 'I have to go soon, so let me have a look at your leader.' Stepping forward, he looked into Ryan's glowing purple eyes. 'Ghostly. Any idea what happened?'

"The thing said he trapped him in his greatest fear." Rick offered.

"I see." Alakazam raised a hand over Ryan's head. "Let me just..."

"Alert! Alert!" the computer's alarm interrupted them. "Mutant detected in Celadon City."

"Rangers!" A screen brought up an image of Fearcrow standing in front of the Department Store. "If you ever want to see your friend back to normal, I suggest you bring Bill and his body to me at once!"

"What do we do?" Ginger asked.

"Allison, how long until that machine is finished?" Fuji called over.

"5, 10 minutes?" she yelled back. "Thank Arceus this lab is well-stocked."

"Right. Brent, Ginger, Rick, you guys stall him." Fuji told them. "I'll help Alakazam work on Ryan. Go!"

"Right. Ready, guys?" Brent asked.

"Ready!"

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

As the three Rangers dashed off, Alakazam turned back to Ryan.

'Here goes nothing.' he thought, raising a hand and entering the Red Ranger's mind.

* * *

 _Inside..._

Alakazam found himself in pure darkness, except it wasn't really dark. He could see fine, and there was nothing to see but blackness. Focusing, he found Ryan curled up on the, well, not the ground, but whatever they were standing on.

"Ryan?" Alakazam knelt next to him. "Hey, do you remember that you're Ryan?"

"Of course." Coughing, he rolled over. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about it. What happened to you?" Ryan was battered, bruised, bleeding from the lip and nose. He groaned as he sat up.

"My...my mom." He muttered, tears running down his face. "She did this."

"What!?" Alakazam recoiled in surprise. "She would never."

"Of course I would." Alakazam turned to find Ryan's mother standing nearby, glaring. "You've made a grave mistake in coming here, Alakazam."

"How dare you!" Alakazam stood and glared at the figure. "Taking his mother's image and using it to torment him!? You're sick!"

"What...are you...?" Ryan blinked. "Is she not?'

"No, of course 'she' isn't!" Alakazam folded his arms. "Why don't you show him your true form?" Shrugging, the image of Ryan's mom vanished, revealing what could only be a Pokémon, but not one Ryan had ever seen before. Alakazam recognized it though. "Darkrai..." he growled.

"That's me." The nightmarish Pokémon floated back and forth, as if pacing. "And Ryan, just because I am not your mother doesn't mean what I told you is untrue. She doesn't love you."

"Lies!" Alakazam snapped. "Stop playing with his mind."

"How do you know?" Ryan choked out, barely able to talk through his tears. "It all seemed so real...I...I don't know what to believe. Can you prove she does?"

"Yes, prove it to him, if you can." Darkrai urged. Narrowing his eyes, Alakazam knelt and placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan, I know because I've met your mother. I've been in her mind. And do you know what I saw there?" Leaning his head forward, he shared the memory with Ryan. The Red Ranger could hear a voice that he knew to be his mother's, lamenting that she couldn't stay with him, hoping he was doing well and was happy, wishing she could've been there for him. Leaning back, he continued to cry, but the tears took on a different tone; tears of joy instead of sorrow.

"He did enter my Realm of Nightmares." Darkrai said. "He had to learn why it is called such."

"He was sent here against his will!" Alakazam snapped. "And you need to leave him alone!"

"I'm afraid that doesn't matter." Darkrai chuckled. "And since you've decided to come here as well, let's have a look at YOUR fears..." Extending a hand, Darkrai sent tendrils of darkness shooting forward, wrapping around Alakazam and digging into his mind. "Ah, I see. How amusing." Laughing, Darkrai turned to Ryan. "Would you care to hear about his greatest fear?"

"Enough!" A sphere of psychic energy extended around Alakazam, pushing the tendrils back. "I am an Alakazam! One of the most powerful Psychic Pokémon in the world! And you have faced but a fraction of my true power..." Rising into the air, Alakazam's power sphere started to glow brighter. When it vanished, he had changed. He was floating with his legs crossed, a flowing white beard on his chin, and an entire collection of psychic-enhancing spoons floating above him. "You will leave." he commanded.

"You fool!" Darkrai laughed. "I am pure Dark! Your Pyschic powers are no threat to me."

"We shall see." Alakazam said calmly. "Miracle Eye!" A third eye glowed to life on his forehead. "His willpower was strong. It took much of your strength to push through it and convince him you were real." Darkrai growled.

"Get out of my head! Curse that move!" he roared.

"You've been greatly weakened." Alakazam continued. "Do you really want to risk a battle with me?" Darkrai was silent for nearly a minute before speaking.

"Very well." he agreed. "But know this, Alakazam. Your worst fear will come true. From my realm, looking into the fabric of dreams and nightmares, I see all possibilities. And not one of them has a perfect ending for you."

"Psychic!" Darkrai vanished as Alakazam unleashed the attack. Descending, he extended a hand to Ryan. "Come. It's time to wake."

* * *

 _Back in Fuji's Lab..._

"Ryan!" Allison wrapped her arms around him as he sat up aruptly. Glancing over, he saw an Alakazam vanish.

"Who was that?" he asked. "Was he really here?"

"The Alakazam? Yeah, he was." Fuji told him. "Brent brought him to help get you out of, uh, whatever you were stuck in."

"He showed...he shared some things about..." he started, but a hand on his shoulder interupted.

"That's great and all." Bill said. "But your friends could probably used your help."

"Who are...oh, I remember. You're the weird chittering guy." Ryan said.

"No, that was a Rattata in my body. But I'm back!" He threw his hands into the air and cheered.

"We better get moving, Ryan." Allison told him. "The others are holding Fearcrow off as we speak."

"What!? What are we waiting for then?" Leaping up, he ran for the door.

"Wait!" Bill called. Ryan turned as he tossed a Pokéball towards him. "Use this Rattata to fool him. He doesn't know I'm back in my body yet."

"Right." Ryan rushed out, Allison close behind.

* * *

 _In Celadon..._

"Shadow Ball!" Fearcrow fired a sphere of darkness from his spear and struck the Black, Blue, and Green Rangers, knocking them onto their backs from the blast. "You Rangers couldn't just go for the deal. It would've been so simple." Stomping forward, he raised his spear.

"Not today!" Leaping in, Allison drew her Pikachu Striker. "Iron Tail!" The force of the strike knocked Fearcrow's spear from his hands and sent it rolling across the ground.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up." he growled.

"She's not alone!" Leaping up, Ryan propelled himself off his teammate's shoulder and swung his Charziard Saber. "Air Slash!" The blast of cutting air sent Fearcrow staggering back, but he didn't fall.

"What!? How did you escape the Nightmare Realm?" he roared in anger. "No matter! Air Slash!" Flapping his wings, he sent two cutting blasts at the Rangers, striking them and knocking them off their feet. "Two can play that game."

"Well, how about this?" Ryan called, pulling a Pokéball. "You want this weird, talking Rattata?"

"Give him to me!" Fearcrow demanded, holding out a hand. "I want him now!"

"Then go get him!" Drawing back, Ryan hurled the ball as high into the air as he could. Seeing this, Fearcrow leaped after it. "Let's combine our weapons, guys!" The other Rangers ran over to join him and they formed the Poké Blaster as Fearcrow caught the Pokéball and landed. "Fire!"

The Golem Mace glowed and shot out, slamming into Fearcrow and sending the Rattata in its ball flying from his hand. Ryan reached up and caught it as Rick caught his mace, the whole team turning away as Fearcrow fell and exploded.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Let me guess...still want to talk to Fuji?" Allison asked as Ryan arrived in her room. He nodded nervously. "Sorry. He ducked back down to work on his secret project." Ryan sighed and plopped down on the couch. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I...I thought I made peace with my mom abandoning me." Ryan said. "I told myself she didn't care, and convinced myself that I didn't either. But then...the things that happened today."

"You were trapped in your greatest fear." Allison recalled. "Something to do with her?"

"Yeah..." Ryan cleared his throat. "She, uh, hated me there. Tried to kill me even."

'What do you even say to that?' Allison wondered. 'Especially when it reminds you of your own worst fear...'

"But it was all a lie." Ryan went on. "That Alakazam, I'll have to ask Brent about him more, but he's met my mom before. He showed me that she does care about me, and that she wished she didn't leave." he sighed. "So, I learned that both of the people I thought didn't care...do."

"I'm sorry." Allison moved over and sat down next to him. "You know, I used to worry that my parents didn't care too." 'And you still do.' she added in her head.

"Really?" Ryan asked. She nodded.

"Yep. But now that you know she does, you have to find her, right?" Ryan looked away.

"I know being a Ranger comes first. But, when all of this is over, I have to." he agreed.

"Yeah. I can help, if you want." she offered. "I could take you meet my dad. If anybody can track a missing person down, it's him."

"Thanks." Ryan said gratefully. "I'd like that." He smiled. "You know, I'm glad I ran into you that day."

"Me too." she agreed, wrapping him in a hug. Exhausted from the day, Ryan closed his eyes as he listened to her heart beating, feeling as if he'd finally learned what peace really was. Soon, he was drifting off, and Allison smiled as she realized, content to let him rest.

* * *

 _In Celadon City..._

'Fearcrow's spear.' Jessica reached down and picked up the weapon, examining it. 'You were right, Rhynix. I didn't have the power to do anything to Persia. But now..." Laughing, she twirled the weapon and rested it on her shoulder as she walked off. 'When that backstabbing cat gets back, I'll give her a lesson she'll never forget.' The Rocket admin set off into the night, planning how she would do it.

* * *

Next Time: Mewtwovanni sends the monster Digitri to mine rare minerals for a mysterious project. How will the Rangers handle this burrowing menace? And will Fuji complete his newest creation in time to bring it into play? Find out soon in 'Can You Dig It?'

(A/N: I feel like somebody's gonna ask how Alakazam Mega Evolved without his trainer present, so let me just say, he didn't physically do it; only his telepathic avatar did...does that make any sense? I dunno. But in any case, challenge from last chapter is still open if anybody's interested, and will stay open until such chapter as the rest of Ryan's team is revealed. Only one more chapter before the next 2-parter. I'm really looking forward to this one, but I can't say anything more than that. Look forward to seeing your reviews on this chapter, and I'll see you next time. Mewtwo out!)


	7. Chapter 7-Can You Dig It?

(A/N: As you probably noticed, I've reformatted the story to better signify the breaks between scenes, and I think we can all agree it's better now. Also, I'm trying to keep to a weekly update schedule. I aim to upload a new chapter every Monday, though that is not a guarantee; if I'm busy, it may slip back to Tuesday or Wednesday, and every once in a while a week might be missed altogether. But generally, if you're following this story, expect something on Monday. And now, on with the show!)

* * *

Chapter 7-Can You Dig It?

To the northwest of Celadon City, in a small cottage hidden behind a practically unpassable wall of brush, Persia stomped down the stairs from the upper floor. In the living room, a woman sat in a chair, bound and gagged. Approaching, Persia removed the gag.

"Let's go over this again." she suggested. "Where is Dr. Emilia Freeman?"

"I don't know!" the woman insisted, tears running down her face. "I bought this place years ago! I don't know where she went afterwards."

"Surely she left an address? A phone number? Some way for people to contact her?" Persia prodded.

"You've been all over the place. If it was here, you would've found it." The woman looked around at the shambles that had been made of her home. "You've tore everything in the place apart."

"Not yet." Moving behind her, Persia placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, digging her claws in and drawing blood. "But I will if I don't get what I want."

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" The lady burst into tears again. "I would tell you if I did."

"She must have left something!" Persia demanded, squeezing harder with her claws.

"You're just asking the same things over and over, and I keep telling you, she didn't! The place was bare!" Persia released her shoulder and walked over in front of her.

"I wish I could believe that." the mutant said, holding up a hand and extending her claws to full length, about 6 inches long.

"Stop!" Persia whirled as the door was kicked in and the Poké Rangers stormed inside, weapons drawn. "Step away from her!" Ryan ordered.

"Rangers." Persia greeted. "I'd say it's a pleasure to finally meet you, but why should I lie?" Stepping back, she positioned herself behind her hostage. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Persia, admin and general of Team Rocket."

"Great. That makes two of them." Ginger groaned. Persia narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know I was here, anyway?" she asked. "I know for a fact that I'm too stealthy for your scanners to pick up."

"Maybe we upgraded?" Allison suggested.

"Or maybe somebody told you." Persia watched as the Rangers glanced at each other. "Yep, thought so. Well, I've gotta go." Grabbing the chair, Persia spun it around and slashed, opening a collection of gashes down the woman's chest.

"NO!" Ryan started forward, but Persia kicked her towards them.

"Follow me or get her medical attention. Your choice." Laughing, Persia crouched and leaped, crashing through a window. Brent ran to it and fired his Blastoise Cannons, but she dodged and leaped into the treetops, vanishing.

* * *

 _Poké…Rangers…Kanto! (All five teens show off their morphers)_

 _*beat*_

 _The Rockets are rising (Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Jessica shown)_

 _With powers unrivaled. (Mewtwovanni fires his growth ball)_

 _The world is in danger; (City shown under attack)_

 _It's time for the… (Fuji holds out a box containing morphers)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zords shown)_

 _*insert your own guitar riff* (The Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced)_

 _United they stannnnd… (The team fires the Poké Blaster)_

 _To protect the world from devastation. (Pokémon Megazord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (All 5 Rangers pose with an explosion behind them)_

* * *

 _In the R &R Café..._

Ryan, Rick, Allison, and Brent had gathered at a table to go over what they had just experienced. Ginger, having recently been hired on as the café's third server, was currently delivering drinks to other patrons.

"Team Rocket's generals are ruthless." Allison said sadly. "I hope that poor lady gets better."

"Powerful too." Brent put in, recalling how Rhynix had shrugged off all of their attacks. "I think we're in for a rough road to stopping them."

"Hope Fuji finishes his project soon." Rick stirred sugar into his coffee absentmindedly. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"I don't understand how our scanners weren't able to pick her up." Allison sat back, thinking. "They scan the entire region for mutated DNA; somehow, she didn't register on it. Any thoughts, Ryan?"

Ryan said nothing, staring intently at a piece of paper in his lap.

"Ryan?" she repeated. Brent nudged him.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry." Sighing, he slid the paper onto the table. "I was just trying to figure out who left this note here for us."

"It's a good question." Brent pulled the paper to himself and examined it. "'Ryan/Red Ranger, there is a mutant you cannot detect at the following location'" he read. "And then it's got the coordinates for that place."

"We know, Brent. We were there when Ryan found it." Rick reminded him. Ryan sat forward.

"We've all been very careful about keeping our identities a secret, right?" The others nodded. "So who could know I'm the Red Ranger?"

"And who could know Persia was at the house." Brent added. "Unless, of course, they were working with her."

"Perhaps Team Rocket has a traitor in their midst." Allison suggested.

"Possible." Ryan agreed. "Though I wish they would come forward and tell us. Such a source could prove valuable in stopping them."

"Hey guys." Jessica pulled up a chair and took a seat with them. "What's that you got there?"

"Nothing." Ryan quickly snatched the note and folded it up, putting it away in his pocket. "Just, uh, paperwork. You know."

"Right." Jessica suppressed the urge to smirk knowlingly. They were clearly trying to figure out who had made the note she had left for them to find. "So, I was thinking, would you guys like to get away for a day?"

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. Jessica reached for her purse and pulled a brochure, handing it to her.

"The cruise ship S.S. Anne is arriving in Vermilion City soon." she explained. "I was thinking, maybe we could all go check it out. Perhaps promote the café a little in the process?"

"We'll have to think about it." Brent told her. "I mean, I'd have to check with my mom, and, you know." he glanced at the other Rangers and they nodded, picking up on his meaning. They'd have to make sure Fuji was okay with them running off for a day.

"I think it's a good idea." Allison said. "We've all been pretty stressed lately, yes? It'd be nice to have a day to relax."

"We'd have to shut down the café." Rick noted.

"But in exchange, we'd get exposure on a world-renowned ship." Ryan put in. "I say, long as we're free, we're in." Rick and Allison quickly agreed, and eventually Brent nodded as well.

"Great!" Jessica smiled and stood. "I better get back to work. Just come tell me once you've checked that you can."

"Yeah, we will." Rick told her. "Thanks, Jess. I think we're all gonna enjoy it."

'Oh, you'll enjoy it, Rangers.' Jessica thought, grinning deviously as she turned away. 'Until it proves to be the last vacation you ever take.'

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Team Rocket's base..._

"Boss?" Persia found Mewtwovanni in the fusion room, strapping a grunt into the machine. "I'm back."

"So I see." Mewtwovanni turned to face her as he finished. "And what did you find?"

"Just this." Persia held up a disc. "It's an HM of Fly, hidden in a wall of the attic. I believe it can lead us to the target."

"Really? And how is that?" he asked.

"If I can pick up the psychic remnants of what Pokémon it has been used on, perhaps we could track one down to the doctor's location." she suggested. "Where's Abhora?"

"Unfortunately, the Rangers destroyed him." Mewtwovanni told her.

"Damnit!" Persia looked at the disc in annoyance. "Guess I'll have to find another way to read it."

"Yes, you must." Mewtwovanni looked over his Pokémon options.

"What's this one gonna be?" Persia asked.

"I need him to mine out a crucial ingredient for my master plan." her boss told her. "It's important enough that I'm using one of my own Pokémon, like with you and Rhynix."

"Right." Persia watched as Mewtwovanni pulled out his Dugtrio and connected it to the machine. As her boss pulled the switch, the grunt began to squirm, soon letting out a scream of agony as his DNA was altered.

"The powerful ones are always the most painful." Mewtwovanni noted. "Right?"

"Don't remind me." Persia muttered. Finally, the transformation was complete and the new mutant pulled himself free.

"Digitri at your service, boss." Digitri bowed to Mewtwovanni. His entire body had turned brown and earthlike, with what appeared to be sharp rocks sticking out at random locations. His head was a Diglett, and a similar head sprouted from each shoulder. His hands were shovel-like, appearing almost like Drilbur's.

"Digitri, I need a rare metal." Mewtwovanni explained. "It's called Steelixium, and can only be found deep within the Earth."

"As you wish, boss." Digitri clashed his shovel-hands together. "I'll see what I can dig up." Rather than leave through the door, he burrowed straight down, through the concrete floor, into the basement, and then through its floor into the ground.

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed, is he?" Persia asked.

"As long as he gets his job done..." Mewtwovanni held out a hand, telekinetically repairing the floor. "I could not care less."

* * *

 _Later, near Pallet Town..._

"Ice Punch!" Ryan's Hitmonchan coated its fist in freezing mist and leapt forward.

"Counter it with Dynamic Punch!" Brent commanded. His Machamp obliged and the two Fighting-types' fists collided, knocking them both back. Machamp quickly used its other arms to break the ice off, but Hitmonchan staggered dizzily. "You got him now! Mega Punch!"

"Double Team, quickly!" Ryan called. Machamp swung, but Hitmonchan managed to get the move off, copying himself into three. Machamp looked between them, trying to find the real one. "Sky Uppercut!"

Machamp turned as the Hitmonchan to his right leaped and slammed a fist up under his chin.

"He doesn't have your stamina! Submission!" Brent told his Pokémon. Machamp grabbed Hitmonchan before it could flee and began pummeling it with all 4 fists, taking some recoil damage itself from the sheer force of the attack. When it let up, Hitmonchan was barely able to stay on its feet. "And now, Mega Punch!"

"Mach Punch!" Before Machamp could move, Hitmonchan shot forward, driving its fist into Machamp's stomach. The four-armed Pokémon stared in surprise for a moment before toppling backwards to the ground. Exhausted, Hitmonchan sat down and tried to catch its breath.

"Almost." Ryan put his hand on his dissappointed rival's shoulder. "You keep fighting like that, you really will beat me someday."

"Yeah, right..." Brent sighed, then smiled. "Guess it's back to training for us."

"That's the spirit!" As they talked, Allison knelt next to their Pokémon and used her healer abilities to restore them to full health. When she finished, the two trainers returned them to their Pokéballs.

"Hey, Allison, you ever think about becoming a trainer yourself?" Brent asked. "I mean, with that healing of yours, you could be almost unstoppable. Lots better than Potions."

"Yes, well, have you ever seen a healer who was a serious trainer?" she asked back. Brent shook his head. "Exactly. Funny how it works out; nobody who gets this ability has the desire to battle Pokémon competitively."

"You said it runs in your family?" Ryan remembered.

"I...yeah." She looked away nervously. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?" Brent wondered.

"She just said she didn't want to talk about it, Brent." Ryan told him. "That means it's time to change the subject."

"Alright, fine. What should we talk about instead?" Brent asked, folding his arms.

"How about Alakazam?" Ryan suggested.

"Not this again." Brent sighed. "I told you, I don't know where to find him or his trainer. I was unconcious when they brought me to their house, and they teleported me back after."

"I tried what you did, going out to Nugget Bridge and 'thinking loudly', as you put it." Ryan told him. "No response."

"Then I don't know what to tell you." Brent replied. "Why are you so desparate find him anyway? What happened in your mind?"

"It's...it's just important, okay?" Ryan said.

"Wait, you haven't told..." Allison stopped herself as Ryan turned to look at her. Brent blinked.

"You told her? You told her, but not your best friend?" he asked. "Fine, if that's how you want to be." Turning, he started to leave.

"Brent, it's not like that!" Ryan called. "I just was exhausted and needed to talk to someone. She was just the one there."

"Sure. You know what, Ryan?" Turning back, Brent walked up and looked him in the eyes. "It's not a problem. I really don't care. But I can't help you if you won't tell me what I'm helping you with." As Ryan looked away, Brent turned from him once more and left.

"Sorry." Allison said quietly. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine. He's right." Ryan sighed. "I should tell him."

"Why did you tell me, anyway?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know." Ryan told her. "I just...had this feeling, like you would understand. And you did, like you've been through the same struggles. I don't know, maybe you're just easy to talk to."

"Not exactly the same, but...let's just say I know where you're coming from. Maybe I'll be able to tell you someday." She laughed. "Isn't that strange? You told me about your issues and I still can't bring myself to tell you about mine."

Before Ryan could respond, the ground began to shake. The two staggered and toppled into the dirt as a figure burst free and landed nearby.

"Found some!" Digitri held up a lump of ore and admired it. "The boss will be pleased."

"Why couldn't it just be a trainer using Earthquake?" Ryan said wishfully. Hearing, Digitri turned to face them.

"Get lost, humans." he snapped. "I don't have time to deal with you." Swinging his claws, he pulled a chunk of earth free and hurled it.

"Look out!" Ryan and Allison rolled aside, narrowly avoiding the hit. "Let's do it."

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Pikachu!"

"Charizard!"

"Flamethrower!" Ryan ignited his Charizard Saber and sent a stream of fire shooting at Digitri, but the mutant easily batted it aside.

"Fire? I'll snuff that out easily." Raising his claws, Digitri burrowed back beneath the surface. Ryan and Allison looked around for him, but he popped back up right in front of Ryan, sweeping the Red Ranger's legs out from under him.

Whirling, he caught Allison's Pikachu Striker with his claws moments before it could connect.

"And electricity too." he noted. "Looks like it's my lucky day!" Leaping as Ryan slashed for his feet, he slammed his claws to the ground as he landed, sending a Magnitude-7 through the earth towards them, striking both Rangers and damaging them heavily.

"We better call the others." Ryan suggested, struggling to his feet.

"Not down yet?" Digitri asked. "Well, let's try a little more juice. Magnitude-8!" Another even bigger shockwave flared out, engulfing the Rangers in a powerful explosion of dust. When it settled, both were on the ground, demorphed. "You Rangers aren't so tough. Magnitude..."

"Water Pulse!" Before the Dugtrio monster could fire off his attack, the Blue Ranger arrived, firing both his weapons and sending the creature flying. "You guys okay?" he asked, standing defensively in front of Ryan and Allison.

"Yeah." Ryan stood shakily. "Glad you came back."

"Always." Brent nodded. "Now, let's finish this loser."

"Sorry, Rangers." Digitri shook his head. "I have more important things to do." Before the Rangers could do anything, he vanished into the ground once more.

"It's probably a trick." Ryan warned. The trio stood back-to-back warily, but after a few minutes it became apparent that their foe really was gone. "Or not."

"He'll be back." Brent said, raising his wrist and pressing his morpher. "Fuji, you there?"

"Aren't I always?" their mentor's voice came back. "I've got the computers scanning the region. If he surfaces again, we'll know."

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's Base..._

"Boss!" Digitri burst from the floor and was immediatly clocked by Rhynix, who he had popped up directly in front. "OW! What was that for?"

"Sorry. It was a reflex." the admin apologized. "Uh, who are you?"

"Digitri. Boss sent me to mine some Steelixium for him." he explained. "I thought this was his room?"

"One down that way." Rhynix pointed to his left.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Saluting, Digitri ducked back into his hole. Rhynix stared at the opening for a moment before shaking his head.

'I swear every one gets weirder.' he thought to himself.

A room over, Digitri popped out next to Mewtwovanni.

"Hey boss. Mission success!" Pulling out his acquired Steelixium, he tossed it over.

"Excellent work." Mewtwovanni nodded in satisfaction. "Did you happen to run into the Rangers while you were out there?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Digitri nodded excitedly. "I almost had the Red and Yellow ones beaten, but then the Blue Ranger showed up and, well, I figured I'd better deliver the prize before anything else."

"And I thought you weren't smart." Mewtwovanni remarked. "Well, your next mission is to get out there and destroy them, all of them."

"As you command." Digitri turned and leapt back down his hole as Mewtwovanni opened his door and went to put the Steelixium into storage with his Nuggets.

* * *

 _Soon, in Fuji's Sub-Lab/Basement..._

"Alert! Alert!" Fuji nearly dropped the power core he was preparing to connect with his latest creation as the computer's voice sounded. "Mutant detected in Pewter City."

"That's gotta be our guy." Carefully setting the core down, he activated his communicator. "Rangers, come in. He's in Pewter."

"We're on it." Ryan's voice came back.

"Be careful out there." Ending the communication, Fuji picked the core up again and looked at the metal behemoth in front of him. "Now, let's see if we can't get you up and running."

* * *

 _In Pewter City..._  
"Ah, welcome, Rangers." Digitri greeted as the team arrived. "Ready to shake things up?"

"Guess you didn't learn." Brent said. "Hydro Pump!" Aiming his cannons, the Blue Ranger fired his most powerful attack, but Digitri easily burrowed out of the way.

"Keep on guard." Ryan warned. "He's tricky."

Popping out behind Ginger, Digitri slashed down her back, sending the Green Ranger stumbling forward. Ryan slashed with his Charizard Saber, but he vanished back beneath the surface.

"Come up here and fight like a man!" Brent called down. Digitri immediately burst up in front of him and grabbed the Blue Ranger by the arms.

"Why don't you come down and fight like a Dugtrio?" he suggested, dragging Brent into the ground.

"Brent!" Ryan and the others ran forward as the Blue Ranger tried to pull himself up, but their foe was pulling him down.

"Rick! Count to 10 and hit us!" Brent called. "I'll be fine!"

"What does that mean?" Ginger asked. Rick gestured for everyone to back away.

"Just keep back." he said, raising his Golem Mace. At exactly 10 seconds, he swung down. "Earthquake!"

At the same time below, Brent kicked Digitri off of him and crossed his Blastoise Cannons.

"Protect!" An energy field enveloped him as the shockwave ripped through the ground, striking Digitri and damaging him. "Hydro Pump!" The watery blast sent Digitri crashing back onto the surface, opening a tunnel for Brent to climb out.

"Smart thinking." Ryan admired as Digitri stuggled to get back on his feet.

"Thanks." Brent shrugged. "Let's finish this loser." Quickly, the team combined their weapons.

"Poké Blaster!"

"I don't think so!" Digitri burrowed back under ground.

"Great." Ginger groaned. "This guy is really starting to get on my nerves."

Digitri appeared right in the middle of the group, sending the Poké Blaster flying from their hands. Twirling, he slashed all five of them before vanishing back beneath the surface.

"I've got an idea." Ryan said. "Allison, distract him when he shows up."

"Got it." she agreed.

"Ginger, when she does, make sure he stays."

"On it." Running to the Poké Blaster, the two female Rangers disconnected their weapons.

Digitri popped out to Brent's right, slashing and sending him flying.

"Shock Wave!" Allison stabbed her Pikachu Striker into the ground, sending a blast of lightning into Digitri. Unaffected, he turned to her in annoyance.

"You're either really stupid or really stubborn." Raising his claws, the Dugtrio mutant made to send a Magnitude towards her. As he did, Ginger's Venusaur Whip lashed out, just passing in front of his face.

"Sleep Powder!" A burst of green dust shot from the whip's tip, directly into Digitri's face. Staggering back, he tried to dig away, but quickly fell asleep, leaving him sticking half out of the ground. Ginger turned to give Ryan a thumbs up. "Like that?"

"I was more thinking grab him with the whip, but that's even better." he responded. Brent rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"And I thought you were a supposed to be a great trainer." he muttered.

"Let's try this again." Ryan suggested, ignoring the comment. The team reformed the Poké Blaster and aimed it at their snoozing foe. "And fire!" The Golem Mace shot out and smashed into Digitri with a powerful explosion, leaving nothing but scorched crater.

* * *

 _Back at Team Rocket's base..._

"So, the Rangers defeated Digitri." Mewtwovanni "But not without struggle." Forming a sphere of power in his hand, he grinned. "Let's see how they handle him supersized." Drawing back, he hurled his growth ball towards Pewter City.

* * *

 _Back in Pewter..._

The Rangers all stepped back as Digitiri was reformed and grew to tower over them.

"He's not done yet." Ryan noted. "Let's change that."

"We need Poké Zord power, now!"

Nothing happened. The Rangers stood awkwardly with their arms raised.

"Um, where are the Zords?" Ginger asked. Digitri raised a foot.

"Look out!" Allison warned. The team rolled aside, narrowly avoiding being flattened.

"Fuji!" Ryan called, pressing his morpher. "The Zords aren't coming!"

"Oh yes they are." Fuji countered. Ryan could hear a panel slamming and something powering up. "We are ready! Big time backup coming your way."

After a moment, the ground began to rumble. Digitri looked around in confusion before realizing something was coming up right under him, leaping away as a colossal figure even bigger than him broke onto the surface.

The Rangers shielded their eyes from the dust kicked up. When they looked again, they could see a giant robotic Onix looming over the city.

"Meet the Onix Carrier Zord." Fuji told them through their morphers. "I've been working day and night to get him running. Hope you like."

"It's amazing!" Rick admired.

"And check out what's inside." Fuji added. As he spoke, the five sections of body directly behind Onix's head opened, revealing the Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pikachu, and Golem Zords. "I thought it'd be easier if they weren't scattered all over the region."

"Alright!" Ryan clapped. "Let's do this!" Together, the five Rangers leaped up into their individual Zords. "Poké Zords, combine!"

Soon, the Pokémon Megazord was formed and facing off with Digitri.

"You think your machines scare me?" he asked. "I'll tear them apart." Roaring, Digitri charged and slashed down with his claws, but the Megazord easily caught the blow with their Venu-Shield.

"Charizard Blades!" Drawing the double-edged weapon, they slashed Digitri across his midsection.

"And Hydro Pump!" The cannons on the Megazord's shoulders charged up and fired, but Digitri burrowed out of the way.

"Not this again." Rick sighed.

Popping up next to them, Digitri slashed the Megazord once, twice, three times. Raising a foot, he kicked them back.

"Magnitude-10!" Striking his claws to the earth, the mutant sent a shockwave out that knocked the Megazord off its feet.

"Rangers." Fuji called them. "The Onix Zord has one last trick. Activate the Onix Drill."

"Right." Ryan nodded. The Megazord stood. "Onix Drill, attach!"

The tail end of the Onix Zord separated from its body and floated up to the Megazord, fitting over the Golem arm up to its elbow.

"Guess it's time to hit the dirt." Digitri decided, burrowing back underground.

"Oh no you don't." Ryan said. "Drill Run!" Rushing forward, the Megazord extended the Onix Drill down as it spun, digging beneath the surface and striking Digitri, sending him flipping onto the surface with a crash.

"Time to finish him." Allison suggested. The Onix Drill detached from the Megazord's arm and reconnected on top of its head.

"Horn Drill!" The team called together.

As Digitri stood, the Megazord charged, drill spinning. Lowering its head, the mech plowed straight through its foe, blowing him into chunks. Skidding to a halt, the Megazord stood proudly as what remained of Digitri exploded behind it.

"Yes!" Brent cheered. "This new Zord is amazing!"

"Glad to hear it." Fuji told them from back in his lab. "Didn't have a chance to test it. I was little worried it might blow up."

"You what?" Brent asked.

"That was a joke, Brent." Fuji told him. "Now, if you guys don't mind, it's back to work on ANOTHER secret project."

"Another Zord?" Ginger wondered.

"Not exactly." Fuji said. "Now, you guys get on home. I think we've kicked Team Rocket's butt enough for one day."

* * *

 _At Team Rocket HQ..._

"I'm off." Persia told Rhynix. "Gotta figure out how we can tell what Pokémon this HM was used on. And I think I know just the person to tell me."

"Good luck." Rhynix nodded as she left.

"Hey, Rhynix!" Turning, he saw Jessica walking into the room. "I heard Persia was back. You know where she is?"

"She just left." Rhynix told her. "You really should let it go. We all need to get along." Saying nothing, Jessica turned away and stomped back out of the room. Rhynix sighed in disappointment. "I better tell the boss about this. It's not going to end well otherwise."

* * *

 _Later, in Pallet Town..._

"Brent?" Ryan and Allison walked into his room to find him laying on his bed, listening to music. He pulled his headphones off as he saw them. "Got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Brent sat up. "What's up?"

"It's about earlier." Ryan said, pulling a chair over and sitting down. Allison remained standing behind him. "You were right. I have to tell you what's happening."

"That would be nice." Brent nodded.

"It's just, that Alakazam knew my mother." Brent was silent for a moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked, possibilities running through his head.

"I mean, he shared a memory of meeting her. She misses me, Brent." Ryan told him. "If he can help me find her..."

"Of course." Brent nodded in understanding. "That's why you were so insistent I tell you where he was." Ryan looked down at his lap.

"I...I was going to wait until after our mission as Rangers is over." he said.

"No you weren't." Brent told him. Ryan looked up in surprise. "And you don't have to. As long as it doesn't interfere, we can try to find her right now."

"He's right." Allison put her hand on Ryan's shoulder. "The sooner you shed this burden, the better."

"I'll go see if I can contact Alakazam." Brent said. "I can't guarantee he'll respond, but I'll try."

"Thanks." Ryan said gratefully. "And Allison, you said something before about your father maybe could help?" She frowned and looked away.

"Maybe. I'll try to get him to come meet us." she said.

"If he doesn't, we'll go meet him." Ryan said.

"No!" Allison said forcefully. "Sorry. I just...I can't go back there right now." Ryan stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, I won't make you do anything you don't want to." he agreed. "So, we have our plan?"

"Yep." Brent lay back on his bed. "We'll get to work on it first thing in the morning."

"Right." Allison agreed. "We'll need sleep for something this big."

"In the morning." Ryan and Allison left and Brent sat in thought, wondering if Alakazam's trainer could be who he thought it was.

* * *

Next Time: In the beginning of a 2-part episode, the Rangers face their greatest challenge so far. Team Rocket has gotten their hands on their biggest prize yet and wastes no time bringing it into play. Introducing...'The Rocket Ranger'

(A/N: Is it just me, or does the name 'Mewtwovanni' look weirder and weirder the more it's used? Not that that's a bad thing, but it's beginning to make me laugh to write it. Hmm. In any case, be sure to drop a review for me to read and give me your thoughts on the chapter, the new Zord, and the story so far, and I'll see you next week. Mewtwo out!)


	8. Chapter 8-The Rocket Ranger Part 1

(A/N: "I'll try to do a Monday update schedule, and I better let the readers know." The universe's response? "Hehehe, I'm gonna knock out his internet on Monday so he immediately fails. That'll be hilarious!" I swear, the universe just loves trolling me. But anyway, we're here now! On with the show!)

* * *

 _In Fuji's Lab..._

"And...done!" Fuji held up his newest creation: a White Morpher. "Once I get it hooked up to the Morphing Grid, we'll be ready to add our newest member."

Fuji placed the Morpher on the table and hooked it up to his computer. Before he could start the connection, a notice popped up. Somebody was calling. Fuji clicked it.

"Hey, Fuji." Bill greeted from his home. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Sure did, Bill." Fuji nodded. "Have you finished destroying the swapper technology?"

"Burned the last of my notes on it last night." Bill informed him. "Not much I can do about the stuff they took though..."

"I may have a solution to that." Fuji told him. "Stop by lab as soon as you can. I have to show you this in person."

"Will do." Bill nodded as his Eevee Eve leaped into his lap. "Looks like somebody wants attention. See you soon, Fuji."

As Bill hung up, Fuji went back to finishing the morpher. As he tapped into the Morphing Grid, he marvelled anew at the network.

'Wonder who created it?' Fuji thought to himself. 'If I ever find out, I'll have to send them a thank you card. Maybe a gift basket or something.' Yawning, he leaned back and waited for it to finish.

Unknown to him, a tiny mechanical insect watched from the wall.

* * *

 _Team Rocket's Base..._

"This is perfect!" Jessica leaped up. "If I can get that morpher from them, we can have our very own Ranger!"

Hearing a door open, Jessica poked her head out to find Persia returning to the base. Grinning, she stepped out.

"Hey, Persia!" Her fellow admin turned at the sound of her voice. "I've been looking all over for you. We need to talk."

"Sure." Persia crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "What about?"

"Oh, not much." Jessica told her. "Just a little Abra of mine that you may have stolen and turned into a monster."

"Oh. That." Persia shrugged. "It was the only one in the base. You should be glad to contribute it."

"Yeah, well, if you'd asked, I probably would've. But this is just not acceptable. We need to trust each other, Persia." Jessica said.

"I really have better things to do than stand here discussing this." Persia growled. "You'll just have to live with it."

"I have an idea." Jessica proposed. "I've found a way we could beat the Rangers. Let's work together on it. You help me with this, and everything will be forgiven."

"What exactly is it?" Persia asked warily. Jessica explained that Dr. Fuji had created another morpher and was planning to recruit a sixth Ranger.

"But if we can steal that morpher, we could have its power ourselves." she added. "We can fight Ranger with Ranger."

"I see..." Persia thought about it. "I am the most skilled thief here. It shouldn't be too hard to break into their lab, but if they walk in on me..."

"Don't worry about that." Jessica waved it aside. "I'll make sure they're occupied."

"Alright." Persia nodded. "I'll help you steal the morpher, and we're even. Deal?" She held out a hand and Jessica took it.

"Deal." she agreed, crossing her fingers behind her back.

* * *

 _Poké…Rangers…Kanto! (All five teens show off their morphers)_

 _*beat*_

 _The Rockets are rising (Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Jessica shown)_

 _With powers unrivaled. (Mewtwovanni fires his growth ball)_

 _The world is in danger; (City shown under attack)_

 _It's time for the… (Fuji holds out a box containing morphers)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zords shown)_

 _*insert your own guitar riff* (The Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced)_

 _United they stannnnd… (The team fires the Poké Blaster)_

 _To protect the world from devastation. (Pokémon Megazord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (All 5 Rangers pose with an explosion behind them)_

* * *

 _Later, at the R &R Cafe..._

"You sure your dad knows to meet us here?" Ryan asked. Allison nodded.

"Trust me, I could've just told him Pallet Town and he would've found us here." she replied. "He'll show."

"I hope so." Brent sighed. "Alakazam won't respond no matter what I try. We could use some major help."

"Why are you so confident your dad can help us, anyway?" Ryan asked. "You never explained. What does he do?"

"You'll see when you meet him." she said.

"Hey guys." Rick took a seat with them. "Anything interesting going on?"

"Just waiting for my dad." Allison told him.

"Really?" Rick blinked. "I didn't know he was coming. Can I meet him?"

"Sure. He just helping us with, you know, personal stuff." she responded.

"No problem. I won't pry." Rick glanced over to where Jessica was waiting on a group of customers. "Hey, Jess! Some drinks when you have time?"

"Sure thing, boss." she called back before going about her job.

"By the way, I talked to Fuji." Rick told them. "We are on for our trip to the S.S. Anne."

"You did?" Brent asked in surprise. "How did you get him out of the sublab?"

"He ran out of food." Rick said simply. "We just have to keep our morphers on and be ready to come running if something comes up."

"Course." Ryan agreed. "Can't let a vacation get in the way of saving the world."

"Here you go, guys." Jessica sat a cup of coffee in front of each of them.

"Thanks Jess." Ryan told her. "And you can count us in for the trip."

"Excellent!" Jessica smiled brightly. "The ship arrives next Tuesday. We'll meet up here that morning and head out."

"Sounds good." Allison sipped her drink as Jess turned away. Glancing back, she watched the whole group drinking.

'Nighty-night, Rangers.' she thought as they all slumped forward. 'That should keep you out of commission for a while.' Pulling a small communicator from her pocket, she raised it to her mouth.

"Persia, they're down." she whispered. "Go for it."

"Roger." Persia's voice came back. "Just make sure they don't come around until I get out."

"Right." Placing the communictor away, she calmly picked up the phone and dialed.

"911. What's your emergency?" the operator came back.

"Something's happened to my friends!" she said, putting on her best panicky voice. "They just...just passed out. I don't know what's wrong with them!"

"Okay ma'am, just stay calm." the operator told her. "Just tell us your address and we'll send help right away."

Smiling, Jessica gave them the café's address and hung up, quickly ducking out the back and heading for base.

* * *

 _Soon, at Team Rocket's Base..._

"So, did you get it?" Jessica asked as Persia walked in the doors.

"Was there any doubt?" the mutant tossed the white morpher to her and grinned. "Like I said, I'm the best thief we got."

"Right. Great work." Jessica nodded in satisfaction.

"So, we're good now?" Persia asked.

"We're good." Jessica agreed, holding out her hand. Persia took it.

"Great. Well, I've got to get back to work. We should tell the boss what we've obtained." As Persia turned away, Jessica pulled Fearcrow's spear from behind her back.

"Nightmare!" The spears ghostly aura enveloped Persia, sending her falling to the floor. Jessica stood over her. "You can stay here and enjoy facing your fears. Maybe now that you know what backstabbing's like, you won't do it any more, huh? Meanwhile, I will go tell the boss myself."

"No need." Jessica flew backwards and slammed against the wall before she could react. Turning her head, she found Mewtwovanni and Rhynix standing nearby. "I'm well aware."

"Good to see you boss." Jessica told him. "I've stolen..."

"The Ranger's new morpher, I know." Holding out his hand, he telekinetically pulled it from her grasp and over to his. "A most valuable service."

"Thank you sir." Jessica nodded. "Now, if you could please let me down..."

"Unfortunately, I don't recall authorizing this mission." he growled. "Nor did I authorize you to spy on the Rangers in person."

"You know about that?" Jessica asked in surprise.

"I'm Psychic, remember? I know everything that happens in my base." Looking down at Persia, he frowned. "And now you've gone and trapped one of my loyal admins in the Nightmare Realm."

"She'll be fine." Jessica insisted. "She betrayed me first."

"You sound like a spoiled little girl." Mewtwovanni commented. "She did nothing wrong. As an admin, it is your duty to contribute everything to Team Rocket."

"I was trying to teach her a lesson about trust." Jessica said quietly.

"And in doing so, you've taught us that we can't trust you." Letting her drop to the floor, Mewtwovanni gestured Rhynix forward. "Lock her up until I decide what to do with her."

"Yes sir." Rhynix grabbed Jessica by the wrist and pulled her to her feet, dragging her down the hall.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?" Jessica growled.

"Sorry." Rhynix muttered, tossing her through a cell door. "It's for the good of the team." he added, slamming the door closed.

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab..._

Fuji jolted awake as his doorbell rang. The sound was channeled through speakers so he could hear it even down in his sublab.

Standing, Fuji stretched. He realized he must've dozed off while waiting for the Morpher to finish its connectig. He glanced down to see if it was done.

There was nothing there.

Now wide awake, Fuji frantically checked under the table. He tossed papers and equipment aside. Nowhere. It had vanished.

The doorbell rang again and he dashed upstairs. Yanking the door open, he found Bill standing outside.

"I made it." Bill frowned on seeing Fuji's panicked look. "What's the matter?"

"It's gone, Bill!" Turning, he ran back downstairs. Bill followed in confusion, finding Fuji on his hands and knees, looking under everything that could be looked under.

"What's gone?" he asked. "Is it what you wanted to show me?"

Standing, Fuji raced to his computer.

"Rangers, do you read me?" he asked. "Get to the lab now."

"Fuji, we have a problem!" Ginger's voice came back, sounding almost on the verge of tears. "I got in to work a bit ago and found out the others all passed out. No idea why. They've been rushed to the hospital."

"Arceus above..." Fuji shook his head. "This can't be a coincidence."

"What?" Ginger asked. "What's going on?"  
"I made a new morpher!" He told her. "I was going to recruit a new Ranger..." Glancing up at Bill, whose eyes had widened in question, he nodded confirmation. "But it's gone. Somebody must've stole it." There was silence.

"Team Rocket?" Ginger asked in anger.

"Who else?" Fuji replied. "We have to get it back. I'll be right over to see how the team is doing."

"Hold on." Fuji could hear Ginger conferring with somebody on the other end. When she spoke again, it was with clear relief. "That was the doc. He says they've just been drugged. They're starting to come around now."

"Good news." Fuji agreed. "I'm still on my way to..."

"Alert! Alert!" Fuji and Bill both jumped as the computer rang out. "G-Spliced attacking Viridian City."

"And there's the bad news." Fuji sighed. "G-Spliced are attacking Viridian. You guys had better get there as quickly as possible."

"I'll grab them." Ginger agreed. "We'll talk later."

* * *

 _At Pallet Town's small hospital..._

Allison woke slowly, and in confusion. She couldn't remember going to sleep; last thing she remembered she had been talking with her friends. As she blinked, a figure standing in the doorframe became clear.

"I seem to remember you promising to be safe when you left." it said. "What's this all about?"

"Dad?" Allison asked. Stepping forward, her father knelt beside her.

"Allison, you continue to be a constant source of worry for me." Sighing in relief, he smiled gently. "I'm glad to see you're all right."

"How...what happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"You tell me." Her father shrugged. "I just arrived for our meeting to find out you and your friends had been taken here. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Allison shook her head in confusion. "I'll figure it out later. Since you're here, we should..."

"Al?" At the door, Ryan peeked his head in. "We've got..." He trailed off on seeing her father.

"Ryan, this is my dad." Allison introduced. "Dad, this is my friend Ryan."

"Ah, the one who I'm to help." Standing, her father held out a hand and Ryan hastily shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, but I can't stay and talk now." he said. "Allison and I have to go...deal with something urgent."

"Young man, she is in a hospital bed." Her father frowned. "I don't think..."

"It's fine, dad." Allison leaped up. "I gotta go. Just wait for us at the café!"

Together, the two dashed off, and after a moment, her dad silently followed.

* * *

 _Shortly, at Team Rocket's base..._

"Up." Rhynix ordered, opening Jessica's cell. Glaring, she rose and he turned away. "Follow me. Don't cause trouble."

Rhynix led her to Mewtwovanni's room, where her boss stood waiting.

"Ah, Jessica." Mewtwovanni greeted. "I hope you're not still too mad at us."

"Oh no, why would I be mad at allies who throw me in a cell?" she muttered. Mewtwovanni heard and narrowed his eyes.

"I've decided to give you one last chance." Holding out his hand, he showed her the morpher she had stolen earlier. "I've been working on modifying this into a more fitting form for us. Unfortunately, I don't know how to make it compatible with mutated DNA."

"So you need me." Jessica realized with a smirk. "You need me to use it for you."

"Of course not." Mewtwovanni snapped. "I could give it to any Grunt. But you have ambition, skill. Things they generally don't. However..." Mewtwovanni glanced past her at Rhynix. "I'm still not entirely sure I can trust you."

"Well, the feeling's mutu..." Jessica started, only to be stopped as something pressed against the back of her head, just above the neck. There was a quick burst of pain as some bolt-like object embedded itself in her skull. Jessica could feel it spreading in her mind, replacing her thoughts with something else.

'Mind control.' Jessica realized. She tried to hold onto that thought, keep herself anchored on it, but it was too strong. Soon, she was staring blankly at Mewtwovanni.

"Will you serve me?" he asked.

"Yes, boss." Jessica answered without hesitation.

"Punch Rhynix." he commanded. Whirling, Jessica slammed a fist against her fellow admin's chest. He didn't even flinch, his stone body doing more damage to her than she could do to him. Jessica didn't even reac to the pain, merely turning back to face her boss. "Excellent." Mewtwovanni smiled. "Take this." He tossed the newly modified Rocket Morpher forward and Jessica caught it. "Just say 'Rocket Power, unleash' to use it."

Jessica strapped the morpher to her wrist and nodded in understanding.

"Right. Now, go show those Rangers your might." He ordered. "After you've demonstrated our new power to them, you are free to go about with your usual business."

As Jessica left the room, Mewtwovanni floated over next to Rhynix.

"Thank you, Rhynix." he said. "Your loyalty in telling me about her is appreciated."

"Least I could do." Rhynix nodded. "You sure that thing will work?"

"It will work." Mewtwovanni confirmed. "Soon, she'll return to her normal self. The only difference will be that she will be completely, unquestioningly loyal."

"And Persia?" Rhynix asked.

"She will wake on her own." his boss replied. "Better that than risking myself trying to free her early."

"What do you think she's facing?" the admin wondered.

"I really, really don't care." Mewtwovanni told him. "So long as she overcomes it, and I know she will."

* * *

 _Soon, in Viridian..._

"Thunder!" Allison sent lightning shooting into the sky, the massive bolt crashing down on a group of G-Spliced and reducing them to ash. Another tried to slash her from behind, but she reached behind her with her Striker and blocked the blow, sending a Thunder Wave into its body. Spinning, she cut the foot soldier down and moved to the next.

"Power Whip!" Ginger's whip glowed with energy and she swung it into a G-Spliced with enough force to send him crashing into his buddies, sending the whole group crashing to the ground.

"Rock Tomb!" Rick smashed his mace into the ground, causing a group of boulders to rain down around the G-Spliced in front of him. As they searched for a way out, he raised his weapon overhead, charging power. "Stone Edge!" Another smash sent a collection of stone spires bursting from the ground, destroy the tomb and the creatures within.

"Withdraw!" Shells appeared on Brent's Blastoise Cannons and he caught two G-Spliced's Scyther arms with them. Firing the weapons down, he used the force to backflip away, kicking the two as he went. "Hydro Pump!" The water jet blasted a G-Spliced through its allies.

"Watch it!' Ryan narrowly avoided being hit with the flying foot soldier. Ducking under a snapping Arbok arm, he ignited his saber. "Fire Spin!" A twirling slash destroyed the G-Spliced around him. As another group charged, he leapt up and away, drawing his weapon back. "Flame Burst!" Swinging his saber, a ball of fire was sent hurling down into the group's center, exploding with tremendous force to take them all down.

Landing, Ryan looked around and realized there were no more enemies left to fight. The other Rangers gathered around him.

"Great work, guys." he congratulated. "We'd better get back."

"Yeah." Ginger agreed. "Fuji told me that Team Rocket stole a new morpher he made."

"Wait, what?" Brent asked. "A new morpher? For who?"

"I don't know." she told him. "We'll have to ask him. Let's go."

"Rangers!" The five tensed as a voice rang out. Looking around, Ryan couldn't spot anybody.

"Who's talking?" he whispered to his team. "See anyone?" The others shook their heads.

"Couldn't help but overhear you talking about a morpher. Sludge Bomb!" A grenade-like projectile with a poison symbol was lobbed into their group.

"Scatter!" Rick shouted. Drawing back his mace, he swung and smashed the explosive away, but the explosion came too soon. The blast knocked the fleeing Rangers face-first into the dirt.

Pulling themselves to their feet, the Rangers saw a new figure approaching, laughing at their fall.

"Is that...a Ranger?" Allison asked.

"Not just any Ranger." the new arrival replied. "I am the Rocket Ranger."

The Rocket Ranger had an outfit similar to Ginger and Allison's, but it was a deep, dark shade of purple. The gloves and boots were white like theirs, but the helmet was a bit different, extending up with two sharp plates. (A/N: You know the Pyscho Rangers' helmets? Picture that, but less jagged and without the teeth on the mouthplate) The biggest difference was the armor; coating the Ranger's lower legs and arms was white armor, and a chestpiece of the same color featured the Team Rocket logo on the the front.

"Fuji, are you getting this?" Ryan asked into his morpher.

"I'm getting it." he confirmed. "I don't like it, but I'm getting it."

"Rocket Spear." The Rocker Ranger held out her hand and her weapon appeared; a long staff with a spearhead shaped like an actual rocket.

"Look, we don't have to do this." Allison told her. "If you just come with us, we can..."

"Poison Gas!" The Rocket Ranger pointed her spear and its tip opened, shooting a cloud of toxic gas towards the Rangers.

"Protect!" Brent's energy field blocked the attack and Ginger leaped through, whip drawn.

"Sleep Powder!" As the green dust shot out towards her, the Rocket Ranger held up her spear.

"Smokescreen!" An obscuring cloud surrounded her, allowing her to avoid the attack, and she leaped out, jabbing her spear into the Green Ranger's stomach to knock her back. "Flamethrower!" A jet of fire from her spear's tip engulfed Ginger, quickly demorphing her and sending her falling to the ground in pain.

"Thunderbolt!" The Rocket Ranger whirled and deflected Allison's attack before it hit her, but a Hydro Pump from Brent landed in her back, sending her rolling forward. As she rose, Ryan and Rick leapt.

"Wing Attack!"

"Double-Edge!"

The combination of the two attacks sent the Rocket Ranger staggering back against a building in pain. The four Rangers gathered in front of Ginger protectively.

"You're outnumbered!" Brent told her.

"Hmph. Wrap!" Twin tentacles shot from her spear, binding the Blue Ranger and holding him in place. "Giga Drain!" Brent yelled in suprise and pain as his energy was sucked from his body. As the tentacles released him, he demorphed and fell.

"Get her!" Ryan ordered. The three remaining Rangers charged.

"Stockpile 1." As they approached, her spear charged up. The Red, Yellow, and Black Rangers pressed her with their weapons, but even with her back against the wall, the Rocket Ranger swung her spear with incredible skill, blocking and deflecting all their strikes. Grabbing Rick's arm as he struck, she spun the Black Ranger around and slammed him against the wall. Jumping up, she kicked off his chest and flipped over the other Ranger's heads. "Water Pulse!" Ryan and Allison rolled aside, but Rick was too dazed and the blow hit head-on, demorphing him and leaving him passed out against the wall.

"How many types of move does she have?" Ryan wondered.

"Does it matter? Shock Wave!" Allison slammed her Pikachu Striker into the ground.

"Stockpile 2." The Rocket Spear began to glow faintly as more power built. Taking the attack with minimum damage, the Rocket Ranger twirled her weapon. "Stockpile 3." The spear was now glowing brightly with power.

"Fire Fang!" A flaming maw shot from Ryan's saber towards their opponent.

"Bite!" A similar set of dark fangs fired from the Rocket Ranger's saber, canceling them out. Allison leaped for her, charging electricity, but she pointed her spear. "Spit Up!" The gathered energy fired and struck the Yellow Ranger directly in the chest. Demorphing instantly, she landed hard on her back.

"That is it!" Ryan's Charizard Saber burst into flames and he began to draw the kanji for fire in the air. "Fire..."

"Explosion." The head of the Rocket Spear fired off and slammed into the ground at the Red Ranger's feet, engulfing him in a powerful blast roughly the size of a small building. As the flames and smoke cleared, he fell to his knees, barely lasting a second before demorphing and blacking out.

Resting her now headless weapon on her shoulder, the Rocket Ranger grinned at the sight of her fallen foe. Looking around, she realized the other four had vanished.

"Huh. Must've came to and fled." she decided. Marching forward, she headed for Ryan with the intention of finishing him off.

Before she could reach her target, a burst of smoke appeared around his body.

"What!?" Rushing forward, she raised a foot and stomped down on the spot where he had been, but nothing was there anymore. "Who dares!?" After waiting for a response that never came, she shrugged. "Fine. I'll finish them another day." Laughing in victory, the Rocket Ranger turned and walked away.

* * *

 _Much later..._

Allison groaned as she regained consciousness. She ached all over like she'd been trying to stop a charging Tauros. She blinked, trying to clear the spots from her eyes.

"Welcome back." Focusing on the voice to her right, she found her father sitting on the couch with his arms folded. "Twice in one day I've had to wait for you to wake up. Do we need to stage an intervention?"

"Sorry." Allison sat up, resisting the urge to moan in pain. "I was just..." Looking around, she realized she was in room under Fuji's lab. "Wait, how did I get here?"

"I brought you here." Sitting forward, her father unfolded his arms and tented his hands. "So, Yellow Ranger, huh?"

"How did you...?" she started.

"I followed you earlier." he quickly explained. "You should know by now you can't hide things from me."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I should've saw that coming." she agreed. "I didn't see you watching."

"Of course not!" he scoffed. "What kind of ninja do you take me for?"

"The others!" Allison suddenly remembered. "Are they..."

"They're fine." he assured here. "Just a little banged up. Ryan's still out, but that Fuji guy tells me he's going to be okay." Allison breathed a sigh of relief and the two sat in silence for a moment.  
"Are you mad?" Allison asked at last.

"No. Surprised, yes." her father told her. "Proud, absolutely. But mad? Why would I be?"

"It's just...I left to avoid fighting, but here I am." she said. "This is just something I had to do. It's for the good of the world, you know? Not like our ways."

"'Our ways' would be useful to you." he told her. "If you had mastered our family's art, you might fare better in your mission."

"I did master our family's art." Allison reminded him. "One of them. You know that."

"Ah yes, your grandmother's healing." her father nodded. "What was it you told me when you left? Combat weakens it?" Allison looked away. "Has that happened?"

"This is different!" Allison insisted. "I don't enjoy being a Ranger. I do it because somebody has to stand up to Team Rocket." Sighing, her father stood.

"Look, I can't pretend to understand you, but I'm not going to force anything on you. Just consider what a little ninja training could do to help you." he said. "We'll talk more later. You can tell me about...whatever it is I came here for."

"You're not gonna tell Uncle Koga, are you?" she asked as he started to leave. "About what I do?" Stopping in the doorway, he glanced back at her.

"No." he said after a moment. "I said I wouldn't force anything on you. He would."

"Thanks." Allison lay back down and closed her eyes. "Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, sweetie." he replied. "Try to get some rest. I'm gonna go talk to this Fuji fellow some more."

As he left, she thought about what he had said. Should she take another shot at learning his ways? If it was a necessity, a part of her Ranger training, would that affect her healing? Would it start to fade like it did before? With no clear answers in front of her, she drifted off.

* * *

 _In Team Rocket's Base..._

"Power Down!" In a flash of light, the Rocket Ranger reverted back into Jessica. Standing before her, waiting for her return, were Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, and Persia. Mewtwovanni and Rhynix clapped, but Persia merely glared from behind them.

"Excellent showing!" Mewtwovanni praised. "5 on 1 and you defeated them all."

"I'm afraid they were not destroyed." Jessica pointed out. "But don't worry. I'll get them next time."

"I'm sure." Turning away, he gestured for her to follow. "Come. I have something to show you."

As Jessica passed, Persia reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you did." she snarled. "Boss says I can't do anything to you, but don't expect me to come to your aid."

"What makes you think I'll need it?" Shrugging her grip off, Jessica went on her way.

Mewtwovanni led her into the depths of the base, to what she recognized as the vehicle bay. Opening the door, he gestured inside.

"What do you think?" he asked as she entered.

Jessica stared up at the robotic Arbok towering over here.

"Is that my own Zord?" she asked. Mewtwovanni grinned and nodded.

"And not the only one. We're building two more as well." he told her. "Then, you can really show those Rangers our power."

"Will they combine?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"They will." Mewtwovanni confirmed. "But to do that, you'll need one more piece of the puzzle. Just a little...idea I had." Leaning over, he whispered into her ear. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Are you sure I can do that?" she asked.

"Pretty sure. If you can't, we'll improvise, but if it works...we can cripple and destroy the Ranger's Zords." Mewtwovanni and Jessica's laughs echoed around the bay as they imagined the possibility.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

(A/N: Man, this chapter. First there wasn't enough to the plot, then there was too much plot and not enough action, and then everything devolved into pure chaos. But I think in the end I managed to get it all balanced out. But hey, that's for you to decide. So be sure to drop a review telling me your thoughts and tune in next time to find out just what kind of devious idea Mewtwovanni has come up with. See you then. Mewtwo out!)


	9. Chapter 9-The Rocket Ranger Part 2

_At the R &R Cafe..._

"I don't like it." Ryan said. "It's been days and no sign of Team Rocket anywhere."

"No G-Spliced running wild, no monster attacks, no Rocket Ranger..." Rick counted off. "They have been strangely quiet."

"You would think they'd capitalize on their victory." Allison put in.

"They have to be planning something big." Ginger said. "I mean, they can't just be doing nothing, right?"

"I absolutely agree." Brent nodded. "Whatever's coming, we're not going to like it."

The five Rangers sat dejectedly together in a booth, shortly after closing the place up for the night. After the team had recovered from the beatdown inflicted upon them, Fuji had tried to use the Morphing Grid to pinpoint the Rocket Ranger's morpher location. No dice. Team Rocket must've already thought of that and cloaked it somehow.

So they went about their business, waiting for a followup attack that so far hadn't come. Ryan, Allison, and Brent talked with Allison's father, who finally gave his name to the group as Kuai. After they explained the situation with Ryan's mom, he agreed that finding Alakazam was their best lead as of the present, and said he would see if he could track down the Pokémon or its trainer.

Before he left to do so, he repeated his offer of training, this time extending it to the entire team. The others were all for it, and Allison agreed they should take him up on the offer, but she herself needed more time to consider it.

As her friends continued to talk around her, Allison's thoughts drifted back to her childhood. Back to the day she first discovered her healing power...

* * *

 _Poké…Rangers…Kanto! (All five teens show off their morphers)_

 _*beat*_

 _The Rockets are rising (Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Jessica shown)_

 _With powers unrivaled. (Mewtwovanni fires his growth ball)_

 _The world is in danger; (City shown under attack)_

 _It's time for the… (Fuji holds out a box containing morphers)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zords shown)_

 _*insert your own guitar riff* (The Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced)_

 _United they stannnnd… (The team fires the Poké Blaster)_

 _To protect the world from devastation. (Pokémon Megazord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (All 5 Rangers pose with an explosion behind them)_

* * *

 _7 Years Prior..._

A young Allison was playing on the beachs near Fuschia City, digging in the sand and unearthing shells. Most of them were just Shellder, who looked at her in annoyance before crawling away, but still, she was having fun.

Nearby, watching the fleeing Shellder and occassionally hopping on one to ride it, was a Pikachu. Allison smiled as she watched her new Pokémon play. Her mother had just given the electric mouse to her a few days ago. Allison nicknamed her Chu-Chu.

Allison knew she should be practicing, training, but her mother was the one giving the test today, so it would be more lenient than her father or Uncle Koga. Especially Koga.

She could never live up to their expectations, be as good of a ninja as them, no matter how hard she tried. She was only 10. Why did they judge here compared to themselves, when they had been doing it for years? She was just destined to fail them over and over and over.

"Chu?" Allison looked to see Chu-Chu standing near the water's edge, clearing try to pick a fight with one of the Shellder as it crawled into the ocean. She wasn't sure yet whether she wanted to train her for combat. Chu-Chu was her companion, her friend. She didn't want to see her get hurt. But then again, maybe it would make her happier?

Chu-Chu hurled a Thundershock, missing her target and striking the water. Several more such attacks also missed, but one finally landed. The Shellder glanced back before going on its way. Chu-Chu turned and waved to Allison proudly.

Before Allison could respond, a tentacle snaked out of the water, wrapping around Chu-Chu and pulling her backwards. The small Pokémon squealed in surprise and discharged electricity, which only seemed to enrage whatever was pulling it. More tentacles appeared and grabbed ahold of it.

"Chu-Chu!" Leaping up, Allison scrambled to the water's edge and grabbed her Pokémon, trying to pull her back to the beach, but it was too strong. Another tentacle reached past Chu-Chu and wrapped around Allison's waist, dragging her forward. As more bound her, she found herself staring into the eyes of a Tentacruel.

Allison froze. There was something in those eyes...they radiated such outrage, such hatred, as if the creature had a personal vendetta against her. But that was impossible, she had never met it before.

The tentacles began to sqeeze tighter and Allison squirmed, trying to free herself. Her father had taught her a few techniques for escaping holds, but she had never mastered them, and besides, those were meant for humans, not Pokémon. As the Tentacruel's grip tightened, she struggled to breath. Was that faint cracking sound her ribs? Grabbing at the tentacles, she pulled, desperately trying to get them to loosen.

As she did, a soft golden glow emanated from her hands, traveling down the tentacles and to Tentacruel's body. Its grip loosened slightly as it recoiled in surprise.

'What is this?' Allison wondered, but there was an echo to it, as if two voices were wondering the same thing. Suddenly, she began to see.

Image after image came to her. She saw the Tentacruel facing off against an Onix in some sort of cavern while a man in a sharp business suit watched from the shadows. Tentacruel fired Bubblebeam, but the Onix shook it off and smacked the smaller Pokémon away with a Slam.

Allison could feel how outmatched Tentacruel felt. This foe must be way beyond his level. Before it could move again, Onix burrowed into the ground. Tentacruel looked around for it, only to be struck by a Dig head-on, knocking him out.

Another scene seemed to be later on, with said man standing over Tentacruel, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Quad-effective attacks and you can't even win then?" he snapped. "I'm beginning to think you're worthless as a Pokémon."

More scenes came, more battles against a variety of Pokémon. A Nidoking, a Persian, a Beedrill, none of whom Tentacruel could defeat. Loss after loss, and his trainer just got angrier and angrier. No matter how hard Tentacruel tried, it was never enough. Soon, a different sort of moment came to her.

Standing in a forest, Tentacruel's trainer sent him out from his Pokéball before dropping the item to the ground.

"Get out of here." he said. "Go back to the ocean where you belong. Maybe you'll end up as food for something more powerful. That's about all you're good for." As he spoke, his Nidoking, which stood alongside him, raised its foot and stomped Tentacruel's Pokéball into fragments.

As the two turned to leave, Tentacruel followed. It could do better. It HAD to do better. Surely, he wasn't just going to leave it here.

Glancing back and seeing him, Nidoking slammed its foot to the ground, using Earthquake. Pain shot through Tentacruel's body as the attack's shockwave reached him. Barely still concious, he saw Nidoking marching towards him and tried to crawl away.

"Enough." his former trainer called. "He's not worth our time." Grunting, Nidoking turned back and followed his trainer away.

Nobody came to help Tentacruel as it crawled for the ocean. Miles on miles it went, passing a few people here and there, but they all shied away. Even the trainers didn't seem to want to fight him. By the time he reached the ocean, his mind was made up. Humans were evil. The were compassionless, merciless beings, and if one ever messed with him again, he was going to get rid of them.

Allison felt the Pokémon's broken mind. Tears leaking from her eyes, she reached out and gently carressed the creature.

"You were never good enough." she whispered. "I know how that feels." The glow brightened around them and Tentacruel slid back nervously, but Allison smiled gently at him. "It's okay."

Back in Fuschia, people took notice of the oddly bright glow coming from the beach nearby. Remember his daughter had gone there, Kuai took off for it as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Allison extended all the compassion and understanding she could outward. Just as she felt the Tentacruel's broken mind, she also felt it start to mend. The pain and anger faded, the desire for vengeance against the creatures that wronged it lessened. Somehow, she knew she was bringing it back to sanity.

After a moment, the tentacles loosened and Tentacruel set her and Chu-Chu carefully on the beach. Allison tried to sit up and winced as pain spiked from her chest. She definitely had a couple of cracked ribs.

"Chu..." Look over to see her Pikachu laying weakly beside her, Allison reached out, placing a palm on her. That same golden glow flowed outward. She could feel the poison in her body, and as she focused, she could feel it leaving. Her energy restored, Chu-Chu sat up and looked at his trainer curiously.

"Allison!" Kuai arrived at the beach to find a Tentacruel hover over his daughter as she lay injured in the sand. "Get away from her!" Whipping a Pokéball off her belt, he sent out a Scyther.

"Dad...it's oka..." Allison tried to explain. Tentacruel slid over between them and hissed protectively.

"Slash!" At Kuai's command, Scyther leaped for Tentacruel, bladed arm swinging. Tentacruel fired a Bubblebeam, the force knocking Scyther back. Stabbing its blade into the ground, the bug Pokémon struggled to rise.

"Crap! That thing is strong!" Kuai exclaimed.

'It is?' Allison wondered. 'Then how strong was its trainer to be out of its league?'

As her father recalled Scyther and reached for his strongest Pokémon, Tentracruel drew back, clearly about to fire another Bubblebeam at him before he could.

"Wait!" Allison reached up and grabbed Tentacruel, who turned to look at her. Her father stopped his motion and stared in surprise. "It's alright." Allison told it. "He's my dad. He's not gonna do anything."

A look of understanding came to Tentacruel's eyes, and he glanced at Kuai before looking away. Seeing Chu-Chu sitting nearby watching the whole thing, Tentacruel looked between her and Allison expectantly.

"What?" Allison asked. "Oh, do you...?" Tentacruel nodded before she could even finish. "Okay." Forcing herself up onto her elbows, she held out a hand. "Dad, do you have an empty Pokéball on you?"

"I...sure." Digging into his bag, Kuai found one and tossed it over.

"Thanks." Raising it up, she pressed the ball's center against Tentacruel and it clicked open. "You're my friend now." she said as its light enveloped the Pokémon. "And I won't ever abandon you. Promise."

As Kuai ran over to help her up, Allison decided she would not battle Pokémon competitively. At the time, her mind didn't even question how she had healed Tentacruel's broken sanity or Chu-Chu's poison. Later, her powers would be explained to her, but at the time, it just seemed natural.

* * *

 _Back in the present..._

"Hey, Earth to Allison!" Ginger waved her hand in front of Allison's face and she blinked. "So?"

"Oh, sorry." Allison said. "What was the question? I was thinking about something else."

"We were just wondering why you didn't follow in your father's footsteps." Rick repeated. "I mean, being a ninja seems like the coolest thing ever. Why didn't you let him train you?"

"It's a bit complicated." Allison sighed. "Thing is, I did let him train me."

"Really? You don't seem much like a ninja." Brent said. Ginger kicked his shin under the table, but Allison simply shrugged.

"I didn't finish and I don't care for it much, but I can do some." she said. Picking up a knife from the table by the blade, she hurled it across the café, the point flipping and embedding in the bullseye of a dartboard hanging on the opposite wall.

"Impressive." Brent admitted.

"Heh. My dad could do it from a greater distance and with three blades at once, but yeah. It's okay." she said. "But I found something else I preferred to focus on."

"Your healing?" Ryan guessed.

"Yep." Allison nodded. "It's a power certain members of my family have been born with, going back years. My grandmother was the last one before me. But it and fighting, violence...well, they don't really go together."

"You said nobody who gets it wants to Pokémon battle." Brent remembered.

"Yes." Allison agreed. "But it goes a bit deeper than that. I..." Before she could explain further, the teams' morphers beeped. Ryan raised and pressed his.

"Ryan here. What's happening?" he asked.

"We've got trouble at the Pokémon League." Fuji told him.

"The Rocket Ranger?" Ryan asked.

"I don't think so. Looks like just a monster." he said. "But still, you guys better get there and stop it."

"Right." Ryan agreed. "Let's go guys."

* * *

 _Soon, at the League..._

"Welcome, Rangers!" The monster waiting for them had a brown, furry, sasquatch-like body, but his chest had a Raticate's chomping, big-toothed mouth. A ratlike tail snaked from his backside and coiled across the ground. "I am Eraticator, and I'm here to destroy you."

"Ugh. He's like that first monster's uglier cousin." Ginger said. Eradicator growled.

"G-Spliced!" The minions appeared around him. "Let's get them!"

"Let's do it." Ryan nodded to the others.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

"Heat Wave!" Summoning his Charizard Saber, Ryan slashed out, sending a wave of intense heat to blow the front of the G-Spliced group off their feet. Eraticator leaped over the others and tackled the Red Ranger back, and the rest of the minions swarmed the others.

"Iron Tail!" Her Pikachu Striker glowing silver, Allison slashed down a trio of G-Spliced. Ducking under another's Arbok arm, she fell back to the ground. "Shock Wave!" A burst of electricity blasted the group around her away, giving her the chance to rise.

"Get off me!" Raising his saber, Ryan blocked Eraticator's attempt to bite down on him. "Flamethrower!" A stream of fire shot down the monster's throat, making him stagger back and choke. Leaping up, the Red Ranger slashed out and knocked the monster away.

"Razor Leaf!" A snap of Ginger's whip sent the projectiles flying forward to cut down a group of G-Spliced.

"Water Gun!" Brent fired his Blastoise Cannons repeatedly, shooting down one G-Spliced after another. One slashed at him with its Scyther arm and he leaped over it, landing next to Ginger. The Green and Blue Rangers charged up their weapons as an larger group of foot soldiers rushed them.

"Solarbeam!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The combined force of the two attacks blasted the entire group into oblivion.

"Sandstorm!" Raising his Golem Mace, Rick summoned a swirl of dust and sand to surround him, blinding the G-Spliced that were closing in. Swinging out, he smashed one after the other to the ground. As the storm began to settle, he flipped back out. "Rock Slide!" A collection of boulders shot from his weapon, crushing the remaining foes underneath.

"Hyper Fang!" Eraticator leaped and Ryan rolled to the side, letting him fall facefirst and bite into the pavement. Standing, the mutant turned to find Ryan drawing the kanji for fire in the air.

"Fire Blast!" Shooting forward, Ryan's attack struck Eraticator with such force it sent flying dozens of feet back through the air. Landing, he groaned and struggled to his feet as the other Rangers gathered around their leader.

"Looks like this one's quick and easy." Ryan said. "Let's finish him." The Rangers brought their weapons together, forming the Poké Blaster and aiming it at their foe.

"Bring it!" Eraticator challenged, despite the fact that he was staggering and barely standing.

"You asked for it. Fire!" At Ryan's call, the team blasted the supercharged Golem Mace at the mutant, who opened his mouth and caught the weapon in his teeth...which did absolutely nothing to stop the force being delivered to his body. A tremendous burst of sparks blasted from his jaw and he toppled backward, exploding.

"Huh. That WAS simpler than expected." Walking over, Rick picked up his Golem Mace from where it lay on the ground. "You think that's really all Team Rocket's been planning?"

"In your dreams!" a familiar voice answered. Turning, the team found the Rocket Ranger watching from nearby, her Rocket Spear in hand. The Rangers gathered together and assumed fighting stances as she stepped towards them.

"You ready for round 2?" Brent asked. The Rocket Ranger stopped and cocked her head.

"Of course I am. In fact, I brought some new toys to spice it up." she told them. "Want to see?"

"No, not really." Ryan said.

"Too bad. Venomzords, arise!" Raising her arm, she pressed her morpher. "Arbok Zord!" The ground shook as the giant robotic serpent slithered onto the scene. "Weezing Zord!" Down from above descended her second Zord, opening its mouth to let out an echoeing groan. "Tentacruel Zord!" The third Zord floated up and hovered nearby.

"Oh...so that's what they've been up to." Ginger squeaked nervously as the three goliaths looked down on them.

"You know it." Saluting mockingly, the Rocket Ranger leaped up and into the Arbok Zord's head. Rearing back, the Zord bit down towards the Rangers.

"Watch out! Protect!" Brent's defensive field blocked the first bite, giving the rest of the team time to roll aside, but the second punched through. Ginger grabbed him with her whip and pulled him back just in time to not get crunched.

"We have to stop her." Ryan told them, pressing his morpher. "Onix Carrier Zord!"

From below the surface, the massive Zord burrowed up and broke free, towering over the three Venomzords in front of it. Settling down, its compartments opened up to release the Rangers' five Zords. The Rangers leaped up and into them as they faced off with their trio of opponents.

"Weezing Zord, release the Poison Gas!" The Rocket Ranger commanded from her position in the Arbok Zord. The Weezing Zord opened its mouth and breathed out a noxious purple cloud that rolled over the field.

Ryan's Charizard Zord flew up and over, and the Venusaur Zord proved immune, but the vapors started eating at the other Zords, corroding and weakening them.

"Hold on guys!" Ryan called down. "Whirlwind!" Flapping its wings, the Charizard Zord blew the clouds away, stopping the process.

"Rain Dance!" The Tentacruel Zord shot a blast of water into the sky, creating a raincloud that poured over the area. Ryan watched his Zord's power level decrease a bit under the effect, but Brent's Blastoise Zord only grew stronger.

"Bad idea." he grinned. "Hydro Pump!" The Rocket Ranger manuvered her Arbok Zord out of the way, but the Weezing Zord was too slow. The attack smashed into it and pushed it back.

"Barrier!" The Rocket Ranger called. The Tentacruel Zord floated down, forming an energy shield in front of it to push against the attack.

"Thunder!" Allison's Pikachu Zord shot lighting into the sky, and in the rain, there was no avoiding it. The bolts streaked down and smashed into the Venomzords. The Rocket Ranger yelled in surprise and rage as her Zords took heavy damage.

"Earthquake!" Rick's Golem Zord stomped the ground, sending a shockwave shooting forward.

"Get me off the ground!" The Rocket Ranger called. Her Tentacruel Zord reached down with its tentacles and lifted the Arbok Zord up where it could avoid the attack. Before they could do anything else, the Charizard Zord shot past with a Wing Attack, knocking the Tentacruel Zord to the ground.

"Sleep Powder!" The Venusaur Zord shot of cloud of the substance forward.

"Smokescreen!" The Weezing Zord surrounded the trio with an obscuring cloud so they could avoid it.

"Again with that?" Ginger muttered.

"I got her." Allison assured. "Shock Wave!" The attack raced along the ground and struck the three Zords in spite of their smoke shield, sending them all to the ground.

"We got her outmatched this time." Ryan cheered.

"What say with take it up a notch?" Brent suggested.

"Right." Ryan agreed. "Zords, combine!"

"I don't think so!" As the Arbok Zord rose, the Rocket Ranger pressed her morpher. "Venusaur Zord, hear my call. By the power of Poison, I command you!" The Venusaur Zord had been about to transform and start the Megazord-formation sequence, but it froze in its tracks.

"Somethings wrong, guys." Ginger told the others. "My controls are locked up. It won't budge."

"You work for me now." the Rocket Ranger declared. "I am the most powerful Ranger and your true master. Eject that worthless faker."

As Ginger pressed buttons left and right, trying to regain control, the seat under her shot upward, sending the Green Ranger flying from her Zord. Ginger flailed as she fell, rolling at the last minute so she landed on her feet. Looking up, she saw the Venusaur Zord stomp forward and turn around, standing beside the Rocket Ranger's Zords.

"Ginger, what are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not in the Zord, Ryan!" she called. "It forced me out! I think she's in control of it!"

"That's not possible. That can't be possible." Brent shook his head. "Try to control it!"

"I AM trying, Brent! It's not working!" she snapped. "Venusaur Zord, stop!"

"And now, let us show you our true power." the Rocket Ranger called. "Venomzords, combine!"

The Venusaurs shifted and formed into legs exactly as it would for the Rangers' Megazord, but instead of the Blastoise Zord, the Weezing Zord settled in on top of it as a body. The Weezing Zord's secondary head on its right opened and shot out an arm in a similar manner as the Golem Zord. Meanwhile, the Arbok Zord straightened out and its head attached to the Weezing Zord, its tail end detaching to reveal a hand. The Tentacruel Zord retracted its tentacles into its body and clicked on top of the Weezing Zord as a head. The Venusaur Zord's flower and the Arbok Zord's tail attached to the hip to complete the transformation.

"Mega Venomzord, online!" The Rocket Ranger called as she arrived at the command station in the Weezing Zord.

'How?' Ginger wondered as she stared up at the mech. 'How could she combine with my Zord?'

"Alright guys, we have to take this thing down." Ryan told the others. "Try not to damage the Venusaur too much."

"Right." Brent agreed. "Hydro Pump!"

"Venu-Shield!" The Mega Venomzord raised the Venusaur's weapon and deflected the attack back at the Rangers' Zords, sending them dodging out of the way. "Arbo-Spear." Drawing its other weapon, it rushed forward.

"Withdraw." The Blastoise Zord retracted into its shell as the Mega Venomzord swung its spear, striking against it repeatedly.

Ryan flew the Charizard Zord down and tried to strike with a Wing Attack while it was distracted, but the Rocket Ranger turned her Megazord in time to catch his strike on the Arbo-Spear.

"Fuji!' Ginger called the team's mentor with her morpher. "The Rocket Ranger's taken control of the Venusaur Zord. What can I do?"

"I don't know..." Fuji admitted. "Try to break her control over it. I'm trying to figure out how she took it over."

"Got it." Ginger nodded. "Venusaur Zord, detach from those Zords!"

"Wrap!" Tentacles shot out from the Tentacruel Zord and grabbed the Charizard Zord out of the air, pulling it closer where the Mega Venomzord could smack it down with the Arbo-Spear. Turning, it raised it shield in time to block a Thunderbolt from the Pikachu Zord.

"Venusaur Zord, return to the..." Looking up, she spotted the Onix Carrier Zord and inspiration struck. "That's it! I'm coming, guys!"

"Rollout!" The Golem Zord rolled forward and the Mega Venomzord raised a foot, stopping the attack in its tracks by pressing down on it. Drawing back, it booted the curled up Zord into the Blastoise Zord, knocking them both over.

"Bubblebeam!" The attack struck the Charizord Zord, knocking it down out of the air. Allison had her Pikachu Zord leap on the Mega Venomzord from behind, but it simply reached back with the Arbo-Spear and knocked it off.

"I grow tired of you Rangers." The Rocket Ranger called. Letting go of the Arbo-Spear, it reconnected to the Arbok arm of the Mega Venomzord, turning the whole thing into a long spike. "Poison Jab!"

Wrenching his Zord up, Ryan moved to take the attack. The force knocked the Charizard Zord to the ground, where it lay, too damaged to move. Ryan fell from the cockpit and hit the ground, demorphing.

"Rock Slide!" The Rocket Ranger looked up as boulders slammed against the Mega Venomzord, pushing it back. The Onix Zord loomed over the others, Ginger atop its head. "Give me back my Zord!" she called.

"The Venusaur Zord is one of mine now." the Rocket Ranger growled. "Solarbeam!" Raising the Venu-Shield, the Mega Venomzord charged solar energy and fired, the powerful beam raking over the remaining Zords. Even the Onix Zord was unable to withstand it. The Rangers' control panels sparked and the three inside hastily ejected. Ginger was thrown from the top of the Onix Zord by the blast.

"I got you!" Ryan caught the Green Ranger as she fell, the force knocking him to the ground. The other three joined them, nobody morphed any longer.

Looking up, the team saw the Mega Venomzord approach and loom over them.

"Goodbye, Rangers." The Rocket Ranger called down. Raising up a leg, she made to stomp them.

"Venusaur, don't!" Ginger called desperately. Moments before they were crushed, the descending leg stopped.

The Rangers glanced at each other as the towering mech stepped back.

"What? What is this?" The Rocket Ranger asked. The robot slumped forward and the sound of powering down could be heard. "Oh no, don't you even think about detaching!" she snapped, pressing her morpher again. "I command you!"

"Are you back in control?" Brent asked Ginger.

"I...I don't think..." she said.

"Hmph. It seems your Zord is more resistant to destroying you than I thought." The Rocket Ranger called down, her Megazord straightening up. "I'll have to remedy that before we fight again." Reaching over, she flipped up a glass case with a glowing blue button underneath. "Another day, Rangers." Pressing it, the Mega Venomzord vanished in a flash of light, teleporting back to base.

* * *

 _Later, in Fuji's lab..._

"How, Fuji?" Ginger asked. "How did she take my Zord?"

"From what I can tell, there are two factors in it." he said, swiveling in his chair to face the Rangers. "The first is that her morpher utilizes the Poison type, which the Venusaur Zord is part. As such, she was able to influence it."

"So, could I try to control her Tentacruel Zord?" Brent asked. "It is part Water."

"You could try, but I suspect they will have built protection against that very possibility, given that they were the first to learn about it."

"What's the other reason?" Ryan asked.

"Well, because I built the morpher, it was made to work in sync with you guys' and your Zords. That provided her with a direct link to them, making it even easier for her to influence the Venusaur."

"Could she affect any of the others?" Rick asked. "Do we have to worry about her turning the rest of our Zords against us."

"I would assume she would've done that already if she could." Fuji assured. "And just in case, Bill is staying with us and will help me upgrade their computer systems to prevent such a possibility." Fuji nodded to the other end of the lab, where Bill was typing away. "The guy is an absolute genius when it comes to computers."

"You flatter me." Bill sighed. "The Zords were heavily damaged. It's a miracle they made it back to the bay in one piece." Leaning back, he cracked his knuckles as he stared at the screen. "You'll have to get them repaired before I can update anything."

"I think I'll make some modifications too." Fuji decided. "We need a Megazord up and running, and without the Venusaur Zord we don't have one."

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Allison asked.

"We don't panic. We stay calm and keep working." Fuji told them. "From what she said, it seems the Rocket Ranger wants to modify the Venusaur Zord before she engages us again. That should buy us some time."

"You could try to find the Venusaur's location." Ginger suggested. "We can track it, right?"

"I tried that." Fuji said sadly. "They're a step ahead; the signal was blocked off before I could home in on it."

"Damn it!" Ginger cursed. Brent put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"It'll be okay." he told her. "We'll get the Venusaur Zord back, one way or another."

"Yeah. I just wish...I just wish I could've stopped her somehow." she sighed.

"We all wish we could've stopped her." Allison put in. "But it's not over yet."

"Look, it's late." Fuji said. "Why don't you guys go get some sleep? I've got work to do if we want to stand any chance at all at saving the world."

As the Rangers dispersed and headed home, Fuji and Bill went below to the sublab to begin the process of repairing the team's Zords.

* * *

 _Later that night, at Silph Co. HQ in Saffron City..._

'What on earth do they want at this time of hour?' Silph Co.'s CEO wondered as he unlocked the door to his company's towering headquarters. 'It better be something major.'

Making his way up to the boardroom, he found the place dark and empty. Frowning, he pulled out his phone and checked the message again. The vice president of the board clearly stated he needed to see him, so where was he?

"Hello, dear CEO." From the shadows, Persia grinned at him as he looked up. "Been a long time."

The CEO's heartbeat skipped a beat at the sight and he stepped back toward the door.

"I wouldn't." Persia chided. "I could be on you in a second. Don't you remember me?"

"Do I know you?" he asked. Persia shrugged.

"I supposed you don't recognize me in this form. I was there when Team Rocket and you discussed a potential alliance. You turned us down; it was really quite annoying."

"Ah, I remember that." he nodded. "You're not Giovanni, so I assume you were the admin he brought with him?"

"Indeed." Persia agreed. "So, have your feelings on allying with us changed?"

"They have not." he told her. "You are still criminals, and now monsters as well. My company will have nothing to do with you."

"That's too bad." Stepping forward, Persia leaned down and looked into his eyes. "Because I need your help with something and I don't plan on taking no for an answer."

* * *

Next Time: As Fuji works to restore the Rangers' crippled Zord capabilities, Jessica takes them to the S.S. Anne. Little do the Rangers know that there is somebody else on board, and they've walked straight into a trap. Find out how it all plays out next time in 'Of Ships and Sailors'

(A/N: And that concludes our introduction to the evil Rocket Ranger. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride so far, and I look forward to seeing your reviews and thoughts on this latest problem the Rangers face. A shoutout to Travelerofmanyroadsandworlds, who is evidently unable to review, but sent me a message letting me know they're reading and enjoying the story. Glad to hear it! Also, my old, canceled Poké Rangers: Eon Force is gone for good. Why did I take it down? ...I can't talk about that yet. If you can't guess from that, you'll find out at some point. With that said, I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo out!)


	10. Chapter 10-Of Ships and Sailors

_In Team Rocket's Base..._

"Hey, Rhynix? You busy?" Jessica asked, poking her head into his room. Her fellow admin grunted and rolled over.

"Trying to sleep, Jessica." he grunted. "Go away and come back in a few hours."

"Come on, it's important." She insisted. "I need you to make a monster for me."

"Why can't you make one yourself?" he asked with a yawn.

"I...uh..." Jesicca cleared her throat nervously. "I could, but I don't really want to. The process kinda...freaks me out."

"Oh really." Sitting up at last, Rhynix smirked. "What part? The body alteration? The screams of pain?"

"All of it." Jessica said. "I just would really appreciate you doing it instead."

"Fine." Sighing, Rhynix stood and stretched. "What kind of monster do you need?"

"Something explosive, really powerful self-destruction." she told him. "I think there's some wild Electrode roaming around in the basement. You could grab one of them."

"Really? We're making monsters that destroy themselves now?" Rhynix asked. "Trying to save the Rangers some trouble?"

"The idea is for him to take the Rangers with him." she explained. "I believe I can get him near the Rangers without them knowing. If his blast catches them when they're not morphed..."

"Ah, I see." Rhynix nodded. "Is this why you've been pretending to befriend them?"

"Well, that was just to spy on them more closely, at first." she admitted. "But then I came up with this idea, and it really lines up well."

"Alright then. I'll go see what I can do." Rhynix agreed. "You wanna come with?"

"Didn't I just tell you...nevermind. No, I'm gonna go get ready for the trip." Jessica told him.

"Trip?"

"Oh yes. I'll be taking the Rangers on vacation, the last vacation they'll ever take." she grinned.

* * *

 _Poké…Rangers…Kanto! (All five teens show off their morphers)_

 _*beat*_

 _The Rockets are rising (Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Jessica shown)_

 _With powers unrivaled. (Mewtwovanni fires his growth ball)_

 _The world is in danger; (City shown under attack)_

 _It's time for the… (Fuji holds out a box containing morphers)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zords shown)_

 _*insert your own guitar riff* (Rangers fighting G-Spliced, Jessica morphs into Rocket Ranger)_

 _United they stannnnd… (The team fires the Poké Blaster)_

 _To protect the world from devastation. (Pokémon Megazord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (All 5 Rangers pose with an explosion behind them)_

* * *

 _Outside Fuji's Lab..._

"Rock Slide!" Rick commanded. His Graveler hurled a series of boulders towards Allison's Pikachu, but her Tentacruel, nicknamed Tenta, moved in front of it, using Barrier to better withstand the attack. Leaping over it, Pikachu flipped down with an Iron Tail, smacking Graveler back.

Allison herself sat nearby, watching Chu-Chu and Tenta battle against Rick's Graveler and Omastar. Rather than commanding her Pokémon, she was allowing them to pick their own moves, and they were doing better than the gym leader had expected them to.

"Water Pulse!" Omastar's attack blasted Pikachu back, the mouse flipping mid-flight and landing the Tenta's head. The Tentacruel stretched out his tentacles, grabbing Graveler and injecting it with Toxic. "Earthquake!" Stomping, Graveler sent out shockwaves through the ground that knocked Tentacruel back with their force.

Leaping off its partner, Chu-Chu coated herself with electricity and shot foward, slamming into Omastar with a Volt Tackle and taking the fossil Pokémon down. Hit with the recoil, she staggered, barely standing.

"Quick Graveler, take her down!" Rick called. Graveler made to do so, but Tenta manuvered behind it while it was distracted, firing a Bubblebeam into its back. The rock Pokémon fell forward, landing facedown, KO'd.

"Incredible work, you guys." Kneeling by her Pokémon, Allison placed a hand on each of them and healed them of their damage.

"I'll say." Rick agreed. "I've never seen Pokémon fight so well without a trainer commanding them."

"I can thank my dad for that." she explained, moving to his Pokémon and healing them as well. "He said that if I wasn't going to learn how to battle Pokémon, then my Pokémon would have to learn to battle themselves, in case I needed them to protect me."

"Course, that was before he found out you were a Ranger." Rick said, returning his Pokémon to their balls as she finished restoring their health. "Anyway, thanks for letting me battle them."

"No problem." Allison smiled at him. "They love battling, and it's been too long since they've had a chance. I should be thanking you."

"Ah, it's nothing. I just really needed to clear my head. Battling always does it." he said.

"Hmm. Something on your mind?" she asked, recalling her Pokémon.

"I don't feel good about this trip we're taking today." he told her. "With the Rocket Ranger out there, with one of our own Zords under her control now, it doesn't really seem like the time to be taking a day off."

"We're still going to be on call." she reminded him. "Just from a different location."

"I suppose." Rick frowned. "You know, back before I became a gym leader, and then a Ranger, I used to want to be a sailor."

"Really?" Allison asked in surprise. "The rock-type trainer wanted to be on the water?"

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" he shrugged. "Rock-type Pokémon are something I grew up around. It's just comes natural. But something about the sea always fascinated me. It's probably why half my team is part water-type."

"So if that's the case, visiting a world-famous cruise ship should be the most exciting thing in the world." Allison said.

"Yeah, and it is." Rick agreed. "But then I remember my duty as a Ranger and I feel bad about wanting to just relax and lose myself in my old dream, even for just a day." Allison was silent for a moment.

"You know, not that long ago you were trying to bounce between being a gym leader and Ranger, and now you've grown dedicated enough to not even want a day off." Allison pointed out. "But you have to learn to separate the time you spend as a Ranger from the time you spend as yourself. Believe me, I know."

"What do you mean?" Rick inquired.

"Rick? Allison?" Before she could reply, the two heard Fuji calling for them. Turning, they him standing in the lab doorway. "I've called the others. I need to talk to you all before you leave."

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's Base..._

"Jessica?" Turning, Jessica found Rhynix standing in the door to her room. "Your request is complete." Stepping aside, he allowed a new monster to come into view.

The creature's body was shiny and split down the middle; it's right half red, the left white. Wires frayed out from its joints; the knees, elbows, waist, and so on. On its chest a domed light blinked red every few seconds. Its head was simply an Electrode, devious grin and all.

"I am Detonator." he introduced himself. His voice had an echoey, metallic inflection to it, as though it was bouncing around in his spherical head before coming out. "I have been ordered to serve under you."

"Excellent." Jessica nodded. "You've done good, Rhynix."

"Thank you." Turning, he headed down the hall. "Good luck with destroying the Rangers. I'm going back to bed for a while."

"You do that." Turning to Detonator, Jessica pulled a picture out of her bag and showed it to him. "This is the S.S. Anne, a cruise ship currently docked in Vermillion City's port. We'll destroy the Rangers here."

"Very well. Are they on the ship currently?" Detonator inquired.

"Not yet. I will bring them to it." Jessica assured him. "What I want you to do right now is go to the ship and make sure everything is clear."

"As you command." Detonator bowed. "I will go make sure it is ready for their arrival." Stepping back, he vanished in a flash of light, teleporting out.

"Perfect." Hefting her bag onto her shoulder, Jessica headed for the base's door, setting off to meet up with the Rangers. "I think this is going to turn out quite well."

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab..._

"There's no way this turns out well." Rick shook his head.

"I know. I don't like it any more than you do." Fuji told him. "But we need your morphers here to upgrade their syncing with the Zords."

"But what if Team Rocket attacks?" Ryan asked. "How do we stop them?"

"We have to hope and pray that doesn't happen." Fuji said. "If it does...I suppose you'll have to do your best to hold them off until we can finish."

"How long do you think this will take?" Brent wondered.

"I genuinely don't know." Fuji shrugged. "Ask Bill."

"Shouldn't be more than a few hours, at most." the computer expert in question called over, still typing away. "And hopefully we can get this new program running by then too."

"I suppose we don't have much choice." Allison sighed, pulling her morpher off. The other Rangers did the same.

"One suggestion." Bill put it. "Ginger could keep hers for the time being. Since we don't have access to her Zord at the present, we can't really update its connection right now."

"Oh, of course. Smart thinking, Bill." Fuji nodded. glancing at the Rangers. "That'll give you a better chance if something should come up."

"You mean...it would be all up to me?" Ginger asked nervously.

"No way." Brent shook his head. "Morphers or not, we'll all be there to help, however we can."

"Then it's decided." Stepping forward, Fuji took the other four morphers from them. "We'll do our best to get these back to you as soon as possible. Until then, stay alert. No telling what could happen at a time like this."

"We will." Ryan agreed.

"You better get going." Bill told them. "Don't wanna keep your friend waiting. We have work to do."

"Right. Everybody ready?" Ryan asked. The others agreed and together the group set off to meet up with Jessica.

* * *

 _Later, in Vermillion City..._

"And here we are!" Jessica pulled her car to a halt, Allison stopping right behind her. "Vermillion City."

"You brought the promotional samples for the café, right Rick?" Ryan asked from beside her. In the backseat, Rick blinked in surprise.

"I thought you were bringing them." he said.

"No, I'm pretty sure we agreed you were bringing them." Ryan said, turning in his seat. "So...you didn't bring them?"

"Guys, relax. I brought them." Jessica told them, opening her door and stepping out. "They're in the trunk." Popping it open, the three walked back to find a collection of flyers and cookies. "Joe whipped them up for us."

"We should've invited Joe." Ryan said. "He probably would've enjoyed this."

"I tried. He said he was too busy." Jessica told them. In reality, she had simply seen no reason to drag him into her plan, but of course, she couldn't tell them that.

"Sure is crowded." Ginger noted as the rest of the Rangers joined them. Jessica looked over at the ship, shielding her eyes and blinking.

"Yeah, there are an awful lot of people on board." she noted, sounding genuinely surprised. "Why?"

"It is a very famous ship, you know." Ryan said as he handed a stack of flyers to Ginger. "Of course we're not the only ones who want to see it on the one day of the year it's here."

"Right, but..." Jessica stopped herself. She didn't want them getting suspicious. "Nevermind. Uh, I've gotta go find...a bathroom. Be right back." Turning, she dashed off for the Pokémon Center.

"Alright! We'll meet you at the ship!" Ryan called after her.

Reaching the center, Jessica ducked in and quickly located a back entrance, slipping out again.

"Detonator, can you hear me?" she asked into her morpher. "Come in."

"Loud and clear." the mutant came back. "I'm in position on the ship. Are the Rangers onboard yet?"

"No. I'm behind the Pokémon Center. Get over here." she ordered.

"If you insist. Give me a moment." After a few second, he appeared next to her in a flash of light. "What's going on?"

"Why are there people on the ship?" she demanded. "I thought I told you to make sure everything was clear."

"I did." Detonator insisted. "I found a good spot where nobody's going to notice me."

"That's...maybe I should've been more clear." Jessica groaned. "I meant to get the civilians off the ship."

"Why does it matter?" Detonator asked. "Who cares if a few other people get blown up along with the Rangers?"

"Listen here." Jessica snapped, grabbing a wire dangling from his neck and yanking him closer so they were face to face. "Just because we're criminals doesn't mean we have to be psychopaths. Those people, as far as I know, have yet to do anything against Team Rocket. I will not have us killing dozens of innocent people just to take out a handful of enemies. Now, I will go and distract the Rangers. You go back to that ship, round everybody up, and move them to a safe location. Understood?"

"Fine." Detonator muttered. "I still think you're being an idiot though."

"Think what you want." she told him. "Just do what you're told." As the mutant turned and took off, completely forgetting he could teleport, she nodded in satisfaction. "Now, to distract the Rangers. Rocket Power, unleash!"

As Jessica held up her morpher, a sphere of power blasted upward, exploding into a beam that rained down on her from above, coating her in her Rocket Ranger suit. Her helmet appeared over her head and the Rocket Spear materialized in her hand to complete the transformation.

"G-Spliced!" At Jessica's call, several dozen of the minions appeared around her. "Let's go make some noise."

* * *

 _Back at Fuji's lab..._

"Begin iniation sequence." Fuji activated a simulation displaying his latest alteration to the Rangers' Zords. On the screen, he watched them connect together and stand...and then promptly fall over. One leg flashed red. "Ugh, foot's out of alignment." Resetting the sequence, he went to go fix it.

"Alert! Alert!" The computer rang out before he could. "G-Spliced and Rocket Ranger in Vermillion City."

"Of course there are." Fuji groaned, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. "Better alert the Rangers. I hope they're up for this."

* * *

 _On the S.S. Anne..._

Ginger's morpher beeped and she raised it up.

"Ginger here. Please tell me it's not what I think it is." she answered hopefully.

"Sorry. The Rocket Ranger is in Vermillion." Fuji told her. "You'll have to stop her."

"Right." Ginger agreeing. Ending the connection, she waved the others over. "It's the Rocket Ranger, here in Vermillion. I'll be back."

"You want us to come with you?" Brent asked.

"Yes, but no. You stay here." she told them. "No sense in alerting them that you're more vulnerable."

"But what if you need help?" Ryan asked. "We don't have our morphers; how will you contact us?"

"I don't know." Ginger said. "I'll find a way."

"I know." Allison pulled one of her Pokéballs and released her Pikachu. "Chu-Chu, you go with Ginger. Keep your distance and keep an eye on her. If she needs help, run back and get us, okay?" The mouse nodded in understanding and Ginger smiled appreciatevely.

"Thanks Allison. I'll be back as soon as I can." Nodding in determination, she turned and ran for the gangplank, heading into the city with Chu-Chu following not far behind.

"I don't like letting her go off on her own." Brent grumbled. "I told her we'd be there for her."

"We are, Brent." Ryan assured. "The moment she needs help, we come running."

"Alright everyone, listen up!" The Rangers turned to a new voice, finding Detonator standing at the front of the deck. "You're all coming with me!"

"Oh, that's not good." Allison muttered. "What do we do about this guy?"

"Go with the crowd." Ryan told the others. "Don't let him notice us yet." The four Rangers joined the people trying to swarm away. Detonator leaped over the whole crowd's heads and landed in front of them.

"No no no, I can't have you alerting everyone." he told them. "I need you off the ship, but not free."

"Now what?" Brent whispered.

"We may not have our powers, but we do have our Pokémon." Ryan told him, pulling a ball off his belt. "I'm gonna shake this place up a bit."

* * *

 _Not far away, in Vermillion..._

"Green Ranger." The Rocket Ranger greeted as Ginger arrived. "Where are your teammates?"

"I can take you on myself!" she replied, raising her morpher. "Poké Power, unleash! Venusaur!" Morphing, Ginger summoned her Venusaur Whip and charged.

"Get her!" Jessica ordered.

The G-Spliced raised their Scyther blades and rushed for her.

"Razor Leaf!" Snapping her whip, the Green Ranger shot a series of bladed leaves that sliced the lead G-Spliced down. Flipping back as the ones behind them slashed out, she snapped her weapon again midair. "Sleep Powder!" The dust rained down over the foot soldiers, causing the group to stagger as they drifted off to sleep. Landing, Ginger charged up her weapon. "Solarbeam!" The intense sunlight blasted the dozing G-Spliced into oblivion.

"Impressive." The Rocket Ranger mocked. "You can take down a bunch of poor, miserable goons."

"How about taking you down?" Ginger asked. "Would that be impressive? Vine Whip!"

"Wrap!" Tendrils shot from Jessica's Rocket Spear, colliding with the Vine Whip attack, binding them together. The two Rangers pulled against each other's strength until the Rocket Ranger flipped Ginger over her head, slamming her to the ground. "Flamethrower!"

Ginger rolled aside, avoiding most of the attack. Lashing out with her whip, she grabbed the Rocket Ranger's leg and pulled her off her feet.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Barrier!" Raising the Rocket Spear, an energy shield blocked the attack from striking, giving her the chance to rise to her feet. "Smokescreen!" A thick cloud of smoke coated the area, obscuring Ginger's view.

"I'm getting really tired of that move." Ginger muttered, looking around for her foe.

"Poison Jab!" Leaping from the smoke clouds, the Rocket Ranger's spear struck home, dealing heavy damage and knocking the Green Ranger back. "Lookin a little worn out. Maybe you should call your friends."

"Not yet. Synthesis!" Energy flowed from the Venusaur Whip into Ginger's body, reenergizing her. "Power Whip!" Her whole weapon glowing, the Green Ranger swung and lashed the Rocket Ranger across the chest, sending her flying.

Twisting in midair, Jessica landed on her feet and turned to face her again.

"Not bad." she admitted, rubbing her chest. "I actually felt that one."

"Well, I'll tell you what." Ginger told her. "You return my Zord and never show your face again, and I just might let you go."

"I said I felt it, not that it hurt." Jessica rolled her eyes under her helmet. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Flamethrower!" The blast struck Ginger in the chest, flinging her back against the side of a nearby building.

Struggling to stay on her feet, she tried for another Synthesis, but the Rocket Ranger kicked her hand, knocking the Venusaur Whip from her grasp. The Green Ranger leaned back as the Rocket Spear was positioned point-first against her neck. The Rocket Ranger chuckled to herself.

"Goodbye, Green Ranger." she said. "Next time, don't fight me alone."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the ship..._

"Thunder Wave!" Detonator started using his electric attacks to paralyze the tourists on the deck, working his way through the crowd. Ryan held his ball up to his mouth.

"Rock the boat." he whispered. "Try not to tip it, but get this guy off-balance." Using his friends as cover, he tossed it overboard.

Pulling a oversized Pokéball-like device, Detonator trapped the paralyzed tourists inside. The rest of the crowd murmured nervously among themselves.

"Don't worry. I'm doing this to keep you all safe." he assured. "Not by choice, mind you, but..."

Before he could finish his thought, the boat tilted, throwing him off balance. His Pokéball of people slipped from his grasp and rolled across the deck. The Rangers struggled to stay upright as the entire ship rocked back and forth.

"What is this!?" Detonator demanding, regaining his footing. Seeing an opportunity, Rick released his Graveler.

"Rollout!" As the deck tilted again, Graveler rolled down it, slamming into Detonator with increased momentum and knocking him back against the railing.

"Oh, a couple of heroes, huh?" he growled. "You kids are gonna regret that."

"Does he...not know who we are?" Allison whispered.

"I don't think so." Ryan told her. "Let's keep it that way."

Graveler attacked again, but Detonator stopped this Rollout in its tracks. Whirling, he tossed the rock Pokémon overboard.

"Any other Pokémon you want to lose?" Detonator snarled.

"Machamp, go!" Brent released his fighting-type and it took a martial arts stance as it faced off with the Electrode monster.

"You fool!" Detonator laughed. "Pokémon are not strong enough to fight somebody like me!"

"We'll see." Brent told him. "Dynamic Punch!" Machamp leaped forward, drawing back its fist and swinging, but Detonator caught the blow easily.

"What did I tell you? Thunderbolt!" A blast of electricity from the light on his chest sent Machamp crashing into the group, knocking all four of them to the deck. The other tourists shouted words of encouragment, urging them to get up. Machamp rose back to its feet to cheers. "Oh, you want more? Th..."

"Ice Beam!" A freezing blast struck Detonator, coating him in a thin layer of ice and holding him in place. The Rangers looked over to see a boy younger than them, a Poliwrath at his side.

"Hey, I think I know that kid." Ryan said. "Didn't he used to live in Pallet Town?"

"Everyone off." the kid called. "Take your chance!" Cracks started to appear in the ice and the crowd took his suggestion, fleeing from the ship for their lives.

"Yeah, I remember him." Brent agreed. "He left on his Pokémon journey a while back."

"Hey." Running up to them, the kid held out a hand. "I'm Red. What the heck is that thing?"

"I...don't know." Ryan lied. "But maybe you should get out of here."

"No way." Red insisted. "If you're staying to battle that thing, I can help." With a roar, Detonator tore free of his icy prison.

"That is it!" he snapped. "I'll tear you all apart."

"Look Red, I'm sure you're good, and I don't want to brag." Ryan told him. "But if there's anybody suited to take this thing on, it's the Champion. Jolteon, go!" Tossing a Pokéball, Jolteon popped out in time to catch a Thunder attack, absorbing it with its Volt Absorb ability.

"Oh my Arceus, I KNEW I recognized you!" Red gasped. "You have got to battle me!"

"Not the time!" Ryan told him. "Pin Missile!" Jolteon fired needles from its body, exploding against Detonator, but he pushed through them all and smacked the electric Pokémon away.

"Don't you realize none of your Pokémon can affect me!?" he demanded. Machamp tried to grab him, but he knocked it away.

"You sure about that?" A shadow fell over Detonator and he looked up to see Ryan's Gyarados looming over him, Graveler atop its head. "Hyper Beam!" Detonator crossed his arms, but the sheer force of the attack flung him from the ship, sending him flying high into the air and falling towards the city.

"We're going after him." Ryan told the others. "Everybody on!" Recalling his Jolteon, he and the others leaped onto Gyarados's back, Brent's Machamp with them.

"I can help!" Red called after them.

"Help by staying here." Brent called. "This is dangerous." Gyarados started to leave.

"Like that'll stop me. Come on Poliwrath." Red's Pokémon scooped him up and leaped from the ship's deck, grabbing onto Gyarados's tail as it slithered into the city.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the city..._

Before Jessica could finish the Green Ranger off, a screaming sound drew her attention. Looking up, she saw Detonator falling towards her, the mutant slamming into her and knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!" Ginger turned to see Gyarados slither up, the others atop its back. Brent waved at her.

"About time..." she started as they stopped in front of her, only to see stop on seeing Red and his Poliwrath jumping from its tail. Seeing her stare, the others turned and saw him as well.

"Didn't we tell you to stay back there?" Allison asked. Chu-Chu ran over to her and she reached down to pat her head.

"Yep. I just didn't listen." Red agreed. "Hey, is that Poké Ranger!? Perfect! She can take care of that thing no problem!"

"Uh, yeah..." Ginger nodded. "Sure thing."

"Where are the others Rangers?" Red wondered.

"Keep your nose out of other's business, kid!" Jessica growled. "Wrap!" Shooting out tentacles, she grabbed Red and his Poliwrath, dragging them over to her. "Now Detonator!"

"What? But you said..." he started to protest.

"That's them, you idiot!" she snapped. "Do it!"

"Oh. OH! Got it!" Glowing, Detonator charged at the group, dodging aside as Ginger whipped at him and tackling her back into the others. "Explosion!"

His glow faded. There was no blast, no destruction. The Rangers glanced at each other in confusion.

"What are you doing?" The Rocket Ranger demanded. "Explode!"

"I'm trying!" Detonator insisted. "It's not working!" Red laughed from his spot in the Rocket Ranger's trap.

"My Poliwrath has the Damp ability." he grinned. "He won't be exploding as long as we're close to him."

"Then I'll just have to get you out of range." she said simply. "Detonator, keep trying." Turning, she pulled Red and his Poliwrath behind her, taking them down the street.

"Aqua Tail!" Gyarados swung at Ryan's command, catching Detonator off-guard and knocking him back. "Ginger, go get the kid. We'll finish him."

"Right." Dodging past the mutant, she chased after the Rocket Ranger.

"You foolish Rangers." Detonator growled. "Your Pokémon can't hurt me. Even Gyarados's Hyper Beam did next to nothing!"

"'Next to nothing'" Brent noted. "So it DID do something?"

"Uh, well..." Detonator backed up nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ryan, I would ready your Charizard if I were you." Brent warned. "Machamp, no holding back."

Nodding in understanding, Machamp reached down and whipped off its restraining belt, unleashing his full power. Roaring in fury, the fighting Pokémon rushed forward and punched Detonator down, embedding him into the pavement. In its rage, in continued to beat down on him, over and over, until the light on his chest cracked. When he stopped moving, Machamp stepped off, turning and growling at the Rangers.

"Ryan, take him down." Brent said. "We have to get the belt back on him or he'll go on a rampage."

"I got it." Allison stepped forward and placed a palm against Machamp's chest before Brent could protest. Her glow expanded outward, soothing the Pokémon and calming him. "Guys? The belt?" she asked as they stared in wonder.

"Right." Brent rushed forward, attaching the restrainer around Machamp's waist. Allison stepped back and the fighting Pokémon relaxed as its power was contained once more. "That was...really handy, Allison."

"Thanks." Glancing past him, she saw Detonator rising to his feet.

"You...you think that...can put me down?" he forced out. "I'll...show..."

"Power Whip!" Ginger's attack struck him in the back and he fell forward, finally exploding, but not how he wanted. Behind him, the Green Ranger stood.

"Where's the kid? And the Rocket Ranger?" Ryan asked. "Did she take him..."

"No, I got him." Ginger assured. "She took off. I ditched him so he wouldn't follow me back." The ground shook and the group looked up to find the Mega Venomzord towering over them.

"It's not over yet, Rangers!" The Rocket Ranger called down from inside. A sphere of power flew from the sky and reformed Detonator, growing him to colossal size.

"Fuji, please tell me the Zords are ready." Ginger called on her morpher.

"They..." Ginger heard him yell a question to Bill and get a reply back. "...are ready! Sending them to you. The others' morphers are inside." he replied.

Detonator and the Mega Venomzord stepped back as the Onix Carrier Zord burst from the ground and roared. The sections behind its head opened and released the Rangers' four other Zords. Ryan, Brent, Allison, and Rick leaped up to their respective machines, finding their morphers and strapping them to their wrists.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

"Alright guys." Ryan told the others. "I don't know if we can take these guys without a Megazord, but let's give it our all!"

"You have a Megazord." Fuji called to them. "Activate Poké Onix Megazord formation."

"You got it!" Rick agreed. "Poké Zords, combine!"

The Blastoise, Golem, Charizard, and Pikachu Zords all combined like they normally do and the tail of the Onix Zord detached and fitted itself over the Golem arm. But then, two more section from the back end of the Onix Zord separated and formed into legs, connecting under the Blastoise Zord. Ginger joined the others in the cockpit as they finished the combining sequence. (A/N: Please note that the head of the Onix Zord and several sections of its body behind that have still not attached. Again, the thing is MASSIVE).

"Poké Onix Megazord!" they called.

"I got them!" Detonator rushed forward. "Explosion!"

"Protect!" Brent shouted. An energy barrier surrounded the Megazord and the Electrode monster destroyed himself harmlessly against it.

"Rhynix was right." Jessica decided. "A self-destructing monster was a stupid idea. I'll have to take you down myself!" The Arbo-Spear reattached to its arm. "Poison Jab!"

"Drill Run!' Rick called. The Onix Drill spun to life and they charged to meet their foe, the two attacks colliding and pushing against each other. Winning out, the Poké Onix Megazord shoved the Mega Venomzord back. "Hydro Pump!" Charging up their shoulder cannons, the Megazord fired.

"Solarbeam!" The energy blast pushed through their watery attack, striking the Poké Onix Megazord in the chest.

"Heavy damage to the core." Brent reported. "We've got to end this quick."

"Megazord or none, I'll take you down." the Rocket Ranger assured. "Wrap!" Tentacles shot form the Tentacruel Zord and latched onto the Poké Onix Megazord's Charizard arm.

"Now's our chance." Ryan told the others. "She can't get away from us any faster than we can get away from her."

"Right." Ginger agreed. "Horn Drill!" Attaching the Onix Drill to the Megazord's head, they ran for their foe, using the tentacles wrapping them to drag it closer, and struck home.

"No!" Jessica shouted as her control panel sparked and overloaded. "I'll get you yet, Rangers!" Pressing her emergency retreat button, her Zords teleported back to base just as her Mega Venomzord began to break apart.

"Yes!" Ginger cheered. "We sent her packing!"

"The Rangers are back on their feet." Ryan agreed. "And we won't let her win again, ever."

* * *

 _Later..._

"Hey, guys!" Ryan and his friends turned to find Jessica running up to them. "I've been looking all over for you guys! What happened to the ship?"

"Oh, well..." He looked over the the S.S. Anne, which was flopped on it side along the dock. Gyarados must've accidentally flipped it fully when they left. "There was this monster, and, you know how it goes."

"Rangers showed up?" Jessica asked. "I saw their Zords looming over the city a bit ago."

"Yeah..." Rick frowned. "Guess they got a little out of control. Some vacation, huh?"

"Not exactly how I planned it." Jessica admitted.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Brent agreed.

"Well, I guess we should go home." Allison said. "No sense hanging around here."

"I'll make it up to you all." Jessica told them as they loaded themselves back into her and Allison's vehicles. "I promise."

"Nah, you don't have to do that." Ryan told her.

"No, I insist." she said. "I'll figure out something to do for you all."

'Just you wait, Rangers.' she thought as they drove away. 'I'll take you down yet. You'll see.'

* * *

Next Time: Persia tracks down an old lab of Dr. Freeman's, seemingly abandoned. But this location contains a dark secret: a vicious, seemingly unkillable monster that the Rocket Admin accidentally unleashes on the surface. Find out what it takes to stop the unstoppable next time in 'From Deep Underground'

(A/N: One of the rest of Ryan's Pokémon has been revealed, if anybody is interested in the challenge given several chapters ago. Probably nobody is, but hey, that's okay! I know plenty of you are enjoying the series, and that's what really matters to me. So please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and yes, Red will show up again at some point. No, he's not going to join the team if anyone's thinking that, but he does have a role to play in this story. What that is...well, you'll find out over time. So, I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo out!)


	11. Chapter 11-From Deep Underground

_In Viridian Forest..._

"You're sure this the location?" Persia demanded.

"It is." Silph Co's CEO confirmed, glancing at the paper in his hands. "According to our computer records, the HM you gave me was last activated at these exact coordinates."

"There's nothing out here." the Rocket Admin growled. "I hope, for your sake, that this hasn't been a waste of my time." The CEO gulped nervously.

"I...I don't know what more I can do for you." he told her. "Maybe I could go back further; find other uses."

"Perhaps." Persia's eyes narrowed as she stared at one of the many trees around them. "Or maybe..." Stepping closer, she leaned in.

"What?" the CEO asked. "It's just a tree. I don't see anything unusual about it."

"You don't have my eyesight." Persia told him. "There's a faint light coming from inside the trunk."

"There is?" The CEO blinked and stared as hard as he could, but he could make out no such light.

"Yes. And do you smell that?" Persia sniffed. "Smells like a lab to me." The CEO inhaled. He could make out no scents in the air either.

"Are you sure?" he wondered. Persia extended her claws and dug them into a crack in the trunk, pulling with all her strength. After a moment, part of the tree tore outward, revealing a passage dropping straight down into the earth. Now that the trunk was out of the way, the CEO could indeed make out a faint light from the bottom. He still could not smell anything though.

"Something's down there." Persia grinned. "Maybe what I'm looking for."

"Well, that's...great." the CEO said, stepping back. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll just be going home to my family." Persia turned her head to glare at him.

"You will wait here." she ordered. "If you're NOT still here when I come back up, I will find you and your family. Understand what I'm getting at?" The CEO nodded sadly and Persia jumped wordlessly down into the unknown.

* * *

 _Poké…Rangers…Kanto! (All five teens show off their morphers)_

 _*beat*_

 _The Rockets are rising (Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Jessica shown)_

 _With powers unrivaled. (Mewtwovanni fires his growth ball)_

 _The world is in danger; (City shown under attack)_

 _It's time for the… (Fuji holds out a box containing morphers)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zord shown)_

 _*insert your own guitar riff* (Rangers fighting G-Spliced, Jessica morphs into Rocket Ranger)_

 _United they stannnnd… (The team fires the Poké Blaster)_

 _To protect the world from devastation. (Pokémon Megazord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (All 5 Rangers pose with an explosion behind them)_

* * *

 _Deep below the surface..._

Persia hit the ground, landing on her feet and crouching on impact. In front of her a dimly lit hall stretched for several feet, ending in a metal door with a keypad built into the wall next to it. Standing, Persia walked for it.

'Secret lab.' she thought to herself. 'Dr. Freeman's, I bet.' Grabbing the keypad, she tore it from the wall in a burst of sparks, exposing the wires behind. After fiddling with them for nearly a minute, the door slid open and the Rocket Admin stepped inside.

The lab was stocked to the max with beakers and jars of chemicals, each wiith a label listing its contest. Persia glanced over some of them. Potions of various types, acids, Pokémon extracts. Nothing that would give her any info on where the lab's occupant had gone.

Judging by the amount of dust coating every surface, Persia guessed it had been quite some time since Dr. Freeman had been here, or anyone had, for that matter.

Along one wall sat a bookshelf, mostly filled with the writings of famous scientists. Persia noticed several of Oak's, one from an up-and-comer in Hoenn named Birch, even one written by that traitor Fuji. On the bottom shelf sat several journals. Persia snatched them up. Perhaps there would be useful clues inside.

One notebook sat away from the others, resting on a table instead of the shelf. Persia picked it up and read the words scrawled on the cover.

'Project: Ender' she noted. 'I remember that. That was Giovanni's plan to create an unstoppable weapon and sell it to the highest bidder.' Glancing around the lab, she frowned. 'Is that what Dr. Freeman was working on for him?' The most dangerous thing she could see in the room were those flasks of acid; nasty stuff, but hardly an ultimate weapon.

Adding the book to the others, Persia walked to a door on the back wall of the room. Pulling it open, she found herself looking into a closet of cleaning supplies. The admin started to dismiss it and close the door, but stopped as her keen eyesight once again picked up a faint light through a crack.

Persia rapped on the back of the closet and received a sharp clang in response. Metal, and there was something open behind it. Judging by the slight light appearing around the edges, possibly a whole other room.

'Hmm. How do I open you?' Persia wondered. She looked around the closet, running her hand along everything in it, but she could find no hidden switches, buttons, or keyholes. Perhaps she could tear through it with her claws. It would be time-consuming and annoying, but it would get her inside.

Before she could try, Persia had a better idea. Turning back into the lab, she glanced over the various flasks until she found the acid she had noticed earlier. Grabbing two, she ran back to the closet.

Drawing back, Persia hurled one container's worth of liquid against the hidden door's top. The acid burned and ate away at the metal, smoking and hissing as it formed a hole. Through it, Persia could see there was indeed a whole other room on the other side. Holding the other jar of acid out into the opening, she poured it down until the majority of the door was gone.

Stepping carefully through, Persia looked around. This room was much more barren. The only things notable in it were a metal circle on floor and a control panel sitting against the far wall. Crossing the floor, she examined the latter item to find a spot for a key.

Pulling the key she had recovered from the base's basement, Persia inserted it and twisted, and the panel hummed to life. Glancing over the controls, she grabbed a lever labeled 'Raise' and 'Lower' and pushed it up to 'Raise'.

In the center of the room, the metal ring on the floor rose up, revealing a glass cylinder. Inside, a strange creature stood, eyes closed.

Walking over to the display, Persia examined the beast. It had the general appearance of a Machamp, but was bigger and bulkier, even more muscular, if that was possible. Its skin was a different color; purple, like a Starmie. Persia couldn't tell if it was alive or dead.

Raising her claws, Persia slashed the case, the glass shattering away and falling to the floor. After a moment of the silence, the creature opened its eyes.

"Hello." Persia greeted. The strange being only growled in response. "Do you speak?"

The thing's fist slammed against Persia's face, sending her flying across the room.

Skidding to a halt, the Rocket Admin shook the stars from her head as the monster roared and ran after her. Extending her claws to full length, she ducked its punch and slashed across its stomach, opening a deep wound. Ducking aside as it raised its arms and smashed down, she slashed across its back. Whirling faster than she anticipated, it backhanded her away.

Persia watched in fascination as the bleeding gashes she had created healed in seconds. Unfortunately, her distraction allowed it to close the distance and grab her by the neck, slamming her back against the wall.

Swinging its fist, Persia's head smacked against the concrete, leaving a star-like burst in it. Slashing up, she severed the arm pinning her and tried to kick the thing away, but it merely grabbed her with another hand and smashed her against the floor.

As Persia tried to rise, she saw its arm regrowing. Then she saw its foot raise and stomp down.

Roaring in unbridled rage, the Ender stomped down on Persia's head. And again and again it repeated the motion, embedding her head into the floor until her neck was bent at an odd angle. Satisfied that she was finished, it turned and marched for the opening in the room. Stepping through into the lab's first room, it quickly located the shaft that led to the surface. Digging its hands into the sides, the creature began making its way up.

* * *

 _On the surface..._

Sitting with his back against a tree, Silph Co's CEO was staring into the distance, wondering how he got into this mess. And what could Team Rocket possibly want with this strange...whatever it was hidden under the forest?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a roaring sound echoing up out of the hole. Standing, he approached warily.

"Rocket? Is that you?" he called down, his voice barely above a whisper. The only response was more roaring and a crashing sound; sounds of a fight. Before long, the noises went silent.

As he was about to call again, a growling reached his ears. Much closer this time; right underneath him. Stepping back, the CEO turned and ran, ducking behind a tree and peeking out.

Soon, the Ender arrived, leaping free and landing hard enough to make a small crater. Roaring at the sky, it turned and stomped off into the forest.

'What happened to the Rocket?' he wondered as he watched the beast leave. 'Maybe I should go...' Then he remembered her threat towards his family. If she was still alive down there, he didn't dare leave. 'Damnit.'

Pulling a Pokéball, he released his Pidgeotto and commanded it to take him to the bottom of the shaft.

As they descended, he examined the holes in the sides. There was a layer of what appeared to be steel lining the whole way down, but that creature had punched straight through it like paper. The CEO shuddered at the strength it must possess.

Reaching the bottom, his Pidgeotto rested on his shoulder as he walked into the lab. Quickly noticing the acid-burned hole through the open closet door, he approached and peeked through.

Seeing Persia laying on the floor, the CEO cringed at the sight of her clearly broken neck. Part of him sighed in relief; she was gone, her threat taken with her. Spotting a handful of notebooks lying beside her body, he carefully stepped in and grabbed them up.

Running back to the passage to the surface, his Pidgeotto lifted him up and carried him to the forest above, and then further up into the sky. As they headed for Saffron City, he started to flip through the notes he had recovered.

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's Base..._

"Jessica!" Jessica dropped the wrench she was holding in surprise as Rhynix stepped into the vehicle bay, yelling her name. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I've been trying to repair my Zords all day."

"Well, somebody sent a monster out. Come. I'll show you." Jessica followed her fellow admin back to the monitoring station, where one of her camera-bots was following the Ender through the forest.

"Did you do it?" Jessia asked.

"Of course not." Rhynix scoffed. "Mewtwovanni's meditating, and I was given express orders not to send another monster after the Rangers without his permission."

"Then it must be Persia." Jessica decided. "She's the only other one with access to the Fuser."

"But she hasn't come back from her mission." Rhynix pointed out. "So it couldn't be."

"Maybe she made it before she left. Where did she go, again?" Jessica asked.

"Saffron City, I think." Rhynix scratched his head. "I believe she was going to interrogate Silph Co's CEO about something."

"Then I'll go check it out." she told him. "You stay here and tell the boss what's happening if he comes to."

"You got it." Rhynix agreed.

"Rocket Power, unleash!" Quickly morphing, Jessica teleported for Saffron.

* * *

 _Somewhere in northern Kanto..._

"It can't be!" Alakazam sighed as his trainer paced back and forth in front of him. "You're sure?"

"I recognize the brainwaves." he insisted. "The Ender has been awoken." Sitting on her bed, his trainer stared out the window, lost in thought.

"We should've went back." she said at long last. "I told you we needed to get the key."

"And I told you we would never make it in and out alive." Alakazam replied. "The chances that they would find the lab and figure out how to get into the secret room were so small that the risk was not worth..."

"Well they clearly DID find it!" she interrupted. "They released him from his cyrogenic chamber. And now the world is doomed."

"Not necessarily..." Alakazma said. His trainer turned to stare at him.

"If you have an idea, I'd love to hear it." she told him.

"I know some people who could maybe help us." he said. "Five very noble young adults who have been defending the region lately."

"You mean the Poké Rangers?" she laughed. "They can't stand up to the Ender."

"If we explain how he works to them, they might be able to. Maybe not, but maybe." Alakazam told her. "You and I need to go to them. I suspect they will try to stop him anyway. Wouldn't it be better if we try to help?"

"I suppose it's better than nothing." she sighed. "Fine. Let's go see the Rangers."

"There's just one thing." Alakazam hesitated. "I don't actually want to say it, but I just...you know I can't keep secrets from you."

"Heh. Of course not, my old friend." she smiled. "That guilty conciensce gets you every time."

"Right. It just that...your son is one of them." he said at last. Dr. Freeman blinked at him. Alakazam waited nervously for her response.

"No. Absolutely not." she said at last. "You go. I'm staying here."

"Damnit Emilia!" Alakazam snapped. "You can't run forever!"

"I will not expose him to me and my mistakes!" she insisted. "The last thing I need is for Team Rocket to know I care. They'll go after him to get to me."

"He's already out there fighting them." Alakazam reminded her. "If anything, they'd come after you to get to him."

"All the more reason to stay in hiding." she surmised. "How long have you known about this, anyway?"

"I can't talk about it." Alakazam turned away. "I promised I wouldn't talk about it."

"Hmph. Well, it doesn't matter. He's better off without me." Standing, she walked to the window and looked at the sky. Clouds were gathering; it would rain soon. "Go. Give them any information they need to fight the Ender. I'll still be here when you return."

"If you insist." Alakzama said sadly, teleporting away and leaving his trainer staring at the sky, not even really seeing the gathering storm.

* * *

 _In Saffron City..._

"So you're telling me this 'Ender' was hidden in a lab under the forest?" Jessica asked. "And you tracked it there."

"Not it. We tracked an HM that had been used at that location." Silph Co's CEO explained. As he had arrived back at his company's headquarters, terrified at what he had read along the way, he'd discovered the Rocket Ranger waiting for him in the boardroom.

"And Persia unleashed it?" she continued.

"Persia...was that her name?" the CEO wondered. "She never gave one. I suppose she must've, and it cost her life."

"She's dead?" Jessica asked in surpise.

"I saw the body." The CEO shuddered at the memory. "That thing crushed her head into the..."

"Stop." Jessica held up a hand. "That's no great loss. And I guess that's all I really needed to know from you."

"Wait!" As Jessica turned to leave, the CEO grabbed her arm and held her back. "You don't understand; the entire world is in danger!"

"Please. I'm sure the Poké Rangers will destroy it before it can do anything." she muttered, pulling free of his grip.

"I wouldn't be sure." Stopping, Jessica glanced back to find him holding out a notebook. "This is a journal from the lab. It contains details on the Ender. I don't think it can be destroyed."

"What?" Grabbing the journal, she began to flip through it. The CEO continued talking as she did so.

"It hates all life. It will rampage across the planet, destroying and killing everything and everyone it comes across. And there is no stopping it. I don't know what we can do."

"Arceus above..." Jessica muttered as she read about the Ender's abilities.

"You see!?" The more he talked, the more panicky the CEO sounded. "What are we going to do!?" Flipping the book shut, Jessica turned and walked for the door.

"I've got to get out there." she said. "YOU just stay here and pretend none of this happened."

"What could you possibly do?" he called after her.

"I don't know." she admitted. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab..._

"Alert! Alert!" Ryan, Allison, and Brent looked up as the computer rang out its warning. "Mutated DNA approaching Viridian City."

"Ginger, Rick." Ryan spoke into his morpher. "Where are you guys?"

"At the café, of course. Working." Rick said back. "What's up?"

"We got trouble coming to Viridian. Let Joe and Jessica take over and meet us there." he told him.

"Oh, uh, Jessica couldn't come in today. HEY, JOE!" Ryan listened to Rick yelling for their other employee. "Can you hold down the fort alone for a while?" An affirmative answer came back. "Thank Arceus for this guy. We're on our way."

"Right. Let's go guys." Waving to Brent and Allison, he ran for the door.

"Be careful out there, guys!" Fuji called after them as they left. Bill leaned over his shoulder as he examined the image coming up on the computer screen. "Something seems different about this one..."

* * *

 _Shortly, at the edge of Viridian City..._

The five teenagers gathered and formed into a line as Ender stomped out of the forest. Spotting the quintet in front of him, it growled low in its throat.

"Ready, guys?" Ryan asked.

"Ready!" the other four confirmed.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

Turning back to the treeline, the Ender snapped a towering tree with a single punch, lifting it over its head.

"Watch out!" Ryan yelled. The Rangers rolled aside as it hurled the tree at them, the trunk crashing down into the pavement right where they had been standing, sliding back and carving a long gouge into it. When they looked back at their foe, it was charging towards them.

"Rock Tomb!" As Rick raised his mace, boulders rained down around the Ender, but it punched through them with little trouble. "Stone Edge!" Using the brief moment it slowed, the Black Ranger smashed his weapon down, sending a stone spire bursting from the ground and hurling the Ender into the air.

"I got him!" Ryan draw back his Charizard Saber. "Air Slash!" Swinging the blade, a blast of slicing air shot up and struck Ender straight on the chest, sending it crashing to the ground.

As it pulled itself to his feet, the Rangers could see the attack left a gaping wound stretching from its left shoulder down to its hip. But before their eyes, the gash stitched itself shut, quickly healing the beast. Snarling its rage, it charged towards them again.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Solarbeam!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Together Brent, Ginger, and Allison fired attacks against their opponent, the force pushing him back. Lowering his shoulder, the Ender pushed against them, slowly shoving its way through.

"Flamethrower!" Ryan added to the mix, stopping the beast's forward momentum. Roaring in annoyance, the monster stomped the ground, sending pavement flipping into the air. Drawing back a fist, it punched the flying rubble and sent it shooting at the Rangers.

"Protect!" Letting up his attack, Brent crossed his weapons, blocking the attack. Taking the chance, the Ender leaped above and fell towards them, arm drawn back. "Withdraw!"

Armored shells appeared over his Blastoise Cannons and the Blue Ranger raised them, catching the Ender's punch. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, cracks began to spread.

Brent watched in shock as the shells shattered under the force of the monster's blow. Drawing back a foot, the Ender kicked him in the chest, sending the Blue Ranger flying back and smashing through the wall of the nearest building.

"Brent! Razor Leaf!" Ginger snapped her whip, sending dozens of leaves slashing at the beast, opening cuts all over its body.

"Rock Slide!" Before the monster could retaliate, Rick buried it under a pile of boulders.

"Flamethrower!"

"Thunderbolt!"

The Red and Yellow Rangers resumed their attacks as it tried to tear free, the heat of their flames and lightning charring the thing's body. Swinging an arm, it backhanded the entire pile of boulders at them, forcing the pair to let up and duck aside.

"Power Whip!" Whirling, the Ender grabbed Ginger's attack and pulled, yanking her off her feet. Twirling her overhead, it swung her around, using the Green Ranger to smash the entire team to the ground.

As he tried to pull himself up, Ryan saw the creature charging towards them, raising all four of its arms overhead. Closing his eyes, he raised his saber to try and block the hit.

After a moment of nothing, he opened his eyes to pretty much the last sight he'd expected to see. Standing over them, the tip of her spear embedded in the Ender's chest, was the Rocket Ranger.

"Explosion!" she called as the monster reached for her. The tip of her spear shot off like a rocket, carrying the Ender away as it roared in surprise. Crashing to the ground, it was engulfed with a colossal fiery blast.

Turning and looking down on the four Rangers laying before her, the Rocket Ranger held out a hand.

"Come on now. This is no time to be resting." she told them.

"Get away from them!" Hearing Brent's voice, the Rocket Ranger twirled the remaining part of her weapon, deflecting his water blasts.

"Brent, it's okay...I think." Ryan said. The four of them got to their feet, all staring at the evil Ranger. "You saved us. Why?"

"Don't misintrepret my actions. I still intend to destroy you all." she told them as the Blue Ranger joined the group. "But not today. This thing has to be stopped."

"What are you talking about?" Brent asked. "Didn't you guys make it?"

"No. Well, yes, but..." Pulling out the journal she had taken from Silph Co's CEO, she flipped it open. "According to this, it was created by a Team Rocket scientist years ago, but sealed away because it was uncontrollable."

'Indeed.' The whole group started as Alakazam appeared a short distance away. "But apparently, some people just can't leave anything alone."

"Who are you?" Jessica asked. "And what are you implying?"

'I am somebody who was there when the Ender was created, unlike you.' he said, approaching the group. 'And I'm almost certain it was Team Rocket who unleashed it.'

"...by accident." she admitted. "I AM here trying to stop it, you know."

"Why?" Allison asked. "Wouldn't you guys benefit from its rampage?"

"Wouldn't be much point in trying to rule the world if there was nothing left to rule." the Rocket Ranger told her. "My boss is indisposed at the moment, but I'm confident he would not approve of this thing being allowed to roam free."

"Well, you've put it down." Ginger pointed out. "So, we're done here?"

"I hope." the Rocket Ranger turned to stare at the spot where it had exploded. "But I seriously doubt it."

'It IS taking an unusually long time.' Alakazam noted. 'I'm not sure why though.'

"Excuse me?" Ryan said, stepping up beside the Pokémon. "You wanna let us in on the secret? Any of the secrets?"

"Not the time, Ryan." Brent muttered.

'Look.' Alakazam pointed, ignoring Ryan's hint. As the flames from the blast started to die down, a red crystal sphere rose into their air.

"What is that?" Rick asked.

"The core." the Rocket Ranger said. As they watched, flesh appeared and grew around it, and soon the Ender was back, staring and breathing heavily as it growled at them.

"Alright, here's the plan." Ryan told everyone. "We reduce to its core again, and then blast it. If we can destroy the core, we can destroy it for good. Am I reading this right, or am I missing something?"

'It's our best shot.' Alakazam agreed. 'But I don't know if the core CAN be destroyed.'

"We have to try." Jessica told him. Frowning under her helmet, she looked at her headless spear. "Has it been ten minutes?"

'I don't think.' he replied. 'Why?'

Roaring, the Ender charged before she could reply.

"Hydro Pump!" Crouching, Brent fired the attack from both cannons at the Ender's feet, knocking its legs out from under it. As the monster faceplanted, Allison held out her Pikachu Striker.

"Thunder Wave!" A burst of electricity struck the monster's body, paralyzing its muscles as it tried to rise.

"It takes ten minutes after the first Explosion for..." Jessica started. In a flash of light, her spearhead reappeared. "For that."

Tearing itself free of paralysis, the Ender raised two hands and smashed the ground, sending out a shockwave that tore up the pavement and knocked the entire group off their feet. Rising, it rushed for them.

"Smokescreen!" Ryan and Jessica called simultaneously. The obscuring cloud enveloped them and Ender stomped into it, looking around for his targets.

"Iron Tail!" Her Pikachu Striker glowing silver, Allison slammed it against the back of the Ender's knee, piercing through and severing the lower limb. Staggering and off-balance, it toppled, grabbing for its assailant as it fell, but she and the other Rangers rolled out of the cloud before it could grab them. Alakazam teleported next to them.

'Okay, Rocket, you be ready to hit it with your Explosion again.' the Pokémon commanded. 'Red Ranger, you keep an eye on her; make sure she behaves. The rest of us will distract it.'

"Who told you you could give orders?" Ryan asked.

'Just do it.' Alakazam told him. The group stepped back as Ender crawled free of the smoke, snarling up at them.

"Why is its leg still missing?" Jessica wondered. "It should've reformed by..." As she spoke, the limb restored itself and the Ender rose.

"You were saying?" Brent asked sarcastically. "Let's go guys!" The four other Rangers and Alakazam ran to the side, hurling ranged attacks and drawing its attention.

"No, there's definitely something there." she insisted, turning to Ryan. "That Alakazam said it took longer than normal to reform after I blew it up, and that leg didn't heal as fast as its other limbs."

"Just focus!" Ryan told her. "They'll be ready any minute now."

As the Ender pursued them, the Rangers drew it further and further away. When they finally got it far enough, the four Rangers rolled under its grasping arms and ran back for Ryan. Meanwhile, Alakazam used Psychic, using its telekinesis to hurl the monster high into the air.

'NOW!' he telepathically shouted back at them.

"Explosion!" Jessica called again, firing her spearhead and blasting the monster apart once more. From the blast fell the core, approaching the ground.

"Let's put em together." Ryan ordered. The Rangers quickly combined their weapons.

"Poké Blaster!"

"Aim, and...FIRE!" On Ryan's command, the Golem Mace was fired out and slammed into the core, a direct hit, creating a brilliant flash of light. As it died down, the weapon flew back and Rick caught it.

But the core still remained.

"Not a scratch..." Rick muttered. The beast began to reform around it.

"Thunder!" Detaching her Pikachu Striker and raising it, Allison sent a massive bolt of lightning into the sky to come crashing down on the core, blasting the reforming flesh off it. "Again!" She repeated the attack a second time.

"She can't keep that up forever." Ryan said. "We have to destroy it."

"Smokescreen it." Jessica told him.

"What? What is that going to..." he started.

"Just do it. I have a theory." she insisted.

"Fine. Smokescreen!" From his sword, Ryan fired another obscuring cloud as the Yellow Ranger let up her attack, surrounding the core.

"Alakazam, what's happening?" the Rocket Ranger called. "Is it reforming?"

'Hold on...' Closing his eyes, the Pokémon sent his psychic abilities probing outward. '...no. No it isn't. Why?'

"I got it!" Jessica cheered. "It's oxygen!" The Rangers all stared at her. "No, really, think about it. When I first blew it up, it couldn't reform for a while, because it was stuck in the flames from the blast. Only when they died down did it restore itself." Turning, she pointed to the Yellow Ranger. "And then when you cut off its leg in the smoke, it didn't heal until it crawled free. Because the smoke stopped oxygen from getting to it."

"So we just have to keep it away from oxygen and it won't reform." Allison nodded.

"Yeah, but how?" Ryan asked. "The whole planet is covered in oxygen."

"Then we'll have to get it off the planet." Brent said. "I don't suppose Team Rocket actually has a rocket?"

"Nope. Red, how high can your Charizard Zord go?" she asked.

"High enough." he nodded. "Onix Carrier Zord!"

"Your Smokescreen is fading." Ginger pointed out as the massive Zord burrowed to the surface. Cursing, Ryan whirled and fired another before the Ender could reform. The Onix Zord's first section opened and the Charizard Zord flew free, landing in front of the group.

"Okay, you bring the core." Jessica told Ryan. "Make sure it stays covered in smoke. I'll drive."

"Absolutely not!" Ginger cut in. "You are not touching another one of our Zords!"

"Yeah, I have to agree with her." Ryan said. "You bring the core. I'll drive."

"I can't!" She held up her headless spear. "I used my second Explosion for the day. It'll take thirty minutes for the head to reappear. Do you really want to wait that long?" (A/N: Perhaps a quick explanation of the Rocket Spear. It can use Explosion 3 times a day. After the 1st, the spearhead takes 10 minutes to reform. After the 2nd, 30 minutes. After their 3rd, it won't reform until the next day.)

"How do we know you won't try anything funny if we let you do that?" Brent asked.

"I promise, I'm not going to steal your Zord, I'm not going to attack you with it, I'm not going to do anything." she insisted. "We're allies today."

"We can't trust you." Ryan said.

"Smoke." Rick reminded him. The Red Ranger turned and covered the core again.

'If I may..." Alakazam stepped up. "I can see into her mind. She is being truthful. She will not turn on you today.'

"Oh, that's great." she snapped. "Anything ELSE you want to tell them about me?" Alakazam stared at her in silence for a moment.

'No.' he said at last, speaking only to her. 'I SHOULD tell them who you are, but I will not.'

"Well isn't that kind of you." she muttered.

'No, it's not that.' he told her. 'I just recognize your...well, I didn't know you existed, but...I have to put some thought into this.' Jessica realized whatever he had seen in her head had truly rattled him.

'I leave you all to deal with this thing.' Alakazam spoke to the group. 'I have places to go and things to look into.'

"I wish you would stay." Ryan told him. "I have so much I wanted to ask you."

'I'm sorry, Ryan. I cannot answer your questions.' Alakazam told him. 'Hopefully someday I will be able to. Goodbye.' With one last questioning glance at the Rocket Ranger, he teleported away.

"Let's go." Jessica said, leaping up into the Charizard Zord. Grabbing the core, Ryan leaped after, unleashing Smokescreen to keep it under control as they moved.

"And up we go!" Taking a seat at the controls, Jessica lifted off, the Charizard Zord rising and shooting into the sky.

"Make sure the heating is at max." Ryan told her. "We don't wanna freeze up out there."

"I got it." Jessica assured, dialing it up. "You just keep an eye on our passenger."

Higher and higher they rose, through the layers of the atmosphere, faster and faster.

"Have you got us up to..." Ryan started.

"Escape velocity?" Jessica finished for him. "Yes, I said I got it." Engines running at maximum, the Zord passed 25,000 MPH and shot out of the Earth's orbit, into the void beyond. "We're out! Dump him!" she called.

"On it. Open the throat." he told her. The Rocket Ranger flipped a switch and a chute to the Zord's mouth opened, providing a path straight into space. As the vaccuum pulled the smoke away, Ryan released the core and it shot out into the blackness, the chute shutting behind it.

"And Fire Blast." Jessica said. As the core floated into the void, the Charizard Zord blasted it, sending it spinning into the distance, away from the planet. Ryan sighed in relief.

"It's done." he remarked. "You know, we make a pretty good team."

"Don't push your luck." she muttered, turning the Zord around and descending towards Earth. "This may be a bit late, but this thing can take reentry, right?"

"Heat's not gonna bother this Zord." the Red Ranger assured her.

"I hope you're right." she said. The Zord descended through the atmosphere, remaining in one piece as they flew into the sky below. Finding Viridian City, Jessica brought the Zord in for a landing, hopping out afterwards with Ryan right behind her.

"It's done." Ryan told the others.

"She actually didn't betray us?" Ginger asked, shaking her head. "I admit, even with what Alakazam said, I was certain she would."

"I told you we were allies today." she reiterated. "Goodbye, Rangers." The Rocket Ranger nodded to them all. "Next time we meet, we will be enemies again."

"But why?" Ryan asked. "If we can work together once, then surely..."

"No." she said. "This is how it must be." And with that, she teleported away, leaving them all staring after.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, deep underground..._

Persia body rose from its the floor it had been smashed into, neck still bent awkwardly. Reaching up, her arms gripped her head and twisted, snapping it back into place. The light seemed to return to her eyes.

"Ugh. Guess I'm down to 8 lives." she muttered, rising to her feet. Looking around, she realized the notebooks were gone. "Hmm. No way that thing was smart enough to take them...which means it was probably that no-good CEO." Grinning, she made for the exit. "Oh, we're gonna have so much fun."

* * *

Next Time: Mewtwovanni breaks out his secret weapon for the first time. With it enhancing his newest monster, what sort of abilities will it gain? Find out next time in 'Shock Value'

(A/N: This chapter used to be a few more back, but I had to shuffle some stuff around because I noticed a logical problem in the old order. I honestly don't know if anybody would've noticed, but I did and it kept bugging me afterwards. I'll explain in a few chapters, just because I like sharing these little looks into my writing process with you. Anyway, be sure to drop a review with your thoughts and I'll see you guys next time. Mewtwo out!)


	12. Chapter 12-To The Limit

(A/N: Decided to change the title of this chapter. You can see where 'Shock Value' came from, but I like this better.)

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's Base..._

"You...helped the Rangers?" Mewtwovanni asked.

"Yes." Jessica admitted. "The creature was too powerful to control, and it was intent on destroying everything. I knew you wouldn't want the world you're trying to conquer destroyed."

"Yes, but...why didn't you let it destroy the Rangers, and THEN deal with it?" he asked.

"Because I wasn't confident we could defeat it without them." she told him.

"Real quick, can you just smack your head on the wall?" her boss asked, waving his arm. Jessica promptly turned and did as he commanded.

"What was that for?" she asked, turning to face him again and rubbing her forehead. "Did I do the wrong thing?"

"Um, no, not really." he shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that device is still working. Better safe than sorry."

"Of course, boss." Jessica nodded. "So, what do we do now?"

"I think it's time to step this fight up a notch." Metwovanni decided. Turning away, his eyes glowed. After several seconds, a closed case came floating down the hall to him. Reaching out, Mewtwovanni grabbed the handle and clicked it open, revealing ten glowing pink canisters. Pulling one out, he held it up as its case floated back to his room.

"What is that?" Jessica asked.

"One of the few things I recovered from the night of my transformation." he told her, grinning evilly. "You better get back to your day job before the Rangers get suspicious."

"I haven't finished repairing my Zords yet..." Jessica started.

"I'll have Rhynix finish them." he waved it off. "Go on. It's time I see just what all Mew's DNA can do."

* * *

 _Poké…Rangers…Kanto! (All five teens show off their morphers)_

 _*beat*_

 _The Rockets are rising (Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Jessica shown)_

 _With powers unrivaled. (Mewtwovanni fires his growth ball)_

 _The world is in danger; (City shown under attack)_

 _It's time for the… (Fuji holds out a box containing morphers)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zord shown)_

 _*insert your own guitar riff* (Rangers fighting G-Spliced, Jessica morphs into Rocket Ranger)_

 _United they stannnnd… (The team fires the Poké Blaster)_

 _To protect the world from devastation. (Pokémon Megazord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (All 5 Rangers pose with an explosion behind them)_

* * *

 _In the forests of Nothern Kanto..._

Making a flying leap from a treetop, Kuai grabbed onto a branch and flipped up onto it. Crouching there, he narrowed his eyes as he stared into the distance.

'It's no use.' he thought to himself. 'No matter when or how I approach, I always turn back. Can never remember why...' Hopping down, he hit the ground and stood. 'But it's got to be that Alakazam they told me about.'

Reaching for his belt, the looked through his Pokéballs, frowning.

'None of my Pokémon are going to help. They'll all either get knocked out or turned back same as me.' Leaning against the tree next to him, he scratched his chin thoughtfully. 'It hasn't made me completely forget my purpose for coming here, though. Either it hasn't thought of that, or it doesn't want to do such a thing. Maybe I should give it one more shot.'

Flipping back, Kuai planted his feet against the tree he was leaning against and sprung off it. Reaching another, he propelled himself off of it as well and to a third, continuing to move through the forest in this manner as he closed in on his intended destination. Suddenly, a thought occured and he stopped, dropping back to the ground.

'But if he hasn't thought of it, and I have, then he will see it when I get too close. And then..." Shaking his head, he turned back. 'Too risky.' After a few feet, he stopped. 'Wait, was that my own thought or one he gave me?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Kuai considered his options.

'Maybe I could come in at different angles. Memorize the locations where I'm turned back and map out a circle with him at the center.' After thinking about it for a moment, he shook his head. 'No, that would never work. He'd know what I'm doing. As much as I hate to admit it...' Breaking into a run, Kuai moved away from the location he was trying to find. '...I'm going to need some help on this one.'

* * *

 _Later, at the R &R Café..._

"Ryan!" Sitting in booth, taking a break, Ryan stopped mid-bite of his sandwich, glancing over to see a familiar face in the doorway, hands on his hips.

"Oh no, it's this guy again." he muttered, continuing to eat. Walking over to his table, Red grinned.

"I told you I was gonna battle you, and here I am!" he declared. Sitting next to Ryan in the booth, Brent chuckled to himself.

"Look kid, trust me." he said. "I've been trying to beat him for years. You're not ready." Pulling up a chair, Red took a seat the end of the booth.

"You don't know that." he grinned. "You have no idea how good I am."

"Yeah, okay." Brent shrugged. "I'm fairly confident though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Red demanded.

"Can I get you anything?" Jessica asked Red, swinging by their booth on noticing the new arrival.

"Hm? Oh, no, thanks." Red waved her off. "Seriously, what do you mean by that?" he asked Brent.

"How many badges do you have?" Brent asked him.

"Four." Red answered. Brent did his best to stifle his laughter. "Just because I don't have all the badges doesn't mean I'm not able to get them all; it just means I haven't yet."

"He makes a good point." Ryan said in between bites.

"Don't start agreeing with him." Brent pleaded. "C'mon now, kid. You don't challenge the champion of the region when you only have four badges." he said. "This is exactly why you're not ready. You don't know your limitations."

"Says the guy who keeps challenging me only to get beat down every time." Ryan murmured. Brent glanced over at him in annoyance while Red grinned.

"So what do you say, Ryan?" Red asked. "Up for a challenger?" Ryan sighed.

"I suppose we could..." he started.

"Tell you what, kid." Brent cut in.

"Can you stop calling me that? I'm not that much younger than you." Red told him.

"I'm 17. You're, what, 10?" Brent asked. "Anyway, as I was saying, battle me. If you can beat me, then I'll believe you're ready to take a shot at my rival here."

"Fine by me." Red shrugged, standing up. "Let's go. I'll show you my limitations."

"...what?" Brent asked with a laugh.

"I...don't think that came out right." Red frowned.

"Right. Anyway, let's get this battle going. Out back."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Team Rocket's base..._

"There." Mewtwovanni stepped back after clicking Mew's DNA into place on the Fuser, admiring his work. "The DNA of all Pokémon...imagine what we can do with this."

"Boss?" At the voice, Mewtwovanni turned to find Rhynix standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Rhynix." he greeted. "Did you find the Pokémon I requested?"

"Yeah." Raising his arm, the admin held up a cage with a crouching Raichu growling inside. Charging up, the electric Pokémon blasted him with all its strength, the attack doing nothing to the Ground-type monster. "It's pretty stubborn. Wouldn't stay in a Pokéball."

"I'll take care of that." Holding out a hand, Mewtwovanni telekinetically bent the cage open and levitated Raichui out. Drawing an Ultra Ball, he tossed it forward, quickly capturing the Pokémon.

"So, what exactly is the plan this time?" Rhynix asked as Mewtwovanni connected Raichu's ball to the machine.

"Don't know, exactly." his boss replied. Stopping a moment, Mewtwovanni sent out a telepathic call for a Grunt before continuing. "I'm going to use Mew's DNA to see if we can boost our next creature's capabilities."

"And then what?" Rhynix asked as a grunt nervously appeared in the doorway. Reaching out, Mewtwovanni pulled him across the room, the door slamming shut behind him, and set him in the chair before strapping him down.

"Depends on what it can do." Mewtwovanni responded.

Activating the Fuser, Mewtwovanni and Rhynix stepped back as the Grunt screamed and twisted in his seat, two sets of DNA flowing into him and combining with his own. His skin grew a thin layer of fur, patterned like a Raichu, and his head transformed into a darker version of a Raichu's. Electricity surged from his body, the intensity quickly burning away his restraints and letting him rise. Holding out a hand, a staff with a tip like that of a Raichu's tail appeared in his hand.

"And what is your name?" Mewtwovanni asked as the Fuser powered down.

"I am Rainix." He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of his boss.

"What!?" Rhynix stepped forward. "You can't be Rhynix! I'm Rhynix!"

"No, I am Rainix." Rainix insisted.

"We can't have two Rhynix!" the admin told him. "You'll have to get a new name."

"Why don't YOU get a new name?" Rainix demanded.

"Because I outrank you and I've been here longer." he answered. "I think I'll call you Sparky."

"Call me that again." Rainix growled, holding out his staff so its tip was inches from Rhynix's chest, glowing with electrical power. "I dare you. Go ahead."

"Hmph." Rhynix rolled his eyes, glancing at his boss, who kept looking back and forth between them in amusement. "Still as stubborn and stupid as ever, Sparky. You can't hurt..." Before Rhynix could finish that thought, Rainix discharged a bolt of lighting, blasting the admin back and slamming him against the wall. Staggering to his feet, Rhynix looked down at his smoking chest and grimaced. "What..."

"Fascinating." Mewtwovanni muttered. "How did you do that?"

"That's my ability, Overcharge. It lets my Electric attacks affect Ground-type foes." Rainix explained. "Raichu's ancestors used to possess it, but they eventually evolved to have others instead."

"Why would they lose it? Sounds like it would be really beneficial. And you know that...how, exactly?" Rhynix asked.

"I don't know. Memories. They were also in that DNA you put in me." Rainix shrugged. "Anyway, do have a mission for me, boss?" he asked Mewtwovanni.

"Indeed I do." The Team Rocket leader grinned. "Let's get you to Vermillion."

* * *

 _Outside the R &R Café..._

"Last chance to back out, kid." Brent said, raising a Pokéball. "You sure about this?"

"I said to stop calling me that." Red reminded him as he drew a ball of his own. "As for your question, go, Poliwrath!"

"Machamp, go!"

The two fighting types burst out of their Pokéballs, landing and facing off with each other.

"Dynamic Punch!" Brent called. His Machamp leaped forward, fist swinging, but Poliwrath leaped aside and avoided it.

"Ice Beam!" A freezing ray fired from the center of of the tadpole Pokémon's swirl, freezing Machamp in place. "Now, hit him with your own Dynamic Punch!"

Poliwrath leaped and smashed its fist into its frozen foe, unleashing a powerful blast. However, when it settled, Red found Machamp had grabbed Poliwrath's arm as it attacked, stopping the blow from connecting directly.

"You really think a little ice will hold a Pokémon as strong as Machamp?" Brent grinned. "Karate Chop!" Raising an arm, Machamp chopped down, dealing heavy damage to Poliwrath. "And Seismic Toss!" Leaping into the air, Machamp flipped Poliwrath over its shoulder and hurled him to the ground, finishing him off.

'He finished Poliwrath off so easily...' Red stared in awe. 'How? How powerful is this guy?'

"I warned you that you weren't ready." Brent told him. "Want to forfeit?"

"No way!" Red told him. "Espeon, go!" As the Psychic Eeveelution appeared, Brent raised a curious eyebrow.

"Hmm. Never seen on of those before." he mused.

"Let's show him what you can do, Espeon!" Red encouraged. "Calm Mind!" Closing its eyes, Espeon focused its psychic power. "And Psychic!" Opening them, a telekinetic pulse closed in on Machamp, dealing massive damage due to his typing.

"Oh, a Psychic-type." Brent said boredly. "That's unfortunate." Red was surprised to see that though it was weak and wobbling, Machamp was still standing. Even more surprising though, Brent made no move to give it a command.

"Are you...going to fight back?" Red asked.

"If you insist. Karate Chop." he said casually. Machamp raised an arm and swung towards Espeon.

"Quick Attack." Red told it. Espon shot forward before Machamp could striking, hitting it in the chest and knocking over backwards. Holding out a Pokéball, Brent recalled his Pokémon. "Are you even trying?" Red asked.

"Probably not." Ryan said from nearby, watching the battle. "No offense, but..."

"Ryan, please." Brent raised a hand. "Let me show the kid why I don't take this seriously. Ditto, go! Transform!" Appearing on the field, Ditto promptly turned into Espeon, the two facing off.

"Big mistake!" Red grinned. "Shadow Ball!" Forming a sphere of dark matter on its tail, Espeon lobbed it.

Brent allowed Ditto-Espeon to take the attack, dealing hefty damage and knocking it back. As Red was about to order a second attack, Brent pointed.

"Mirror Coat!" Glowing with energy, Ditto-Espeon blasted it outward, striking Espeon and dealing all the damage it took right back, with interest. Espeon fell to the ground, defeated.

"Okay, how did you know that it had that move?" Red asked as he recalled Espon. "I thought you never fought one before."

"I didn't. I just guessed." Brent admitted. "Like I said, I'm not exactly taking this super-seriously."

"Well, you better start!" Red called, pulling another Pokéball. "Cuz I'm not holding back anymore! Ivysaur, go!"

As Red's starter was released, Brent recalled his Ditto.

"That's adorable." he smirked. "Blastoise!" Drawing another Pokéball, he sent out his own starter.

'What...why would he send out something weak against Ivysaur?' Red wondered. 'Is he really that confident in himself? I better play it safe...'

"Leech Seed!" Ivysaur fired a small seed from its opening bulb.

"Rapid Spin!" Retracting into its shell, Blastoise spun forward, blowing throught the tendril-sprouting seed and slamming into Ivysaur. Popping back out of its shell, Blastoise opened its jaw. "And Bite!" Leaning forward, it latched down on Ivysaur, lifting it up.

"Retaliate, Ivysaur!" Red encouraged. "Vine Whip!" Vine snaked out of Ivysaur and smacked Blastoise, but it merely brushed them aside in annoyance. "Hit him with the Sleep Powder!"

"Up for a little target practice?" Brent asked. Blastoise growled in acknowledge ment and tossed its smaller foe high into the air above it before the Sleep Powder could be unleash. Aiming its cannon, it fired a Hydro Pump, striking Ivysaur head-on and knocking it out despite its resistance.

"You're pretty good." Red admitted. "But you fell for it!" Sleep Powder rained down around Blastoise, sending it to dreamland. "Now go, Pikachu! Thunder!"

As he sent out his next Pokémon, Red had it charge up its most powerful attack and fire it upward, the lightning coming down to slam onto Blastoise.

Ryan's morpher beeped and he glanced at it and got up, stepping out of listening range before answering.

Blastoise opened its eyes on feeling the Thunder strike it, blinking in annoyance. Despite the power of the attack, it was quite clearly still standing.

"Hydro Pump!" Brent ordered.

"Agility!" Red shouted. Using its superior speed, Red's Pikachu dodged and ran around Blastoise's attack, hopping into the air above it. "He's slower than you! Hit him with Electro Ball!" Forming a sphere of sparking energy on its tail, Pikachu spun and swung down.

"Protect!" Blastoise ducked into its shell and stopped the attack easily. As Pikachu landed, a cannon popped out, pointing directly at it.

"Uh-oh." Red groaned.

"Nail it." Brent nodded. A Hydro Pump struck Pikachu point-blank, taking it down with ease.

"Hey, Brent!" Ryan called. "We got a problem! You wanna wrap this up quick."

"Will do." he nodded. "How many more Pokémon you got, kid?"

"Last one...go, Gyarados!" Red called, sending the giant sea serpent out.

"Alright, simple enough." Brent recalled his Blastoise. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!" A single attack from the Electric Pokémon sent Gyarados crashing to the ground in defeat.

"I...I lost." Red sadly recalled Gyarados as Brent recalled his Raichu.

"Yeah. I don't really wanna say I told you so, but, you know, I did." Brent told him. "And for a good reason; you're just not on our level."

"Really gotta go, Brent." Ryan reminded him. "The others need us."

"Right." he nodded. "It doesn't matter how skilled of a trainer you are if you're Pokémon can't stand up to their opponents' power. So keep training kid, and someday, your team will grow strong enough to fight us."

"Right." Red sighed before suddenly grinning. "Oh well. Good battle!" He gave a quick thumbs up. "I'm gonna go heal, and keep training, and someday, I'll be back for a rematch!"

"You do that." Brent nodded. "But seriously, learn your limit."

"Brent?" Ryan prodded. "C'mon."

"I'm coming." Turning, he and Ryan ran for somewhere out of sight. "See ya around, Red."

"Yeah..." After watching them leave, Red turned and headed for the nearest Pokémon Center.

* * *

 _Soon, in Vermillion City..._

"Where have you guys been?" Ginger asked as Ryan and Brent arrived on the scene, already morphed.

"Sorry. Got caught up in something." Brent apologized. "What'd we miss?"

Before anyone could answer, a blast of electricity sent Allison and Rick flying towards them, the two Rangers hitting the ground and rolling to the others' feet.

"Oh, you know, we've just been getting our butts handed to us." the Green Ranger answered, helping Allison to her feet while Ryan did the same for Rick. Rainix stepped towards them, planting the butt of his staff on the pavement.

"Well, well, looks like all the Rangers are finally present." he grinned. "Now the real fun can begin! BOSS!"

As he raised his staff into the air, a sphere of power descended, surrounding him. Rainix laughed as he began to absorb its power, his cackle becoming louder and louder as he grew to tower over the group.

"Well, that's new. He didn't even wait for us to destroy him." Rick grumbled.

"Sorry, man. Looks like we won't get to shoot your mace today." Ryan patted him on the shoulder before raising his morpher. "Onix Carrier Zord!"

"Speaking of rude..." Ginger said as the massive Zord dug its way onto the surface. "We leave a massive hole everytime we summon that thing. Who fixes them?"

"People?" Ryan shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Let's go!" The Onix Zord's segments opened and their other Zords climbed/flew free, the Rangers leaping up into them while Ginger jumped into the tail section of the Onix Zord.

"Poké Onix Megazord!" Brent called, beginning the combining sequence. The Zords clicked together as the Onix Zord's back section separated and connected to it, and soon, their Megazord was facing off with Rainix.

"Let's take this guy down!" Rick told them. "Earthquake!" Stomping, the Megazord sent out a shockwave that damaged Rainix and sent him staggering back.

"Grr, I show you." Raising his staff, he pointed it at the mech. "Thunderbolt!"

"Block it!" Brent twisted the Megazord to the side, intending to use the Onix and Golem arm to take the hit.

"Wait, don't...!" Rick started, but the attack connecting spoke for itself. The blast sent the Megazord falling over, landing on its left.

"What the heck?" Ryan asked as he tried to push up, get them back on their feet. "That shouldn't have been able to hurt us like that."

"I tried to warn you." Rcik spoke up. "This guy seems able to hurt Ground-types with Electric attacks. He was able to hit me on the ground no problem."

"That's right, Rangers!" Rainix called. "There's no safety from me! Thunderbot!"

"Watch it!" Ginger yelped. The Megazord ducked aside, narrowly dodging the blast.

"We've gotta get rid of him, quick." Allison warned. "We can't take too much more punishment."

"You got it." Rick agreed. "Drill Run!" Onix Drill spinning, the Megazord charged forward. Rainix stood his ground as they came to him, but on impact, the attack spun through nothing.

"What?" Brent looked around. "Did he?"

"He Double Teamed!" Allison warned.

"Iron Tail!" From behind, the real Rainix slammed his glowing staff into the Megazord, knocking it onto its front. As they tried to rise again, he began to dash around them, circling city blocks and zipping from location to location.

"He's using Agility." Ryan noted. "We have to..."

"Electro Ball!" Rainix fired a electrical sphere from his staff.

"Don't let that hit the center!" Brent called. The Zord twisted and once again took the blow straight to the Onix and Golem arm.

"Hit him with a Rock Slide!" Ginger commanded into her morpher. The remaining disconnected part of the Onix Zord hurled boulders, but Rainix easily avoided them all.

"It's been fun, Rangers." he told them. "But I'm tired of playing games with you." Raising his staff overhead, the mutant charged it up. "Let me show you real power!"

From the staff, two twin tendrils of electricity fired, one shooting into the Megazord, the other into the Onix Zord.

"We can't contain the surge!" Brent yelled to the others. "It's too much power! We're gonna break..."

As he spoke, the Megazord burst apart into its individual Zord components, each crashing to the ground. On the other side of Rainix, the Onix Zord toppled to the side, also striking down on the pavement.

"Systems are fried!" Ryan reported. "We're gonna have to replace the entire electrical system in these things."

"I hate it when that happens." Allison groaned.

"Anybody still online?" the Red Ranger asked.

"Nope." Brent told him.

"Onix Zord is toast." Ginger replied.

"Golem isn't doing anything anytime soon." Rick came back.

"Ummm...yes!" Allison cheered.

"Victory!" Rainix shouted to the sky. "I destroyed the Megazord! Me! And now I'll..." Stopping, he looked down as the Pikachu Zord rose and started moving. "WHAT!?"

"Any idea how?" Ryan asked.

"This Zord is designed to channel electicity." she pointed out to the others. "It's got so many ways to store and reroute power that I can't even name them all."

"Make sense." Rick nodded.

"Think you can take him alone?" Ginger asked hopefully.

"I'll try." Allison agreed, moving her Zord forward.

"What? NO!" Brent called. "Are you crazy!? He's too far out of one Zord's league!"

"So, one remains." Rainix laughed. "The puny little Pikachu Zord. You gonna fight me alone?" he asked as it came closer.

"Thunderbolt!" Charging up, Pikachu fired the attack and Rainix sidestepped quickly, chuckling.

"You really think you can stand up to me!?" he demanded.

"Allison, you can't do this!" Brent told her. "He's too powerful. You have to know your limits, and your Zord's, in this case."

"I have to try." she responded. "Otherwise, we're all as good as dead."

"Be careful." Ginger warned.

"Are you guys serious?" Brent demanded. "We need to retreat, regroup, and repair. Not sacrifice one our members!"

Dashing foward, Rainix slammed the Pikachu Zord with a Quick Attack, sending it skidding down the street. Stomping over, he raised his staff overhead, preparing an Iron Tail.

"Gotta counter with our own..." Allison flipped the Pikachu up and met the strike with an Iron Tail of her Rainix. Rainix's pushed against it and soon smashed them down into the pavement.

"Allison! Don't give up!" Ryan called.

"We have to help her!" Brent told them. "She can't do this alone!"

"Agreed." Ryan responded. "Let's get out there!" Opening his Zord, he leaped out and landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"Thunderbolt!" Rainix fired the attack down, but the Pikachu Zord channeled it harmlessly through and into the ground beneath.

"Thunder!" Allison fired a powerful bolt upward, Rainix jumping back to avoid it. Seeing it coming down, he rolled aside and managed to avoid getting hit again.

As he made to go for the Pikachu again, a small Fire Blast slammed into his back. It was soon followed by a Solarbeam, Hydro Pump, and Rock Slide. Spinning around, Rainix spied the other Rangers on a building down the street.

"Pesty gnats." he growled, pointing his staff. Getting her Zord up, Allison leaped into onto his back.

"You will not touch my..." she started.

"Get off!" Rainix shrugged the Yellow Ranger and her Zord off and pointed again. "Thunderbolt!" A blast of electricity blew the top of the building the Rangers were standing on to bits and pieces. Turning, he aimed at the small Zord in front of him. "Let's see how much power you can really stand."

The blast was bigger and more powerful than any he had unleashed previously. It pushed against the Pikachu Zord, shoving it back across the ground as Allison struggled to keep it from giving.

"Maybe we can store this..." she flipped on her Zord's extra battery cells, rerouting the power to go into them. "Yes, it's charging! We just have to last until..."

The cells continued to fill, charging more and more energy. Rainix stepped closer, increasing the power of his blast even further. In her Zord, the Yellow Ranger watched her battery cells max out.

"That's it; full charge. Now if only I could send it back...AGH! I can't while he's still blasting me like this." Alarms blared and Allison looked around, realizing her Zord was on the edge of overloading.

Suddenly, Rainix let up and looked down. Allison looked too, to see Rick standing by the giant monster's feet, slamming the ground with Earthquake after Earthquake The others quickly joined in, launching their own attacks. Rainix raised his foot over them.

"Hey!" Allison yelled out before he could stomp down. Rainix turned to face her as Allison reversed the flow of her battery cells. "Back at you! Thunderbolt!"

Rainix roared in pain as the attack blasted into him, striking him with his own power, all collected and sent back at once. His body began to glow as it entered him.

"Guys, get away!" Allison yelled down at them. The team immediately turned and scurried for their lives.

As Rainix's glow reached blinding levels, he realized why Raichu had evolved over the years to not have this ability. Sure, it made it much easier to fight against Ground-types, but it gave a new weakness of its own. Being so constantly charged, the ability didn't leave any room to take more electricity on. Just a little more forced on you and...kaboom.

And those were his last thoughts before exploding.

Allison leaned back in her seat, sighing in relief.

"Can't believe that worked. " she told herself. "Thank goodness." Standing, she leaped down to street level and met up with the others. "Hey, guys!" She called, running to them. "I'm so glad you all made it! How'd you survive that building being destroyed?"

"How do you think?" Ryan gave Brent a light punch on the shoulder. "Mr. Protect blocked the attack from striking us."

"And then I made a Sandstorm to slow our fall so we could survive the impact." Rick offered. "It wasn't the most comfortable landing, but it worked."

"So...Zords are wrecked again." Ryan observed. "Fuji's not going to be happy."

"Eh, at least it's just the electrical systems in four of them this time." Allison pointed out. "He shouldn't be as mad."

"Yeah...you're right." Ryan nodded. "So, let's get on back."

"Yeah, let's move." Brent agreed. "Oh, and Allison?" She turned to look at him. "Good job pushing it out there. I thought you didn't stand a chance, but you showed me what I know."

"Hey, whatever we have to do to win, huh?" she smiled. "And sometimes, when you're outmatched, you just have to keep going anyway."

"Right. Of course." he nodded.

"Come on, let's get going." she added, the two running after the others.

* * *

 _In Saffron City..._

"I know you're there." Sabrina spoke up, stopping for a brief moment as she walked past a seemingly abandoned alley. "You might as well come out of that shadow, Kuai."

"Marvelous." Hopping down from his spot clinging to the side of a building in the shadows of an alleyway, he landed beside the city's Gym Leader and matched her stride as she continued on down the sidewalk. "Your talents never cease to amaze me."

"You can't hide your mind." she told him. "So, what do you want?"

"I can't catch up with an old friend?" he asked.

"We're not old friends." she growled. "Now, again, what do you want?"

"Alright, fine. You've seriously got to let it go someday." Kuai muttered to himself. "I'm here because...Ineedyourhelp."

"You wanna repeat that?" Sabrina asked.

"I need your help."

"That's more like it."

* * *

Next Time: Fuji unveils his latest addition to the Rangers arsenal and Ginger struggles to operate it. Will she master it in time to fight against the Rocket's latest monster, Tangelor? Find out next time on 'To Make the Cut'

(A/N: My anticipation for USUM has evolved from meh to PURE HYPE! It's gonna be amazing. But anyway, not really much to say this chapter, other than leave your thoughts in a review and I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo out!)


	13. Bonus Feature 1-Zord Trivia

(A/N: I sat down to write this week's chapter and realized I didn't have a certain reference I needed. But I didn't want to leave you all with nothing, so I've whipped together a list of the Rangers' Zords and some information about their capabilities, including one to be introduced next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you all next week for an actual update.)

* * *

Rangers' Zords: Basic

1\. Charizard Zord

Based off the Kanto Region's Fire/Flying type starter, the Charizard Zord is the Red Ranger's personal fighting vehicle. With its typing, the Charizard Zord can traverse the skies and battle its foes with its intense fire attacks. The Zord can produce flames in excess of 5000 degrees Fahrenheit (2760 degrees Celsius), over 2x hotter than those of an actual Charizard. It is also extremely heat-resistant; while it has never been tested, the shielding installed would theorectically allow the Charizard Zord to survive the interior of the sun, over 27,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit (nearly 15,000,000 degrees Celsius), for brief periods of time (extended exposure would likely overwhelm even it). With a top flight speed of 30,000 MPH (nearly Mach 40) and a Fire Blast powerful enough to blow up small mountains, the Charizard Zord is undoubtedly a fast, dangerous beast; however, it is more frail than many of the other Zords, and must make use of its speed and flight to avoid taking damage as much as possible.

 **Notable Moves** : Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fire Spin, Air Slash, Smokescreen, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw

2\. Blastoise Zord

Based off the Kanto Region's Water type starter, the Blastoise Zord is the Blue Ranger's personal fighting vehicle. While not on the level of the Charizard Zord, its typing gives it a natural resistance to heat and cold. Slow, but powerful, the Blastoise Zord is extremely durable, capable of withstanding massive blows and the deepest depths of the ocean with ease. The Zord's Hydro Pump is extremely powerful, and can devastate most opponent it hits if they don't resist it. Speculative numbers indicate that boosted by Rain Dance, the Blastoise Zord's Hydro Pump could bore a hole through the moon in approximately 3 hours if focused on it. The only trouble is landing the hit; Hydro Pump's accuracy and the Zord's low speed make it a difficult blow to pull off.

 **Notable Moves** : Water Pulse, Hydro Pump, Withdraw, Iron Defense, Protect, Rain Dance, Skull Bash

3\. Venusaur Zord

Based off the Kanto Region's Grass/Poison type starter, the Venusaur Zord is the Green Ranger's personal fighting vehicle. With its powders and health-restoring Synthesis, the Venusaur Zord is built to wear down enemies over time while keeping itself in shape. But don't think it lacks power; a Razor Leaf can easily slice through skyscrapers and fully-charged, its Solarbeam, powered by solar panels installed in the Zord's flower, can match the Blastoise Zord's Hydro Pump in power and the Charizard Zord's flames in heat. However, like the Blastoise Zord, the Venusaur Zord is very slow, and while fairly durable, it lacks that Zord's extreme defenses.

 **Notable Moves** : Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Double-Edge, Synthesis

4\. Pikachu Zord

The smallest of the basic Zords, the Electric-type Pikachu Zord is the Yellow Ranger's personal fighting vehicle. It is the fastest of the original 5 zords by far, being capable of moving at over 200,000 MPH (over Mach 262) for short periods. Designed to channel, absorb, and fire electricity, the Pikachu Zord is outfitted with nearly a hundred specially made batteries, and can withstand nearly any amount of electricity thrown at it. Unfortunately, the Pikachu Zord is extremely fragile to other methods of attack; avoiding damage is a top priority when using this little speedster.

 **Notable Moves** : Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Volt Tackle, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Double Team

5\. Golem Zord

The Black Ranger's personal fighting vehicle is the Rock/Ground-type Golem Zord. While generally slow, it can move faster by rolling. Its typing gives it a general immunity to Electric attacks and a strong resistance to heat (though nowhere near the Charizard Zord's level). Extremely strong, the Golem Zord is capable of supporting well over 1,000,000 tons (over 2,000,000,000 lbs.) on its back while still moving about. The Golem also has a last-resort attack, Explosion, which is believed to be powerful enough to level a city, though using it will destroy the Zord as well. Unfortunately, it is extremely weak to Water and Grass-type attacks, and can be taken down by them with ease.

 **Notable Moves** : Rock Tomb, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Rollout, Defense Curl, Double-Edge, Explosion

6\. Pokémon Megazord

When the Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pikachu, and Golem Zords combine, they form the Pokémon Megazord. Piloted by all 5 Rangers working together, the Megazord is extremely powerful and possesses the combined moves of all the Zords that form it. While not as fast as the Charizard or Pikachu Zords by themselves, the Megazord can move at Mach 5 speeds (nearly 4000 MPH). With the combined destructive capabilites of its Zord pieces, the Megazord could destroy cities, level mountain ranges, and wipe out all of humanity over time if it fell into the wrong hands. But with the Rangers in its pilots' seats, it serves as one of humanity's greatest weapons against any who would seek to harm them.

 **Height** : 300'

* * *

Rangers' Zords: Auxiliary Zords

1\. Onix Carrier Zord

The Onix Carrier Zord is a massive mechanical beast, far bigger than the Rangers' other Zords. It's so big, in fact, that it stores all of them inside it, one in each section of its body, and still has room to spare. Like the Golem Zord, the Rock/Ground typing gives the Onix Zord an immunity to electricity and a high resistance to heat, making it more than capable of burrowing through the center of the Earth, where temperatures reach over 9000 degrees Fahrenheit (nearly 5000 degrees Celsius). Being so big, the Onix Zord is quite powerful, but it's also quite slow and a very big target. The Onix Zord does not have a pilot's seat inside it, but can respond to commands to support the Rangers with attacks from the sidelines. The tail of the Zord can also be connected to the Megazord's arm as the Onix Drill.

 **Notable Moves** : Rock Slide, Dig, Slam, Dragon Breath, Iron Tail

2\. Scyther Zord

The Scyther Zord is an extremely quick and dangerous Zord, outmatching even the Pikachu Zord in speed. With a full 6 Agility boosts, the Scyther Zord can move at lightspeed (over 670,000,000 MPH). Its extremely sharp blades can cut through stone with ease, and with a few Swords Dance boosts, can even slice metals such as steel and titanium. However, the Scyther Zord also surpasses every other Zord in frailty, and is extremely ease to overwhelm if it can be hit. Piloting the Scyther Zord is also extremely difficult, as its absurd speed makes it challenging for even a Ranger to react to obstacles in time.

 **Notable Moves** : Slash, X-Scissor, Agility, Cut, Swords Dance, Air Slash, Fury Cutter

3\. Poké Onix Megazord

After the Venusaur Zord was hijacked by the Rocket Ranger, the Onix Zord was altered to combine its back sections with the other Zords to form this Megazord. While slightly slower than the original Megazord, it possesses even greater power. Combined with special stabilizers in its legs, this greater strength and durability makes it almost impossible to topple over. The attached Onix Drill can punch through nearly any defense, capable of piercing all but the most durable of materials.

 **Height** : 315'

* * *

Venomzords

1\. Arbok Zord

The nimblest of the Venomzords, the Arbok Zord uses spring-based technology to twist, compress, and slither across the ground. By Coiling, it can reach speeds rivaling those of the Pikachu Zord. With its various tricky moves, the Arbok Zord specializes in wearing foes down before moving in for the kill. By wrapping around a foe, the Zord can apply tremendous pressure; early testing showed its squeeze to be capable of snapping a solid iron pillar 10 feet wide with ease. It is in your best interest not to have the Arbok Zord coil around you.

 **Notable Moves** : Poison Fang, Bite, Wrap, Coil, Stockpile, Spit Up, Swallow, Scary Face

2\. Weezing Zord

The slowest of the Venomzords, the Weezing Zord uses gyro technology to float through the air, rendering ground-based moves completely ineffective. The interior houses a collection of tanks containing a variety of chemicals; through these, the Weezing Zord can unleash a corrosize cloud of acid that eats away at metal, an obscuring cloud of smoke, or a blast of intense flame. Like the Golem Zord, the Weezing Zord also has a self-destructing last resort with similar destructive capability.

 **Notable Moves** : Poison Gas, Sludge, Sludge Bomb, Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Explosion

3\. Tentacruel Zord

The toughest of the Venomzords, the Tentacruel Zord utilizes the same gyro technology as the Weezing Zord to hover in the air. Its top houses a water-conversion machine that collects rainwater and uses it to enhance the Zord's self-repair function, which fixes minor damage. While the Tentacruel Zord's Hydro Pump is not nearly as powerful as the Blastoise Zord's, it is still very dangerous, able to punch through mountains, and the Zord's binding tentacles make the move MUCH easier to land.

 **Notable Moves** : Barrier, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Wrap, Toxic, Hydro Pump, Wring Out

4\. Mega Venomzord

By combining the Arbok, Weezing, and Tentacruel Zord with the Venusaur Zord she stole from the Rangers, the Rocket Ranger can form this Megazord. Boasting strength comparable to the Poké Onix Megazord and speed comparable to the original Pokémon Megazord, this machine is a force to be reckoned with. The Tentacruel Zord's tentacles are retracted into the body and can be fired out at incredible speed to grab foes. Without the Rangers to stand up to it, the Mega Venomzord would easily conquer the human race.

 **Height** : 300'


	14. Chapter 13-To Make the Cut

(A/N: OH MY GOD, how long has it been? Well over a year? You know what, let's just dive back in. No more time to waste!)

Ginger sat in the cockpit of a new Zord, staring down a collection of supersized G-Spliced in the middle of Saffron City. As the genetic monstrosities charged, she readied herself.

"Cut!" The Scyther Zord raised its bladed arms and slashed out, slicing the leading foot soldier in two. As it dissolved, she quickly moved forward and attacked the others, cutting them down one after the other.

As the last G-Spliced vanished, Ginger sighed in relief. She hadn't been quite sure she would be able to handle the speed boost of an Agility, but she pulled it off. Then more G-Spliced sprouted up from nowhere around her, an even bigger group than before.

"Try another Agility." Dr. Fuji's voice came through her morpher. "That should allow you to handle this many."

"Right." Ginger agreed nervously. Reaching out, she shifted the Scyther Zord up another level in speed.

Zipping forward, the Scyther Zord cut through several G-Spliced with a powerful blow. Ginger spun the Zord around, but she found it slamming into the side of a building before she could stop its momentum.

Distracted by the impact, Ginger didn't realize another G-Spliced's Arbok arm was snapping at the Zord until it latched on. Yelping in surprise, she slashed it off and took the creature down with another swing.

"Concentrate." Fuji advised. "You have to react at the precise right time to manuver something this fast effectively."

"I'm trying!" Ginger told him. She dashed the Zord forward and went back to attacking the group, slicing several down before she erred again.

Trying to compensate for her high speed, she swung the Zord's blade a bit too early. Ginger watched in horror as the giant weapon cut straight through an nearby office building, sending the top falling off towards the street below.

"No!" Ginger leaped the Zord forward in an attempt to catch the falling building piece, but only succeeded in knocking it away. The massive chunk of skyscraper crashed down on the street nearby, crushing cars and losing bits of itself as it skidded to a halt.

'I hope nobody was in that building...' Ginger thought to herself. She was so distracted she failed to notice the G-Spliced charging up their acid spit until it was too late. The Scyther Zord whirled around to face them just in time to take the attacks head-on, leaving Ginger screaming as her cockpit sparked and the Zord collapsed.

* * *

 _Poké…Rangers…Kanto! (All five teens show off their morphers)_

 _*beat*_

 _The Rockets are rising (Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Jessica shown)_

 _With powers unrivaled. (Mewtwovanni fires his growth ball)_

 _The world is in danger; (City shown under attack)_

 _It's time for the… (Fuji holds out a box containing morphers)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zord shown)_

 _*insert your own guitar riff* (Rangers fighting G-Spliced, Jessica morphs into Rocket Ranger)_

 _United they stannnnd… (The team fires the Poké Blaster)_

 _To protect the world from devastation. (Pokémon Megazord shown)_

 _Poké Rangers Kanto! (All 5 Rangers pose with an explosion behind them)_

* * *

"Damn it!" Ginger sighed as the simulation faded around her. The door to the sublab's training room opened and Fuji walked in. "I know, I know. I have to do better."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Fuji consoled her. "That's why we have the simulator in the first place, so you can learn to pilot it properly before going into actual danger."

"But I'm not learning." Ginger lamented. "We've been over this same battle a dozen times and I always manage to mess it up." She sighed in disappointment. "Maybe one of the others should pilot the Scyther instead of me."

"The Scyther Zord was designed for you." Fuji told her. "After all, until we can find a way to get the Venusaur back, you don't have a Zord of your own."

"Yeah, the Venusaur." Ginger muttered to herself as she stood up. "Yet another example of me not being good enough, huh?" Brushing past Fuji, she left before he could say anything more.

Following after, Fuji ran into Bill.

"Any luck?" The PC expert asked hopefully.

"None." Fuji rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Are you CERTAIN the simulator is calibrated properly? It's not overexaggerating the speed of the Scyther Zord?"

"Absolutely. I double and triple checked it myself the last time you asked that." Bill assured him. "If she can't master it there, then she won't be able to operate it in reality."

"We'll just have to keep trying, I suppose." Fuji frowned. "How about the Megazord connection? Is it operational yet?"

"Almost." Bill nodded. "I just need to make a few slight adjustments to the Megazord's power supply and it'll be good to go."

"Good." Fuji walked over the Scyther Zord and stared up at it. "We need this thing up and operational as soon as possible. No telliing what Team Rocket is planning as we speak..."

* * *

 _In Team Rocket HQ..._

"Just look at that!" Rhynix grimaced.

"Truly horrifying." Persia agreed as she leaned in for a closer look. The two admins were sitting with a book open on Rynix's lap: the Team Rocket photo album.

The picture in question showed a young Jessica, around the age of 3, sitting on Giovanni's shoulders, grinning as she messed with his hair. Even more surprising to Persia, the Team Rocket boss was smiling back at her.

"She really is closer to him than the rest of us." Persia shook in head in wonder.

"Well, she was." Rhynix frowned. "More recently, not so much."

"Oh?" Persia cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "What happened?"

"What happened is she became a teenager." Rhynix told her. "Once they hit that age they become, how should I say this, overbearing and overemotional."

"You mean she hasn't always been like that?" Persia asked.

"Nah. Way back before you joined, she was just a disgustingly sweet little girl. She was Giovanni's whole world. And then she started, uh, rebelling."

"The boss demands total loyalty." Persia nodded. "I can see how that would be a problem."

"Jessica wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life." Rhynix went on. "The assumption was that she would serve in Team Rocket and eventually take over for Giovanni as leader, but she started considering options outside of that. Outside of the group entirely."

Reaching down with his thick, rocky fingers, Rhynix tried to flip through the pages. After much struggle and not a single offer of help from Persia, he managed to turn to a different photo.

This one was a Team Rocket group photo, Giovanni and Jessica standing at the front of the pack. Unlike the last picture, however, neither was smiling here. Jessica looked like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was and Giovanni had his clamped on her shoulder, looking like he was physically stopping her from running away.

"It caused a LOT of stress." Rhynix remarked. "She and Giovanni would argue almost every day, loudly. Eventually they stopped. Not because they came to any sort of agreement; I think they both just got tired of shouting all the time."

"And that's why the boss is so distrusting of her." Persia realized. "That's why he didn't mutate her like he did us. Why he put that device in her head."

"I would assume so." Rhynix nodded. "He's been worried about her leaving for a long time. He tried to tell her the rest of the world wouldn't want somebody who had been raised by Team Rocket, that they wouldn't trust her. I don't know if she ever even heard him."

"Well, one thing's for sure." Persia said as she stood up and stretched. "Now that her loyalty's ensured, they're growing closer again."

"They are?" Rhynix asked in surprise.

"I mean, they're off right now making some plan to destroy the Rangers without us." She shrugged. "You tell me."

"Yeah, I suppose they are." Something almost akin to a smile passed across Rhynix's craggy face. "Good. I've missed the old days."

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the building..._

"So this stuff brings out old abilities the Pokémon may have evolved to no longer possess?" Jessica asked.

"Indeed." Mewtwovanni held up a canister of Mew's DNA and examined it. "And although the first was a failure, there's no telling what powers other Pokémon might've had in the past. Surely one of them must've had something that would let them defeat the Rangers."

"Undoubtedly." Jessica nodded. "So, what should we try it with next?"

"I don't know for sure." Mewtwovanni floated over to a collection of Pokéballs stored on the wall and looked them over. "Chansey? Nah, that thing likes to heal others. Probably had something that would end up making the Rangers stronger, knowing our luck."

"What about Hypno?" Jessica asked, pointing to another ball as she walked up. "It's devious and has very unique abilities."

"True, but I doubt it would've had anything better than its current dream capabilities in the past." Mewtwovanni scratched his chin. "Keep in mind, they evolved to no longer have their old abilities. That means there was some sort of downside too it, like Rainix exploding at the slightest bit of electricity."  
"Hmm." Jessica scanned the wall. "Perhaps this one."

"Tangela?" Mewtwovanni picked up its ball. "Why?"

"It doesn't do anything interesting today, so it's not like we're wasting current capabilities. Plus, it's such a strange Pokémon. I could easily see it having some unusual abilities in the past."

"Worth a shot." Mewtwovanni nodded. He telepathically called for a Grunt and one came running in within seconds. "Let's hook it up."

Jessica watched as Mewtwovanni attached both the Tangela in its ball and Mew's DNA to the Mutator and strapped the Grunt down into it. When he turned it on, however, she found herself looking away, cringing.

The Grunt screamed as small spots all over his body began to bulge outward. After a moment, vines burst through his skin and wrapped around him, almost seeming to mummify him and leaving only two openings over his eyes. After a bit, the Grunt's thrashing came to an end and berries started growing on the vines.

"Fascinating." Mewtwovanni observed the transformation as the new monster pulled himself free and stood up. "And who are you?"

"I am Tangelor." Tangelor bowed to his master as Jessica at last turned to face them again, his vines shifting as he bent. "I live to serve."

Jessica walked up as Tangelor stood again and reached out, plucking a berry from his body and examining it.

"This is a Figy Berry." she noticed. Walking around him, she checked out the rest. "There are all sorts on this guy. Healing, stat-boosting, type-resisting, even some I've never seen before." she admired.

"Interesting." Mewtwovanni smiled. "You can use these?"

"Of course." Tangelor nodded. "I can grow and use any berry straight from my body."

"That's incredible!" Jessica stepped back. "You'd be able to resist any type of attack, continuously heal yourself. You'd be unstoppable."

"I am." Tangelor may have been smiling proudly under that layer of vines, but nobody could tell for sure.

"Let's hope so." Mewtwovanni told him. "Because I need you to get out there and destroy the Poké Rangers."

"At once." Tangelor bowed once more before plucking a strange berry from his arm, teleporting away as he consumed it.

"Excellent. Let's see the Rangers get out of this one." Mewtwovanni laughed evilly.

* * *

 _In the woods near Fuji's Lab..._

"Focus." Kuai commanded. He and Allison stood side by side as they faced Ryan, Brent, and Rick. "You'll need to be completely in tune with your surroundings in order to..."

"Hey guys." Ginger came running up. "What's up?"

"Training." Brent told her. "Allison and her dad are apparently teaching us how to be one with the universe."

"You joke." Kuai said. "But that's actually a very apt description."

"You wanna get in on this?" Allison asked Ginger.

"Sure." she shrugged, running over to join the other three. "I could probably use it."

"As I was saying..." Kuai went on, holding up a small rubber ball. He and his daughter had a bin several feet tall beside them full of similar objects. "We're going to be throwing these at you very fast, from all directions. You won't know where the next is coming from, or when it's coming, or who it's coming at. You are not to let a single one hit you."

"You'll have to focus on the environment around you do so." Allison added.

"Don't look for the next attack." Kuai instructed. "Just feel it coming and react."

The four teenagers looked at each other nervously.

"Don't worry too much." Allison laughed. "It's a very simple exercise. We wouldn't just throw you off the deep end."

"If you say so..." Ryan agreed. Nodding to his teammates, he took a ready stance.

"Good." Kuai nodded to Allison before swinging his foot up, kicking the bin of rubber balls and sending several dozen of them flying straight at the group.

"Hey!" Ginger and the others threw up their arms in suprise as they were pelted. In the moment they were distracted, Kuai and Allison snatched up several dozen more balls each and vanished into the trees around them.

"Well..." Kuai's voice rang out around the group. "You all have failed already, but let's keep going. Just to see what you can learn..."

"That's not fair!" Rick called out. "We're weren't read..."

"I said you wouldn't know when or where the next attack would come from." Kuai reminded them. The four couldn't tell precisely where his voice was coming from. Somehow, he seemed to be bouncing it off the trees; it seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Ow!" Ryan grabbed the back of his head as a ball bounced off of it.

"Focus!" Allison called out. Unlike her father, her voice seemed to come from their right. As they all looked in that direction, four balls smacked against the left sides of their faces.

"Don't get distracted!" Kuai called. "You're trying to predict where the balls are coming from. That means you're not entirely focused on avoiding them."

A ball flew down and bounced off the ground, coming up and striking Ginger under the chin. Another bounced straight off of Rick's rear end.

"Hey!" As he turned, another smacked him in the forehead.

"Focus on the air around you." Kuai instructed. "Feel the strike coming and you'll be able to avoid it."

A ball landed against the small of Ryan's back. More followed to Brent's front and Rick's back, one after the other.

Ryan waited, anticipating the ball that would come at Ginger next, but as he watched, he felt something. A sort of rippling in the air, as if something was coming straight for him. Twisting, he managed to dodge aside as a ball flew past his nose.

"Hey, you did..." As Ginger started to congratulate Ryan, he threw out his hand and caught another ball that was heading straight for the side of her face. "...oh."

"Not bad..." The four turned as Kuai stepped out of the trees, clapping. Immediately, four balls slammed into the back of all of their heads. "But it could use some work." Laughing, Allison came up behind them.

"Nice one, Ryan." She raised a hand and Ryan smiled, slapping her a high five.

"Indeed." Kuai nodded. "Congratulations, Ryan. For a moment there, you were, as Brent put it, 'at one with the universe'. You'll have to focus on that, reattain and build on it. As for the rest of you..." Kuai frowned. "It's unfortunate that you weren't able to pick up on it yet, but fear not. We'll just have to keep training until you do."

"Why bother?" Ginger muttered, rubbing the back of her head where the last ball had hit. "I'm pretty sure I know how that'll go." As the others all stared after she, walked away angrily.

"I'll go talk to her." Brent and Allison said simultaneously, glancing at each other in surprise. Before they could decide who would actually go, their morphers beeped.

"Rangers, I'm picking up mutated DNA in Celadon City." Fuji told them. "You better get out there."

"I'LL go talk to her." Kuai suggested. "You guys have a job to do."

* * *

 _Soon, in Celadon City..._

"Rangers!" Tangelor growled as Ryan, Rick, Brent, and Allison arrived on the scene. "Prepare to meet your destruction at the hands of the mighty Tangelor!"

Swinging his arm, Tangelor lashed out with a Power Whip that the four Rangers rolled aside from.

"G-Spliced!" The minions rose from wherever they come from, appearing all around Tangelor.

"I've got Vine Boy." Ryan told the others. "You guys take the G-Spliced."

"Got it." Brent agreed. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

After they had morphed, Ryan drew his Charizard Saber and leapt over the foot soldiers' heads.

"Air Slash!" With a swing of his sword, a blade of air shot out and struck Tangelor, tearing vines from his body and hurling him away. Landing, Ryan charged after him.

Drawing his Blastoise Cannons, Brent calmly walked forward, firing shot after shot and blowing G-Spliced away. Finding himself in front of a particularly dense collection, he connected the two blasters into one and jumped back as they charged at him.

"Hydro Pump!" The powerful blast struck straight in the center of the group, blowing them all off their feet.

Wielding her Pikachu Striker, Allison slashed down a trio of G-Spliced that tried to attack her. As more closed in from all around her, she held up the weapon.

"Double Team!" A pair of illusory doubles appeared beside her. While they couldn't do anything to the G-Spliced, they kept some distracted so they couldn't overwhelm her by sheer numbers. Quickly taking out the group that was still focused on her, Allison leaped up and away. "Thunderbolt!" The lightning blast struck in front of the G-Spliced as her doubles vanished, blowing them all back and causing them to dissolve away.

"Rollout!" Swinging his Golem Mace, Rick sent its head hurling off, spinning into a G-Spliced and taking it down. Catching the head as it returned to him, he turned and hurled it into another. After a couple repeats of this, he rolled under a G-Spliced's Arbok arm and hurled a final, full-power version that grew in size and crushed the group under it.

Rising to his feet, Tangelor plucked and devoured a Sitrus Berry, restoring himself.

"Flamethrower!" Ryan gathered fire in his blade and held out the tip, firing a stream of it forward at the beast.

"I don't think so!" Tangelor swallowed an Occa Berry, allowing him to resist the attack.

"What?" Ryan called in surprise at finding his opponent still standing.

"Wrap!" Vines snaked out from Tangelor's arm and quickly bound Ryan in place. Raising his arm, Tangelor swallowed a strange, unidentifiable berry from it. "Giga Drain!"

Ryan yelled as his energy was sucked away and into the monster. It felt far more powerful than it had any right to against him. (A/N: This is a nonexistent berry that boosts one Grass-type move. Essentially a berry with the effect of a Grass Gem.) Laughing, Tangelor flipped him up over its head and slammed him against the ground.

"Let him go!" Allison leaped in and swung her Striker, cutting through the vines trapping Ryan. Tangelor staggered back as she turned to face him. "Thunderbolt!"

Chuckling, Tangelor tossed a Rowap Berry into his mouth. As the Thunderbolt struck, a portion of the attack shot back and struck Allison, sending her falling to the ground beside Ryan.

"Hey!" Brent and Rick raised their weapons.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Rock Slide!"

Tangelor shook off the Hydro Pump and swung his vines to smack the Rock Slide away. Gathering energy, he fired a Solarbeam and blasted the two of them down.

Pulling himself free of the vines that tangled him, Ryan raised his Saber and started drawing.

"Fire Blast!" Tangelor turned in time to catch the attack head-on, sending him flying through the air. Ryan charged after to press the advantage, but Tangelor consumed a Custap Berry and his vines lashed out far faster than usual, smacking the Red Ranger away.

"I hope Ginger gets here soon." Ryan said as Allison helped him up again. Tangelor stood and swallowed a handful of Sitrus Berries, restoring himself back to peak condition. "We need the Poké Blaster."

Looking around and seeing that he had no more foot soldiers and was outnumbered, Tangelor raised his head.

"Hey boss!" He called out. "How about we take it up a notch?"

The Rangers took a step back as the Growth Ball arrived and surrounded Tangelor, enlarging him until he towered over them.

"Oh boy..." Ryan muttered. "We better call the Zords."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the woods..._

Ginger sat beside a winding river, looking out over it. She loved places like this. The solitude, the musical quiet. She could hear Poliwag and its evolutionary line making noises out in the river, Magikarp splashing around. Pidgey and its line were singing their song from up in the trees. The wind whistled through the leaves and across the surface of the water.

Leaning back against a tree, Ginger closed her eyes. Her morpher was beeping, but she decided not to answer it. She was sure the others could handle whatever problem was facing them without her.

Why was she such a failure lately? Ever since she became a Ranger, it seemed like one after the other. She would've lost that music constest without Allison's help. She lost her Venusaur Zord to the Rocket Ranger. Then, she couldn't learn to pilot the replacement Fuji made for her. And just to top it all off, she couldn't even dodge.

Was it always this way? She thought back to her life before becoming a Ranger. She had been friends with Ryan and Brent for a long time, but she was always the odd one out of the group. They both knew what they wanted to do, became expert Pokémon trainers. She never could decide. She bounced from hobby to hobby, interest to interest, never able to settle on one for long. She told herself it was because she didn't have enough interest in these subjects to do it full-time, but was it? The more she thought about it, the more she became convinced she had simply moved on because she was starting to fail.

Arceus above, she was even a failure at putting her life together.

After several minutes passed, Ginger opened her eyes, frowning. Something had changed. One or two Pidgey had quieted. Turning to look, Ginger raised her hand and caught a rubber ball flying at her face.

"Seriously?" she asked in annoyance. "I thought we were done with that."

"I'll remind you again that I said you'll never know when the next is coming." Kuai leaped down from the tree branches and landed next to her.

"What do you want?" Ginger muttered, tossing the ball back to him and looking away.

"Do you know your friends are currently off in Celadon fighting one of Team Rocket's monsters?" he asked.

"I figured." Ginger pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them as Kuai sat down beside her. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Maybe." Kuai shrugged. "Or, maybe they desperately need you and you're letting them all down by being here."

"Wouldn't be the only way I'm letting them down." Ginger sighed.

"What's this all about?" Kuai asked. "Why are you feeling so sorry for yourself lately?"

"Because I'm failing at everything!" Ginger snapped, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I couldn't keep my Zord, I can't pilot the new one; I couldn't even avoid a single ball in your training." Leaning back against the tree, Ginger bumped her head against it lightly.

"Are you sure about that?" Kuai asked. He held up the ball he had just tossed at her. "You avoided getting hit with this one, didn't you?"

"That's..." Ginger frowned as she looked at it.

"How did you know it was coming?" Kuai asked. "I didn't do anything to announce my presence."

"The...the Pidgey stopped singing." she explained. "I mean, not all of them, but the ones over by you did. I was listening to the sounds and they changed."

"Exactly." Kuai nodded and stood up. "Becoming one with your surroundings isn't the same for everybody. For somebody like me, I feel the air around me. It has an ebb and flow to it. Even when it could be called still, it's there; just more subtle. I feel for the changes in it to tell me what's happening. But for you?" Kuai leaped into the trees and vanished. Ginger looked around for him, until she heard a change in the rhythm of the Polis. Turning, she grabbed a ball that Kuai had thrown at her from the river.

"How are you doing that?" she asked as he seemed to stand on the water.

"There's a rock under the surface here." He leaped over to near her. "Not everything is as it seems. But as I was saying, for somebody like you, maybe it isn't the flow of the universe. Maybe it's the rhythm. But whatever it is, you can do it."

"You're...you really mean that?" Ginger asked.

"You just caught two in a row. And I'd be willing to bet if I tried a third trick, you'd catch it too." Kuai nodded. "Just focus on the rhythm of the world around you, and you'll succeed. Just as you succeeded in reaching the Venusaur long enough to save yourself and your friends. Just as you held off the Rocket Ranger BY YOURSELF long enough for them to arrive."

"Those aren't..." Ginger started.

"They ARE victories." Kuai insisted. "Little victories add up to a big one in the end. So you lost your Zord. You still managed to survive that and live to fight another day. You can still get it back someday. Even though you couldn't beat the Rocket Ranger, you held her off and lived through that struggle too. She's taken on your entire team together before, and you alone managed to make her work for her victory."

"I...I guess you're right." Ginger nodded.

"Now, call this intuition, but I have a feeling your friends need you." Kuai told her. "Go."

"Right." Ginger smiled determinedly. "Thanks, Kuai." Turning, she started to take off, but halted long enough to duck under a rubber ball flying at the back of her head. "Hey!"

"Told you it wouldn't work." Kuai grinned as the Green Ranger ran off to join her friends.

* * *

 _Soon, in Celadon..._

"Fire Fang!" The Poké Onix Megazord swung its Charizard arm and sent Tangelor flying to the ground, but not before he swallowed two berries. A Jaboca Berry sent part of the attack back into the Megazord, while an Enigma Berry restored some of its health.

"Don't you Rangers get it?" Tangelor asked as he rose. "I am unstoppable!" Swallowing another strange, unkown berry, he began to dash around the Megazord.

"He's upped his speed somehow!" Allison called to the others. She started to call for a Shock Wave, but Tangelor's vines shot out and wrapped around the Onix Drill.

"I'll take that!" Tangelor yanked forward and managed to pull the drill straight off the Megazord's arms. Twirling it overhead, he slammed it against the Megazord several times, knocking them away and sending them crashing to the ground.

As the Megazord struggled to rise, Tangelor tossed the Onix Drill aside and downed a Sitrus Berry, restoring himself even more.

"Power Whip!"

"Look out!" Brent tried to twist the Megazord aside, but it as no use. That attack was going to land square on the Blastoise Zord and break them apart.

Before it could hit, a green streak dashed in front of them. The vine fell to the street, severed as the rest of it retracted back to Tangelor.

"What's this?" he hissed in annoyance. Standing between him and the Poké Onix Megazord was a giant robotic Scyther.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Ginger's face appeared on a screen in the Megazord. "But I brought something to even the odds."

"Sweet!" Brent managed to get the Megazord upright and the two stood side by side. "Glad to have you back."

"One more Zord makes no difference!" Tangelor insisted. He fired a Solarbeam, but the Scyther Zord dashed to the side and out of the way. Leaping at the Tangela monster, it slashed out, but he managed to dodge aside.

"He's upped his speed." Ryan warned. "He'll be hard to hit."

"No problem." Ginger assured him. "Aerial Ace!"

The always accurate attacked tracked Tangelor and swung towards him, but he swallowed a Coba Berry and managed to catch it on his arm. Vines snaked out and wrapped around the Scyther, holding it in place.

"Oh yeah, and he keeps eating berries to resist our attacks and heal himself." Rick added. "I don't know exactly how we can take him down."

"That's a problem." Ginger agreed. "Let me see if I can trim it down." Twisting, the Scyther's blades cut through the vines holding it and broke free. "Agility to max."

"Ginger!" Fuji's voice rang out over her morpher. "I don't remember authorizing you to use the Scyther Zord! You haven't completed..."

"Trust me!" Ginger told him. "I've got this. Just be quiet for a moment." Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds of the city around her. The wind blowing between the buildings, the cars in the distance, a few barely audible voices. It was like the sound was mapping everything out around her

At speeds far beyond what Tangelor could follow, the Scyther Zord circled him, slashing and cutting. Vines and berries hit the ground as Ginger narrowly turned the Zord at precisely the right times, missing the buildings of the city by mere inches. Before long, Tangelor was reduced to a slender green body with only a few stubs left of his vines.

"What!?" Tangelor looked down at himself as the Scyther leaped over to near the Megazord. "NO NO NO, WHERE ARE MY PRECIOUS BERRIES!" he roared.

"You guys ready to be rid of this guy?" Ginger asked.

"You know it." Brent agreed.

"Scyther Zord, attach!" Ginger called.

As the Scyther Zord's head lifted off its body, the body split down the middle, folding up so its blades where sticking out. The two pieces attacked to each arm of the Megazord while the head shifted into a mask and attached to its face.

"Poké Onix Megazord: Blade Mode!" the Rangers called as Ginger arrived to join them in the cockpit.

"Aw...shit." Tangelor cursed as he fully realized his situation.

"X Scissor!" The Rangers all called together. Blades glowing, the Megazord raised its arms and slashed down at opposite angles. The cross-slash tore through Tangelor's body and sent him toppling backwards, lightning sparking off his body as he crashed to the ground and exploded.

"Yeah!" Ginger pumped her fist in the air. "That's one more victory closer!" The others were quick to agree.

* * *

 _Later, in the woods..._

"While it was quite reckless to take the Scyther Zord without completing training..." Fuji said in exasperation. "As in, you could've easily made the situation a hundred times worse reckless, I can't deny that you were up to it."

As he spoke, Ginger and Ryan were ducking and twisting frantically, avoiding dozens of rubber balls sailing at them from every direction as Brent and Rick watched in awe. Nobody was quite sure how Allison and Kuai were hurling so many from so many angles so quickly.

"You actually ran it at full Agility boosts." Fuij went on. "That's insane. You were moving at the speed of light there, and you actually manuvered it." He shook his head. "I honestly wasn't sure that it was possible to pilot it at that setting."

"Well, sleep easy." Ginger flipped out of the way of a ball and landed on her feet. "I've got it down now."

"I have no idea how they're doing that." Brent confided to Fuji. "Seriously, I can't even begin to fathom it."

"Well done, you two." Kuai smiled as he appeared out of the trees. "Ginger, you've fully mastered this ninja technique. Congratulations."

"What about me?" Ryan asked. A ball immediately landed on top of his head while Ginger sidestepped one coming down at her.

"Getting there." Kuai said as he bent down and picked up the ball that Ginger dodged. "But not yet." Ryan could only rub his head in embarrasment as Allison dropped down and Ginger and her reached out for a high five.

"Excellent work." Fuji agreed. "But keep up the training. Team Rocket's monsters are getting stronger and harder to defeat every time." He looked off into distance. "I hate to imagine what they'll come up with next."

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Yes..." Mewtwovanni raised an Ultra Ball and examined the Pokémon he had just caught. "This one will do nicely."

Next Time: Team Rocket brings out a new monster with an ability too powerful for the Rangers to overcome. Only an old invention of Fuji's can save them now, but...who has it? Find out next time in "The Poké Flute"

(A/N: YEEEEAH, WE'RE BACK, BABY! I honestly did not know if I was gonna ever get back to this story. Every single time I tried something else came up, but I'm so glad I made it back. I had a blast writing this chapter and reconnecting with these characters, and I'm excited to continue. I make no promises of how often I'll update, cuz that'll invite the universe to screw with me, but I'll try to do so as often as possible. Oh, lore sidenote that I couldn't fit into the chapter anywhere, if you're wondering what the downside to Tangela's old ability was that caused it to stop having it, it's that growing berries on itself made it a HUGE target to the Pokémon around it. It was just constantly getting attacked for them. Andw with that aside, I take me leave. Until next time, Mewtwo out!)


	15. Chapter 14-The Poke Flute

_In the forests of Northern Kanto..._

Sabrina closed her eyes and calmed her mind. Slowly, she let all of her thoughts fade away. She stopped thinking about the task Kuai had asked her to help her with. She stopped thinking about him.

She was sneaking up on one of the world's most powerful Psychic-type Pokémon, one that would sense any thought from her as she approached. Thus, she couldn't send out any thoughts.

Except that was impossible. The human brain was always thinking, even while asleep. No matter what she did, she was never going to stop her mind from sending out thoughts.

The only compromise was to disguise them. If she could reduce herself to only thinking about something that the Alakazam itself might be thinking, it might not notice her. It might just think the thought to be its own.

That was just the first difficulty here. Kuai had offered up everything he knew about the Pokémon and the person they suspected to be its owner, but it had been precious little. She didn't have a ton to go on.

But from the Pokémon's actions, it certainly seemed to want to protect Dr. Emilia Freeman. So that is what Sabrina concentrated on.

'Protect Dr. Freeman.' she thought to herself. Let all other thoughts fade away. 'Protect Emilia' she corrected herself. He was probably on a first-name basis with his trainer. And for Arceus's sake, stop thinking logically about it like that! That would defeat the whole purpose.

Still, she had to be careful how she thought it. If it was too loud, too strong of a thought, then the Alakazam would go on alert, and a deeper search would easily expose her even behind her disguised thoughts. She would have to be gentle and calm with it.

Once she was satisfied that the idea of protecting Emilia was the only thought in her head, she started to walk forward, past the point where Kuai had said the Alakazam's power reached.

She couldn't think about navigating the forest. Sabrina pumped into so many trees she would've lost count if she could've spared a thought to try it. She couldn't even think about the fact that she had just bumped into a tree; she had to immediately dismiss it. Unless Alakazam happened to be walking through the woods and bumping into trees in sync with her, which was extremely unlikely, it would notice the thought as not its own.

The tricky part would be when she arrived at wherever they were hiding. At that point, she would have to start thinking in order to collect any information, and that would be near-impossible to disguise. She would have to try to think every observation she made as a basic one that his brain may be noting. It wouldn't be easy, and she didn't expect to be able to pull it off.

Trouble was, she didn't exactly have a backup plan either. So when it did go off the rails, she was kinda stuck.

* * *

 **(New theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 5 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zord shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica morphs into Rocket Ranger)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni and his admins shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord completes transformation)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 5 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _At the R &R Café..._

"Her name is Sabrina." Kuai explained to Ryan, Brent, and Allison as they sat in a booth, sipping cups of coffee. "You may remember her as the Gym Leader of Saffron City."

"Oh yeah..." Ryan nodded. "I fought her while I was collecting my badges. She was a tricky one to beat. It was like her Pokémon just knew what she wanted them to do without her even saying anything."

"That's because she communicates with them telepathically. She's had psychic powers since she was a kid, and has been training and refining them ever since." he went on.

"So you think she can use them to help us find Ryan's mom?" Allison asked.

"Hopefully. I consulted her about the psychic barrier I was facing." the ninja told them. "Trying to find a way past it. She told me that the only things that would even stand a chance of getting past it would be Dark-type Pokémon or another psychic."

"So...herself? Or her Pokémon?" Brent wondered.

"Probably herself, if I had to guess." Kuai folded his hands. "If she's able to get past the barrier and get out again with the location unnoticed, then we will have the first step out of the way." he turned to Ryan. "That just leaves the problem of getting YOU in there to meet her."

"Can't I just walk in?" Ryan asked. "In fact, couldn't I do that right now? She wouldn't turn me away, would she?"

"She did before, when you were looking for me." Brent reminded him. "Or rather, Alakazam did."

"If she wanted to meet you, she may let you in, but if she doesn't, and given how long she's left you we have to assume she doesn't for one reason or another, you would be turned away just the same as everybody else." Kuai scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Trouble is, there's absolutely no way to get you in there without Alakazam noticing you."

"There has to be some way." Ryan sat back in his seat. "Maybe if Sabrina accompanied me, she could..."

"Wouldn't work." Kuai cut him off. "I already asked to accompany her on this first part and she made it quite clear she wouldn't be able to mask my presence." As Ryan looked down in disappointment, Kuai sighed. "Ryan, I have to ask...what exactly do you plan to do when you do meet her?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I mean that she hasn't been in your life for over a dozen years." Kuai told him. "It's a strong possibility she won't want to meet you at all, and in that case you can't force her to be a part of your life. So, what do want out of this?"

"I just...I...I need to know why she abandoned me." Ryan stammered out. "I need to ask her. Because that Alakazam made it clear to me that she does love me and didn't want to leave me, so, why did she? Even if Alakazam was just messing with me for some reason and she actually does hate me, it would be better to know than to just be wondering like I am now."

"Ah, so it's peace of mind." Kuai nodded. "In that case, I should warn you that when it comes to family, peace of mind is rare." He looked to his daughter. "Just ask Allison about her uncle."

"Dad!" Allison complained.

"Sorry. Ask her whenever she's ready to talk about him." he amended. "But my point is, you should...just, be ready for the worst. There's no telling where this goes."

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's HQ..._

"Behold, admins." Mewtwovanni held up an Ultra Ball for Rhynix and Persia to see. "I have caught us a Pokémon that will allow us to create a monster such as the Rangers have never seen."

"The Rangers have seen us." Rhynix put in defensively. "You're saying this thing will be stronger than us?"

"Maybe." Mewtwovanni held up a canister of Mew's DNA. "Depends on what exactly this brings out of its latent genes."

"Just what is it?" Persia asked. "Are you gonna tell us?"

"It's a Snorlax." Mewtwovanni told them as he placed its ball into the Fuser. "Lazy and a glutton, but it hides a great deal of power behind it." Sending out a telepathic call for a Grunt, he attached Mew's DNA and readied to power it up. "I'm counting on it being more powerful in the past."

"What if it wasn't?" Persia questioned.

"Then I've wasted another piece of Mew's DNA." A Team Rocket Grunt arrived and Mewtwovanni got to strapping him into the chair. "And I'll be down to only 7 left."

As Mewtwovanni fired up the Fuser, the Grunt began to scream as his DNA was ripped apart and pieced back together in a new way, but it soon turned into a snore. His arms grew larger and muscled while his stomach expanded into a hefty potbelly. His head shifted into a Snorlax's, and soon the monster before them resembled a humanoid Snorlax with oversized muscles and stomach.

The monster made no effort to free himself from the chair. Instead, he simply sat there, snoring away.

"Something tells me this was a waste." Persia smirked. Rhynix elbowed her in the side as Mewtwovanni growled and approached the snoozing beast.

"Wake up, you lazy buffoon!" he snarled. The creature shifted upright, but it was still snoring loudly as it rose to its feet. "And who are you?"

"...hmm...ugh...Snornaut..." Team Rocket's latest creation muttered amongst his snores. His eyes had not opened yet. Stepping forward, he brushed Mewtwovanni aside and staggered towards the door.

"And where exactly are you going?" Rhynix called as Snornaut wandered past him.

"Sshh...bed..." Snornaut muttered once more.

"Oh no you're not!" Mewtwovanni called to him. "You are going to destoy the Poké Rangers!"

"Yaaa...destroy Rangers...after bed." Snornaut decided.

"Hey!" Rhynix grabbed Snornaut's arm and yanked it, slamming him against the wall. "When the boss gives you an order, you hop to it!"

"...no...hit..." Snornaut's head reared back and he slammed it forward into Rhynix's. Rhynix staggered back, shaking stars from his head. Snornaut's own head looked like it had taken more damage than he had, but it quickly returned to normal.

"Intriguing." Mewtwovanni examined Snornaut in new interest. "Was that Rest?"

"...Rest...Sleepwalker ability...always Resting..." Snornaut explained.

"And thus always healing." Mewtwovanni nodded. "Perfect. Listen, you want to go to bed?"

"Go home...go to bed..." Snornaut sighed.

"Well, tell you what. If you go destroy the Rangers, you can go to bed for as long as you want." Snornaut's head actually lifted for a moment at that before slumping back forward.

"Destroy...Rangers..." Snornaut nodded and shuffled slowly towards the door. Rolling his eyes, Mewtwovanni waved his hand and teleported him out to Cerulean City.

"Real winner you got there." Persia shook her head.

"I thought I made it clear to you that as long as he does his job, I don't care." Mewtwovanni glanced back at her.

"Right." Turning, she made for the door. "Well, I've got some things to look into. I'll be in my room if you need me."

* * *

 _Soon, at the Café..._

As the group continued to talk, Ryan's morpher beeped. Making sure no customers were close enough to hear, he held it up.

"What is it, Fuji?"

"Ryan, we're picking up mutated DNA in Cerulean City." Fuji told him. "Grab the team and get out there."

"On it." he nodded.

Nodding to Brent and Allison, the three stood up and ran over to where Ginger, Jessica, and Rick were serving customers. Rick was filling in for Joe, who had called in sick.

"Ginger, Rick, we need you two." Ryan said. "Think you're okay to hold down the fort alone, Jess?"

"Sure thing, boss." Jessica nodded.

"Great." Handing their trays over to Jessica, the two dashed after their friends and out the door. Smirking at them obviously going off on Ranger business, she turned back to the customer she was serving.

"I'm sorry about that interruption sir. Now, what did you order?"

* * *

 _In Cerulean City..._

Ordinary citizens screamed and fled as Snornaut ambled along the street. He showed no interest in them, but by this point the region knew that when a weird monster shows up, you book it.

"Rangers...Rangers..." Snornaut was either calling for the Rangers or reminding himself what he was doing there. It was pretty hard to tell from his blank tone. Finding a bench, he sat down on it. "No sign...maybe short nap..."

"Hey!" Snornaut turned his head as Ryan and his team came running up. "You looking for us?"

"Looking...Rangers...destroy." Snornaut replied sleepily.

"Well you got us!" Brent told him.

"Ready?" Ryan asked, raising his Morpher.

"Ready!" the others agreed.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

As the Rangers finished morphing, Snornaut rose to his feet.

"Good...sleep soon..." With that, he charged at them.

The Rangers weren't expecting him to move as quickly as he did. Snornaut barreled straight through the middle of the group, knocking them all off their feet.

"Golem Mace!' Rising, Rick leaped towards Snornaut. "Double-Edge!" The attack slammed into Snornaut and shoved him back, but he shrugged it off and came foward once more.

As Snornaut swung his arm and knocked the Black Ranger aside, the others aimed their own weapons.

"Fire!"

Thunderbolt, Solarbeam, Hydro Pump, and Flamethrower all struck Snornaut simultaneously, leaving him dripping and mildly singed. He shook his head and the singe vanished as he shrugged the water off.

As the Snorlax monster held up a hand, what looked like a Snorlax plushie appeared in it.

"Help you...sleep..." he muttered, lobbing it at them. The toy bounced to the group's feet and lay there, unmoving.

"Rock Slide!" Rick hurled a series of boulders at Snornaut, but he stood unflinching as they bounced off of him.

As the other Rangers looked down in confusion, the plushie's eyes suddenly glowed red.

"Look out!" The quartet tried to dive aside, but the plushie exploded before they could get out of range, sending them all flipping to the ground.

As Rick tried to swing his mace at Snornaut again, the monster raised a hand and caught it. Pulling, he dragged the Black Ranger in front of him and smacked him with a Headbutt, sending him flying over to land beside his friends.

As the Rangers all stood, Snornaut let out a particularly loud Snore, sending a blast of energy foward that exploded behind them and sent them straight back to the ground again.

"I've about had it with this guy already." Rick growled, pulling himself back to his feet.

"Right. No more games." Ryan joined him and they helped the others back up. "Let's take him out."

Raising their weapons, the Rangers quickly connected them together.

"Poké Blaster!" They aimed their ultimate weapon at Snornaut as he started another charge for them.

"Fire!" Ryan yelled. The Golem Mace glowed white as it was supercharged with energy and fired out at high speed. The attack struck home, slamming into Snornaut's stomach and stopping his charge. He groaned as the attack shoved him back, sparks flying from his body.

After a moment, he skidded to a halt, grabbing the Golem Mace before it could fly back to the Rangers. After a moment of heavy breathing, he drew back and hurled it, the Rangers diving aside as it smashed into the ground where they had been standing.

"That's impossible!" Ryan said in shock. "He survived the Poké Blaster?"

Running at the heroes, Snornaut leaped into the air.

"It's a Body Slam!' Ginger yelled, rolling aside. The others followed suit, but as the beast landed the shockwave created sent them all crashing to the ground anyway.

"We've gotta figure out..." Brent started, but the Rangers' Morphers beeped before he could finish the thought.

"Rangers, return to base." Fuji told them.

"What?" Ryan looked at Snornaut as he stood in shock. "We can't just leave this thing..."

"That monster will destroy you all." Fuji told them. "You have to retreat. We'll have to come up wth a new approach."

"Fine." Ryan growled. Pressing his Morpher, he and the other Rangers teleported back to the lab.

Snornaut turned to find no Rangers in sight.

"Rangers...destroyed?" he sighed and shambled forward. "Good...sleep now..." He managed to make it to the middle off the road before collapsing, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _At Dr. Freeman's house..._

Alakazam stuck his head into Emilia's room as she was writing in her journal.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Alakazam, I'm fine." she assured him. "Why are you so jumpy today?"

"I don't know." He looked around uneasily, but found nothing. "I just...I keep reminding myself to protect you. I don't know what's got me so on edge."

"Well, stop worrying so much." she insisted. "You've kept me safe for years. I know you'll always do so."

"Right." Alakazam turned, but looked back. "You're completely sure?"

"Do I have to put you back in your ball?" Alakazam could tell she was joking, but he shook his head anyway.

"No, you're right. I need to calm down." As Alakazam walked away, Emilia closed her book and stood, heading out for a quick stretch of her legs.

Meanwhile, Sabrina had bumped into the wall outside. Without even thinking about it, she reached up and opened a window, climbing in.

'I'm here.' she thought. 'She'll be fine.' she added; that would make it seem more like Alakazam's own thought. Keeping her mind as blank as possible, she walked through the hallway.

Sabrina glanced through room after room, not really paying attention to anything. She didn't have the luxury of processing anything she saw. She would have to react instinctively

Sabrina was having no luck. It was possible she was missing something, but she couldn't take the time to consider it. That would just draw the attention of...

'Alakazam, somebody's here!' The thought shot through the house like a bolt, snapping Sabrina's mind into action. She had been compromised, but how?

Cursing, she remembered climbing in through the window. She hadn't had time to think about closing it behind her. That must've been what tipped them off.

As she thought, Sabrina felt a presence prying at her mind. That had to be Alakazam. She made to deflect it.

Psychic deflection is not an easy thing. It's not like you just put up a shield around your mind; if it were that easy, she would've just put one up and walked right in. Rather, it was more a struggle of wills, as each telepath tried to command the other on what to do.

'You will not control me!' Sabrina thought as hard as she could. Feeling Alakazam's attempt at grabbing her fail, she sighed and ran.

She needed something that might give her a way back, anything, Reaching out, she started to grab objects off of shelves and dressers, stuff them in her bag. She wasn't taking the time to consider which would be useful; she'd have to figure that out later.

Reaching the window she had entered, Sabrina saw nobody nearby. Emila must've fled to her Pokémon on discovering it. Another probe from Alakazam nearly caused her to trip over herself.

'Do NOT control me!' Sabrina basically snapped the order telepathically and the attempt subsided. Grabbing the windowsill, she leaped through and to the outside.

In a burst, Alakazam appeared a short distance in front of her as she started to run into the woods. Sabrina skidded to a halt as Alakazam reached out for her mind once more.

A Pokéball on Sabrina's belt popped open as she telekinetically clicked its button and her Kadabra sprung forth. Started by the appearance of another similar to him, Alakazam faltered and Sabrina took advantage.

'Get me home.' she called to her own Pokémon

'Wait, don't..." Alakazam didn't get to complete his thought before Sabrina's Kadabra grabbed her arm and they vanished back to Saffron City. 'Crap.' Turning, Alakazam teleported back inside. 'Emilia, pack up!' he called out. 'We've been compromised!'

* * *

 _Back at Fuji's Lab..._

When the Rangers got back to the lab, Fuji, Bill, and Kuai were all huddled around the computer.

"We could've taken him, you know." Brent told them. "We just needed to figure out his weakness."

"You wouldn't have." Fuji and the others turned to face them. "He would've destroyed you before you could figure it out."

"I just hope Cerulean is okay." Allison said.

"Yeah, we just left that thing to rampage while we discuss what to do." Ginger added.

"Oh, he's not rampaging." Bill clicked a key and the computer screen switched to a satellite image of Cerulean. It zoomed in until the Rangers could see Snornaut laying facedown in the road. "He started doing that as soon as you left."

"What is he, exactly?" Ryan asked. "All our attacks didn't even seem to phase him."

"They were hurting him." Fuji told him. "He was just healing from it."

"From what we can tell..." Bill went on. "This monster is always under the effects of the move Rest. That means that no matter what you hit him with, he just heals back from it fully in an instant."

"Are you telling me that thing was whipping our butts...in his sleep?" Brent asked incredulously.

"Sort of." Bill explained. "Right now he's sleeping. When he fought you, he was in a semi-conscious state, one that allowed him to gain the effects of Rest while moving about as if he were awake."

"in short, unless you can wake him up fully, you're not going to be able to destroy him." Fuji concluded.

"So, how do we do that?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure." Fuji frowned. Walking over to the computer, he pressed a few keys. "Back when I was working for Team Rocket, I invented something that should work." An image of a flute appeared onsreen. "It was called the Poké Flute, designed to wake up any sleeping Pokémon. Theoretically, it should also be able to awaken our foe fully."

"So where is it?" Rick wondered.

"That's the problem. I don't know." Fuji sat down and sighed. "I lost track of it shortly after I invented it. Probably, Team Rocket still has it. And we haven't been able to find out where their base is these days."

"So what you're saying is, we don't have a way to beat it." Rick concluded.

"Absolutely not." Ryan said before Fuji could reply. "Look, we may not have the flute, but we know how its powers work now. We can figure something out."

"Alert! Alert!" the computer alarm's voice startled them all. "New mutation detected in Cerulean City." The screen switched to the satellite view again, where they could see Rhynix standing beside Snornaut, dragging him to his feet.

"We better." Brent told him. "Because our time to discuss it has run out."

"Go." Fuji told them. "If I have any thoughts, I'll contact you."

As the Rangers left, another voice rang through the head of one person in the lab.

'Kuai!' The ninja looked around for somebody who may have infiltrated the lab before he realized who it must be. 'You said you'd meet me here in Pallet Town when I was done. Where are you?'

'Oh right, Sabrina.' Kuai ran for the door. 'Coming!'

"I'll be right back." he called over his shoulder as he exited. "I've just got something to attend to."

* * *

 _In Cerulean City..._

"Get up!" Rhynix finally succeeded in hauling Snornaut to his feet, only for the monster to shove him away and plop down in a sitting position.

"Why...wake?" Snornaut questioned with a yawn. "Boss say...sleep."

"The boss said you could sleep all you want AFTER you destroy the Rangers!" Rhynix corrected him. "And you haven't done it yet."

"I destroy...Rangers." Snornaut protested.

"No, they just fled." Rhynix told him. "But they'll come back. They're still..."

"Right here!" Rhynix whirled as the Rangers all arrived back on scene, still morphed from before. Groaning, Snornaut rolled over and back to his feet.

"You come...back...to die...?" Snornaut said as he slouched forward.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Ryan told him.

"You don't. Let's get them!" Together, Rhynix and Snornaut charged into battle.

Rhynix found himself facing the Blue and Green Rangers. Despite the type advantage they held, they were having a hard time doing any damage to him thanks to his Solid Rock and sheer power.

Ginger used her Venusaur Whip to wrap around Rhynix and hold him in place as Brent unloaded blasts from his cannons, but Rhynix merely laughed as he withstood the assault. Pulling himself free from the whip, he used it to pull Ginger forward and punch her, sending the Green Ranger flying into the side of a building.

"Ginger!" Combining his Blastoise Cannons into one, Brent aimed and fired a Hydro Pump, but Rhynix held up an arm and blocked it, raising the other.

"Earthquake!" Slammming his fist down, Rhynix sent out a shockwave that kicked up a cloud of dust around Brent and knocked him off his feet.

Meanwhile, Snornaut was facing the other three Rangers. Ryan fired a continous Flamethrower from his Charizard Saber, but Snornaut pushed through it and grabbed his arm, twisting it aside. Lifting the Red Ranger off the ground with one hand, he spun him and around and used him to smack away Rick and Allison as they tried to come at him from behind.

Wrenching his foot up, Ryan kicked under the beast's chin, stunning him long enough to pull himself free. Drawing in the air, he created his strongest attack.

"Fire Blast!" The strike slammed into Snornaut point-blank, creating a cloud of smoke, but after a brief moment the Snorlax monster charged through and rammed into him stomach-first, sending him flying over to land with Allison and Rick.

Rhynix rammed his head into Ginger and Brent, knocking them over as well.

"This is going poorly." Ryan gasped as Rhynix and Snornaut met back up.

"Snore..."

"Rock Blast!"

The Rangers yelled in pain as the attacks slammed into them and blew the team to the ground.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the R &R Café..._

"I wasn't able to get a location, exactly..." Sabrina sighed as she sat at a booth with Kuai. "But I was able to grab a few things as I was fleeing. Hopefully, something in here will give us a hint..."

"At least you were able to get into the place." Kuai leaned forward with interest as she brought her bag up onto the table. Beside the table, her Kadabra stood watch, making sure nobody approached them while they were discussing.

Pulling out the first item, Sabrina set a small, six inch decorative figure of Alakazam on the table.

"Doesn't tell us much." Kuai frowned. "We already know she has an Alakazam."

"Well, I wasn't able to think while grabbing these things." Sabrina told him. "You wouldn't understand it because you're not a psychic. We have to work with what we have."

The next item was a book, seemingly a journal.

"This is much better." Kuai pulled it over and began flipping through it. "There must be something in here to..."

"Few more things." Sabrina reached into her bag and pulled out an empty test tube.

"Unlikely to be useful." Kuai returned to the book in front of him.

"And this." Kuai looked up distinterestedly as Sabrina pulled the last item from her bag, only to start as he realized she was holding a familiar looking flute.

"Wait, what!?" Kuai grabbed the Poké Flute from her hands. "She had this?"

"I suppose." Sabrina shrugged. "Guess she was into music. Why? I don't see how it could help you."

"I've gotta get going." Kuai hastily stuck the the journal, the Alakazam figure, and the test tube, just in case, into his bag. "Thanks for all your help, Sabrina."

"Sure thing." she stood up to leave.

"One more favor, before you go." Kuai asked. Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Can I borrow your Kadabra for a moment?"

 _In Cerulean City..._

The Rangers rose slowly to their feet, staggering from the beating they had suffered. Rhynix laughed as he watched them struggle.

"Ack!" Rhynix suddenly staggered back, gasping. Brent had fired his Blastoise Cannons, and one shot had gone straight into his open mouth. Coughing, Rhynix shook it off and glared. "Fine, you wanna play like that?" Lowering his head, the Team Rocket admin charged towards them.

"Quickly, Poké Blaster!" Ryan called. The group combined their weapons and fired, striking Rhynix and sending him flying back with a yell, rolling to a stop at Snornaut's feet.

Rising, Rhynix held his arm and grimaced.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave you to Snornaut." Rhynix turned to face the monster. "This time, do not let them get away! Understood!" he snarled.

"Yeah...no escape..." Snornaut muttered.

"It'll have to do." With a wave of his hand, Rhynix teleported back to base, leaving the Rangers alone with the monster that they couldn't defeat.

"Destroy...Rangers..." Snornaut lowered his body in preparation to charge and the Rangers braced themselves.

"Rangers!" The team and Snornaut both turned at the sound of the voice, locating Kuai sitting on the edge of a nearby rooftop. "I've found something that might help!" As he held up his hand, the Rangers could make out a flute shape in it.

"Wait, is that..." Ryan started.

Kuai put the flute to his lips and blew into it. As he played, a soft melody floated through the air, washing across the Rangers and Snornaut. It was almost like a lullaby. The Rangers couldn't see how it would ever wake anything up, much less the deeply slumbering.

But in spite of the soft melody, the flute did its job. Snornaut's eyes fluttered before opening entirely. He blinked and looked around him.

"Wait, am I...awake?" Snornaut looked down at his hands. "So this is what it's like?"

"He's up! Now's our chance!" Ryan told the others. Rick held out the Golem Mace and reloaded it into the Poké Blaster.

Seeing the Rangers aiming at him, Snornaut roared and charged for them.

"Fire!" Pulling the trigger, the Golem Mace fired out and struck home. Like before, it stopped Snornaut's charge in its tracks and pushed him back. Unlike last time, he wasn't able to shrug it off.

As the Golem Mace returned to Rick's hand, Snornarut groaned and sparked with electricity.

"I guess it's time for the big sleep." he moaned as he fell backwards, crashing to the ground and exploding.

"Yeah!" Ryan and the other Rangers cheered and high-fived each other for a narrow victory. Kuai leaped down from his perch and approached.

"Excellent work, Rangers." he congratulated them.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Ryan brushed it aside. "But tell me, where did you find the Poké Flute, exactly?"

* * *

 _Later, in Fuji's Lab..._

"So, Dr. Freeman must've taken the Flute before she left Team Rocket..." Fuji scratched his chin thoughtfully. Kuai, Ryan, Allison, and Brent stood nearby. Noticing Ryan staring at him, Fuji shook his head. "If you're thinking that might mean I know where she is, I don't. I told you, she and I weren't close colleagues or anything."

"Sabrina also managed to obtain this." Kuai told Ryan, holding up the journal. "This should be able to provide us with some clue towards her location."

"If she knows you've taken something from her, she'll probably move locations as soon as possible." Fuji said. "Team Rocket hunted her for years after she left, specifically because she stole so many things from them. She didn't stay one step ahead of us by being careless."

"Then we'll have to work fast." Ryan nodded at Kuai and the others. "Let's get busy."

* * *

Next Time: Mewtwovanni has a new plan to destroy the Rangers, with their own technology. Meanwhile, the Rangers make plans on how to get the Venusaur Zord back. Who will it all play out in favor of? Find out next time in "A Pricy Gamble"

(A/N: Lore sidenote, Snorlax's old ability's downside is that it just made it a bit TOO lazy. It didn't really want to do much of anything, even reproduce. And also, double upload time! That's right; y'all get two chapters today for the price of one! So, on we go!)


	16. Chapter 15-A Pricy Gamble

_On Cinnabar Island..._

The Rocket Ranger stood near the center of town, morphed, leaning against the side of a building. Under the helmet, Jessica had her eyes closed.

"Hey!" As she looked, the Poké Rangers came running onto the scene, also morphed. "What are you doing here?" Brent asked.

"Finally." Jessica grumbled, summoning her Rocket Spear. "Do you think I have nothing better to do than wait around for you guys to show up and battle me?"

"Or you could just, you know, not fight us." Allison suggested.

"Sludge!" Jessica pointed her spear and the tip fired a stream of purple goo, the Rangers rolling aside as it splattered behind them.

"Weapons ready!" Ryan called. Summoning their weapons, the team charged as the Rocket Ranger ran to meet them.

Jessica blocked Ryan's swing of the Charizard Saber and raised her foot, kicking him in the chest and knocking him back. Swinging her weapon, she managed to keep the rest of his team from closing in on her.

"Smokescreen!" Smoke emanated from the Rocket Spear and surrounded her, hiding her from the Rangers' view.

"Flamethrower!" As the fire attacked emerged heading for Ginger, Brent leaped in front of her, blocking it himself and taking less damage from his typing.

"Air Slash!" Ryan swung his blade and hurled a blade of air, blowing the smoke away. However, the Rocket Ranger leapt above the attack.

"Poison Gas!" She held out her spear and sprayed a cloud of it down on the Rangers. The team felt themselves weaken as the toxin seeped into them. Landing, Jessica swung her Rocket Spear in a wide arc, sending all five of them flying.

"That's it. Let's combine our weapons on her!" Ryan suggested. The team assembled the Poké Blaster and aimed.

"Fire!" As the Golem Mace was launched, Jessica aimed her spear.

"Explosion!" The head of the Rocket Spear fired off towards it.

The two attacks collided in a powerful blast that sent both the Rocket Ranger and the Poké Rangers flying backwards onto their backs. Rising, the Rocket Ranger held up her headless spear.

"Venomzords!" The Arbok, Tentacruel, Weezing, and Venusaur Zords appeared and she leaped into the Arbok. "Combine, Mega Venomzord!"

"Here we go." Ryan raised his Morpher. "Onix Carrier Zord!" The Onix Zord burst free of the ground and released the Rangers' other Zords from inside it. The team took their positions. "Combine, Poké Onix Megazord: Blade Mode!"

"Don't you Rangers ever give up?" Jessica asked as her Megazord raised the Arbo-Spear. The Rangers blocked the swing with their Megazord's Scyther blades.

"Do you?" Rick asked. Twisting, he raised the Zord's leg and kicked the Mega Venomzord away.

"Onix Drill, Horn Drill!" The Rangers called. The Onix Drill attached to the top of the Megazord's head and they charged towards their foe, head lowered and drill spinning.

"Poison Jab!" The Arbo-Spear attached to the Arbok arm and stabbed out, the two attacks colliding. The Mega Venomzord suffered the more damage of the two, sparks flaring from the Rocket Ranger's control panel. Growling, she pressed a button and the Zord vanished, teleporting back to base.

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 5 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zord shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica morphs into Rocket Ranger)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni and his admins shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord completes transformation)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 5 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _Later, at the R &R Café..._

"The Rocket Ranger continues to be a major problem." Rick groaned, leaning back in his seat. "That poisoning really took a lot of out me."

"Same." Ryan agreed. In fact, the whole team looked a bit tired and worn down.

"I'm just glad we managed to fight her off again." Allison stirred lazily at a cup of coffee. "But how long can we keep it up?"

"I wonder who she is?" Ginger asked. "Like, under the helmet."

"Some Team Rocket goon, obviously." Brent said. "What does it matter?"

"It's just...she never seems to attack anybody but us." Ginger put in. "Like usually the monsters cause destruction and panic until we show up. But she just stands around."

"Maybe she's a bit lazy." Rick suggested.

"Maybe..." Ginger frowned. "I dunno..."

"Hey guys." The group turned their heads to find Joe standing by their table with an empty tray, on his way back to the kitchen. "You guys okay? You look a bit...not okay."

"We're fine, Joe." Ryan assured him. "It's just been a bit of a tiring day."

"I know the feeling." Joe nodded. "Jessica called in sick, probably caught it off of me from before, so I've kinda been on my own all day."

"You need some help?" Ginger asked.

"Naw, but it would be nice." Joe nodded. "Thanks." As Ginger stood up to go switch into her server's uniform, the other Rangers returned to their conversation.

"The real question we should be asking is how we get the Venusaur back from her." Ryan told them. "I know we've been surviving without it, but it just doesn't feel right letting Team Rocket control one of our Zords."

"I may have an answer for that." Dr. Fuji said as he took a seat with them.

"You're out of the lab?" Allison asked in surprise. Fuji smiled at her.

"Well, I figured I'd come check out the place, see what it's like." he explained. "And I was eager to show you this." Looking around to make sure nobody was looking, he pulled a black sphere the size of a Pokéball from his coat and set it on the table in front of them.

"What is that?" Brent asked as they all leaned in for a closer look.

"That is a Demorpher." Fuji told them. "Once activated, it will temporarily cut off any connection to the Morphing Grid within 350'. If you can set it off near the Venusaur, it should break the Rocket Ranger's connection to it."

"That's awesome!" Ryan reached for the device, but Fuji placed his hand over it before he could pick it up.

"Not so fast. I should mention that if you are within range when this thing goes off, your Ranger powers will be cut off as well. Also..." He pulled a case containing a shiny disk from his coat. "Once you've broken the connection, somebody will have to get into the Venusaur and upload this enhanced firewall. That way she can't reassume control over it."

"Ginger should handle that part." Allison put in. "It's her Zord."

"Right." Ryan agreed. "We'll have to explain all this to her."

"And make sure she knows this as well." Fuji said somberly. "This was not an easy tool to make. It took some very rare and very expensive materials to put together. We have one shot at this, because if we fail..." He shrugged. "I don't know how long it'll be before I can make another."

* * *

 _At Team Rocket HQ..._

Jessica leaped from the Arbok Zord as it returned to its bay, powering down as she landed. Her boss was waiting for her with arms folded.

"Trouble out there?" Mewtwovanni asked.

"The Rangers are surprisingly tough and clever." Jessica admitted. "I was forced to retreat."

"That is unfortunate." Mewtwovanni nodded. "But the good news is, I have a new plan, and you're the key to making it work."

"Of course." Jessica agreed. "What is it?" Mewtwovanni gestured to the side and a new figure walked out of the shadows.

"Meet Porygoner." he said. The new monster was humanoid in shape, but his body was made up of various connected blue polygons. Two pink spots glowed where his eyes would be, and instead of a mouth, he had a small speaker in his body.

"Greetings." Porygoner bowed to her. His voice had a tinny, metallic inflection to it.

"Tell her what you can do." Mewtwovanni prompted.

"I was made with the capability of physically entering computer systems." Porygoner explained. "Including the Rangers' Morphers and Zords."

"Really?" Jessica nodded in interest. "That does sound like a useful ability. So..." She looked to Mewtwovanni. "Where do I come in?"

"I want to sneak Porygoner into the Rangers' Zords before they're aware of what's happening." Mewtwovanni told her. "To do so, I need you to get one of them alone, and reveal yourself as the Rocket Ranger."

"What?" Jessica blinked. "Why would..."

"The Rangers' Zords are protected. I'll need time to bypass their defenses." Porygoner told her. "That means I need to sneak inside their base and start working before they're activated."

"And the best way to do that is through one of their Morphers." Mewtwovanni added. "You will serve as a distraction so he can slip into it unnoticed."

"I see, but why reveal my identity?" Jessica asked.

"Because you'll have to let the Ranger go, so they can return to their base." Mewtwovanni explained. "That will seem weird to them, but the shock of finding out who you really are, that you've been pretending to be a friend this whole time..." Mewtwovanni grinned deviously. "That should keep them in enough shock to just rush back without thinking about it."

"As you wish." Jessica turned to Porygoner. "Shall we?"

"We shall." He agreed. Together, the two teleported out and to Pallet Town.

"Tonight, the Rangers fall." Mewtwovanni declared, his laughter echoing around the room.

* * *

 _That evening, at the Café..._

"You sure you're okay alone?" Joe asked. Ginger nodded.

"It's almost closing time and you've been working alone all day." she told him. By this time, the others and the rest of the customers had all left for home. "I'll be fine on my own if any last-minute stragglers come in."

"Alright." Joe agreed, opening the door and heading out. "I'll see you tomorrow." he called back.

"Goodnight. Joe." As he left, Ginger grabbed a broom and started sweeping, getting ready to shut the place down.

Ten minutes passed, bringing her to five minutes until closing. So far, nobody had entered. Ginger was about to head back to the kitchen to check stock when she heard the door jingle.

Turning, she saw Jessica walk into the Café.

"Oh, hey Jess." Ginger waved. Jessica waved back at her, looking around.

"Where is everybody?" she asked. "Are Ryan and the others around?"

"Nah, they all went home." Ginger told her. "You look better. I heard you were sick."

"I am better." Jessica reached out and flicked the lock for the door, clicking it shut. A grin spread across her face. "Better now that I've got you alone."

"Uh...what?" Ginger blinked. Jessica raised her wrist and Ginger's eyes widened as she saw the Morpher on it.

"Rocket Power, unleash!" Jessica called. A sphere of energy shot up from her Morpher and blasted down from above like a rocket engine, engulfing her. When it cleared, she was in her Rocket Ranger uniform, helmet forming to complete the transformation.

Ginger was so surprised she wasn't even able to morph before the Rocket Ranger summoned her Rocket Spear and charged.

Ginger ducked under a swing and rolled past, but Jessica turned and slammed a kick into her side as she rose, sending her crashing into a table, smashing to the floor.

"Jess, you...what?" Ginger stammered as she flipped back to her feet. The Rocket Ranger charged her again and Ginger dodged aside from her spear. Leaping up onto the seat of a booth she leaped over Jessica's head and landed behind her. "I don't want to fight you!"

"That's too bad, for you." Jessica turned and held out her weapon. "Wrap!" Tendrils snaked from the Rocket Spear and bound her in place. Struggling, Ginger reached over to her Morpher.

"Poké Power, unleash!" She called. In a burst of green energy, she tore free of the bindings. "Venusaur Whip!" Drawing her weapon, she faced off with the Rocket Ranger. "How long have..."

"Sludge Bomb!" Ginger leaped aside as a purple bomb launched from the Rocket Spear and exploded where she had been standing.

"Razor Leaf!" Leaves shot from her whip as she swung it, but the Rocket Ranger dodged aside. Holding out her spear, she used it to flip a table into the air and kicked it towards the Green Ranger.

"Flamethrower!" As Ginger knocked the projectile aside, Jessica shot a stream of fire that hit her square in the chest, sending her crashing back through the café's window and out onto the street.

Rolling on the ground, Ginger groaned as she demorphed. From a nearby alley, Porygoner peeked out.

"Perfect." Transforming into a small blip of data, she shot forward and into Ginger's Morpher without her noticing.

As Ginger tried to pull herself to her feet, Jessica stepped out through the broken window, merely glancing at her before turning and walking away, teleporting after she traveled a few feet.

Staggering to her feet, Ginger checked herself out, She didn't seem to be too injured.

"I've got to warn the others." she decided, making for Fuji's lab.

* * *

 _Soon, at Fuji's Lab..._

"Dr. Fuji!" The scientist looked up as Ginger came stumbling in the door. "Call the others here right now!"

"Why?" Fuji set down his tools and stood. "What's the problem?"

"The Rocket Ranger is the problem." she told him. "I was just attacked by her."

"Right." Fuji nodded and ran to the computer, calling for the other Rangers. Allison and Rick came up from their rooms in the basement.

"What's going on?" Rick yawned. "We were trying to sleep our troubles away."

"I know who the Rocket Ranger is." Ginger said. Allison and Rick looked at each other in confusion.

"How?" Allison asked. "How could you know?"

As Ginger explained how she was just attacked, a small blip of data left her Morpher and floated down the stairs into the basement, reforming into Porgyoner.

"This is going perfectly." The Porygon monster would've grinned to himself if he'd had a mouth. Creeping forward, he headed down another set of stairs for the sub-lab where the Zords were stored.

Bill and Kuai were both awake in the sub-lab, examing the journal Sabrina had obtained. Quiet as he could be, Porygon slipped past and into the Onix Zord.

"What's up?" Bill asked as Kuai turned around.

"I felt...something." He walked over to the Onix Zord and peeked inside, moments after Porygoner turned back to data and entered the Zords' operating system. "Guess I'm imagining things..."

Upstairs, Ryan and Brent had arrived from their homes.

"Are you okay?" Brent asked as he ran over to check on Ginger. She brushed him aside.

"I'm fine. Well, fine as I can be knowing we've been betrayed." she told him.

"What?" Ryan asked. "What do you mean betrayed?"

"Jessica is the Rocket Ranger." Ginger announced. Ryan and Rick looked at each other in shock.

"Jess? The Rocket Ranger?" Ryan shook his head. "That can't be right."

"I saw it, Ryan." Ginger insisted. "She walked into the café and morphed right in front of me."

"Jessica?" Fuji narrowed his eyes. "What does she look like?" As Ryan described her, Fuji's scowl deepened.

"Of course. She was basically raised by Team Rocket." he muttered more to himself than anyone, pacing the room. "How do you guys know her?"

"She applied when we were looking for people to work at the café." Rick explained. "She seemed to be capable of the job, so we gave it too her."

"Damn it!" Fuji cursed. "I wish I'd gone sooner. I could've recognized her and warned you guys." He sighed and sat down. "She must've been spying on you the whole time."

"But, why out herself now?" Ryan asked. "I don't..."

"Alert! Alert!" the alarm blared and the computer screen shifted to show Saffron City. The Rocket Ranger stood in the streets alongside a new monster. This guy had a Caterpie's head and his arms were both long, caterpillar like tentacles. His whole body was green and he had a large humpback. "Mutated DNA detected in Saffron."

"I don't know." Fuji said. "But we have to stop her, right now. Have you explained to Ginger about the Demorpher?"

"Yeah." Ginger nodded. "They told me all about it. I'm ready to get my old Zord back!"

"Good. Get out there and show them what we're made of!"

* * *

 _Soon, in Saffron City..._

The Caterpie monster fired a blast of string from his mouth, binding three citizens who were fleeing from him into cocoons. Laughing, his mouth glowed as he prepared to fire a laser at them. Before he could, Jessica slapped him in the back of his head.

"Stop that, Caterpete." she snapped. "We're here to fight the Rangers, not kill a bunch of random people."

"Aw, can't a guy have some fun?" Caterpete complained.

"No." The Rocket Ranger shook her head. "We are on a mission. We are waiting for the Rangers, and when they come..."

"When we come, you'll what?" Brent's voice called. Jessica smirked under her helmet as she turned to face them.

"We'll destroy you, of course." she replied.

"I don't think so." Ryan called. "The gig is up, Jess. We all know who you are."

"You five haven't been able to beat me together even once while I was alone." she told him, nodding towards Caterpete. "Now I've got help. I wouldn't be so sure I'm the one who the gig is up for."

"Charizard Saber!" Drawing his weapon, Ryan ran forward and swung it out. "Air Slash!" Jessica rolled aside and came up in time to block his next swing. Before Ryan could make another move, string wrapped around his midsection and yanked him backwards.

Leaping ino the fray, Allison swung her Pikachu Striker and cut the string connecting the Red Ranger to Caterpete.

"Thunderbolt!" The blast of electricity knocked Caterpete off his feet and Ryan stood, using his fire to burn himself free.

"Thanks." he said, raising his weapon again.

"No problem." Caterpete rose and charged at the two Rangers.

Meanwhile, Jessica had rushed to face the Black, Blue, and Green Rangers. Blocking a swing from Rick's mace, she grabbed Ginger's whip and held the two Rangers in front of her, preventing Brent from getting a clear shot. Leaping back, she propelled herself off the two Rangers' chests and flipped through the air.

"Acid!" A spray of purple liquid shot at the group as the dodged away, only a few drops slashing onto their suits and sizzling. "Smokescreen!" As a veil of smoke surrounded her, Jessica held out her spear. "Wrap!" Tendrils shot out and constricted the trio, Jessica pulling them forward into the smoke.

"Bug Bite!" Caterpete tried to snap his mouth on Allison, but she held up weapon and he bit down on that instead. Ryan's Charizard Saber glowed white as he slashed the monster from behind with a Wing Attack. Pulling her weapon free, Allison kicked him to the ground.

"Let's do this." Ryan nodded at Allison. As Caterpete stood, the Yellow Ranger raised her weapon.

"Thunder!" A blast of electricty shot into the sky, coming down a moment later as a massive bolt that struck Caterpete and left him screaming in pain. Meanwhile, Ryan drew the kanji for fire in the air.

"Fire Blast!" The attack exploded against Caterpete's chest and, overwhelmed, he fell backwards and exploded himself as the two Rangers rested their weapons on their shoulders.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ..._

"Perfect." Mewtwovanni grinned as he watched the battle unfold, Rhynix and Persia standing behind him. "Now for the final step!" Holding out a hand, a green sphere formed. "Grow!"

* * *

 _Back in Saffron..._

Allison and Ryan were about to turn away when the Growth Ball arrived and reformed Caterpete, increasing his size until he towered over them.

Seeing this, the Rocket Ranger grinned and leaped away from the Rangers she was fighting.

"Time to take this up a notch, boys and girls." she told them, raising her Morpher. "Mega Venomzord!"

The Arbok, Tentacruel, Weezing, and Venusaur Zords all arrived and combined into one. Jessica leaped up into its cockpit.

Down below, the five Rangers all gathered.

"Now's our chance." Ginger said, pulling out the Demorpher. "We've just got to get out of range..."

Roaring, Catepete raised his foot and stomped at them. The group narrowly managed to avoid getting crushed underfoot.

"We better get this guy off your back first." Ryan decided. Raising his Morpher, he pressed it. "Onix Carrier Zord!"

The ground rumbled as the Onix Carrier Zord broke through to the surface. Its segments opening, the other Zords all leaped out and the Rangers made to enter them.

Before they could, the Zords began to shift and transform on their own. The Poké Onix Megazord formed by itself and the Scyther Zord attached to its arms.

"Uh...aren't we supposed to make it do that?" Rick asked. The Poké Onix Megazord looked down at them and its eyes glowed pink.

"Hello, Rangers." A metallic voice called down. "I am Porygoner, and your Zords now belong to me!"

"What?" Ryan raised his Morpher and contacted Fuji. "Fuji, we've got a problem!"

"I can see that!" Fuji told him. "We're trying to figure it out. Bill!" he yelled off into the lab. "What is going on!?"

"Excellent." Mewtwovanni's voice telepathically echoed in Jessica and the two monsters' heads as the towered over the Rangers. "Now, tear this city apart!"

Inside her helmet, Jessica frowned.

"Sir, shouldn't we focus on them, first?" she asked.

"They can do nothing!" Mewtwovanni gloated. "I want them to see just how they've failed! I want them to feel it!"

"As you wish." Jessica muttered.

"Yeah!" Caterpete fired a laser from his mouth, blasting the buildings of the downtown area. Citizens screamed and ran for cover as debris rained down around them. Many sent out their Pokémon to try and protect themselves. Laughing, Caterpete marched forward, Porygoner in the Megazord close behind.

Meanwhile, Jessica scanned the city for different target. Turning, the Mega Venomzord marched the opposite direction, towards a district with a strangely high number of abandoned warehouses.

"We've got to do something!" Ginger said. "Maybe if I can get the Venusaur free, we can use it to stop them." She dashed off in pursuit of the Mega Venomzord.

"Wait!" Ryan and the others rushed after her. "What can one Zord do against all of that?"

"I don't know! But I've got to try!" She insisted.

"Fuji! Bill!" Ryan called into his Morpher. "Any luck with our Zords?"

"Some kind of viral monster has infected it. He's too deep in the system!" Bill complained. "He got past our firewalls. Damn it, if only I'd had time to install the upgraded version!"

Approaching the Mega Venomzord as it tore warehouses apart, Ginger pulled back her arm to hurl the Demorpher.

"Hold up!" Allison grabbed Ginger's arm and raised her own Morpher. "Fuji, question. Could the Demorpher knock out our Megazord?"

"It has enough range to..." he said tentatively.

"What if we shut it down and uploaded the enhanced firewall you gave us into it? Do you think it would force that thing out of it?"

"Possibly." Fuji nodded to himself. "Yes, I think that would work."

"But...but the Venusaur..." Ginger stammered sadly.

"I know..." Allison said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But we stand a better chance of winning this if we go for a whole Megazord instead of one Zord."

"I'm sorry, but I agree." Ryan put in. "It's our best option." Rick and Brent nodded.

"Alright." Ginger turned away from the Mega Venomzord. "Then let's go purge a virus."

* * *

 _Soon, after crossing the city..._

The Rangers arrived to find their Megazord and Caterpete hammering on the roof of the Gym. The Megazord's Golem fist busted through and the two monster laughed.

"One shot." Ryan reminded Ginger. "We've only got one shot to make this work."

"And we can't be within 350 feet of it." she nodded. "But how? Now that I think about it, I don't think I can throw that far."

"Simple. We blast it!" Rick suggested. He indicated the other Rangers' weapons.

"That might be doable." Ryan raised his Morpher. "Fuji, is the Demorpher durable enough to withstand getting shot out of the Poké Blaster?"

"Should be." Fuji told them.

"Alright then. Let's put em together!" Ryan called. He, Ginger, Allison, and Brent combined their weapons together. However, instead of loading the Golem Mace into the barrel, they loaded the Demorpher.

Pointing the weapon upwards, they carefully targeted their Megazord. As it raised its foot to stomp down and flatten the Gym completely, they fired.

The Demorpher sailed through the air and smashed against the Poké Onix Megazord's chest. A burst of energy spread outward, a pulse the covered the entire giant robot until it shut down entirely. The Megazord fell backwards into a sitting position, crashing to the ground.

"What!?" Polygoner raged from inside. "Come on, reboot! Reboot you stupid thing!"

Taking the disk with the upgraded firewall, the Rangers leaped up into the Megazord's cockpit. Ginger tossed the disk to Ryan and he inserted it into the main computer.

"Come on...come on..." he muttered as it loaded.

"Yes!" Inside the computer, Polygoner had finally gotten the Megazord to power back up again. As it stood, he turned back towards the gym. But suddenly, pain surged through him. "What is happening to me!?" Polygoner sparked as the firewall tore at his body, purging him from the system. Ejecting out, the digital monster fell to the street below, exploding on impact.

"Alright!" Ryan cheered from inside the Megazord.

"One down and one to go." Rick said, turning the Megazord to face Caterpete.

Seeing this from across town, Jessica turned the Mega Venomzord and marched towards them.

"String Shot!" A blast of string fired from Caterpete's mouth and tried to wrap the Megazord in a cocoon.

"Cut!" Ginger swung the Scyther Blades and they slashed through the silky layer, tearing them free. Charging, they slashed the Caterpie monster across the chest, sending him staggering back, almost falling over.

"Fight, you fool!" Jessica called as she arrived on scene. "Bubblebeam!" Giant explosive bubbles fired from the Mega Venomzord's head and towards the Megazord.

"Not today! Hydro Pump!" Brent commanded. The cannons on the Megazord's shoulders fired a high-pressure blast of water that punched through the attack with ease. The Mega Venomzord was narrowly able to raise its Venu-Shield in time to block.

"X Scissor!" Marching forward, the Poké Onix Megazord raised both Scyther blades as they started to glow and swung them down at opposite angles, but the Rocket Ranger managed to use her shield and Arbo-Spear to defend.

"Gotcha!" Caterpete leaped on the Megazord's back, grappling it from behind.

"Rick, full power to leg stabilizers!" Ryan called.

"Got it!" Rick agreed. Pushing with all their might, the Megazord shoved the Mega Venomzord back. Reaching up, they grabbed Caterpete and judo threw him over their shoulder. The monster slammed into the Rocket Ranger's Megazord, knocking both to the ground.

"Let's finish it!" Ryan commanded.

"Right!" The others agreed. The Onix Drill flew up and attached to the top of the Megazord's head. "Horn Drill!"

As their two opponents rose to their feet, the Poké Onix Megazord lowered its head and barreled forward, drill whirling. Caterpete took the brunt of the attack, exploding into pieces from the force, but it continued through and struck the Mega Venomzord as well.

Jessica screamed as her Zords minimized damage to themselves by separating, sending her ejecting out. As she crashed to the ground, the Venomzords vanished back to their bay.

Inside the Megazord, the Rangers all cheered and slapped each other high fives.

"Nice try, Team Rocket." Ryan said. "But you won't be taking any more of our Zords."

* * *

 _Later, at Fuji's Lab..._

"Well done, Rangers." Fuji congratulated the team as they arrived back. "And Ginger?" The Green Ranger looked at him. "I just want to say, thank you for recognizing the more important target. I'll try to make another Demorpher, but it'll take quite some time."

"I know." Ginger sighed.

"It's just good we managed to keep our other Zords." Brent said. "We would've been in some deep shit if they had taken them as well."

"I still can't believe it was Jessica that took my Venusaur." Ginger shook her head. "How did we not realize?"

"She was right under our nose." Rick agreed.

"You had no way of knowing." Fuji shook his head. "Don't blame yourselves."

"Is there anything you can tell us about her?" Ryan asked. "You know, from your time with Team Rocket?"

"Not much. She also wasn't a very close colleague of mine." He looked at the window into the distance. "Honestly though, I'm a little surprised they trusted her enough to give her the Morpher."

"What do you mean?" Ginger asked curiously.

"Well..." Fuji scratched his chin. "Let's just say that as she grew up she became a bit...rebellious."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Saffron..._

Jessica shoved a piece of rubble off her back and stood up. Reaching behind her, she felt around on the back of her neck until her hand closed on a bolt-like object.

Wincing, Jessica pulled until it popped free. Holding it out, she examined it as it sparked, clearly damaged and nonfunctional.

"They betrayed me." she muttered, hurling it aside. "I can't believe..." Groaning, Jessica held her head as a piercing headache went through it. Stumbling, she headed back in the direction of Team Rocket's base.

* * *

Next Time: Jessica returns to Team Rocket and is confronted with the truth. What comes next for her? Find out next time in the beginning of a two-part episode, "Blasting Off Again"

(A/N: And that's the end of our double upload! We're in the thick of it now; these next 3 chapters make up what I consider the end of this story's opening act. I'm thinking about doing a Character Q&A after we hit that point. Essentially, leave questions in a review for the story's characters to answer. You can leave more than one if you wish; like, if you leave one on this chapter, but then another springs up 3 chapters later, feel free to leave it too. If I get enough, I'll do it; if not, eh, probably just skip it and move on with the story. ctran03931, thank you for the review. It was great to hear your thoughts on the story, and thank you for your advice in regards to the theme. Glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to do so. BentleyGirl and Blaze Productions, glad to see you're still here. Apologies for that nonsensical wait for the last chapter; fingers crossed that I don't ever do that again. Anyway, that's all for now. Until next time, Mewtwo out!)

s


	17. Chapter 16-Blasting Off Again Part 1

_At Team Rocket's HQ..._

Jessica pushed open the door and walked in. All she wanted to do was get to her room, lie down, and sleep off the headache that was pounding in her head. She had at least become steadier in her walking on the way over, but she was still exhausted and ready to drop off into dreamland.

"Well, well, well..." Jessica groaned as Persia's voice rang out. The mutant in question was leaning against the wall, clearly watching the door. "Look who finally made it back."

"I'm not in the mood to chat with you, Persia." Jessica snapped. "Out of the way."

"Now that's not a very friendly way to talk to your teammates, especially when you're coming back from such a failure." Persia smirked.

"I said, out of my way." Jessia shoved her fellow admin aside and walked passed. "I'm not dealing with you right now."

"Aw, that's too bad." Jessica could hear Persia's footsteps as she quickly walked after her. "Because I just need a moment of your time." Jessica ignored her and kept walking. She heard Persia's foosteps quicken in pace. Then, Jessica's blood ran cold as she felt something press against the back of her neck.

Whirling, Jessica slammed an elbow into Persia's arm, knocking her hand aside before another mind-controlling bolt could be inserted into her.

"Oh no!" Jessica snarled. "We aren't playing that game again."

"Sorry. Afraid we are." Persia shrugged. "Rhynix, if you would."

Jessica gasped as she felt Rhynix's hands grab her arms. When had he shown up? Had he been there the whole time?

"Please!" Jessica said as Rhynix turned her around so her back was facing Persia. "Just let me talk to the boss about this!"

"No can do." Persia shook her head, though Jessica couldn't see it. "Boss is doing his meditation right now, but he made his wishes clear before he entered it." She grinned. "He was so worried about that little bolt being damaged. Gave us explicit orders to check it when you returned and replace it if it wasn't working."

"Rhynix, please!" Jessica looked up at him in desperation.

"Sorry, Jessica." He shook his head. "Orders are orders."

Jessica pulled with all her might, but she couldn't break Rhynix's grip. Persia was taking her sweet time now that she was restrained, clearly enjoying her task. Twisting in Rhynix's grip, Jessica edged her waist closer to his body.

Rhynix thought she was just trying to pull free. He didn't realize she was trying to press one of the Pokéballs on her waist against him.

The ball clicked opened and her Arbok popped out, slithering up Rhynix's body and hissing loudly in his face. Startled, Rhynix's grip loosened and Jessica pulled free. Ducking under Persia's arm, she flipped past her. Rhynix pulled her Arbok off of him and hurled it aside, the snakelike Pokémon slithering back towards her.

"Rocket Power, unleash!" Jessica called, pressing her morpher. In a flash of light, she morphed and summoned her Rocket Spear.

Persia and Rhynix charged and Jessica thrust her weapon out, striking Persia and knocking her back. Rhynix raised his fist and punched the ground, sending out an Earthquake that knocked her off balance. As Persia sprang over his shoulder and slashed down at her, the Rocket Ranger backflipped away and held out her weapon.

"Bubblebeam!" The blast struck Rhynix and damaged him a bit, but he withstood it without much trouble. "Guys, please! I don't need to be mind controlled!"

"Boss thinks otherwise." Persia said.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint him, would you?" Rhynix asked. Jessica almost lowered her weapon. Persia, seeing an opportunity, leaped.

"Explosion!" Jessica yelled as she moved. The head of the spear fired off and Rhynix grabbed Persia with one hand, pulling her behind him as he took the blast himself. While they were distracted, Jessica recalled her Arbok and ran through the door to outside, taking off into the night.

As the smoke settled, Rhynix and Persia burst through, looking around and seeing no sign of Jessica.

"The boss isn't going to like this." Rhynix noted. "He's not going to like this at all."

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 5 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan, Red Ranger, and Charizard Zord shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent, Blue Ranger, and Blastoise Zord shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger, Green Ranger, and Venusaur Zord shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison, Yellow Ranger, and Pikachu Zord shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick, Black Ranger, and Golem Zord shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica morphs into Rocket Ranger)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni and his admins shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord completes transformation)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 5 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _In Team Rocket HQ..._

Rhynix glanced into Mewtwovanni's room, finding him deep in his meditation. Turning, he looked to Persia behind him.

"He's still out of it." he informed. "But we've got to get her back before he wakes up!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Persia asked.

"I don't know!" Rhynx snapped, scratching his head. "First things first, I guess we gotta track her down." Persia snapped her fingers.

"I've got an idea." She grabbed his arm and pulled. "Come wiith me. We just need a Grunt to mutate."

"What kind of monster did you have in mind?" Rhynix asked. The two grabbed a Grunt and dragged him with them, until they reached the room where the Fuser was located.

"Something close to home." Persia said. "Strap him in."

Rhynix took the Grunt and strapped him into the machine before looking over at the selection of Pokémon to see what Persia would choose. To his surprise, she wasn't there. Instead, she was strapping herself to the machine.

"What are you doing?" Rhynix asked.

"What does it look like?" Persia fired back. "I'm giving some of my power to make a monster. Duh."

"You do realize we don't know what that would do to you?" Rhynix reminded her. "For all we know it could destroy you."

"We'll deal with that problem when the time comes." Persia said. Finishing attaching herself, she looked at him. "Fire it up."

Rhynix walked over to the machine's controls and reached out, looking back once more.

"You're sure?" he asked one more time.

"Yes!" Persia insisted.

"Alright." Rhynix fired up the Fuser.

Both Persia and the Grunt screamed as her DNA was pulled out and transferred into him. The Grunt's body shifted and twisted into a pattern like a Persian's face, a tail growing from his back. His entire body was covered in fine white fur, a red jewel popped out in his forehead, Persian-like ears extended on top of his head, and his teeth sharpened. Finally, four black, Wolverine-style claws popped out of the back of each of his hands.

Tearing himself free, the new monster leaped up.

"I am Chopurr." He introduced himself, clashing his claws together. "Ready to cut somebody down to size."

"That's great." Rhynix frowned as he walked over to Persia. She wasn't moving. He waved a hand in front of her face. "No breathing."

"You mean, she's dead?" Chopurr questioned.

"In a sense. Give her a moment." Rhynix held up his hand.

For ten minutes they stood there, watching. Chopurr tapped his foot impatiently.

"Are you sure..." His thought was interrupted as Persia's eyes flicked open and she sat up.

"You lost a life." Rhynix noted.

"It'll be worth it to get back at that backstabbing bitch." Persia brushed it off. She pointed at Chopurr. "You, with me."

"Of course." Chopurr bowed and followed as she left the room.

"We'll go track down Jessica." Persia said. "You stay here and tell the boss what's going on if he wakes up."

"Right." Rhynix nodded. "You guys be careful out there."

"Oh don't worry." Persia grinned as she walked away. "She won't know what hit her."

* * *

 _At the R &R Café..._

"Whoa..." Ryan and the others turned as Joe came walking up to the Café. "What happened here?"

The Rangers were currently replacing the window that had been smashed out when Ginger fought the Rocket Ranger. They also had a couple new tables to set up inside.

"Oh, you know." Ryan shrugged. "Just some vandalism. Nothing to worry about."

"Here, let me help." Joe grabbed one of the tables as Ginger grabbed the other side and the two hefted it up, carrying it inside. "When did this happen? It wasn't after I left was, it?" he asked Ginger.

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "I mean, it was after you left, but I had also left by that point. Just some troublemakers in the night, I guess."

"That's good." The two set the table down and went back for the next. "I'd hate to think I could've been here to help and wasn't."

Before long, the place was as good as new. The broken glass had been swept up and disposed of, as had the broken tables. Rick flipped the sign around to Open as Rick and Ginger were changing into their uniforms.

"Jessica still out sick?" Joe asked. The Rangers all looked at each other.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ryan shrugged.

"We haven't heard from her." Rick explained.

"That's too bad. We could really use her help." He pointed to the door, where customers were streaming in. "We're opening a bit late and the line has built up."

"Yeah..." Ryan's Morpher beeped and he quickly excused himself. "What is it, Fuji?"

"Persia and a new monster are in Saffron City." Fuij informed him. "Grab the team and get over there."

"Right." Ryan hung up and ran back to the group. "Guys, we've gotta go. Joe, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need Ginger too."

"What?" Joe shook his head. "Guys, I'm good, but I can't serve a rush like this alone!"

"Like I said, I hate to do it." Ryan reiterated. "But I don't have a choice."

"But..." Joe started.

"Don't worry." Allison called back as they ran out the door. "I think I know someone who can help!" As they ran down the street, she raised her Morpher and contacted the Lab. "So, hey, do you think you could send my dad somewhere for me?"

* * *

 _Soon, in Saffron City..._

Chopurr swung his claws, sending a wave of energy out that caused an explosion near some pedestrians who were screaming and fleeing in terror. As he and Persia marched down the street, the admin looked around.

"Are you sure we're on the right trail?" she asked. "This is where she came from, not where she went."

"No, she came this way." Chopurr insisted. He sniffed the air and licked his lips. "The smell is too fresh for it to be from when she was here before."

"If you say so." Persia snarled to herself. "We've got to find her soon, and when we do, we'll tear her apart!"

"Hey!" The two Persian monsters whirled as Ryan, Brent, Ginger, Allison, and Rick came running up. "You looking for us?"

"Rangers." Persia greeted. "Normally I would love to slaughter you, but I'm afraid we have other things to worry about. So kindly..." She held out a hand and flicked it to indicate they should leave. "Buzz off."

"Not until you get out of here!" Ryan told her. Growling, Chopurr fired another blast of claw lasers and the Rangers leaped and rolled through the blast. "Ready?" Ryan asked as they came up on the other side.

"Ready!" The others agreed.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"PIkachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

Drawing their weapons, the Rangers charged into battle.

Ryan, Brent, and Rick faced off with Chopurr. The mutant swung his claws and caught the Charizard Saber and Golem Mace between them as they swung, but the Blue Ranger fired his cannons at him from the side. The blast knocked Chopurr off balance and the Red and Black Rangers took the opportunity to smash and slash him back. Brent ran up between them as they aimed their weapons.

"Flamethrower!"

"Water Pulse!"

"Rock Slide!"

The attacks struck Chopurr simultaneously, making him yell in pain as he was flung back and slammed into the side of a building.

Meanwhile, Persia was fighting with Ginger and Allison. Grabbing the Venusaur Whip, she flung her aside and leaped towards Allison with a roar. The Yellow Ranger held up her Pikachu Striker and she bit into it, but unlike the other monsters that had done so, Persia merely laughed as she was shocked. Grabbing Allison's arm, she flung her aside.

"Razor Leaf!" Sharpened leaves fired from Ginger's weapon and slashed Persia as she tried to pursue the Yellow Ranger. Leaping to her feet, Allison aimed her weapon.

"Thunderbolt!" The blast of electricty flung the Team Rocket admin over to land by Chopurr.

"Let's put em together!" Ryan suggested as the Rangers reunited. Combining their weapons, they aimed the cannon at the two mutants.

"Poké Blaster!"

Rising, Persia and Chopurr placed their claws together as they glowed with energy.

"Persian Cross Slash!" they called.

"Fire!" As the Rangers shot the Golem Mace, Persia and Chopurr swung their arms up, sending a powerful x-shaped wave of energy flying at them.

The attacks collided and pushed against each other, each trying to overpower the other. After a moment, the Cross Slash won out and pushed through, exploding against the Rangers as they yelled and knocking them all off their feet.

"Enough." Persia growled, turning to Chopurr. "She's not here. We must search elsewhere." Turning, the two teleported away.

"What was that about?" Ryan wondered as he and his team got up.

* * *

 _In Lavender Town..._

Jessica sat out back behind Pokémon Tower, leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around her knees. Her Arbok edged up beside her and nuzzled her cheek. Jessica absentmindedly reached out and scratched at his chin.

'Where did it all go wrong?' she wondered. 'All those years...' She shook her head. 'I saved his life all those years ago, and he still can't trust me.'

The roars of a furious, monstrous Pokémon echoed in her memories. Jessica shuddered and stood up, her Arbok curling around her. She didn't want to relive the past. There had to be a better place to think. Looking up, she gazed at the top of the tower.

Moments later, she was walking in the door, heading for the stairs.

"I wouldn't go up there!" A channeler sitting by the steps warned. "The spirits of the tower are very restless. Even one of my sisters has fallen to them."

Jessica ignored her and pushed on. Ghost Pokémon were the least of her worries.

As she marched up floor after floor, her Arbok coiled protectively around her, snapping at Ghastly or Haunter that tried to approach with Bite. A trail of fainted Pokémon was left behind her as she ascended.

Just before she could reach the top of the tower, she came across a channeler dressed just like the one below. The woman roared at her and a Gengar popped partially out of her body, forming and hurling a Shadow Ball.

Arbok hissed as the attack slammed into its face. Jessica wordlessly held out another Pokéball and released her Umbreon.

"Dark Pulse." she commanded. Umbreon fired a wave of shadowy energy from its body, knocking Gengar out of his host and out cold.

The channeler blinked as she came to her senses. She looked around, saw the defeated Pokémon, saw Jessica and her Pokémon standing nearby.

"Oh, thank you!" The channeler leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Jessica, who stiffened at the touch. "Thank you! You freed me!"

"Oh, uh..." Jessica looked aside. She wasn't used to gratitude. She cleared her throat. "You're welcome."

"I thought I could handle them." The channeler sniffed. "But they were too powerful."

"Well, you...you get yourself out of here." Jessica told her. Nodding, the channeler released her grip and ran for the exit.

Jessica continued on, recalling her Pokémon as she reached the roof. Walking to the edge, she gazed out at the town before her, the dock route to the south. Rock Tunnel was up to the north and she could just see Saffron City off to the west.

Closing her eyes, Jessica's mind wandered over everything that had happened since her boss had been transformed. The screams of the Grunts as they were transformed echoed in her head. She remembered the boss commanding his minions to destroy Saffron City, a city full of innocent people that had never done anything to them.

She thought back to before, when their leader was just Giovanni, not Mewtwovanni. Even then there were things she hadn't liked about what they did. Some of the experiements...but that was nothing like what was going on now.

"Maybe it's time to move on." she said to herself. "Trouble is, I don't have anywhere to move to."

"Sure you do." Jessica whirled to find Persia and Chopurr standing on the roof behind her. "Straight down."

* * *

 _Back at the R &R Café..._

"What do you think they were looking for?" Ryan asked as he and the other sat in a booth.

"I don't know." Brent shrugged. "All I know is, we gotta stop them next time they show up."

"What do YOU think they were looking for, Ryan?" Allison asked. Ryan sighed as he looked down at the table.

"They said 'she's not here.' It just...it makes me wonder. Fuji said Team Rocket has been looking for my mom for years..."

"And you think maybe they're closing in on her?" Brent asked, folding his arms. Rick and Ginger looked at each other. They hadn't been kept fully in the loop in regards to Ryan's hunt.

"Care to fill us in on what you're talking about?" Ginger asked.

As Ryan explained, Joe came walking up.

"Your drinks." He said, sitting a tray in front of them. Looking over at Kuai, who was weaving between tables with two trays balanced not on his hands, but on his fingertips, he shook his head. "This guy, you oughta hire him full time. He's amazing!"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure he's available on a regular basis." Ryan said with a chuckle. "But I'll consider it."

As Joe walked away, the Rangers' Morphers beeped. Ryan raised his.

"What's up, Fuji?" he asked.

"I'm starting to look for the components to rebuild the Demorpher." Fuji said. "And I need you guys to pick one up for me."

"Sure thing." Ryan agreed. "Where from?"

"Silph Co." Fuji told them. "I got in touch with their CEO and he's agreed to provide me with a special Power Booster that I'll need." He sighed wearily. "It's just the first of many pieces, but it's a start."

"Why do you need us to pick it up?" Rick wondered.

"Because after that virus creature somehow snuck into our base, I've been hard at work upgrading the security around here." he told them. "And I'm kinda in the middle of it right now."

"It's not a problem." Ryan assured. "We'll head on over right now."

"Good, and be careful." Fuji warned. "If Team Rocket finds out what you're doing, they may try to steal it. The Power Booster wouldn't be an insurmountable advantage for them, but it's still definitely something we want to keep out of their hands if possible."

"You got it." As the Rangers hung up, they leaped from their seats and ran for the door.

"Guys!" Joe called after them. "Did you even take a sip of your..." He stopped as he realized they were out of sight. "What is it with those guys?"

* * *

 _At Team Rocket HQ..._

"Hmm." Rhynix was watching through one of Jessica's camera-bots as the Rangers arrived at Silph Co. "What are they up to?"

Standing, he went and looked into Mewtwovanni's room. Still out of it. And there was no sign of Persia and Chopurr either.

"Why me?" He muttered as he took a seat again. "I suppose I'd better send some G-Spliced to interrupt whatever this is."

* * *

 _At Silph Co..._

"Thank you guys for coming." Silph Co's CEO said as he shook the Red Ranger's hand. The team had morphed on the way over. "When your mentor contacted me, I told him I'd help in any way I could."

"Any reason why?" Brent asked as he led them into his company's labs.

"I just want Team Rocket stopped." he said as he walked over to a cabinet and opened it. "They're menaces. Terrorized me personally just a little while ago."

Pulling out a small black case, he turned and walked over, presenting it to the Rangers.

"Here you are. One Power Booster." he declared.

Ryan opened the case to find a small ring no more than an inch and a half in diameter, glowing white. Nodding, he closed the case again.

"Thank you."

Before the Rangers could leave, G-Spliced sprung up out of nowhere all over the lab.

"Get out of here." Allison yelled. The CEO took her advice and ran out the entrance as the five all struck fighting stances.

Ryan drew his Charizard Saber and blocked a G-Spliced's Scyther arm as it slashed at him. Twisting it sideways, he kicked the foot soldier over a lab table.

"Blastoise Cannons!" Summoning his weapons, Brent fired both and took down a pair of G-Spliced that were charging at him. Another's Arbok arm snapped at him and he twisted aside. "Protect!" Its next snap bounced off the energy barrier and the Blue Ranger kicked it back as the barrier vanished.

Rick and Allison fought side by side, knocking and slicing G-Spliced down with their weapons. One leaped at Allison from behind and Rick smashed it away, sending it crashing into a cabinet of vials, smashing them.

"Oops." he muttered.

"Watch it!" Allison stuck her Striker over his shoulder and stabbed a G-Spliced's Arbok arm that was reaching for him. As the Black Ranger ducked, she fired a Thunderbolt that blew it and a line of several others behind it away.

"Thanks." Rick nodded in appreciation as he raised his weapon again.

"Don't mention it." she said while raising her own.

Ginger lashed out with her whip, wrapping it around the ankle of a G-Spliced that was charging up to spit acid at her. Pulling, she yanked it off its feet and the acid spit shot into the air, coming down on his allies around him. As they tried to wipe the liquid out of their eyes, the Green Ranger leaped into the middle of the fray, swinging her whip and slashing them all down.

An Arbok arm grabbed Ryan's foot and yanked him off-balance, the Power Booster flying from his grip. A G-Spliced ran for it as it bounced to the floor and rolled from its case. Ryan pulled himself free and leaped over, snatching it up and kicking the foot soldier away.

Feeling a surge of power through him, he drew back his Charizard Saber.

"Heat Wave!" As he swung out, a burst of flame blasted through the room, incinerating the remaining G-Spliced into puddles.

As the Rangers gathered in the center of the room, Ryan held up the Power Booster.

"Wow, this thing packs a kick." he said. Before anyone could reply, their Morphers beeped.

"Rangers, Persia and Chopurr are back, on top of Pokémon Tower." Fuji alerted them. "And I think the Rocket Ranger is there as well."

"Great, because they weren't a big enough problem on their own." Brent shook his head. "We're on it."

"Wait!" Ryan said before Fuji could hang up. "We've got the Power Booster. Are you sure we want to bring it into battle?"  
"Probably not." Fuji said. "It could fall into the wrong hands. You have a suggestion?"

"Yeah." Ryan tossed the ring to Rick. "You get that back to the lab. We'll hold off Team Rocket until you can join us."

"Got it." Rick nodded.

"Alright, let's go everyone." Ryan commanded as they headed off for the town next door.

* * *

 _Back in Lavender Town..._

"Rocket Power, unleash!" Jessica pressed her Morpher and transformed into the Rocket Ranger, summoning her Rocket Spear as she faced off with them. "Why are you still following me?"

"Well, you see." Persia smiled. "The boss wanted you mind controlled, and Rhynix just insists that we follow his orders to the letter."

The two Persian mutants charged and Jessica ran to meet them. She blocked a slash from Chopurr's claws with the head of her spear before similarly blocking a slash from Persia with the other end. Leaping over a low sweep from Chopurr, she flipped over his shoulder and landed behind him as Persia leaped and slashed down, Jessica raising her spear and catching the two-handed blow.

"But the truth is, myself, I'm not so particular." Persia went on. Gripping the spear, she spun it around and used it to flip Jessica across the roof and onto her back. As the Rocket Ranger stood, Chopurr leaped and slashed across her front. Jessica yelled in pain as she was flung away, only her Ranger suit saving her from being sliced open.

"You're not so tough." Chopurr laughed as he walked after her. Jessica pulled herself to her feet and aimed her spear. "Sludge!" The Persian mutants dove aside as the slime blast impacted. "Smokescreen!" Jessica vanished into a veil of smoke.

Chopurr leaped in after, slashing wildy, only for the Rocket Spear to stab into his stomach and send him flying out. Growling, red lightning fired from the cyrstals on Persia's back, Jessica rolling out of the cloud as they came down where she had been standing.

"I was just thinking..." Persia grinned evilly. "What if instead of bringing you back, you just disappeared? Forever?"

"It's not gonna be that easy." she replied. "Bubblebeam!" A blast of explosive bubbles fired from the Rocket Ranger's spear and struck both mutants, causing sparks as they exploded around them. Shrugging it off, Chopurr leaped into the fray and slashed, but Jessica ducked under it.

"Hold still!" He snarled as the Rocket Ranger nimbly avoided his strikes. As she jumped back away from one, claws raked her back. Persia had managed to sneak around behind her. Rising, Jessica pointed her spear at them.

"Explo..." she started.

Before she could finish the attack, Persia leaped across the distance between them, landing a long kick to Jessica's chest, directly below her neck. The wind knocked out of her, Jessica was flung backwards, rolling to a stop as her Rocket Spear skittered away and over the edge.

Standing side by side, Persia and Chopurr crossed their claws together as they began glowing.

"Persian Cross Slash!" they yelled, lifting their arms and firing an x-shaped blast of energy forward.

Jessica screamed in agony as the attack hit her. One of the x's arms struck her Morpher directly and it fell from her wrist, sparking and smoking as it hit the rooftop. A glow surrounded Jessica as she demorphed.

Gasping, Jessica held her arm that her Morpher had been on. It was definitely dislocated. Her chest hurt; there were probably one or two cracked ribs in there. Breathing was hard; she hoped she hadn't punctured a lung.

"Not so tough without your little toy, huh?" Persia smirked.

"I...I hate..." she started.

"No need to say more." The crystals on Persia's back began to glow. "I already know." Red lightning fired from the crystals and struck the roof in front of Jessica, sending her flying back. The pain became overwhelming and her vision went black as she started to plummet. "Goodbye, Jessica."

 _To be continued..._


	18. Chapter 17-Blasting Off Again Part 2

_**Previously on Poké Rangers Kanto...**_

 _Standing side by side, Persia and Chopurr crossed their claws together as they began glowing._

 _"Persian Cross Slash!" they yelled, lifting their arms and firing an x-shaped blast of energy forward._

 _Jessica screamed in agony as the attack hit her. One of the x's arms struck her Morpher directly and it fell from her wrist, sparking and smoking as it hit the rooftop. A glow surrounded Jessica as she demorphed._

 _Gasping, Jessica held her arm that her Morpher had been on. It was definitely dislocated. Her chest hurt; there were probably one or two cracked ribs in there. Breathing was hard; she hoped she hadn't punctured a lung._

 _"Not so tough without your little toy, huh?" Persia smirked._

 _"I...I hate..." she started._

 _"No need to say more." The crystals on Persia's back began to glow. "I already know." Red lightning fired from the crystals and struck the roof in front of Jessica, sending her flying back. The pain became overwhelming and her vision went black as she started to plummet. "Goodbye, Jessica."_

* * *

 _In Lavender Town..._

The Rangers, minus Rick, arrived in Lavender Town and made a beeline for the tower. Ryan trailed in the back, and so he was the one who saw it.

"What the?" Stopping in his tracks, Ryan looked up on seeing a humanoid shadow on the ground before him. He spotted a figure falling from the roof of the tower. "No!"

Leaping upwards, Ryan jumped as high as he could towards the falling person. Grabbing her, he drew his Charizard Saber and aimed down.

"Flamethrower!" A jet of fire blasted from the weapon, slowing their descent until they tumbled to the ground. Groaning, Ryan pushed the figure off of him. "Are you okay?"

To his surprise, he realized he was looking at Jessica, unconscious and badly beaten. Reaching out, he checked her pulse and gulped. It was far, far too weak.

Looking up towards the roof, he could see signs of a battle in progress. Fuji had said she was with Persia and Chopurr. They did this? His friends were probably up there fighting them right now. They needed his help.

But then again, Jessica was a person too, and she needed it more right now.

"Fuji, I'm here with Jessica. She's hurt bad." He said into his Morpher, swallowing. "I'm bringing her back to the lab for treatment."

"Ryan, no!" Fuji said sternly. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but how many times has she tried to destroy you? You can't just bring her into our base!"

"Fuji, she's a person." Ryan insisted. "She'll die if we don't do something. I'm not just going to let somebody, anybody, die when I can stop it."

"Ryan..." Fuji sighed. "Listen to me..."

Ryan hung up.

"Charizard Zord!" He called. Moments later, the Onix Carrier Zord burst out of the ground. Its back opened and the Charizard Zord flew out, landing in front of him. Lifting Jessica up in his arms, he leaped inside. "Don't you worry." he told her as he lifted off, unsure if she could hear him. "I've got you."

On the roof, the rest of his team was battling with Persia and Chopurr.

"Iron Defense!" Brent's Blastoise Cannons turned silver and he used one to stop a slash from Chopurr. Aiming the other under the block, he fired several Water Gun blasts into him, each pushing him back across the roof.

Ginger and Allison were battling Persia. Ginger caught her arm in the Venusaur Whip and yanked it to the side, knocking her off balance long enough for Allison to blast her with a Thunderbolt.

"Double Team!" Allison seemigly split into three as two illusory copies appeared with her. As Persia tried to determine which was real, Ginger charged up.

"Solarbeam!" The blast flung Persia back to crash into Chopurr, the impact preventing either of them from falling over. Above, the Onix Carrier Zord loomed over and glared down at them.

"I don't think the boss is awake yet." Persia whispered as she looked up at it. "We might want to retreat for the time being." As the three Rangers charged, red lightning shot from her crystals and they all skidded to a halt as it landed in front of them. "Another day, Rangers." Persia and Chopurr vanished away.

"Good riddance." Brent muttered. "We'll deal with them another time."

"Wait..." Allison looked around. "Where's Ryan?"

"And why did he call the Zords here?" Ginger wondered as she gazed up at the Onix.

"Uh, guys?" Brent knelt and held up a smoking Morpher. "Looks like the Rocket Ranger's."

The three Rangers all exchanged a quick look.

"We better get back to the lab." Allison suggested, Ginger and Brent quickly agreeing.

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 5 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica morphs into Rocket Ranger)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni and his admins shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord completes transformation)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 5 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _Deep under Fuji's Lab..._

As the Charizard Zord flew into its bay, Ryan leaped down from it with Jessica in his arms. Dr. Fuji and Bill were waiting for him.

"Ryan, do you realize how much danger you've put us all in by bringing her here?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, Fuji." Ryan glared at him. "Yes, I am aware. Look at her."

Fuji looked down at Jessica and cringed as he saw how beat up she was.

"She's barely breathing." Ryan went on. "I'm pretty sure her own supposed allies did this to her. Where was I supposed to take her, a hospital? You think that would be a safe place?"

Sighing in defeat, Fuji waved him forward.

"I suppose you're right. C'mon, let's get her upstairs." he said.

"Hey, Ryan." Rick greeted as they came up. "You're back..." he trailed off as he noticed who his teammate was carrying.

"Put her on the table." Fuji instructed. "I'll take a look at her."

Ryan gently set Jessica down on the examining table and took a step back. Rick walked up beside him.

"Uh, what is she doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"Not dying." Ryan told him.

Before long, Brent, Ginger, and Allison arrived. Two of them had very similar reactions to Rick.

"This is what you ditched out on us for?" Brent asked incredulously. "Caring for one of our sworn enemies?"

"Seriously, Ryan." Ginger looked at him. "Do you know how many times she has almost killed us, and me in particular? Why did you bring her here?"

"Because it was the right thing to do!" Ryan snapped. "Yes, she is our enemy. But unlike most of our enemies, she's also still a human being. She doesn't deserve to be killed. Stopped, yes, but not killed."

"I'm with Ryan." Allison nodded. "This is what heroes do."

"You think she would do the same for us?" Brent asked.

"Maybe not." Allison conceded. "But that's what makes us the bigger people."

"Exactly." Ryan agreed. Brent shook his head in disbelief.

"Should've known Mr. Perfect would also be Mr. Righteous." he muttered. "At least she doesn't have powers any more."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked. Brent held up the destroyed Rocket Morpher.

"Found this on the roof." he said. "Don't think it's gonna work any time soon."

"Well, the good news, or bad news, depending on how you look at it..." Fuji said as he stood up. "...is that she's stable and healing. She should be awake within a couple hours."

"And then what?" Brent asked. Fuji shrugged.

"Then..." he said. "I suppose we ask her why her friends were trying to kill her."

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Jessica groaned as she came to. Her head was pounding. She felt like she'd been run over by that new Magnet Train they'd installed between Kanto and Johto. Sitting up, she looked around her.

Clearly she was in a lab. No other place on the planet would have this many test tubes.

"You're up." a voice spoke. Jessica turned to find Ryan sitting nearby.

Yelling, she flipped off of the table she'd been laying on and landed on her feet, taking a defensive stance. Ryan didn't move from his seat.

"Relax." he told her. "If we wanted to hurt you, we would've done it while you were unconscious." Slowly, Jessica's breathing started to calm and she looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"From your perspective?" Ryan thought for a moment. "Belly of the beast, I guess."

"This is your base?" Jessica asked. Ryan nodded. "It's seems a bit...limited in space."

"That's because you're only on the top floor." Closing his eyes, Ryan took a deep breath. From the stairs, Fuji arrived.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." the scientist said. Jessica looked at him, recognizing him as the scientist that had started this whole event. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why did you do it?" Blinking, Jessica turned to Ryan.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you become the Rocket Ranger?" Ryan specified.

"I..." Holding her head, Jessica turned away from them. "I was mind controlled, but that's not an excuse. I would've done it anyway." Reaching out, she started to pull herself up. "I've gotta get out of here..."

"You won't make it far in your condition." Fuji cautioned. "I would stay here and rest if I were you."

"Not to mention, Persia and Chopurr are still out there." Ryan added. Jessica stiffened a bit at the names. "And now that you don't have your powers anymore..."

"My powers...!" Jessica looked at her wrist and found it was bare. "That's right...they destroyed them." Groaning again, Jessica turned and lay back down.

"Any reason?" Ryan asked. "Or do they just get a kick out of nearly killing their own allies."

"They...they wanted to put me back under their control." Jessica explained, closing her eyes. "I refused and escaped, so they came after me. Technically they're only supposed to capture me, but Persia..." Jessica grimaced. "She's had it in for me for some time now. She decided to just kill me and be done with it."

"But why would they need to control you in the first..." Ryan started.

"Ryan, please, let her get some rest." Fuji suggested. "You brought her here to heal, now let her do it."

"Right." Nodding in agreement, Ryan stood up and started to walk away.

"Ryan?" He turned to face Jessica's questioning stare. "You saved me, and brought me here? After everything I've done?" Ryan nodded. "Why?"

"You're not the first person to ask that, Jess." Ryan laughed. "And I'll tell you what I told them. Because it was the right thing to do." And with that, he walked away.

"Thank you..." Jessica called weakly before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

 _A few days later, at Team Rocket HQ..._

"Persia!" Persia looked up as Mewtwovanni stormed into her room.

"Oh, hi boss!" She grinned. "You aw-ACK!" Persia grasped at her throat as Mewtwovanni held out a hand and she began to choke. Lifting her up telekinetically, he slammed her against the wall.

"What is this I hear about you killing Jessica!?" he snapped. "I thought I told you to make sure she was controlled!?"

"I...tried..." Persia gasped out. "She wouldn't...let us..."

"Yeah, that's the whole point of mind control." Mewtwovanni rolled his eyes before going right back to glaring at her. "When do you ever think it's okay to go against my orders!?"

Behind Mewtwovanni, Rhynix stood in the doorway, watching.

"Did you...did you..." she gasped at him.

"Ignore him!" Mewtwovanni roared. "Answer me! When do you EVER think it's okay to go against my orders!?"

"Never, boss." she managed to squeeze out.

"Then why did you?" he asked coldly.

"I...don't know." Persia said wheezily. "I messed up..."

"Damn right you did." As he dropped her, Persia rubbed her neck and gasped for breath. "Lucky for you, you failed at it."

"I...what?" Persia stood wobbily. "No, I did kill her. We had the whole Jessica Is Dead Party and every..." She shut up as Mewtwovanni looked over his shoulder and glared at her.

"I sense her. She was badly hurt, but she lives." he said. "And you need to bring her back!"

"How, boss?" Persia asked. "We don't even know where she went."

"Well, think." Rhynix suggested. "Who showed up immediately after you thought you'd killed her?" Persia blinked as she thought about it.

"The...Poké Rangers?" she said.

"Right." Rhynix nodded. "So you tell me, with how much you hurt her, do you think she could've wandered off on her own?"

"No...but that means..." Persia gasped.

"Exactly." Rhynix agreed. "The only possible explanation is that the Poké Rangers picked her up afterwards."

"What!?" Persia said in shock. "Why would they do that? A hostage?"

"I don't know or care." Mewtwovanni told her. "All I know is that if you and that other stupid monster of yours aren't out there getting her back within the next two minutes, I'm going to personally strip all of your lives away one by one."

"Chopurr!" Persia yelled into the hall. After a moment, the mutant came running up.

"Yes, boss?" he asked.

"Jessica is still alive." Persia informed him. "We have work to do." Laughing, Chopurr followed closely as she left the base and headed for Celadon City.

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab..._

"Hey." Jessica looked up from her seat on the couch as Ginger walked up. "Made you something." She set a bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup down in front of her.

"You didn't have to..." Jessica started.

"No, I didn't." Ginger plopped down beside her. "And you didn't have to try killing me all those times, but you did anyway." Jessica looked away. "Hey, I'm joking." Ginger punched her arm slightly. "Don't take everything so seriously."

"But, surely you haven't forgiven me?" she asked, picking up the bowl and spoon. "I mean, I DID try to kill you, and your friends."

"You did." Ginger nodded. "But you haven't tried to kill me in the several days you've been here. You haven't called any of your friends to come attack us. You even told us about these camera-bots." Ginger held up one, shut down after they had tracked it down. "I wasn't too crazy on you being brought here at first, but at this point, I think you're alright."

"What if I'm playing the long game, like how I pretended to be your friend at the café?" she asked as she ate.

"Would you even give me the idea of you doing that if you were?" Ginger asked. Jessica laughed.

"I guess not." she said.

"And by the way, Jess?" Jessica looked up at Ginger, who was staring at her seriously. "I want you know, our friendship wasn't pretend. We really did like you."

"Thanks, I guess." Jessica frowned and set the bowl down.

"You know what I'm curious about?" Ginger asked, leaning back. "If you're not the horrible monster we'd come to believe you are, then why did you do all the things you did?" After a moment, Jessica sighed.

"I guess...I guess I was blinded by the past." she said. "Giovanni raised me, you know. Since I was four." She stood up and walked towards the window, looking out it. "Both of us would've died long ago without the other."

"And so you didn't think twice when he turned into a monster? An actual monster?" Ginger asked.

"Truth be told, I thought twice before that." Jessica frowned thoughtfully. "There were a number of times I talked about leaving him and the team behind, but I...I suppose I was scared."

"Scared of them coming after you?" Ginger asked as she got up and joined her at the window.

"Not even that. Just...Giovanni used to tell me that I was a child of Team Rocket, and because of that, nobody would ever trust me." A tear rolled down Jessica's cheek. "I convinced myself he was right, never had the guts to find out for myself."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you I trust you." Ginger said. Jessica turned to look at her in confusion. "Not after what you've done to us. You'd just believe I'm telling you what you want to hear. So I won't pretend that I fully trust you." Jessica started to look away again, but Ginger grabbed her arm and made her face her. "But, I do want you to know, the past is not what defines us. It's what we do with ourselves, our actions in the present, that make us who we are and color how people think of us. Just...keep that in mind."

From the doorway downstairs, Fuji watched the whole scene from the shadows.

"Interesting..." he murmured. Looking down at the Power Booster in his hand, he walked back down to the sub-lab.

"Hey, Jess." Ryan greeted as he walked in from the outside, carrying several bags in his arms. "I've been out shopping..." Moving to the couch, he dumped them on it and held one up. "These are for you."

Jessica opened the bag to find several t-shirts in it, along with a black jacket very similar to the one she was currently wearing, but in better condition.

"I tried to pick things that I thought were your style." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry if they're not."

"But...why would you..." She looked up at him in confusion.

"Well, all your old stuff is at Team Rocket's base, isn't it?" he explained. "I just thought you could use some." As Jessica walked over to the couch to look through the rest of it, he took a step back. "I can return anything, if, you know, you don't want it."

"No, no!" Jessica shook her head. "Thank you, Ryan."

"Eh, it's nothing." he smiled. "Just helping a friend."

"Alert! Alert!" Jessica nearly jumped out of her skin some time later as the alarm went off. "Mutated DNA in Celadon City!"

"What is that?" Jessica asked with a grimace. "Why is your alarm so...annoying?" Ginger giggled.

"I honestly could not tell you." Ryan said. "You get used to it."

As the other Rangers gathered, Bill brought up the image on the screen. The citizens of Celadon were fleeing in panic as Persia and Chopurr walked through the streets.

"Rangers!" Persia yelled. "We know you have one of ours! You have five minutes to bring her here or we will raze this entire city to the ground!"

"Not on our watch." Ryan said. "Let's go, guys!"

"Good luck out there, Rangers!" Fuji called as they left. Sitting down at the table, he folded his hands as Jessica came up behind him. "I have a feeling these two aren't going down easy." Jessica watched the screen as the two mutants decided to get a head start on the razing while they waited.

* * *

 _Soon, in Celadon City..._

Walking along, Persia fired lightning from her crystals, casually blowing up several cars in the Dept. Store's parking lot.

"You think the Rangers will bring her?" Chopurr asked, flinging a laser slash from his claws at the building itself.

"If they want to live to see another day they will." the admin answered. "And if they don't, we'll just go through them and find her ourselves."

"Are we really going to bring her back alive like the boss wants?" her partner questioned. "I thought we were gonna get rid of her." Smirking, Persia leaned down next to his ear.

"We ARE going to get rid of her." she whispered. "We just have to be careful to make it look like an accident."

"Ooohh..." Chopurr nodded. "Gotcha!"

"Hey, freak felines!" Persia and Chopurr whirled as several water blasts impacted around them and the Poké Rangers came running up, Brent with his Blastoise Cannons drawn. "Unless my timing's off..." Brent said. "It's only been three minutes and you're already razing."

"Have you brought Jessica?" Persia growled.

"No we haven't." Ryan told them. "And given what you did to her last time, I don't feel very inclined to let you near her." Laughing, Persia smiled.

"Good." Her claws extended to several times their normal length, nearly as long as Chopurr's. "I was hoping we could do this the hard way!"

As they glowed gold, Persia slashed with both claws, sending out energy waves that struck the Rangers and knocked them off their feet. Roaring, the Persian mutants charged into battle.

Persia grabbed the Red and Green Rangers as they rose and flung them away, leaping after. Summoning his Charizard Saber, Ryan blocked her claws as she slashed at him.

"Razor Leaf!" Ginger fired sharpened leaves from her whip, but Persia pushed back away from Ryan and cut the attack out of the air with her claws. Red lightning fired from her back crystals, striking around Ginger and sending her flying with a yell of pain.

Ryan swung his saber, but Persia dodged aside. Raising her claws, she caught it between them and twisted. A kick to Ryan's wrist made him drop it and she rapidly slashed him three times across the chest before kicking him away.

Meanwhile, Chopurr was taking on the Blue, Black, and Yellow Rangers. Brent fired his cannons, but the Persian monster blocked the attacks with quick swipes of his claws. Allison leaped in and swung her Pikachu Striker, but he blocked that as well. As they struggled against each other, Rick smashed his Golem Mace into Chopurr's back, sending him rolling forward as Allison stepped aside.

Flipping to his feet, Chopurr hurled several laser slashes from his claws, managing to strike Allison and Rick before they could dodge. Turning, he leaped at Brent.

"Protect!" An energy barrier appeared and deflected Chopurr's first strike, but he kept slashing at it in a fury. After nearly a dozen hits, the barrier flickered and finally broke as he smashed through and sent the Blue Ranger flying with a slash.

"Can't defend forever, can you?" he laughed, grabbing Brent's arm and wrenching it to the side. Raising his claws, he slashed down the Blue Ranger's back before hurling him over near his friends.

Persia grabbed the Venusaur Whip as Ginger snapped it at her.

"Sleep Powder!" Persia leaned her head back and to the side, avoiding the spray. Yanking, she pulled the Green Ranger forward and delivered a spinning kick to the back of her head as she passed, knocking her over near the others. As Ryan tried to attack her from behind, red lightning blasted him from her back and she turned, grabbing and flinging him over as well.

'"Come on guys!" Ryan said as he forced himself to his feet. "We have to take them down!" Joining him, the Rangers combined their weapons into one.

"Poké Blaster!"

Grinning, Persian and Chopurr crossed their claws as they began to glow.

"Persian Cross Slash!" they yelled, flinging the x-shaped attack forward.

"Fire!" The Golem Mace blasted into the attack and pushed against it.

"Give it more!" Ryan growled as they poured all of their energy into the attack.

"I can't!" Allison yelled back.

"It's too strong!" Brent told him.

"We can't counter it!" Rick realized.

"Look out!" Ginger tried to roll aside as the attack broke through and slammed into them.

* * *

 _Back at Fuji's Lab..._

Jessica winced as the same attack that nearly killed her struck the Poké Rangers, engulfing them in a sizeable explosion. As the flames died, the Rangers were revealed laying on the ground, still morphed, but struggling to rise.

"They're really taking a beating, aren't they?" Fuji noted, turning to look at her.

"You don't seem very worried about your team, if I may say so." she told him.

"I'm not." Fuji said. "They always find a way to pull through."

"What if they can't?" Jessica asked.

"Mmm." Fuji glanced back at the screen. "Yes, what if they can't? Maybe this is the one time they won't."

"Why are you so nonchalant about your team about to die!?" Jessica practically yelled at him.

"Maybe this is the one time they need help, and there's nobody to do it." Fuji mused.

"You can't just sit here and do nothing!" Jessica told him. "Get out there yourself! Help them!"

"Ha!" Fuji laughed. "I'm not a fighter! How am I supposed to help, by making them distracted worrying about me? Not a chance." Shaking his head, he waved for her to follow him. "Come with me."

Fuji put his hands behind his back as he led her down to the sub-lab.

"I've been watching you during your time here." he said as they walked in. "I'll admit, I was quite convinced you allowed yourself to be injured just to trick us into letting you in here."

"You think I let myself almost die?" Jessica asked with a raised brow.

"Well, that was before I had actually examined your injuries." he admitted. "But even afterwards, traces of that suspicion remained. They still do, actually." Walking to a table, he picked up a small white box. "But I can't just let my team die out there. I can't help them; I'll just get in the way. But that doesn't mean nobody can."

"What are you saying?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"What I'm saying is something there's a very good chance I'll regret." Fuji said, turning to face her. "But I've been working on something, just finished it this morning." He tossed the box to her. Startled, Jessica was barely able to catch it. "That's for you."

Opening the box, Jessica's eyes widened at the contents.

"Really?" she asked

"If you want it." Fuji nodded.

* * *

 _In Celadon City..._

Growling, Ryan stabbed his Charizard Saber into the ground and used it to help himself up. The other Rangers were in even worse condition behind him.

"I won't...let you beat us!" Ryan gasped, raising the saber and pointing it at them.

"Honey..." Persia raised her claws as they glowed gold. "It's not for you to decide." Slashing out, another pair of laser slashes sent Ryan tumbling back to the ground. "Come." Persia gestured for Chopurr. "Let's go finish them off for good."

As Ryan struggled to rise, he wiped dust from his helmet. He could swear that was a foot standing in front of him. Sitting up, he found Jessica standing in front of him, facing the two Persian beasts.

"Look who joined the fun." Persia laughed. "Thank you for saving us the trouble of tracking you down."

"Jessica..." She glanced at Ryan over her shoulder as he spoke her name. "What are you...doing here?" he asked.

"All my life, I've been convinced I don't belong anywhere but Team Rocket." she said to him. "I believed nowhere else would accept me. But you guys, over the last few days, it's been...you've treated me like a friend, not like somebody who tried to kill you repeatedly. You didn't have to do that." She looked away. "You could've easily shunned me, but you didn't."

"Hey, we all make mistakes." Ryan said quietly.

"Some of us more than others." Jessica agreed. "Look, I don't...expect forgiveness from all of you, but you saved me." She narrowed her eyes at the two Persian monsters. "Let me return the favor."

Persia and Chopurr burst out laughing.

"How touching." Persia smirked. "So are you done? Because I'm ready if you think you can take me."

"You can't fight them." Ryan gasped as he realized Jessica's intentions fully, trying to stand up. "You don't have powers any more!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Jessica smiled slightly. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a watchlike device and slapped it on her wrist, revealing a Morpher similar to the Rangers own. Reaching up, she pressed the type symbol. "Poké Power, unleash! Arbok!"

A sphere of purple toxin expanded from the Morpher and surrounded Jessica, and when she burst free she was wearing an outfit similar to Allison and Ginger's. Hers was a lighter shade of purple than her Rocket Ranger attire had been, complete with a poison-type symbol on the chest. A helmet with an Arbok design formed to complete the transformation.

"Poké Rangers Kanto, Violet Ranger!" Jessica called, striking a pose.

"What!?" Persia and Chopurr gasped in rage.

"What!?" The other Rangers gaped from behind her.

"Alright then." Persia waved her hand. "Bring it!"

"With pleasure." Jessica held out her hand. "Arbok Staff!" A long staff with an Arbok-shaped head and a pointed base appeared in her hand. Twirling it, she charged into battle.

Persia and Chopurr hurled laser slashes, but Jessica swung her staff as she ran, smashing them all to the side. Leaping, she rammed the tip into Chopurr's chest, sending him flying.

Persia slashed down with her claws, but Jessica blocked the strike and kicked her in the stomach. Leaping back, she flipped out of the way as red lightning blasted from Persia's back and struck around her.

"Sludge!" Arbok's mouth fired a blast of purple slime that struck Persia square in the face and sent her stumbling back, gagging. Chopurr charged at her from the side, but she sidestepped his slash and brought her staff down on his shoulder. "Bite!" The staff latched on as Chopurr yelled in pain and she used it to toss him aside.

Spinning, Jessica blocked frantically as Persia roared and rushed her, swiping furiously. Though she managed to block them all, once Chopurr recovered and joined in it was too much. One of his slashes landed across her chest and another upward one from Persia sent her flying. Twisting in midair, Jessica landed on her feet.

"One Ranger is not enough to beat us!" Persia declared.

Raising her Morpher, Jessica pressed it again.

"Power Booster!" she called. A flow of energy surged through her body from the Morpher, supercharging her. Charging, she plowed straight through several laser slashes without even bothering to dodge. A swing of her staff sent Chopurr flying, and another sent Persia right after him.

Rising to their feet, the two crossed claws as they began to glow.

Holding up her staff, Jessica pressed her Morpher again.

"Maximum Power!" Energy flowed outward and into the staff as she aimed it at them, the Arbok head shifting to point straight ahead. "Sludge Wave!"

"Persian Cross Slash!" The two monsters raised their arms and hurled the x-slash, colliding with Jessica's stream of toxin and pushing against it. Unlike the Rangers' attack, Jessica's supercharged strike pushed forward, shoving the blow back at them. Persia and Chopurr screamed as they were blasted by both their own attack and Jessica's.

Turning away, the Violet Ranger slammed her staff on the ground as the two Persian mutants collapsed behind her, exploding into nothingness.

* * *

 _At Team Rocket HQ..._

"TRAITOR!" Mewtwovanni roared in unbridled fury. "TRAITORRRR!" Rhynix covered his ears and backed away nervously. "GROW! GROW!" Holding out his hands, two Growth Balls fired forth and headed for Celadon.

* * *

 _Back in Celadon City..._

"Holy..." Ryan and the other Rangers gathered around Jessica as she turned to face them. "Where did you...how?" Ryan asked in amazement.

"Fuji made me a little upgrade." Jessica told them, holding up her Morpher.

"Really?" Brent raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "Fuji actually made you a new Morpher?"

"Yeah..." The Violet Ranger looked at the ground. "Look, guys..."

Before she could say what she wanted to, the Growth Balls arrived and Persia and Chopurr returned, supersized.

"It'll have to wait, Jess." Ryan told her. "We've got business to take care of. Onix Carrier Zord!" The two Persian mutants leaped aside with a growl as the Onix burst out of the ground where they had been standing. Opening its back, it deployed the Rangers' other Zords.

"Hey." Ginger tapped Jessica on the shoulder. "If you're helping us, can I have my Venusaur Zord back?"

"Oh, uh..." Jessica looked away. "I don't know if..." As she spoke, her Morpher beeped and Fuji's voice came through.

"By the way, Jessica, can't help but notice there's some big problems afoot." he said. "And I just wanted to let you know, I didn't build you a new Morpher. I rebuilt and altered your old one. So theoretically, it should still be connected to your Zords."

"Really?" Jessica nodded. "Thanks for the tip. Venomzords!" Pressing her Morpher, the Arbok, Weezing, Tentacruel, and Venusaur Zords arrived for battle. "All yours!" She called to Ginger, leaping up into the Arbok.

"Sweet!" The Green Ranger hopped into her original Zord and rubbed the control console lovingly. "It's good be back."

"Let's take these guys down!" Ryan called as he and the others entered their own Zords. "Pokémon Megazord!"

The flower on the Venusaur Zord detached and its body split and formed into legs. The Blastoise Zord rose up and they attached underneath it, with the turtle's cannons shifting so that they would rest on the shoulders. The Golem Zord attached to the Blastoise's right, opening and shooting an arm out. The Charizard Zord's wings detached and the rest of it formed into an arm and attached to the Blastoise Zord's left, head forming the shoulder. The Pikachu Zord attached to the top, its chest shifting open to reveal a face with its lightning bolt tail sticking up like a mohawk. Finally, the Charizard Zord's wings connected to form a double-ended bladed staff, and it and the Venusaur Zord's flower attached to the Megazord's waist.

"I got them!" Chopurr grabbed the Megazord from behind and held it in place. "Tear them to bits!"

"Gladly!" As Persia charged in with claws raised, the Arbok Zord wrapped around her legs, tripping her onto the streets.

"Thanks, Jess!" Ginger called. Raising a leg, the Pokémon Megazord stomped on Chopurr's foot, causing his grip to loosen.

"Got him!" Rick whirled the Megazord and struck with his Golem arm, punching the monster away.

"I should also point out..." Fuji added as he contacted Jessica again. "That I designed the Onix's combining pieces as a replacement for the Venusaur. So if your Zords fit with the Venusaur..."

"Then they should fit with the Onix too!" Jessica finished for him. "Perfect." Reaching over, she pulled a lever. "Activating Onix Venomzord!"

The Onix Zord's tail detached, followed by two more pieces of its body. The body pieces rose upright and shifted into legs, connecting under the Weezing Zord. The Weezing's secondary head opened and shot out an arm similar to the Golem Zord, while the Arbok's tail detached to reveal a hand and it connected to the Weezing's left. The Tentacruel retracted its tentacles into itself and settled on top as a head. Finally, the Arbok's tail connected to the hip as a weapon while the Onix's tail fit over the Weezing arm.

"That's not good..." Chopurr said as he climbed to his feet to face two Megazords side by side.

"Get them!" Red lightning blasted from Persia's crystals, but the Pokémon Megazord raised its shield and reflected them back, striking both monsters.

"Flamethrower!" At Jessica's command, the Weezing Zord's mouth opened and blasted a stream of fire at their foes, scorching them.

"What say we send these losers away for good?" Ryan suggested.

"You got it." Jessica agreed.

The Arbok's tail reattched to itself to form a long, spikelike arm. Both it and the Onix Drill began to spin as the Onix Venomzord charged forward.

"Double Drill Strike!" Jessica yelled as the attack plowed through both monsters, sending sparks flying from their bodies.

"Hydro Pump!" The other Rangers called, and the Pokémon Megazord charged up its cannons and fired twin high-pressure streams at the fiends.

As the Onix Venomzord turned back to face them, lightning flew from both Persian beasts' bodies as they collapsed to the ground and exploded in between the two Megazords.

"Yeah!" As the original five Rangers cheered in their Zord, Jessica sighed in relief in hers.

"At least that's over..." she said.

* * *

 _Later, at Fuji's Lab..._

"Everyone, what I wanted to say earlier was..." Jessica was standing before the other Rangers, as well as Dr. Fuji, Bill, and Kuai in the lab. "I'm sorry." She raised her hands. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I just want to say it. And if you don't trust me, if you want this back..." She held out her hand with the Violet Morpher attached to her wrist. "You can take it."

"No way." Ryan shook his head and pushed her hand away. "As far as I'm concerned, you're a full member of this team now."

"Same." Ginger and Allison agreed simultaneously.

"You really came through for us out there." Rick told her. "Would've been easy to just take the power and leave, but you came to help anyway."

"I mean, you did try to kill us, plenty of times..." Brent said, stepping forward. "And we won't forget." As Jessica looked down in shame, he grinned and reached out, slapping her on the back. "But you save our butts like that a few more times, we'll just call it water under the bridge, eh?"

"Thanks." Jessica smiled at him and looked at the others. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Thank you all."

* * *

 _Back in Celadon City..._

From a pile of ash, a pawlike hand broke through. Persia pulled herself free, spitting ash out of her mouth.

'My lives are dropping like flies.' she thought as she stood. 'And Mewtwovanni is going to be furious. He'll blame me for Jessica turning against us.' Slowly, a grin worked its way onto her face. 'But it's no worry...' Turning, she walked away. 'Because I know just the thing to get back on his good side...'

* * *

Next Time: Fleeing from the forces searching for her leaves Dr. Freeman right in Team Rocket's path. Can Ryan save his mother from the grasp of her former employers? Find out next time in "A Mother's Love"

(A/N: And we have six Rangers! Always one of my favorite parts of a Power Rangers series and it was certainly one of the most funs parts to write so far. Hope you all enjoyed. One more chapter to get questions in for the Character Q if you have anything you want the characters of this story to answer, leave it in a review. Anyway, be sure to leave me your thoughts on this chapter and I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo out!)


	19. Chapter 18-A Mother's Love

_At Fuji's Lab..._

Ryan and Jessica were sparring in the basement when Kuai came running up the stairs from the sub-lab.

"I've done it!" he said excitedly. "Ryan, come on!"

Kuai had been reading and puzzling over Dr. Freeman's journal ever since obtaining it. The thing was, it was all in some kind of a code, one that he had never encountered. He had to examine it and try to piece together what pattern was used and how to crack it.

Ryan followed him excitedly down the stairs, Jessica close behind. Kuai sat down at a table and laid the journal out.

"See, what we're looking at is a letter switch." he explained. "Most letters were substituted with another. The tricky part is, not all of them were. The vowels, including Y, are in the correct positions. Consonants, on the other hand, have been swapped with their opposite on the other end of the alphabet."

"So, you mean, B would be Z, C would be X..."

"Exactly, and so on." Kuai nodded. "Like this word here, Lóqenom, would be Pokémon."

"So what does it say?" Ryan asked eagerly, leaning forward. "Does it say where she would go if she had to run again?"

"Not exactly." Kuai flipped through the pages of the book. "There's not much like that in here. I'm pretty sure some of it was written by her Alakazam as well. However..." He stopped on one of the last pages in the book and pointed. "Right here Dr. Freeman lists a couple different locations she's considering as backups to her old location."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ryan asked as he stood up. "Let's get out there and check them out!"

"Hold on." Ryan and Kuai looked at Jessica, who had gone pale. "Did you say Dr. Freeman? As in, Dr. Emilia Freeman of Team Rocket?"

"Yeah. That's my mom." Ryan explained. "I've been trying to track her down lately..." He stopped as Jessica's eyes managed to get even wider. "What's wrong? You look like a Ghost Pokémon is trying to possess you."

"Do you know that I was raised by Giovanni and Team Rocket?" she asked.

"Ginger may have mentioned that to me." Ryan admitted. "Why?"

"Well, why do you think that would be?" she asked as she stepped forward.

"I don't..." Jessica reached out and grabbed his shoulders.

"Ryan, Emilia Freeman was my mom too." she told him. Ryan blinked and his eyes widened as large as hers as he realized what she was saying. "I'm your sister."

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, and Persia shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _Deep within Viridian Forest..._

Dr. Emilia Freeman sat alone outside a medium-sized tent, gazing into a campfire. Hearing buzzing, she looked over as a group of Beedrill flew past, shuddering. Repels had been sprayed around the campsite to keep wild Pokémon from approaching, but still, she wasn't used to being in the wilderness.

How long had it been since she'd been in a position like this? She almost never set foot outside her house.

'You feeling okay?' Alakazam asked as he floated up and sat down beside her.

"No." Emilia sighed. "Are you sure we didn't act too hastily? What if it wasn't Team Rocket?"

'What if it was?' Alakazam responded. 'They're more dangerous than ever, and now your son is one of their biggest enemies. If they got their hands on you, I don't even want to imagine what they'd do.'

"Yeah..." Emilia stared into the flames, not really seeing them. "I miss him, Alakazam."

'Ryan?' Alakazam nodded. 'I'm sure you do.'

"Jessica too." the scientist added. "I can't believe I left her with that monster."

'You didn't know.' Alakazam consoled her.

"He told me she was dead." She clenched her fist in anger. "He said she died on that mountain."

'I know.' Alakazam said sadly. 'But I've met her, and she most certainly is not dead.' Alakazam twirled his spoon absentmindedly for a moment before continuing. 'Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter too?'

"You were there." she said.

'I was an Abra who slept most of the time.' he reminded her. 'Most of my knowledge of that time comes from what you've told me. You never mentioned that your son was your second child.'

"It was too painful to talk about." Emila told him. "I let Giovanni take her on that trip. I couldn't imagine why he needed her, but I deferred to his judgement. I let him play the 'I'm your boss' card and it cost me my daughter." A dark spot appeared on the ground as a tear ran down Emilia's cheek and dripped off. "It was the last straw. After everything I'd done, all the experiments, all the things I'd made for them, losing my daughter was too much guilt to bear. I had to leave."

'And take your son away from that place.' Alakazam added.

"Yeah." Emilia looked off into the sky. "Ryan was just 2 at the time. His father had already passed away and we had nowhere else to go. I knew Team Rocket would never leave me alone. Whether they viewed me as a liability or an asset, they would always be after me. So I dropped him on some family in Pallet Town's doorstep and never looked back."

'We both know that's not true.' Alakazam chided.

"Yeah..." Emilia admitted. "I have looked back, over and over again. I wish it could've been different."

'You could've gone and seen him again, when the Ender was awakened. You could still go now.' Alakazam suggested.

"No." Dr. Freeman shook her head. "I stand by what I said. He's safer without me around. That's all that matters."

After several minutes of silence, Alakazam rose up.

'Are you certain you'll be okay here by yourself until I get back?' he asked. 'I'll be on the other side of the region; if you need me, I won't be able to hear it.'

"I'll be okay." Emilia nodded. "We can't camp here forever. We have to find a more permenant spot. Go scout the prospects to make sure they're clear."

'Alright.' Alakazam nodded. 'If anybody comes, just hide in the forest. I'll find you when I return.'

"We're miles from civilization. Nobody knows we're here." Emilia said. "Who's going to come?"

'I know, I just don't like leaving you alone.' He crossed his arms. 'It's a risk we have to take, but...'

"Go." Emilia told him. "Just hurry back, and be safe out there."

'Will do.' With one last look at her, Alakazam teleported away. Emilia closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of Pokémon in the distance.

"I thought he would never leave." Emilia spun around in surprise to find Persia crouched behind her.

"Who are you?" the scientist demanded. "And how did Alakazam not know you were here?" Persia grinned and grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet.

"I represent Team Rocket." she informed Emilia. "And I'm really good at not making my presence known."

"How did you find me?" Emila asked. While she was doing so, she thought as loud as she could on the chance Alakazam might've stayed closer instead of jumping straight to his destination.

"Well..." Persia chuckled. "Let's just say I had a little dream about it."

* * *

 _Previously, when Persia was in the Realm of Nightmares..._

"What the...?" Persia rose and looked around, seeing nothing but blackness. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Persia." The Persian mutant spun around to find Mewtwovanni floating behind her. "You never cease to disappoint me."

"What?" Persia growled. "What have I done to..."

"You let her get the drop on you." Mewtwovanni interrupted, cocking his head to the side. "Remember?"

The memory came back to Persia; making that deal with Jessica, being attacked before she could react as she tried to walk away.

"That traitorous little bitch!" Persia snarled. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill her myself."

"And then what?" Mewtwovanni floated closer and Persia had to take a step back as he got into her face. "You know she's my favorite, right? What do you think I'll do to you when you do that?"

"Of course she is." Persia growled deep in her throat. "Why do you protect her?"

"Doesn't matter." Mewtwovanni floated back and grinned evilly. "What does matter is that one day, sooner or later, I will turn on you." Persia leaned closer to him and bared her fangs.

"And what if you bite off more than you can chew?" she asked.

Mewtwovanni laughed.

"Yeah, that's right." He floated upwards out of her reach. "Hide from your fear behind threats."

As Mewtwovanni fell silent, Persia returned to observing her surroundings.

"Where is this place?" she asked.

"My realm." Mewtwovanni responded. "The Realm of Nightmares."

"What?" As Persia looked at him, Mewtwovanni shifted until Darkrai was floating before her.

"In here, people are made to confront what they fear most." he explained. "I bring out your darkest worries and show them to you."

"So you're a liar." Persia decided. "You're trying to make me think the boss is going to betray me, but he actually would never do that."

"Am I a liar, Persia?" Darkrai floated closer and looked her in the eyes. "Am I? Do you know what I see?" Floating back, he rose higher and held out his hands. "I see into the fabric of fate. From here, possible futures are laid out before me. I see what might become."

"If that's so, tell me if we'll beat the Poké Rangers in the end." she asked. Darkrai shook his head.

"You are looking for a definite answer. I can only give possibilities. That one is too close to call." Darkrai said. The Legendary Pokémon held up a hand and the darkness shimmered around it. "But I am very particular about what fears I choose to demonstrate when people enter my realm." The darkness flowed across his hand, separating it into strands. "I look to see what fears are most likely to come true, and those are the ones I display. I am rarely wrong."

"Prove it." Persia snarled at him. "Why should I believe you?"

"You want proof?" Darkrai floated down and placed a hand on her head. "At this date, go to this location. There, you will most likely find the person you have been hunting for." He floated back. "I do not guarantee it, but it is the most likely possibility. Draw your own conclusions from that, and then think on what I've said. Your boss cares not for you. Both Rhynix and Jessica have been around far longer. In time, he will destroy you just as assuredly as you will find your target."

With a wave of his hand, Persia found the darkness fading into brightness as the Realm of Nightmares faded, returning her to her body.

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab..._

"I can't believe it." Ryan laughed to himself. "I never knew I had any siblings out there." Jessica sat beside him on the couch, staring at him in wonder.

"I knew I had a younger brother somewhere." Jessica said. "I knew my mom took him when she abandoned Team Rocket and me. But I just...never imagined it was you."

"Do you know why she left?" Ryan asked. "Why did she leave us in the care of others? Why did she leave you at Team Rocket?"

"I don't know." Jessica looked at the floor. "Giovanni told me she had just left and didn't care enough to come back, but I never knew whether to believe that or not."

"I met one of her Pokémon." Ryan told her. "He told me that she still loves me and didn't want to leave. I can't imagine she'd be like that for me and not you as well." Jessica's eyes watered.

"Ryan, do you realize what this means?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"I never had anywhere to go, even when I did want to leave Team Rocket." she said. "But now, I've found you. We've found each other. If we can find our mom too...we could be a family again."

"Jess, I have a family." He indicated the area around him. "The people who raised me, the friends I've made, they're my family." he held her hand. "You're a part of that too."

"It's not the same." she said sadly.

"...no." Ryan admitted reluctantly. "No it isn't...not quite."

After a moment of silence, the alarm blared. Fuji came running to the computer and sat down.

"Viridian Forest. Tree cover is too thick to tell what's going on." he muttered. Turning in his chair, he looked to them. "You two should get to those coordinates. I'll call the others.

"Right." Ryan nodded and stood up. "Come on Jess." The two Rangers dashed out the door.

* * *

 _Soon, in Viridian Forest..._

"Oh, don't worry." Persia said as she dragged Emilia along. "We aren't going to hurt you. But we do have big plans..."

"Hey!" Persia turned with a look of glee as Ryan and Jessica came running up. "Persia? You're alive?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"Ryan. Jessica, you traitor." she greeted them. "What an unexpected pleasure."

"Jessica?" Emilia stared at the girl before her, recognizing her as her daughter, still alive, all grown up. She shifted her gaze over to the boy with her. "And Ryan? What are you guys doing here?"

Persia chuckled as the two Rangers realized just who it was she was holding onto.

"I'm so glad you two could come to see your dear mother." she laughed. "She was all alone out here. That's very dangerous, you know."

"Let her go!" Ryan snapped. Persia shook her head.

"Nope." Raising a hand, she snapped her fingers. "G-Spliced!"

The foot soldiers sprang at them from among the trees, Scyther blades swinging. Ryan ducked under a slash and grabbed one by the waist, twisting and flinging it against a tree hard enough to earn a cracking sound from it. Jessica dodged back from an Arbok arm and swung her foot at its leg, tripping it onto its face.

As her children fought, Emila twisted and tried to pull free. Persia extended one of her claws and held it up to her neck.

"Do you want to die brutally in front of your children?" she whispered, leaning down close to her ear. "Or do you want them to die brutally in front of you? If not, I suggest you hold still and watch the show."

Ryan leaped up as a G-Spliced ducked low and slashed at his feet, springing over its back and kicking one away that was trying to attack Jessica from behind.

"Let's power up!" he suggested.

"Right!" Jessica agreed, shoving a G-Spliced away. The two raised their Morphers and pressed them.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Charizard!"

"Arbok!"

Their respective elemental spheres surrounded them, blasting away several G-Spliced who were too close, and they emerged in their Ranger uniforms, drawing their weapons.

Jessica smashed a G-Spliced in the stomach with her Arbok Staff before spinning the weapon and hitting him in the back. Stabbing backwards, she caught a G-Spliced coming at her from behind and flipped it over her head, bringing it down on one of its allies. A group of the foot soldiers spit acid at her and she rolled aside, the liquid striking the base of a tree and burning through it. As the tree started to fall, Jessica flipped to her feet and kicked it, sending it falling the other direction and crashing down on the group.

Ryan slashed down G-Spliced left and right with his Charizard Saber. Twirling, he cut through a whole line of them with a Fire Spin. Another group came at him and he leaped into the air, springing off a tree to get higher. Drawing back his sword, he hurled an Air Slash that cut the rest down.

As he landed, Persia waved at him.

"Bye!" she grinned and teleported away, taking Dr. Freeman with her.

"Damnit!" Ryan cursed. Jessica took down the last minion facing her and ran over to join him. "They got away."

"What's going on?" the two turned as the rest of the Rangers arrived at last. "Are we too late to the party?" Brent asked.

"Unfortunately." Ryan growled. "Persia's back, and she's got our mom."

"Our?" Allison looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean our?"

"Oh, right. You don't know yet." He realized. "I just found out earlier that Jess is my sister."

"Sister? Like, your biological sister?" Brent asked. Jessica nodded.

"I didn't know either." she told them. "But we don't have time to talk right now. We've got to move!" Turning, she started to turn.

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked as he chased after her, the other Rangers following behind.

"Where else?" she called back. "Celadon City, under the Game Corner. We're going to Team Rocket's Hideout."

* * *

 _Under the Game Corner..._

Mewtwovanni and Rhynix were desperately packing all of their equipment up, with the help of a small army of Grunts.

"Hey, boss!" Persia called as she arrived. "I'm back!"

"You've got some nerve coming back here." Mewtwovanni growled at her. Rhynix crossed his arms behind him. "What makes you think I want somebody who can't follow my orders around?"

"I can follow orders." Persia assured him. Dragging Emilia out from behind her, she shoved her forward. "Look what I've brought for you."

"Dr. Freeman?" Mewtwovanni smiled with interest. Raising a hand, he telekinetically pulled her forward. "Long time no see."

"Giovanni." she growled. "Wish it was longer."

"The name is Mewtwovanni. Come with me." Turning, he pulled the scientist along behind him. "Excellent work, Persia."

"Thank you, boss." Persia nodded, following after. "I see we're getting ready to move out."

"Well, with Jessica now helping the Rangers, they're sure to come for us." he told her as they entered the room with the Fuser. Mewtwovanni thrust Emilia into the seat and telekinetically strapped her in. "We'll have to move to a new location, one that she doesn't know about."

"You know, if I had killed her, she wouldn't be able to..." Persia put in.

"Don't push your luck." Mewtwovanni growled. Stepping forward, he knelt before Dr. Freeman. "What do you know about the Poké Rangers, doctor?"

"I know my son and daughter are among them." she answer. "And I know you lied about my daughter being dead!" She spat in his face. Mewtwovanni merely smiled and wiped it away.

"Yes, well. Sooner or later it will be true." Stepping away, he approached the wall of Pokémon. Most were already taken down, but he selected one of the few left.

"They'll come for me." Emilia told him. "Maybe they're already on their way."

"Maybe." Mewtwovanni agreed. "And in case they are, Persia, I need you to send every G-Spliced we have left out to stop them. We'll make more when we get to our new headquarters."

"Got it." Persia turned and ran out to execute the order while Mewtwovanni attached the Pokéball he'd selected to the Fuser.

"I don't care what kind of torture device you hook me up to..." Emilia started to say.

"Oh, this isn't a torture device per se." Mewtwovanni told her, reaching for the lever. "It will be painful, but I have far more important things to do with you than torture." Smiling evilly, he pulled the switch.

* * *

 _Before long, in Celadon City..._

"I can't believe I didn't figure out that's who Persia was after." Jessica said as they ran through the streets towards the Game Corner. "I thought we...I mean, they had long given up on her. She's kept ahead of them for so many years..."

As the Rangers approached the Game Corner, they found themselves facing the largest group of G-Spliced they had ever seen. There were at least three hundred of them filling the street, blocking their path.

"That's a lot of G-Spliced..." Ginger noted as they all skidded to a stop.

"We've got to get through!" Drawing his Charizard Saber, Ryan barreled forward.

"Let's give him a hand!" Jessica leaped in behind him, the other Rangers following right after her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Viridian Forest..._

'I'm back.' Alakazam reappeared in his trainer's campsite. 'I checked out the...' Frowning, he realized he could detect no sign of his master. 'Emilia?'

Pulling back the flap, he looked into the tent to find it empty. He couldn't hear her voice anywhere nearby either.

'What the hell?' Looking down, he spotted a larger Persian-like pawprint in the dirt. 'Oh no...' Whirling, he teleported away to the only place he could think of to locate her quickly.

* * *

 _Back in Celadon City..._

"Stone Edge!" Rick slammed his Golem Mace to the ground, causing a stone spire to break through and take down several G-Spliced. Spinning, the Black Ranger smashed a trio of them aside and swung it down again. "Earthquake!" The G-Spliced around him were knocked off their feet by the shockwave, but more quickly took their place.

"Withdraw!" Shells appeared on Brent's Blastoise Cannons as he used them to block a group of G-Spliced from slicing him. Pushing them back, the Blue Ranger leaped up and above the crowd. Combining his weapons into one, he aimed down. "Hydro Pump!" The stream cut through the group, sending dozens collapsing into defeat.

"Growth!" Ginger's Venusaur Whip elongated to twice its normal length as she swung it at the G-Spliced, allowing her to take more of them down with each hit. As more circled to surround her, the Green Ranger twirled the whip around herself. "Razor Leaf!" The projectiles shot out in all directions, cutting down the foot soldiers before they could get close enough to strike.

"Double Team!" Several illusory copies of Allison spread through the crowd, causing confusion among the mass. Several G-Spliced ended up cutting down their own allies by swinging at the fakes. Drawing back her Pikachu Striker, the Yellow Ranger gathered electricity as the G-Spliced rushed her. "Thunder!" The oversized bolt shot upward, blasting away the G-Spliced nearest her, before coming down out in the crowd to take down several more.

"Bite!" Jessica's Arbok Staff latched onto the shoulder of a G-Spliced and she swung him through the air, smashing several of his companions down with his body. Dropping him, the Violet Ranger stabbed her staff into the ground and jumped up, running horizontally along the crowd and kicking them back. Landing, she swung the staff out. "Sludge Bomb!" An explosive launched from the Arbok's mouth and detonated among the crowd, blowing several down.

"Air Slash!" As Ryan slashed, a bladed arc of air flew from his Charizard Saber, cutting down the G-Spliced in its path. Swinging up, he slashed a G-Spliced hard enough to send it flipping through the air onto several of its friends. As more closed in, the Red Ranger crouched and sprung up above, drawing a kanji in the air as he reached his peak. "Fire Blast!" The attack shot down and detonated among the army, burning over a dozen to a crisp.

As Ryan landed, a G-Spliced managed to shoulder tackle him, knocking him back and into Jessica.

"There's too many of them!" he said as he fended one off with his saber.

"Have you ever tried combining powers?" the Violet Ranger suggested, knocking minions away with her staff.

"What?" he asked.

"Mixing our elements for a more powerful attack." she explained.

"No, but what better time to try?" Using his sword, he shoved his way in to stand beside his new sister. The two held out their weapons side by side, the heat from his Charizard Saber channeling into her Arbok Staff.

"Dual Burn: Acid Scorch!" they called, as Jessica's staff fired a powerful stream of superheated acid, blasting a path through the crowd in front of them.

Running ahead, the two managed to reach the end of the crowd and jumped free.

"You guys okay?" Ryan called back to the others, who were still in the thick of it.

"We're fine!" Brent called. "Go on ahead!"

"Right." As Ryan and Jessica turned, boulders slammed into their chest, knocking them back almost into the crowd of foot soldiers.

"How nice of you to finally visit us." Rhynix said as he and Persia approached. Jumping to his feet, Ryan held out his saber.

"You took our mom. Give her back!" he demanded.

"What do you think, Rhynix?" Persia asked. "Should we give back his mommy?"

"I don't see why not." Rhynix said with a shrug. Holding up a hand, he snapped his stone fingers with a noticable grinding sound. "Come forth!"

In between the two admins, a new monster appeared. She was tall and covered in bone armor, a rib design around her midsection. She had a Marowak's head and was wearing a lab coat over her armor, one that Ryan and Jessica quickly recognized as the same one their mom had been wearing when they saw her earlier. In her hand she carried a staff that looked like an oversized bone.

"I am Dr. Morrow." the new monster introduced herself. "And according to my calculations..." She raised her bone staff and pointed at Ryan and Jessica. "You Rangers have a very minimal chance of defeating me!"

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab..._

'Dr. Fuji.' the scientist turned from his seat, as did Bill and Kuai, who were standing behind him watching. Alakazam appeared in the lab nearby. 'Sorry to bother you, but I think my trainer was captured by Team Rocket.'

"She was." Fuji confirmed. "I've been watching this unfold." He looked over his shoulder. "It's not good news."

'What are you talking about?' Alakazam walked forward. 'What's the worst it could be?'

Reluctantly, Fuji leaned aside to let him see what was happpening. On the screen, Dr. Morrow was battling with the Red and Violet Rangers.

'Is that...?' Alakazam started.

"I'm afraid so." Fuji confirmed.

* * *

 _Back in Celadon City..._

"Mom, stop!" Ryan grabbed the bone staff as it was swung at him and tried to hold it under his arm, but Morrow just lifted it up and used it to fling him away.

"Please!" Jessica used her staff and arms to wrap around Morrow and hold her in place. "It's us! We're your..."

"I know who you are!" the Marowak monster interrupted, slamming her bone head back into the Violet Ranger's helmet. As she staggered, Dr. Morrow spun and smashed her bone staff across her chest, knocking her away.

"We don't want to fight you!" Morrow stepped back from Ryan's blows as he swung the Charizard Saber.

"Of course you don't!" She knocked his weapon aside and jabbed the end of her staff into his stomach several times over. "That's because you're weak!" Stepping past, she slammed the staff into the back of his head, sending him rolling forward.

As the two Rangers stood, Dr. Morrow held up her staff and it glowed, shrinking down much smaller.

"Bonemerang!" Hurling her weapon, the shruken staff smashed back and forth around Ryan and Jessica until they fell onto their backs before returning to its owner's hands and growing to full size.

'Emilia!' Ryan and Jessica forced themselves up into a sitting position and followed Dr. Morrow's gaze as she looked to the side and saw Alakazam approaching.

"Get out of here!" Morrow yelled. "Your trainer doesn't exist anymore!"

'I'll be the judge of that.' Alakazam held out his hand and his eyes glowed pink.

"Careful." Ryan warned. "She's not herself."

'I realize.' Alakazam acknowledged.

"Don't come any closer!" Morrow snapped. "Or I'll..." Before she could finish, her eyes glowed pink like Alakazam's had.

* * *

 _Inside her head..._

Alakazam found himself in a large field, neatly symmetrical. A river split right down the middle, and the trees in the forest around were arranged in neat rows and columns. As he was every other time he entered Emilia's mind, he was impressed with how organized it was.

Hearing a yell, he turned as Dr. Morrow rushed at him.

"I'm gonna destroy..." the figure yelled, before collapsing to its knees. As Alakazam approached, a bright light flashed around it and it turned back into Emilia.

"Alakazam...old friend." she forced out, clearly in pain.

"Emilia..." Kneeling, Alakazam reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but it passed right through. He tried again and this time it rested there like normal. "What has happened to you?"

"I'm fading, Alakazam." Emila wrapped her arms around him, tears leaking down her cheeks. "I need you to get Ryan and Jessica a message."

"Sure. I can do that." Alakazam nodded.

"Tell them...they need to destroy me." she requested.

"What!?" Alakazam pulled back in horror. "Emilia, no! You have to fight this!"

"I can't, Alakazam!" She winced as bone armor tried to appear around her arm, only to vanish.

"Yes, you can!" Alakazam insisted. "Look, you're doing it!"

"Look at me!" she demanded. "I'm disappearing fast." Alakazam realized he was having a very hard time seeing her. Her lower body and stomach were gone entirely, and her upper body, arms, and head were going transparent. "This is the end for me."

"But...but...you can't seriously ask them to do this!" Alakazam stammered out, at a loss for ideas.

"Look around you. See the organization of this place? My genius isn't disappearing; only I am." she said as Alakazam looked around once more. When he turned back, her right arm was gone. "If they don't destroy this thing I'm becoming, not only will it destroy them, it'll then go right back to building new tools and equipment for Team Rocket." Tears were streaming down Emilia's face now, splashing on the ground below. Her vanishing only seemed to speed up, as if they were taking her essence with them. "Don't let that be where my story ends up. Please. End it here."

Only Emilia's neck and head remained, and they were getting harder and harder to see every moment.

"Maybe I can..." Alakazam reached out, only for Morrow to reappear and swing at him.

"Please, just tell them what I said!" Emilia begged as what was left of her reappeared. "And also, tell them...let them know that I tried to do what I thought was best to keep them safe. Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I never cared."

"I know..." Alakazam hugged her head as it slowly faded away. Tears were running down his own face now. "I will. Promise."

"Thank you..." In a flash of light, Dr. Freeman disappeared for good and Morrow solidified, slamming her staff into Alakazam's chest.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Alakazam yelled in pain as his psychic connection was broken. Morrow pulled back her staff and smashed into him just like she had in her head. The frail Psychic Pokémon was sent flying back and a distance behind Ryan and Jessica.

"Alakazam!" The two Rangers pulled themselves to their feet as Dr. Morrow walked towards them.

"Stop!" Ryan pointed his Charizard Saber forward. "Don't do this." The Marowak beast kept marching forward. "Flamethrower!"

Twirling her staff, Morrow easily deflected the attack.

"Bone Rush!" Charging forward, she struck with five quick jabs to Ryan's chest, hurling the Red Ranger back to near Alakazam.

Looping her staff around Morrow's, Jessica yanked her in the other direction. Morrow shrunk her staff to pull free and kicked Jessica in the leg, knocking her off her feet. Raising a foot, she stomped down, but Jessica rolled aside from it.

As Ryan tried to stand up again, Alakazam reached out and grabbed his arm.

'Ryan, listen.' he said weakly. 'I managed to speak to your mom. She...she wanted me to give you a message."

"She's still in there?" Ryan asked. Alakazam shook his head sadly.

'Not anymore. She wanted me to tell you, that she tried to do what she thought was right for you and your sister, for your safety. Just because she wasn't there doesn't mean she didn't care about you.' He gasped and held at his side. 'And also...she wants you to destroy this monster they've made her into.'

"What?" Ryan shook his head. "I...I can't do that! It'd be like killing her!"

'It's not her.' Alakazam closed his eyes. 'Morrow will only help Team Rocket take over the world if you don't destroy her.'

The other Rangers, having finished dispatching the rest of the G-Spliced, came running up.

'Please, Ryan.' Alakazam cringed in pain. 'Don't...let her last wish go unanswered. Don't let Team Rocket take her mind for their own again.' The Psychic Pokémon gripped his hand and squeezed. 'She loved you, both of you. I just wish she could've...told you...' And with one last wheezing breath, Alakazam closed his eyes for the last time.

Morrow sweeped Jessica's legs out from under her and dropped down knee-first onto her stomach. Jessica yelled in pain and Morrow stood, stomping a foot down on her chest. Ryan's head swung around to face them.

"Combine weapons." he ordered somberly. The Rangers formed the Poké Blaster and aimed. "Get back!" he yelled, Morrow looking up at him.

"Aw, is little Ryan worried about his big sister?" she mocked, keeping her foot planted on the Violet Ranger. "Go ahead." She held out her arms. "Do it!"

Ryan gripped the trigger, finger trembling. He tried to pull it. He had to pull it. But his finger wouldn't close.

"That's what I thought." Dr. Morrow laughed. "You don't have the guts!" She looked down at Jessica beneath her before looking back up at him. "And that's why you're all going to die!" Raising her staff, she made to strike down.

Ryan pulled the trigger.

Morrow screamed as the supercharged Golem Mace struck her in the chest, sending her flying off and away from Jessica. Rolling to a halt, she pulled herself upright and sparked, looking at her at broken staff in surprise before collapsing and exploding.

Ryan fell to his knees, dropping the Poké Blaster and powering down. A sob built up in his chest and broke out, tears rolling from his eyes as he stared at the smoldering flames where she had fell. Jessica rose and ran over to him.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry." she sobbed. "I'm sorry it turned out this way. I wish...I wish it could've been..."

Ryan let out a strangled sound as laughter boomed in the air. Nearby, Rhynix and Persia were cackling up a storm at the pair.

"He actually did it!" Persia said, wiping her eyes. "That's was great!"

"He just blasted her." Rhynix agreed.

"Just, KABOOM! And she's gone!" Persia went on.

Gritting her teeth, Jessica rose and stomped towards them.

"You're sick!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE BOTH SICK FREAKS!" Aiming her Arbok Staff, she fired a Sludge Wave, but the two admins vanished before it could strike them.

"I'm gonna kill them." Ryan clenched a fist and punched the ground, looking up. His friends had never seen him with such a serious look in his eyes. "I'm going to tear Team Rocket apart piece by piece!"

Standing, he turned and walked away angrily, the rest of the Rangers trailing worriedly behind him.

* * *

Next Time: Team Rocket finds a new base and some new allies, while the Rangers struggle to deal with the fallout of the Celadon City incident. Find out what happens next time in "Riding Solo"

(A/N: And End Act 1! This was actually one of the very first concepts for a chapter I came up with; much of this story and its characters was built around it, so I'm highly intrigued to see your thoughts. Please, drop a review and let me know what you think of it and the story in general so far. It would be most appreciated. With the plot developments in the last couple chapters out of the way, we can settle into some more character focused stuff and other goodies for a while; there's some fun stuff coming up. This is the last chapter to get your questions in for the Character Q&A, which will be uploaded not next week, but the week after, just to give you all a little time. Since there's been so few questions so far (thanks for them btw, Blaze), I may do something a little different than a direct question and answer, but it will still cover the questions asked within it. I don't really know how to explain the idea; you'll understand when you see it. In any case, that's about all for me this week. Mewtwo out!)


	20. Chapter 19-Riding Solo

_Deep within Mt. Silver..._

"Perfect." Mewtwovanni lowered his hand tiredly. He had spent the past several hours telekinetically rearranging this hidden cave into a new base for his organization. And now, it was done. A steel-walled facility built into the depths of the most dangerous mountain in Kanto or Johto, fully sustained by its own power supply. "The Rangers will never find us here."

"Nobody could." Rhynix agreed.

A revving noise caught their attention. Turning, they looked down the hallway from which it was echoing out. A pair of grunts stepped forward to investigate.

With a yell of exhileration, a large, bulky bald man on a motorcycle came racing down the corridor. Two more followed a short distance behind. The leader bowled straight pass the Team Rocket Grunts, knocking them off their feet as he went. The two behind him swerved and weaved between the floored underlings, laughing as they sailed past Metwovanni and Rhynix.

"Hey!" Rhynix yelled after them. "What are you doing in our base?"

Holding out a hand, Mewtwovanni telekinetically stopped the bikes and the riders pitched forward off of them, rolling to a halt. With a groan, the leader sat up.

"Hey, what's the matter with you, man!?" he yelled at Mewtwovanni..

"Who are you?" the Team Rocket boss asked. "And how did you find us?"

"We're the rough and rugged Raticate Riders!" the leader declared as he and his friends stood, turning to display his jacket and its design of an angry Raticate bearing its teeth. "And we've been riding these caves for years!" Glancing around, he frowned at the base around him. "This wasn't here a few days ago."

"We're new to the area." Mewtwovanni told him. "We are Team Rocket."

"Yeah, I heard of you." the leader nodded. "You're criminal legends!"

"My brother works for you." One of the others put in. "You may have known him as a fencer? We used to practice together." He frowned. "Haven't heard from him in some time..."

"That guy?" Rhynix asked. "He was killed in action a while back."

"What?" the biker growled in anger. "By who? Who killed my little bro!?"

"The Poké Rangers." Rhynix said simply. Glaring, the biker turned to his boss.

"Do you think we could..." he began.

"No, we are not going after the Rangers." the leader snapped. "Do you know what they could do to normal people like you and me? We don't stand a chance!"

"Well..." The three turned as Mewtwovanni narrowed his eyes. "I may be able to help you with that."

"How so?" the leader wondered.

"If you let me mutate you into creatures like us..." He gestured towards himself and Rhynix. "You could take a run at the Rangers and take them down."

"You can do that?" the biker with the dead brother stepped forward. "No strings attached?"

"Well, you would have to swear loyalty to me." Mewtwovanni added. "But other than that, no. I'll even let you choose what Pokémon we use."

The trio whispered amongst themselves for several minutes. Finally, the leader turned and stepped forward.

"How about this, we swear loyalty to you AFTER we defeat the Rangers?" he suggested.

Clearly, that had no plans to actually do so. Mewtwovanni thought for a moment.

"Sure." he agreed.

'Either the Rangers destroy them, or they destroy the Rangers and I deal with them later. Either way, I win.' he thought to himself as he led his new not-quite-recruits to the Fuser.

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, and Persia shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _In the forest near Fuji's Lab..._

Allison walked through the trees, following the sounds of Ryan's voice. After a bit, she found him standing alone in a small clearing, morphed, with his weapon drawn.

With a yell, Ryan swung his Charizard Saber, sending a blade of air flying from the weapon. Whirling, he swung again, for another blast. And again. And again. Another swing, another blade of air.

As Allison watched him train, she wasn't sure if she should say something or not. Ryan hadn't been the same ever since the incident in Celadon. He was distant and driven, always on his own training. She shuddered, remembering the look in his eyes when he swore to take Team Rocket down.

As Ryan stilled, panting from exertion, she made up her mind and stepped forward.

"Hey." she said softly. Ryan glanced over at her.

"Hey..." He cracked his neck before raising his sword and swinging again.

"You know, we have a simulator for this stuff." she suggested.

"Didn't want to talk to anyone." Ryan said as he swung once more. "Wanted to train by myself."

After a moment of hesitation, Allison continued.

"Are you...okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan swung his blade so hard that the blast of air sliced through a tree at the edge of the clearing, sending it toppling over. "I finally found my mom and she ended up turned into a monster trying to kill me, but I'm fine."

"Look, I know it's hard..." Allison started.

"Don't." He interupted, turning to face her. "I already got the 'it's hard, but we have to move on' speech from Fuji. I AM moving on. Moving on with our job to destroy Team Rocket before they hurt anyone else."

"Yes, we all want to take them down." the Yellow Ranger agreed. "But you just...you just seem like you're about to go off on some one-man vengeance quest or something."

"Maybe I am." Ryan said, demorphing. "If that's what it takes to get the job done."

"Oh my god, you actually are thinking about it." Allison realized. Ryan turned to walk away. "Look, Ryan, you're a great fighter and all, but you can't take on Team Rocket by yourself!" she called, running after him.

"I can try." he muttered.

"Look, if you would just talk to me about this..." she tried.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ryan snapped, whirling around. "Do I try to drag the story behind all of your issues out!? Just leave me alone!" Backing away, he held out his arms. "You can't heal everyone, Allison."

As Ryan walked away again, a new voice spoke up behind the Yellow Ranger.

"That's rough." Allison turned to find Jessica standing nearby, hidden in the shadow of the trees.

"How long have you been there?" Allison asked as she stepped out.

"Long enough." she said.

"What am I going to do with him?" Allison pondered.

"I don't know." Jessica said. "I don't do this whole emotion...I'm just not good at it, okay? I don't know what to do."

"How are you?" Allison asked. "She was your mom too."

"I'm okay." Jessica said.

"You're not..." Allison started.

"Angry? Yes. Determined to stop it from happening again, yes. But not..." She nodded in the direction Ryan had walked off in. "That."

"Right. Well, if you ever wanna talk about it..." Allison started.

"I know, 'you're always there.'" Jessica finished for her with a smile. "It's nice to have the option for once."

At that moment, the two's Morphers beeped.

"Rangers, we have a situation on Cycling Road." Fuji told them. After a brief moment of off-call conference, his voice came back. "We're picking up three different mutated DNA strands. Be on the lookout for multiple monsters."

"Got it." Allison agreed. "Call the others and get them on their way." she added. Ending the call, she and Jessica dashed off for Cycling Road.

* * *

 _Shortly, on Cycling Road..._

As the Rangers arrived on the popular bike path, they were greeted with the sight of several dazed bikers, laying beside their toppled cycles and looking around in confusion.

"What happened here?" Ginger asked one as she wearily stood.

"A couple of weirdos." The lady told them, pointing off to the north. "Came flying through here like nothing I've ever seen. They headed that way."

"Thanks." The Green Ranger nodded and the team raced off in pursuit.

Before too long, they reached the northern end of Cycling Road.

"Still no sign of them..." Rick said, moments before a trio of lasers blasted the ground at their feet and sent them all flying.

"You had to say something." Brent groaned as he rose.

"Rangers!" Three figures approached the group as they got back to their feet. "Prepare to be crushed by the rough and rugged Raticate Riders!"

The creature on the right had the general appearance of a humanoid Arcanine, wearing a biker's outfit and with an oversized helmet on his head. Motorcycle parts were attached to several parts of his body, including a collection of exhaust pipes jutting from his back.

"Machanine!" He declared himself.

The middle monster was taller and bulkier, with a Gengar's face floating in a flicking blue fire where his head should be. He had dark purple skin and also wore a biker's outfit, with a small bit of an odd blue mist escaping from his body.

"Gengron!" He introduced himself.

The final monster had yellow skin and a Kadabra-like face, with a ponytail that looked oddly similar to a Kadabra's tail. Two glowing swords were strapped to his hips and spoons poked out from most of his joints.

"And Kabhora!" He gave his name.

"Kabhora?" Brent raised an eyebrow. "What are you, Abhora's uglier older brother?" Growling, Kabhora drew his blades.

"You're going to regret that remark." he snarled. Roaring, the three rushed forward to meet the Rangers.

Brent and Rick found themselves going up against Kabhora. The Black Ranger swung his Golem Mace down and Kabhora crossed his swords, catching the weapon by the handle. Brent moved behind him and fired his Blastoise Cannons, but Kabhora vanished, teleporting behind the Blue Ranger and slicing him in the back, sending him rolling forward.

"Psycho Cut!" Swinging one of his swords, a blade of psychic energy was fired out, the two Rangers rolling aside as it sailed past. As Kabhora leaped at him, Brent crossed his cannons.

"Protect!" Kabhora's blade stopped against the barrier, and he held his other ready in a defensive stance, keeping an eye on Rick as he tried to find an opening.

"Surprised?" he asked. "I'm not so easy to counter as my brother." Vanishing, he reappeared beside Rick and slashed him with both blades, knocking him off his feet. As Brent took the chance to fire at him, Kabhora whirled and caught the shots on his blade, spinning and flinging them back.

Meanwhile, Allison and Ginger were facing the Gengron, the leader of the group. Reaching up, he grabbed small pieces of the ever-burning fire on his head and hurled them, the Rangers dodging as they exploded around them.

"Thunderbolt!" Allison pointed her Pikachu Striker and fired, but Gengron dodged aside with a laugh.

"You'll have to try better than that, girls!" he grinned, hurling another, even larger fireball that managed to knock the two to the ground as it blew up between them. Pulling herself up, Ginger leaped over Gengron's head, throwing down her Venusaur Whip to wrap around him.

"I got him!" she called. "Go for it!"

"Thunderbolt!" As the Yellow Ranger fired again, Gengron turned intangible, floating free of his bindings and leaving the attack to shoot past and strike Ginger in the chest. "Ginger! I'm sor..." Gengron fired a fireball straight into her before she could finish apologizing, sending her flying back.

Elsewhere, Ryan and Jessica were dealing with Machanine. The Arcanine mutant caught both of their weapons as they swung at him and used them to fling the Rangers away. As the two flipped upright to land on their feet, Machanine was already beside them, swinging his fists.

Rolling under the punch, Ryan came up behind Machanine and swung his blade, but a jet of fire blasted from the pipes there to knocking him away. At the same time, it propelled Machanine forward and he raised his foot to slam a rocket-powered kick into the Violet Ranger.

"What's wrong?" he asked, dashing behind Ryan and grabbing him. "Can't keep up?" Lifting the Red Ranger up, he hurled him forward and raced after, punching him before he could land and sending him rolling to his sister's feet. As she helped Ryan up, Machanine fired a powerful fireball from his mouth, exploding around the Rangers and sending them flying with a yell.

Gathering together, the Raticate Riders high-fived each other as the Rangers staggered back into a group as well.

"Let's show them what we can really do." Gengron suggested. The others nodded and all three held up their hands, three motorcycles appearing in front of them. Each had a Raticate face on the front and a back to match their rider; flaming exhaust pipes for Machanine, glowing sword-shaped antennae for Kabhora, and a burning blue flame for Gengron.

Leaping on, the trio raced towards the Rangers, laughing wildly.

"Look out!" Ginger yelled, and the team rolled aside as the bikers rode past. Spinning, the three aimed as the Raticate mouths on their bike started to glow.

"Fire!" they all yelled, and the blast struck the Rangers and sent them to the ground, demorphing.

Laughing, Kabhora drew his blades.

"Time for my revenge!" he grinned. Before he could ride forward, Gengron grabbed his arm.

"Hold on." he said. "They're no match for us. Let's destroy them another time."

"What?" Kabhora glared at him. "Why?"

"You must learn to savor your victories, my friend." Gengron said, slapping him on the back. Leaning in, he whispered, "And as soon as we kill them, we'll have to deal with Mewtwovanni trying to make us his. Why don't we stretch out our time a little before then, huh?"

"Fine." Sheathing his sword, Kabhora revved his bike. "You got off lucky this time, Rangers. But I will be back to finish the job." Turning, the three took off into the distance.

Staggering to his feet, Ryan marched forward in the same direction.

"Where are you going?" Allison called.

"After them." he said. "You guys get back to the lab and report to Fuji."

"There's no way you'll catch them on foot." she pointed out. As Ryan turned back to glare at her, she looked down. "But if you somehow do, will you please call the rest of us?" Ryan said nothing as he turned and walked away.

* * *

 _Soon, at Fuji's Lab..._

"What are we going to do, guys?" Allison asked she walked back in. "Ryan is..."

"Ryan will be fine." Brent told her. "Just give him time."

"I don't kow about that, Brent." Ginger said. "He's different now. He just seems so distant and angry all the time."

"He's in a lot of pain right now." Jessica said. "We both are. I just wish he would talk to somebody."

"He hasn't talked to you either?" Allison asked. Jessica shook her head sadly.

"I tried, believe me." She said with a sigh. "I just got my brother back and now I feel like I'm losing him again."

"Guys, trust me." Brent said. "I've known Ryan a long time and he always pulls through. Just give him some space and he'll work it out."

"But what if he can't?" Allison asked. "What if he needs our help and support and just won't admit it?"

"Rangers." Fuji greeted as he arrived up from the sub-lab. His face was smeared with grease. "Where's Ryan?"

"Out looking for those monsters." Allison told him.

"Alone?" Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"That's what he wanted." she said.

"Mmm." Fuji walked over to the computer and sat down. "Well, that's exceedingly reckless, given how they handled all of you."

"It's fine." Brent said. "He'll call us if he finds them."

"If you say so..." Fuji frowned as he pulled up Ryan's Morpher and tracked its location. "I get the feeling he's not searching though."

"Why?" Allison stepped forward and Fuji indicated the screen.

"He's in Celadon City." Fuji said. "Specifically..."

"Where it happened?" Allison sighed. "That can't be healthy."

"His search probably just led him towards it." Brent argued. "It's only natural he stop for a moment."

"You know, I would think you'd be more worried about your best friend." Allison said as she turned to face him.

"And I would think you'd have more faith in our leader." he fired back.

"Being leader doesn't make him perfect!" Allison snapped.

"And knowing him for maybe a month doesn't mean you know what's best for him!" Brent yelled.

"Enough, both of you!" Fuji stepped in. "Look, I've whipped together something that should even the odds against these new foes."

"Does it have anything to do with..." Ginger indicated his cheek, trying to lighten the mood. Fuji reached up and wiped it off.

"Yeah. Ryan won't answer his Morpher. I need somebody to go out there and get him so I can show you all." he told them.

"I'll go." Allison said.

"How about no, you've tried bothering him enough already?" Brent told her.

"Brent, I swear..." Allison growled.

"I'LL go." Jessica said before they could go any further. "You both need to calm down, and if anyone's going to talk to Ryan at that place, it's gonna be me."

* * *

 _Shortly, in Celadon City..._

Ryan sat on the sidewalk, glaring at the spot where he and Jessica had faced off with Dr. Morrow. It had all been cleaned up, nothing remained to indicate the exact spot where anything had happened, but Ryan could tell. It was all etched in his memory forever.

Nearby, the Game Corner stood silent. The Rangers had ventured to the base hidden underneath it not long after, but it was empty. The whole group had cleared out, and now nobody knew where they were. Jessica had given them the location of several other bases, but they all turned up empty too.

The Elite Four had stepped in to shut down the gambling establishment after it was exposed as a front for Team Rocket. The group had been effectively forced out of the city, but it was nothing but a small victory.

"Hey." Ryan glanced up as Jessica sat down beside him. "You doing alright?" After a moment, Ryan closed his eyes.

"No." he admitted. "We've got to stop them, Jess."

"I know." she agreed. "But skulking around like this, going around on your own, isn't going to do it."

"You don't know that." he responded.

"I do know that." Jessica said. "I fought just two of them by myself and it nearly cost me my life. And I've seen Mewtwovanni's power firsthand. You haven't." She forced him to turn and face her. "It's going to take all of us to take them down."

"I don't..." Ryan started.

"Why, Ryan?" Jessica interrupted. "Why this lone wolf attitude? More than one of us are trying to be there for you and you just won't let us."

"I...I don't want any of you to get hurt." Ryan admitted. "I don't think it really dawned on me until everything that happened with our mom just how much is at stake. Team Rocket wants to kill us, all of us. If something were to happen to you, or Brent, or Allison, any of them...I don't know if I could forgive myself."

"It's not all about you, Ryan." Jessica told him. "Your friends know the risk. They decided to fight anyway. I knew the risk when I made the decision to join you. I decided to do so anyway." She stood and looked down at him. "Yes, we could die, but..."

Before she could finish, something raced by and knocked her off her feet.

"Jess!" Ryan helped her up as Machanine came to a halt nearby.

"You sure can!" he laughed. As Ryan and Jessica reached for their Morphers, he held up a hand. "Don't bother. I just wanted to offer a challenge."

"And what might that be?" Ryan snarled.

"I feel great, pretty much invincible." Machanine grinned, jogging in place. "And I'm just curious, is this mutation better than your powers?"

"Not a chance." Ryan said. Jessica nodded as well.

"Well then, I'm giving you the chance to prove it." he grinned. "One on one, in one hour. Send your best fighter. I'll be waiting on Cinnabar Island." Turning, he dashed off without waiting for them to accept.

"Come on, we've gotta get back." Jessica told her brother. "We need to tell the others."

"No." Ryan told her. "He wants a one-on-one, I'll give it to him."

"Ryan..." Jessica started to protest.

"Jess, please." Ryan grabbed her arm. "I can handle this. Just let me take him."

"If you think you can handle him alone, then why wouldn't we all be able to handle him together?" she asked.

"I'd rather not take the risk. Please!" There was real fear in his voice. Jessica gave him a long look.

"Fine." she said at last. "But first, I need you to come back to the lab. Fuji made something that he thinks will help us against these guys."

* * *

 _Shortly, in Fuji's Lab..._

"Ryan." Fuji nodded as he and Jessica walked into the lab. "Are we..."

"We're good." Jessica spoke up.

"Good." Fuji stood up. "Then everyone, follow me downstairs." Fuji led the team down into the sub-lab, where a tarp covered a line of something. Gripping it, he turned to face them. "I give you, your new Pokémon Riders."

Fuji whipped away the tarp to reveal six motorcyles, each custom made to fit a specific ranger. Rick's had a Golem head front and hard stone armor like a Golem's body across it. Allison's had a lightning bolt shaped front and a Pikachu-like tail jutting from the back. Ginger's had a front shaped like a Venusaur's head and a Venusaur flower on the back. Brent's had twin Blastoise-style cannons on the front and shell-style armor across it. Ryan's had a Charizard head front and folded wings at the back. Jessica's had an Arbok head on the front and an Arbok tail on the back.

"Sweet." Rick walked up to his and ran his hand along it. "Did you just make these today?"

"I'm just that good." Fuji grinned. After a moment, he laughed. "No, I've been working on them for a while. These babies are fitted with everything a Ranger will need." He tapped the closest one, Jessica's. "They can drive at supersonic speeds and are outfitted with elemental abilities similar to your Ranger powers, electron attraction in the wheels that allows them to ride up and along vertical surfaces, and..." He flipped a switch on Jessica's and its wheels shifted, turning horizontal and spinning, making it hover in place. "A gyro mode that allows them to float right over difficult terrain and even across water."

"That's amazing." Ginger knelt and looked at the floating vehicle. "You've outdone yourself on this one."

"Thank you." he nodded proudly. "So the next time those biker monsters attack, you'll have a new ace up your sleeve."

Ryan and Jessica shared a quick look, the Red Ranger shaking his head.

"Right." Jessica agreed. "They have to show themselves again at some point."

A little bit later, as Ryan left the room with his bike, Jessica pulled Allison aside.

"You might want to get to Cinnabar Island." she told her.

"Why?" Allison asked. Jessica explained to her about how they encountered Machanine and he challenged them to a one-on-one.

"Ryan's going." she said. "I just want somebody watching his back. I'd go myself, but he's probably expecting that."

"Right." Allison nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, out in the forests of Kanto..._

"You what!?" Gengron snarled

"I have challenged the Rangers to send their best to face me one on one." Machanine declared.

"We're supposed to destroy the Rangers together!" Kabhora said angrily.

"You guys can have the rest." Machanine laughed. "But I'm going to take down the strongest of them."

"And which one would that be?" Gengron asked.

"I don't know." Machanine shrugged. "We'll see who they pick."

"Why?" Gengron asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because of you guys!" Machanine growled. "You've always treated me like I'm just the third guy of our group, like I'm the weakest. Well no more!" He waved his hand. "I feel more powerful than ever and I'm going to prove myself."

"You're risking your life just to be proud of yourself!?" Kabhora said in disbelief.

"What you're saying just isn't true." Gengron said. "We never thought of you as any lesser than us. We're the rough and rugged Raticate Riders." He indicated his insignia. "We have to stick together."

"Not a chance." Machanine shook his head. "You say that all you like, but your actions speak louder. I never get to do anything but tag along behind you two, but this time, I'm taking the lead, my way."

"Machanine..." Gengron started.

"Don't. Do not interrupt this battle." Machanine snarled. "If you do, I'm leaving, because I'll know you truly don't care in the slightest."

As Machanine ran off to his battle, Kabhora shook his head.

"Idiot." he muttered.

"Let him have his fight." Gengron decided. "We'll go keep an eye on it, but we'll let him have it." The two set off in pursuit of their third member. "If that's what it takes to prove ourselves to him."

* * *

 _Cinnabar Island, after the hour is up..._

"Red Ranger." Machanine grinned as Ryan arrived to accept his challenge. "So you are the best of your team?"

"You'll see just how true that is." Ryan said, holding up his Morpher. "Poké Power, unleash! Charizard!"

"Let's see you back up that claim!" Machanine charged forward and Ryan drew his Charizard Saber.

"Air Slash!" Swiping, he hurled a blade of air low. As Machanine leaped over it, Ryan leaped as well and slammed his foot into the mutant's chest, knocking him back.

Rolling as he landed, Machanine caught Ryan's sword as he swung it down at him.

"Not bad." he grinned. "But still not a match for me!" Twisting the blade aside, he doubled Ryan over by kicking him in the stomach before stepping past and kicking him in the back to knock him away. As Ryan stood, Machanine spit a fireball at him.

Rolling aside from the blast, Ryan came up and pointed his blade.

"Flamethrower!" A jet of fire blasted from his weapon as Machanine dodged aside. Ryan adjusted the shot and followed him, but the Arcanine monster was easily keeping ahead of it. Springing off a building, he flipped over the Red Ranger and landed behind him.

"You'll have to do better than that." Machanine chuckled as he pinned Ryan's arms to his body. "Because I'm not even warmed up!" Breathing in, he blasted a fireball into Ryan's back point-blank, making the Red Ranger yell in pain as he was sent flying forward.

Holding out a hand, Machanine summoned his bike and hopped on. As Ryan pulled himself up, Machanine raced at him and fired a shot from the Raticate's mouth.

"Whoa!" Ryan leaped away as the blast exploded behind him. "Pokémon Rider!" His new cycle came zooming up and the Red Ranger landed on it, taking off after Machanine.

Looking back over his shoulder, Machanine grinned.

"Sweet ride." He swerved and turned towards Pokémon Mansion. "But let's see it keep up with me."

As Machanine neared the building, he tilted his bike back and a blast of flame emerged from the rear, shooting it up onto the roof. Ryan tilted back in a wheelie as well and ran for the wall, activating his tires' electron attaction.

Racing up the wall, he arrived on the roof with Charizard Saber drawn, slicing past Machanine. The monster skidded his bike to a halt.

"Not bad." He rubbed his arm where he had been hit. "You are good." Revving up, he rode for the edge. "Try to follow this!" Flying off, he landed on the water, driving at such speed that he was traveling across it without sinking. Ryan drove off after him, switching to Gyro Mode as he landed and sailing across the water's surface.

"Fire Blast!" The kanji appeared in front of Ryan's bike as he rode, shooting forward. Machanine twisted to the side as the attack exploded next to him, sending up a spray that rained down on him.

"Two fire types on the water." he laughed as he continued on. "What could go wrong?" Turning, he skidded in a semicircle, firing shots from his bike back. Ryan weaved between them, fountains of sea spray being kicked up all around him.

"Air Slash!" A blade of air fired across the ocean's surface from the bike's wings, kicking up a wave as it approached Machanine. Tilting back, he rocketed up above it and came down towards Ryan.

"You shouldn't try to outride an expert." he called as he passed by. His bike sped up as it continued on, going fast enough that flames flickered around it and steam was kicked up in its wake. Machanine circled, surrounding Ryan in a thick layer of steaming clouds before racing into it.

Ryan gasped in pain as he felt Machanine's bike slam into him, leaping into the air and twisting so that its back wheel hit him square in the chest. He was sent flying from his bike, skidding to a stop in shallow water near the island. As he pulled himself out onto the shore, Ryan turned to find Machanine racing straight at him.

"Goodbye, Red Ranger." Machanine grinned, barreling towards him.

"Ryan!" He turned as Allison rode up on her own Pokémon Rider. Aiming it towards the sea, she fired. "Thunderbolt!"

The electric attack struck the water near Machanine, spreading out through the water and into his bike. The Arcanine monster screamed as his motorcycle exploded beneath him, sending him flying onto the shore.

"You okay?" Allison asked, pulling to a stop beside Ryan.

"Thanks." He accepted her outstretched hand and she pulled him up. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking out for a friend. Jessica told me about it." Allison said.

"But, I told her..." Ryan started.

"Don't be mad." Allison told him. "She was just watching your back same as me. That's what we do."

"I didn't want you to risk it." Ryan said.

"You don't get to make that choice." Allison said firmly. "I know you don't want to lose anyone else, but neither do I! Do you think I want to lose you because you wouldn't let me help?" As Ryan looked down, feeling quite ashamed of himself at the worry in her voice, Machanine rose to his feet.

"You bastards!" he roared. "You destroyed my bike!" Turning to face, him Allison revved up.

"That's not all we're gonna destroy." she said, racing for him. Turning, Machanine made to dash away, weaving between buildings on the island. Allison kept close behind him until they finally reached an opening on the other side. "Thunderbolt!" The attack sent Machanine flipping off his feet and crashing to the ground.

"Hey." Ryan pulled up next to her on his Rider. "I'm sorry about, you know, the way I've been acting." he said. "Take him down together?"

"Of course." Allison smiled at him and the two raced for their foe as she staggered up dizzily.

"Let's combine elements." Ryan suggested, pulling their bikes closer. Allison nodded.

"Dual Burn: Plasma Storm!" They called. Ryan's bike fired a tremendous ball of fire, Allison's electricity sparking around it as it was conducted throughout. Machanine roared as the attack crashed into him and he exploded, the two Rangers riding straght through the flames and skidding to a halt on the other side.

* * *

 _Not far away..._

"Machanine, no!" Gengron yelled as they watched the blast.

"I told you we should've destroyed those Rangers before." Kabhora growled, drawing his blades. "Let's get out there and take them down!"

"Agreed." Gengron nodded.

"Well boys..." The two turned as Mewtwovanni approached them. "It seems you're down a member and there are no Rangers destroyed."

"A mistake we are about to correct." Gengron said as he made to summon his bike.

"I could bring him back, you know." Mewtwovanni told them, holding up his hand as a green sphere formed in it. "I could bring your friend back to life."

"You can?" Gengron looked at him in surprise. He and Kabhora glanced at each other.

"All you have to do is swear loyalty to me." Mewtwovanni grinned. "Do that, and Machanine will be reborn." There was silence as the two considered it.

"Yes, fine." Gengron said at last.

"We will serve you, master Mewtwovanni." Kabhora nodded.

"Now bring our stupid friend back." Gengron added.

"Very well. Come with me; he's still got a fight to finish. Grow!"

* * *

 _Back with the Rangers..._

"Whoa!" Machanine looked at himself as the Growth Ball reformed him at skyscraper size. "I'm huge!"

"We better get the others." Allison suggested.

"On it." Ryan agreed, pressing his Morpher. "Guys, we need help on Cinnabar Island. Get here as fast as you can. Also, Onix Carrier Zord!"

The Onix dug its way onto the surface and released the Zords, Ryan and Allison jumping into theirs.

Machanine blasted a fireball and Ryan swerved his Charizard Zord aside, circling towards him.

"Wing Attack!" Machanine dodged away as the Charizard Zord narrowly missed wiith its attack and soared past.

"Pokémon Megazord!" Ryan called. The Zords combined and Allison and Ryan transferred to its cockpit, the others arriving just in time to join them.

"You took this guy on alone!?" Brent asked in shock. "Come on, Ryan; I thought you knew better than that!"

"Sorry." Ryan cringed. "But we're all here now."

"Onix Venomzord!" Jessica combined her Zords with the Onix's connecting segments and stood beside them. "Yes, we are." she added as her screen popped up near the Rangers' controls.

"Thanks, by the way." Ryan told her. "Thanks for being smarter than I was."

"No problem." she brushed it aside. "Now, let's take this guy down for good."

"You think those sluggish tin cans are a match for me?" Machanine scoffed. Dashing around the Megazords, he punched and kicked from multiple directions as they struggled to turn and strike him before he moved.

"He's too fast!" Ryan said. "Our Megazords can't keep up with him!"

"But I know what can." Ginger stepped back from her controls. "Scyther Zord!" The Onix released her other Zord and she jumped over into it. "Agility to max!"

As Machanine ran through the town, Ginger chased after him in her Zord, easily catching up.

"Cut!" Raising the Sycther's blades, she leaped and slashed across Machanine's leg, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Nice work." Ryan called as the Megazord arrived, Machanine rising and clutching his leg. "Let's finish him off."

"Jessica, mind if I join you?" Ginger called.

"Sure thing." Jessica separated the Onix Drill and the Scyther Zord split in two, attaching to the Megazord's arms. The Scyther's head clicked over the Tentacruel's face as a mask.

"Onix Venomzord: Blade Mode!" the two called as Ginger joined the Violet Ranger in her cockpit. Machanine growled and spit a fireball at the two Megazords.

"Hydro Pump!" The Pokémon Megazord fired its cannons and pushed through the attack, striking Machanine as he roared in pain.

"X Scissor!" Raising its arms as the Scyther Blades glowed, the Onix Venomzord slashed down at opposite angles, slicing Machanine between them.

"I may have fallen..." Machanine growled as he fell to one knee, sparks flying from his body. "But I will be avenged!" Pitching forward, he exploded into nothingness once more.

"Excellent work, everyone." Ryan congratulated his team as the two Megazords stood victorious.

* * *

 _Later, at Fuji's lab..._

"Hey, Allison?" Brent approached the Yellow Ranger as she was bandaging up Ryan. He'd gotten a nasty cut and a cracked rib when Machanine's bike slammed into him. At the time, he'd been too pumped full of adrenaline to notice.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what I said before." he said. "I didn't realize just how much Ryan needed us until I found out he'd gone off on his own for real. I should've been there."

"Nah, it's okay. I would've just pushed you away too." Ryan told him. He turned to Allison. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I never should've..." Allison pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shush. You guys are both fine." she said. "I'll always be there for you guys, just like I know you'll always be there for me. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah..." Ryan looked away. "Friends."

"Right." Allison nodded. "Now please, no more nearly killing yourself."

"Okay." Ryan smiled. "Promise."

As Allison walked away and headed downstairs, Jessica, who was standing nearby, smirked.

"She's a sweetheart, and damned cute too." she told Ryan. "You should go for it."

"Don't you start." Ryan muttered as Jessica and Brent burst out laughing at his flabbergasted experession.

* * *

Next Time: An old friend of Rick's shows up with a lot of disappointment at him leaving his Gym Leader position. Can he prove that he's still dedicated to Pokémon Training in his new life? Find out next time in "On Safari"

(A/N: Couple days early this week, as I won't be able to be online my usual time on Friday. Character Q&A (in its new form) will be up next week alongside Chapter 20. Not much else to say right now; I don't have much time while uploading this, but I hope you all enjoyed. Mewtwo, out!)


	21. Bonus Feature 2-If We Fall Files

**File 1: Red**

A camera flicks on to reveal a teenage boy sitting in a chair. He has light brown hair very similar in style to Red's, but a bit longer, mostly hidden under a white cap. He wears a white shirt under a red jacket and blue jeans. At his waist hangs a belt of Pokéballs.

"Hello, everyone." he greets. "I'm Ryan Freeman, current Champion of Kanto. About a month and a half ago, me and several of my friends were recruited to be Poké Rangers, fighting against Team Rocket to protect the region and the world. We've decided to make these recordings so that on the off-chance that the worst happens, there'll be some record of who we were and some advice on what to do."

"I was made the leader of the team as the Red Ranger." he goes on. As he does, footage plays of him transforming into his Ranger suit. "It hasn't been an easy job, made only worse by the events that've happened recently."

"To understand, you have to know who I am." As he speaks, a panel comes up listing some basic information about him.

 **Ryan Freeman**

 **Age** : 17

 **Height** : 5'9"

 **Hair Color** : Brown

 **Eye Color** : Brown

 **Hometown** : Pallet Town, Kanto

 **Birthday** : July 17? (Don't actually know when it is. This is when I've always celebrated it.)

 **Ranger Color** : Red

 **Pokémon Team** : Charizard, Hitmonchan, Gyarados, Snorlax, Jolteon, Kabutops

"My mother was a scientist for Team Rocket many years ago, much like the guy who recruited us." Ryan explains as pictures of Emilia and Fuji briefly pop up. "Her name was Dr. Emilia Freeman. I don't know the full story, but when I was 2 years old, she abandoned Team Rocket for good, and left me on a doorstep in Pallet Town. I was taken in by Mrs. Simon with nothing but my name written on a small tag attached to the basket I lay in."

"Mrs. Simon, she never made any attempt to hide where I came from." he goes on. "She felt it wasn't right to pretend I was her physical son, but she made sure I knew that she cared about me as if I was. But even still, when you live with that knowledge, you can't help but wonder, why?"

"I spent years of my childhood wondering why exactly my mom had left me there and where she was now, if she was even alive. I had very little memory of her, and it wasn't until I decided to become a Pokémon Trainer and left on my journey that I learned what the uniform she wore in my head was. I had a few minor run-ins with Team Rocket on my journey, back before they became monsters, but I mostly avoided them. I think I was afraid I would run into my mom with them if I got involved. I didn't know for sure she left them at that point."

"See, by the time I had left on my journey I had come to terms with her abandonment, or at least I thought I had. I didn't want to reopen those old wounds. Once I joined the Rangers, it wasn't an option anymore."

"In my time with them, I've discovered that I have a sister who had been kept at Team Rocket after she left, and that my mom did in fact care about me, something I was really uncertain about. I get the impression she left me only because she thought it would be safer for me. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to keep her safe. After Team Rocket captured her, they mutated her into a monster like them, and I had no choice but to destroy her."

"It's been a lot on my shoulders." he says tiredly. "Sometimes I wonder why exactly I of all people am the leader of the team. Because I'm Champion? Surely not; that doesn't mean I would be great as a leader of people."

"Fuji says its because I was the first to step up and volunteer to defend the innocent, but really, I think I just happened to be in the right place at the right time to do it. I think any of the others would've done so just as fast. But whatever the case, I'm trying my hardest to live up to the position."

"I'm trying to keep the others safe. After what happened to my mom, I don't know if I can take losing any of them. But it's been brought to my attention that I do need their help. I can't take on Team Rocket by myself. It's comforting to know they've got my back even when I don't want them there."

"There have been good time too. I helped my friend Rick start the R&R Café after he was forced to leave his old job, and we've been really successful with it so far. Getting to know my sister has been incredible. And there's this girl, Allison...well, you'll see her file. It's been great to get to know her too."

"I don't want to take up too much time, but I do have some advice for whoever's watching this. Should the other Rangers and I fall, do not assume all is lost. It doesn't take Ranger powers to be a hero. Each and every one of you can try to stand up to Team Rocket in your own way. The only way you're not a hero is if you stand by and let them take over."

"And if you do need a bit more power, look into the Morphing Grid. It's this energy field that we draw our powers from. If you can salvage any of our technology, it should give you an in to learn more about it, and perhaps from there a new team of Rangers will be born to take up the fight."

"That's about all the time I have. I'm gonna go ahead and let their others take their turns recording." he says, rising from his seat. "Goodbye, everyone. I hope you never have to actually see this."

* * *

 **File 2: Blue**

The camera returns on with a new boy in the same seat that Ryan had occupied. He has longer, shaggier hair black in color and piercing green eyes. He wears a blue t-shirt and jeans. Like Ryan, he has a full belt of Pokéballs on his waist. His arms are folded in front of him.

"Hey. I'm Brent Simon, the Blue Ranger." He greets. His information pops up alongside a shot of him morphing.

 **Brent Simon**

 **Age** : 17

 **Height** : 5'9"

 **Hair Color** : Black

 **Eye Color** : Green

 **Hometown** : Pallet Town, Kanto

 **Birthday** : October 16

 **Ranger Color** : Blue

 **Pokémon Team** : Blastoise, Raichu, Machamp, Ditto, Rapidash, Rhydon

"I didn't really want to record this." he admits. "But Ryan insists. He says that we don't want to just mysteriously disappear one day if something happens to us. I suppose that makes sense. He usually is right about these kinds of things."

"Me and him grew up together, you know, after he was left on my mom's doorstep. We're practically brothers. It's always been a bit of a, shall we say, competitive relationship between us. Ryan was the best at everything, and I mean everything. No matter what I did, he was always just one step ahead." A slight bit of bitterness creeps into his voice as he says that, but quickly vanishes.

"But that hasn't stopped us from being best friends." he goes on. "If anything, it's made us closer. We're always talking and bragging up whatever we accomplished recently, and when you do that, you learn to really know a person. Both of us recognize that there's no ill intentions behind our rivalry."

"One thing about Ryan, he's not just interested in what you feel good about. He always wants to know what's got you down, what he can do to help." He shakes his head. "It used to drive me crazy how he was always looking for some way to dive in and help me, just like he dove in to join the Rangers."

"Back when we were on our Pokémon journies, he used to give me Revives and Potions every time he beat me. That's just the kind of guy he is. If you ask me, that's why he's perfect as our leader." Narrowing his eyes, he looks past the camera. "Don't ever tell him I admitted that."

"Anyway, I don't have much more to say. Heck, I've spent more time talking about Ryan than I have myself, but I'm a pretty unremarkable guy overall. I made a run at the championship in the same tournament Ryan won, would've faced him in the finals if I'd made it that far, but I lost before reaching it. But I'm coming back next year." He grins. "Get ready, Kanto; you're gonna have a new Champion soon!"

He starts to get up, but pauses as he remembers something and sits back down.

"Oh, right. If we all die." he says. "Whoever's watching this, please, take it to my mom Maria Simon in Pallet Town, so she can at least know what happened to me and Ryan. Mom, if you're watching this, I love you. I'm sorry we weren't strong enough to stop Team Rocket. I hope you make it through this; the world needs people like you. As for everyone else, don't give up. Even if it turns out we can't beat Team Rocket, that doesn't mean they're unstoppable. Fight in any way you can find. Make new Rangers, make something better than Rangers, use you're Pokémon if you have too. Just don't let our loss be the end." After a moment of thought, he nods. "Guess that's it. Bye everyone."

* * *

 **File 3: Green**

"...ey everyone! I'm..." A girl with curly bright red hair, green eyes, and a splash of freckles sits in the chair now, leaning forward and looking past the camera. She's wearing a green tank top and black shorts with green stripes. "Is it on? Okay, hey!" Sitting back, she grins. "I'm Tiffany Starr, the Green Ranger. You can call me Ginger." Her information and a shot of her morphing pop up

 **Tiffany "Ginger" Starr**

 **Age** : 16

 **Height** : 5'4"

 **Hair Color** : Red

 **Eye Color** : Green

 **Hometown** : Pallet Town, Kanto

 **Birthday** : February 18

 **Ranger Color** : Green

 **Pokémon Team** : None

"I'm probably about the last person you'd expect to be a Ranger." she says as the image returns. "I haven't done anything else really. I don't train Pokémon and I'm still living at home with my mom and dad, trying to figure out what I'll do. I did win a music contest in Cerulean though; you might know me from there. Well, me and Allison did. I'd like to continue with that I think, but I don't know if she'd be up for forming an official duet. I should probably ask her sometime."

"Getting off track. I work at the R&R Café my friends Ryan and Rick opened. Really, it's because of them that I'm here. Ryan kinda volunteered Brent and I for the position."

"I grew up right next door to the two of them. The three of us were basically inseperable. You could say I was a sort of mediator between them. And then they both went off on a Pokémon journey and left me behind."

"I don't mean to say that like they abandoned me or anything. Both of them called and visited whenever they could. But it's definitely after they left that I started becoming restless and unsure of my life. Both of them wanted me to come along for the trip, but Pokémon battling has never appealed to me. I don't know why. Maybe I'm just too unsure of myself."

"I've never been the most confident person in the world. That's probably where a lot of my struggles have come from." As she speaks, Ginger's face loses its grin and becomes more serious. "I've bounced from hobby to hobby, hoping to find something I can dedicate my life to. For a while I thought I would write, be an author. At a different point it was game design, maybe work for Silph in their entertainment division. Lately it's music, and it's the one that's lasted the longest. The one I have the most passion for. I think being a Ranger has helped me a lot."

"Allison's dad, Kuai, he's an actual ninja!" The grin returns to her face. "How cool is that!? He's been training all of us in whatever he thinks will help, and I've picked up some crazy skills from it. It's really helped me to be more...I guess you would say assured of myself? I don't think that's the best way to say, because the uncertainty is still there, but I can control it better. I can recognize it."

"And on top of that, it's been nice to help. It feels good to be out there, protecting people and doing the whole hero thing. Hopefully we'll be able to get rid of Team Rocket for good someday, but I don't think our job really ends there. The world will always need people to protect it, and if Fuji will let me keep my Morpher, I know I'll always be ready to do it."

"And I've met some great new friends in Allison and Jessica. I've always been hanging around with Ryan and Brent, so it's nice to have some other girls to talk to. Honestly, becoming a Ranger was the best thing to ever happen to me."

"It is dangerous though." Her face returns to its more serious look. "I do realize that the chance is there that I might not make it through. So, if I don't...uh, mom and dad, I'm sorry for the times I was a bit of a troublemaker. I hope you guys are alive and well, and I hope you find safety in whatever state the region is in without us."

"What to do without Rangers...get more help." she suggests. "All you guys running this region, you need to reach out to the rest of the world for assistance if anything happens to us. Because Mewtwovanni, I'd bet he won't stop with Kanto. If the world wants to stand any chance without Rangers, it needs to unite. What's the saying? United we stand, divided we fall? Get together, for the sake of everyone."

"Anyway, I better get back to training." She stands up and stretches. "Hopefully, I'll see you all in a better time without Team Rocket." Waving, she walks off camera.

* * *

 **File 4: Yellow**

The image returns with a different girl in the seat. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes, and is wearing a yellow t-shirt and a black skirt. "Hello." she greets. "I'm Allison Farrow, the Yellow Ranger." Her information and morphing shot appears.

 **Allison Farrow**

 **Age** : 17

 **Height** : 5'6"

 **Hair Color** : Blonde

 **Eye Color** : Blue

 **Hometown** : Fuschia City, Kanto

 **Birthday** : July 9

 **Ranger Color** : Yellow

 **Pokémon Team** : Pikachu, Tentacruel, Dragonair

"I never thought I'd be fighting to save the world." she says. "In fact, I spent a lot of my life trying to avoid fighting."

"See, I hail from Fuschia City, specifically from the clan of ninja that reside there, the Crobat Clan. My uncle, Koga, he leads the clan, and my mom and dad are both high-ranking members. Well, my mom was until she disappeared. Just went on clan business one day and never came back. I don't know what happened to her. That was three years ago. I think her disappearance started me down the path that would lead me away from the clan."

"I was born with an ability last possessed by my grandmother on my mother's side. My blonde hair..." She rubs a strand of it. "It's not regular blondeness; it's a symbol of my powers." Holding up her hand, a soft golden glow emitted from it. "I can heal Pokémon from injuries both physical and mental. And no, it doesn't work on people."

"I discovered this power when I was ten. By that point, I had already been training in the ninja ways of my family for several years. I never liked it. I thought I did okay at it, but it was never good enough. Especially for Koga. My mom explained what my abilities were. I found out later that Koga had actually told her not to do that. He was worried they would distract me from my training. Well, he was right about that."

"After I found out I had those abilities, I became even less interested in my ninja training than before. I was more curious about what else I could do. Pokémon Healers aren't exactly an unheard of occurance; I've met a couple of other people with the same abilities. I wanted to see where that path could lead me. Koga had other plans."

"He started throwing more and more challenges at me, training me harder and harder in an attempt to distract me from them. Combat was Koga's speciality. We used to dual for hours on end, and I could never even come close to defeating him. I'd be lucky if I could land a hit. I'd stumble back to my room, bruised and battered, usually crying. Mom would always sing to me, and it would help me feel a lot better."

"The thing is, it worked, at least somewhat. Maybe it was just determination to suceed and throw that in Koga's face for all the times he admonished me, but I started to get more into my training. And when I did, I noticed something that horrified me. My healing powers were getting weaker."

"At the time, I thought it was just combat that caused it. I'm not so sure anymore; I think it might not be so simple. But I had to make the choice. After my mom vanished, it was clear. Koga would never let me stop and my dad accepted whatever Koga decided; she had been the only one I could try to appeal to. So I left."

"My dad caught me as I was sneaking out. I was sure he was going to make me stay, but he actually decided to allow me to leave, so long as I promised to stay in touch with him. I always questioned whether he cared, but I think I started to realize that he really does. He's just torn between that and his duty and loyalty to the clan and its leader."

"I have kept in touch with him, and he's even come to help us Rangers train." She smiled brightly. "And he never told Koga where I am. That's something I always appreciate."

"I think I've talked enough about my past." she decides. "I'm supposed to be telling you what to do if something happens to us. We draw our powers an energy field called the Morphing Grid. Fuji doesn't know exactly where it came from, but he believes that there are other Rangers out there, somewhere, also tapping into it. If you can find a way to get in contact with them, do that. We haven't been able to yet, no matter how much we want to, but it has to be possible. Get whatever help you can and do your best to fight back until that help arrives. You may not want to fight, but that doesn't mean you can't. You don't have to be combat-obsessed to fight for what's right."

"I'm gonna be going now." she stands up. "We've got a couple more of these to record and it's starting to get late. Goodbye." With a final wave, she walks offscreen."

* * *

 **File 5: Black**

When the camera turns back on, a boy is occupying the seat. He has short, spiky black hair, hazel eyes, and a deep tan. He's wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a brown vest under it. "Hey. I'm Rick Henderson, former Pewter Gym Leader and now Black Ranger." His information and morphing sequence pop up as he introduces himself.

 **Rick Henderson**

 **Age** : 17

 **Height** : 6'

 **Hair Color** : Black

 **Eye Color** : Brown

 **Hometown** : Pewter City, Kanto

 **Birthday** : June 4

 **Ranger Color** : Black

 **Pokémon Team** : Graveler, Omastar, Onix, Kabutops, Corsola, Rhyhorn

"I don't know how many of you will remember me as Gym Leader." he continues. "I only held the position for a short time. I didn't want to leave it, I fought hard to get there, after all, but I couldn't perform my Ranger duties to their full while still holding it."

"I was born in Pewter, but my family moved to Cerulean City when I was 9. There, I met a young girl named Misty, and it was from her that my dream started. Misty's older sister was the Gym Leader of Cerulean back then, and Misty was determined to follow in her footsteps."

"It was an ambitious dream, because that's not an easy position to obtain. If you don't realize, there are only 8 Gym Leaders in the region, each personally selected by the Elite Four. You pretty much have to wait until one of them decides to leave their position and then you have a shot. They can do that whenever they want; some only stay for a few years before moving on to other things, while others stay their whole life."

"Misty's dreams inspired my own. Before I had wanted to be a sailor, but the idea of a Gym Leader, this person who is one of a select few, takes care of the region, and serves as a challenge for aspiring Pokémon Trainers, had a glamorous appeal to it that I couldn't resist."

"Misty and I became best friends, and eventually, we both managed to achieve our dreams. Misty was the first to do so. When we were 16, her sister left her position to become a model, and left a recommendation with the Elite Four that Misty take her place. We practiced Pokémon battling for hours on end leading up to her test, and she passed with flying colors. A year later, my chance came, but I didn't have such an easy in."

"I had no connection to old man Winston, the Flying-type specialist who served as Pewter Gym Leader before me, and he didn't leave the position. He passed away, leaving no recommendations for a replacement. So, it was an open trial. Loads of people applied, but I was determined to win it. Misty helped me hone my skills as much as possible just as I had done for her. Competition was fierce, and sometimes underhanded. There was this one guy, Roland, who tried to spread rumors about me. That I was an underage alcoholic, that I used illegal substances to boost my Pokémon; all kinds of stuff. Misty helped me with that too. We tailed in him turn for days until we got recorded evidence proving that he was just making it up."

"When it was all done and the Elite Four announced my name as their pick, that was the proudest moment of my life. But, then the Rangers came into the picture and everything changed."

"I haven't talked to Misty since joining the Rangers. I don't...I just worry about how she'll react to me leaving my Gym Leader position so soon, after all it took to get me there. I should probably call her up sometime, but then again, how will I explain it? I can't exactly just tell her I'm a Ranger; that's supposed to be secret."

"My cousin Brock is currently the Gym Leader of Pewter; I left a recommendation of him before leaving. Maybe someday I'll return." he says thoughtfully. "When all this wraps up and Team Rocket is no more, maybe I can apply for a new Gym Leader position if one opens up. I would like to. I enjoyed what I did for that short time. I've never heard of a Gym Leader leaving and coming back later, but there's no rule against it. Who knows what could happen?"

"But on the other hand, maybe I won't get that chance. Maybe Team Rocket will take me out before we can do the same to them. If that happens, I want to say, stay safe. Don't let Team Rocket take over by any means, but don't just run in swinging and throwing Pokéballs at them. Do some research, find a weapon or force that can stand up to them. Don't ever give up hope; I would never tell you that. But be smart about what you do, please. Don't risk your life in a reckless fool's errand. And mom, dad, Misty, Brock, I hope you all are safe, and I hope even more that you are all working to find a better way that we were."

"Goodbye, everyone, and don't worry." he said. "No matter what happens, we're going to show Team Rocket that the world isn't so easy to conquer."

* * *

 **File 6: Violet**

The camera returns one final time to show a girl slightly older than the others sitting in the chair. She has brown eyes and black hair with purple ends. She wears a lavender shirt with a black jacket over it and a black miniskirt.

"Guess I'm last. I'm Jessica Freeman, the Violet Ranger. If you remember the Rocket Ranger, that was also me. You see, I used to work for Team Rocket." As she speaks, her information and a shot of her morphing appears.

 **Jessica Freeman**

 **Age** : 19

 **Height** : 6'1"

 **Hair Color** : Black w/ Purple Ends

 **Eye Color** : Brown

 **Hometown** : Celadon City, Kanto

 **Birthday** : February 21

 **Ranger Color** : Violet

 **Pokémon Team** : Arbok, Umbreon, Golbat, Sandslash, Lapras, Pinsir

"Ryan's probably already told you about our mother, so I won't waste time rehashing that. I'll give you my side of the story. When I was four, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, took me out on a mission to Mt. Silver. He said something about an experiment and retrieving a rare Pokémon. All fairly standard stuff, but I was four. I didn't know anything about it."

"While we were out there, we ran into a Pokémon Giovanni had been hoping to avoid. It was...ferocious. We tried to flee for our lives, but my memory gets blurry at that point. I don't know how we got off the mountain alive, but apparently it has something to do with me."

"I woke up a few days later back at Team Rocket's base, where Giovanni told me a lot of stuff. Firstly he told me that my mother had taken my little brother and abandoned the team. I didn't have many memories of him; I didn't even realize it was Ryan until I heard him mention our mom's name. But Giovanni assured me he would always take care of me. He said I had saved his life out on that mountain. I didn't know what to think."

"From there, he raised me like his own kid, for a while. At least until I got old enough to really think and judge for myself. From there, things got rougher."

"There came a point where I started to question whether Team Rocket was the place for me. Some of the stuff they did, a lot of the stuff they did, didn't sit well with me. They performed experiments like you would not believe; I lost count of how many Pokémon I saw die from them. I saw people die too, people who got in their way or knew too much about them. Giovanni didn't seem to have much of a concept of mercy."

"But I stuck with them. Maybe it was out of some misguided sense of loyalty for taking care of me all those years, or maybe I just didn't think I had anywhere else to go, but whatever the case, no matter how often I considered leaving, I always stayed."

"Then, a lab accident transformed Giovanni into Mewtwovanni. By that point I had been raised to the position of Admin, meaning my authority in the team was only surpassed by Giovanni himself. There were two others, Ralph and Patricia, and he immediately had them mutated into creatures like himself. For some reason, he didn't do so to me. I never figured out exactly why, but I have to assume it's because he didn't trust me, what with how often I talked about leaving him."

"It was about a year after that point that the Rangers were formed and our battle with them began. I started making my own plans behind his back against them, such as going undercover at the café Ryan and Rick opened to spy on them up close. It was a mistake. Giovanni was a control freak, he hated anybody doing anything without his permission, and when he transformed, that got taken up to eleven. But I was in such a habit of doing so; back when he was human, he had always looked the other way when it was me doing it."

"When I discovered the Rangers were going to add a sixth member, I immediately moved to have the Morpher stolen. That was when Mewtwovanni turned on me and let his anger at me going behind his back fly. He used this mind control device in the back of my head to ensure my loyalty and after he modified the technology, I became the Rocket Ranger."

"With my new powers, I helped fight the Rangers for some time until the device controlling me was destroyed in battle. But even after that, I still went back. I was confused and unsure of what to do, so I went to the only place I could think of as home."

"When I returned, they tried to mind control me again and I fled. Persia, Patricia's mutated form, pursued me. We had never gotten along, even back when she was human, and she took my fleeing as an opportunity for vengeance. If it wasn't for the Rangers, I would've died at her hands."

"After they saved me, I stayed with them for several days. And despite them now realizing I had spied on them and tried to kill them repeatedly, they accepted me. They seemed to still think of me as a friend even after the truth came out. Maybe it was because i was injured; it's easier to love a wounded animal than one that's snapping at you. But whatever the case, it was my turning point."

"When Persia returned and had the Rangers on the ropes, Fuji offered me an altered version of my old Morpher and I accepted, joining the team as the Violet Ranger."

"So yeah, that's my story." She frowns. "Hopefully, we can stop my old team from taking over, but if we can't, if we fall, I more than anything want to apologize to everyone out there. More than anyone, I feel like it's my fault it's come to this. The others have just not been strong enough; I actually helped Team Rocket get here. I wish I could take it back, but now all I can do is tell you to survive as best you can. Maybe flee to another region, find safety, and from there come up with a plan to strike back."

"The lab where we're based out of is right near Pallet Town. It's like a 20 minute walk to the west, out in the woods. if you can find it, do so and take anything you can. Whether its data or weapons, it will help you stand a better chance in some way."

"We're going to seal these recordings in a special capsule Fuji designed and hide them somewhere safe in Kanto. In the event that all six of our Morphers' signals are lost for more than 24 hours, the capsule will open and make its presence known. I hope they sit there gathering dust, but if you're hearing this...well, then I guess what I wish doesn't matter anymore."

"Goodbye everyone. Apologies once again, and good luck."

* * *

(A/N: Well, it's not exactly the Q&A, but I think I covered the questions asked. It also let me share some more detail and information about the Rangers and their stories, so that's cool. Anyway, on with the next chapter!)


	22. Chapter 20-On Safari

_At the R &R Cafe..._

Rick was sitting in a booth with Ryan, Allison, and Brent when the bell over the door chimed. Glancing over at it, he almost dismissed it before realizing who was standing there.

"Misty!" Leaping up, he raced across the café and wrapped his old friend in a hug.

"Hey, Rick." She smiled and hugged him back. "It's good to see you too."

"Come on, join us!" He pulled her over to his team's booth as Allison scooted over to make room. Misty took a seat beside her as she introduced herself.

"And you remember us, right?" Brent grinned, nodding at himself and Ryan.

"The rivals who thrashed me one after the other? How could I forget?" the Cerulean Gym Leader laughed. Rick sat down beside them.

"So, what brings you to Pallet Town?" he asked. Frowning, Misty turned to face him.

"You do, Rick." Misty leaned forward. "I heard you quit as Pewter City Gym Leader." Rick said nothing. "Is it true?"

"Yeah." Rick admitted. "The league selected my cousin Brock to take over on my suggestion."

"A good choice." Misty admitted. "But...I'm confused. Wasn't being a Gym Leader your dream? You worked so hard to get there."

"Yeah, but..." Rick started.

"WE worked so hard to get you there." Misty amended. "Like when that Roland guy tried to run that smear campaign and stop the Elite Four from selecting you, and we followed him around for days until we managed to record him admitting he was making it up? Why would you throw everything we worked so hard to achieve away?"

"I didn't want to!" Rick protested. "I just...had other stuff I had to focus on."

"Like what, Rick?" Misty asked. "We both know Pokémon battling is your life." She pointed at his hand, which was clenching and unclenching slightly against the table. "Even right now, I can tell you're itching for a battle." Rick lifted his hand and looked at it with a laugh.

"You know me too well." he said.

"So what is it?" Misty repeated. "What is this oh so important thing you had to do?"

"I can't talk about it." Rick said, looking away.

"What?" Misty sat back, looking at him in surprise. "Rick, are you...keeping secrets from me?"

"I...I..." Rick stammered nervously.

"How long have we known each other?" Misty asked. "I don't think we've ever kept a secret."

"Look, I'd love to tell you, but I really can't. I'm sorry!" Rick said. Misty frowned.

"Come with me." Standing up, she headed for the back of the café. "I want to at least see that you've not given up battling entirely." As Rick trailed after her, the other Rangers looked at each other.

"Well..." Ryan sipped his smoothie. "That was incredibly awkward."

(A/N: Just to give a clear picture, Misty in this story is 17 and more based on her Heartgold/Soulsilver design, not 10-12 as she usually is. This is primarily because my alternate version of the Pokémon universe depicts Gym Leaders and the Elite Four as a sort of governing body and it just feels wrong to have somebody that young in a position of power. 16-17 I can buy; 10-12 not so much. Anyway, on with the show!)

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, and Persia shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _Soon, out back..._

"Two on three to offset the type disadvantage?" Misty asked as she drew a Pokéball.

"If you wish." Rick seemed to agree, just like old times, before grinning. "But I don't think I'll need it."

"You never do and you always do." Misty shook her head. "But okay, three on three it is."

"Onix, go!" Rick threw his first Pokéball and the giant rock snake emerged.

"Starmie, I choose you!" Misty sent out her first Pokémon as the two stared each other down.

"Onix, Sandstorm!" Onix roared and spun its tail, whipping up a swirling blanket of sand that coated the battlefield.

"Starmie, camouflage!" Misty commanded and her Pokémon sank to the earth below, transforming into a Ground-type and granting it immunity to the hazard. "Water Pulse!" A blast of water fired from the starfish Pokémon's center, blasting Onix and knocking it out easily.

"Kabutops!" Rick sent out his second Pokémon and Misty held her Pokéball.

"Starmie, return! Go, Golduck!" Misty's second Pokémon was released and its Cloud Nine ability quickly counteracted the sandstorm.

"Rock Tomb!" Kabutops formed and hurled a barrage of stones, pinning Golduck in place. "Swords Dance!" While Misty's Pokémon was pinned, Kabutops sharply raised its attack.

"Thank you. Psych Up!" At Misty's command, Golduck copied the stat boost and tore itself free.

"Hit it with the Rock Slide!" Rick called.

"Soak!" As Kabutops made to attack, Golduck fired a spray of water, removing its Rock typing and turning it into a pure Water-type, reducing the power of the move. "And Zen Headbutt!" Shaking off the blow, Golduck leaped in with a glowing pink cranium, ramming into Kabutops and knocking it out.

"I'm not down yet. Corsola!" Rick sent out his final Pokémon. "Aqua Ring! Iron Defense!" The Coral Pokémon created a whirling ring of water around itself to ensure its health stayed up and hardened its body in a steel-like manner to counteract its opponent's upped attack.

"Good work, Golduck." Misty congratulated him as she recalled him to his Pokéball. "Go, Seaking!"

"Hit it with a Power Gem!" Rick's Corsola fired bits of gemlike coral from its body, pelting Seaking.

"Rain Dance!" Shrugging off the attack, Seaking fired a blast of water high into the air, causing rain to pour down. "Circle it!" With its speed boosted by Swift Swim, the already faster Seaking swam circles around Corsola, creating a watery pathway as it moved. Corsola began to get dizzy from spinning and trying to track it. "And Horn Drill." With Corsola off-balance, Seaking dove in with horn spinning, piercing straight through its defense and taking it down easily.

"Well, I guess you win." Rick recalled his Pokémon.

"Disappointing." Misty frowned. "You clearly have not been practicing."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"It's the same old strategies you've always used. Trying to weaken your foe with Sandstorm, upping stats, healing yourself." She shook her head. "You haven't come up with anything new at all."

"I suppose I haven't had as much time to practice battling as I would like..." Rick admitted. "But that doesn't mean..."

"It means you're throwing everything away. What happened to you?" she asked.

"I can't say..." Rick repeated.

"Was being a Gym Leader too hard? You lose too many battles?" she probed.

"No!" Rick snapped. "That's not it!"

"I never realized you were the type to just give up." she said.

"Look, just stop!" Rick yelled. "I know we've been through a lot together, but you can't just jump into my life and try to steer it! Worry about yourself!" Hurt, Misty stepped back.

"Fine." she said. "I just wanted to help you, but I guess you're just fine on your own."

"Yeah, I am." Rick said.

"Well then, I guess you don't need me anymore." Whirling, MIsty stomped angrily away. Watching her go, Rick rubbed his eyes, annoyed at himself.

'What was that? I didn't want to maker her...' He sighed. 'Shit, what a mess.'

* * *

 _Later, at Team Rocket's new HQ..._

"You never told us we'd have to give up our Pokémon." Gengron growled. Mewtwovanni narrowed his eyes at him.

"I said you would swear loyalty to me and you did. That means you do whatever I ask you to do. If I ask you to give me your strongest Pokémon..." Holding out a hand, the Team Rocket boss telekinetically yanked a Pokéball from Gengron and grabbed it out of the air. "You do so."

"Fine." Gengron muttered. "Guess we don't need them anymore anyway."

"What I don't get..." Kabhora said as he leaned against the wall nearby. "...is why you're making another monster in the first place? We should be the ones to destroy the Rangers!"

"I'm not making this monster to destroy the Rangers." Mewtwovanni said as he attached the Pokéball to the Fuser and called for a Grunt. "I've been gathering materials and ingredients for a special project and I need somebody to retrieve one. So unless you'd like to run errand duty, I suggest you shut your mouth."

As Kabhora muttered angrily to himself, Mewtwovanni strapped a Grunt into the machine and activated it. The grunt wailed as his head and body bulked up, bull-like horns sprouting from his head and shoulders until he had a Tauros head and a similar Tauros face on his chest. His feet turned into hooves, chains draped around his chest, and muscles swelled all over his body as he tore free.

"Taurotar, at your service!" he roared, pawing at the ground with his foot. "Who should I run down!?"

"Nobody right now." Mewtwovanni said. "I need you to retrieve a prize for me; a very rare plant called the Victree Trap."

"As you command!" With a yell, Taurotar vanished.

"Wait!" Mewtwovanni tried to call as he disappeared. "We haven't got the location yet!" Shaking his head, he floated out of the room, yelling "Rhynix! Have you found the location YET!?"

"This is ridiculous." Kabhora growled at Gengron as he left. "We should be out destroying the Rangers, not sitting around waiting for him to complete a scavenger hunt!"

"Patience, my friend." Gengron turned to face him. "He may yet give us the chance, and if he doesn't, we'll just have to take it ourselves."

"Good." Kabhora nodded.

"Rest assured, we will have our revenge." Gengron told him.

* * *

 _Outside Fuji's Lab..._

"Hey, Ryan?" Rick asked as he walked up and the team's leader came running out the door. "Would you mind battling with me?"

"Sorry Rick, I have to get to the café." Ryan said, hastily shoving electrical parts into a bag. "There's been a minor fault in the power and we've gotta get it up and running so we can open again."

"Oh. You need me to help?" he asked. Ryan shook his head.

"No no, me and Joe can take care of it. I'll call everyone once it's fixed." Stepping past Rick, he dashed off for Pallet Town.

"I could battle you." Rick turned as Jessica walked out of the lab. "I don't have anything better to do for now."

"Alright." Rick pulled a Pokéball and they walked a short distance away. "Two on two?"

"Fine by me." Jessica nodded and drew her first Pokéball. "Go, Golbat!"

"Onix, go!" The rock snake appeared from its ball and loomed over the battlefield. "Sandstorm!" As Onix whipped up a cover a blowing sand, Jessica order her Golbat to close in on it.

"Toxic!" Golbat latched onto Onix's rocky skin and injected venom into it, the Rock-type roaring as it was badly poisoned.

"Stone Edge while it's close!" Rick commanded. Onix slammed its tail on the ground and a stone spire burst free, slamming into Golbat and knocking it out of the air.

"Golbat, return!" Jessica called it back and raised a second Pokéball. "Sandslash, go!"

Appearing from its Pokéball, Sandslash disappeared into the cover of the Sandstorm as Rick and his Onix searched for it.

"Defense Curl up, Sandslash!" Jessica called. Inside the sands, Sandslash rolled itself up into a ball, upping its defenses.

"Earthquake!" Onix slammed the ground, sending out a shockwave as the ground rumbled. Sandslash withstood the attack and burrowed underground.

"Dig!" Bursting out of the ground beneath Onix, Sandslash slammed into its chin and depleted the little health its poisoning hadn't drained, knocking it out.

"Onix, return." Rick called it back and drew his next. "Go, Kabutops!"

As the fossil Pokémon was released, it struggled to locate its opponent among the sands. Taking the opportuntiy, Sandslash burrowed underground and struck with another Dig.

"Now, Waterfall!" Rick called. Kabutops coated itself in water and dropped down on Sandslash, dealing heavy damage.

"Slash!" Barely standing thanks to its boosted defenses, Sandslash lashed out with its claws; however, Kabutops likewise managed to just withstand the attack.

"Aqua Jet!" Kabutops shot forward and crashed into Sandslash, knocking it out fully. "I won!"

"Not quite." Jessica held up a Pokéball and released her Golbat back onto the battlefield. "I never said he was knocked out; I just called him back." As Rick blinked in surprise, Golbat flew forward, dodging around Kabutops' slashing blades and landing a Bite on the exhausted Pokémon, finishing it off. "Good battle, though." Sighing in disappointment, Rick sat down as he recalled his Pokémon.

"Not good enough." he said. "I have to get better."

"Well, I could offer some suggestions." Jessica said, sitting down beside him. "If you want."

"Yes, please." Rick turned to face her. "What can I do?"

"Well, first things first, you have to plan ahead based on what's likely to happen, not just basic strategies." she told him. "I had my Sandslash raise its defenses while fighting your Onix because I knew it could handle it and you would probably have a more attack-oriented Pokémon as your second."

"Not to mention calling back your Golbat for later." Rick realized.

"Exactly." Jessica nodded. "If I were you, I would've called Onix back as soon as it was poisoned. That way the Pokéball would've prevented damage from accumulating and Kabutops's threatening Water-typing would've made me think twice about setting up."

"How did it stay up anyway?" Rick asked. "A super effective Stone Edge should've taken it down."

"A combination of Onix focusing more on defense than attack, the Eviolite it was holding, and a Leech Life it snuck in after poisoning Onix. I've trained it to suck health whenever it has a chance." Jessica smiled. "Planning, remember."

"You sure seem to know a lot about Pokémon battling." Rick noted.

"I was raised by Giovanni. His training was...rigorous, shall we say." Jessica told him. "And another thing he taught me is that you're more likely to win if you not only exploit your foe's weaknesses, but actually turn their own strategies against them."

"For example..." Rick prompted.

"For example, I picked Sandslash as my second Pokémon not just because its Ground typing was good against Rock, but because I had seen that you like to use Sandstorm, and that benefits him just as much as you, if not more." she explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Rick agreed.

"Why are you so interested in improving your battling skill all of a sudden, anyway?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, it's just...there's this girl I know..." Rick started.

"Oh really?" Jessica raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, I didn't mean..." Before Rick could explain himself, their Morphers beeped.

"Rangers, we're picking up mutated DNA in Vermillion City." Fuji told them. "Get there and see what's up."

"Got it." Leaping to their feet, the two Rangers took off.

* * *

 _Soon, in Vermillion City..._

As the Rangers arrived in Vermillion, the streets were quiet and empty of citizens. A slight rumbling could be heard in the distance.

"I don't see anyone..." Ryan said. "But do you guys hear that?"

The team quieted as they listened to the sound getting closer and closer. Ginger closed her eyes and listened intently before snapping them open.

"To the side!" she yelled. The teens dove away as Taurotar came bursting through the wall of a building, charging right through where they were standing.

"Where is it?" the Tauros monster snarled as he turned to face them. "Do you know where the Victree Trap is?"

"What in Arceus's name is a Victree Trap?" Ryan asked.

"Wrong answer!" Pawing the ground, Taurotar made to charge.

"Let's do this, guys!" Ryan raised his Morpher and the others followed suit.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

"Arbok!"

Taurotar plowed through the group of Rangers as they finished morphing, knocking them all of their feet.

Leaping to his feet, Ryan swung his Charizard Saber down and Taurotar caught it in one hand, flinging it and the Ranger holding it aside. Ginger snapped her Venusaur Whip and he caught that as well, pulling her in and slamming his head into her.

Rick leapt at him and swung his Golem Mace, but Taurotar ducked under the blow and got behind the Black Ranger, grabbing his arm and twisting. Rick yelled and his weapon dropped to the ground. It felt like his bones were about to snap from how hard his arm was being turned.

"Let him go!" Brent and Allison fired Hydro Pump and Thunderbolt into the beast's back, but he took it like it was nothing. Turning, he flung Rick through the air and he crashed down on top of them.

Jessica swung her Arbok Staff and he knocked it aside, swinging an arm and smacking her hard enough to spin her around. Reaching out, he grabbed the Violet Ranger's arm in the same arm-twisting hold he'd had Rick in.

Gritting her teeth, Jessica managed to reach up with the other hand and press her Morpher.

"Power Booster!" A surge of energy blasted through her body and she yanked forward, flipping Taurotar over her head and flinging him away to crash down hard on the pavement.

Rising upright, Taurotar roared and charged at her, and Jessica ran to meet him. Sliding across the ground, she swung her staff low at his ankles, tripping him up.

"Watch how he attacks!" she called to the others. "He doesn't seem to have much variety."

Getting upright, the Tauros monster bellowed as he came after her. Jessica dodged away and aimed her Arbok Staff.

"Sludge Bomb!" Taurotar spun and took the attack to his back. As he did, Ryan leaped.

"Air Slash!" The attack struck Taurotar in the front, right across the eyes of the Tauros face on his chest. Sparks flew and he was sent flying back. "I think that did something more..."

As Taurotar rose, rocks pelted him in the back as Rick retreived his mace and hurled a Rock Slide. Laughing, Taurotar turned and charged for him.

"His eyes!" Ryan called. "His eyes are his weak point!"

Rick glanced between the approaching creature's head and chest, both of which had faces on them.

"Which..." Before he could ask, Taurotar slammed into Rick and smashed him back against a building. Pulling him free, Taurotar yanked him past and kicked him in the chest, sending him rolling to his friends' feet, demorphing in the process.

"Rick!" The other Rangers stood defensively around him.

"I don't have time for this." Taurotar growled. "I have a plant to hunt!" Turning, he vanished.

"Plant?" Ryan asked as he helped Rick to his feet. "What do you think he means by that?"

"I might have an idea." Allison spoke up. "We should get back to the lab."

* * *

 _Shortly, at Fuji's Lab..._

"The Victree Trap?" Kuai nodded. "Of course I know of it."

"I thought so." Allison said as she and the others stood with Fuji nearby. "I remember reading something about it, but I couldn't remember what exactly."

"It's an old story." Kuai told them. "Back in the day, ninja who believed they were possessed would consume the juices of a plant very similar to a non-sentient Victreebel. It was believed these juices would determine their fate, one way or another."

"That doesn't sound good." Brent said.

"Possession usually manifested in the form of partial transformation into a monstrous creature. If one was worthy, the juices of the Victree Trap would restore oneself to normal. If not, it would complete the transformation." Kuai elaborated, before frowning. "Although those that were fully turned usually seemed to think they were the ones who had been deemed worthy."

"Interesting." Fuji scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps this 'possession' was just a mutation very similar to Mewtwovanni's and your ancestors didn't know it."

"It's possible." Kuai agreed.

"In which case he'll be after the plant in the hopes of transforming fully." Ryan realized. "We can't let that happen."

"Indeed we cannot." Kuai agreed. "The plant grows in the Safari Zone just north of my hometown of Fuschia. I shall make some arrangements to see that it is moved to somewhere safe."

"Meanwhile, we should send somebody to watch the Safari Zone up close." Ryan suggested. "That way if that thing does show up there, we can interfere before he can tear up the place too badly."

"I'll go." Rick volunteered. "As a former Gym Leader, I can enter without paying the usual fee. I'll call if anything happens."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you anyway, Rick." Kuai said, standing up. "Let's be on our way."

"You can take the Onix Zord." Fuji told them. "It's the fastest way to get you both there."

"Right." The two descended into the sub-lab as the rest stayed behind to monitor things from there, entering the Onix Carrier Zord and burrowing out towards Fuschia City.

"So, Rick..." Kuai sat back and looked at him. "What happened out there?"

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"You had a clear shot at that monster's weak spot. Why didn't you take it?" he specified.

"I didn't know if Ryan was referring to its chest eyes or head eyes." Rick cursed. "And now I forgot to ask him before we left."

"Mmm. Indecision is in many ways one of the biggest weaknesses out there." the ninja said as the Onix Zord ascended towards the surface.

"Gee, thanks." Rick muttered.

"It wasn't meant as an insult. It was meant as a suggestion to improve." Kuai said as they broke the surface and both hopped out. Kuai looked around and spotted a decently large boulder the Onix had uprooted. "Take this for example." Kuai walked over and ran his hand over it. "Ninja like myself can feel the weaknesses in most objects such as this. This boulder has two potential ones." He tapped two different spots on opposite ends of the boulder.

"And you're going to teach me that?" Rick asked.

"No, it's far beyond your capabilities as of yet." Kuai shook his head. "My point is that there are two possibilities and it's impossible to tell which is the true one. If I strike one..." He drew back a fist and punched, to no effect. Kuai pulled back his hand, shaking it and wincing. "I may get the wrong one, but at least I know now."

"But, you still made the wrong choice." Rick said in confusion.

"Yes, but I won't do so next time." Stepping to the other side of the boulder, Kuai punched and the entire thing shattered to chunks. "Because I learned. In the same way, if you had struck at either of the monster's possible weak points, you would know where to swing this time even if you had made the wrong choice. Because you made no action, you have no answers." He placed his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Generally speaking, making no decision is usually worse than making the wrong decision."

"Yeah...okay." Rick nodded. "Thanks for the suggestion."

"Right. Now, you get to the Safari Zone." Kuai whirled and took off. "And I'll see what I can do about moving those plants!"

* * *

 _Soon, at the Safari Zone..._

As Rick flashed his old Gym Leader credentials at the official manning the Safari Zone's gate and entered, he spotted a familiar face.

"Misty? Hey, Misty!" The Cerulean Gym Leader turned to look at him as he came running up to her, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Rick?" she said.

"Just, uh, inspecting the Safari Zone." he said.

"No, I'M inspecting the Safari Zone." Misty held up a clipboard. "It's that time of the month and my turn in the rotation."

"I mean, I'm checking it for..." Misty turned and walked away and Rick raced to catch up with her. "For a friend." he finished. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Misty asked as she looked around and took notes on the Pokémon inhabiting the location.

"About before." he said. "I've been thinking about what you said, and doing some training..." Misty turned to face him.

"And...?" she asked hopefully.

"And..." Rick frowned as he heard a crashing sound from the brush. Looking at it, he narrowed his eyes as it came closer.

"Sounds like something big." Misty said. "Maybe a herd of Tauros. We should take several steps back."

"Right..." The two of them backed away as Rick prayed it was in fact just Pokémon. After a moment, Taurotar came tearing through.

"It's got to be here somewhere. Rhynix said so." he muttered to himself before noticing the two people standing there. "You, where is the Victree Trap?" he demanded.

"Being moved." Rick bluffed. He had no idea if Kuai had rallied anyone to action; probably that fast he hadn't. "Away to somewhere else."

"What!?" Taurotar stomped his foot. "Tell me where!"

"Misty, get out of here!" Rick shouted. "I'll deal with him."

"Are you insane?" Misty drew a Pokéball and sent out her Starmie. "I'm a Gym Leader! We do not turn tail and run!"

"No, you don't..." Rick started, but Taurotar charged before he could warn her.

"Psychic!" Waves of psychic energy flowed from Misty's Starmie, but Taurotar merely shook his head and kept moving. Rick tackled Misty out of the way as he smashed into her Starmie. Grabbing it, he slammed a punch into the Pokémon's center and knocked it out easily, tossing it to her feet.

"He...he knocked it out with ease?" Misty's eyes widened. "It didn't even hurt him!"

"Move!" Rick pulled Misty to her feet as she recalled her Starmie. "He's too powerful!" Misty gave no complaints this time and the two took off into the dense jungle, Taurotar chasing close behind.

'We've got to keep away from him until I can get her out of here.' Rick thought to himself. Fortunately, having to smash through the dense undergrowth was slowing their larger pursuer down.

The two entered a clearing and found themselves running down a slope. Drawing a Pokéball, Rick released his Omastar.

"Hydro Pump the slope!" he commanded. "Really muck it up!" Omastar blasted the ground with water until it was slick with mud. Recalling it, Rick drew another ball. "Go, Onix!"

As Taurotar came running out and onto the slope, his legs flew out from under him and he slid down, right into Onix at the bottom.

"Now, Bind!" Onix wrapped its body around Taurotar and squeezed as it pushed against him. "Now, while you have the chance." Rick told Misty. "I'll hold him off."

"No way." she shook her head. "I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this." She drew a Pokéball and readied to send out her Golduck. "Now keep it steady."

"We can't defeat it with Pokémon attacks!" Rick said as he grabbed her arm.

Taurotar pulled himself free and grabbed onto Onix. The rock snake slithered free of his grip, flicking its tail and sending him flying away. Taurotar rolled to his feet and stomped, making to charge.

"Sandstorm!" Rick commanded and Onix began executing the order. "His fighting style is really only charges, grabs, and grapples." Rick said, recalling Onix back as he finished. "So we'll give him a smaller target." He sent out Corsola into the storm.

As Taurotar charged through, he found himself shielding his eyes as he tried to find an enemy that wasn't there anymore.

"Power Gem, on his chest!" Rick ordered. Taurotar roared in pain as his weak spot was pelted by gems, drawing back a foot and kicking Corsola out. Rick called it back into its ball midflight. "That sounded like it hurt. Now, let's move."

"Where was all this skill when you fought me?" Misty asked as they ran.

"Like I said, been practicing." Rick told her. They found themselves at the base of a tall cliff, steep slopes on either side of them.

"There's no way out." Misty realized. "We have to turn back."

"Got you!" The two turned to find Taurotar blocking the exit. "Now tell me where the plant is, or I'll crush you!"

'Crap.' Rick looked up. His Onix might be able to reach the top, but that would put it at risk when Taurotar charged. But it was either that, or...

"Fine, crush you it is!" Taurotar lowered his head and charged them, and Rick made the call.

"Behind me!" Pushing Misty back, he raised his Morpher. "Poké Power, unleash! Golem!" As Rick morphed into his suit, Misty stared at him in shock.

"Rick, you're a..." she started.

"I know." Drawing his Golem Mace, he stood ready to meet Taurotar, who had stopped on seeing him morph. "Now, let me handle this." As Taurotar charged again, he raised his mace and slammed it down. "Earthquke!" The shockwave sent the running beast falling onto his face.

"You'll pay for that!" the Tauros monster snarled as he stood.

"We'll see." Rick pressed his Morpher. "Guys, morph and get here as soon as possible."

"We're on our way." Ryan told him as he hung up.

Taurotar rushed him again and Rick drew back his mace. "Double-Edge!" Swinging it, he struck Taurotar straight in the chest before he could hit him, sending the monster flying back and rolling to a stop with a groan of pain.

"So..." Misty looked him up and down. "This is why you left?"

"Yeah..." Rick shrugged.

"Hey!" The other Rangers came running up to join him as Taurotar struggled to his feet. "Nice work holding him off."

"Thanks." Rick indicated for Misty to give them some space and she backed up. "Now let's end this rodeo." The Rangers all drew their weapons and combined them together.

"Poké Blaster!"

Jessica boosted her Morpher and aimed her Arbok Staff, the head shifting to point straight ahead.

"Maximum Power, Sludge Wave!"

"Fire!"

Taurotar screamed in pain as the two attacks struck him and he was blown apart, disappearing in a fiery blast.

* * *

 _Back at Team Rocket HQ..._

"Looks like he wasn't so great after all." Rhynix noted as he, Gengron, Kabhora, and Mewtwovanni watched the events unfold.

"He's not done yet." Mewtwovanni raised a glowing green hand. "Grow!"

* * *

 _Back at the Safari Zone..._

"We've got trouble." Rick noted as Taurotar was reformed to tower over them. The monster raised a hooved foot and stomped down, the Rangers and Misty diving aside and avoiding getting crushed.

"Onix Carrier Zord!" At Ryan's call the massive Zord dug free and opened to release the rest of the Zords from inside. Jessica's three Venomzords arrived to join them.

"Head out of the Safari Zone." Rick told Misty. "I'll see you out there once we deal with this."

"Right." The Cerulean Gym Leader turned and ran for the exit as the Rangers leaped into their Zords.

"Poké Onix Megazord!" Rick called. The Blastoise, Charizard, Golem, and Pikachu Zords combined with the pieces of the Onix Zord.

"Mega Venomzord!" Jessica combined her Arbok, Tentacruel, and Weezing Zords with the Venusaur Zord and joined them, the two Megazords standing across from Taurotar.

Roaring, Taurotar charged at the pair of giant robots as the Poké Onix Megazord raised its Charizard Blades and slashed out. Catching the weapon, Taurotar spun the Megazord around and grabbed its Charizard arm.

"He's twisting my Zord!" Ryan called to the others as alarms went off at his station. "Jess, get him off of us!"

The Mega Venomzord manuvered behind Taurotar and shot the Tentacruel's tendrils out, wrapping around him and pulling back. As the tentacles began to sting him, Taurotar released the other Megazord and turned.

"Damage is critical." Ryan reported. "Our left arm is out of commission."

Taurotar charged and rammed into the Mega Venomzord, Jessica struggling to keep it steady.

"I've got him for the moment." she told the others. "But I don't know how long I can hold him!"

"Just hold on." The Poké Onix Megazord raised the Onix Drill and it began to spin.

"Drill Run!" they all called and it rushed forward, striking Taurotar in the back. Shrugging it off, he raised a foot and kicked backwards, knocking them back. With a heave, he threw the Mega Venomzord away from him. Sparks flew around Jessica's cockpit as it crashed to the ground.

"I'm down!" she called. "Damage to the central power core. This thing isn't getting up."

"He's only got a couple moves. We just need something that can work around them." Rick contemplated. "Got it! Ryan, can you detach the Charizard?"

"Gladly." Ryan separated his Zord from the Megazord and it weakly returned to its spot in the Onix Zord.

"Jessica, you're up." Rick called.

"Got it." As she returned to the Arbok Zord, it separated and rose up, taking the Charizard's place on Poké Onix Megazord. The Violet Ranger joined them in the cockpit.

"Poké Onix Megazord: Venom Mode!" they called as the Arbo-Spear took the Charizard Blades' place on the robot's hip.

Bellowing, Taurotar charged into them and the Poké Onix Megazord raised its arms, grabbing and holding him back. The hydraulics in their legs hummed.

"The Onix is too strong for him to overpower..." Rick explained. Slipping free, Taurotar manuvered behind the Megazord and tried to twist its Arbok arm.

"And my Zord's spring-technology makes it too flexible for him to harm that way." Jessica smiled under helmet. "Good thinking."

Raising the Megazord's leg, Rick kicked back into Taurotar's knee, knocking him off balance and allowing the Megazord to flip him over their shoulder and slam him to the ground. As he pulled himself up, the Arbo-Spear attached to their arm.

"Double Drill Strike!" Charging forward with both arms spinning, the Poké Onix Megazord struck straight into Taurotar's weak spots, sliding to a halt as he let out a low moan and collapsed, exploding once more.

"Excellent work, guys." Ryan called to them from his Zord. "Especially you, Rick."

* * *

 _Shortly, in Fuschia City..._

"So, Poké Rangers, huh?" Misty folded her arms. Rick shuffled his feet nervously as he and the other stood outside the Pokémon Center.

"Yeah..." He looked up at her. "Please keep this a secret, okay? Nobody is supposed to know."

"Of course." Misty nodded. "Look, Rick, I'm sorry for doubting you. I see now that you're still dedicated to your training; you've just found something more important to deal with. It's just...you didn't call for so long, I thought you were ashamed of yourself or something."

"I've just been busy, but you're right." Rick told her. "There's no excuse for not keeping in touch with your best friend, and I'm the one who should be apologizing for it."

"Well, just don't repeat the mistake." Misty said with a smile.

"And I want you to know, when all of this is done, I intend to return to training." he said determinedly. "I don't know if there'll be any interest in having me as a Gym Leader again after running out on the position, but who knows? We've tackled bigger obstacles."

"We sure have." Misty laughed. "Well, I better get back to Cerulean. I have a Gym to run."

"See you around?" Rick asked. Misty moved in closer and pulled him into a hug.

"You sure will." she said.

As Misty waved to the team and walked away, Allison looked around nervously.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." she suggested. "Being back here makes me nervous."

"Oh, yeah, this is where you grew up, isn't it?" Ryan asked.

As the Rangers walked away and continued talking, a figured watched them from the shadow of a rooftop.

"So, this is where you've gone." he said, narrowing his eyes. Leaping down, he made to follow the team as they returned home.

* * *

Next Time: Allison's past finally catches up to her. With no backup in sight, it's up to her to get out of this situation alone. Find out if she's up to the task next time in "Night of the Ninja"


	23. Chapter 21-Night of the Ninja

_Under Fuji's Lab..._

Allison yawned as she entered the basement and headed for her room off to the side. Rick was already asleep in his room; Jessica had been offered a place as well, but had chosen to stay with her brother instead. It had been a long, hard day.

Not long after the Rangers had dealt with Taurotar, Kabhora and Gengron had showed up in Pewter City with a group of G-Spliced. Dealing with both of them and the foot soldiers had been a long and trying battle, but eventually the Rangers had forced them to flee.

After they had dealt with that, she had returned to the lab and waited for her dad to get back. He showed up late in the evening with the news that the Victree Trap had been moved. He had gotten in contact with his brother Koga and alerted him to the danger, and the Fuschia Gym Leader had moved the plant to a secret location under his gym.

Allison shuddered as she thought about it. She had seen glimpses of the sort of ninja traps her uncle had under his gym. Team Rocket would be in for a challenge even if they figured out where it was.

Now it was about ten o'clock at night and Allison was more than ready to crash. Flopping down on her bed, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Allison snapped her eyes open a moment later and glanced at the clock. Barely a minute had passed since she lay down. What had...?

The Yellow Ranger's eyes narrowed as she noticed a cool breeze flowing through her door. She was pretty sure she hadn't left that open, and she was pretty sure there shouldn't be a breeze inside the building.

Standing, Allison warily approached the open doorway and peeked through. Nobody in sight. Frowning, she stepped out and headed for the stairs up into the lab.

When she reached the top, she found that the front door was wide open. Okay, she definitely hadn't left that open. Something had to be wrong.

As she turned to try and run downstairs to alert the others living there, something sharp stabbed into Allison's arm. Looking down, she found a tiny blowdart sticking there.

Allison pulled it free as she began to become woozy. Throwing it aside, she continued on towards the stairs, becoming more and more tired with every step.

"H..." she started to call for help and a hand clamped over her mouth. Allison struggled against it, but whatever was in her veins was weakening her too much. Her vision dimmed and before long she passed out.

Picking her unconscious form up. the figure that had grabbed her flung her over his shoulder and dashed out the door, carefully closing it behind him before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, and Persia shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

Allison groaned as she woke and sat up. Her vision was still blurry and she couldn't make out much of her surroundings. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked and tried to figure out where she was.

The floor underneath her was hard wood, no carpeting or cushioning of any kind. The room was dim, lit only by a few candles strategically placed around the edges. Her whole body ached from laying on the uncomfortable surface.

"About time you woke up." Allison twisted to look at the figure in the shadows. "That stuff was only supposed to knock you out for an hour."

Blinking, the figure at last came into focus as he stepped forward.

"Koga..." Allison growled. Her uncle frowned.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you eventually?" he asked.

"I kinda hoped..." Allison pulled herself to her feet. "How did you...?"

"I saw you and your friends while you were here in Fuschia." he told her. "Followed you back to your base."

"Shouldn't you have been moving the Victree Trap?" Allison asked. "My dad did tell you that..."

"Yes, Kuai explained that Team Rocket is seeking it." he answered. "And yes, I should've been moving it at that time, but I could not ignore my chance to locate you. You're simply lucky nothing happened to the plant in the meantime."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Allison told him. "You risked the..."

"That is your fault. You and your father." Koga shook his head. "If you had not run away, if Kuai had not hidden that he knew where you were, I would've not have had to do so."

Before Allison could object, he turned away.

"But let's not argue about that right now. I'm sure you're wondering where you are and what you're doing here."

"I'm guessing I'm in Fuschia." Allison said. "Probably under the Gym."

"Correct." Koga nodded. "Do you remember what I said when you asked to leave before?"

"You said I couldn't leave until I was a full ninja." she recalled. "And that I was years away from being ready to take the test to do so."

"And you said that you didn't care, that you didn't want to take the test." Koga went on. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Obviously not." Allison told him. "If I had, you wouldn't have had to kidnap me to get me here."

"Fair point." Koga agreed. "I have to say, I was quite surprised to discover you were a Poké Ranger." he said as he turned back to face her. "Have you at last discovered the secret of your healing powers?"

"The...secret?" she asked in confusion.

"The truth of what weakens them." Koga said. "It is not combat itself that lessens their capability; rather, it is the DESIRE for combat that does so."

"I began to suspect as much." Allison admitted. "But that still means I don't want to come train with you."

"Mmm." Koga shook his head. "Well, we shall see just how much you don't."

"What do you mean?" Allison asked nervously.

"Your mission with the Poké Rangers is noble." Koga said. "I respect it, but at the same time, I feel it is your place to return and finish your training. So, I am giving you one chance."

"A chance to what?" Allison wondered.

"You will take the test." Koga said. "Now. If you pass, you will be an official ninja and may return to your team."

"And if I fail?" Allison demanded.

"Then you will be staying here, one way or another, until you are able to do so." he said. "It's up to you to prove that you're ready to be out there."

"Fine." Allison grumbled. "I'll take your stupid challenge."

"You will fail." Koga assured her. He gestured at a door behind her. "So let us get it out of the way. Behind this door are three connected rooms, each containing a scroll. Obtain all three and give them to me, without ANY damage to them. If they are even slightly messed up, you will fail. If you can collect them safely, you will pass."

Glancing down, Allison realized her Morpher was still on her wrist.

"Use your Ranger powers if you wish." Koga answered her unasked question. "A ninja uses every tool at their disposal. I assure you, they will not make your task easy." Drawing a pellet, he slammed it to the ground and a cloud of smoke filled the room. When it cleared, he was gone.

"Begin!" his voice rang out from nowhere. Allison breathed in deeply and entered the first room.

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's base..._

"Taurotar was a complete failure." Rhynix muttered. "And now, it seems the plant has been moved to a new location."

"Do you know where?" Mewtwovanni asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Rhynix sighed.

"We could always try and beat the answer out of the Rangers." Gengron suggested.

"I think you guys have failed enough at that already." Mewtwovanni said. "Fortunately, I have other ways of collecting info. Persia should be back by now."

"Indeed." Gengron and Kabhora whirled around as Persia appeared out of nowhere behind them.

"How did you do that?" Gengron asked. Persia chuckled.

"A special trick." she explained. "Once per day, as long as I'm not under direct observation, I can make myself completely undetectable, by any means, until I choose to let my presence be known again."

"Now that the Rangers are aware of our cameras, I sent her to spy on them and keep us informed of their actions." Mewtwovanni explained. "Do you know what they've done with the Victree Trap?"

"It's been moved under the Fuschia City Gym." she informed him. "The leader there, Koga, is one of the most dangerous ninjas in the world. It will be tricky to retrieve."

"Couldn't you have snuck in while you were undetected?" Gengron asked.

"I could've." Persia agreed. "But those were not my orders, and it's been made very clear to me that I am to follow orders exactly."

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow, I suppose." Rhynix said. "Then you can go retrieve it."

"I am not a very patient person." Mewtwovanni walked over the wall of Pokémon and looked it over. "If it's a ninja we must get past, then perhaps what we need is our own ninja."

"What are you thinking?" Rhynix asked as Persia went to retrieve a Grunt. Mewtwovanni plucked a ball from the shelf and examined it.

"The most ninja-like Pokémon in our arsenal should allow us to make something as sneaky as it is lethal." He set it up in the Fuser as Persia returned with a Grunt to be mutated.

As the Fuser was activated, the Grunt wailed as a green, insectoid exoskeleton grew over his entire body bit by bit, even covering his face, leaving nothing showing. Dozens of small wings grew from his back, vibrating slightly. Pulling himself free, he stood.

"Master." Dropping to one knee, he bowed to Mewtwovanni. "I am Scythless. What are my orders?"

"This is your plan?" Kabhora asked incredulously. "That thing doesn't even have eyes."

"That does not mean I cannot see." Scythless stated. The mini-wings all over his back buzzed. "One does not necessarily need eyes to view the world around them."

"Scythless, I need you to infiltrate the Fuschia City Pokémon Gym and steal a plant known as the Victree Trap from within." Mewtwovanni told him. "Are you up for it?"

"I shall not fail you." Scythless stood and teleported away. Persia yawned loudly.

"Well, if we're done here, I'm going to bed for the night." she said as she left the room. "You guys can tell me how it works out in the morning."

* * *

 _Under the Fuschia Gym..._

Allison found herself in a long hallway, the light of an open space glowing at the other end. As she walked towards it, she couldn't shake a sense of nervousness.

She wasn't ready for this. This test was made for ninja with YEARS more training that she had. There was no way she was passing it, but if she didn't, her uncle wouldn't let her leave again.

She couldn't let that happen. Her friends needed her. The world needed her. She'd have to fight her way out if he wouldn't come to his senses.

"Guys?" She pressed her Morpher and tried to contact her friends. "You there?" Nothing. She figured he would've blocked the communication signal somehow, but it was worth a shot.

Stepping into the open, Allison looked up to find the ceiling of this room was far, far above. She was deeper underground than she had thought. About two thirds of the way up, a scroll seemed to float in midair. She suspected it was suspended by a string too thin to see from this far away.

Immediately beneath it, two sprays of water collided, just narrowly missing soaking the paper. They were fired from two fountains set on the wall to each side, meeting in the middle before splashing down into a pool on the floor. The rest of every wall was covered wtih a random assortment of miniscule platforms, far too small to stand on, for most people anyway.

Closing her eyes, Allison focused on the things around her, trying to pick up on traps.

When her father became one with his surroundings, it was by detecting the airflow. When Ginger did it, it was the sound and rhythm of the universe. Hers was a little bit different.

Thanks to her healing abilities, Allison could detect the life force that flowed through everything around her. Even inorganic matter had some form of it, albeit less powerful and harder to detect. Through this, she could sense her surroundings.

Allison frowned. She was picking up several thin strands crisscrossing the entire room up to the scroll. Trip wires? She didn't detect any traps that they could lead to though...

Opening her eyes, Allison approached the lowest one and leaned in to examine it. It was definitely there, a thin, barely perceptible wire. Allison reached out and lightly ran her finger along it, ready to leap back to safety should it snap and spring a trap on her.

At her touch, it immediately broke. Allison tensed, but no trap was sprung. Instead, the wire snaked away...and then another did too, and another.

Allison cursed as she realized the trap. There weren't a bunch of strings, there was only one. The one holding the scroll above the water.

Leaping up, her foot connected with one of the tiny platforms on the wall and she sprung higher, grabbing the string's two severed ends in each hand. Her feet landed on another pair of platforms and she stood there, holding the string and keeping the scroll from falling.

"Stupid stupid stupid." she muttered to herself. "Why didn't I think of that?"

The test was to jump and climb to the scroll and grab it without touching the string, she realized. Once the string broke, the scroll would fall into the spray below and the test would be failed.

It was too late for that now. The string was already snapped. As soon as she let go, that scroll was falling, and if even a drop of water got on it, she would fail.

There was no way she could get up there before it fell. This low part of the room had plenty of platforms to use, but the higher it went the sparser they became, and the thicker the web of string. She would never make it quick enough.

'Maybe if I morph...' she thought, but she couldn't let go to reach for her Morpher. Twisting as much as she dared, she tried to jostle one of the Pokéballs on her waist loose.

As one finally fell, she stuck out her foot and caught it button-side down. To her surprise, it didn't open.

"Of course." she growled. Her uncle must've taken her Pokémon and replaced them with empty balls. She could almost hear his voice admonishing her. 'Pokémon are not tools, they are help. You do this alone.'

Raising her foot, she managed to fling the Pokéball up towards her wrist. It pressed against her Morpher.

"Poké Power, unleash! Pikachu!" she called, and in a flash of yellow she morphed into her Ranger uniform. "Pikachu Striker!" Opening her hand slightly, she managed to summon her weapon while still keeping ahold of the string.

Aiming, she pointed it towards the fountain on the opposite wall of herself. If she could just get the angle right...

Closing her eyes, Allison felt for the string webbing across the room. She adjusted her weapon until it was aimed down an opening between them all.

"Thunderbolt!" The blast struck true and blew the fountain off the wall. With nothing to focus it, the water spray poured down into the pool below, no longer shooting across the room.

Allison breathed a sigh of relief that none of the debris had hit the string. That was damned good luck. She'd be needing a lot more of that.

Allison tried to look for the one on her wall. She couldn't see or aim at it very well. She turned her weapon around and aimed vaguely up. Focusing, she lined it up and fired, not bothering to worry about the string this time. The second fountain was blown off and the string started to unravel as the blast blew several more breaks into it.

As the second spray of water weakened, she let go of the now useless string she was holding and leaped, grabbing the scroll as it fell and landing on the other side of the pool. She examined her prize. No wet marks. Good. She didn't dare open it; that wasn't part of the test and there was every chance it would be rigged to damage itself if opened. She wouldn't risk it.

On the opposite end of the room, a door creaked open and Allison headed towards it, finding a bag labeled "For Carrying Scrolls" on the other side. After examining it to ensure the bag wouldn't damage the scroll, she slipped it in and sealed it shut.

"Not bad." Koga admitted as he observed the first part of the test. "But it gets much more difficult from here."

* * *

 _Above, in the actual Gym..._

'Interesting.' Scythless thought as he stood in the doorway, facing a seemingly empty room. The wings on his back quivered as he felt the airflow around him. The were invisible walls all throughout this place.

If he had to guess, he would say the walls were alarm rigged at this time of night. If he touched one, it would alert the Gym Leader of his presence.

Fortunately, invisibility was useless against him. His wings may not let him fly, but with them he could easily "see" where everything was. He walked casually through the twists and turns of the invisible maze, not even slowing down until he reached the end.

Kneeling, he placed a hand on the floor and felt. He could feel the air in the open spaces below. There were levels belowground, and that must be where the plant was located.

Searching, he located a trapdoor down and after checking for alarms pulled it open. Descending, he felt through the air in the rooms around him until he located the Victree Trap.

Heading for its location, he found himself in front of a wall of flame. He could sense that it extended for some distance ahead, too far to simply run or dive through without getting badly burned. It covered the entire area, you couldn't get past it from any direction.

'Clever.' Scythless thought as he held out a hand. 'But not nearly enough so.' Controlling the air around the fires, he drew it away. With no oxygen to feed them, the flames died down and went out.

Strolling forward, Scythless picked up the Victree Trap and chuckled to himself.

"All too easy." he declared as he returned to the top floor. Making his way back through the maze, he exited the Gym and took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, below..._

Allison stared down the hallway to the next room, blinking. The walls of this corridor were roaring with intense flames. She could feel the heat from where she was standing. There was no way she would get through without the bag and scroll at the very least getting singed, and probably bursting into flames.

She closed her eyes and tried to sense what was in the walls. They were solid, with the exception of the pipes bringing the fire fuel and something that really seemed like electrical insulation. She wasn't going to be blowing the system with her powers.

This must be a test beyond her capabilities, she thought. There was some trick to it that she just didn't know because her training didn't get that far.

"Use everything at my disposal." she muttered, taking inventory. Her Ranger powers weren't going to be of any use in dealing with this problem. The only other things she had were the bag and the scroll, both of which were completely useless.

'That's all I have though.' she thought. 'I can't do this then.'

No, wait. Frowning, Allison turned and walked back into the previous room. That wasn't quite true. This room was done, so she was free to use anything in it that she could. That gave her a bunch of thin string, and, she realized as she glanced at the pool in the center, water.

"Of course!" Allison almost facepalmed. What counters fire? Water does, and she had as much as she could ever need.

Somehow, she didn't think dousing the flames would work. The constant fuel supply would overcome it. But maybe...

She knelt and dipped the bag with the scroll into the water just enough to dampen the bag, while leaving the scroll in it dry for the moment. Turning, she took off before it had a chance to soak through and ran through the flaming hallway.

Steam flew from the bag as she made a mad dash for safety, skidding to a halt on the other side before anything could burst into flame. She examined the bag. It was completely dry and had a slight black spot on it, but the scroll inside was untouched, and that was the important part.

She looked at the room before her. There was no floor, only a small platform in front of her and another directly across the pit. A rope hung in the center, dangling down into the pit, with the scroll tied to it further up.

As Allison stepped forward to look into the pit, the floor under her foot clicked and flames roared to life in it, igniting the rope.

"Idiot!" Allison admonished herself, leaping out and grabbing onto it. Raising her Pikachu Striker, she slashed the rope and let the flaming bottom drop into the fire. "At least I got rid of the time limit..."

As she spoke, the rope started to descend. She looked up and realized a geared mechanism on the ceiling was lowering it down towards the flames.

Climbing as fast as she could, the Yellow Ranger ascended towards the scroll. Reaching it, she made to grab it free, but halted at the last moment. Looking closer, she realized how precisely it had been tied. If she tried to yank or cut it free, the string tying it would dig into the paper. No doubt that would count as damage and cause her to fail.

She realized the trap was made to cause panic, make her grab the scroll without realizing, or rush at untying it. She looked down at the flames below, severing as much as rope below her as possible to buy her some more time. She didn't have nearly the time it would take to untie this thing.

Looking up, she examined the mechanism lowering her. Pulling back her Pikachu Striker, she hurled it up and through the gears, jamming them. The rope jolted to a halt.

Allison carefully unwound the rope from the scroll, ignoring the straining gears above and roaring flames below. It took her nearly ten minutes, but she finally managed to get it free and slip it into the bag. Climbing higher, she grabbed her weapon free and leaped for the platform on the opposite side of the room.

As she landed, the door slid open to reveal a staircase leading up. After a quick check to make sure she couldn't sense anything strange about the stairwell, she climbed up towards the top.

* * *

 _Back at Team Rocket HQ..._

"Excellent." Mewtwovanni held up the Victree Trap and grinned. "In and out without anyone the wiser."

"I am glad you are pleased." Scythless nodded. "Is there any other way I could be of service?"

Mewtwovanni turned to Rhynix and held out the plant.

"Take this and have the juices extracted, then put them into storage." he commanded. "I will need them at a later date." Turning back to Scythless as his admin went to do so, he narrowed his eyes. "Now that we have our prize, I want that Gym Leader punished for working against us. Kill him."

"It would be my pleasure." Scythless bowed and teleported back to Fuschia.

* * *

 _Just under the gym..._

Allison arrived at the top of the stairs to find a small metal room with the third scroll hanging from the wall. Immediately, she started to sense for what the trap was.

Before she had the chance to, a pair of fingers jammed into her left side and she felt that arm go numb. Leaping away, she saw Koga flip over and land between her and the scroll.

"You've done well to get this far, my niece." he admitted. "But I'm afraid this is where your test ends."

Turning, he swung his fist towards the scroll on the wall. Realizing what he was trying, Allison leaped and grabbed his arm, holding it back.

"Oh no you don't." she said with gritted teeth. Spinning free and behind her, Koga kicked her in the back and she barely managed to catch herself before she slammed into the scroll.

"This is your final test." Koga declared as he grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the scroll before she could grab it. "If you can get to it without me stopping you or damaging it, you win." Smirking, he swung his foot up towards the bag she had tied to her hip.

Allison jerked away to avoid him striking it, using her morphed strength to shove him away.

"Get back." she called, raising her Pikachu Striker. "You can't beat me like this."

"I wouldn't use your powers much." Koga chuckled, indicating the metal room. "I know you don't like me, but you don't want to kill me, do you?" Allison looked around and realized she was right. If she fired off any electricity in here, it would be conducted all over the place. It would kill her uncle and fry the scroll on the wall.

As she was having this realization, Koga leaped in and kicked her in the hand, causing her weapon to fly from her grip and slide across the floor. Another kick to the head staggered her and he reached out with his hand, pressing her Morpher and deactivating it.

"You are NOT ready." Koga said firmly, drawing a kunai and hurling it towards the scroll on the wall. Leaping over, Allison stuck out her hand and tried to catch it, letting out a scream as the blade pierced into her palm. Looking down, she saw that it was stabbed clear through, straight out the back of her hand.

As she pulled it free, Koga shook his head sadly.

"Remember that pain." he told her. "That's the pain of not accepting what your elders tell you." Drawing a second kunai, he pulled back to throw it.

The sound of laughter interrupted him. Glancing behind him, Koga found Scythless standing in the room, watching.

"I am quite fortunate today." the Scyther mutant remarked. "Not only to do I get to kill you, but you've left one of the Rangers in no condition to face me."

Koga hurled his weapon and Scythless caught it between two fingers.

"You shall have to do better than that if you wish to defeat me." Scythless chided. Koga leaped forward, striking towards the creature, but it nimbly avoided every hit. Grabbing her uncle's arm, it twisted, swinging its other hand down towards his neck in a chop while he was distracted. Koga dropped to the floor.

Allison watched the wings of his back buzz as Koga spun and kicked at the monster's knee, Scythless sidestepping the attempt before kicking the floored Gym Leader in the chest.

Koga flipped to his feet and came at him again.

"Why do you not let your niece face me?" Scythless asked as he avoided the attacks. "A normal person such as yourself is no match."

"She is not ready." Koga growled. "And I will not let you have her before she is."

As Koga pursued the fleeing creature, his breathing became more and more labored. Before long, he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

"I do not think so." Scythless shook his head. "You will find it hard to fight me without air."

Fighting through the pain in her hand, Allison pressed her Morpher.

"Poké Power, unleash! Pikachu!" she called, morphing. Raising her Pikachu Striker, she leaped at Scythless and swung.

Abandoning what he was doing, Scythless dodged away from her attacks.

"You finally enter the fray." he mocked as he backed away. "I hope you are better than your uncle seems to think."

Allison tried her utmost to strike him, but he could see all of her attacks coming. She realized he must be sensing the air flow much like her father does. As she swung down, Scythless sidestepped and pinned her weapon under his foot. Reaching out with his other hand, he grabbed her throat and squeezed.

"You really are not ready." he said sadly. Allison gasped as he clenched harder, grabbing at his arm with her other hand and trying to pull free.

Her vision was going black. She glanced over and saw her uncle rising unsteadily to his feet. If only he would leave, she could fire off some electric attacks and turn this around.

Suddenly, a thought occured to her: just how careful her uncle was. Everything about this challenge had been meticulously planned. Even if he knew for certain that she would never want to kill him, would he leave that up to her?

Twisting, the Yellow Ranger lifted her foot and swung at Scythless's head. He saw the attack coming and ducked, but it allowed her to slip free and leap over near the Scroll.

'Arceus, I hope I'm right about this.' she prayed. Grabbing the scroll off the wall, she raised her Pikachu Striker and slammed it to the floor.

"Thunderbolt!" Electricity spread throughout the room, zapping Scythless as he yelled in pain. As she suspected, Koga merely stood there, the electricity not conducting into him. He had insulated footwear.

Leaping over Scythless's head before he could regain his bearings, she fired another Thunderbolt into his back, damaging his wings. Landing on her feet, she kicked the creature in the stomach and sent him flying.

"What...what have you done?" Scythless asked as he stood, looking around in confusion, no longer able to detect much of anything.

"Ended this." she declared, raising her Pikachu Striker. "Thunder!" The bolt fired up into the roof, flowing through it and coming out to crash down on Scythless. He roared in pain as the attack blew him to bits.

Gasping, Allison lowered her weapon and sighed in victory, stuffing the final scroll in the bag.

A green sphere descended through the roof, gathering Scythless's remains and reforming him. As he started to grow, Allison grabbed her uncle and dragged him up the stairs. Scythless's enlarging tore through the Gym as he staggered free.

"You stay here. I'll handle this." Allison said as she let her uncle take a seat outside. "Onix Carrier Zord!"

The Onix Zord arrived and Allison leaped inside it, traveling through its segments until she reached the Scyther Zord. Since it was connected to Ginger's Morpher and not hers, she had to manually activate it. Once she fired it up, the Onix opened and she jumped free.

"Let's do this!" she called as she faced off with Scythless.

"Indeed." Scythless leaped forward to strike and she manuvered the Scyther Zord away. Raising its blades, she slashed out, but Scythless caught the strike between his fingers.

Twisting, he threw the Scyther Zord aside and it slammed into a building. Alarms blared around Allison. This thing wasn't meant to take hits; she couldn't let it happen again.

"Pikachu Zord!" Her regular Zord jumped free of the Onix as leaped at Scythless, who turned and grabbed it. "Thunder!" Electricity blasted free of the Zord, zapping Scythless and leaving him open as she piloted the Scyther Zord to leap at his back, slashing through his wing sensors.

"No!" Scythless yelped as he dropped the Pikachu and turned to face her. She backed away.

"Agility to max!" Increasing the Scyther Zord to full speed, Allison grinned. "Let's see you keep with this!"

The Scyther Zord dashed around Scythless, cutting him from multiple angles. The Pikachu Zord charged up and slammed into him with a Quick Attack, knocking him back.

"I will not let you be victorious!" Scythless yelled, charging towards them.

"Volt Tackle!" At the Yellow Ranger's command, the Pikachu Zord coated itself in electricity and rocketed forward, ramming into the monster and doubling him over. The Scyther Zord raised both blades as they began glowing. "X Scissor!" Slashing down at opposite angles, Scythless yelled in pain as he was caught in the center, staggering back with sparks flying before collapsing and exploding again.

Sighing in exhaustion, Allison looked down at the bag of scrolls she had obtained.

"Only one thing left to do." she said.

* * *

 _Soon..._

"Here's your stupid scrolls." Allison growled, shoving the bag at Koga. Taking it, he pulled each out and examined them, finding them all to be undamaged. Allison noticed that he didn't bother opening them; a good sign they were in fact rigged to damage themselves.

"The last challenge was interrupted." he declared, returning them back to the bag. Allison started to angrily retort. "HOWEVER..." he interrupted. "That is not an excuse on my part. You obtained all the scrolls and defeated a being I could not. Therefore..." He drew a headband from a pouch at his waist and held it out. "I officially declare you a full ninja of the Crobat Clan."

Allison examined the headband. It was purple, with a silver design that appeared to be a Crobat in front of a set of Venomoth wings.

"You've made me proud." Koga told her.

"You didn't give me a choice." Allison snapped. "If you expect me to be happy about it, think again." Koga chuckled.

"I know how you feel." he told her. "I tried to run away from it when I was your age too."

"Wait, what?" Allison blinked in surprise. "YOU tried to flee the Clan?"

"I did." he admitted. "Over time, I was forced to commit to it."

"And that didn't give you any...hesitance, about doing the same to me?" she asked.

"You can't run from your destiny, Allison." he told her sadly. "I could not flee mine, and you will not be able to flee yours forever. One day, you will be as devoted to the traditions of our people as I am."

"That's nonsense." Allison shook her head. "You're delusional."

"Perhaps." Koga pulled a trio of Pokéballs and tossed them back to her. "But only the future can tell that." Turning away, he walked up to his wrecked Gym. "In any case, I have work to do. You are free to go."

"Right..." Allison looked down at the headband for a moment before raising it up and wrapping around her head. "Free."

As she walked away, Koga looked back over his shoulder, smiling slightly as he watched her leave.

* * *

 _Fuji's Lab, as the sun rises..._

"So where do you think she's gone?" Ryan asked. He, the other Rangers, and Dr. Fuji were sitting in the lab drinking coffee. Rick had discovered Allison's door open when he woke up and realized she was gone.

He figured she had just gone out for a early jog or something, but as time went by, worry started to build.

"I can try contact her through..." Fuji started, but the door slammed open before he could finish and Allison staggered in.

Bags drooped under her eyes. She had a headband they had never seen wrapped around her forehead. One hand was covered in bandages and she walked as if her entire left side was stiff. A faint smoke smell emanated from her.

"We need better locks." she grumbled, making her way past her teammates to the basement. Reaching her room, she dropped into her bed and sighed in relief, closing her eyes.

* * *

Next Time: Kabhora discovers that it was specifically Brent who defeated his brother and is determined to get his revenge. Find out what's in store next time in "Ride of Revenge"

(A/N: I'm extremely curious to see what you all think of this chapter and its focus being entirely on a single Ranger. I personally had a ton of fun writing this one, so hopefully you all enjoyed it as well. Also, shoutout to anybody who gets the reference in that ending scene; it's a bit random, but with how this chapter turned out I couldn't resist. Anyway, that's all for now. Mewtwo out!)


	24. Chapter 22-Ride of Revenge

_In Cerulean City..._

"Get them!" Gengron roared, and he, Kabhora, and a group of G-Spliced charged towards the Rangers.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

"Arbok!"

Morphing, the Rangers drew their weapons as their foes reached them.

"Sleep Powder!" Ginger snapped her Venusaur Whip and sent a spray of green dust over a group of G-Spliced, causing them all to stop as they drifted off to sleep. Drawing back, her weapon glowed with energy. "Power Whip!" Swinging out, she lashed the entire line of them to the ground.

"Rock Slide!" Boulders shot from Rick's Golem Mace, crushing G-Spliced as they charged at him. As a few slipped past, he swung the weapon and smacked away a snapping Arbok arm, rolling forward and past them before turning and slamming the mace down. "Stone Edge!" A rock spire burst free and destroyed the foot soldiers.

"Water Pulse!" A pulsating blast of water fired from Brent's Blastoise Cannons, blasting a group of G-Spliced down. Turning, he charged and slid across the ground through another group, firing up and blasting them down as he went. Rising to his feet on the other side, he combined his weapons into one. "Hydro Pump!" The powerful blast obliterated most of the remaining minions.

"Electro Ball!" Leaping over a group of G-Spliced, Allison fired a sphere of electricity down from her Pikachu Striker, zapping them all. Landing, she blocked another's Scyther Blade and slashed it down, whirling to kick another trying to attack her away while propelling herself into the air. "Thunder!" A blast of lightning fired up from her weapon and crashed down on the group, obliterating them.

Gengron hurled a sphere of blue flames at Jessica, the Violet Ranger dodging aside as they exploded where she had been standing.

"Sludge!" A spray of toxin fired from her Arbok Staff, but Gengron turned intangible and it sailed right through him. Gathering a larger fireball, he hurled it and Jessica used her staff to vault forward and over it. "Bite!" Gengron tried to phase through this attack as well, but darkness wreathed the Arbok Staff's teeth as it clamped on him, making him scream in pain as she hurled him away.

"Air Slash!" Kabhora swung one of his blades down as Ryan hurled a bladed slash of air at him, parting it and sending it off to the sides. As he charged and swung, Ryan blocked his slash with his Charizard Saber, but the Kadabra mutant swung with his other sword across his midsection, sending him rolling to the ground.

"Ryan! Water Pulse!" Kabhora leaped back as Brent rushed in and fired at him. "I got you, buddy!"

"Brent, I'm fine." Ryan said as he rose to his feet. "Go deal with..."

Before he could finish, the Blue Ranger combined his weapons again and aimed.

"Hydro Pump!" Kabhora raised one of his blades, holding it to deflect the blast off to the side. His other sword glowed as he drew it back.

"Psycho Cut!" He slashed and flung a blade of psychic energy, striking Brent and sending him flying back and to the ground as he demorphed.

"Brent!" Ryan started to run to him, but stopped as Jessica yelled in pain. The G-Spliced that Brent had been fighting had attacked her from behind, leaving her open for Gengron to blast back, causing her to demorph. "Jess!" Raising his sword, Ryan drew a kanji in the air. "Fire Blast!"

Gengron turned, but didn't have time to go intangible before the attack struck, blowing him off his feet. Kabhora leaped over next to his partner.

"You okay?" he asked, helping Gengron to his feet.

"Not really..." the Gengar mutant gasped. "We'd best retreat for now."

"We'll be back for you, Rangers!" Kabhora growled as the two teleported away.

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, and Persia shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's base..._

"I'll be fine." Gengron groaned as Kabhora helped him into his room. "Just need to rest up from that hit."

"We'll get them yet." Kabhora told him. "For Machanine, and my brother."

"Yeah..." Gengron agreed. "Just let me..." His eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

As Kabhora exited the room, he passed Rhynix in the hallway.

"Rough time out there?" the admin asked as he followed him.

"Fricking Red Ranger took a lot out of Gengron." Kabhora muttered.

"Yeah, he is a tough one." Rhynix agreed. "None of them are pushovers, but the Red Ranger, well, he isn't the leader for nothing."

"I should've handled him." Kabhora said, sounding angry at himself. "I would've handled him if the Blue Ranger hadn't butted in and made me deal with him instead."

"I'm surprised you're not more focused on the Blue Ranger." Rhynix remarked.

"I'm focused on all of them." Kabhora told him. "One day, we will take them all out."

"Yeah, but the Blue Ranger was the one responsible for your brother's..." Rhynix trailed off as Kabhora stopped in his tracks. Turning back, the Raticate Rider narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"I was just pointing out that the Blue Ranger was the one who caused your brother's death." Rhynix finished.

"What do you mean? I thought the Rangers all destroyed him?" Kabhora demanded.

"Well, they all certainly played a part." Rhynix conceded. "But it was the Blue Ranger who personally destroyed him the first time, and he was the one who figured out the weaknesses in his fighting style so their Megazord could take him down."

Kabhora said nothing, merely gritting his teeth and glaring.

"I just figured he would be the one you would be most determined to destroy." Rhynix added.

Whirling, Kabhora stomped away.

"Hey, don't do anything rash!" Rhynix called after him. "Just forget I said..."

"Shut up!" Kabhora yelled. "I won't forget anything! The Blue Ranger will pay!"

'What have I set in motion?' Rhynix shook his head as the Kadabra mutant left his view.

* * *

 _Back at Fuji's Lab..._

"What was that?" Ryan demanded as the team arrived back.

"I thought you needed help." Brent told him. "Kabhora was giving you a hard time..."

"Kabhora got one hit in on me." Ryan told him. "Not a serious one, either. I was fine. You were supposed to be keeping your share of the G-Spliced under control!"

"Are you really yelling at me for coming to your aid?" Brent asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Ryan told him. "Because by doing so, you put us all in danger."

"It wasn't THAT serious." Jessica tried to put in.

"It was that serious." he said. "Because A) you could've been killed, and B) if Gengron had managed to avoid my attack, we would've been down to four of us against both of them and their minions."

"If I may..." Kuai stepped in. "Arguing between you two will get you nothing. All it will accomplish is making your team dynamic harder. I suggest you take a little time away from each other."

"But..." Ryan started.

"Ryan, I'm serious." The ninja folded his arms. "Let me train with Brent alone for a while. You and your friends go off and cool down. You can all get back together in a few hours and procede with a clear head."

"Fine." Ryan sighed. "Let's go guys."

"Meet you at the café in a few hours?" Brent called as they left.

"Yeah, sure." Ryan said. "Go train for now."

"Come with me." Kuai led Brent out back and into the forest.

"Why don't we ever use the simulator?" Brent asked as they walked. "It's there for training, you know."

"The simulator is great for you guys to train by yourself." Kuai told him. "But I prefer the more tactile feel of the real world." He shrugged. "You can call me old-fashioned, if you like."

"Nah." Brent shook his head. "I was just curious."

"Indeed? I am also curious about many things." Kuai told him. "For example, I am quite curious why you've been going out of your way to try and help Ryan lately."

"He's one of my best friends!" Brent said. "What am I supposed to do, not help him?"

"I seem to recall not that long ago you felt that was exactly the course to take." Kuai told him. "If I remember correctly, you believed that you should just given Ryan space to figure out his own problems. That almost ended very badly." Brent said nothing. "Could it be that your recent desire to help stems from guilt at not trying to help before?"

"That's ridiculous!" Brent denied.

"Is it?" Kuai asked. "Really think about it."

"Is this why you brought me out here?" Brent asked.

"Partially." Kuai nodded. "But I also couldn't help but notice that Kabhora defeated you with ease. I believe I have identified the problem that caused it."

"And what might that be?" Kuai drew two wooden practice swords.

"His dual wielding." he stated.

"I dual wield too." Brent pointed out.

"Somewhat." Kuai told him. "But not always to the same level he does. Kabhora does not merely wield two weapons; he wields two weapons independent of each other."

"I don't follow." Brent said in confusion.

"Each of his hands does its own thing independent of the other, but capitalizing on the other's actions to ensure he emerges victorious. You yourself have used this technique on occasion, such as when you block with one of your cannons while firing the other. However, Kabhora has mastered the technique, while you are still unrefined at it." Kuai tossed the two training swords to him and pulled out his own pair. "So, we will just have to refine you."

"Alright." As Kuai assumed a ready stance, Brent did so as well. "I think I get it."

"Then let's begin." Kuai nodded. The two charged into battle.

Kuai swung one of his swords towards Brent's head. As he went to block it, he jabbed with the other, striking the Blue Ranger in the stomach. Grimacing, Brent raised and swung both swords down. Kuai swung one of his in an arc, knocking them both aside while he swung the other into Brent's side.

"You are not thinking of both your weapons." Kuai chided as he jabbed towards Brent's leg. Brent caught the strike, but not the next towards his other leg. "You must focus part of your mind on one weapon, the rest with the other. Multitask!" the ninja told him as the fell to a knee.

Growling, Brent swung at Kuai's legs, but he leaped over his head, bringing his wooden swords down on the Blue Ranger's back from two different angles.

"Your other sword was doing nothing during that strike." Kuai shook his head as he stepped back, twirling his weapons. "It could have easily been aimed at a different location in anticipation of my dodge. Focus on using both."

Leaping forward, Kuai swung one blade down towards Brent shoulder and the other at his side. Brent managed to catch both of them.

"Now you're starting to get it." Kuai grinned, whirling and planting a kick into Brent's chest that knocked him back. "Keep that up."

For over an hour, Kuai kept his assault up and Brent did his best to defend against it. He found it to be an extremely challenging task. It was like fighting two of the same foe simultaneously, each perfectly in sync with the other. But the more he did it, the more effectively he was able to block Kuai's strikes. Towards the end, he even started to get a hit of his own in here and there.

"Excellent." Kuai nodded, putting hs swords away. Brent was panting and sweating, but his trainer didn't seem to be nearly as exhausted. "We'll continue this more later, but you have already made excellent progress."

"Thanks." Brent wiped his brow and tossed the training swords back to Kuai. "So, can I go now?"

"Of course." Kuai nodded. "Go meet up with your team and see if you can't work things out amongst yourself."

"Right." Brent nodded in appreciation and turned away, heading for Pallet Town.

* * *

 _At Team Rocket HQ..._

Kabhora growled in annoyance as he looked into Mewtwovanni's room for about the twelth time. The Team Rocket boss had entered his meditation and he was waiting impatiently for him to exit it.

"Problem?" Kabhora turned as Persia came walking up to him.

"The boss has entered his meditation since me and Gengron got back." Kabhora told her. "I wanted to ask him about going after the Blue Ranger, since he told us to never do anything without his permission, but now I'm just stuck waiting."

"Ah." Persia nodded in understanding. "That is quite frustrating, isn't it?"

"Don't have much choice in it, though." the Raticate Rider grumbled.

"Sure you do." Persia told him. "You could always choose to ignore his order and go off by yourself."

"And what kind of punishment would I be looking at for that?" Kabhora asked her, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"If you succeed in destroying the Blue Ranger, nothing." she told him. "Mewtwovanni would be quite pleased with you, in fact. And I know you must be eager to destroy the Ranger who took down your brother?"

"You knew about that too?" Kabhora asked.

"I had heard about it." she admitted.

"And why did nobody tell me about it until today?" he demanded.

"Information is a valuable thing." Persia told him. "One that Mewtwovanni controls tightly. I'm honestly surprised Rhynix was the one to let it slip; he's usually so good at following orders."

"Well, he did." Kabhora said. "And now, I can't stop thinking about it."

"Understandable." Persia looked into Mewtwovanni's room and stared at her boss. "It isn't very fitting for the leader of a group such as ours to be...indisposed so often." she remarked. "Seems like he does it more and more lately. If it keeps up, somebody might just have to step in and take his place."

"What are you suggesting?" Kabhora asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not suggesting anything." she said with a devious grin. "I'm telling you to go on your way, go after the Blue Ranger. The only thing at stake is your own life."

"And when he gets mad about it?" Kabhora asked.

"If you fail, you'll probably be destroyed and won't come back for him to get mad at." she said. "And if you succeed, you'll have helped bring him one step closer to defeating the Rangers, so he couldn't possibly be upset. And..." Leaning in, she whispered the last part into his ear. "I might just let you in on something secret that will benefit us both, and your friend as well."

"You're planning on..." Kabhora started.

"Do not speak your guesses here." Persia cut him off, glancing at Mewtwovanni in his meditative state. "We'll talk more later, if you're up to the challenge of getting revenge." After a moment of thought, Kabhora nodded.

"Alright, I'm going." he said. "And when I drag the Blue Ranger's corpse back, what you have planned better be good." As he he teleported away, Persia grinned.

'It will be.' she thought. 'If you can prove yourself capable.'

* * *

 _In Pallet Town..._

Brent was walking towards the R&R Café to meet up with the other Rangers. He moved slowly, but his mind was racing.

What Kuai had said before their training hadn't really registered fully until afterwards, but now that he had a chance to think about it, he couldn't get it out of his head.

Was it true? Was he really overcompensating for not being there for his friend before? The more he thought about it, the less he could deny it.

Helping Ryan had never really been a major priority for him, ever. Sure, he was always willing to lend a hand if he asked for it, but he never went out of his way to assist his rival. It had never seemed to be a problem until recently.

Ryan hadn't even told him about his search for his mother at first; he'd gone to Allison instead. Brent had given him a hard time about that, but really, why would he expect Brent to help when he never was the most helpful person before? When he looked back on it now, that seemed more on him than anything else.

And then after the whole incident with Dr. Morrow, he had kept his distance from Ryan, wanting to give him space. In doing so, he had only let Ryan's anger over the situation build, and it had almost cost him his life when he went off to fight Machanine alone.

Brent felt terrible about that, but was that truthfully why he was so determined to help now?

"Blue Ranger!" Lost in thought, Brent turned around a bit slower than he probably should have, and thus didn't realize it was Kabhora on his bike riding towards him until it was too late. "You're mine!"

Kabhora grabbed Brent by the front of his shirt and dragged him along, vanishing in a flash of light. They reappeared on the east of Kanto, on the dock route along the water, where Kabhora hurled Brent away.

Rising to his feet, he reached for his Morpher to call for help.

"Oh no!" Kabhora, having stepped off his bike, swung a sword towards his head. Brent ducked under it and just managed to leap back from a lower slash towards his midsection. "This is between you and me!"

"Fine then." Brent presed his Morpher. "Poké Power, unleash! Blastoise!" Morphing, he drew his Blastoise Cannons. "Bring it!"

Kabhora charged and slashed out, Brent raising his weapons and catching it. Another from the other side caught him and sent him flying back.

Brent cursed as he staggered to his feet. He had been caught so off-guard, he was completely ignoring his training. He had to focus.

Raising one cannon, he fired it repeatedly, Kabhora swinging his blade and deflecting every shot as he came towards the Blue Ranger. Meanwhile, he used Withdraw on his other cannon and a hard shell formed over it.

As Kabhora swung his first blade, Brent blocked it with his shelled weapon. Ducking under the second, he kneed Kabhora in the midsection before rolling past and firing a shot into his back.

Roaring in anger, Kabhora spun around and came at him again. Another Withdraw covered the Blue Ranger's other cannon as he narrowly blocked his foe's flurry of strikes, slowly being forced back down the dock.

'Got to get some distance.' Brent thought. 'Call for help...' Glancing at the water off to the side, an idea came to him.

On Kabhora's next set of strikes, he pushed forward after blocking, shoving the mutant back. Leaping to the side, he pointed one of his cannons down.

"Surf!" The blast created a wave under him and he rode along it, keeping away from the Kadabra mutant. Raising his Morpher, he contacted his team. "Guys, I'm fighting Kabhora right now. I need..."

"Psycho Cut!" Kabhora interrupted by hurling a twin set of psychic blades from his weapons, Brent narrowly twisting aside as they struck the wave beneath him, tearing it apart. As he crashed down into the water, Kabhora teleported onto his chest. "You're coming with me!" he snarled, teleporting them away.

* * *

 _Soon, at Fuji's Lab..._

"Fuji!" Ryan and the rest of the Rangers came running into the lab. "Brent's dealing with Kabhora, but he wasn't able to tell us where."

"Fuji went for a supply run." Bill told them, taking a seat and wheeling himself to the computer. "I'll track his Morpher location." Pulling it up, he frowned.

"What? You can't detect it?" Ryan asked, leaning in.

"No, I've got the signal." Bill told him. "But it's, well...see for yourself."

As Bill scooted aside, Ryan was given a clear view of a map of Kanto. Brent's signal indicated he was in Fuschia City, specifically just outside of the Safari Zone. After a couple seconds there, it disappeared. Ryan started to ask what happened, but the signal returned, in Vermillion City. Another few seconds there and it disappeared again, reappearing at the Pokémon League. This continued in the same manner, spending a brief moment in a location before going to a new one.

"Kabhora must be teleporting him all over the place." Ryan deduced. Bill nodded.

"That's the explanation that makes the most sense." he agreed. "Trouble is, it's going to be hard to help him so long as that's going on."

"We have to do something!" Ginger said. "We can't just sit around and hope he can handle it himself."

"We'll split up, cover as much of the region as possible." Ryan said. "I'll take Pewter City and the northwest. Rick, you've got Cerulean City and the northeast. Ginger, Fuschia City and the southeast. Allison, Cinnabar Island and the southwest. Jess, Saffron City and central Kanto. Take your Riders." He turned to Bill. "As soon as you see him pop up somewhere, call the closest one of us and we'll do our best to reach him."

"And if he's taken to a new location before we reach him?" Jessica asked.

"Then Bill will tell us that and we'll return to our location." Ryan explained. "Brent will be doing his best to stall for time. One of us will reach him sooner or later."

"It's not perfect, but it's our best shot." Bill agreed.

"Alright, let's roll, Rangers!" Running down to the sub-lab, the team morphed and hopped on their bikes, taking off for their assigned locations.

* * *

 _At Team Rocket HQ..._

"Gengron!" The leader of the Raticate Riders rolled over in his bed and blinked tiredly as Mewtwovanni came into his room. "I take it your fight with the Rangers was a failure?"

"Yeah...sorry about that." Gengron muttered.

"Then why is Kabhora out there by himself?" he asked.

"What?" Gengron tried to stand up, only to fall back dizzily. "He's where?"

"He's off fighting the Blue Ranger as we speak." Mewtwovanni told him. "Did you tell him he could do that?"

"No." Gengron shook his head. "I've been resting since we got back."

"Then he's gone on his own." Mewtwovanni shook his head. "If he makes it back here in one piece, I guess I'll have to emphasize what I said about doing things without my permission."

As Mewtwovanni left the room, Gengron groaned and leaned back, closing his eyes, mind spinning.

'Kabhora, my friend, what are you doing?' he wondered. 'Why risk so much for one Ranger?'

* * *

 _Saffron City, on top of Silph Tower..._

Brent reappeared with his feet half over the edge, trying to hold back Kabhora as he pushed against his weapons with his swords. Sweeping his foot, Kabhora sent him falling off the edge.

"Pokémon Rider!" Brent called, and his cycle came racing up the side of the building. Reaching out, he grabbed the handlebars as it passed and pulled himself into the seat.

As he reached the roof, Kabhora summoned his own bike and raced up next to him, reaching over and teleporting them both again.

They appeared at the peak of Mt. Moon, Brent lifting a leg and kicking Kabhora and his bike away as the two ground to a halt.

"I'm going to destroy you, Blue Ranger!" Kabhora snarled, pointing his sword at him.

"Why me?" Brent demanded. "What did I do to make you make you hate me so much?"  
"You killed my brother!" Kabhora screamed, revving up and racing towards him. Brent turned his bike and raced down the north side of the mountain, the Kadabra beast right behind him. Kabhora fired shots from his bike repeatedly, but the Blue Ranger weaved side to side and avoided them.

Suddenly, Kabhora teleported down the slope, appearing below Brent with blade glowing.

"Psycho Cut!" Brent leaned his bike and the blast flew over his head, striking the mountain above and sending boulders tumbling towards him. Righting himself, Brent rode straight towards them.

"Withdraw!" The shell armor around his bike expanded and closed, shielding the rider and allowing him to plow through the falling stones. Kabhora teleported out of the way before they could hit him, reappearing next to Brent and reaching out for him.

Rather than be teleported again, Brent flipped his bike so the cannons on the front were pointing straight down.

"Hydro Pump!" The blast propelled him back off the side of the mountain, away from Kabhora. Spinning in midair, he activated Gyro Mode before impacting with the ground, catching himself and continuing on down the side.

As he reached the mountain's base, Kabhora reappeared nearby, hurling dual Psycho Cuts at him.

"Protect!" A glowing energy field appeared around the Blue Ranger and blocked the hit as he skidded to a halt. "Look, I'm sorry about Abhora, but I didn't have a choice with him." Brent said.

"No!" Kabhora snarled. "I don't want to hear it! I'm going to make things right!"

"Make things, what?" Brent asked in confusion. Growling, Kabhora fired energy blasts from his bike, Brent spinning so they deflected off the shelled back of his cycle. Kabhora teleported away and Brent looked around to see where he would reappear.

"He was still learning!" Kabhora's voice called from further up the mountain. "He wasn't ready to be on his own like that!"

"I didn't make him fight." Brent yelled to him. "He made that choice himself. Withdraw!" Brent drew one of his cannons and blocked a strike as Kabhora reappeared next to him. Revving his bike, he twisted away from the other blade and put some distance between them.

"I'm going to beat you!" Kabhora snarled as he reappeared in front of Brent, riding past and slashing him as he went. The Blue Ranger yelled in pain and held his side as he came to a halt. "For my little brother!"

"Look..." Brent gasped as he finally realized what Kabhora's issue was. "You feel guilty about your brother because you weren't there for him."

"Shut up!" Kabhora snarled.

"I understand where you're coming from." Brent went on. "I could've easily been in your shoes right now. Actually, I kinda have been." Growling, Kabhora drew both of his blades and charged them up. "It wasn't your fault. Your brother made his own choice to fight." Pulling his Blastoise Cannons, Brent drew them back. "Now, I'm giving you one choice: leave me and the region alone, or I'll do what I have to."

"You ignorant little...!" With a yell, Kabhora revved his bike forward and Brent rode to meet him, both riding hands free.

Brent kept one of his cannons hidden behind his arm and body, hiding that it was charging up power. As the two riders met, he blocked Kabhora's first strike with his first cannon's Withdraw shell. Kabhora swung the other and Brent met it with an attack of his own.

"Skull Bash!" The blow collided with Kabhora's Psycho Cut and pushed through, shattering the blade and glancing off Kabhora's side as they passed. Kabhora wailed and slid out of control, Brent spinning his bike around before he could right himself. "Hydro Pump!" The blast struck Kabhora's bike, blowing it apart underneath him and sending him rolling to a halt on the ground.

"Brent!" The Blue Ranger turned as Ryan came riding up on his own Rider. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Brent told him. "How'd you find me?"

"Tracked your Morpher." Ryan told him. "Took a bit to pin you down, but then you settled on this spot." He reached over and elbowed his side. "Hey, had to come help, right?"

"Right...look, Ryan, I'm sorry about lately." he said. "I know you can take care of yourself. I just...I just wanted you to be aware that I'm always there for you."

"Of course you are." Ryan cocked his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I be aware of that?"

"I, uh..." Before Brent could figure out how to word his reply, Kabhora rose to his feet.

"You Rangers!" he snarled, holding out his one remaining blade. "I'm going to destroy you all if it's the last thing I do!"

"You know, I'm about done with this guy." Brent sighed.

"Then let's take him down." Ryan suggested. The two aimed their bikes at him as Kabhora readied to defend himself.

"Dual Destruction: Steam Blast!" they called. A ring of intense flame appeared around the cannons of Brent's Rider as it fired, turning the water blast into high-pressure steam. Kabhora yelled as the attack parted around his blade, blasting him in spite of his defense. Toppling backwards, he hit the ground and exploded.

* * *

 _At Team Rocket HQ..._

"Fool." Mewtwovanni muttered, a green sphere appearing in his hand. "I shouldn't even waste the effort, but...grow!"

* * *

 _Back at Mt. Moon..._

"I'm back!" Kabhora roared as he was reformed at colossal size, raising his blade over his head and preparing to swing down at the Rangers below.

"Onix Carrier Zord!" Ryan called. The giant robo-snake burst from the ground and rammed into Kabhora, knocking him off his feet as it opened its back and deployed the other Zords. The other Rangers arrived on their Riders and Jessica summoned the Venomzords to join them.

"Pokémon Megazord!"

"Onix Venomzord!"

Combining, the two mechs stood side by side as Kabhora rose and charged them.

Drawing the Charizard Blades, the Pokémon Megazord blocked his first slash, but he shoved the defense aside and slashed down its front. Knocking aside the Arbo-Spear as the Onix Venomzord jabbed at him, he drew back his blades and slashed past it. Whirling, he leaped and slashed down on both Megazords, sending them staggering back.

"Scyther Zord!" Ginger called. The Onix Zord released it and it leaped at Kabhora, slashing him in the side before he had a chance to defend. "Attach!" Head leaving it, the Scyther Zord split in two and attached to the Pokémon Megazord's arms as its head formed a mask. "Pokémon Megazord: Blade Mode!"

Kabhora slashed out and the Megazord caught the blow with one of its Scyther Blades, raising the other to slash at him. Staggering back from the hit, Kabhora swung both blades and the Megazord blocked them both as he pushed against them.

"It's time to finish this." Brent said determinedly. "Hydro Pump!" The cannons on the Megazord's shoulders charged up and fired the high-pressure water blast into Kabhora point-blank, sending him flying back.

As he tried to stand, the Onix Venomzord manuvered behind him, Arbo-Spear attaching to its arm as both began to spin.

"Double Drill Strike!" Jessica's Megazord charged forward and plowed through Kabhora from behind, coming to a stop beside the Pokémon Megazord and turning to face him.

"I hate you Rangers!" Kabhora roared as lightning crackled around his body and he dropped to a knee. "I...I will..." Falling forward, he hit the ground and exploded as the two Megazords stood and watched the blast.

* * *

 _Later, at Fuji's Lab..._

Persia watched as the Rangers returned, all talking and laughing amongst themselves after their latest victory. From her undetectable state, she shook her head.

'It seems Kabhora was an unworthy choice for an ally.' she thought as she watched them. 'And now I can't risk bringing Gengron on; if he finds out I was the one who sent Kabhora to his destruction, he'll turn on me in an instant. I'll need to do something to weaken the Rangers as well, and it'd be nice to get some revenge on Jessica.' Leaning against the wall, she scratched her chin thoughtfully. 'I just need the right plan...'

* * *

Next Time: Mewtwovanni brings out Mew's DNA once again, and the result sends the original 5 Rangers to a land far away. Can they make it home, and can Jessica defend Kanto alone in their absence? Find out next time in the beginning of a special 3-part episode, "Mystic Reflections"

(A/N: And another Raticate Rider bites the dust! Now we're done to just the most-story centric one. We'll have some cool stuff with Gengron by the time all is said and done. BUT, before we can even think about that, we have a very exciting 3-parter. At least one of you reading already knows what this is (Sshh, don't spoil the surprise if they haven't already guessed), and I'm super-hyped to get it rolling. I'll see y'all next week. Mewtwo, out!)


	25. Chapter 23-Mystic Reflections Part 1

(A/N: This Chapter and the following two take place between Poké Rangers: Mystic Force Chapters 21 & 22)

 _In Saffron City..._

One of Team Rocket's mutants strolled along the street, sending the civilians fleeing in terror. He had the appearance of a taller, bulkier Mr. Mime. Dangling from his ears, nose, chin, all over his body were tiny mirrors on chains. His face seemed to be stuck in a permenant too-wide grin.

Holding out his hands, the mirrors on him glowed.

"Mirror Shot!" Firing dozens of glowing lasers across the street, he laughed at the panic that ensued.

"Stop right there!" The mutant whirled as Ryan, Brent, Ginger, Allison, and Rick arrived, already morphed into their Ranger suits. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Ryan asked.

"Rangers. What a pleasant non-surprise." he laughed. "I am Mirrormime." As he introduced himself, Mirrormime bowed theatrically. "And I'm here to take you on a little trip."

"Not interested." Brent told him as the team drew their weapons.

"Oh, but it would rude to turn down such a gift." Mirrormime waggled a finger accusingly at them before snapping it. "G-Spliced! Get them!" The foot soldiers appeared around him and charged the Rangers on command.

"Smokescreen!" Smoke billowed from Ryan's weapon and surrounded the team, causing the G-Spliced to skid to a halt as they struggled to see them. Leaping out, Ryan slid between the group, drawing back his blade. "Fire Spin!" Twirling, he cut the G-Spliced around him down.

"Double Team!" Three copies of the Yellow Ranger emerged from the cloud and dashed into the crowd of G-Spliced, the real deal firing Thunder Waves before they could discover which was her. Behind her, Rick emerged and leaped into the air.

"Earthquake!" Landing amongst the paralyzed G-Spliced, he slammed his Golem Mace to the ground and knocked them off their feet.

Ginger knelt in front of Brent, wrapping her Venusaur Whip around his Blastoise Cannons as he combined them into one, channeling their power together.

"Dual Growth: Seaweed Strike!" they called. A blast of green strands emerged from the Blastoise Cannons, wrapping around dozens of G-Spliced and binding them in place. Separating, the two Rangers charged up.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Solarbeam!"

The two blasts mowed the trapped G-Spliced down with ease.

Finishing the last foot soldiers facing him, Ryan leaped towards Mirrormime, only for the mutant to hold out his hand in a 'stop' gesture. Bouncing off an invisible wall, Ryan stumbled backwards and fell on his rear.

Holding out his hands, Mirrormime brought them together, using his abilities to drag the Rangers together into one group and slam them into each other. Holding up a hand, a larger square mirror about two feet across appeared in it. It had a black border with a glowing pink stripe swirling around it.

"Join me!" He called, holding it out. The Rangers yelled as a blast of silvery light emerged from the mirror, engulfing them. When it let up, there was nobody there.

Laughing uncontrollably, Mirrormime tucked the mirror under his arm and turned, teleporting away gleefully.

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, and Persia shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

 **(With special guest stars, Blaze Productions' Poké Rangers: Mystic Force)**

* * *

 _Shortly..._

Jessica came riding into Saffron City on her Pokémon Rider, coming to a halt at the Rangers' last known location.

"Guys?" she called. There was no response, just the sounds of the city around her. Raising her Morpher, she tried to contact them. "Guys? Come in." Nothing.

"Looking for your team?" Jessica turned to find a man in a martial arts gi standing nearby, a Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee standing beside him.

"Yeah." she answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mark." he introduced himself. "I used to be the Gym Leader of this city. Currently I run the Fighting Dojo next door."

"Ah, of course." Jessica nodded. "Do you know where they are?"

"I saw the whole thing." Mark told her. "Me and my Pokémon were out for our morning run around the city when we caught sight of the Poké Rangers fighting some Mr. Mime monster." he explained. "It had this mirror, about this big." He drew in the air with his finger to indicate its size. "And when it held it out towards your friends, there was this flash of light, and they were gone."

"Gone?" Jessica asked in shock.

"Yep. Pulled into the mirror, I assume." Mark frowned. "Either that or they were destroyed, but I'd rather stay optimistic."

"Yeah...yeah." Jessica nodded. "Thanks for the tip."

"Anything to help." Mark nodded and returned to his jog.

Jessica cursed herself for taking so long to get here. She'd been stuck at the Café with Joe. frantically serving an unusually high number of customers. It hadn't been easy to slip away.

"Fuji, come in." Jessica called the team's mentor on her Morpher. "The others seem to have been captured. What should I do?"

"Get back here to the lab." Fuji told her. "We'll try to track them, see if we can mount a rescue." He sighed. "Hopefully they can get out of this one."

"Right. On my way." Jessica revved her bike and spun towards the southwest, heading for base.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at Team Rocket HQ..._

"An excellent performance, wouldn't you say?" Mirrormime asked, standing before Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron.

"Most impressive indeed." Rhynix nodded.

"But what exactly did you do with them?" Persia asked. She leaned down and examined the mirror he was holding. "Are they in there?"

"Not exactly." Mirrormime chuckled. "You see, Mew's DNA awoke a most unusual power within me." He held up his mirror. "With my Mystic Mirror, I can travel between realities."

"Seriously?" Gengron looked around as if somebody was trying to prank him. "Between realities?"

"Yes." Mirrormime nodded enthusiastically. "In addition, I can send other people through it as well, though that comes with a catch." He smirked. "They swap places with somebody on the other side."

"So what you're saying is that the Rangers have been sent away, and we have five random people in their place?" Mewtwovanni asked.

"Precisely." Mirrormime grinned. "And that's not even the best part! Do you wanna hear the best part?"

"Please, I can't wait anymore." Persia muttered in annoyance.

"The best part..." Mirrormime giggled to himself. "Until and unless everyone manages to return to their own realities, they are linked together. Meaning if one of them dies..."

"The other will perish as well." Mewtwovanni laughed. "That's perfect! All we have to do is find and take out the humans who took the Rangers' place and they'll be finished."

"Yes." Mirrormime nodded. "And while you do that..." Mirrormime held up his mirror. "I'm going to go after the Rangers myself. We'll attack from two different angles and ensure their destruction."

"Good." Mewtwovanni nodded. "You do that. I'll create a new beast to strike from our end."

As he turned away and raised his mirror, Mirrormime grinned to himself.

'He doesn't suspect the truth.' he thought to himself as Mewtwovanni left to do his task. 'It's gonna be hilarious when he realizes who has actually been brought here.' Laughing internally, he vanished, off to another world.

Meanwhile, Mewtwovanni strapped a Grunt into the Fuser and pulled a Pokéball off the wall. Afer a moment of thought, he grabbed several more containing his selection's pre-evolution.

"This one's gotta be good." he said to himself. "Our moment of triumph is at hand!"

The Grunt yelled as his head shifted into that of a Venomoth. Dark fur like that of a Venonat coated his body, and numerous spots resembling a Venonat's eyes appeared through it. A pair of Venomoth wings sprouted from the back of his head and two long slits opened down his back, another pair hidden inside. A staff with a head resembling a Venonat with Venomoth wings appeared in his hand as he rose.

"I am Venomask." He introduced himself, kneeling before Mewtwovanni. "What do you wish of me, master?"

"There are five new arrivals in Kanto who need destroyed." Mewtwovanni told him. "Find them."

"As you command." Venomask nodded in understanding and stood.

"And if the Violet Ranger gets in your way." Mewtwovanni went on. "Tell her I'm sorry she couldn't stay with us...and then destroy her too."

* * *

 _Back at Fuji's Lab..._

"I don't get it." Fuji growled as he leaned back in his seat. "I can't detect their signal anywhere."

"So, they're not here?" Jessica asked.

"Either their signal's blocked in some way or they're outside of Kanto." he told her. "And Johto. I expanded the search to cover it as well."

"Could they be somewhere else in the world?" she wondered.

"Possibly." Fuji sighed. "I can certainly expand the search to cover other regions. But I'm starting to think it won't be so..."

"Alert! Alert!" The alarm's call interrupted him. "Mutated DNA detected in Celadon City."

"...easy." Fuji finished as the image zoomed in on Venomask atop the Department Store.

"I am looking for newcomers to the region!" he called down to the city below him. "Either turn any you know over to me, or suffer the consequences!"

"Why would he be looking for newcomers to Kanto?" Jessica wondered.

"I don't know." Fuji replied. "But I have a feeling it's not unrelated to our problem. You up to facing him alone?"

"Do I have a choice?" Jessica asked, raising her Morpher. "I'm on it. Poké Power, unleash! Arbok!"

Morphing, she teleported to the city.

* * *

 _In the woods north of Celadon City..._

"Ugh..." A teenage girl groaned and held her head as she sat up. She had pink hair and ruby contacts, and was wearing a black tank top and pink shorts.

"Urara!" Two others ran over and helped her to her feet. One was a guy with short dark green hair and hazel eyes, wearing blue jeans and a green jacket over a white tank top. The other was a girl with similar hair and eyes, also wearing blue jeans alongside a yellow t-shirt. "You okay?" the guy asked.

"I'm fine, Zander." Urara told him. "Except that I thought we were just in Mauville and suddenly I'm waking up here."

"We've all had the same experience." The girl, clearly Zander's sister, said. "Lamar!" she called to another teen nearby. "Any luck with that thing?"

Lamar had darker skin along with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue vest over a white shirt and light blue pants. Currently, he was sitting on the ground with a blue and purple pillow on his lap, a crystal ball sitting on it. His eyes shimmered with a blue aura as he looked at it.

"Not much, Grace." he called as the glow in his eyes faded.

"You have to keep trying." A final girl stood nearby, leaning against a tree. She had short black hair and dark blue eyes, and was wearing a red jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I AM, Rachel." Lamar carefully put the crystal ball away in his backpack as he stood up. "All it will tell me is that the closest civilization is that way." He pointed off to the south.

"Then I guess that's where we're going." Rachel said. The others nodded and set off in the direction Lamar had indicated, all very confused about how they ended up where they were.

Within ten minutes, they were walking into Celadon City. Looking around her, Urara started to recognize some landmarks.

"Oh no..." she muttered, stopping in her tracks. Her friends turned to look at her as she looked at the buildings around her in horror. "No no no, we can't be here!"

"You recognize this place?" Rachel asked.

"This is Kanto!" Urara told them. "Celadon City, to be specific." Realizing why she was upset, Grace stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay." she said. "We're all here with you. Well, except Seb. No sign of him."

"But Celadon was supposed to be like a hub for..." Urara started, but the sound of an explosion a few blocks away caught the group's attention.

"That's sounds like trouble." Lamar remarked. "And if I had to guess, trouble's probably where we'll find our answers."

"We better check it out." Rachel dashed towards the sound and the others followed her, Urara trailing in the back. Rounding a corner, they found the Violet Kanto Ranger battling with Venomask.

"The boss sends his regards!" Venomask snarled, jamming his staff into her stomach and using it to flip her aside.

"I don't want to hear it!" Flipping to her feet, Jessica swung her staff again, but Venomask caught it with one hand and twisted it downward, raising a foot and kicking her back.

"Hey!" Venomask turned at Rachel's yell and faced the five new arrivals. "What are you doing, Hades Beast? Or Beastman, whichever."

"Hades Beast?" Venomask laughed. "Never heard of it. I am Venomask of Team Rocket!"

"No..." Urara paled noticably at the name. "It can't be..."

"Ah, so you know of us." Venomask grinned. "Excellent."

"Only by reputation." Zander told him. "We're kinda new to the area."

"Newcomers?" Venomask's eyes scanned the group. "And there's five of you? Perfect!" He drew his staff back and aimed at them. "You're the ones I'm looking for!"

"Get out of here!" Jessica yelled as she brought her Arbok Staff down on Venomask's shoulder, clamping on with a Bite. "He's too dangerous!" Venomask roared and wings sprouted from his back, knocking her away. Spinning, he fired a Psybeam from his staff, blasting her to the ground.

Rachel looked at her team.

"You guys ready to get in on this?" The others nodded. Grace turned to Urara.

"You sure?" Urara nodded.

"I'll cope." she insisted, drawing her Mystic Morpher as the others did the same. The five pressed 1-2-6 on them.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they all called.

 _ **Galwit Mysto Magiro!**_

A pink lightning bolt struck the sky as the Magiland logo appeared and a spiritual Xerneas dove down, surrounding Urara in a pink aura. Her suit magically appeared; a pink Ranger suit with a black M on the chest, pink gloves and boots with black and gold lines, and a golden belt buckle with the letter M on it. A pink cape flowed from her back and she wore a pink skirt. A staff with fairy wings on top appeared on her waist and her head stood straight as a helmet with a Xerneas design appeared to complete her transformation.

A yellow lightning bolt struck as a spiritual Zapdos dove down from another Magiland logo, surrounding Grace in a yellow aura. A yellow version of Urara's suit appeared around her, a lightning bolt atop her staff. A helmet with a Zapdos design appeared to complete the change.

A green lightning bolt struck and a spiritual Virizion dove down from the Magiland logo, surrounding Zander in a green aura. The suit that appeared on him was very similar to the other two, but green and lacking the skirt. His staff had a green leaf on top, and a helmet with a Virizion design completed his transformation.

A blue lightning bolt struck as a spiritual Suicune dove down and surrounded Lamar with a blue aura. His suit was a blue version of Zander's, with a raindrop on top of his staff. A helmet with a Suicune design completed the transformation.

Finally, a red lightning bolt struck as a spiritual Moltres descended from the Magiland logo to surround Rachel with a red aura. A red version of Urara and Grace's outfits appeared around her, a fire symbol on her staff. A helmet with a Moltres design finished the team's transformation.

Zander stood and spun with his cape.

"The howling grass element!" he called. "Earth Magician, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"The sparkling wind element!" Urara repeated his movement. "Wind Magician, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"The fluid water element!" Lamar called. "Water Magician, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"The galloping thunder element!" Grace continued. "Thunder Magician, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"The blazing fire element!" Rachel finished. "Fire Magician, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Turning our courage into magic!" they all called together. "Poké Rangers, Mystic Force!"

As Jessica stared at the five new Rangers in surprise, Venomask twirled his staff.

"Magicians, huh?" He aimed his staff towards them. "Let's see what you can do, then!" he called, charging to meet them.

Zander leaped towards him, the M on his staff sliding to the bottom and getting bigger as it shifted to Axe Mode. He swung down, but Venomask caught the blow and hurled him aside.

Grace's staff switched to Crossbow Mode as the Yellow Ranger knelt and aimed it at him.

"Charge Beam!" Venomask twirled his staff and blocked the strike.

"Psybeam!" The blast struck Grace in the chest, flinging her back.

Rachel and Lamar formed their staffs into Sword and Trident mode as they both tried to strike the Venomoth mutant, but he laughed as he backed up, deflecting their blows with his weapon. Kneeling as they swung down, his wings stopped their strikes as he used his staff to sweep them off their feet.

The M on Urara's staff folded in as it entered Wand Mode.

"Gust!" Holding it out, she sent a blast of powerful wind towards him as wings popped out behind her.

"Silver Wind!" Venomask's own wings sent a blast of dust-lined wind back, pushing through the Pink Ranger's attack and sending her to the ground. Leaping, he swung his staff down towards her. Jessica's Arbok Staff appeared over the Pink Ranger, blocking the hit.

"I got you." the Violet Ranger called, pushing the blow up and driving a kick into Venomask's midsection. As he staggered back, Lamar and Zander slashed past him from behind with their weapons.

"Thanks." Urara grabbed Jessica's outstretched hand and was pulled back up. Meanwhile, Rachel managed to get past Venomask's defense and slash him with with her sword.

"Gi Magi Gigiru!" she called. Charging forward, flames surrounded the Red Ranger similar to a Moltres. "Mystic Force, Sky Attack!" Sparks flew from Venomask as she slashed past with her saber. Staggering, he slammed his staff to the ground and a blast of air propelled him up and away from the group, landing a safe distance.

"Nobody said my targets were Rangers." he grumbled. "I'm out of here!" Waving his staff, he teleported away.

Facing the five newcomers who had helped her, Jessica checked to make sure nobody else was around before powering down.

"You guys are Rangers too?" she asked. The Mystic Rangers powered down in turn.

"That's us, the Mystic Force Rangers. I'm Rachel." The Red Ranger introduced herself.

"Lamar Clayton." The Blue Ranger gave his name.

"Zander Jackson." The Green Ranger grinned.

"Grace Jackson." The Yellow Ranger introduced herself.

"Urara Nakamura." The Pink Ranger greeted. Jessica shook each of their hands in turn. "Thanks again for the assist."

"I should be thanking you." she told them. "I don't think I could've taken that guy on my own. Name's Jessica Freeman."

"Was that guy really from Team Rocket?" Urara asked. Jessica nodded confirmation. "I thought they were disbanded."

"Unfortunately, no. We've been doing our best to stop them from conquering the world." she told her. "Me and the other Kanto Rangers." Jessica frowned thoughtfully. "They're missing right now, though. They've just disappeared." The Mystic Rangers all looked at each other.

"What a coincidence." Lamar said. "We just appeared here not that long ago." Biting her lip, Jessica nodded in understanding.

"I think you guys should come back to the lab with me." she told them. "Maybe together we can sort out what exactly is going on."

* * *

 _Shortly, at Fuji's Lab..._

"Make yourself at home." Jessica suggested as she led them in the lab tucked away in the forests near Pallet Town.

"Guess we aren't the only Rangers based out in the woods." Zander remarked as they entered. The Kanto Rangers' trio of mentors sat waiting.

"Guys, this is Dr. Fuji, the scientist who recruited the Kanto Rangers." Jessica introduced. "Our computer expert, Bill." Bill smiled and waved at the new arrivals. "And of course, our combat instructor and master ninja, Kuai."

"It's an honor." Kuai bowed in greeting.

"And who might these be?" Fuji asked.

"These are the Mystic Force Poké Rangers." Jessica told him. "They came to my aid while I was fighting Team Rocket's monster."

"Happy to help." Rachel looked around the lab. "Interesting place you've got here." Fuji chuckled.

"You look like you've never been in a lab before." he said.

"I have been." Rachel shrugged. "But, well, I grew up with more magic than science."

"Magic..." Fuji thought about it. "Interesting. Magic is often just science we don't understand, you know."

"Speaking of things we don't understand..." Grace spoke up. "Do you have any idea how we got here?"

"What do you know?" Fuji questioned. The Mystic Rangers explained about how they were just minding their own business, on a Pokémon journey, when they suddenly woke up north of Celadon. "And you say there was a sixth person with you who wasn't transported?"

"Seb. He's pretty new. We haven't seen him here." Lamar confirmed.

"Five of my Rangers vanish and almost immediatey after, you five Rangers appear here." Fuji scratched his chin in thought. "There has to be a connection there."

"It could just be coincidence." Zander suggested.

"I don't believe in coincidences." Fuji told him, spinning around to face the computer. "Where in the world did you guys say you came from again?"

"Hoenn." Grace told him. "We were in Mauville City..."

"Mmm." Fuji narrowed his eyes. "I don't detect any Morpher signals in Mauville, or anywhere in Hoenn, for that matter. Could be blocked though." He turned to face Bill. "Is there any way we can improve the scan?"

"I can try and filter out some of the common causes of signal blockage." Bill told him. "It'll take me a bit and it doesn't usually work very well at all, but it's worth a shot..."

As the two of them discussed the problem, the Mystic Rangers scattered around the lab, looking for things to do. Lamar set his crystal ball on a table and went back to looking for answers in it. Rachel started discussing combat with Kuai, the ninja trying to give her a few tips. Grace and Zander were discussing the situation off to the side.

Spotting Urara sitting on the couch, Jessica took a seat next to her.

"You look deep in thought." she said.

"Yeah, you could say that." Urara nodded. "I just didn't expect to be back in Kanto right now."

"I take it you have history with Team Rocket?" Jessica asked. Urara looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?" she wondered.

"Your reaction when Venomask said he was part of them wasn't exactly subtle." Jessica told her. "Bad history?"

"I don't really want to..." Urara started.

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me." Jessica told her. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for whatever it is we did to you."

"We?" Urara looked at her in confusion.

"I was, uh, a part of Team Rocket until fairly recently." Jessica admitted. "Since leaving, I've started to realize just how horrible I was to stay for as long as I did."

"You don't seem so bad." Urara said.

"That's nice of you to say." Jessica smiled appreciatively. "But I did more than my share of questionable, to put it lightly, things." She sighed sadly. "Maybe if I had come to my senses sooner, I could've done something to save my mom."

"What happened to her?" Urara wondered.

"Team Rocket got to her, turned her into a monster like the one we fought earlier." she explained. "We were forced to destroy her."

"I'm sorry." Urara said sadly. "That must've been hard on you."

"Even harder on my brother Ryan." Jessica said. "He's our Red Ranger. I wish I knew where he was right now..."

"You'll find him." Urara told her. "If he and your other friends acually are in Hoenn, we'll help when we get back."

"Thanks." Jessica started to say more, but Zander took a seat on the arm of the couch next to her.

"So, Jessica. Can I call you Jess?" he asked.

"...my friends do." Jessica told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Right..." Zander halted for a moment at her tone before going on. "I was just thinking..."

Winking mischieviously at Urara, Jessica snuck a Pokéball off her belt without Zander noticing, releasing her Arbok onto the floor.

"...while we're here, maybe you'd like to show me around the lab. It seems like a cool..." Jessica's Arbok popped up beside him and hissed in his ear, making Zander yelp and leap away. Jessica and Urara burst out laughing, as did Grace across the room.

"You trying to start more long distance relationships over there, Zander?" she asked.

"Not interested. Sorry." Jessica told him. Zander held up his hands.

"Fine, fine. I won't bother you." he said, walking over to join his sister, who was still laughing at his expense. "Just trying to be friendly, I swear!" Jessica's Arbok slithered along the back of the couch and nuzzled against Urara's cheek.

"He likes you." Jessica laughed as Urara scooted nervously away from the large snake Pokémon. "Don't be nervous because of his loudness. He's a sweetheart. Give him a little..." Jessica made a scratching motion and Urara mimiced it, scatching Arbok under the chin. Going cross-eyed with pleasure, Arbok rested his head in the Pink Ranger's lap. "See?"

"Yeah, he's nice." Urara said.

"Alert! Alert!" The alarm blared across the lab. "Mutated DNA at the Pokémon League." Jessica pushed Arbok's tail off her and ran over to look at the screen, finding both Venomask and Gengron rampaging.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked as she and the other Mystic Rangers walked over to see as well.

"Gengron. Another of Team Rocket's." Jessica told them, recalling her Arbok. "I've gotta get out there."

"You can't fight both of them alone!" Urara called as she ran towards the exit. Stopping in the doorway, Jessica looked back at them.

"You all are welcome to join me." she said before taking off. Looking at her team, Rachel nodded.

"We're Poké Rangers. We should help her." The others agreed and they all ran off in pursuit of the Violet Ranger.

* * *

 _Soon, at the Pokémon League..._

"I would hate to be in Mirrormime's shoes when the boss gets ahold of him." Gengron remarked as he hurled a fireball at the building, blowing a sizeable hole in it. "I don't think I've seen him so furious as he was when you told him the new arrivals in Kanto were Rangers."

"We have to destroy them." Venomask agreed. "Otherwise..."

"I don't think so." The two turned as Jessica and the Mystic Rangers arrived on scene. "The only ones being destroyed here are you two!" Jessica told them.

"G-Spliced!" Gengron called, dozens of the Team Rocket minions appearing behind the two monsters.

"What are those?" Grace asked.

"Foot soldiers. Only a threat in numbers." Jessica told them. "Watch out for their Arbok arms though. Not nearly as a friendly as mine."

"Right. You ready to morph?" Rachel asked. Jessica and the other Mystic Rangers nodded.

"Poké Power, unleash! Arbok!" Jessica called, pressing her Morpher. Drawing theirs, the Mystic Rangers pressed 1-2-6.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Galwit Mysto Magiro!**_

After morphing, the six Rangers drew their weapons as the G-Spliced and two beasts swarmed towards them.

As the G-Spliced approached her, Urara aimed her Mystic Staff at them.

"Gi Gi Gigiru: Dazzling Gleam!" she called, sending pink lights out of the staff to blast the G-Spliced in front to the ground. Charging to meet the rest, she leaped and kicked off one's chest, spinning in midair to kick another across the face. Landing, she ducked under a swinging Scyther blade and drew her Mystic Morpher. "Magi Magiro!" A pink aura surrounded her and she transformed into a giant fan. "Fairy Wind!" Blades spinning, the fan fired a blast of pink air, taking out the remaining foot soldiers.

"Mystic Staff: Axe Mode!" Zander's staff transformed into an axe and he swung it horizontally as the G-Spliced reached him, cutting several to the ground. As three more swung their Scyther blades, he blocked the strike and pushed it back, swinging his axe out and splitting the blades in half. Glancing at the trees around the Pokémon league, he raised his axe overhead, channeling their power into it. "Gii Magika! Leaf Tornado Strike!" Swinging his axe to the ground, a whirlwind of leaves flew out and engulfed the remaining G-Spliced, cutting them down.

"Gi Gi Gigiru: Tidal Wave!" A blue wave of water erupted from the ground at Lamar's command and he leaped onto it, riding it towards the G-Spliced. "Mystic Staff: Trident Mode!" Transforming his weapon, he slashed a line of minions as the wave crashed down on several more. Jabbing an Arbok arm, he pushed it away as it tried to bite him and leaped into the air as more tried to surround him, aiming his trident down. "Water Pulse!" A pulsating blast of water crashed down on the G-Spliced below, sending them falling to the ground and dissolving.

"Mystic Staff: Crossbow Mode!" Transforming her weapon, Grace knelt and aimed it at the charging G-Spliced. "Thunderbolt!" Bolts of electric energy fired forth, blasting several G-Spliced away. Stopping in their tracks, the others charged up and spit a collective acid blast towards the Yellow Ranger. Leaping aside, she landed on her feet as energy charged in her crossbow. "Zap Cannon!" A green and yellow bolt fired into the middle of the group, blasting the rest of the G-Spliced to the ground.

Leaping at Gengron, Jessica swung her staff, but he turned intangible and phased through it.

"Bite!" Gengron growled in pain as her staff's teeth latched onto him in spite of his intangibility, grabbing the weapon and throwing the Violet Ranger away.

"I hate that move." Gathering fire from his head, he fired a extra-large ball of it towards her.

"Power Booster!" Pressing her Morpher, Jessica swung her staff as the extra burst of energy flowed through her, smacking Gengron's attack right back at him. Leaping, she slashed down and sent him flying while he was still staggering from the blow.

"Let's see what you can do on your own." Venomask challenged as he faced off with Rachel.

"I'll show you." Rachel agreed. "Gigiru!" A pair of red boxing gloves with an M and different colored jewels appeared on her hands as the two met for battle.

Rachel jabbed towards his stomach, but Venomask blocked it with his staff. Keeping up the pressure, Rachel drove him back with a series of hooks, jabs, and feints, but the mutant managed to successfully keep blocking.

"Mach Punch!" A flurry of high-speed hits slipped past his defense, striking Venomoth repeatedly in the chest. Pushing his staff down while he was distracted, Rachel's right fist ignited. "Fire Punch!"

Venomoth roared as the attack struck him and sent him flying back, leaving a scorch mark on his chest. Growling, the wings on his back, head, and staff all glowed.

"Silver Wind!" Rachel ducked to the ground as the triplicated attack fired at her. Venomask laughed as explosions surrounded her, only to stop as she sprang up from the blast and into the air. "What?"

"Mysto Magika!" Rachel called as she brought her fists together. "Fire Spin Screw Attack!" Spinning, a vortex of fire surrounded her as she dove down and plowed into Venomask head-on. Springing off him, Rachel landed on her feet as sparks flew from Venomask's body and he fell to a knee, trying to hold himself up with his staff before toppling facedown and exploding.

Realizing he was now alone and facing six Rangers, Gengron took a step back.

"This isn't over!" he called, teleporting away.

Before the Rangers had a chance to celebrate, a green sphere descended from the sky and reformed Venomask, increasing his size until he towered over the area.

"They do that here too, huh?" Lamar noted.

"Constantly." Jessica told him. "I got it. Onix Carrier Zord! Venomzords!" At the Violet Ranger's call, the enormous Onix Zord burst out of the ground, the Arbok, Weezing, and Tentacruel Zords following behind it. Jessica leaped up into the Arbok. "Onix Venomzord!" The Onix Zord's tail detached, followed by two more pieces of its body. The body pieces rose upright and shifted into legs, connecting under the Weezing Zord. The Weezing's secondary head opened and shot out an arm, while the Arbok's tail detached to reveal a hand and it connected to the Weezing's left. The Tentacruel retracted its tentacles into itself and settled on top as a head. Finally, the Arbok's tail connected to the hip as a weapon while the Onix's tail fit over the Weezing arm.

Drawing the Arbo-Spear, the Onix Venomzord jabbed at Venomask, but he deflected the blow aside with his staff. Pulling back, he slammed his weapon into the Weezing Zord twice, sending the Megazord staggering back.

"Silver Wind!" A wind lined with silver dust flew from his wings, causing sparks to fly from the Onix Venomzord. Leaping forward, he swung his staff down and the Onix Venomzord caught it with its spear, trying to hold him back.

"Let's Titan up." Rachel suggested as the Mystic Rangers drew their Morphers.

"Ancient Spirits of Magiland, transform us into Titans! Galwit Mysto Magika!" they all called.

Five Magiland seals appeared above the Mystic Rangers in their respective colors and they jumped up through them, transforming into giant mechanical versions of legendary Pokémon. Zander became a humanoid Virizion, Urara a Xerneas, Lamar a Suicune, Grace a Zapdos, and Rachel a Moltres. Each held a giant version of their weapons.

"Mystic Fusion! Magi Giruma Gattai Jinga!" At the Mystic Rangers' call, a golden aura shined as the Titans rose into the sky. Suicune shrunk its head, arms, and legs and the body split off as the top of its head split in two, becoming feet. Virizion pulled its legs into its stomach and attached on top of Suicune as Zapdos connected to the back. Moltres's wings broke off and became extensions for the arms while the rest of its body connected to the head. Xerneas's antlers and face separated and connected to the Moltres head, while its body fit inside Virizion, a big gold M appearing on the chest. The Mystic Rangers appeared in a chessboard-styled cockpit inside. "Mystic Titan Megazord, On Stage!"

As Venomask looked over at the new Megazord landing near him in surprise, Jessica's Megazord shoved him back.

"Drill Run!" The Onix Drill spun and she jabbed out with it into his midsection, dealing some solid damage.

"Mystic Titan Weapon Unleash!" The Mystic Rangers called. "King Excalibur!" The Titan versions of Zander's axe and Rachel's saber appeared, the axe's blades and sword's hilt folding in as they combined into one. Grabbing the weapon, the Mystic Titan Megazord slashed Venomask before he could defend, sending him rolling to the ground.

The Onix Venomzord looked over and nodded as the two robots stood together.

"You..." Venomask dragged himself to his feet. "I will not be destroyed by Rangers who don't even belong here!"

Reaching out, Jessica flipped a switch on her controls.

"Let's take this guy out." Her voice projected out from the Onix Venomzord to where the other Rangers could hear it.

The Arbo-Spear reattached to the the Onix Venomzord's arm and both it and the Onix Drill began to spin.

"Double Drill Strike!" Jessica called. Charging forward, the Onix Venomzord plowed through Venomask with both, sending sparks flying from his body.

"Galwit Mysto Prifiore Magika!" The Mystic Titan Megazord raised King Excalibur, sending a golden beam into the clouds. The Megazord jumped up after it and flew through a Magiland seal, charging energy into its blade as the legendary Pokémon appeared around it and a golden aura covered the sword. "King Excalibur, Legendary Mystic Spell Seal!" As the Megazord charged down, the Virizion and Xerneas flew down ahead of it, followed by the Suicune and Zapdos, with Moltres bringing up the rear as the Magiland seal appeared. "STRIKE!"

Slashing out, a golden bolt struck across Venomask and the Mystic Titan Megazord landed next to the Onix Venomzord. Lightning flying from his body, Venomask tried to twirl and charge at them, but only managed to throw himself off-balance, hitting the ground. The Mystic Rangers raised their hands.

"Checkmate."

As they snapped their fingers, Venomask exploded behind them, the two Megazords standing victoriously together.

* * *

 _Later, near Hoenn..._

Jessica rode her Pokémon Rider in Gyro Mode across the surface of the ocean. Above, the Mystic Rangers flew together on their Mystic Jets. Hearing her Morpher beep, Jessica raised it up.

"You're approaching the region now." Fuji told her. "I still can't detect the others' signal, but keep an eye out."

"Got it." Jessica nodded and hung up as they reached the shoreline, switching her bike back to normal as she came to a stop. The Mystic Rangers slowed and hovered overhead. "Fuji says he can't find the others." Jessica called up to them.

"Do you want to come back to the Library with us?" Urara asked.

"It's a good idea." Rachel nodded. "We can ask Woodmodore. Maybe he'll know a way to locate them."

"Better than searching aimlessly." Jessica nodded. "Thanks."

The six continued on their way into the forest, soon approaching the location of the Mystic Library. As they reached it, the Mystic Rangers came to a halt.

"What?" Grace gasped. "That can't be right..."

Where they thought they would find the mansion above the Mystic Library, there was nothing but trees and bushes.

"It was right here!" Urara called down.

"I wonder what happened?" Zander asked.

"I don't see any signs of a battle." Jessica said as the Mystic Rangers landed and hopped off their Jets. She examined the trees. "Doesn't look like it was destroyed. It looks like there was never anything here at all."

"But we saw it." Lamar said. "We were in it. We're not crazy."

"I don't think you are." Jessica frowned. "But this is troubling."

"Yeah..." Urara looked around in confusion. "If this isn't our home, then just WHERE are we?"

 _To be continued..._


	26. Chapter 24-Mystic Reflections Part 2

_**Previously on Poké Rangers Kanto...**_

 _The six continued on their way into the forest, soon approaching the location of the Mystic Library. As they reached it, the Mystic Rangers came to a halt._

 _"What?" Grace gasped. "That can't be right..."_

 _Where they thought they would find the mansion above the Mystic Library, there was nothing but trees and bushes._

 _"It was right here!" Urara called down._

 _"I wonder what happened?" Zander asked._

 _"I don't see any signs of a battle." Jessica said as the Mystic Rangers landed and hopped off their Jets. She examined the trees. "Doesn't look like it was destroyed. It looks like there was never anything here at all."_

 _"But we saw it." Lamar said. "We were in it. We're not crazy."_

 _"I don't think you are." Jessica frowned. "But this is troubling."_

 _"Yeah..." Urara looked around in confusion. "If this isn't our home, then just WHERE are we?"_

* * *

 _The Underworld, beneath the Earth..._

In a lair surrounded by a grey wall, a mummified figure sat on a throne. Wrapped in silver tape, he had a silver head with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a golden sash and a black cloak with blue lightning bolts on the back of the cape. In his hand was a blue and black fan with gold and black stripes.

"Persha!" he called.

Another figure came running up. She had the apperance of a humanoid Persian, with blue skin and a black and red outfit. Her eyes were black and blue and fangs showed in her teeth. She wore a golden belt with two daggers.

"Yes, Zeramses?" she asked.

"Did you manage to locate the creature I asked for?" he questioned.

"Y...yes." Persha nodded. "But she's a bit..."

A blast of flame struck the cat vampire in the back and she dove to the side as a cackling rang out across the lair.

Stepping in was a female creature that looked like a humanoid Salazzle, with the coloration of a Heliolisk and the same Pokémon's neck frills. Parts of her body, particularly her joints, were wrapped in mummy bandages that flowed behind her even when there was no wind. Placing a hand on her hip, she grinned.

"It's been a long time, Zeramses." she said.

"Just who is she?" Persha whispered.

"This is Salcabra, one of the three Wild Nightmares of Magiland." Zeramses explained. "She terrorized the deserts of the land for centuries."

"Only greatly skilled magicians would dare enter my domain." she declared proudly. "And even they were wary of running into me."

"And that is why I've asked you here." Zeramses said. "There are a group of magicians who have been causing trouble for Emperor Hades, but they're still learning. I would like you to destroy them before they become an even greater threat."

"As you wish." Salcabra smiled. "I do still owe you that favor, after all. I'm off to the desert to draw them in."

"Favor?" Persha asked as the Wild Nightmare left.

"Did you see the bandages?" Zeramses asked her. "I saved her life. She would be in pieces right now if I hadn't patched her back together." He grinned deviously. "And soon, it will the Rangers who are torn apart!"

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, and Persia shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

 **(With special guest stars, Blaze Productions' Poké Rangers: Mystic Force)**

* * *

 _At the Mystic Library..._

"Hey, Woodmodore?" A man slid down a trapdoor and into the room. His skin was tanned and he had chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a brown polo shirt, blue jeans, and green shoes, and had a black cowboy hat on his head.

"Seb." The creature who responded was a white Bonsly with green leaves and red eyes, sitting in a red flowerpot with gold lacing. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You haven't seen the other Rangers, have you?" Sebastian asked.

"I haven't." Woodmore replied. "Why? I thought they were with you?"

"They were." Seb pulled up a chair and sat down. "We were in Mauville, talking, and I looked away for a split second. There was a flash of light off to the side where they were, and when I looked..." He shook his head. "Nobody. They were gone."

"Maybe they had to go do...something..." Woodmodore frowned.

"Without saying a word? That'd be pretty rude." Seb said. "But I looked all over for them and couldn't find them. I thought maybe they had to come back here."

"Well they haven't." Woodmodore told him. Seb set a golden lamp with blue and red stripes on the table.

"You have any ideas, Percy?" He asked. From the lamp, the head of a humanoid Alolan Persian with red eyes popped up.

"I sensed a powerful burst of magic, Master Seb." he told him. "It almost felt like when I grant wishes, but not quite. I'm not sure, but there's no way those others were able to do it themselves."

"I guess that's helpful...and I told you not to call me Master Seb." Sebastian said.

"Whatever you say." Percy grinned, ducking back into the Mystic Lamp.

"If they didn't go anywhere themselves, then that means..." Woodmodore started, but he was distracted as the Mystic Mirror started glowing. Sebastian walked over and Woodmodore floated behind him as the mirror showed an image of the desert north of Mauville.

The sands were swirling even more than usual, intensely in one location, and it seemed to be chasing after the Pokémon Trainers who had been nearby. As they watched, a Hiker tripped and a clawed hand reached out from the swirling sands, grabbing his leg and pulling him back in.

"This isn't good. This is very bad." Woodmodore told Sebastian. "You'll have to try and fight this beast yourself until I can figure out a way to find the others. If it's what I think it is..." Woodmodore shuddered. "Well, you've got your work cut out for you."

"Thanks for the confidence boost." Seb snatched the Mystic Lamp off the table. "I've got this."

"Do not get overconfident." Woodmodore called as he left. "There are some things even powerful magicians fear."

* * *

 _In Mauville City..._

"Wha..." Ryan sat up and blinked, looking around in confusion. "Where am I?"

"You're in Mauville City, son." Ryan turned to find a portly man with a white beard sitting with Brent, Ginger, Rick, and Allison nearby. "In the Gym."

"Mauville?" Ryan stood and walked over to them. "Isn't that in...?"

"Hoenn." Brent finished for him. "Yeah. We've been trying to figure out how we got here while we waited for you."

"Well obviously it was..." Ryan started, before remembering they weren't alone.

"Mirrormime?" Wattson said, startling the Red Ranger. "Yes, I've heard."

"He already knew." Allison spoke up before Ryan could complain to them. "He saw us as Rangers right away."

"How?" Ryan asked.

"I've known Poké Rangers in my day." he chuckled, pointing towards Ryan's Morpher. "It was a few years back, but I know them when I see them. I'm Wattson." He held out a hand and Ryan shook it.

"What we meant by how we got here is, 'how did Mirrormime bring us here?'" Rick clarified. "And more importantly, why?"

"It can't be for anything good." Wattson noted. "If you ask me..."

Before he could finish, the door to the gym burst open and a trainer, a Guitarist, came rushing in.

"Leader Wattson!" he called. "There's something going on in the desert to the north! Some...thing is attacking!" Wattson nodded before looking at the Kanto Rangers.

"You guys should go." he said.

"What?" Ginger asked.

"You may be far from home, but you're still Poké Rangers." he told them, quietly so the new arrival wouldn't hear. "People are in danger. It's your duty to help them."

"He's right." Ryan nodded. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

"Good luck out there." Wattson called as the team ran out the door.

Before long, the five Rangers arrived in the desert. A swirling column of sand came to a halt in front of them, clearing to reveal Salcabra.

"You five have come here in spite of the danger." she noted. "Are you the magicians I've been told about?"

"Magicians?" Brent shook his head. "No magic here."

"But we do have a trick we can show you." Ryan told her. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others agreed.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!" Rick called, pressing the type symbol on his Morpher. From his wrist, stone expanded outward until he was encased in a boulder. After a moment, he burst free in a black suit with white boots and gloves, a Rock-type symbol on the chest. A helmet with a Golem designed formed around his head to finish.

"Pikachu!" A sphere of electricity expanded to surround Allison before dispering to reveal her in a yellow version of Rick' suit, except with a skirt around her waist and an electric type symbol on the chest. A helmet with a Pikachu design formed around her head to complete the transformation.

"Venusaur!" Vines snaked from Ginger's Morpher, cocooning her for a moment before she tore free in a green version of Allison's suit, a grass type symbol on the chest. A helmet with a Venusaur design formed around her head to end it.

"Blastoise!" Water flowed from Brent's Morpher and formed a sphere around him until he burst free in a blue version of Rick's suit, a water type symbol on the chest. A helmet with a Blastoise design formed around his head as the transformation ended.

"Charizard!" Fire expanded from Ryan's Morpher, forming a fireball around him before exploding away as he emerged in a red version of Rick and Brent's outfits, with a fire type symbol on his chest. A helmet with a Charizard design appeared on his head before the five Rangers stood together.

"Poké Rangers Kanto!" the five called.

"Kanto?" Salcabra laughed. "That's not what I've heard this place is called."

"Doesn't matter where we are, we're the defenders of the world!" Ryan called, drawing his Charizard Saber as the other four followed suit with their own weapons. "And you will not threaten it."

"Won't I?" Salcabra clapped her hands and a tidal wave of sand burst free at the Rangers' feet, knocking them over and half-burying them. "I am Salcabra, Wild Nightmare of the Desert!" she declared. "Threatening and terrorizing the world is what I do!"

"Whirlwind!" A swirl of air from Ryan's weapon blew the sand off of the team as they rose. "We'll stop you! Flamethrower!" Pointing his sword, a jet of flame launched from its tip." Salcabra held out a hand, firing her own stream of fire that pushed back against it.

"Weak!" She laughed, her attack pushing through and blasting Ryan back.

"Hydro Pump!" Brent combined his weapons and blasted a jet of water towards her; however, it all evaporated into steam as she increased the temperature in front of her.

"Water cannot thrive here." she told him. The frills on her neck flared out and fired electric bolts, striking the Blue Ranger hard.

"Power Whip!" Ginger's whip glowed as she swung it out, but Salcabra waved a fire-coated hand and knocked it away.

"Your plants are not hardy enough for the desert." She held up her hand. "Let me show you some real growth!" Cacti burst from the ground at Ginger's feet, pressing in and forming a cage around her, spines trying to stick her through her suit.

"Thunder!" As Allison blasted lightning upward, Salcabra caught it as it came down on her, holding it in her hand.'

"Is this you guys' best?" she asked. Waving, sand swirled around the Yellow Ranger and she hurled the bolt, the heat turning it to glass and encasing her.

"You like sand? Try this!" Rick held up his Golem Mace. "Sandstorm!" As the sands swirled up around them, a protective coating around Salcabra's eyes allowed her to see through it perfectly.

"You're an idiot." she told the Black Ranger as she leaped at him and slashed him with her clawed hands. Grabbing the mace, she threw him to the ground and blasted flames on him while he was down.

"That's enough!" Ryan slashed down Salcabra's back while she was distracted, sending her flying forward. Landing on her feet, she turned as he drew a kanji in the air. "Fire Blast!"

"Dig!" Disappearing into the ground as the attack exploded where she was, Salcabra popped up behind him and slashed him in the back. Leaping away, she gathered flame as the Rangers gathered together, Brent cracking Allison free as Rick smashed the cacti trapping Ginger. "You all are no match for me." Hurling the fireball forward, the Kanto Rangers screamd as it exploded around them and sent them collapsing into the sand.

"Hey!" The Kanto Rangers struggled to rise as Sebastian came running up. "Whoa! Other Rangers? Cool!"

"Who are you?" Salcabra growled. Sebastian drew a gold card with a warrior on it.

"You'll see." He grinned, pulling out his phone and pressing a white button. Sliding the Warrior Card across, he clipped it with the grip and held it up. "Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Solstus Mysto Goldiro!**_

A spiritual Solgaleo surrounded Seb in a golden aura, lights striking his body and covering him in a black suit with golden armor, gauntlets, and boots with black rims, a golden S on his belt buckle. A silver and gold cape flowed from his back and a helmet with a Solgaleo design formed to complete the transformation.

"The shining solar element!" he called as he raised his hand to the sky. "Solar Wizard, Solaris Knight!"

"Solar Wizard?" Salcabra laughed. "Finally, an actual magician enters the fray!"

"Mystic Lamp Blaster!" Drawing his weapon, Seb rubbed it three times and fired a series of golden beams. Sand rose around Salcabra, turning to sandstone and blocking the attack. As she flicked out her hand, it flew forward towards the Solaris Knight.

Ducking and dodging out of the way as the blocks flew over his head, Seb realized she had disappeared while he was distracted.

"The sun is a powerful force..." Salcabra admitted as she popped out of the ground, slashing him in the side. He tried to aim his blaster, but her tail whipped up and slapped it out of his hand. "It is what fuels the desert." Raising her claws, she slashed him across the chest before kicking him away. "It will be an honor to add you to my collection."

"Come on, guys. Let's put our weapons together." Ryan suggested as he and the others managed to get up fully. "That other Ranger needs our help."

Brent connected the Blastoise Cannons back to barrel and Ryan and Allison attached the Charizard Saber and Pikachu Striker to either side. Ginger connected the Venusaur Whip to the handle, the whip wrapping around the whole weapon. Finally, the Golem Mace was loaded into the barrel.

"Poké Blaster!"

Noticing what they were doing, Salcabra dug into the sand and came up in the middle of them, slashing left and right.

"I said you are not worth my time!" she snarled. "You don't even know magic!" Stepping back, she blasted fire from her hands, scorching the whole group.

Snatching up the Mystic Lamp, Seb leaped through the air, rubbing it ten times as he flew.

"Lumma Gol Gojika!" he called. "Solar Finisher, Percy Pay Day Attack!" Salcabra turned as Percy flew out of the lamp in a streak of gold light, striking her point blank in the chest with gold coins before flipping up in the air and striking her with his claws. An explosion occured as she was flung away and rolled to a stop.

"How..." Salcabra stood shaking, clutching her chest. As she did, the bandages around her right elbow came undone and the arm fell to the sand. Growling, she reached down with her other hand and picked it up. "How dare you! I'll be back!" A spell circle appeared under Salcabra as she vanished into it.

"I'll be waiting." Sebastian turned to face the other Rangers, powering down and grinning. "Hey."

"Hey." The Kanto Rangers powered down as well. "Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm Sebastian, Seb for short." he introduced himself. "The Solar Wizard of Mystic Force." Frowning, he looked at them. "But who are you? We've had a lot of Rangers here in Hoenn, but I don't recognize your outfits. And I'm a bit of a history guy, so I like to think I've got a pretty good grasp of it."

"We're the Kanto Rangers." Allison told him. "I'm Allison Farrow."

"Rick Henderson." the Black Ranger introduced himself.

"Tiffany Starr. Call me Ginger." the Green Ranger told him.

"Brent Simon." the Blue Ranger gave his name.

"Ryan Freeman." the Red Ranger finished.

"Fantastic. Kanto, huh?" Seb nodded. "That would explain it. What are you doing in Hoenn?"

"We were sent here." Ryan told him. "We were fighting this monster, Mirrormime. He holds up a mirror, there's a flash of light, and the next thing I know, we're waking up in Mauville."

"Flash of light?" Seb blinked. Drawing the Mystic Lamp, he held it up. "Percy, you think this has anything to do with it?"

"They don't have magic themselves, but I do detect it around them." the Persian said as he popped his head out. "They're connected to it in some way, but I'm not sure how."

"Is, uh, is that Persian..." Ginger pointed at the lamp.

"Yeah." Seb shrugged. "He's a bit weird, but pretty cool. And he seems to think you guys are in some way involved with my friends vanishing."

"What?" Rick shook his head. "We don't know anything about that."

"Maybe not." Seb told him. "But you should come with me. Maybe I can shed a little light on the situation."

* * *

 _In the Underworld..._

"You failed." Zeramses noted as Salcabra was wrapping her arm back on. "That's most disappointing."

"The Solaris Knight is powerful." she admitted. "But I'll get him next time. If it wasn't for those other Rangers..."

"Ah yes..." Zeramses paced away from her. "I did not realize we would be dealing with non-magic Rangers. And the rest of Mystic Force was nowhere to be seen."

"What do you make of it?" Persha asked. "They've rarely ever fail to show up."

"I don't know, exactly." Zeramses told her. Before he could go any further, a voice rang out around them.

"Then allow me to explain." In a flash of light, Mirrormime appeared nearby, tucking his mirror under his arm.

"Who are you?" Persha demanded. "And how did you get in here?"

"I am Mirrormime." he introduced himself with a bow. "And I hold the answer to where the Mystic Rangers have gone and why there are five others here instead."

"Is that so? Do tell us." Zeramses urged him on.

"I have used my abilities to swap them across realities." he explained. "The Mystic Rangers were sent to my homeworld, while my enemies, the Kanto Rangers, have been brought here."

"So you exchanged five Rangers for five different ones." Persha said. "Doesn't sound any better."

"Oh, but it is." Mirrormime laughed. "I am here to ask for your help in destroying the Kanto Rangers."

"And why would we do that?" Zeramses asked him.

"Because, I have some prizes for you if you do." Mirrormime held up his mirror. "With this, I can travel to wherever I want, even between realities. With it, you could easily go wherever you want, destroying and conquering with no hinderances."

"Intriguing." Zeramses held out a hand and Mirrormime handed it over. "And there was something else?"

"There was. When I swapped them, the Kanto and Mystic Rangers were magically tied together, until they all return to where they belong." Mirrormime clapped in joy. "So if I destroy the Rangers here, the Mystic Rangers will be destroyed as well. You'll never have to worry about them again!"

A roar echoed around the Underworld as the hole where Hades resided glowed. Zeramses nodded.

"Hades has seen fit to agree with your request." he told Mirrormime. "Step forth."

Mirrormime approached the hole and found an enormous yellow and green eyeball staring out at him. Power surged out and into Mirrormime's body, surrounding him up to his neck in dark red armor with mirrors shining all over it. Red spikes jutted out from various joints of his body and a pair of long black horns grew from his head as his hair expanded into an afro. His feet shrank into hooves.

"Incredible." Mirrormime flexed his hands. "I've never felt such power."

"You can use that to destroy the Rangers." Zeramses told him. "It should prove sufficient."

"Excellent." Laughing maniacally, Mirrormime teleported away.

"I don't trust him to get the job done." Salcabra remarked. "I'm going to try and reach someone who can really help us."

* * *

 _At the Mystic Library..._

"Woodmodore, I think I've found a clue to our problem." Sebastian called as he slid down and into the base. The Kanto Rangers slid down one after the other behind him, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Couldn't you install some..." Brent started as he pulled himself free, only to stop on seeing the Bonsly-like creature float over.

"Interesting." Woodmodore frowned. "Who are these people? Why have you brought them here?"

"These are the Kanto Poké Rangers." Seb told him. "They were fighting a Mr. Mime-like monster with a mirror when they vanished in a flash of light. Percy says there's some sort of magic around them, so I figured it might be somehow related to the others' disappearance."

"Mr. Mime monster? Mirror?" Woodmodore floated over to a shelf of books. "I seem to remember...where was it...?"

"Is that Bonsly talking too?" Ginger asked.

"Yep." Seb smiled as he leaned back against the table. "You get used to weird stuff like that around here."

"I heard that!" Woodmodore called. "I am NOT weird!" Pulling a dusty, ragged tome from the shelf, he nodded to himself. "Ah, here it is."

Bringing the book over, Woodmodore pushed Seb aside and set it down on the table, flipping through its pages as the Kanto Rangers gathered around.

"Here's the tale!" he said at last. "This is a very, VERY old story."

"What old story?" Ryan asked.

"About Mr. Mime." he said. "It is said that many, many ages ago, the Pokémon Mr. Mime was capable of traveling between realities using mystical mirrors."

"Between realities?" Rick asked in shock.

"Yes, that's what I just said." Woodmodore rolled his eyes. "Arceus himself took away this ability because Mr. Mime would abuse it, use it for mischief instead of good. To this day, the Mr. Mime grasps at nothing, trying to call the magic mirror that should be its to no avail."

"So, what you're saying..." Ryan said. "Is that we may not even be in the same reality anymore!?"

"May? If he used the mirror on you as you said, then you definitely aren't." Woodmodore told him. "I quote, 'With the mirror, Mr. Mime would send people to other realities against their will, replacing them with somebody from the other side to keep balance and leaving both trapped in worlds not their own. The more vicious Mr. Mime would occassionally kill the people they swapped, as when one died, the other did as well.'"

"Replaced..." Seb jumped up from where he was hunched over the page, reading over Woodmodore's shoulder. "That's it! You've replaced the Mystic Rangers!"

"That would seem to be the case." Woodmodore agreed. "This creature must have sent you here to our world, and taken the rest of our Rangers back to yours."

"Then...how do we get back?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Woodmodore told him. "The way the Mr. Mime traveled between realities, it's something that's little understood. I don't know of any other magic that could get you home."

"What about the Solgaleo Express?" Sebastian asked. "It can travel between dimensions."

"Between dimensions, not realities." Woodmodore clarified. "This is an entirely different level."

As the Rangers let that sink in, Allison at last spoke up.

"Well, what about that thing in the desert?" she asked. "That was a completely different monster."

"Oh yeah!" Seb agreed. "With everything that I was guessing about you guys, I forgot." He turned to Woodmodore. "Some Salazzle-looking lady."

"Oh dear..." Woodmodore shook nervously. "It's like I feared. Zeramses has brought in one of the Wild Nightmares."

"Wild Nightmares?" Seb repeated.

"She did call herself that." Ryan said. "What are Wild Nightmares? And for that matter, who is Zeramses?"

Before Woodmodore could answer, the Mystic Portal swirled to life once more. This time it showed Slateport City, where the new and improved Mirrormime could be seen causing havoc.

"That's him, I think." Rick frowned. "He looks different."

"That's unmistakably the power of Hades." Woodmodore told them. "It looks like he's met up with our enemies here and enhanced his powers."

"We have to stop him!" Seb said as the beast used his mime powers to knock people around in the streets.

"We'll come with you." Ryan told him. "Maybe if we can get his mirror, we can get home and send your friends back."

The other Kanto Rangers quickly agreed, and soon all six of them were racing for Slateport.

* * *

 _Soon, in Slateport City..._

"Mirrormime!" The creature in question turned as the six unmorphed Rangers arrived. "We know your trick! Give us the mirror!" Ryan demanded.

"You're too late, Rangers." he laughed. "I have already given it away to another."

"What?" Allison blinked in horror. "Who?"

"And I am not Mirrormime anymore!" He told them, ignoring the question. "I am Hades Muta-Beast Mimelant!"

"Muta-Beast?" Seb said. "That's a new one."

"Doesn't matter who you are." Brent put in. "We're going to take you down either way."

"Agreed." Ryan nodded. "Ready everyone?" The Kanto Rangers all raised their Morphers and pressed the type symbol on them.

"Ready!"

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

Seb drew his Solar Cell Morpher and Warrior Card, pressing a white button on the device. Sliding the card across, he clipped it with the grip and held it up. "Solar Force, Mystic Force!"

 _ **Solstus Mysto Goldiro!**_

As the Rangers morphed, Mimelant merely laughed.

"You think having the Solaris Knight will help you?" he asked. Lowering his head, he made a motion as if to charge; however, he didn't actually move forward. The Rangers were struck by an invisible wall of force that sent them flying back.

"Charizard Saber!" Drawing his weapon, Ryan leaped forward and slashed Mimelant repeatedly, but he stood unflinching and took the blows like they were nothing. Grabbing the saber, he punched the Red Ranger in the stomach before hurling him away.

"Rock Slide!" Pulling his Golem Mace, Rick sent a series of boulders flying forward, but Mimelant brought his hands together, collecting them and pulling them in. Making a pitching motion, he hurled the attack back, striking the Black Ranger head on.

"Sleep Powder!" Ginger snapped her Venusaur Whip towards Mimelant's face. He blew a slight puff of air, causing an unseen force to hurl it away and onto the rising Rick, sending him falling off to sleep. Waving his hand, he flung the unconscious Black Ranger into the Green Ranger from the side.

"Thunderbolt!" Allison fired a bolt of electricity from her Pikachu Striker, but it sparked harmlessly against his armor. Holding out a hand, he grabbed nothing and the Yellow Ranger felt a grip take hold of her weapon, dragging it around as he moved his hand before hurling her over near Brent.

"Mirror Shot!" The mirrors of Mimelant's armor glowed and fired lasers towards the two.

"Protect!" A barrier appeared in front of Brent, blocking the shots. Making a motion as if he were pulling a rope, Mimelant yanked the Blue Ranger forward so he slammed into his own force field.

"Mystic Lamp Blaster!" Seb fired several blasts from his weapon, but Mimelant held out a hand and they stopped against an invisible barrier in front of it before he hurled them aside.

"You like the sun?" Mimelant asked. "Then go for it!" Raising his hand, the Solaris Knight was raised high into the air on an invisible platform. "Just kidding!" Spinning his hand, he brought it down and the plaform flipped, slamming Seb down to the ground beneath it.

"Fire Blast!" Ryan hurled the attack, but Mimelant stopped it with an outstretched hand. With his other hand, he pushed each of the kanji's extensions in until it formed one fireball, hurling it at all the Kanto Rangers and blasting them.

"That's it." Seb rubbed his lamp ten times. "Lumma Gol Gojika! Solar Finisher, Percy Pay Day Attack!"

As Percy flew from the lamp in a streak of gold light, Mimelant swung his hand, smacking him aside and making him materialize fully as he hit the ground.

"You all are nothing!" Mimelant laughed. A magic circle appeared underneath him and he began to grow, his laughter becoming louder and deeper as he towered over them.

Sebastian helped Percy up and the two looked up at the towering Muta-Beast.

"Don't worry, guys." Seb called as the Kanto Rangers came running up. "I've got just the thing." Drawing a blue and gold card, Sebastian activated it. "Sol Mysto Magika!" Golden train tracks magically appeared as a gigantic train with a Solgaleo design arrived on them, one silver and red with black stripes going across the Solgaleo's face at the front. Leaping to the front, Seb entered the cockpit as Percy stood behind him. "Express Change: Solgaleo Express Megazord!"

The Solgaleo Express rose and the back stretched and split apart, becoming legs and feet. The head detached as the wheels on the bottom shrunk and arms stretched out with golden and red claws. A silver and black head with green eyes appeared as the Solgaleo face attached to the torso.

"Flash Cannon!" Silver beams shot from the Megazord, but they all bounced off of Mimelant's armor and exploded harmlessly on the ground. Mimelant laughed.

"Your Megazord is no match for my armor." He pounded his chest. Waving a hand, the Solgaleo Express Megazord was flung off its feet as an invisible force struck it from the side.

"We have to do something." Allison told the others as they looked up at the battle and the Megazord being thrown around.

"What?" Brent asked. "Our Zords are in another reality."

"Anything's worth a shot." Ryan said, raising his Morpher. "Onix Carrier Zord!"

Everything was silent, aside from the ongoing sounds of the giant battle.

"I told..." Brent started, but as he spoke there was a glow of emerald energy. Out of it, the Onix Carrier Zord appeared with a mighty roar. Mimelant had only a moment to turn before it rammed into him headfirst, knocking him back.

"What?" Catching himself before he fell, Mimelant stared in surprise. "How did that thing get here!?"

"I'm with the giant monster on this one." Rick said. "What?"

"We'll figure it out later." Ryan said as the Onix Zord released their other Zords. "Right now, we've got work to do."

Leaping up, the Rangers jumped into the Golem, Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard Zords.

"Combine!" They all called.

The flower on the Venusaur Zord detached and its body split and formed into legs. The Blastoise Zord rose up and they attached underneath it, with the turtle's cannons shifting so that they would rest on the shoulders. The Golem Zord attached to the Blastoise's right, opening and shooting an arm out. The Charizard Zord's wings detached and the rest of it formed into an arm and attached to the Blastoise Zord's left, head forming the shoulder. The Pikachu Zord attached to the top, its chest shifting open to reveal a face with its lightning bolt tail sticking up like a mohawk. Finally, the Charizard Zord's wings connected to form a double-ended bladed staff, and it and the Venusaur Zord's flower attached to the Megazord's waist. The Scyther Zord's head split off and formed into a mask over its face as its body split into two and attached to each arm, blade jutting out.

"Pokémon Megazord: Blade Mode!"

"One Megazord or two, it doesn't make a difference!" Mimelant declared.

"Swords Dance!" The Scyther Blades glowed as they charged with power. "Slash!" Lashing out, the blade stopped dead against the Muta-Beast's armor.

"Mirror Shot!" The mirrors embedded in his armor glowed and fired beams outward, blasting the Megazord back. "Nothing can penetrate my defense!"

From behind, the Solgaleo Express Megazord tried to strike, but Mimelant motioned like he was climbing a rope, pulling himself up through the air. The blow continued on and struck the Pokémon Megazord.

"Ooh, sorry about that." Seb cringed.

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said as he flipped on their external speakers.

"You guys are so good at hitting each other!" Mimelant laughed, holding out his hands and dragging them in to slam the two robots against one another. Bouncing off of each other, they crashed to the ground.

"We've got to find a way to get that armor off of him." Allison said. "Maybe then we can actually destroy him."

"Maybe I can pull it off." Seb suggested as they rose, pressing a button. "Anchor Shot!" Anchors shot from his Megazord's arms and legs, latching onto Mimelant's armor. Laughing, the Muta-Beast grabbed the chains and pulled.

"There has to be some way to break through." Brent growled as the two played tug of war, the Pokémon Megazord manuvering behind the beast.

"He's right. There has to be a weakness." Ginger closed her eyes and felt out with the ninja skills she had learned, listening to the sounds of strain on the armor as the Solgaleo Express pulled on it. "Right in the back." she said at last. "There's a faint seam, dead center."

"Then let's split it." Ryan said as the Megazord raised its blades. "Cut!"

The Megazord slashed down, managing to cleave through the armor and create an opening.

"What!?" Feeling what had happened, Mimelant reflexively let go of the chains and reached behind him. As soon as he did, the Solgaleo Express Megazord yanked the armor away, flinging it behind itself. "NO!"

"Perfect." Moving out from behind Mimelent, the Megazord raised both Scyther Blades as the glowed intently. "X Scissor!" Slashing both down at opposite angles, Mimelant roared as he was caught off-guard and slashed by both.

"Sunsteel Strike!" A golden aura shot out of the Solgaleo Express Megazord on Seb's call, the giant bot charging in and striking.

"This isn't the end, Rangers!" Mimelant roared as sparks flew from his body and the two Megazords stood together. "Not by a long shot!"

"But it IS checkmate." Seb said as the Muta-Beast fell backwards and exploded to bits.

* * *

 _Soon, at the Mystic Library..._

"Congratulations on defeating Mimelant." Woodmodore told the Rangers as they returned from their battle. "But unfortunately, I fear this is not the end."

"Right." Allison nodded. "He said he gave his mirror to somebody else."

"And judging by his powers, that somebody is probably Zeramses and Hades." Woodmodore concluded. "This is the worst thing that could've happened."

"Come on, surely it can't be THAT dire..." Sebastian started.

"Sebastian, if Zeramses and Hades can figure out how to tap into the power of the mirror, they'll be able to go wherever they want. Not only would they be able to take over our world, but yours too." He turned to the Kanto Rangers as he said that. "And they wouldn't stop there. Before long, all of existence would fall to the Hades Empire!"

There was silence as the Rangers all contemplated the grim possibility.

"Alright, we'll stay for now." Ryan said at last.

"What?" Seb asked.

"Mirrormime, or Mimelant, whatever he called himself, was after us. It's because of us that the mirror is here at all." the Red Ranger went on.

"I didn't mean to asign blame." Woodmodore told him. "You're not responisible."

"In a way, we really are." he broke in. "As much as we want to get back to our world and fight for it, I think I speak for all of us when I say that this is a bigger issue right now." The rest of his team nodded in solemn agreement. "This is our mess, and we won't leave until we've helped set it right."

 _To be continued..._


	27. Chapter 25-Mystic Reflections Part 3

_**Previously on Poké Rangers Kanto...**_

 _"Sebastian, if Zeramses and Hades can figure out how to tap into the power of the mirror, they'll be able to go wherever they want. Not only would they be able to take over our world, but yours too." He turned to the Kanto Rangers as he said that. "And they wouldn't stop there. Before long, all of existence would fall to the Hades Empire!"_

 _There was silence as the Rangers all contemplated the grim possibility._

 _"Alright, we'll stay for now." Ryan said at last._

 _"What?" Seb asked._

 _"Mirrormime, or Mimelant, whatever he called himself, was after us. It's because of us that the mirror is here at all." the Red Ranger went on._

 _"I didn't mean to asign blame." Woodmodore told him. "You're not responisible."_

 _"In a way, we really are." he broke in. "As much as we want to get back to our world and fight for it, I think I speak for all of us when I say that this is a bigger issue right now." The rest of his team nodded in solemn agreement. "This is our mess, and we won't leave until we've helped set it right."_

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab..._

"I don't know what's going on, guys." Jessica said as she rode into the sub-lab with the Mystic Force Rangers right behind her. "But we'll figure it out, I promise. I won't stop until we do."

"You don't have to do that." Urara said as she landed with the others, all six Rangers powering down.

"Do what?" Jessica asked her. "...help you get home?"

"Not that." the Pink Mystic Ranger shook her head. "I'm really grateful that you're helping, BUT I feel like the whole swearing a promise thing, it just seems like you're really trying to make up for your past."

"I'm what?" Jessica asked. As she stared at Urara, the other Mystic Rangers looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh, we'll be upstairs." Grace said at last. "Just, seeing what's up." As they left, Urara approached Jessica.

"Look, I know from what you said that you regret staying with Team Rocket so long." she told her. "And for some reason, you seem determined to prove to me that you've changed. First it was coming to talk to me, and now, don't think I didn't notice that you were looking specifically at me when you made that promise."

"I..." Jessica started, but Urara held up a finger to stop her.

"I'm not done." she said. "You don't need to do that. I've already seen enough to convince me."

"...you mean that?" Jessica asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Yes!" Urara told her. "I mean, look at what you're doing! You're fighting to save the world and take down your old employers! After my parents got killed trying to leave Team Rocket, all I did was run."

"Your parents were Team Rocket?" Jessica asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Their names were Hun and Allita." Urara told her. "Butch and Cassidy, I believe those were the names of the ones who did it."

"Huh..." Jessica frowned. "I don't remember us ever having a Butch and Cassidy, or a Hun and Allita, for that matter. Weird..."

"Urara! Jessica!" Lamar came running down the stairs. "Great news! Fuji's figured it out!"

"What!?" Both of them raced up the stairs and joined the others in the lab.

"What is it?" Jessica asked. "What's going on?"

"While you guys were on your way back, the Onix Zord vanished." Fuji told her. "And I realized what a colossal fool I've been."

"The Zords have a feature built in that allows them to travel through the Morphing Grid." Bill explained. "That way they can reach the Rangers wherever they are in quick time, so long as the Grid is present."

"The others must've called it." Jessica nodded enthusiastically. "Where is it?"

"You're not going to believe this. It's in Hoenn." Fuji told them. "But not the Hoenn in our world."

"The Morphing Grid doesn't cover every single reality, but it does span many of them." Bill went on. "We tracked the Onix's trail to the reality B-P-1."

"That's where you guys came from." Fuji told the Mystic Rangers.

"And what is our reality?" Jessica asked. "Out of curiosity."

"G-M-2." he answered. "All we have to do is get there."

"We can take the Arbok Zord." Jessica said. "Program it to follow the same path the Onix took and we're there."

"Already done." Fuji told her. "Mystic Rangers, go for it."

"I'm going with them." Jessica told him as she ran after.

"Jessica, you'll be leaving Kanto defenseless!" Fuji called. "I can't let you do that."

"Fuji, with all due respect, if the others don't make it back, Kanto is doomed. I can't defend it myself." she told him. "If I can make a difference, I've got to try."

"...fine." Fuji sighed. "I suppose you're right. Go."

"Yes!" Jessica grinned as she dashed down the stairs two at a time, hopping into the Arbok Zord's cockpit alongside the Mystic Rangers. FIring it up, she activating is navigational systems and set them to follow the Onix. "Hang tight, guys." she called as an emerald aura surrounded the Zord. "You're going home!"

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, and Persia shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

 **(With special guest stars, Blaze Productions' Poké Rangers: Mystic Force)**

* * *

 _In the Underworld, below Earth (B-P-1)..._

"Mimelant was a failure." Zeramses shook his head sadly. "But, at the least he provided us with something of incredible value." He held up the magic mirror that had been given him proudly.

"Most excellent indeed." Salcabra clapped. "And guess what? The help I called in arrived." She indicated the edge of the wall as two figures jumped down. "Meet my brothers."

The figure on the right was a large, hunchbacked beast with ice covering his body like armor. He had the face of an Avalugg, with an icy beard hanging down. His arms ended in large Weavile claws and he wore a Weavile's headdress.

On the left was a tall Slaking with extra hair and oversized feet. Much of his hair was streaked with white and purple and had the face of an Oranguru, yawning as he landed. Moss grew over much of his body.

"Avayeti and Slaksquatch, Nightmares of the Mountains and Forest." Zeramses nodded in approval. "Excellent. They will be most useful." As he examined the mirror, Persha stepped up closer.

"How does it work?" she asked. "I've never been much for mirrors."

"I don't know for sure." Zeramses admitted. "But if I can tap into its magic..." The mirror began to glow with a silvery light as he held it up.

From within the mirror, a figure leaped free, snatching it from Zeramses' hand as he did. Landing on his feet, he stood up.

"I'm back, boys and girls!" Mirrormime laughed, back in his original body.

"You! You were destroyed!" Zeramses told him.

"I was." Mirrormime held up the mirror and waggled it. "But with MY mirror, I can travel between any world I like, including the land of the dead." Frowning, he shook his head sadly. "You didn't live up to our deal, Zeramses."

"I didn't li..." Zeramses almost choked. "YOU were the one who failed to destroy the Rangers!"

"The deal was that you would help me do so, and in return I would give you my mirror. As I was not capable of destroying them, the failure also falls on you, and you can't have my mirror until you fix it."

The Wild Nightmares closed in on him from three sides, but Mirrormime simply examined them with interest.

"Powerful creatures you've got here." he said at last. "Tell you what..." Pulling out a chain, he attached the mirror to it as it shrunk smaller, looping it around his neck. "You let me take them and destroy the Rangers, and then, I'll bring you the mirror. They'll make sure of it." He looked between the Nightmares. "Right guys, and girl?"

"Very well." Zeramses snarled reluctantly. "Persha, you go with them. Take some Crobatulas as well!" he ordered.

"Where will be fighting?" Slaksquatch asked. "Whose domain?"

"We are most powerful in our domains." Salcabra agreed. "But not to worry. We have our crystals." She held up a glowing orange gem, Avayeti pulling out a white version while Slaksquatch had a green one. "We can use them to turn whatever battlefield we're on into the perfect location."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mirrormime asked with a grin. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

 _At the Mystic Library..._

"How do we get the mirror back?" Ginger asked. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Do you know where this Hades Empire is based out of?" Brent asked. "Could we go there and take it?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know of any way to get there." Woodmodore told them. "Perhaps the Gatekeeper would, but I'm not quite sure where she is at the moment. And even if we could get there, that would be suicide."

"You have a better suggestion?" Ryan asked.

"ANYTHING is a better suggestion than that!" Woodmodore snapped. "We'd have to get past Zeramses, Persha, at least one of the Wild Nightmares, maybe all three if he called them too, and an entire army of Crobatulas. Not to mention we'd be uncomfortably close to Hades himself."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Seb asked. "There has to be something."

"I've been doing some reading..." Woodmodore indicated the book from which he had told them about Mirrormime's abilities. "And I believe that Mirrormime might not be as destroyed as you think."

"What?" Allison shook her head. "That's impossible. We blew him up!"

"Look at this." He slid the book over towards the Rangers. "'Prior to losing their mirrors, Mr. Mime were immortal due to the magic mirror allowing them to travel back from the land of the dead. Even if the mirror was taken from them, they could still come through it. The only way to kill one fully was to destroy its mirror before moving on to the Pokémon itself.'"

"So, because we didn't destroy the mirror, he'll just come back." Rick surmised.

"That doesn't sound like good news." Ginger noted.

"It is, because of this." Woodmodore flipped a few pages until he found the passage he was looking for. "'Mr. Mime are very protective of their mirrors, and rarely let anybody else touch them. On some occasions, they have been known to seemingly give them away in exchange for important favors, but in every instance they have stolen the mirror back after gaining what they desire. There are no documented instances of a Mr. Mime giving away its mirror and not taking it back later.'"

"So, he'll have stolen it back from Zeramses?" Ryan asked.

"Most likely." Woodmodore agreed. "And even if he didn't, that does mean Zeramses will have a harder time using it if Mirrormime keeps popping back out every time he's killed, but I wouldn't be comfortable leaving it with them. For one thing, it gives them a near-unkillable ally, and it's also a possibility that Zeramses will find some way to remove the mirror's connection to Mirrormime. If he does that, then all existence will be in even greater danger."

"So all we have to do is get Mirrormime to come out and try to destroy us." Ryan said. "When he does, we take the mirror from him."

"No, we destroy it." Sebastian corrected. "If we took it, he'd just travel through it and steal it back."

The group stopped talking as they heard somebody coming down through the trapdoor. Jessica came sliding out, landing in a heap.

"Who is..." Woodmodore started.

"Jess!" Ryan ran over and helped her to her feet, wrapping her in a hug. "What...how are you here?"

The Mystic Rangers came down right behind her, and Sebastian ran over to greet them. The rest of the Kanto Rangers gathered around Jessica.

"We followed the Onix." Jessica told her brother. "Once it traveled to you through the Morphing Grid, we just set my Arbok Zord to follow the same path, and here we are."

"And you brought the Mystic Rangers." Allison pointed out. "Nice."

"They were great help in defeating one of Team Rocket's creatures." Jessica told them. "I was lucky to have them around."

As the two teams got acquainted with each other and everyone who hadn't met yet was introduced, Woodmodore floated up.

"Okay, okay!" He called over everyone. "It's great to have everyone here, but can we get back to the issue at hand?"

"What issue?" Zander asked. "How to get them home? All they have to do is hop into their Zords..."

"It's not that." Brent interruped thim. "We have a bit of a bigger problem to deal with here before we leave."

"We're pretty sure one of Team Rocket's monsters is still around." Ryan said. "And until we can destroy him for good, well, basically the entire multiverse is threatened."

"Say what?" Lamar asked.

Woodmodore, Seb, and the five original Kanto Rangers quickly brought the new arrivals up to speed on what all had been going on.

"And we have the Wild Nightmares to worry about too." Woodmodore added.

"What are they?" Allison asked. "You never did get the chance to explain."

"The Wild Nightmares..." Rachel shuddered. "They used to tell us about them back in Magiland when we were kids. A lot of people thought they were myths."

"They are not." Woodmodore returned to his bookshelf and pulled out a different tome to bring over. "There were three of them."

"First was Slaksquatch, Wild Nightmare of the Forest." Rachel remembered as he opened it to show a picture of the beast in question.

"By far the least threatening of the three due to his laziness." Woodmodore went on. "He wouldn't actively seek out people in the woods to kill like his siblings, nor would he pursue you as far as he could've if you managed to flee him. But that doesn't make him any less powerful." He flipped the page. "Then there was Avayeti, Wild Nightmare of the Mountains."

"The one people were most skeptical existed." Rachel recalled.

"That's because he showed his face rarely and preferred to kill from afar using the cold of the high peaks he lived on. He's a icy, sinister creature who seeks nothing but death." Turning to the last page, he revealed the creature the Kanto Rangers had fought previously.

"And then Salcabra." Seb recognized her.

"Wild Nightmare of the Desert." Woodmodore nodded. "Living in the dry wastelands, she was most known for not killing everybody she met. If she thought a male was strong or handsome, she would imprison him in her home under the sands for the rest of his life."

"Ugh." Seb shook his head. "Is that what she meant when she said she wanted to add me to her collection?"

"Probably. What makes the Wild Nightmares most dangerous is the power they hold over their domain." he explained. "In their home, they are much harder to fight, and to make matters worse, each has a crystal that can be used to..."

A beeping from the Mystic Morphers interrupted him. The Rangers all looked over at the Mystic Mirror to see Rustboro City.

"What the?" Zander stepped forward. "That was not like that when we left it."

The city was covered in new environments. A third of it had become overgrown with trees, vines, and bushes, turning into a forest. Another section had snowy, rocky outcroppings springing up everywhere, making it resemble a high mountain. The final part had been buried in sand, with cacti and scraggly trees growing out of it.

"I'm guessing the crystals do that." Ryan assumed.

"Correct." Woodmodore nodded. "They can use them to transform any location they go to into their primary environment, allowing them to fight at their full power."

The mirror shifted to show the center, where the three environments met. There stood all three Wild Nightmares, along with Mirrormime, Persha, and a group of humanoid Crobat with a blue and green design and red and yellow eyes, each carrying a sword.

"This is our chance, everyone." Ryan said. "Mirrormime has shown himself. We have to get to him and destroy the mirror."

"And hopefully deal with the rest of those guys at the same time." Rachel added.

"Try and break their crystals." Woodmodore suggested. "If you can do that, you should be able to overpower them together."

"Got it." Ryan nodded to the group as he and Rachel faced them. "Mirrors and crystals. Everyone ready to smash some artifacts?"

"As a historian, no." Seb said. "As a Ranger, well, there isn't a choice."

"Then lets go!" Rachel commanded, and the dozen Rangers headed out of the Library and towards the overrun Rustboro City.

* * *

 _Soon, in Rustboro City..._

"They're here." Persha pointed as the Rangers came walking towards the group of villains. Mirrormime gasped as he saw just how many there were.

"That's impossible!" he said. "They can't all be here! I left them in another reality!"

"Mirrormime!" Ryan called as the group stopped and lined up alongside each other. "You thought you could destroy us by sending us to another world, but all you've done is given us new allies."

"You've made us all stronger." Rachel added. "And now, it's time to end the threat you pose." After a moment, Mirrormime grinned.

"I don't think so." he laughed, regaining his old composure. "With my new friends here..." He waved at the group that was with him. "Even all of you together will not be victorious!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Rachel said, drawing her Mystic Morpher. The other Mystic Rangers followed suit and the Kanto Rangers raised their own Morphers.

"When Rangers work together, anything is possible." Ryan agreed.

"Ready?" The two Red Rangers called together.

"Ready!" their teams agreed. The Mystic Rangers pressed 1-2-6 on their Morphers while Seb pressed a white button and used his Warrior Card.

"Magical Source..."

"Solar Force..."

"Mystic Force!"

 **Galwit Mysto Magiro!**

 **Solstus Mysto Goldiro!**

Spiritual versions of their legendary titan spirts surrounded the six and transformed them into their suits, helmets appearing last. The Kanto Rangers all pressed their type symbols.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

"Arbok!"

Spheres of their respective elements surrounded them and they emerged in their Ranger suits, helmets appearing to finish.

"The howling grass element! Earth Magician, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"The sparkling wind element! Wind Magician, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"The fluid water element! Water Magician, Blue Mystic Raynger!"

"The galloping thunder element! Thunder Magician, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"The blazing fire element! Fire Magician, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"The shining solar element! Solar Wizard, Solaris Knight!"

"Strength of Golem! Black Kanto Ranger!"

"Agility of Pikachu! Yellow Kanto Ranger!"

"Energy of Venusaur! Green Kanto Ranger!"

"Toughness of Blastoise! Blue Kanto Ranger!"

"Fury of Charizard! Red Kanto Ranger!"

"Precision of Arbok! Violet Kanto Ranger!"

"Turning our courage into magic!" The Mystic Rangers called together.

"Defenders of the world!" The Kanto Rangers added.

"Poké Rangers!" As the two teams posed together, seven jets of red, blue, green, yellow, black, pink, and violet smoke erupted behind them. "United!"

"Let's do this!" Mirrormime called. "Destroy them all!" Roaring, the group of villains charged into battle and the Kanto and Mystic Rangers drew their weapons and ran to meet them.

In the forest part of the city, Ginger and Zander found themselves faced with the Crobatulas. Zander aimed his Mystic Staff at them as the approached.

"Gi Gi Gigiru: Razor Leaf!" he called. Sharpened leaves fired from his staff, cutting the Crobatulas down. Ginger drew her Venusaur Whip.

"Growth!" Extending it, she slashed several Crobatulas down with her lashes before drawing back as it started glowing. "Power Whip!"A supercharged lash cut down another group.

More Crobatulas surrounded Zander the Green Mystic Ranger shifted his staff to Axe Mode, cutting them down with his strikes.

"Grab on!" Ginger called, throwing her whip towards him as more minions closed in. As he grabbed the end, she pulled and swung him at the Crobatulas, Zander slashing the whole line down with his axe as he swung past.

Another group drew machine guns as he landed, opening fire. Zander struck his axe to the ground and vines burst out, blocking the shots. Ginger leaped and propelled herself off his shoulder, snapping her whip over the crowd.

"Sleep Powder!" Green dust rained down, causing the group to drop their weapons and collapse as they fell asleep. Landing beside Zander, both of them charged up their weapons.

"Solarbeam!" They called together, the twin streams of energy blasting the remaining Crobatulas until there were none left.

Meanwhile, in the mountain part of the city, Grace and Allison faced off with Persha.

"So you guys have a crazy Persian lady too, huh?" Allison asked as she drew her Pikachu Striker.

"Yep." Grace nodded as she pulled her Mystic Staff.

"Mouth off all you want!" Persha pulled her daggers out and leaped forward, slashing down. The two Yellow Rangers blocked the blows with their weapons. "It won't save you."

As the two pushed her back, Persha jumped and slashed out with both at Grace, the Mystic Ranger ducking under the blow. Allison tried to attack her from the side while she was distracted, but the cat vampire's foot connected with her chest and flung her away. Persha raised both daggers and stabbed down, but Grace turned her staff into Crossbow Mode and they were blocked by either side of the weapon.

"Thundershock!" A blast of electricity shot from the bow and struck Persha in the face, staggering her as Allison's weapon changed to silver.

"Iron Tail!" Swinging out, she smashed Persha in the side and flung her away, but she landed on her feet.

"Don't you know?" she laughed at the Kanto Ranger. "You can't kill me! I'm immortal!" Drawing a crossbow, she fired several shadowy blasts, the two Rangers diving aside to avoid them.

"She does seem to not stay dead." Grace admitted.

"Weird. Neither does ours." Allison said as she stood. "Doesn't mean they can't be beaten. Double Team!" Seemingly multiplying into three, Allison surrounded Persha from all sides, raising her weapons. As Persha was occupied defending against the illusions, Grace leaped over her.

"Jinga Magiro: Dawn Crystal!" she called, a yellow shard appeared in her hand. Loading it into her bow, she fired down and Persha yelled in pain as it struck her.

The two Yellow Rangers joined up as Persha staggered weakly.

"I...I'll kill..." she gasped. The two aimed.

"Thunderbolt!" They fired together, blasting Persha and sending her flying. Standing and wobbling, Persha growled.

"I'll be back." she muttered, a magic circle appearing beneath her as she fled the battlefield.

"Good riddance." Grace said as she and Allison high-fived.

Elsewhere in the same mountain area, Brent and Lamar came up against Avayeti.

Waving his hand, an avalanche of ice and snow roared across the slopes towards the two Blue Rangers. Brent raised his Blastoise Cannons.

"Protect!" An energy barrier appeared around them and parted the attack. As it lowered, Lamar leaped out with his Mystic Staff.

"Gi Gi Gigiru: Water Pulse!" he called, firing pulses of water at the mountain monster. Laughing, Avayeti held up a hand and the water froze into a block of ice before it could hit him.

"You two are out of your element." he declared, flexing his hand and making the block shatter into razor sharp ice shards. Swirling, the shard storm was hurled at the Rangers.

"Look out!" Brent tried to raise another shield, but the storm battered against it, eventually breaking through and striking the two, knocking them to the ground.

As Avayeti raised a hand, a block of stone about ten feet thick in every direction rose from the ground. Levitating it over the two, he dropped it. Brent managed to stand and raise his hands, catching the block and holding it up from crushing them.

"You are pretty strong." Avayeti admitted, raising another. "Let's see how much." He added it to the stack and the Blue Kanto Ranger fell to a knee.

"Do not let him add a third!" Brent gasped. "I can't hold any more."

"I got it." Lamar transformed his staff into Trident Mode and rolled out from under them. "Tidal Wave!" Striking the ground, a wave of water surged towards Avayeti, forcing him to drop the block he was trying to raise and freeze it. Brent forced himself up and staggered forward.

"To the side!" he called. Lamar dove away as he tilted the two blocks forward, sending them falling and smashing through the ice wave and onto Avayeti.

As the Nightmare of the Mountains pulled himself free, Lamar noticed a glowing spot under the ice of his chest.

"That's it!" he realized. "Gi Gi Giguru: Scald!" A blast of steaming hot water fired from his trident, striking Avayeti and melting the ice on his chest to reveal a glowing white gemstone. Avayeti tried to reach up and refreeze it, but the Blue Mystic Ranger leaped over and pinned his arms behind him with his trident. "Go for it!"  
"Right!" Brent combined his weapons back to barrel as he aimed at the spot before Avayeti could break free. "Hydro Pump!"

The water blast struck true, shattering the crystal to shards. Lamar ducked aside as Avayeti was blasted backwards with a yell and sent rolling along the ground. Around them, the mountainous terrain faded away, restoring part of Rustboro City to normal.

In the desert area, Rick and Sebastian drew their Golem Mace and Mystic Lamp Blaster, but Salcabra smacked her hand on the ground, causing the sand beneath the Rangers to pull them down until it was reaching up to their chests.

"Two more for the collection." she laughed. "You'll make excellent additions."

"I don't think so." Rick managed to pull his arm free and raised his Golem Mace. "Stone Edge!" A stone spire burst out under the two, freeing them as they leaped into the air.

Seb aimed his lamp and fired golden beams as he landed, but Salcabra raised a wall of hardened sand to block the attacks.

"Rock Slide!" Boulders blasted from the Black Ranger's mace and the sandstone defense shot forward bit by bit, the two attacks shattering each other as their pieces collided.

Running and dodging through the flying stones, the Solaris Knight leaped and landed in front of Salcabra, trying to fire, but she vanished into the ground before he could.

"I got her!" Rick called, raising his mace and slamming it down. "Earthquake!" The ground shook as a shockwave spread out and Salcabra was flung back onto the surface. Seb blasted her as soon as she showed, one of her arms flying off as the bandages on it broke. As her hand hit the ground, a crystal rolled free. "Get it!"

"NO!" As Sebastian aimed for the gemstone, Salcabra gathered electricity in her frills and Rick charged forward.

"Double-Edge!" He slammed his mace into the side of her head, sending her flying, but not before she let off a bolt of lightning at Seb. The Solaris Knight twisted and leaped aside as it streaked past, exploding behind him. Landing on his feet, Seb took aim and blasted the crystal to bits. The desert around them faded away as Salcabra struggled to rise.

Back in the forest, Ryan and Rachel drew their Charizard Saber and Mystic Staff: Sword Mode as Slaksquatch placed his crystal against his chest and summoned a thick wooden armor over it.

"You picked the wrong Rangers to fight." Rachel told him as they ignited their blades. Before they could rush him, Slaksquatch raised his arm and the earth under their feet heaved up, knocking them over.

"Fools. The forest is so much more than mere plants." he laughed. Giant earth-covered roots burst out of the ground and snaked towards the two Red Rangers as they stood.

"Fire Spin!" Ryan spun around with his blade, burning the roots away as they tried to surround them. Growling, Slaksquatch uprooted dozens of boulders and sent them flying forward.

"Gigiru!" The Mystic Punchers appeared on Rachel's hands and she charged forward, swinging her fists and shattering them to chunks. Ryan followed behind, drawing a kanji in the air as he ran. As the reached Slaksquatch, Rachel dove aside as Ryan finished his attack.

"Fire Blast!" The kanji exploded against the Forest Nightmare, scorching and cracking his armor. Before he could recover, Rachel leaped for him with her boxing gloves.

"Close Combat!" The Red Mystic Ranger unleashed a flurry of over 20 punches, shattering his blackened armor and crushing the crystal underneath. He was flung back and slammed against the trunk of a tree, moments before the forest faded around him.

As he pulled himself to his feet, both Rangers charged up their weapons, Rachel trading the boxing gloves for her blade.

"Flamethrower!" Twin streams of fire blasted Slaksquatch as he roared in pain, sending him staggering away with his fur smoldering.

In the center of the city, Jessica and Urara drew their Arbok Staff and Mystic Staff as Mirrormime laughed at them.

"Come on, girls!" He waved for them to come forward and the two barely managed to avoid falling over as a force pushed against their backs. "Let's see what you can do!"

"Gi Gi Gigiru: Dazzling Gleam!" Pink lights fired from her staff, but Mirrormime simply laughed as they bounced off his mirrors and flew back to strike the two.

"Try this! Sludge Bomb!" An explosive fired from Jessica's staff, but Mirrormime bounced it back with an invisible wall. The Rangers tried to get away from it, but he held out a hand and forced them back into the explosion's range.

"Mystic Staff: Wand Mode!" Rising to her feet, the Pink Ranger's staff transformed and she aimed it. "Razor Wind!" Blades of air shot out towards the mutant, but they all were flung to the sides as he waved his arms in front of him. As he was doing so, Jessica sprung over his head.

"Bite!" She brought her staff down and tried to grab him, but he crouched and pretended he was in a box, and her attack bounced off. She swung several more times, but none could get through. Throwing out his arms, Mirrormime hurled the Violet Ranger away. Urara helped her to her feet.

"We have to get through that defense." she said.

"If only we could combine powers..." Jessica suggested.

"I may have a way." Urara raised her staff. "Magi Magiro!" She transformed into a black and white cannon with pink stripes, featuring Swellow and Beautifly designs. "Climb in!"

"Right..." Jessica hopped inside and aimed her staff point first. She pressed her Morpher. "Power Booster!"

Energy flowed through the Violet Ranger as she was fired out, poison appearing around the point of her staff.

"Wind Cannon Poison Jab!' She called, stabbing out. Mirrormime held out his hands and tried to stop it, but the attack pushed on, cracking through his barrier and slamming against the mirror hanging around his neck.

"NOOOO!" Mirrormime fell to his knees as shards to the mirror hit the ground, trying to grab them up. "What have you done!?"

As Urara transformed back, Jessica returned to stand beside her.

"Air Cutter!"

"Sludge!"

Mirrormime yelled as the two attacks struck and sent him flying.

"Not bad." Jessica grinned under her helmet. "We make a pretty good team."

"Yep!" Urara agreed. "We sure showed him."

Soon, the three Wild Nightmares and Mirrormime all staggered together at the center of Rustboro, the Rangers gathering together in front of them.

"Let's take them down for good." Ryan suggested. He and the other Kanto Rangers combined their weapons together.

"Poké Blaster!" Jessica pressed her Morpher and aimed her staff forward.

"Maximum Power! Sludge Wave!"

"Frenzy Plant!" Zander called as he pointed his staff at the quartet.

"Fairy Wind!" Urara added to the mix.

"Hydro Cannon!" Lamara aimed his trident.

"Zap Cannon!" Grace's crossbow crackled with power.

"Blast Burn!" Rachel raised her sword. Seb rubbed his lamp ten times.

"Lumma Gol Gojika! Solar Finisher, Percy Pay Day Attack!"

The four monsters screamed and tried to shove each other to the front as the attacks fired forth, but all were blasted regardless. Sparks flew as they collapsed to the ground and the Rangers all turned away, twelve hands rising into the air.

"Checkmate!" they all called, snapping their fingers together, and a massive explosion burst behind them, signaling the end of the villainous beasts.

* * *

 _Later, in the mansion above Mystic Library..._

A party was in full swing as two teams of Rangers celebrated their joint victory. Grace had picked out the best selection of music she could come up with and set it to play automatically. Normally she would personally DJ, but she wanted to mingle and chat too.

"No way! Two stone blocks of that size?" Sebastian asked Brent as they sat together discussing the battle earlier. "That's like..." He ran some numbers in his head quickly. "Over 160 tons!"

"Ah, any of us could've done that." Brent shrugged. "Our Morphers were designed to provide vast biological enhancement. Jessica over there, she could double that with her Power Booster."

"Pretty sweet." Seb told him. "You guys may not have magic, but you've got some impressive power of your own."

"It is great." Brent grinned. "Takes a bit to get used to though. I think all of us yanked a doorknob off the first time we tried opening one while morphed." Sebastian laughed as he took a sip of his drink.

Meanwhile, Grace and Lamar where doing their best to strike Ginger, who was blindfolded and easily dodging their attacks.

"I'm telling you." she said as she ducked away from a swing of Lamar's arm. "I can tell every move you're making just by listening." She backflipped out of the way as Grace swung down.

"Now she's just showing off." Lamar muttered. Laughing, Ginger pulled the blindfold off.

"I thought that was the whole point of this exercise." she said.

"Where did you learn that?" Grace asked.

"From a ninja." she told them. "Allison's dad. You may have met him. He trains all of us in his ways as much as he can."

"I wish we knew that kind of fighting." Grace said. "We'd be almost unstoppable."

"Are you kidding? You guys have magic!" Ginger told her. "I'm the one who should be wishing I had your abilities."

Elsewhere, Rachel and Rick were engaged in a Pokémon battle as Zander and Allison watched them.

"Aqua Jet!" Rick commanded.

"Double Kick!" Rachel called. Rachel's Combusken struck out with two quick kick as Rick's Kabutops shot forward coated in water, the two blows crashing into each other.

"Ooh." Zander shook his head as the two Pokémon staggered and collapsed. "Looks like a double knockout to me."

"Not bad at all." Rick complimented. "How many Gym Badges did you say you have?"

"Three so far." Rachel told him. "I'm really enjoying this Pokémon Journey."

"Well, you keep on battling like that, and you're on the right track to collecting all the badges." Rick said. Allison knelt and held out her hand, a golden glow emanating as she healed his Kabutops.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked Rachel, holding her other hand towards her Combusken.

"Uh, sure, go ahead." Rachel and Zander watched as the two Pokémon were restored to full health and rose to their feet.

"You have magic?" Zander asked in surprise.

"Well..." Allison looked her hand curiously. "I've never thought of it as such, but I've never heard a scientific explanation for it. So, yes?"

"Interesting..." Rachel remarked. "It seems a bit...different than any magic I've seen."

"It's not exactly rare where I come from." Allison told her. "There are plenty of people who can do it. They're not, like, around every corner or anything, but it's not especially ususual."

"Well, I for one think it's pretty special." Zander said.

A bit away, Ryan and Jessica sat together against the wall, half watching the quartet, half talking to each other.

"You had your Arbok do what?" Ryan asked.

"Just hiss in his face." Jessica said.

"Why?" Ryan laughed. "Because he was flirting with you?"

"To be honest, I don't think he was." Jessica admitted. "I was just in a different conversation and didn't feel like talking to him at the moment."

"Pretty rude, Jess." Ryan chided, taking a drink of his soda. Urara sat down beside them as Jessica replied.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "But sometimes guys need a bit of rudeness to get the hint. I wasn't taking any chances."

"Oh, come on." Urara giggled. "It WAS funny, but Zander's not that bad. I've seen firsthand that he's actually a really great guy."

"Oh really?" Jessica glanced at her. "Care to tell me more?"

"What?" The Pink Mystic Ranger shrugged. "He's a good friend and teammate. He really cares about people."

"I'm sure he does, honestly." Jessica told her. "I would expect nothing less from a Ranger. But he's...well, let's just say not my type." Ryan raised an eyebrow at the tone with which she said that, but decided not to say anything for the moment.

Before too long, the celebration came to a close as the Kanto Rangers gathered to leave.

"Wish you guys could stay longer." Lamar said.

"I know. I wish we could stay for a bit more too." Ginger nodded.

"But we can't leave Kanto defenseless any longer." Ryan said.

"I know Mewtwovanni. He'll take a bit to come up with a new plan after his defeat." Jessica said. "But we can't risk staying away any more."

"Right." Ryan nodded in agreement.

"We understand." Rachel nodded and held out a hand and the two Red Ranger shook. "You and your team have a job to do just like we do."

As the rest of the Kanto and Mystic Rangers were saying goodbye, Jessica pulled Urara aside.

"I wish we had more time to hang out." the Violet Ranger told her.

"Me too." Urara agreed. "But you can always come back sometime, right? Just set your Zords for the same course as this time."

"Yeah..." Jessica frowned. "I wouldn't want to make a habit of it, leaving my team alone like that, but I can swing by every now and then."

"Absolutely." Urara grinned. "We'll go shopping! I'll introduce you to Amii; you'll love it."

"Sure." Jessica laughed. "I look forward to it."

"And...I know the Team Rocket you're fighting isn't the same one that took my parents, but still, you give them hell from me, alright?" she said.

"That I can do." Jessica nodded with a smile. Urara stepped forward and hugged her new friend, Jessica hesitating for a moment before hugging her back. As they separated, Jessica put her hands in her jacket pockets and shuffled her foot sadly. "Well, see you whenever I get the chance."

"See you then." Urara waved as Jessica stepped back and turned away, joining the other Kanto Rangers as they walked towards the Onix Zord. Ryan fell into step beside his sister.

"Hey, Jess? I'm just curious." He said. "The way you said Zander wasn't your type, the way you sounded when you said it...are you, uh...not into guys?" She looked over at him sideways.

"Are you asking if I'm a lesbian?" she asked him.

"Nothing wrong with it." he told her. "I just wondered."

"Yeah." Jessica nodded. "Always have been."

"Okay." Ryan nodded. "Cool." Smirking, he elbowed her in the side lightly. "So he was just the wrong one? Maybe there was a different Mystic Ranger you were interested in." Jessica laughed.

"She's lives in a different reality. It would never work out." she told him. "Besides, I don't think that's her thing. She told me this story about almost marrying this guy..." She shook her head. "She'll only ever be a friend, and that's fine. I'll find my match out there someday, just not this one."

As the Kanto Rangers all climbed into the Onix Zord, it glowed with an emerald light before vanishing.

"It's nice to know that even in another world, there's people stepping forward as Rangers to protect the innocent." Grace said as she stepped up Urara.

"Yeah." Urara nodded. "It sure is."

Together, the six Mystic Rangers returned to their journey, back to Mauville to head for their next adventure.

* * *

Next Time: Mysterious attacks in the night are plaguing Kanto, and when Misty calls Rick with news of the culprit, the Rangers are in for a major test of trust. Find the truth next time in "Two Sides of the Same Coin"

(A/N: A HUGE thank you to Blaze Productions for allowing me to borrow the Mystic Force Rangers for this crossover. If you haven't already checked out his stories, you're doing yourself a disservice. Go take a look; treat yourself. Also a shoutout to all those who helped create the Mystic Force Rangers: MakiZanaX13, NashWalker, BentleyGirl, DJ Scales, and Daniel Kazami. I know at least two of you are reading this, so I hope you enjoyed it as well. I had an absolute blast writing this storyline, though it certainly wasn't without challenges. If you don't know, because of how the first Poké Rangers story I tried to write fell apart, I planned out this one in its entirety before starting to write. Every chapter had a plan, so when I started considering the possibility of a crossover with Blaze, I had to find a place where I could fit it while still having those chapters accomplish everything I originally planned them to. I personally am quite happy with how it turned out. These three chapters do everything I wanted the old three to do for the story and then some. And we're officially at the halfway point! I just noticed that. I look forward to seeing what you all have to say and I look forward to continuing into the second half of this story next time. Mewtwo, out!)


	28. Chapter 26-Two Sides of the Same Coin

(A/N: My schedule has changed so that I'll be online on Mondays from now on instead of Fridays. But don't worry; I got you two chapters to make up for the lack of any last week. Benefits of writing 4-5 chapters ahead.)

 _Cerulean City..._

Misty yawned as she turned her key and locked the door to her Gym. It was nearly ten o'clock and she was more than ready to head home.

As she walked in the direction of her house, her mind couldn't help but wander to Rick. True to his word, he had called her almost every day since she had discovered his identity as the Black Ranger. She kept him up to date on what was going on with the Gym Leaders of the region, such as their rebuilding of Fuschia City Gym after it was demolished by Team Rocket, and he would make sure she knew all about what he and his team were up to.

They'd had some wild adventures, even traveling to an alternate reality. She was still shaking her head in disbelief at that one.

She wondered what he was doing now. Lately, a mysterious, unseen figure had been attacking the people of Kanto in the dead of night. It hit hard and fast and was gone before anyone could get a really good look at it. But one thing that everyone seemed to agree on was that it didn't look like a monster.

The Rangers had been working nonstop nights trying to catch the culprit in the act, but so far they'd had no luck at it. Rick was probably at the moment camped out somewhere, hoping it would strike close enough for him to come to the rescue.

As Misty started to turn onto her street, screams echoed through the night. She quickly turned and stared in the direction they had come from. It might be nothing, and if it was the Rangers would probably be on their way as fast as possible. It wasn't her business.

Except she was a Gym Leader, so defending the region in times of danger was her business too.

Cursing, Misty dashed towards the panicked sound, drawing a Pokéball from her waist as she ran. Turning, she ducked through an alleyway, leaping over trash cans and a half-asleep, probably wild Grimer that looked up at her lazily. The shortcut led her right to an open square, where she skidded to a halt.

A figure stood shadowed in the darkness, standing over a woman who was clutching a shaking Sandshrew to her chest. The figure raised a staff as if to strike.

"Hey!" Misty yelled. The figure whirled to face her for a moment as she released her Starmie, moving into the light as it did. Misty started to order an attack, but halted as she processed what she was looking at.

"No...you?" Misty blinked as the figure pointed its staff at her and fired a stream of liquid.

Misty dove aside as it splashed the pavement where she had been standing, the concrete sizzling and bubbling. The stuff was like acid. As she looked up, the figure was already leaping up onto the rooftop and fleeing.

"You alright?" Misty ran to the frightened lady and helped her to her feet. After making sure she was unharmed, the Cerulean Gym Leader started escorting her home.

'This is definitely bad news.' she thought as she traveled. 'But I've got to tell the Rangers about this. They need to know.'

She just wasn't sure how they were going to react. After all, she did just witness one of their own attacking an innocent woman.

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab..._

Dr. Fuji sat at the computer and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He still had nearly four hours to go until Bill came to relieve him. Three of the Rangers, Ryan, Jessica, and Rick, were currently circulating around the region on their Riders, hoping to be nearby when an attack happened. They would be replaced by the other three the same time he went to bed.

It was exhausting, pulling these late-night monitoring operations, but it had to be done. Fuji had no doubt Team Rocket was behind these attacks, and that simply couldn't be allowed.

It was times like this, when he was alone with nobody to talk to, that the guilt weighed heaviest on Fuji. It was his fault that Team Rocket became what they did. No matter how accidental, he had been the one behind the project that created Mewtwovanni.

Reaching into his pocket, Fuji pulled out two items. The first was a photograph of a young girl about ten years of age. The scientist smiled as he remembered his daughter.

Amber had been so full of life, even after the illness took hold of her. Through all the struggles, all the money he didn't have for treatments, all the money he didn't have to research a cure, she never lost faith in him. He looked at the other item, a large fabric coin the size of his palm. The front had an image of a Mew while the back was labeled with the words 'One Billion Dollars'. Amber had made this for his birthday, the last year before she died. Bit of a joke on her part, but that was good; just another sign that she hadn't let the circumstances get her down.

Both items were singed and blackened around the edges now, a result of the fiery blast that followed the transformation of Team Rocket's boss.

Fuji didn't remember much about the events that followed. He remembered very clearly seeing Mewtwovanni for the first time, but after that everything was a blur. He remembered somebody helping him out of the facility. They seemed familiar, but he wasn't quite sure from where. Whoever they were, they saved his life and left him sitting a safe distance away before leaving.

Fuji had woken up to find the photo and coin on his lap. Whoever had gotten him out had also taken the time to grab the items and bring them along, saving them from the flames. Fuji wanted to thank them for that most of all. He didn't have much to remember his daughter by.

"i'm sorry, Amber." he said out loud. It was an apology he had said frequently over the past year. "I joined Team Rocket hoping they could fund research to cure you, but it didn't work. Now they've become actual monsters trying to conquer the world and I'm doing my best to stop it, but it's all my fault..." He trailed off as tears washed down his face, wiping them away with his sleeve. "I just hope, wherever you are, you still believe in me." Smiling, he rubbed her photo sadly with his finger. "I'll see you again one day."

Just as he finished, the computer beeped as one of the Rangers called in. Quickly pulling himself together, Fuji answered.

"What's going on? Another attack?" he asked.

"There was one in Cerulean City." Rick was on the other end of the line, and he didn't sound happy. "I've got some news on who might be behind this." he said.

"Who?" Fuji asked.

"Better gather the team." Rick suggested. "They're all gonna wanna hear this."

* * *

 _Shortly, in Pallet Town..._

Brent dragged himself up into a sitting position, blinking sleepily as he raised his beeping Morpher.

"What's up?" he asked with a yawn. "It isn't two o'clock already, is it?"

"No, but I do need you to come to the lab." Fuji told him. "Rick has some information about the attacker."

"That's good news." the Blue Ranger nodded. "Any lead is better than the nothing we've had since they started. I'll be there as soon as I can get dressed."

Getting out of bed, Brent pulled on some clothes over his boxers and made for the window. Not wanting to wake his mom, he slipped out through it. Releasing his Ditto, the amorphous Pokémon formed a ladder against the wall and he climbed down it. Returning Ditto to its ball, he hopped over the fence and out into the street, heading for the lab.

Before he had taken five steps, a blast struck at his feet and he leaped away, reaching for his Morpher. Whirling, he found the Violet Ranger standing nearby, her Arbok Staff aimed at him.

"Jessica? You scared me half to death!" he snapped. "What are you doing?"

"it's time for the charade to end." she said, aiming at him again. Eyes widening, Brent dove aside as another Sludge struck where he had been standing.

"Poké Power, unleash! Blastoise!" Morphing, the Blue Ranger drew his Blastoise Cannons, firing both. The Violet Ranger twirled her staff and blocked the shots.

"You think you are a match for me?" Chuckling, the Violet Ranger raised her wrist. "Power Booster!" Energy flowed through her and she charged forward, swinging her staff towards Brent.

"Protect!" An energy barrier sprouted in front of him and her attack bounced off of it. Growling, the Violet Ranger swung several more times, smashing against it. "What's the matter with you?" Brent demanded. "I thought we were on the same side now!"

"As if it would be that easy." The Violet Ranger finally managed to break through his defense and struck home, sending the Blue Ranger flying into a nearby mailbox hard enough to snap it. "Surely one of you had to suspect this day would come."

Growling, Brent pulled himself up and charged up his weapons.

"I thought it was a possibility." he admitted. "I just didn't want it to happen. Water Pulse!" Aiming on his cannons, a pulsating blast of water sent the Violet Ranger diving aside to safety. Charging foward, he drew the other one back. "Skull Bash!"

Raising her Arbok Staff, the Violet Ranger successfully caught the blow, stopping him in his tracks.

"Well, it's happening." Kicking out, she swept the Blue Ranger's leg out of from under him and he crashed backfirst to the ground. Raising her staff, she stabbed down and jabbed him in the midsection, sending sparks flying from his suit as it protected him from severe damage. "You'll be just the first to fall."

"What's going on out there?" Brent twisted his head to see his mom coming out the front door of their house, narrowing her eyes at the scene happening outside. "Poké Rangers?"

Laughing, the Violet Ranger jumped back from the Blue Ranger and aimed her staff towards his mom.

"Maximum Power! Sludge Wave!" she called, her Arbok Staff firing a stream of high-power toxin.

"NO!" Leaping up, Brent dove in the way of the attack. "Protect!" The barrier only managed to partially form before the blast struck. His mom was protected, but part of the attack struck Brent himself, blasting him off his feet.

"It's been a delight, Blue Ranger." the Violet Ranger called as he struggled to rise, thanking Arceus he hadn't demorphed. "I look forward to our next scuffle." Turning, she dashed away.

Punching the ground, Brent rose angrily to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Mrs. Simon placed a hand on the Blue Ranger's shoulder. "What was that all about? I thought the Violet Ranger was one of your allies?"

"So did I." he said through gritted teeth. "You go back to bed, ma'am. I'll deal with this."

* * *

 _Not long after, at Fuji's Lab..._

"Guys, we've got a problem." Brent said as he came bursting into the lab, still morphed. The other Rangers and their mentors all turned to face him. Everyone had gathered.

Brent spotted Jessica leaning against the wall, sipping on an energy drink. Growling, he drew his Blastoise Cannons and aimed at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he demanded.

"Fuji called us all here, said Rick had something on these attacks. I just made it back" she said tiredly. "Why are you aiming at me?"

"You attacked me, and my mom!" Brent snapped. "Don't play dumb!"

"Brent..." Ryan placed his hand on the cannons. "Do me a favor and lower those."

"Look, Ryan, I know she's you're sister." Brent told him. "But given what I just went through, I'm fairly sure she's still with Team Rocket."

"Are you kidding me?" Jessica crunched the can in her hand slightly in anger. "I get that you might have some suspicion left over, but c'mon! Have I done ANYTHING since joining that would make you think that?"

"You just did tonight." the Blue Ranger said, still keeping his aim despite Ryan's attempts to push the barrels down.

"How do you know it was her?" Ginger asked.

"It looked like her, sounded like her, and used all the same powers as her." he said.

"This doesn't look good." Rick said. "Because, what I was told is that a witness saw the Violet Ranger attacking an innocent person."

"What?" Jessica looked at him incredulously.

"In Cerulean, tonight." he continued. "At right about the time you were scheduled to pass through."

"I did pass through Cerulean tonight, but I didn't attack anyone!" she insisted. "I heard some screams, but when I reached them there was nobody there. Next thing I know, we're all being called back here."

"Jessica." Fuji said quietly. "Is there anything you would like to admit to?"

"No!" She told him. "Even when I DID work for Team Rocket, I didn't attack innocent people; only those who made enemies of Team Rocket. I went out of my way to avoid harming bystanders!"

"At least consider the possibility that it might not be her." Ryan said. "This could easily be a frame job."

"Fine." Brent at last lowered his weapons. "But, to be safe, I suggest we take her Morpher until we can determine the truth one way or the other."

"Not very trusting of you." Jessica remarked. She looked like she was about to break down in tears from this whole ordeal. Brent merely shrugged.

"It'd be a solid way to prove your innocence." he said. "If another attack happens while you don't have it, then we'll know it wasn't you." Sighing, Jessica reached for her wrist.

"Absolutely not." Ryan spoke up.

"Ryan..." Brent started in annoyance.

"If this is Team Rocket, then they're targeting her." Ryan told him. "They want us to kick her out and are probably waiting to strike. If we take her Morpher away, what's going to happen?" He shook his head. "I lead this team and I will not put her life in danger like that."

"So you'd rather put the rest of us in danger, is that what I'm to take from this?" Brent asked.

"No, you know I...I just..." Ryan sighed. "Don't put me in this position, Brent."

"If you're going to throw around your leader status like that, then you've put yourself in that position." the Blue Ranger said, folding his arms.

"Fine, then let's put it to a vote." Ryan said. "I say she keeps it, you clearly say not." He turned to the rest of the gathered individuals. "What does everybody else think?"

"I don't know what to think." Rick said with a sad sigh. "Misty saw it herself and she's never lied to me before, but maybe she didn't know exactly what she was looking at. I don't want to believe that Jess would betray us...but I say we take it just to be safe."

"I'm with Ryan on this one." Allison said. "Jess seems entirely sincere right now, and you just know Team Rocket is sneaky enough to try something like this. And I can't imagine she'd come back here and try to play it off after attacking one of us. I say we trust her."

"Same here." Ginger added. "I'd like to think I've gotten to know Jess pretty well since she joined us and I can't believe it's all been act."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Brent pointed out.

"I feel like this is different." Ginger shook her head. "I say no."

"How about you guys?" Ryan looked to the three mentors standing and sitting nearby.

"I abstain." Bill said. "I don't think I have enough information to call this either way. All I have is people's words. Whatever you guys all decide, that's what I'll go with."

"Mmm." Kuai closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, but I don't believe Jessica would betray us. However, in the interest of safety, I vote for taking her Morpher until that can be proven."

"Really, dad?" Allison asked.

"Sorry sweetie." he shrugged. "It's for everyone's protection."

"That leaves us even at 3 to 3." Ryan pointed out. "Fuji, it's down to you."

The scientist inhaled deeply and leaned back in his seat, looking over and making eye contact with the Violet Ranger. After several moments, he spoke up.

"No. I say she stays." Jessica smiled appreciatively.

"Care to explain your reasoning for that?" Brent asked.

"I admit to having my suspicions of her when she first came to us." Fuji said. "But I elected to give her a new Morpher anyway. Since then, everything I have personally seen has convinced me she is a good person who was in a bad situation. Given everything that's happened, I do not believe she would willingly go back to that."

"Then it's decided." Ryan nodded. "Now, how do we figure out the true culprit behind this?"

"If I may..." Jessica stepped forward. "Ryan, you said they seem to be targeting me, and I have to agree. I'll go out alone as bait, act like I've been forced out. Maybe I can draw out whoever's really responsible."

"Or maybe you could disappear without a trace." Brent remarked.

"For Arceus's sake, stop!" Ryan snapped. "She isn't going to run away, and if she did, we could track her Morpher. Calm down." He turned back to his sister with worry. "You're sure about this?"

"I'll be fine." she assured him. "I'll call you guys if anything happens."

"I can't think of anything better." Fuji admitted. "Alright. Go for it."

"Right." Jessica raced down to the sub-lab, morphing and hopping on her Rider before taking off out into the region.

"You'll see, Brent." Ryan said confidently. "She'll come through."

* * *

 _In the forest north of the Pokémon League..._

The Violet Ranger walked through the trees, searching for her boss. Before long, she found Persia leaning against a tree.

"You have done well." the Rocket admin clapped her hands. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Bowing, the Violet Ranger's outfit turned into a solid coat of pink ooze. The pink retracted down towards the midsection, gathering to form a Ditto with fangs in a glass casing, sitting in the middle of a featureless, shiny metallic body. (A/N: Think Krang from TMNT with a Silver Surfer body)

"Everything is going according to plan." Persia grinned. "The Rangers are undoubtedly confused by your act."

"Yes, but it is only a matter of time before they discover the truth." the mutant in front of her said. "We will only fool them for a short time."

"That doesn't matter, Dittoganger." Persia shook her head. "The important thing is that we're eroding their trust and causing internal conflict. That's the whole reason I created you."

"Very well." Dittoganger agreed. "So, what's the next step?"

"The next step is covering our tracks." Persia told it. "Mewtwovanni is a powerful being. If I am to overthrow him, I can't have him becoming suspicious of me yet."

"So, how do we do that?" Dittoganger wondered.

"It's very simple." Persia assured. "There's a camera watching the Fuser. I managed to cover my creation of you with fake footage of nothing happening, but Mewtwovanni keeps track of what Pokémon he has very carefully. He'll realize something is off soon enough."

"So, how do we cover that up?" Dittoganger inquired.

"We don't." Persia told him. "You simply do what you're best at: framing somebody else."

* * *

 _Later, at Team Rocket's base..._

"Do you all know why I have called you here?" Mewtwovanni asked, floating back and forth in front of Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron.

"You have a new plan to destroy the Rangers?" Gengron suggested.

"No, not yet." Mewtwovanni said. "But, it seems one of you does."

"What do you mean?" Persia asked innocently.

"These attacks on the region got me curious, so I checked our supply of Pokémon. Seems we are missing a Ditto, which means that somebody here took it and mutated it without my permission." Stopping his movement, he turned and narrowed his eyes at the group. "And you all know how I feel about that."

"I thought you knew better than that." Rhynix said as he looked sideways at his allies. "We've been over this before."

"I thought you all knew better too." Mewtwovanni floated closer. "Does anyone want to step forward?"

"Which one of you did it?" Rhynix asked. "I know it wasn't me, so who?"

"I'm not even allowed to touch the Fuser period." Gengron rolled his eyes. "It certainly wasn't me."

"Persia..." Rhynix said supsiciously.

Mewtwovanni floated over and hovered in front of her.

"Don't know what you're talking about." she shrugged. "Maybe a Grunt decided to mutate themself."

"I suppose that is a possibility..." Mewtwovanni considered. "But no, I have already seen the answer. Somebody wasn't quite careful enough. Let's check the tape!"

Mewtwovanni telekinetically pulled over a tv and began to play the footage of the Fuser. At a certain point, something was draped over the camera, preventing it from seeing what was happening. After several moments, enough to mutate somebody and get them out of the room, the cover was pulled away. Mewtwovanni paused.

"Look familiar?" he asked. A hand could be seen as the cover was pulled away, an unmistakable rocky hand.

"What!?" Rhynix spluttered. "That's nonsense! I wouldn't do that!"

"You did it before." Mewtwovanni pointed out, holding out his hand. Rhynix floated in the air. "And I thought I'd made clear to you then that you cannot go behind my back without consequences."

As Rhynix floated and choked, he twisted to look at Persia, narrowing his eyes. She merely examined her claws distractedly.

"Don't worry, I won't destroy you this time." Mewtwovanni assured. "But you will have to be punished for your insubordination." Turning, he floated out of the room, pulling Rhynix behind him.

"Poor bastard." Gengron remarked. "Shocking he was the one. I would've swore it was you." As he left the room too, Persia grinned deviously.

'Of course. That's why the sucker had to take the fall.' Turning, she headed for the exit out onto the mountain.

Climbing some distance up its slope, she checked to make sure she was alone before tapping a boulder. The stone immediately turned pink and retracted away to reveal a crouched Dittoganger.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Perfectly." Persia told him. "Your disguise act went over exactly as hoped." Dittoganger sighed in relief.

"I was worried he'd put it together." he admitted. "That a Ditto missing could mean a shapeshifter."

"That's why we targeted someone who's been known to create beings behind his back before." Persia told him. "People are very quick to jump to conclusions based on past history. You just have to learn how to lie well. Lies and truth, trust and suspicion; neither could exist without the other. They're two sides of the same coin. If your lie is an alternate truth with enough logic behind it to make sense, it's rarely questioned."

"You're too good at this." Dittoganger said in awe.

"Thank you." Persia grinned. "Now, it's time we turn our attention back to the Rangers."

"What do you need me to do?" Dittoganger asked.

"We've already made the other Rangers question whether they can trust Jessica." Persia said. "Now, it's time we make her question whether she can trust them."

"Alright!" Dittoganger laughed as he oozed out and over his body. "I know just the thing." His covering formed into an exact replica of the Blue Ranger, complete with cannons. "I'm on it."

* * *

 _Before long, in Pewter City..._

Jessica pulled to a halt on her bike and sat staring at Mt. Moon off in the distance. Her thoughts wandered back to her teammates.

She wanted to be angry at them for not trusting her, particularly Brent, but she couldn't bring herself to be. After all, she had been their enemy before becoming their ally. It only made sense for them to question whether she might've gone back to her roots.

She just wished they wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions about it. Then again, Brent had said his mom was put in danger by whoever was impersonating her. Add in how tired they all were from all these half-nights of sleep and he probably wasn't thinking as clearly as he could.

If anything, this just went to show who she had become closest to on the team. She had spent far more time with Ryan, Allison, and Ginger than the rest, and Brent she very rarely hung out with outside the team.

'Maybe I should fix that.' she thought. 'After this is over, I should make more of an effort to become better friends with him. Rick too, to a lesser degree.'

She was honestly pretty surprised Fuji had voted in her favor. He had even told her he was suspicious of her back when she joined. Something she'd done since then must've won him over. Either that or he was just an unusually trusting person, but she somehow couldn't imagine that was the case.

She was shaken out of her reflection by a series of water blasts impacting around her, sending her flying from her bike and to the ground. Pulling herself up, she found the Blue Ranger standing nearby, aiming at her.

"Brent?" she blinked in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"You think you can just attack me and my family and get away with it?" he growled, aiming his weapon. "Water Pulse!" Leaping aside, the Violet Ranger avoided the blast and landed on her feet, drawing her Arbok Staff.

"I understand, but I didn't do that." she tried to say. "If you'll just give me a chance..."

"No way." The Blue Ranger replied, combining his weapons together. "You're a threat to us all. You have to be taken out. Hydro Pump!"

"Power Booster!" Energy surged through the Violet Ranger and she used her staff to deflect the blast to the side. As it let up, she aimed forward. "Sludge!"

"Withdraw!" Separating his weapons, the Blue Ranger blocked the attack with the shells that formed on them.

"I don't want to fight you." Jessica told him

"Good. Makes it easier for me." He charged towards her, swinging his weapons towards her head. She ducked under the first blow and manuvered behind him, leaping away as he whirled and lashed out at her.

'This is extreme even for him. Has he lost it?' she wondered. 'Or is there something else going on here?' The Blue Ranger fired another Water Pulse that struck home, sending her flying back. Landing on her feet, the Violet Ranger skidded to a halt. Raising her staff, she leaped into the air.

"Bite!" The Blue Ranger raised his weapons and caught the attack before it could clamp onto him. While he was distracted, she kicked him in the chest, sending him flying against the side of a nearby building.

As the Blue Ranger was trying to rise, she raised her Morpher.

"Hey, Brent? You there?" She asked, keeping an eye on the figure in front of her.

"What do you want?" The Blue Ranger's voice came through her Morpher. The figure in front of her had made no attempt to reach for his own. Jessica sighed in relief that it wasn't really him.

"I got our imposter." she told Brent. "They're disguised as you right now."

"...what?" Brent asked in surprise.

"Just call the others and get to Pewter." she said. "I'll hold him off." Hanging up, she drew back her staff as the fake Blue Ranger turned to face her. "You're not Brent. Who are you?"

"Figured me out, huh? Well then, I wouldn't worry about it." he laughed. "You won't live long enough for it to matter." His entire body turned pink before shifting. When it ended, a perfect replica of the Red Ranger stood before her.

Drawing back his Charizard Saber, Fake Red swung and sent an Air Slash flying towards her. Ducking under the blow, Jessica swung her staff towards his leg, but he leaped over her and landed behind the Violet Ranger. Whirling, she didn't quite turn fast enough to avoid taking a slash down the chest.

Rolling with the blow, she sprung to her feet as Fake Red drew a kanji in the air.

"Fire Blast!" Swinging his blade, he sent the attack flying forward. Swinging her staff, Jessica countered and tried to push it back. "Flamethrower!" Holding the Charizard Saber forward, he added a stream of flame to the blow, pushing it back towards her. The Violet Ranger pushed with all her strength, but she was being overwhelmed.

"Water Pulse!" A blast struck in the middle of the attack, dousing the flames. Both turned as the Blue Ranger skidded to a halt on his Rider.

"Oh, thank goodness you made it, Brent!" Fake Red called. "She's gone crazy!" Hopping off his bike, he glanced at Jessica before drawing his Blastoise Cannons.

Fake Red yelled as the blast sent him flying off his feet.

"First off, Ryan would be far more concerned with calming his sister, rather than just 'she's gone crazy'." the Blue Ranger said as he walked up to stand beside the Violet Ranger. "And secondly, he agreed to let her come out here alone. Reluctantly, yes, but he wouldn't jeopardize a plan by coming after her himself for no reason." Fake Red growled as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Alright, still gotta work on my con skills." he admitted.

"Thanks for the help." Jessica said to the Blue Ranger. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, uh..." He glanced away. "I kinda didn't call them."

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"I thought...maybe you were trying to lead us into a trap...and it would be better if only one of us got into it..." he admitted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine." Jessica sighed. "Just call them now. I'll deal with this guy."

"Right." As the Violet Ranger charged into battle, he raised his Morpher. "Guys, come in. We got our culprit. He's..." He glanced up to find that Fake Red had turned into the Violet Ranger again. "Oh that's just great."

"What?" Ryan asked. "What's the problem?"

"He just switched to looking like Jessica again and now I can't tell them apart." he said. "Get out here so we can sort this out."

"We're on our way." the team's leader said as he hung up. Raising his weapons, Brent aimed them at the two Violet Rangers.

"Alright, both of you freeze." he ordered. The two stopped swinging their Arbok Staffs at each other and turned to face him. "Which one of you is real?"

"I am." They both said at once.

"Yep, figured." he sighed. "Alright, let me ask you a question."

For the next several minutes, Brent tried every question he could think of. Much to his annoyance, he couldn't figure out a way to tell which was real. They both seemed to have all the answers to everything he asked. He wished he knew more details about Jessica. Silently he cursed himself for not getting to know her better after she joined.

"Hey." Ryan and the other Rangers came running up, Fuji right behind them. "Any luck?"

"Nothing." the Blue Ranger admitted. "They both seem to know all the answers."

"They probably instructed them heavily in Jessica's history." Fuji said. Brent noticed he was carrying the same laser weapon he had used back before they became Rangers. "Specifically so they could cause this confusion."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Brent asked. "I thought you didn't come to the battlefield?"

"Somebody perfectly mimicking my Rangers?" Fuji said. "I had to get a firsthand look." He aimed his weapon at the pair of Violet Rangers. "Alright, listen up you two. I want the truth of who the real Jessica is."

"I keep telling you I am!" they both declared, turning to glare at each other.

"There has to be something only the real one would know." Brent said. "I can't figure out what, but one of you must have an idea. Ryan?"

"Actually, I've got something. It's something I've been meaning to ask." Fuji fished around in his jacket, the Rangers all watching him in confusion as he searched. Finally finding what he was hunting for, he drew out his photo and fake coin. "Do either of you know what these are?" he asked, holding them up. Both Violet Rangers looked at them.

"A picture and some fabric circle." the Violet on the right said.

"I meant what significance do they have." Fuji said. After a moment of silence, the Violet Ranger on the left stepped forward.

"Picture of your daughter, I'm assuming a gift from her." Fuji smiled.

"And how do I still have them?" he asked.

"I grabbed them, got them out with you." she said. "I'd heard you story, why you joined...it just didn't seem right to leave them behind." Fuji aimed and fired at the Violet Ranger on the right, sending the imposter flying with a yell of pain. Jessica ran over to join her teammates. "How long have you known it was me?" she asked Fuji in surprise.

"I didn't, not exactly." he said. "But there weren't many people in Team Rocket who would've been there that day, and even less who would risk their lives for another like that. Since you've joined us, I've realized, well, you're the only one I can think of that fits both. So, now that I know for sure..." He smiled. "Thank you."

"What are you talking about, exactly?" Ginger asked.

"The day Mewtwovanni was created, he left me for dead in the burning Rocket base." Fuji explained. "Somebody pulled me out to safety, even got a few of my belongings." He nodded towards Jessica. "Her."

"So, without her, we wouldn't even be Rangers right now?" Ryan asked.

"Pretty much." Fuji agreed.

"That's it!" Fake Violet rose and slammed her staff on the ground. "I've had enough of this!"

"This is all fascinating, but maybe we should deal with this guy first." Brent suggested.

"I couldn't agree more." Jessica stepped forward and glanced over at the Blue Ranger. "He seems to have been targeting us primarily. You wanna take him together?"

"Absolutely." Brent stepped forward and clicked his Blastoise Cannons together.

"Alright then." Fake Violet twirled her weapon. "Show me what you've got!"

"Let's do this." Brent aimed his cannons upwards and Jessica held her Arbok Staff against them, channeling their energies together.

"Dual Soak: Acid Rain!" they called. A blast of water flew into the sky, forming a cloud over Fake Violet. Droplets of acidic liquid poured down onto the imposter, causing it to wail in pain. Its outer layer turned pink and retreated into the safety of its core, leaving the rain to sizzle against its metallic upper body.

"A Ditto monster." Brent groaned. "I should have figured that out."

"Let's get rid of him for good." Jessica suggested. The other Rangers stepped up, combining their weapons with Brent's.

"Poké Blaster!" Pressing her Morpher, Jessica aimed her Arbok Staff.

"Maximum Power! Sludge Wave!"

"Fire!" The two attacks blasted forth and struck Dittoganger square in the glass casing. It yelped as it was blasted out of its body and hit the ground, the six Rangers turning away as the metallic shell fell on top of it and both exploded to bits.

* * *

 _The next afternoon, at the R &R Café..._

"Hey, Jess?" Brent walked into the kitchen where the Violet Ranger was scrubbing dishes as the day came to a close. "You busy?"

"Nah, we're just wrapping up." she told him. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for assuming the worst about you." he said, looking ashamed. "You've been nothing but a loyal friend and teammate since you joined. I shouldn't have..."  
"Brent, it's fine." Jessica broke in. "I don't blame you for not trusting me after what I've done in the past. It makes perfect sense, especially after almost seeing your mom get hurt."

"Doesn't make it right." Brent said.

"Who's to say what's right in a situation like that?" she asked. "Certainly not me." Finishing up with the dishes, she grabbed a towel and started to dry her hands. "I just hope that in the future, you'll be more willing to let me prove myself."

"Yeah." Brent nodded. "Sure...well, I'll let you be on your way." He turned to leave.

"Hey..." Brent glanced back as Jessica grabbed her bag from the floor. "You wanna battle?"

"Why?" Brent asked.

"Well, you're going to try and dethrone my brother when the Championship Tournament rolls around again, aren't you?" She grinned. "How would you like a training partner to help you sharpen up for it?"

"You want to help me train?" Brent asked in surprise.

"Of course...if you help me train in return." Digging into her bag, she pulled out a case and clicked it to open to reveal 8 badges. "I got these a long time ago, never had a chance to do much with them while I was with Team Rocket. But I figure, now that I'm not...maybe my brother needs another person gunning for his spot." After a moment, Brent smiled.

"I like your style." he agreed. "Let's do it."

* * *

Next Time: An old foe returns more powerful than before. Are the Rangers up to dealing with this upgraded threat? Find out next time in "Digital Disaster"

(A/N: It's about time we tackled Jessica's shady past and how that affects her teammates' trust of her. It had to happen; we can't just have her jumping sides with no issues XD. Honestly, this might be my personal favorite chapter so far, so I'm really excited to share it with you all. Anyway, on to the next chapter!)


	29. Chapter 27-Digital Disaster

_Previously, in Saffron City..._

Inside the Pokémon Megazord's computer, Porygoner had finally gotten it to power back up again after the Rangers used the Demorpher to shut the mech down. As it stood, he turned back towards the city's gym, but suddenly, pain surged through him. "What is happening to me!?" Porygoner sparked as a newly installed firewall tore at his body, purging him from the system. Ejecting out, the digital monster fell towards the street below.

He knew he was dying. He could feel his body readying to explode. As he fell, Porygoner desperately looked around for a way out.

Spotting Silph Tower, he could sense the computer system inside. The pink spots that acted as his eyes turned green and twin streams of data fired from them, shooting through the building and into its computers.

As Porygoner's body hit the ground and exploded, its mind had been emptied. The shell was destroyed and the Rangers went on with their battle, unaware that he had survived.

Reappearing in the computer system, Porygoner wandered for hours, trapped. He could no longer exit into the real world without his body. Despair started to set in and he questioned whether he should've just let himself be destroyed along with his physical form.

And then, he felt something.

"Are they installing updates?" he asked. Indeed, the Silph computer system was being upgraded as he spoke. Following the trail, he located the upload and grabbed on, data being absorbed into his body.

Porygoner's skin smoothed out and actual eyes and a mouth appeared where the spots and speakers had been before. A blaster appeared over his left hand while a miniature keyboard grew on the back of his right, the fingertips of the latter flashing green.

Outside the computer, the employee installing the update frowned as it stalled out, its percentage bar unmoving.

"I hate it when they do this." he grumbled, reaching up and smacking the monitor lightly. "C'mon, move it."

The screen shifted to show the new Porygoner, who reached out his right hand. The Silph employee turned green as he was pulled forward, transforming into data and being sucked in. He hit the ground at the mutant's feet and scooted back nervously as he examined his hand and laughed.

"Perfect. I may not be able to leave anymore..." Porygoner grinned and aimed his blaster at the trapped employee as it powered up to fire. "But if I can just get the Rangers here, then Porygoner 2.0 will have his revenge!"

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _Fuji's lab, present day..._

Ryan walked into the lab to find Ginger morphed and dashing around collecting materials. Nearby, Bill was dressed in a stylish business suit, glancing through sheets of notes.

"What are you two up to?" he asked. The Green Ranger waved in greeting as Bill looked up.

"We have a business proposal to get to at Silph Co." the computer expert told him. "Something I've been working on for a while."

"Ah...so what do you have to do with it?" he asked Ginger. She turned to face Bill.

"Should we show him?" she asked.

"Why not?" Bill grinned. "Come here." He waved Ryan over to the computer. As the Red Ranger walked up, Bill started booting up a game.

"What is that?" Ryan leaned in as a White Ranger appeared on screen, standing alone and looking out over an aerial view of Kanto. A title dropped down beside him. "The Lone Ranger?"

"It's a video game inspired by us." Ginger told him as she leaned against the table. "Well, kind of."

"We wanted the players to be able to feel more personal investment, so we created a new Ranger for them to adopt the role of." Bill explained. "Basically, it takes place in a hypothetical future where you guys have fallen. The White Ranger, a secret last resort, travels the region battling Team Rocket and collecting the other Rangers' Morphers, gaining the ability to utilize their weapons and powers. Once all six have been collected, they can face off with the final boss and save the day."

"That's cool." Ryan grinned excitedly. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Since shortly after I met you guys." Bill told him. "Ginger's been helping me playtest it."

"Poké Rangers are, like, the single hottest thing in Kanto right now." Ginger reminded Ryan. "So, Bill figured, we might as well capitalize on it."

"It'll provide us a good source of income." Bill agreed. "Fuji's supply of funds from his Team Rocket days are starting to run a bit thin." He glanced around. "Don't tell him I said that. He didn't want to worry you all."

Ryan frowned at that news, but he couldn't say it was particularly suprising. He was more surprised he hadn't considered it before.

"A game like this would sell like wildfire." Ginger said. "Especially if the actual Poké Rangers themselves approved of it."

"Is that why you're morphed right now?" Ryan asked.

"Yep." She nodded. "I'm going along to give our seal of approval. There's no way Silph will be able to turn down publishing THAT."

"Does Fuji know about this?" Ryan asked. "I have to wonder if he'd approve." The two glanced at each other.

"No." Bill admitted. "But trust me, we're being very careful to keep it all secret. I've already worked on a few games before, so as far as anyone is concerned, I started this after you guys started protecting the region."

"And then we met him by accident while fighting one of Team Rocket's monsters." Ginger went on.

"Which we did." Ryan nodded. "That part's actually true."

"Right." Bill agreed. "We just won't let on that I've continued working directly with you all afterwards. I just asked you to take a look at the game when I met you and you guys agreed. I'll collect the profits from it and funnel them to you, so you'll never have to worry about resources again. No personal gain; it's all going to protecting the region."

"Alright, in that case, I don't see anything wrong with it." Ryan said after a moment of thought. "You guys seem to have covered your bases."

"We have." Ginger glanced at the clock. "But we'd better get moving. The time is fast approaching."

"Right." Bill hopped up and grabbed a briefcase, stuffing his notes inside. "We'll tell you how it went when we get back."

"Why wait? Poké Power, unleash! Charizard!" Raising his Morpher, Ryan transformed into the Red Ranger. "Mind if I tag along?"

* * *

 _Later, in the Silph Co computer system..._

Porygoner 2.0 appeared in a streak of green light, landing in a recreation of part of the Kanto Region. Specifically, this was Pallet Town and the route above to Viridian City.

"So, the Rangers are making a game, are they?" Porygoner examined the route around him. "This is perfect!"

Porygoner had watched from the computer as Bill arrived to sell Silph Co's CEO on his Poké Rangers game. He recognized him from when he snuck into the Rangers' base as one of their allies, so naturally, his curiosity was piqued.

Partway through the meeting, the Green and Red Rangers themselves had appeared to talk the game up and give their approval. It took every ounce of self-control in Porygoner's body not to reach out and drag them both in where he could destroy them, but the alternative was much more enticing.

If the Rangers were backing this game, they would surely show up on release day. Why settle for two of the Rangers now when he could strike then and get his revenge on all five of them?

Silph's CEO had delivered a proposal of his own to Bill. Silph was preparing to debut a new virtual reality console, one they hoped would take the gaming industry by storm. He proposed they make the game compatible with it and use it as a launch title. Bill had agreed, saying that he would need a couple of months to make it work.

That gave Porygoner plenty of time.

"Come to me!" Reaching out into the demo's data, he collected this segment's enemies. G-Spliced started to appear one after the other in front of him. "Minions, we have a lot of work to do if we are to destroy the Rangers."

His eyes flashed as he scanned the demo file, making a duplicate of it. Holding out his hand, a vortex of green data swirled to life off the side of the route.

"We will make a trap for them." he declared. "Pull them into a digital nightmare from which there is no escape." Waving for the G-Spliced to follow, he stepped towards the portal. "Hurry! We must be ready when the time comes."

* * *

 _Two months later..._

"You ready for this?" Fuji asked. Bill adjusted his tie and exhaled.

"I'm ready." he said. "A little nervous, but I'm ready."

"Mmm." Fuji leaned back in his seat. "I still don't know about this whole deal."

"Trust me, I've been careful." Bill assured him. "I promise. I would never do anything to endanger the team's safety."

"i know." Fuji nodded. "I just...worry a lot. If this whole Ranger operation falls apart, i don't want there to be anything I could've done to save it."

"It IS going to fall apart if we don't have any funds." Bill reminded.

"...yeah." Fuji agreed. "And I've had no luck finding any other options, so it's not like I have any real choice about it."

"Of course you do." Bill told him. "I told you, if you're not okay with it, I'll pull the plug. We can find another way."

"No." Fuji shook his head. "You've put a lot of work into this. It's genuinely impressive. People deserve to see it, and it would help us at the same time." Bill laughed.

"People seeing it...that's what I always look forward to most of all." he said. "There's no greater feeling than that anticipation, waiting for people's reactions to something you've poured your heart and soul into, debating with yourself on and on about how much they'll like it."

"Science is kind of the same." Fuji said. "When you discover something, there's an excitement knowing you get to be the one to show that off to the rest of the community."

"It's a rush better than anything I've ever experienced." Bill agreed. "Maybe that's why I enjoy it so much."

"Hey." Ryan poked his head in the door. "You coming, Bill? If we're gonna make it to Saffron in time, we've gotta get moving."

"I'm on my way." Bill grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.

"You guys aren't going to make a Ranger appearance at the launch, right?" Fuji asked.

"Nope." Ryan shook his head. "We already made our statement when we first went to Silph. We're just going to observe it because, c'mon, we can't miss this!"

"Alright. I'll keep on eye on the region from here." Fuji told him. "Anything happens, be ready to come running."

"You got it." Ryan agreed as he turned to leave. Making their way back to Pallet Town, they loaded up into two vehicles driven by Bill and Jessica and set off for the center of Kanto.

* * *

 _Later that day, at Silph Co..._

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here today." the CEO announced to the crowd of people. "I'm as excited as you are for the release of our new Silph Set Virtual Console."

Among the crowd of gamers, the Rangers stood together and listened. They were amazed by the sheer turnout. Ever since Silph had announced it had a Poké Rangers game in development, one backed by the actual Poké Rangers themselves, fans had responded with incredible enthusiasm. But even that hadn't prepared them for a crowd that filled the entire street in both directions. They wondered if the people at the very edges could even hear him speaking.

"Here to give you a demonstration is the game's developer, Bill." the CEO went on. "You may know him as the designer of the Pokémon Storage System, or the developer of the popular Pokémon Battle Simulator series." Several cheers went went up from the crowd as Bill stepped forward and waved. The Rangers added their own to the mix.

"I'll let him tell you all about it. Take it away, Bill." Clapping, the CEO stepped back as Bill stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello everybody." Bill greeted. "For the last several months, the Poké Rangers have defended our region. Nobody knows who they are or where they came from, but we all are grateful for their selflessness and courage in fighting a threat too powerful for the rest of us." The Rangers all smiled amongst themselves, though Bill couldn't see it. He was avoiding looking in their direction while talking about them.

"We all look up to them. We all wish we could be like them." he went on. "Now, through Silph's new VR system, you CAN live out that fantasy."

"In _The Lone Ranger_ , you will take on the role of new, fictional Ranger of my own creation." Bill told the crowd. "You will journey across the Kanto region collecting the powers and arsenals of the other Kanto Rangers. You'll fight and defeat Team Rocket's monsters, and even get to take your own Zord for a spin or two. And by the end, you'll have saved the world."

"While I was developing this game, I had the incredible fortune to meet the Rangers myself." Bill told the crowd, sparking whispers and discussion across it. "They saved me from Team Rocket and were gracious enough to check out my game. And I'll tell you what..." He grinned. "It got their stamp of approval, and if the Rangers find it fun, then I know you all will too."

A VR system was rolled out beside Bill by Silph workers, who hooked it up to a television large enough for the clapping crowd to observe.

"To give you a taste, I'm going to play the first, opening segment of the game." Bill told the crowd, picking up the visor. "Afterwards, you can purchase a copy and the system to play it on inside the store on Silph Co's first floor, or, for those of you watching from afar, at the game store closest to you."

As the tv was turned on, it only showed static. The Silph Co employees knelt to examine its cables.

"It's not supposed to do that." they told Bill. "I'm not sure what..."

Before they could figure out what was going on, the screen out of nowhere cleared to show an image of southwestern Kanto. Bill recognized the graphics of his game, but something seemed off about them. A figure popped up in the center of the screen, an image that seemed very much like one of Team Rocket's monsters, but not one he had programmed in.

The crowd didn't realize it wasn't part of the plan until Porygoner aimed at the screen with his blaster and fired. The shots streaked out through the screen and exploded among the crowd, sending them screaming and fleeing in terror.

"Get out of here!" Bill yelled to them and the Silph employees. "This isn't the game! That thing is real!"

As the crowd scattered, the Rangers pushed to get through, eventually managing to make their way up to the front. Porygoner laughed as he looked out at them.

"Hello again, Rangers." he greeted. His gaze shifted over to Jessica. "And...Jessica? What are you doing here?"

"Porygoner?" Jessica recognized. "You look...different."

"The guy who took over our Megazord?" Rick remembered.

"The one and only." Porygoner told him. "But I've been upgraded to a new level. I am Porygoner 2.0." He frowned. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not with Team Rocket anymore." Jessica told him. "I joined the Rangers. Surely they told you that."

"They couldn't tell me anything." he snapped. "I've been stuck here in the computers at Silph since my body was destroyed." Stepping back, the Porygon monster laughed. "But fine. If you want to be a traitor, then you can join them in destruction." Holding up his right hand, a green glow emitted from the screen. "Come in, so we can talk face to face!"

Bill watched as the six Rangers were pulled forward and vanished into the screen.

"Hey!" Running up, Bill smacked the top of the TV. "Let them out of there!"

"I think not." Porygoner laughed. "I should destroy you, but really, I think I'll spare your life. After all, you've made this all possible." He gestured at the G-Spliced gathering behind him. "Thank you for providing me with everything I need to destroy the Rangers." Laughing, Porygoner 2.0 waved his hand and the screen went black.

Glancing around, Bill realized he was alone.

'I've got to get to a working system.' he thought, running in the building. 'Please let them have one.'

* * *

 _In the computer system..._

The six Rangers appeared on Route 1 just north of Pallet Town. As they landed in the grass and rose to their feet, Porygoner appeared in front of them.

"So nice of you to visit me." He laughed. "Especially after what you did to me."

"You stole our Megazord." Brent reminded him. "What were we supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to die!" Porygoner roared, aiming and firing his blaster. The Rangers dove aside as an explosion was kicked up where they had stood.

"Enough talk. Let's take him down." Ryan suggested. "Ready?"

"Uh..." Allison held up her wrist to reveal it was bare. Ryan glanced down to find that he also did not have a Morpher.

"What the..." As the Rangers all looked around in confusion, Porygoner 2.0 laughed gleefully.

"You're in my world now." he told them. "You don't get any powers here." Raising a hand, he snapped his fingers. "G-Spliced!"

The Rangers stepped back as nearly a hundred of the foot soldiers appeared around him, growling and hissing at them.

"I'm for running and finding a way to escape." Ginger suggested. "Anyone else?"

"Let's get out of here." Ryan agreed. The team turned and took off into the trees.

"After them!" Porygoner commanded. Half of his G-Spliced chased after the six fleeing humans into the forest. The others turned and faced the opposite direction, as did Porygoner himself.

"Watch it!" Ryan ducked as a shot of acidic spit sailed over his shoulder, dissolving part of the tree in front of him away. Grabbing a branch, he pulled and let it snap back, smacking a G-Spliced into several of its allies, knocking them all down.

"Keep running." Ginger told them. "Remember, there are virtual versions of our Morphers in this game."

"Right." Rick nodded as he dodged away from a G-Spliced's snapping Arbok arm. "We just have to reach them."

"You know where they're all hidden, right?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"Of course I do." Ginger told her. "We need to turn just up here."

She stopped and skidded to a halt as they found themselves back on the road, facing Porygoner and the rest of his minions.

"Surprised to see me?" The Porygon mutant grinned. "There is no escape. No matter where you run, it all loops back."

"How are we going to get our Morphers now?" Allison asked.

"I...don't know." Ginger admitted. "None of them are on this route, so if we're stuck here..."

"That's right." Porygoner agreed as the G-Spliced surrounded them. "You're all doomed."

* * *

 _Back outside in Silph Co..._

"Hey!" Bill came running into the main operating room of Silph Tower, gasping for breath after running the whole way. "Do you guys have a VR system that's up and running?"

"Not now, Bill." The CEO waved him away. "We're trying to activate a firewall to destroy this guy."

"What!?" Bill leaped forward and shoved the employee sitting at the computer aside before he could finish. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" The CEO asked. "We have a monster in our computer system. We can't just let it roam around in there."

"Yeah, but here's the thing." Bill told him. "The Rangers are in there too. He's trapped them. If they're unmorphed, the firewall would see them as a foreign entity too. You could kill them all!"

"And if they're morphed?" the CEO asked.

"Then they'll probably just be seen as part of the game." Bill said. "But we can't take the risk."

"Well we have to do something." Silph's boss insisted. "We have a sentient viral entity in our computer system! Do you know how many sensitive projects this company is working on? If he finds the time to check any out..."

"That's why I need a console!" Bill said. "He's in my game. If I can get in there, I can find him and the Rangers and help them."

"You think a programmed character can destroy a being from outside the game like that?" The CEO asked with a raised brow.

"Probably not." Bill admitted. "But I could at least make sure the Rangers are morphed, and then you could destroy it."

After a moment of thought, the CEO at last nodded.

"Fetch a console." he told the employee. "We'll let him log in and try his plan."

"Thank you." Bill sighed in relief. "Give me fifteen minutes to locate them and make sure everything's secure. After that, activate the firewall and fry that bastard."

"Got it." The CEO nodded in understanding as a Silph Set was brought in and hooked up to the computer. Bill took a seat and placed the visor on his face. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Bill nodded. "Logging in now."

As the game booted up, Bill found himself standing in Pallet Town. He looked down at his body. He had customized his character to look just like himself, so it was like he was actually stepping into this world, not inhabiting some character in it.

'Well, this wasn't where they were.' Bill frowned to himself. 'It looked corrupted in some way, the scene that I saw, but it was unmistakably Route 1.' He dashed off to the north, finding a swirling tornado of green data just off the road. 'Huh. He must've created a copy of this location, probably to prevent the Rangers from having room to escape.' Breathing in deeply, he stepped forward. 'Here goes nothing...'

* * *

 _Soon..._

Ryan ducked under a G-Spliced's Scyther blade and kicked it away before narrowly dodging forward as another slashed at his back. Spinning around, he made to kick it down too, but a third rammed into him from the side, sending him rolling across the ground.

Brent ducked low and grabbed a G-Spliced's legs, flipping it off its feet and onto several of its allies. Turning, he dodged back and away as an Arbok arm snapped at him repeatedly, sending him right into the path of another's blade. The Blue Ranger yelled in pain as a slash grazed his back, opening a shallow cut across it.

Jessica grabbed a G-Spliced by the arm and pulled it in front of her as several others spat acid at her, using it to block their shots. Shoving the foot soldier forward, she sent the group toppling to the ground. As she turned to the right, an Arbok arm latched onto her wrist. Yelling, she quickly grabbed it and yanked its fangs free before it had a chance to inject any venom, kicking the arm's owner away before facing off with several more.

Rick snatched a moderately sized stone off the ground and swung it towards a G-Spliced's head, smashing it aside. Turning, he smacked down another's slashing blade and used a shoulder tackle to send it flying into its allies. Hearing more coming from behind, he whirled and leaped back as they slashed down, their blade cleaving his stone in two. Backing away, he glanced around for another weapon as they approached.

Ginger and Allison were doing their best to keep Porygoner back, but it wasn't much. The mutant laughed as he shrugged off their hits and slammed his fist into their chests one after the other, sending both flying back and crashing to the ground at Ryan's feet as he flung a G-Spliced aside.

"You guys okay?" he asked as he helped them up.

"Landed on my wrist a bit." Allison winced and rubbed it. "But I'll be fine."

"No you won't." Porygoner told them, aiming his blaster. The three Rangers dove aside, but not quickly enough, as an explosion blew them off their feet. Porygoner quickly turned and fired at the other three Rangers one by one. They all avoided a direct hit, but none could fully escape.

As the team staggered together with foot soldiers in every direction, Porygoner aimed at them again.

"It's been fun, Rangers." he smiled. "But the time has come for your story to come to a close."

As he fired, a foot slammed into his arm, knocking his aim off-course and causing him to blast several G-Spliced into bursts of data. As he turned, Bill landed another kick into his chest that sent him staggering back.

"Guys!" Bill came running over to the Rangers. "Thanks Arceus I found you!"

"Bill?" Ryan asked. "You got sucked in here too?"

"Nope." The PC expert shook his head. "This is my avatar in the game. I'm using it to help you."

"Ah..." Ginger nodded. "That's smart."

"You've made a grave mistake." Porygoner growled. "I spared you once, but after I deal with the Rangers, I'm going to pull you in and destroy you as well!"

"I seriously doubt you'll live that long." Bill held up his hand. "Inventory." A case appeared and he opened it to reveal the other Rangers' six Morphers. "You guys need these?"

"Sure do." Ginger snatched hers and attached it to her wrist, the others following suit. "Good thing you collected them all."

"No!" Porygoner snapped. "You can't do this! This is my world! You have no power here!" Bill shook his head.

"This isn't your world...it's mine." He waved at the area around them. "You may have copied it, but I created this whole thing." Holding up his wrist, he showed off the Morpher there. "I destroyed you once with that first firewall." Porygoner snarled at that and his glare became even more intense. "And I'll do it again."

"Let's do this." Ryan commanded. "Ready?"

"Ready?" All the others agreed.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

"Arbok!"

"Persian!"

A sphere of white light expanded from Bill's Morpher, surrouding him before dispelling to reveal him in a white version of the male Rangers' suits. His had a Normal type symbol on the chest and, unlike the rest, had black armored shoulderpads. A helmet with a Persian design appeared to complete the transformation.

"Persian Claws!" Two gauntlets appeared on Bill's wrists and hands, each extending five claws from the fingertips. "Let's do this!"

As the other Rangers drew their weapons and took on the G-Spliced, Bill went straight for Porygoner. The mutant fired his blaster, but Bill slashed with his claws, cutting the attacks out of the air.

Leaping, he slashed down Porygoner's front, sending him staggering back. The claw marks were a trail of data, but they quickly restored themselves. Growling, Porygoner swung his arm, but Bill ducked under and past him, slashing as he went. Turning, darkness wreathed his claws.

"Night Slash!" Porygoner roared in pain as the attack sent him flying into a group of G-Spliced, crushing them underneath him. Pulling himself to his feet, he aimed and fired, but Bill dove to the side. Springing off a tree along the route's edge, he leaped towards his opponent. "Slash!" His claws glowed with power as he cut down Porygoner again.

"You can't destroy me." Porygoner laughed as his wounds vanished. "I am beyond your game." G-Spliced came charging past him towards the White Ranger.

"Maybe not." Bill held his hands together, the claws forming a swirling sphere of energy between them. "But I bet this won't feel good. Hyper Beam!" Holding his hands out, a beam of pure power blasted forth, cutting through the group of G-Spliced and causing them to burst into data before smashing into Porygoner, blowing a hole clean through him.

Gasping, Porygoner staggered before the wound slowly closed. Growling, he looked around to find that the other Rangers had disposed of the rest of his minions and were surrounding him.

"No...NO!" Roaring, data flared around Porygoner 2.0's body. "You will not win!" As the Rangers scrambled back out of the way, he began to grow until he was towering over them.

"Looks like it's time to break out the big guns." Bill called to the others before raising his Morpher. "Persian Zord!" In a flash of white, a giant robotic Persian appeared and roared, the White Ranger leaping up into its cockpit.

"He is...really enjoying this." Ginger laughed. They could hear Bill whoop as his Zord leaped at Porygoner and slashed him once more, sending him staggering back.

"Hey, how often is he going to get the chance to fight alongside us like this?" Ryan chuckled. "Let's give him a hand. Onix Carrier Zord!"

"Venomzords!" Jessica added. The virtual versions of the team's Zords all appeared in the same manner Bill's had and they leaped inside.

"Hey, guys." Bill's image appeared on a screen in their cockpits. "Mind if I join your combination?"

"Ours?" Ryan asked. Bill nodded. "I don't see why not."

"Poké Zords, combine!" the Rangers all called.

As Jessica formed the Onix Venomzord, the other Rangers Zords combined to form the Pokémon Megazord. Bill's Persian Zord's head separated and its body split in two at the center, each half unfolding two extra-large and sharp claws. The two segments attached onto the ends of the Megazord's arms and the head rose up towards the Megazord's own. The Pikachu's tail folded down and the Persian head fit over them like a helmet, the Megazord's face showing through its open jaw. Bill appeared alongside them in the cockpit.

"Pokémon Megazord: Beast Mode!" they all called.

As the two Megazords faced the giant mutant, a ring of flame appeared around the whole area. Porygoner gasped as he realized he was trapped.

"There it is." Bill grinned under his helmet. "The firewall is up and closing in." Indeed, the wall was fast coming closer, the circle getting smaller and smaller.

"If I'm going down, I'll destroy you all with me!" Porygoner 2.0 roared, aiming and firing his blaster. The Onix Venomzord swung its spinning Onix Drill, smacking the blasts aside. Charging, the Pokémon Megazord raised its arms and slashed out with its claws.

Porygoner stumbled back, narrowly catching himself before he hit the firewall. Charging forward, he bent and grabbed the Megazord around the waist, grappling with it and trying to throw it off its feet.

"Jess, get him!" Ryan called.

"I got him alright." Moving behind the distracted monster, the Onix Venomzord raised its Arbo-Spear. "Toxic!"

Porygoner yelped as the attack pierced his body, creating a purple glow around the entry point. The wound vanished like all the others, but the poison seemed to remain, making him stagger woozily.

"And now, let's get rid of him for good." Bill declared. The Megazord's claws began to glow with power as they charged forward.

"Crush Claw!" The Rangers all called, the Megazord slashed down with a powerful blow from both directions. The force of the attack flung Porygoner 2.0 backwards, straight into the closing firewall.

The Rocket mutant roared in pain as the firewall tore at his body, data streaming away from him. He tried to run free, but his legs dissolved away into ones and zeroes, sending him falling forward. Before long, the rest of him had vanished as well.

"And that's that." Bill nodded and turned to look at the others, only to find them not there. "Guys?" The firewall closed in full, passing harmlessly over the Megazords before dissipating. "I hope this worked out." Bill muttered. "Logging out now."

* * *

 _Outside, in Silph..._

Bill pulled the visor away and looked around the room, finding all six Rangers morphed around him.

"You guys made it out." Bill sighed in relief.

"Yep. Still morphed, thankfully." Ryan told him, glancing at the CEO and other employees nearby.

"You're a real hero." Allison told him. "Without you, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Ah, it was nothing." Bill grinned. "Just...you know, doing what I could."

"It's incredible." Silph's CEO was on the phone, grinning ear to ear. "Keep me updated. Goodbye." Turning to face the group, he cheered. "The game and console are flying off shelves as fast as we can stock them!"

"Really?" Bill blinked in surprise. "I would've thought a Team Rocket attack at the premiere might be, I don't know, bad for business."

"Are you kidding?" the CEO chuckled. "There's no such thing as bad publicity! The news that Team Rocket actually showed up and the Rangers had to deal with them has only made people more excited to try the game for themselves."

"Looks like it's a huge success." Ginger told Bill. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Bill sighed. "But really, after all this, I'm ready to kick back and relax."

"Same." Jessica sighed. "We really could use a break."

"Then let's get home." Ryan suggested to much agreement.

As the Rangers and Bill left, Silph's CEO made his way to an elevator and descended.

'I wonder if he did get to see them unmorphed while he was in there.' he thought as he passed the ground floor and entered the underground production area. 'I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm just glad we were able to purge that thing from our systems.'

Stepping out of the elevator, he found himself in a hangar, staring up at two colossal aircraft. A third of similar size was partway built nearby.

'It's a good thing he was so distracted planning his trap for the Rangers.' he thought as he gazed at them. 'He didn't have time to discover the Tri-Flyers.' Approaching a desk, the CEO examined various blueprints scattered on its surface, nodding in appreciation. 'When these are done, we'll really throw Team Rocket for a loop.'

* * *

Next Time: Everyone has fans, even Team Rocket. But what kind of peson could support a group like that? Find out next time in "The Rocketeers"

(A/N: Man, after the two lengthy hiatuses I took in this story, writing this chapter was a throwback. This was basically a way for me to show off the alternate concept I'd had for the team's Sixth Ranger, the one I ended up not using. I just can't let ideas go to waste XD. Oh, and speaking of ideas not going to waste, something I should say, since I've had a couple people do it so far. If you have monster suggestions, I won't be able to use them for this story. I love seeing your ideas, don't get me wrong, it's just that I already have all the monsters for it planned out. HOWEVER, I am planning a second series and it is not quite so finalized, so if you do have suggestions, they'll have to be for it (it'll be in Johto, if that affects your ideas at all). I can't promise I'll use all of them, but I can certainly consider them and see if they fit with its characters and overall themes. Anyhow, that's all from me for now. Mewtwo, out!)


	30. Chapter 28-The Rocketeers

_Pewter City..._

Drawing back a fist, Rhynix punched out straight into the base of a house. The structure shook, cracks spreading as it collapsed inward. The Rocket Admin nodded in satisfaction.

"Hey!" The Rangers arrived to find him and a group of G-Spliced standing in front of the demolished building. "Don't you know destruction of property is a crime?" Ryan asked.

As Rhynix turned to face them, the Rangers all gasped.

"What happened to you?" Jessica asked.

The right half of Rhynix's face was the same as they had last seen, but the left was quite the sight. A crack stretched from the forehead down to the cheek, straight through his left eye...or rather, where it was. Now there was only an empty socket.

"What happened is that you all are too much of a problem." he growled, holding out his hand towards them as a stone cannon appeared over it. "The longer it goes, the more trouble seems to crop up. It's time to end it."

As Rhynix fired a Rock Blast, the Rangers all drew their weapons and defended, smashing the stones to pieces. Raising a fist while they were distracted, Rhynix struck the ground.

"Look out!" Rick drew back his Golem Mace and swung out as a stone spire burst out of the pavement in front of them, shattering it apart.

"Get them!" Rhynix ordered, the G-Spliced streaming past him and towards the Rangers.

Leaping up, Rick sprang off the first of the foot soldiers' head and leaped towards Rhynix, mace drawn back. As he swung down, Rhynix reached up and caught the blow with his non-cannon hand. Yanking, he hurled the Black Ranger past and he crashed to the pavement.

"You should've just fought the underlings." Rhynix growled as he stepped forward. Rising, Rick raised his mace and slammed it down.

"Earthquake!" The shockwave spread out from the weapon's point of impact, but the hefty mutant was unbothered, casually walking forward through it. Rick swung his mace again, but Rhynix knocked the blow down and smashed him back against the side of another home.

"Yeah, get him!" Rick shook the stars from his head and glanced in the direction of the cheer to find two men in...pseudo-Team Rocket attire watching the fight. They had the colors and overall look, but it wasn't the exact uniform as far as Rick had seen. "Teach those Rangers a lesson!"

Rick was confused and distracted enough that he didn't realize how close Rhynix was until he was lifted off the ground. Rhynix planted his cannon against the Black Ranger's midsection and opened fire, blasting him with five powerful rocks in quick succession. Rick yelled in pain as he demorphed, Rhynix tossing him away.

"Too easy." the Admin growled. Taking a runner stance, he charged forward, barreling towards the unmorphed Ranger.

"Power Booster!" The Violet Ranger landed in front of Rhynix and caught his arms, pushing against him. The pavement was broken around her feet as she was shoved back, but she managed to force him to a halt.

"You're stronger than I remember, Jessica." Rhynix remarked, straining and pushing against her.

"You're not." Jessica gasped from the effort of holding him back. Twisting, she flipped Rhynix off his feet and sent him crashing to the ground. As he rose, she drew back her Arbok Staff and leaped at him point-first. "Toxic!"

Rhynix growled as the tip just pierced into his rocky hide, injecting venom. He knocked the attack aside and punched the Violet Ranger back, but soon he started to stagger from the toxins coursing through his body.

"I have to cure this." he admitted in annoyance. "But I'll come back for you all!" Rhynix teleported reluctantly away, casting one last curious glance at the two people who seemed to take his side and taking the remaining G-Spliced with him.

As Jessica helped Rick to his feet and the other Rangers came to join them, two laughing voices interrupted them.

"Man, you all suck." one of the men laughed as he approached. Rick tried to hide behind the others, but he hesitated as recognition dawned on him.

"Oh, no." He muttered as the two stopped in front of the group. "Roland?"

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

"Well, well, well..." One of the men pulled off a pair of shades, looking Rick up and down. "Look who it is." A slight bit of silver hair could be seen peeking out from under his cap as he sneered. "Figures a loser like you would be a Ranger."

"The hell are you on about?" Brent asked before turning to Rick. "You know this guy?"

"I would hope." Roland growled. "He did ruin my life."

"All I did was prove that you were lying." Rick protested. "You'e the one who tried to spread rumors about me and keep the Elite Four from picking me as Gym Leader."

"Yeah, rumors." Roland's friend shook his head. "More like educated guesses. I bet they were all actually true."

Rick turned to look at this other figure. He could've been Roland's brother he looked so similar. The only real difference was that his hair was blonde instead of silver. It took Rick a moment to place him.

"You're Ivan, right?" Rick remembered. "I remember seeing you hanging out with Roland when I was collecting evidence against him."

"Yeah, well, because of your 'evidence', I haven't been able to do anything since!" Roland snarled. "Nobody wants to hire somebody who's been effectively blacklisted by the Elite Four."

"Sounds like you got what you deserve." Ginger said. Roland glared at the Green Ranger as she folded her arms. "You clearly haven't learned anything from the experience."

"You should recognize your mistakes, try to be better..." Ryan suggested with a nod.

"Shut up." Ivan snapped. "We don't need to try anything."

"Yeah." Roland agreed. "I would sooner jump off a cliff than take advice from a bunch of stuck-up idiots like you Rangers."

"Well, if it means anything, I'm sorry about what happened to you." Rick told him. "But that doesn't explain why you're out here cheering on Team Rocket."

"Because Team Rocket are the only ones willing to fight for change!" Ivan told him.

"The Elite Four are nothing but a bunch of elitist asses. Hell, elite is in their flippin name." Roland declared. "Somebody's got to kick them out, but nobody who could match their power will do anything. Nobody except Team Rocket."

"You think they'll make better leaders?" Jessica asked. "I assure you they will not."

"Like you would know." Roland scoffed.

"I would." Jessica insisted. "Better than most."

"Whatever." Roland rolled his eyes. "We've got better things to do than stand around chatting with you lot."

"Nobody will hire you, but you've got better things to do?" Brent raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"Shut the hell up!" Ivan snapped.

"One of these days, Team Rocket is going to destroy each and every one of you." Roland sneered as he stepped back. "And personally, I can't wait. Hope I get to see it."

"It'll be a day of glory for us Rocketeers." Ivan nodded.

As the group watched the two walk away, Rick sighed.

"I don't like this." he told the others. "I don't like this at all."

"Yeah..." Brent shook his head. "What a couple of..."

"That's not what I meant." Rick interrupted.

"You think they'll stay quiet about knowing your identity?" Ryan asked. Rick turned slowly to face him.

"...well now I'm worried about that too." he groaned. "But what I meant was, Rhynix definitely saw them, and he seemed interested. I just wonder..."

"You think Team Rocket will try to recruit them?" Allison asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Jessica nodded. "Mewtwovanni's always on the lookout for new recruits."

"One of us should keep an eye on them." Ryan suggested. As Rick started to resign himself to it, he stepped forward. "And by someone I mean me."

"You?" Rick asked.

"Well, you clearly don't want to." he shrugged. "So I'll gladly tail them for you. The rest of you can report back to Fuji and let him know what happened." Turning, he took off in the direction the so-called Rocketeers had left, yelling back. "Call me if you need anything!"

"Listen, do you guys mind reporting back without me?" Rick asked as their leader moved out of sight. "There's somebody I need to talk to right now."

"Sure." Brent nodded. "Go on. We'll call you too if anything comes up."

"Right. Thanks." Nodding in appreciation, Rick morphed and summoned his Rider, taking off east as the others watched him go.

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's Base..._

"I was unfortunately not able to destroy the Rangers." Rhynix reported as he sat recovering from the poisoning, Mewtwovanni hovering nearby. "But, I did discover something most interesting."

"And what might that be?" his boss asked.

"While I was fighting, a pair of humans showed up and cheered me on." the Admin told him. "They were dressed in some sort of mimicry of our uniform."

"You think they wish to join us?" Mewtwovanni wondered.

"I did some research." Rhynix said. "Apparently, they're a pair that call themselves the Rocketeers."

"Rocketeers?" Mewtwovanni snorted.

"Yes. They're...I suppose the best term would be fans of ours." Rhynix went on. "They believe that the world will be better under our rule than it is currently."

"Hmm..." Mewtwovanni scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps they're not as dumb as their name would suggest." He looked up. "Do you think they would be interested in fighting alongside us?"

"I believe so." Rhynix nodded. "All we have to do is approach them."

"Excellent. I'll send Persia along to recruit them while you recover." Mewtwovanni started to leave the room, but hesitated in the doorway and turned back. "And what of the other part of your mission?"

"It was fine." Rhynix shrugged. "A little weird to adjust to the lack of depth perception, but I held my own just fine."

"Good." Mewtwovanni nodded in approval. "I appreciate your loyalty in this matter."

"Of course, boss." Rhynix agreed. "Whatever you say." As Mewtwovanni left, Rhynix sat back and reached up to feel his wound. "Persia will get what's coming to her one day." He grinned. "I can't wait to see it."

* * *

 _Shortly, in Cerulean City..._

Rick powered down and walked into Cerulean Gym, flashing his old Gym Leader credentials to the man out front. Making his way towards the back, he found Misty relaxing in a chair beside the pool.

"Hey." Rick found another and pulled it up, taking a seat beside her. "You busy?"

"Clearly not." She turned to face him and frowned. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"You remember Roland, right?" Rick asked. Misty's face soured.

"How could I forget? We only had to follow him for days." she said. "Why?"

"I just ran into him again. Him and his friend Ivan." Rick told her. "The blonde one, looks like his long-lost brother."

"The anarchist?" Misty's scowl managed to get deeper. "What were they doing?"

"Cheering for Team Rocket while we tried to fight them." Rick explained. "They call themselves the Rocketeers now."

"Doesn't surprise me." Misty muttered. "I always figured Roland would make his way to Team Rocket one day, and Ivan is even worse." After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again. "Where are you going with this? You didn't come all the way here just to tell me you ran into them."

"Do you think it's our fault?" Rick asked.

"What do you mean?" Misty questioned.

"Do you think maybe what we did, exposing Roland, made him into this?" he clarified. "I know we didn't have a choice, but still..."

"No, absolutely not." Misty sat forward in her seat.

"I don't remember him being this bad." Rick said. "He was never a nice person, but supporting a group that wants to take over the world? That seems a bit..."

"Rick, let me show you something." Misty stood up and walked even further back into the gym, through a door that led to an office. She waved for Rick to follow and he trailed behind her. "You know Team Rocket's been the biggest threat to Kanto lately."

"Of course." Rick nodded.

"But that doesn't mean it's the only one." She opened a file cabinet and shuffled through some folders. "Even as you and the Rangers have been dealing with them, us Gym Leaders and the Elite Four have had our usual procession of more standard criminals." Finding the file she was looking for, Misty drew it out and turned, holding it out towards him. "One of which is a certain blonde maniac named..."

"Ivan." Rick frowned as he opened the folder and examined its contents.

"Ivan doesn't really care for Team Rocket any more than he does the current government." she said. "In fact, he doesn't care for anybody. Not even Roland. All he wants is a lawless world where anybody can do whatever they want, and he'll use anybody to achieve that."

"Arceus above..." Rick shuddered as he looked over what Ivan had been up to lately. Arson, bombings, a failed kidnapping. Roland popped up several times in the file as an accomplice. "You haven't caught him yet?"

"We've brought him in a few times, but he always escapes." Misty folded her arms. "Now you tell me, with someone like Ivan around all the time, how do you think that affected Roland's mental state?"

"Probably not well." Rick frowned. "But then we should've made sure..."

"Look." Misty reached up and pulled Rick's face to look into her eyes. "Listen to me. We did not make Roland into a monster. Ivan did that, and he was already doing it before we ever met the guy. I would bet money he was the one who put Roland up to trying to become Gym Leader, thinking he could use an ally in the position. And then when it fell apart, he used that to fuel Roland's resentment."

Silently, Rick closed the file and handed it back.

"That's what he does. He uses and manipulates people." Misty went on. "And Roland was just the unfortunate impressionable soul who fell prey to it."

"I've got to call Ryan." Rick said. "He's following them right now. We'll put a stop to this."

"Rick?" Misty called as he made to leave. The Black Ranger turned back. "Don't try to save him. He's already gone." Rick said nothing as he left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Pewter..._

From the rooftops, Ryan pursued Roland and Ivan as they traveled to a grimmer, shadier side of town. The kind of place where crime thrives and life is a constant struggle.

As he watched them, Ryan couldn't say he didn't feel kinda sorry for Roland. From what the Red Ranger could see, he seemed to be just a follower. Ivan led him around like a servant, from one business to another.

While they were in a shop that, judging by the sounds, doubled as a black market Pokémon operation, Ryan's Morpher beeped.

"Ryan, you there?" Rick's voice came through.

"Yeah. What's going on?" he asked, keeping an eye on the door for them to come out.

"I've found some stuff out." the Black Ranger told him. "That guy Roland was with, Ivan? He's a criminal and a terrorist, and he's been dragging Roland into the same since, well, before I even met him."

"Really? That would explain some of the places they've visited." Ryan frowned at the news. He wasn't sure there was much they could do to prevent somebody like that from joining Team Rocket if they wanted to.

"Where are they now?" Rick asked.

"Some illegal Pokémon shop." Ryan told him. Looking down, he narrowed his eyes. A cloaked figure was approaching the same shop. That wasn't unusual in itself, but he could've sworn he caught a glimpse of a catlike tail.

"I'm on my way." Rick told him. "I want to see if..."

"Better make it fast." Ryan said as he walked along the roof to get a new angle. From here, he could see under the figure's hood as they glanced side to side. That was Persia alright. "Persia's here, heading in." Rick hung up and Ryan drew his Charizard Saber, leaping down just as Persia walked in the door.

Ryan pressed his back to the shop's wall beside the door, turning to peek in the windows. He could see nothing unusual from here; the front of the store looked like any tiny shop. Persia was nowhere to be seen, nor were Roland and Ivan. An old man with a few strands of greasy hair on his head sat behind counter.

Opening the door, Ryan walked inside. The shopkeep looked up lazily before shooting out of his seat as he realized who had entered.

"Red Ranger!?" The guy glanced nervously at the back like he wanted to run for it, but elected to smile and step forward. "What a surprise. You need something?"

"Nothing out here." Ryan walked straight for the back wall of the shop where he had been looking. "But you're not very good at hiding your illegal operations."

"I...I..." The old man stuttered and sweated as Ryan ran his hand over the wall, quickly finding a hidden switch. Pressing it, part of the wall clicked and swung open to reveal a stairway down.

"Just looking for somebody who came in." he said, starting to walk forward. Halting, he glanced back. "But I would run if I were you, because I'm about to cause some trouble and bring a lot of attention down on you."

As he reached the bottom, Ryan glared to find a cavernous room filled with row after row of cages, Pokémon of all sort trapped inside. Seeing the filth and hazardous conditions they were kept in made him growl angrily. He was seriously tempted to turn around, walk back up, and slap that shopkeep upside his cruel head, but he had more important things to do at the moment.

"Alright boys." Ryan held up three Pokéballs and released his Charizard, Jolteon, and Kabutops. "You two free as many as you can." He pointed at Charizard and Kabutops. "And you lead them to safety." He told Jolteon. "I'm going to find Persia."

Racing through the aisles, Ryan could hear his Pokémon slashing and tearing cages open behind him. The few shoppers around screamed as Pokémon stampeded free, his Jolteon coralling them together. When they were all free, he would lead them up the stairs and to safety.

Spotting Persia talking with Roland and Ivan down a row, Ryan leaped for them, blade drawn back.

Persia turned in time to catch a slash across her chest, knocking her back against a cage with a yell of pain. A Raticate in the cage snapped her her hand as it went through the bars and the admin yanked it back with a hiss.

"The hell?" Roland glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting you from Team Rocket." Ryan told them.

"We don't need protection." Ivan scoffed. "All you've done is attack a person trying to have a conservation." Persia laughed as she extended her claws.

"You heard him, Red Ranger." She slashed out and Ryan dodged back. "They don't want you here. Get lost!"

"Not a chance." Ryan blocked a slash and kicked the back of her leg, sending her down to a knee. Grabbing the mutant's shoulder, he spun and tossed her away from the pair, planting himself between them.

"You're fast pissing me off." Persia snarled. Red lightning blasted from her crystals, striking around the Red Ranger.

"Watch it!' Roland called as he was almost hit. "Attack the Ranger, not us!"

"Destroy him!" Ivan added. Ryan felt someting smack against his back and glanced over his shoulder to find him swinging a baseball bat against him.

"Really?" Ryan asked, grabbing it and tossing it aside. As he turned back, Persia leaped for him.

Ryan ducked and Persia sailed over his head, landing between the two Rocketeers. Quickly, she grabbed Roland and held him in front of her, placing her claws against his throat.

"Your choice, Red Ranger." she laughed. "Either I take them or I kill them."

"Uh, hello?" Roland said nervously. "We're on your side?"

"I know you are." Persia said sweetly. "But this Ranger is determined to not let you be, and that would mean you're no use to us. Might as well be dead." She glared at Ryan. "Which will it be?"

"You're out of your mind." Ryan snarled, aiming his weapon as fire appeared on its tip. A grin appeared on Persia's face as her claws tightened slightly. Ryan glanced at Roland to see nervousness flicker across his face.

"Dead it is." Persia said at last.

"Argh!" Ryan lowered his weapon. "Don't. You win."

"Ha!" Ivan punched Persia in the shoulder jokingly. "What a gutless coward, huh?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Persia wrapped an arm around him. "Let's talk somewhere more private." In a flash, the trio vanished. Ryan cursed and turned to leave, joining the crowd of Pokémon pushing their way up the stairs.

"Rick, bad news." Ryan said as he called his teammate. "They got them."

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's base..._

"Welcome to your new home!" Persia said as the three reappeared. Mewtwovanni entered the room and stood before them.

"So, you are the Rocketeers?" he asked. Roland rubbed his neck.

"That's us." he answered, pulling his hand back to find he was bleeding slightly. "You could've been easier in getting us here."

"Oh, lighten up." Ivan elbowed him in the side. "It was just to get that Ranger to let us go. She wouldn't have actually hurt you. Right?" He turned to Persia.

"Yeah, sure." The admin rolled her eyes. "Let's go with that."

"Do you know why I've brought you here, gentlemen?" Mewtwovanni asked.

"She said you were interested in having us join you." Roland answered, nodding at Persia.

"And would you be interested in that?" he queried.

"Of course." Roland nodded.

"Hold up." Ivan put a hand on his shoulder. "What's the deal? What do we get in return?"

"Well that's simple." Mewtwovanni gestured to the machine behind them. The two had been too distracted to pay much attention to the room around them, but now they saw the Fuser. "Power."

"You want to make us...like you?" A bit of nervousness crept into Roland's voice as he came the realization.

"You'll be stronger than you ever could've imagined." Mewtwovanni said. "And be a valuable asset to the Team Rocket you've so looked up to."

Roland looked down at his hand, flexing his human fingers.

"Eh, I don't..." he started.

"Come on, Roland." Ivan urged. "We should accept. You could even get revenge on Rick if you wanted."

"...can we talk about it for a moment?" Roland asked.

"No." Mewtwovanni held out a hand and Roland found himself being pushed back towards the seat. "This is not negotiable."

"Hey, hold on!" Roland struggled as he was forced into position and strapped down. "You can't just..."

"I can and will." Mewtwovanni pulled a Pokéball from the wall. "If your admiration of us was a sham, well, it won't be for long."

"Ivan, get me out of here!" Roland called, struggling against his bindings. Ivan merely shook his head.

"Nah. It's for you own good." he said, smirking as Mewtwovanni fired up the machine.

Roland's skin turned metallic and silver, two sizable screws growing from his shoulders. His screams of pain let up as his mouth vanished and his head turned into a Magnemite, but instead of magnets on the sides, he kept humanlike ears that grew larger and became tipped with red and blue. Cords snaked out of his back and around to his hands, connecting and charging them with power. His silver hair remained, expanding into a mop atop his head.

Roland stood up stiffly, almost robotic. As he moved away from the Fuser, Mewtwovanni gestured for Ivan to take his place. He did so without question, Mewtwovanni grinning as he activated it once again.

"Excellent." Mewtwovanni laughed as the two Magnemite mutants stood side by side, their single eyes glowing red. "Now, you said something about getting revenge on the Black Ranger. Do it."

* * *

 _Soon, in Cerulean..._

Misty needed to leave her Gym for the day. She was too distracted after Rick's visit to focus on battling. If any challengers showed up, they wouldn't get the full, proper testing they needed.

As she exited the door, two mutants appeared in front of her. Misty blinked in surprise at the pair of Magnemite creatures.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"We are the Magnenites." The two spoke in a flat, tinny monotone, and in perfect unison with each other. In sync, they held out their hands as electricity crackled around them. "You are the girlfriend of Rick Henderson, the Black Ranger."

"Uh..." Misty coughed nervously. "Well, we've been friends for a long time, but we're not..."together" together." she told them.

"Irrelevant." The two insisted. "He cares about you. Therefore, that makes you his weakness."

"...yeah, I suppose so." Misty admitted. As the two fired, she grabbed one of her Pokéballs and released her Lanturn, its Volt Absorb sucking up the attacks. Quickly recalling it before the pair could get over their surprise, she ducked back into her Gym, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it.

Misty had only a brief moment to relax before she felt something slam into the door. A beeping reached her ears.

"Crap." Running back from the door, she ducked behind a stack of inner tubes, pulling out her phone and dialing. Pressing it to her ear, she could hear it ringing. "Come on Rick, pick up."

A Magnet Bomb explosion blew the door off its hinges and the Magnenites stepped through and inside.

"Hey." Rick's voice came through.

"Team Rocket, Gym, now." Misty whispered.

"What!? Are you okay?" Rick asked in concern.

Misty didn't dare answer as the pair stepped too close to her hiding place, carefully ending the call and putting her phone away. She just had to stay out of their way until Rick and his team arrived.

The Magnenites stepped up to the pool's edge and fired bolts of lightning into it, electrifying the surface. Now that Misty had the chance to observe them closer, she couldn't shake a sense of familiarity.

"She is not in there." the two said together, each turning to face the other as if informing them. They swung around to face away from each other and marched in opposite directions, starting to search the area around the pool.

One stopped on the other side of the tube stack as her, looking around. She noticed its silver hair and stifled as gasp, glancing at the other to confirm that it was blonde.

Rick had been worried about them turning Roland into a monster, but now Team Rocket had made both of them into actual monsters.

As Roland started to pass, Misty took her chance. She pushed the stack of inner tubes, using them to catch him off-guard and shove him into the pool. As Ivan whirled to look from across the way, she ran for the door, leaping through the jagged hole and back outside.

Misty only made it a few feet down the street before lightning struck around her, knocking her off her feet. Hitting the ground, she rolled over onto her back to face the Magnenites as they charged up again.

"Back off!" Rick landed in front of Misty and slammed his mace to the ground, causing a Stone Edge spire to burst from the ground and knock the Magnenites off their feet. Turning, he held out a hand and helped Misty to her feet as the Blue and Violet Rangers joined them.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Jessica nodded.

"Don't scare me like that!" Rick told Misty, pulling her in for a hug. "You just cut off...I thought..."

"Sorry." Misty apologized. "They were standing right there. They would've heard."

Rising, the Magnenites' eyes narrowed as they saw the Black Ranger.

"Our primary target has arrived." they declared.

"Rick...do you recognize them?" Misty asked.

"Yeah..." Rick frowned. "Ryan told me Team Rocket had got to Roland and Ivan. I should've figured this was what they would do next."

Eyes glowing silver, the Magnenites fired a barrage of silver beams, exploding around the Rangers. Rolling through the blast, Brent and Jessica drew their weapons and leaped into battle.

"Where are the others?" Misty asked.

"Got caught up with a G-Spliced attack across town." Rick told her. "They'll be here shortly. You get to somewhere safe."

As Misty retreated, Brent dodged aside from a lightning blast and aimed his cannons, firing twin Water Pulses that sent the pair staggering back against each other. Leaping behind them, Jessica used her staff to reach around both and hold them in place.

"All set up!" she called to Rick. "Knock em down!"

"Right." He raised his mace. "Earthquake!"

"Magnet Rise." The two floated into the air slightly, taking Jessica with them as the shockwaves passed underneath. Electricity flared from their bodies, blasting the Violet Ranger off of them and sending her tumbling to the ground.

Reaching out, Ivan grabbed Roland's hand and spun, hurling him past the Rangers to land in front of the fleeing Misty, knocking her to the ground. As Rick turned to face him, a bolt of lightning slammed into his back, knocking him facedown.

"Hydro Pump!" Brent connected his cannons and fired at Ivan, but he dodged aside from the attack and fired a Thunderbolt down, sending the Blue Ranger's weapons flying from his hands as he was zapped.

"Thunder Wave." Both Magnenites held out their hands as smaller bolts streaked out, Roland paralyzing Misty in place while Ivan did the same to the three Rangers.

Rick had managed to partially rise, and now he was stuck in that half-up position, watching as Roland's eye glowed silver and he looked down at the Cerulean Gym Leader.

"Don't..." Rick managed to force out through gritted teeth. Roland glanced over and chuckled.

"We wanted you to see." he and Ivan declared together. "So you can learn to regret your mistakes. We'll teach you..." Misty was on her side, facing Rick. A fearful tear leaked out of her eye as the mutant turned to aim at her again.

Roaring, Rick forced his arm to move, stone encasing his Golem Mace as he drew it back.

"Smack Down!" The weapon slammed against the side of Roland's face, knocking it aside so his Flash Cannon missed. The Magnet Rise keeping him up failed and he fell to the ground, Rick catching his mace as it returned to him.

Turning, he leaped at Ivan, the second Magnenite looking up and charging his own attack. Rick slammed his mace down against his eye, stopping the blast and knocking him down as well.

"Not today you won't!" He growled, heft the metallic monster up. His body felt sluggish and stiff, like it was fighting to keep him from moving at every turn. Every muscle in him protested each movement he made, but Rick refused to stop, spinning and hurling Ivan at his partner, the two bouncing and rolling along the ground.

Roland sat up as Rick approaced, weapon raised.

"Rick, please!" Roland held up a hand and the Black Ranger stopped. "I didn't ask for this." The silver-haired Magnenite said. "I was forced...please..." His partner said nothing as he also rose into a sitting position.

"D..." Rick glanced down at Misty as she tried to speak. "Don...tru..."

As Rick was looking away, Roland leaped up and grabbed the Black Ranger by the throat. Electricity surged through his body, sending sparks flying from his suit.

"You know, I did feel sorry for you." Rick said, glaring through his helmet. The Magnenite's eye widened as the Black Ranger stepped forward, forcing him back as he maintained his shocking grip. "I still do. You're right. You didn't ask for this." Reaching up, he grabbed Roland's hand and pried it from his neck, twisting and forcing him down to a knee. "It was just poor influences...but you gave into them, and now you're too far to save."

"Screw you!" Roland snapped, firing a Flash Cannon into Rick point-blank. Shaking it off, Rick shoved him back into Ivan and raised his mace.

"Goodbye, Roland." he said. "I'm sorry." Yelling, he slammed his weapon down and an Earthquake struck the two mutants, causing them to yell in pain as they were devastated. Both collapsed to the ground and exploded in a fireball as the Black Ranger watched sadly.

With a groan, Rick staggered back and fell, landing on his butt beside Misty as she sat up, the paralysis gone along with the mutants.

"I'm fine." Rick gasped as he felt her concerned hand on his shoulder. "Just a bit exhausted."

"Hey." Ryan, Ginger, and Allison came running up as the Blue and Violet Rangers joined them. "What'd we miss?" Ryan asked.

Before anybody could answer, two spheres descended and reforming the Magnenites at giant size. Rick sighed.

"Not the end of it." Forcing himself up, he raised his Morpher. "Onix Carrier Zord!"

"Venomzords!" Jessica added. The team's Zords arrived and they leaped up into them, forming the Poké Onix Megazord and Mega Venomzord.

"We will destroy you." the Magnenites called, firing Flash Cannons. "Destroy you all!"

"Venu-Shield!" The Mega Venomzord raised the Venusaur's flower and blocked the shots, lowering it as the Poké Onix Megazord stepped past, raising its Onix Drill arm.

"Drill Run!" Rick called. Drill whirling, the Megazord charged forward, striking both Magnenites as it passed. Sparks flew from their bodies as they staggered, only staying up because they fell against each other.

"Flamethrower!" Jessica commanded the Weezing Zord's mouth to open and blast a stream of fire, striking both of them even more.

Managing to stay up, the two fired Thunderbolts, the Poké Onix Megazord blocking one with the Onix Drill while the Mega Venomzord used its shield to stop the other.

"It's time to put them away for good." Rick said. "Ryan?"

"I got it." The Red Ranger nodded, the Poké Onix Megazord raising the Charizard Blades. "Fire Blast!"

The Poké Onix Megazord used the weapon to draw the kanji for fire in the air before hurling it forward, exploding against the two Magnenites as they tried to fire again. Arms slumping, the two toppled forward simultaneously, exploding once more as they hit the ground. Rick sighed tiredly.

"And that's that..." he said as the Megazords stood overlooking the smoking spot left over.

* * *

 _The next day, at Cerulean Cape..._

"Hey." Rick looked up from his seat on the grass as Misty held out a glass of lemonade towards him. "Got you something."

"Thanks." Taking it from her, she took a seat beside him.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Heh. I'm the one who should be asking you that." Rick said, taking a sip. "You were the one attacked, after all." The Black Ranger sat in silence for a moment, staring out at the water. "You know, we've destroyed a lot of Team Rocket's mutants...but somehow, it feels different when it's somebody you know. Even somebody like Roland." He shook his head. "Can only imagine what Ryan must've gone through."

"Not like you had a choice in the matter." Misty pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Rick nodded. "I wouldn't say I'm torn up about it. I just...I just wish it could've gone another way."

"You still think we should've done something more for him?" she asked. Rick continued with his drink, thinking about it.

"I think people like Ivan should be stopped." he said at last. "People that twist others for their own purposes, corruptors like that...when we see it, we need to stop it."

"Nobody talks about them much." Misty sighed. "Between the big criminal teams and now the monsters running around, there's not a lot of attention to be had for smaller, lone criminals like that. We do what we can, the police, Gym Leaders, and Elite Four, but...there's too many of them to keep under control all the time."

"Well, Team Rocket won't be around forever." Rick said. "Sooner or later, we'll stop them for good. Maybe when we do..."

"The Poké Rangers are going to turn their attention to the small time crooks?" Misty smiled.

"Not all of them I don't think." Rick said. "But me at least." Finishing his drink, he set it down. "Somebody has to do it."

The two sat in silence for a bit, watching the sun dip lower, starting to sink below the horizon. Misty glanced at a couple sitting a short distance way, holding hands and waiting for the sunset, before looking back at her oldest friend nervously.

"You know..." she said at last. "Being attacked really puts things into perspective. I think...my eyes were opened a bit."

"Yeah..." Rick sighed. "It really was my fault, wasn't it?"

"What? No!" Misty scooted closer to him. "I mean, yes, but...look, please don't do the whole 'I should stay away for my own safety' thing. You know and I'm sure Team Rocket knows that you'll still care."

"I wasn't going to." Rick assured. "I already made the mistake of letting you out of my life once. I just...I have wonder, when you have as much of a target on you as me and the others do...where DO friends come into the picture? And how do you not just be constantly worrying about them?"

"I'll tell you how." Misty reached over, looping her fingers through Rick's own. "You just have to realize that sometimes, they know the danger..and they'd rather risk it and still have you than be safe without."

Looking into her eyes, seeing somebody who knew him better than anybody, maybe even better than he knew himself, Rick smiled. She was right. That thought brought more contentment to him than he'd had since this ordeal started.

As his Morpher beeped, Rick blinked, almost out of a trancelike state. He hadn't realized he and Misty were getting so close.

"I should probably..." He started to turn to answer and Misty reached up, turning him back and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yeah." she agreed. "Go save the world, Ranger." Sitting back, she grinned. "But I'll be waiting."

"R...right." Rick's mind spun at the change between them. Just when had they gone from best friends to this? Standing, he raised his Morpher. "What's the trouble?"

"Gengron in Vermillion." Ryan told him. "Get your butt here as quick as you can."

"On my way." Looking down at Misty, he nodded. "See you tomorrow?"

"That's a date." Misty agreed. "Yes an actual one."

Checking to make sure they were alone, Rick morphed and flashed her a thumbs up before summoning his Rider and taking off for Vermillion. Rising, Misty sent out her Lanturn, its light shining as she made her way back to the city with a smile on her face.

* * *

Next Time: Continuing with her plots, Persia is forced to look outside Team Rocket's supply of people and Pokémon to mutate. Unfortunately, the result leaves some...unexpected complications. Find out what happens next time in the start of a two-part episode, "Teacher Terror"

(A/N: Now see, this is why I can't have Gym Leaders being so young XD Kid's dealing with terrorists? What is this, Pokémon? Anyhoo, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. By the way, you should definitely check out BentleyGirl's Poke Rangers: Knights of Order. I just recently got around to reading it and it is FANTASTIC! Bit of an out of nowhere plug, I know, but they deserve recognition for their amazing work. in any case, I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo, out!)


	31. Bonus Feature 3-From the Files of Fuji

A camera clicks on to reveal a scientist in a white lab coat, sitting at a table with a computer. He has frizzy white hair around a sizable bald spot.

"Helo, I'm Dr. Fuji, formerly of Team Rocket and currently working with the Poké Rangers to stop their conquest. I've decided to make this recording in order to collect some of my research and scientific findings in regards to that matter in one place."

"The first thing you need to know about the Rangers and their abilities is the Morphing Grid. This energy field is not of my world, but rather originates from another. It spans many realities and dimensions and contains a great deal of power, perhaps more than anything else I've witnessed. By tapping into it, the Rangers are able to boost their capabilities in order to take on Team Rocket's forces."

"To do this, they use a Morpher." Turning to the computer, he clicks a few keys and brings up an image of the six Morphers. "Designed to look like inconspicuous bracelets, the Morphers are actually complex pieces of technology that tap into the Morphing Grid and channel its energy into the Rangers. By pressing the type symbol, they morph into their armor, which we will cover shortly. There are several layers of security to ensure the Morphers cannot be taken and used against them. When a Morpher is first used, it locks onto the genetic code of its wielder. From that point on, it will scan them each time it is pressed, and will not activate if it detects a different set of DNA. In addition, it memorizes the voice frequency of their key phrase and will scan that as well as an extra measure."

"On activation, the Morpher coats its user in their Ranger Suit." He switches the computer to show off said suits. "They may look like some sort of cloth or spandex, but they are actually highly durable and lightweight armor. Composed of pure energy from the Morphing Grid, the armor is self-regenerative and will automatically repair damage done to it, to an extent. Excessive damage within a short timeframe may overload the Morpher's ability to channel energy, causing demorphing. In such instances, the armor will vanish entirely and the Ranger will be reverted to their human form."

"The type symbols on the Morpher are not just for show. Each contains a small bit of DNA from a specific Pokémon." He changes the computer to show images of Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pikachu, and Golem. "This grants a form of elemental typing to the Rangers, though it is not exact. I was initially suprised to witness the Red Ranger being affected by Ground-type attacks, and the Black Ranger by Electric-type, considering that Charizard and Golem are part Flying and Ground, respectively. After further study, I have concluded that only the primary typing is fully present. While the secondary typings are still there to some extent, they have gone latent. I have yet to determine what exactly caused this."

(A/N: On a meta level, what caused it is I keep forgetting they have those types and letting them be affected by things they shouldn't be. At this point, this is the easiest way to solve it.)

"A more unique case is the Violet Morpher." The computer brings its image up. "Originally, it was designed as a White Morpher and fitted with Persian DNA; however, Team Rocket stole it and removed that. They inserted the DNA of three seperate Pokémon: Arbok, Weeezing, and Tentacruel." The screen brings up the three Pokémon. "While reconstructing it later, I discovered that the genetic mix in it was entirely unstable. It effectively was channeling three times the energy of a standard Morpher, and while that gave the Rocket Ranger great versatility and even more power than my Rangers, it also put a heavy strain on the Morpher. If it had not been recovered when it was, it would've likely became permanently inoperable in a matter of months."

"I was able to extract much of the Tentacruel and Weezing genetics, but small pieces remained. In order to fix the issue, I outfitted the Morpher with a Power Booster." The computer brings up an image of a small glowing circle. "This piece of technology amplifies the Morpher's own energy, allowing it to channel the extra power without strain. The Power Booster can also be reversed to amplify the Morphing Grid's energy as it is channeled instead. This supercharges the Violet Ranger for a short time, doubling her capabilities. Due to the strain on the Morpher during the process, this is limited to a maximum of 2 minutes. It can be taken a step further by activating Maximum Power. This cranks the Power Booster up to its, well, maximum power. While it can only last a few seconds, that's certainly enough for one crucial, ultra-powerful blow."

"While morphed, the Rangers are granted incredible superhuman abilities. They can lift up to 165 tons, run at over 200 MPH, and react at least 35x faster than the average human. They also possess an instinctive knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts that has remained since they first morphed. The process effectively acted as a form of instantaneous training, rewiring parts of their mind to better grasp and react in combat scenarios, though this certainly doesn't mean they're masters. They can hold their own, but there are plenty of tricks and skills they do not know, and many humans who have trained for years would dominate them when looking strictly at skill."

"The Rangers can summon their Ranger Weapons from the Morphing Grid when necessary." The screen is again changed to show the Charizard Saber, Blastoise Cannons, Venusaur Whip, Pikachu Striker, Golem Mace, and Arbok Staff. "Each of them was directly created from the Morphing Grid's energy, and thus can be easily reformed later if broken. They serve as conduits for the genetic code in the Morphers, allowing the Rangers to utilize the moves of the Pokémon in question. The original five can also be combined together to form the Poké Blaster" The weapons referred to come together on the screen. "This focuses their individual power into one, extra-powerful blow, often used as a finisher to take down their foes. Even without this, being connected to the same Morphing Grid allows them to channel their energies together for powerful combination attacks, mixing their respective typings for added effects."

"Recently, the Red Ranger made the discovery that he could summon his Charizard Saber even while unmorphed. After further study, I have concluded that extensive usage of the Morphers had made small changes to the Rangers' natural genetics. While not to their Ranger level, they are all stronger, faster, and tougher than normal humans and can tap into the Grid enough to call upon their weapons, though to fully morph they still require the Morpher to channel enough power."

"The Morphers also serve as communicators between the Rangers and myself and can allow them to teleport within a limited radius. This is enough to encompass Kanto and most of Johto from our base; however, they cannot transport anybody else with them while doing so, and travel to locatons outside the radius will require either multiple teleports or other means of transport."

"On such occasions when speedy on the ground travel is necessary, the Rangers break out their Pokémon Riders." The computer is switched to show the six bikes. "These motorcycles can drive at supersonic speeds, allowing the Rangers to get around faster than they could on foot. With the press of a button, the wheels fold up into gyros that allow them to travel across water or difficult terrain, and combined with an electron attaction in the wheels that allows them to adhere to vertical surfaces, they are capable of going just about anywhere. In much the same way the Rangers were ordinary humans before they tapped into the Morphing Grid, these were fairly standard motorcycles before I hooked them up, albeit with a few technological additions. Unlike the Rangers, they do not simply channel the power of the Morphing Grid, but were completely infused with it, turning them into the state you see them in now. Each also possesses a small bit of the same Pokémon genetics found in the Rangers' Morphers. This directly connects them to the respective Morpher, allowing them to be called upon through it at any point, and allows them to utilize many of the same moves."

"A similar case can be found with the Rangers' Zords." He changes the screen to show the entire collection of Poké Zords. "These enormous battle vehicles were simply robotic shells of my own design, that, while impressive if I do say so myself, were nowhere close to the power they possess now. By infusing them with the Morphing Grid's energy and Pokémon DNA, they were formed into the incredible pieces of tech they now are. Each is directly connected to one Ranger's Morpher, and only that Ranger can summon it from a distance. However, any Ranger can manually enter and activate another's Zord if necessary; so long as a Morpher is present, they will power up from the inside. The Onix Carrier Zord, which houses the original five Zords and the Scyther Zord, is connected to all six Morphers and can be summoned by anybody."

"I have observed that while the Zords are not fully sentient, they do possess a sort of pseudo-sentience. This allows them to be operated remotely to use their moves from afar, and in one instance actually saved the Rangers' lives, as the Venusaur Zord refused to outright kill the Rangers when it was first taken over by the Rocket Ranger. I theorize that this stems from the Pokémon DNA within them forming a sort of minor AI when influenced by the Morphing Grid. However, as far as I'm aware they cannot operate entirely on their own, nor can they operate remotely when combined into a Megazord."

"Each Zord's connection to the Morphing Grid is thorough enough that they can actually travel through it. When doing so, the Zord and anything or anybody within it are converted into energy and transmitted to the target location. This allows them to effectively travel to any location in the world in an instant when necessary, as well as travel into other dimensions and realities where the Morphing Grid is present. This is primarily useful because it allows them to reach the Rangers quickly when called no matter how far away they are, but should travel between realities be necessary, it can also be used to transport the Rangers themselves to such locations."

"So far, this arsenal has proven effective in keeping Team Rocket at bay. However, I am ever tinkering with it, looking for new ways to keep us on top. I have some theories..." He looks aside before shaking his head. "Actually, best to not talk about that yet, until I figure out how to make it work. In any case, I hope this information has proven interesting, and should the worst happen, helpful in starting anew where I left off. I may update this file with new information should I come up with any, so stay tuned." The screen fades away as Fuji reaches forward to shut the camera off.

(A/N: Just a quick behind the scenes look at how the Rangers' powers and arsenal work. It allows me to clear up a few things that were never fully explained as well as canonically correct some of my goofs. But in any case, on with the actual chapter!)


	32. Chapter 29-Teacher Terror Part 1

_In Saffron City..._

Persia stood on the rooftops, staring down at the dark streets below. It was the dead of night, but she was on the prowl. Since Dittoganger had lost his cool and let himself get destroyed by the Rangers instead of fleeing, she needed a new ally.

She had gotten away with creating her own monster once by framing Rhynix, but she didn't want to push it too far. The more he was punished, the less believable it would be that he would keep doing it. Already, with his eye having been taken, that would make eyebrows raise if she tried to place the blame on him once again.

So, if she couldn't use their Pokémon and Grunts, then she'd just have to go obtain people and mons elsewhere.

Spotting a figure walking down the street, she grinned, leaping down behind her. She was in her undetectable state at the moment, so this person would never notice she was there. Getting closer, she checked to see if the figure had Pokémon. Much to her delight, there was indeed a Pokéball dangling from her belt.

'Perfect.' Reaching out, Persia's undetectable cloak vanished as she wrapped a hand around the woman's mouth, clamping down and prevent her from screaming. Quickly grabbing her target with her other hand, Persia teleported her back to base.

"Who are you?" the lady demanded as Persia released her, scrambling back and away from the Rocket admin. Persia looked her up and down. She had shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a white and brown sweatshirt and jeans. A pair of glasses sat her on her face and she had just dropped a bag of books and papers that seemed to indicate she was a teacher of some sort.

All would be irrelevant soon.

"Don't you watch the news?" Persia laughed. "Who do you think I am?"

"Team Rocket..." the lady scooted back further and Persia grinned.

"That's right. As for what I want with you..." Springing forward, she grabbed her by the arms and pulled her upright and towards the Fuser. "I'm in need of a new servant."

"What? I'll never do it!" The lady struggled with all her strength, but it was not nearly enough. Persia forced her into the seat and strapped her down, pulling the Pokéball from her.

"Look on the bright side." she said. "You'll still have your Pokémon...it'll just be a part of you!" Laughing, Persia attached her Pokémon and fired it up.

With a wail of pain, the lady's body changed, turning yellow. White fur sprouted in a collar around her neck, wrists, and above her feet. What appeared to be a stone coin appeared embedded into her forehead.

Persia watched as the new mutant pulled itself free and stood.

"And what is your name?" she asked.

"What did you do to me?" No answer came; just the terrified question.

"I said, what is your name?" Persia growled.

"Hypnotica...or was it Hilda?" Hypnotica clutched her head. "Or both...I don't know. What is this?"

'Odd.' Persia thought to herself. 'It almost seems like she's still the same person...but this usually corrupts them. How could she...' Hypnotica turned to look at her.

"Corrupts?" she asked fearfully.

"You heard that?" Persia's eyes widened. The two stared at each other for a moment before Hypnotica turned and ran for the door. "Hey! Get back here!"

Hypnotica looked back as she ran through the hall, her eyes glowing and firing a beam of psychic power. Persia ducked aside from the attack and Hypnotica rounded a corner, finding herself face-to-face with Gengron, dressed in a robe and Raticate slippers.

"Who are you?" he blinked in shock. Hypnotica made to duck past him and he reached for her arm. "Wait a mome..."

Turning to look at him, waves emanated from the coin in Hypnotica's forehead. Gengron's eyes drifted shut as he dropped off to sleep under the effects of Hypnosis. Finding the base's door, she ran out and to safety, Persia hopping over Gengron's body and looking around, trying to find where she disappeared to.

"This isn't good." Persia grunted, glancing back at Gengron's sleeping form. "Now I have to deal with this..." She looked out into the distance and snarled. "You'll work for me or be destroyed, you wait and see."

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _Back in Saffron, the following morning..._

"So, remind me again what you signed us up for?" Allison asked as she and Ginger walked through the streets, making their way towards a school.

"There's a young girl, her name is Tyra, that saw us at the Cerulean Contest." the redhead explained, shifting her guitar case to the other hand. "She was a huge fan of us, so for her birthday, her teacher thought she'd reach out and see if she could get us to come in and perform for her."

"And that's today." Allison presumed.

"Right." Ginger nodded. As they continued to walk, she frowned thoughtfully. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And that would be?" Allison wondered.

"After we beat Mewtwovanni, and this Ranger business is all over, would you be interested in continuing?" Ginger asked her. "We had such success at the contest, and the times we've performed at the Café together have all gone over really well, I just thought you might want to make this duet official."

"Hmm." Allison thought about it. "I haven't really considered what comes after the Rangers much." She looked down at her hands. "Before, I was on a journey to discover more about my powers...I'd kinda like to go back to that." Glancing over, she saw Ginger's face fall. "BUT..." she continued. "If we're traveling musicians, we'd certainly be visiting a lot of places and meeting a lot of people, so really, I could still be doing it along the way, couldn't I?"

"So...you're in?" Ginger asked tentatively.

"Of course." Allison laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Just picture it: Allison and Ginger, famous musicians, healing detectives, and secret superheroes when trouble arises. Sounds fantastic to me!"

Laughing, Ginger reached her arm out and pulled her into a sideways hug as they walked.

"Thank you, Al." she grinned. "You're the best."

Reaching the school, they signed in at the front desk and were directed towards the class in question. Entering it, they found themselves facing a man in a blue sweater and black sweatpants, sitting behind the desk. Glancing up, he had a thin beard and black hair that looked like it had been hastily combed. The class was still empty; students hadn't arrived yet.

"Yes?" He asked. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Ginger, this is Allison." Ginger introduced them. "We were supposed to come in and perform for Tyra's birthday?" Checking his notes, the man nodded.

"Oh yes." He said. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm just a substitute. Call me Dave."

"No problem." Ginger nodded. "I was gonna ask, where is Hilda? The one who called me?"

"You tell me." he shrugged. "All I know is that the school called and said she hadn't showed up or called in and they couldn't get ahold of her. So, here I am."

"That's weird." Allison frowned. "Hope she's okay."

"Hey, I'm sure it's fine." Dave said. "Here, let me clear some desks so you can set up and get ready for Tyra's special day."

"Right, thanks." Ginger nodded. As Dave started to rearrange the room to give them space, she pushed the questions out of her mind and got to work prepping for their performance.

* * *

 _Later..._

Hypnotica pulled a cloak tighter around her as she dashed through the rain, approaching the school where she had worked. Checking to make sure nobody was watching, she ducked through the gates and onto the grounds.

The sound of singing reached her ears as she approached the window of her classroom. Hopping up into a nearby tree, she was able to look into it and see that Ginger and Allison had showed up. At least there was that, but more than anything, she wished she could be in there herself right now.

Tyra had been a problem when the year started. Neither of her parents were the best role models, and the now 12 year old was constantly acting out because of it. With little to no concept of right and wrong, she had been a slacker, a bully, and all-around one of the biggest headaches she'd ever had to deal with in her class.

But rather than give up, Hilda had fought to change her. She had managed to find ways to connect with her; they both had similar tastes in music and played the recently released Poké Rangers game, for example. Rather than just be Tyra's teacher, she had become her friend, and slowly but surely, she began to come around. Now, she was fast becoming one of her best students, and a shining example of what every other kid should aspire to be.

Hypnotica prayed that she hadn't ruined her birthday by not showing up. Tyra had to be disappointed, but how could she show up like this? She cursed Team Rocket for what they had done.

As she watched, she couldn't tell what Tyra was feeling. She couldn't see her face while from the direction she was sitting; just her blue hair made her stand out from the rest.

Remembering how she had heard Persia's thoughts, Hypnotica reached out and tried to hear Tyra's. To her mild surprise, they came, loud and clear. She was enjoying the show, but she was definitely hurt Hilda hadn't shown up.

"Damn it." Hypnotica gritted her teeth. She would have to do something. She couldn't let that slide.

More thoughts started to flow into her mind, from the other students, the substitute Dave, and Ginger and Allison as they finished up their song. Hilda started to ignore them and try to shut her powers off, but two words caught her attention.

As Ginger glanced at her wrist, the words 'Team Rocket' ran through her head. Blinking, Hypnotica focused more on her as she casually stepped behind Allison and raised her wrist up.

Hilda nearly fell from the tree in shock as she realized what she was hearing. Ginger was a Ranger! Turning, she focused on Allison and found that she was as well.

As Ginger finished talking to whoever was on the line, she glanced around as if looking for something. Hypnotica watched her close her eyes as if focusing before turning and looking right in her direction.

Gasping, Hypnotica leaped from the tree off to the side, running for the wall around the school and leaping over it. Landing on the other side, she pressed her back against it, hoping they hadn't noticed. She didn't want the Rangers to see her like this; they'd probably think she was just another of Team Rocket's goons. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Ginger had known she was there somehow.

Hearing the two Rangers' thoughts coming closer, she cursed and took off, rounding a corner and dashing away into the alleys.

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's base..._

"What do you mean we were infiltrated?" Mewtwovanni growled.

Persia swallowed nervously. She had taken the time while Gengron was out to remove the footage of her using the Fuser and destroy it. There was no evidence of her operating on her own, so long as she could spin a different story.

"I heard it in the night." she lied. "Somebody was wandering the base in the dark, so I slipped into my undetectable state and went to check it out. I found this Hypno lady messing around in the fusion room."

"What was she doing?" Mewtwovanni demanded.

"She had pulled the camera's files out." Persia told him. "And she was heading for our supply of Pokémon. I can only assume she meant to steal them, but I came in before she could."

"And did you capture her?" Mewtwovanni asked.

"No." Persia shook her head. "She managed to slip away. I chased her, but she managed to keep away from me long enough to put Gengron to sleep and escape."

Mewtwovanni turned to Gengron and he nodded.

"That fits with what I saw." he agreed. "She came at me, trying to duck past. When I tried to stop her, this stone on her head transfixed me and the next thing I knew, I was waking up with Persia standing over me."

"This is not acceptable." Mewtwovanni said. "Nobody tries to steal from us and gets away with it!"

"You want me to pursue her?" Persia asked.

"No. We don't know what she's capable of and you're too valuable to risk." Mewtwovanni told her. "Make a creature to destroy her and send it after her instead."

"As you wish." Persia nodded, turning and making her way to the Fuser. After strapping a Grunt in, she looked over the selection of Pokéballs on the wall. Pulling one down, she hesitated for a moment before reaching for another, much rarer one in Kanto. "These two should do the trick."

The Grunt's body and head shifted into that of a Jynx, but instead of Jynx hair, Carvanha fins and a tail grew from the top, sides, and back of his head. His arms turned red and blue, Carvanha mouths appearing at the ends where his hands should be.

"I am Carjynxa." He bowed as he stood. "What do you wish of me, master?"

"Excellent." Persia grinned. "Here's what I need you to do."

* * *

 _Later, in Saffron City..._

Tyra was walking home from school with a smile on her face. Even if Ms. North hadn't shown up, she got to meet two of her favorite musicians in recent years and see them perform in person. It was a good, fun day, but just shy of perfection.

As she took a shortcut through a more secluded part of the city, a figure dropped in front of her. Tyra cried out in shock and stepped back as it turned to face her.

"Hey, it's okay!" Hypnotica said, holding up her hands. "Tyra, it's me!"

"Who are you?" Tyra backed away nervously. "And how do you know my name?"

"Um..." Hypnotica tried to think of a way to explain it, but couldn't figure it out. So instead, she tried reaching out with her mind and projecting the answer into her. Tyra's eyes widened.

"Ms. North!?" She stepped forward. "What happened to you?" Hypnotica sighed in relief.

"I've gone through a bit of a change." she said. "It's hard to explain."

"You look like one of those monsters the Rangers fight." Tyra told her.

"Yeah, I know." Hypnotica nodded. "I guess that is what I am now, but I don't want to fight anyone. I just want to go back to teaching."

"Well, why don't you?" Tyra questioned.

"Tyra, honey, you have to understand, nobody would want me around like this." She gestured at her new form.

"I wouldn't mind." Tyra told her. "I think it's pretty cool, actually, now that I know it's you."

"Yeah, but you're a fantastic person.' Hilda reached out and rubbed her head. "The rest of the students, the other teachers...they wouldn't be so open-minded. And that's why I had to come see you." She smiled affectionately. "I couldn't miss your birthday entirely, no matter what happened."

As Tyra happily hugged Hypnotica, Persia watched them from the rooftops. She could also see the Green and Yellow Rangers about to arrive and interrupt the scene.

"Hmm." Persia considered. "G-Spliced." A group of foot soldiers appeared at her call. "When the Rangers show up, I want you all to go help dear Hypnotica. She's going to need it."

Back on the ground, Hypnotica pulled back and smiled.

"Did you enjoy your present?" she asked.

"Hey!" Before she could answer, the Green and Yellow Rangers came running up, drawing their weapons. "Back away from her." Ginger demanded.

"Oh Arceus, Rangers!" Tyra clapped excitedly. "This is the best birthday ever!"

From above, G-Spliced dropped down, landing between the pair and the Rangers. Hypnotica pulled Tyra back.

"Get behind me." she told her.

"Let her go." Allison demanded. "Last warning."

"Guys, we found the DNA Fuji detected." Ginger said into her Morpher. "Come to us."

Hissing, the G-Spliced charged forward at the Rangers. Ginger extended her whip with a Growth and slashed several of them down. Allison fired a Thunderbolt from her Pikachu Striker, blasting another group to the ground, but more kept coming.

"We've got to get out of here!" Hypnotica said, grabbing Tyra's hand and pulling her along. "It's not safe."

Spotting them fleeing, Ginger pushed a G-Spliced's blade aside and sprung through the air, swinging out her whip and wrapping it around Hypnotica's leg. The Hypno mutant let go of Tyra's hand as her foot was yanked out from her under her and she hit the ground.

"I don't think so." Ginger said. "Get away from her."

"Wait, you don't understand!" Tyra tried to explain. Before she could, the G-Spliced attacked Ginger from behind, surrounding the group as the Green Ranger tried to fight them off.

Rising to her feet, Hypnotica shoved her way to the edge of the crowd, managing to slip out of it. Turning, she looked for Tyra and spotted her still in the middle of them all, trying to duck her way out. The G-Spliced seemed to be ignoring her, but there were way too many swinging blades and snapping snakes around her for Hypnotica's liking. She fired a beam from the stone in her head, sending a group of them and Tyra herself drifting off to sleep as they collapsed to the ground.

Quickly making her way to her student, Hypnotica lifted Tyra up and flung her body over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll get her out of here!" she called to the Green Ranger before running off. Ginger looked after her in confusion.

"What?" she frowned. "Is she protecting her?" She wanted to follow, but there were too many G-Spliced around them. As she went back to battling them, she noticed that Jessica, Brent, and Rick had arrived and joined the battle as well.

Hypnotica raced across the street and ducked into an alleyway. Running through it, she skidded to a halt as the Red Ranger stepped out in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Ryan drew his Charizard Saber and pointed it at her. "Put her down."

"Look..." Hypnotica slowly lowered Tyra to the ground and set her to the side, raising her hands. "I don't want to fight you. I'm not one of them."

Ryan seemed to contemplate it for a moment, glancing at the unconscious girl. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Nice try." He drew back his blade. "Air Slash!"

Hypnotica dodged aside as the attack soared past. The Red Ranger leaped forward and slashed down, narrowly missing as she stepped back. Spinning, he slammed a kick into her that knocked her against the wall.

Grabbing the lid off a nearby trash can, Hypnotica used it to block his next strike.

"I'm telling you, I'm not with Team Rocket!" she insisted, pushing him back. "You have to believe me!"

"Then why the G-Spliced?" Ryan swept her foot and she hit the ground, rolling aside as he stomped down at her. Flipping to her feet, she dodged back from another swing. "And why are you kidnapping this girl?"

"I'm not!" Ryan's next swing cleaved the lid in two and she ducked under a followup. As the Red Ranger turned, she slammed a punch into his chest that hurled him back against the wall, bouncing off it and crashing down the same trash can she had taken the lid from. "Sorry!" she cringed.

"Wha..." Hypnotica glanced over as Tyra began to wake up. Seeing a pair of G-Spliced turning the corner, she grabbed her up and ran for it.

Ryan forced himself to his feet, slashing both minions down as they leaped at him. Running after Hypnotica, he realized she had gotten away. With a curse of frustration, he turned and ran back to join the others.

* * *

 _Later, in Viridian City..._

Hypnotica leaned against the wall of a building and sighed. She didn't dare go to Tyra's house herself with both Team Rocket and the Rangers after them, but she had dropped her someplace safe, where she would be able to get an escort home and, hopefully, clear up this misunderstanding.

She wished she hadn't struck back against the Red Ranger. That was going to make it harder to convince them, but hopefully they'd see she was just defending herself. He hadn't given her much choice.

"Hey..." Hypnotica glanced to the side to find a head peeking around the corner. "Come here..." the figure beckoned her as it whispered.

"Who are you?" she called. "What do you want?"

"I'm a friend." he insisted. "I can help you."

"What do you mean a friend?" Hypnotica asked suspicously. She couldn't read anything from this person. She had been dodging crowds all day, because whenever anybody got too close she started to hear their thoughts whether she wanted to or not, and too many just became overwhelming, but this guy was right there and he revealed nothing.

"I'm like you." he pulled back a hood to reveal his monstrous face. "My name's Carjynxa."

"You're one of Team Rocket's." she said suspiciously, standing and taking a step back.

Carjynxa shook his head. "You think you're the first one they've mutated against their will?"

Hypnotica's hopes rose, overriding the more cautious part of her. She wasn't the first. She wasn't alone.

"Really?" she stepped closer. "They kidnapped you too?"

Saying nothing, Carjynxa raised his right hand and the Carvanha head on it opened to reveal an eye surrounded by a pair of lips on the inside, firing a beam of darkness out. Hypnotica slouched as her eyes turned pure black.

"I didn't say that." he grinned, his hand shutting again. "I just said we've used people against their will before. Now..." He gestured to the buildings around them. "I think it's time you destroy this city."

Hypnotica nodded in understanding, turning and firing psychic beams across the street. Carjynxa laughed as he slinked back into the shadows and she started to rampage.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the R &R Café..._

"This is not good." Brent said as the team all took a seat in a booth. "We've got to get that poor girl back."

"I don't even want to imagine what Team Rocket will do with a child." Ryan shuddered.

"You really don't." Jessica agreed.

As they were speaking, Ginger sat staring out the window, lost in thought. Allison noticed her.

"Ginger?" she asked. "You okay?"

"Hmm. Yeah, fine." the Green Ranger blinked. "I just...I'm not so sure that one was with Team Rocket."

"Why?" Ryan asked. "I know she said she wasn't, but you know how Team Rocket is. They'll lie about anything to give themselves an advantage." Rick nodded in agreement.

"And those G-Spliced were helping her." he added.

"But she wasn't attacking anybody." Ginger pointed out. "When we first showed up, she was just talking to Tyra."

"That's true..." Allison said as she thought back to it.

"And then when she grabbed her and took off, she yelled that she was 'getting her out of there'. It was almost like..like she was protecting her."

"Ginger, I hear what you're saying..." Ryan said. "But she's a mutant. She's got the same twisted DNA as the rest of them."

"Yes, but...does that really mean she HAS to be evil?" Ginger asked. "What if she's a good person?"

"My mom was a good person." Ryan said. "It didn't stop her from turning evil when she was mutated."

"He makes a good point." Jessica nodded.

"Was she?" Ginger asked. "She worked for Team Rocket for years and abandoned you both for the rest of them." Ryan slammed his hand on the table and Ginger blinked at the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." she said softly. "That was...I shouldn't have..."

"Ginger..." She was saved from the situation temporarily when Joe came over to their table. "Do you know this girl?" The Green Ranger looked to find Tyra standing behind him, waving shyly.

"Tyra!?" Ginger and Allison both realized simultaneously. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told I could find you here." She approached their table. "Ms. North said you could help me get home."

"Thanks Joe." Rick said. "We'll take it from here."

"Alright." Joe nodded and turned to leave. "Could use some help though! As usual!" he called back. Jessica and Rick both got up and went to do so, leaving the rest of them to talk to the blue-haired girl.

"Ms. North? Your teacher dropped you here?" Ginger asked.

"Yes." Tyra took a seat with them and grinned. "She got me away from the monsters that the Rangers were fighting and brought me here." Ginger glanced at Ryan before leaning closer.

"What does she look like, Ms. North?" she asked. "I've never had the chance to meet her."

"Well, she looks different than she did the last time I saw her." Tyra frowned. "You won't hate her, will you?"

"Why would we hate her?" Allison asked.

"It's...she's kinda like the monsters the Rangers have been fighting too." she admitted. "And a bit like her Pokémon...it was yellow, had a coin. I don't remember what it was called."

"Hypno?" Brent flipped open a Pokédex and showed her an image of the Pokémon in question.

"That's it!" Tyra pointed and nodded. "But she's still just as nice as ever."

"Tyra, this is very important." Ryan sat forward. "Are you SURE she's the same person?"

"Yes." Tyra nodded firmly. "I didn't recognize her at first, but once she did her mind thing..."

"Mind thing?" Brent glanced at Ryan. "You thinking what I am?"

"Could be mind control." the Red Ranger nodded.

"What?" Tyra blinked. "No, she just let me see some of our memories together in my mind. Just to get me to realize it was her. She had to come see me on my birthday."

"I told you." Ginger grinned. "I knew this one was different." The four of their Morphers beeped and she glanced at Tyra. "Uh, give us a moment and then we'll get you home, okay?" Tyra nodded and she turned to raise her Morpher. "What's up?"

"That Hypno monster is back, attacking in Viridian." Fuji told her. "You guys better get there."

"What? That can't be right, Fuji!" Ginger insisted.

"I'm looking at it right now." he said. "If you guys don't show up soon, there's going to be an awful lot of damage."

"We'll look into it." Ryan said before Ginger could say anything else. As Fuji hung up, he and Brent rose and ran for the door. Rick and Jessica followed behind, Joe chasing and begging for at least one of them to stay and help him.

"Hey, Tyra." Allison said as she and Ginger got up. "We have to go do something quick. Would you mind staying here and helping Joe for a while? I bet if you mention it's your birthday, he'll whip up something special afterwards."

"Okay." Tyra nodded. "I can do that."

"Thanks." Nodding, she and Ginger took off after their teammates.

* * *

 _Soon, in Viridian City..._

Hypnotica fired her eye beams, blowing a crater in the street as she walked forward. A large group of G-Spliced had joined her as she attacked.

"No..." Ginger skidded to a halt with her team right behind her. "That can't be..."

"I'm sorry." Ryan said sadly. "I tried to tell you."

"Hilda!" Ginger stepped forward stubbornly. "Hilda North! Are you in there?" Hypnotica's eyes glowed and the Rangers all dove to the side as the attack struck where they had been standing.

"It's time we morph." Ryan said, raising his Morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others agreed.

"Ready..." Ginger reluctantly held up her Morpher.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Golem!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

"Arbok!"

Drawing her Arbok Staff, Jessica knocked a G-Spliced's Scyther arm down and kicked it in the chest, sending it flying back into its allies. Another's Arbok arm snapped at her and she spun her staff, jamming the pointed end into its mouth and forcing it back. Pulling it free, she spun her weapon around again and clamped down on the G-Spliced with a Bite, lifting it up and spinning to knock several others to the ground.

Brent aimed and fired a Water Pulse from one of his cannons, blasting a group of G-Sliced off their feet. From the side, more fired acid blasts and he raised a Protect to block them. As the force field faded, he combined his weapons and fired a Hydro Pump to blast the group away.

Rick drew back his Golem Mace and swung it out, smashing a G-Spliced aside as it slashed at him. Striking the ground, an Earthquake knocked several more off their feet.

Allison blasted a line of them away with a Thunderbolt, spinning and dodge as one got behind her and snapped at her back. Swinging an Iron Tail, she took it down as another slashed her from behind, sending her stumbling forward and into Rick.

As G-Spliced closed in on them, the Black and Yellow Rangers ducked and held up their weapons together.

"Dual Destruction: Thunder Stones!" they called. Charged rocks floated free and out among the crowd, the G-Spliced only having a moment to glance at them before lightning arced between them all like tesla coils, frying the whole group.

Ryan deflected a Scyther slash with his saber and cut it down, jumping back as more leaped at him. After slashing down two more that charged him from the sides, he drew back his weapon as it ignited.

"Heat Wave!" Swinging out, a wave of flame tore through the G-Spliced, scorching a whole line of them.

Ignoring the G-Spliced, Ginger leaped straight for Hypnotica. The Hypno mutant swung a fist as she approached, but Ginger ducked under it, wrapping her whip around her arm. Up close like this, she could get a good look at her darkened eyes. She was sure they weren't like that last time. Ginger spun around Hypnotica, completely binding her with her weapon.

"Hilda, please." she said. "I know this isn't you!" Hypnotica turned to look at her, her eyes powering up with psychic energy.

The Green Ranger dodged aside as the beams fired past, Hypnotica spinning and freeing herself. Before Ginger could dodge, she raised a foot and kicked her back.

"Sleep Powder!" Ginger snapped her whip, but Hypnotica walked right through the green dust like it wasn't there. She grabbed the Venusaur Whip and used it to pull Ginger closer, drawing back a fist.

"Come on, you can fight whatever this is!" Ginger told her. "What about Tyra?" At the name, Hypnotica's fist halted and wavered. "What would she think right now?" Ginger watched as the blackness in her eyes started to fade.

Suddenly, it returned and she struck. Ginger dodged aside, and Hypnotica released the whip, clutching her head as she dropped to her knees.

"Get out!" she wailed. Ginger watched as a black ray came flying in and connected with her back, causing her to stiffen and turn, rising up and stomping towards the Green Ranger.

Backing up, Ginger looked in the direction the beam had come from. She couldn't see anything, but if she focused, she could sense somebody hiding in the shadows of the building. Distracted, she wasn't quick enough to dodge as Hypnotica's fist connected with her shoulder, spinning her around and knocking her to the ground.

"Growth!" Holding out her whip, Ginger swung it in the direction of the figure as it extended, wrapping around their arm. As Hypnotica raised a foot, Ginger pulled and dragged Carjynxa out and into the blow, sending him rolling along the ground.

Dodging away from Hypnotica's next stomp, Ginger flipped to her feet.

"Al!" she called to the Yellow Ranger. As she looked over, Ginger hurled her whip towards her. "Trade!" Allison caught the Venusaur Whip and hurled her Pikachu Striker over to Ginger.

Grabbing it, the Green Ranger blocked as Hypntica swung at her face.

"Thunder Wave!" A small surge of electricity struck the Hypno mutant, paralyzing her in place. Turning, Ginger stomped towards Carjynxa as he pulled himself up. "What are you doing to her!?"

"I'm just helping her to realize what she should be." Carjynxa laughed, holding up his left hand. The Carvanaha head on it opened and fired a series of lasers, Ginger swinging and deflecting them aside.

"Stop it at once!" she demanded. Carjynxa shook his head defiantly.

"I will not!" he said. "She's so much better like this, rather than moping around about the power we gave her!" Leaping forward, he reached out with his Carvanha hands snapping. Ginger held up the Striker and he yelped as he bit into it, electricty surging through him.

"Iron Tail!" Pulling it free, Ginger swung out and slashed him back. Roaring, Carjynxa charged and she slid past, slashing him across his midsection as she went.

Spinning, Carjynxa drew back an arm, only to find himself unable to strike as the Venusaur Whip wrapped around it from behind. Allison gave a pull and he was yanked backwards to the ground.

"Power Whip!" Springing over him, the Yellow Ranger lashed out and slashed as she flew, striking him across the chest. Landing beside Ginger, the two swapped weapons back.

"Thanks." Ginger nodded. "He's forcing Hilda to attack. It's not her fault."

"Well, then let's get rid of him." Allison raised her weapon and Ginger wrapped her whip around it.

"Dual Destruction: Lightning Rod!" Two beams fired from the Striker and flew forward. A green one hit the ground at Carjynxa's feet, causing wood to sprout until he was encased in a tree trunk that stretched high above. Meanwhile, a yellow beam flew into the sky, forming a massive bolt of lightning to channel down through the trunk into his body.

Carjynxa's yelled as sparks flew from his body, and as the attack let up he fell forward and exploded.

Running over to Hypnotica, Ginger reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The Hypno mutant turned to face her, the darkness in her eyes gone.

"Oh, thank you!" Diving forward, she wrapped her arms around the Green Ranger and pulling her into a hug. "He forced me, I couldn't fight it. Thank you so much for freeing me, Ginger!"

"You know who I am?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course." Letting her go, Hypnotica smiled. "Why do you think I left Tyra to find you? I was hoping she could explain."

"She did." Allison told her as she joined them. "Don't worry. We realize who you are now." Having finished with the G-Spliced, the other Rangers gathered.

"I'm so glad." Hypnotica sighed in relief. "I was worried none of you would believe me." She looked between them all, stopping at the Red Ranger. Ryan chuckled.

"You really aren't evil, huh?" He said. Hypnotica nodded. "Well...I'll admit, I didn't see that one coming. Sorry about, you know, not believing you."

"It's alright." Hypnotica smiled. "I'm sorry about hitting you."

"This is not over!" The group whirled to find Carjynxa looming over them.

"Wow. How did we not notice him growing?" Rick asked.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just deal with him." Ginger said. "Hilda, you go the Café and wait for us, alright?"

"Sure." She took a step back. "Go for it, Rangers." Nodding, Ginger raised her Morpher.

"Onix Carrier Zord!"

"Venomzords!"

The Onix Zord burrowed to the surface and released the team's Zords, Jessica's following behind. Ryan, Brent, Rick, and Allison formed the Poké Onix Megazord while Jessica and Ginger joined up to form the Mega Venomzord. The Scyther Zord attached to the latter to activate Blade Mode.

"Swords Dance!" The Mega Venomzord's blades glowed as it powered up and slashed out. Carjynxa raised his arms and both Carvanha heads opened, catching the blades in them.

"You won't beat me!" he laughed as he grappled with the Megazord. "I will have her back under my power!"

"I don't think so." Ryan moved the Poké Onix Megazord behind him, drawing back its Charizard arm. "Fire Punch!"

The blow hurled Carjynxa away from the Mega Venomzord, sending him rolling across the ground. As he stood, he was unable to block as the Scyther Blades came down across his chest with a powerful Slash.

"Let's finish this!" Ginger suggested. The Poké Onix Megazord raised the Charizard Blades in response.

"Got it." Ryan agreed, drawing the kanji in the air. "Fire Blast!" Carjynxa roared as the attack struck home and exploded against him.

"X Scissor!" Raising its blades, the Mega Venomzord slashed down from both angles, catching him in the cross.

Carjynxa staggered back, lightning flying from his body before he toppled backwards with a groan and exploded again, this time for good.

* * *

 _That night, back in Saffron..._

"Well, here we are." Hilda let go of Tyra's hand and knelt down to hug her. "You're home."

"Thank you, Ms. North." She grinned as she stepped back. "And thank you Ginger, Allison, all the rest."

"All the rest?" Brent raised an eyebrow. "Are we really that unmemorable?"

"You sure you want me to answer that?" Ginger smirked at him.

"I hope you had a great birthday." Hilda said.

"It was the best!" Tyra cheered. "I got to meet Ginger and Allison, I got to see the Rangers up-close, and you're even cooler now than ever!"

"Yeah..." Hilda chuckled lightly. "Well, better get in there before your parents wonder what's happened to you."

"Alright." Tyra started to jog towards her house, but turned to look back. "Will I see you in school tomorrow?"

"Uh, probably not." she said. "But I will come see you as soon as I can, I promise."

"Okay!" Tyra waved one last time and ran inside.

"I don't think she grasps just how awkward this makes your life." Ryan said.

"No, she doesn't." Hypnotica stood. "But, it's kinda nice, having such an innocent perspective on it."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know." Hypnotica said, turning to face them. "I was hoping you all could help me figure it out."

"Hmm." Ryan thought. "I guess the first step is to get you back to the lab and see what Fuji thinks."

From her room's window, Tyra watched as the seven walked away. She was happy that Ginger and Allison and their friends all seemed to have accepted Ms. North's new look as well as she had.

"Hello there." Tyra would've screamed in surprise at the voice right next to her if a hand hadn't covered her mouth. Persia leaned down next to her ear. "I'm going to need you to be quiet and come with me." she whispered.

 _To be continued..._


	33. Chapter 30-Teacher Terror Part 2

_**Previously, on Poké Rangers Kanto...**_

 _"I don't think she grasps just how awkward this makes your life." Ryan said._

 _"No, she doesn't." Hypnotica stood. "But, it's kinda nice, having such an innocent perspective on it."_

 _"So, what are you going to do now?" Ginger asked._

 _"I don't know." Hilda said, turning to face them. "I was hoping you all could help me figure it out."_

 _"Hmm." Ryan thought. "I guess the first step is to get you back to the lab and see what Fuji thinks."_

 _From her room's window, Tyra watched as the seven walked away. She was happy that Ginger and Allison and their friends all seemed to have accepted Ms. North's new look as well as she has._

 _"Hello there." Tyra would've screamed in surprise at the voice right next to her if a hand hadn't clamped over her mouth. Persia leaned down next to her ear. "I'm going to need you to be quiet and come with me." she whispered._

* * *

 _The following morning, at Fuji's Lab..._

"So, what's the verdict, doc?" Ginger asked. Hypnotica was laying on an examining table while Fuji looked at the results that had just popped up. The other Rangers were all gathered around as well.

"Amazing." Fuji shook his head. "Fully stable. I've never seen anything like it."

"Was there a chance it wouldn't be?" Hypnotica asked.

"There was a very good chance." Fuji told her. "Mewtwovanni, Team Rocket's boss? His DNA mix is so unstable he has to forcibly hold it together with his telekinetic powers on a regular basis."

"Is THAT why he meditates?" Jessica asked. Fuji turned to look at her.

"I suppose he wouldn't have let on." he said. "But yes. If he didn't do it, he would break down and die in a matter of days."

"Hold on...how do you know that?" Brent asked.

"Because I spent the first six months after his transformation following him, trying to find a way to stop him." Fuji explained. "I observed a lot in that time, but eventually he gave me the slip for good. And so I changed course and ended up meeting you all."

"We're getting off track." Ryan said. "Fuji, why might her DNA have been unstable? All the other mutants we've fought haven't had the same problem Mewtwovanni has, have they?"

"No, he has refined the process a bit." Fuji said. "But still, there are defects. Sometimes physical, more often than not mental. If you ask me, I don't think he wants to fix the latter. It makes them work for his goals better if they're insane."

"But I don't have any?" Hypnotica asked.

"Correct." Fuji said. "You are the first mutant I've seen with a completely stable gene merge. I don't know how he achieved that or if he even wanted to, but you've retained your mind and have no chance of falling apart."

"So, on the subject of coming apart..." Allison said. "Is there any way to separate her back to how she was before?"

"Not presently." Fuji said. "I could research it, maybe find a way, but that might take months or years. So the question then would become, what does she do in the meantime?"

"She could stay here with us." Rick suggested.

"We're running low on room, but I suppose we could fit her." Fuji said after thinking about it.

"I don't want to impose." Hypnotica said. "Really, I just want to get away from all this."

"It's not a bad idea." Fuji said. "If we can get her somewhere safe, where Team Rocket won't bother her, then we'd have all the time I need to figure it out."

"So, where?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Fuji scratched his chin. "We'll need to get her out of the region unseen, that much is for certain. But Team Rocket is always watching us, so I don't know how we'd pull that off."

After a moment of thought, Allison stood up.

"I may know a way." she said reluctantly. "Let me call my uncle."

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's base..._

"Does it hurt?" Tyra asked.

"No." Gengron muttered as he stood against the wall with his arms folded.

"But your head is on fire." Tyra pointed out.

"I am aware." Gengron growled. "The flames don't bother me."

"So, are you immune to all flames or just those? Are there some flames that can hurt you?" she wondered.

"I don't know!" Gengron said. "I've never tested it."

"You should." Tyra told him. "Then you'd know what all you can do."

"Look, can you just be quiet?" Gengron grumbled. "I'm supposed to be guarding you, not chatting."

"The other one was much scarier." Tyra said. "She would've made a way better guard."

"Well she's busy." Gengron muttered. "Now can you be quiet, please? I am trying to think."

"What about?" Tyra questioned.

"Kid..." Gengron sighed. "Nothing. Just...dreams."

"Really? Dreams about what?" Tyra pried.

"...voices." Gengron said at last. "I had two friends, almost like brothers. And now that they're gone...I swear, I hear them calling to me every night."

"Wow. That's sad." Tyra frowned. "You should try to have happier dreams."

"I...would if I could." Gengron told her.

"I have lots of happy dreams." Tyra said. "I had one dream that I was a Poké Ranger..." Gengron snorted.

"Sounds more like a nightmare to me." he muttered.

"Gengron." Persia entered the room. "I hope she hasn't been bothering you too much."

"Pfft. Keep dreaming." he turned to face her.

"Who, me?" Tyra asked.

"No, not you!" Gengron snapped. "Does she ever be quiet?"

"How should I know?" Persia shrugged. "I just brought her here. But thank you for guarding her while I set everything up."

"Just what is your plan, anyway?" Gengron asked. "Who is this girl?"

"Somebody who seems very close to that Hypno woman that invaded us." Persia told him. "I saw them together while I was watching her yesterday."

"Ah..." Gengron said. "So you plan to use her as bait?"

"Exactly." Persia nodded. "I'm going to force her to come fight me, one on one."

"Hold it..." Gengron held up a hand. "Didn't the boss say he didn't want you doing that?"

"Yes, but that was because we didn't know what she was capable of." Persia reminded him. "Now, I've studied her and I do know." She frowned. "At least, that's what I'll tell him later."

In truth, this was a risky play. She felt she had enough technicality wiggle room to pull it off; after all, she had sent another creature as Mewtwovanni had ordered. But still, he could easily view this is disobedience. She had to take the risk though. If Hypnotica wasn't dealt with, that could end up exposing her as the one who had created her in the first place.

"Whatever you say." Gengron shrugged. "It's your neck on the line."

"Right." Persia walked over the chair where Tyra was tied up. "Come along now." Lifting the whole chair up, she carried it along.

"Where are we going now?" Tyra wanted to know as they exited the door.

"We're going to see your friend Hypnotica." Persia said with a devious smile. "And then, unfortunately, you'll have to watch her die."

* * *

 _Later, at Fuji's Lab..._

"How much longer do you think he'll be?" Ryan asked.

"Hard to say." Allison told him. "He could be here at any moment, or take forever."

"Or..." Ginger opened her eyes and pointed up. "He could already be here." The team all looked above them to find Koga dangling from his Crobat, looking down at them.

"Sharp senses you've got." he told Ginger as he flipped down and landed on his feet. "I figured you would be the one who detected me first." he said to Allison.

"Always playing games with me." she muttered.

"I was surprised to get your call." Koga said, ignoring the remark. "I didn't think you would want anything to do with me after our last interaction."

"You mean when you kidnapped me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that." Koga glanced over as Ryan glared at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Red Ranger. It was only a test."

"You think that excuses..." Ryan started.

"Ryan, it's fine." Allison stopped him. "Listen, Uncle Koga, we need your help with something."

"Of course." Koga nodded, reaching out and running a finger along her headband. "You're one of us. You'll always have the clan's help when you ask."

"Good. I should warn you, this may be tricky." she said.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the monster downstairs, would it?" Koga asked.

"Of course you already..." she sighed. "'Always scope everything out ahead of time.' Right. Bring her up!" she called down the stairs.

"Hello?" Hypnotica waved nervously as she and the rest of the group arrrived.

"Hilda, this is my uncle, Koga." Allison introduced. "Koga, this is Hilda North, otherwise known as Hypnotica. She was mutated against her will by Team Rocket."

"Mmm." Koga circled Hypnotica and looked her over. "And where do I come in?"

"We need to relocate her to somewhere safe, so they'll stop targeting her." Ryan explained. "Can you get her out of Kanto unnoticed?"

"I certainly can." Koga nodded. "I presume Team Rocket is watching you?"

"You'd presume correctly." Fuji told him. "Does that complicate matters?"

"It does..." Koga admitted. "But I have a solution." Pulling a pouch off his waist, he dug through it. "Something to confuse them and get them off the scent." His hand came out with a ring etched with black Z's.

"What is that?" Hypnotica asked as she stepped forward.

"This what we call an Illusion Ring." he told her. "It was made with the spirit of a Pokémon from a far-off region. Put it on."

Hypnotica took the ring and glanced at Allison and Ginger, who nodded encouragingly. Slipping it on her finger, she held up her hand and looked at it.

"Now, what did you use to look like?" Koga asked. "Think and focus on that."

As Hypnotica did, the Rangers watched as her mutated form faded, replaced with her old self from before. She looked down at her body and gasped.

"I'm..." she blinked.

"Still the same." Koga told her. "But until you take off the ring, you will look like this."

"And when I do take it off?" she wondered.

"You'll go back to looking like a monster, obviously." he said. "But don't worry, you can always put it back on and think of your old self again to remake the illusion. Oh, and did I mention that it also shields your mind from telepathy? On the off-chance Team Rocket has a mind reader, they won't get anything out of you that way."

"And why didn't we use one of those when we were trying to get through Alakazam's barrier?" Ryan demanded of Kuai, who was standing nearby with his arms crossed. "Wouldn't that have worked?" Allison's dad glanced side to side nervously.

"Because my brother does not know all of our secrets." Koga answered for him. "Now, if anybody had come to ask me, I could've easily solved your problem, but sadly, everybody wanted to push me away."

"I didn't come to you because my daughter did not wish to return and I couldn't risk you finding her and forcing her to." Kuai spoke up. "And aside from that, I had no reason to think you would have a way to deal with psychics."

"I have ways to deal with everything." Koga told him.

"Except Scyther monsters who can suck your air away." Allison muttered. Koga narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look, we shouldn't be arguing right now." Hilda broke in. "I don't know what all has happened between you, but this isn't helping anything." Glancing over, Koga laughed.

"No, she's right." he said. "I couldn't deal with him, and she saved my life. I don't have all the answers, only most of them. That's why communication and staying in touch is so important."

"Oh, speaking of!" Hilda said. "I need to go say goodbye to Tyra if I'm leaving."

"Who is Tyra?" Koga questioned. Hilda quickly explained their connection. "I would not recommend that." he said.

"Well, I would." Rick spoke up. "Trust me, you don't want to disappear on somebody you care about without letting them know you'll stay in touch."

"Right." Hilda nodded. "I'm going to see her before we go."

"It's your choice." Koga nodded. "But every second you stay here keeps you in more danger."

"I'll accept that a little longer." Hilda said.

"Very well." Koga said. "Then let us go to Saffron."

* * *

 _Soon, in Saffron City..._

"Be quick about this." Koga said as he stood on the sidewalk in front of Tyra's house. "Remember what I said."

"I'll be fine." Hilda assured him. "You wait here."

"I will keep watch." Koga agreed, closing his eyes. Hilda sighed and walked up to the doorway, leaving him there.

Reaching out, she knocked, to no reply. After a bit of harder pounding, the door swung open.

"Who are you?" In the doorway stood an overweight man in a white tank top and jean shorts. He squinted at her as if he hadn't seen outside light in a long time. Hilda recognized him as Tyra's father, but she had never personally met him, only seen him from a distance.

"Sorry to bother you, sir. I'm Hilda North. I was a teacher at your daughter's school." she introduced herself. "I'm...moving away, and I was hoping to say goodbye to Tyra before I leave."

"Well she ain't here!" the man told her. "I ain't seen her since last night. Musta snuck out..." he grumbled. "If you see her, you tell her she'd better get back here as soon as possible if she knows what's good for her!"

"Right." Hilda frowned. "I'll tell her. Do you have any idea where she would go?"

"No." He slammed the door closed and Hilda sighed in disappointment.

"She's not here." she said, turning. To her surprise, she found Koga examining a piece of paper, with a G-Spliced bound and gagged at his feet. "What the?"

"I kept watch." he said. "I think this guy has come to deliver a message to you." He held out the paper. "You won't like it."

Taking the note, Hilda examined it.

"'Hypnotica, we have taken Tyra. She is fine, but whether she stays that way is up to you. Come to the base of Mt. Moon in one hour, alone. If I see so much as a single Ranger approaching, she dies. I want to see what you are really capable of. Persia.'" she read. Koga folded his arms.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Tyra..." Hilda sighed. "Well, I have to go. I can't just let them have her."

"Perhaps I should tell the Rangers." Koga suggested.

"No!" Hilda told him. "Did you not listen? They'll kill her if the Rangers show up!" She shook her head. "No. I'll have to deal with this myself."

"In that case, you have an hour." Koga nodded. "Let's get you ready."

"Ready?" Hilda asked. Koga pointed to the last line of the message.

"She's going to fight you." he told her. "I don't know how much I can teach in such a short timeframe, but you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Are you serious?" Hypnotica's eyes widened. "I'm not a fighter!"

"Do you want Tyra to live?" Koga demanded. "Then you don't have a choice." He continued without giving her a chance to answer. "Come."

* * *

 _Mt. Moon, one hour later..._

"I hope she doesn't show up." Tyra said. "That would teach you real good."

"Kid, I am not nearly as nice as Gengron." Persia growled. "Do not start with me or I will go ahead and tear you apart right now."

Two G-Spliced can running up to them as Tyra shut up.

"Is everybody in place?" Persia asked. The minions hissed affirmation. "Good." Persia grinned. "I hope the Rangers do show up despite our warning. I'd like to see them get anywhere close to us."

"Persia!" The Rocket Admin turned as Hilda came walking towards them. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ms. North!" Tyra called. "You're back to your old self?"

"I too would like to know what happened to your mutation." Persia growled. "Don't think for a second you can trick me. Show me what you've done." Hilda folded her arms.

"Why don't you let her go?" she said. "And then I'll show you."

"I could let her go from life." Persia extended a claw and placed it under Tyra's chin. "Or you can not test me and reveal yourself."

Sighing, Hilda pulled the ring from her finger. Her human form vanished, replaced with Hypnotica.

"Excellent." Persia shoved Tyra to the two G-Spliced. "Hold her."

"We don't have to do this." Hypnotica said. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"What a coincidence. I don't want anything to do with you either." Persia said as she extended her claws to full length. "It looks like we'll get our wishes, because only one of us is walking away from here today."

Hypnotica reluctantly assumed a fighting stance.

"And don't even think about putting me to sleep." Persia told her. "If she does..." she glanced at the G-Spliced. "Kill the girl."

As the two faced off, Persia waved.

"Come on." she grinned. "Come face me."

Hypnotica slowly approached, keeping her defenses up. Koga had said to never let her guard down or rush in. That much she remembered; he'd only said it a dozen or so times. She wished she'd retained more, but what could be expected after such a brief training time? Much of it was escaping her mind now that she was here.

"Fighting cautiously?" The crystals on Persia's back glowed and red lightning blasted up from them, coming down around Hypnotica and blasting her off her feet. As she stood, Persia leaped and slashed out, sending sparks flying as she cut across her chest. Hypnotica staggered back. "That'll get you nowhere."

As Persia leaped at her, Hypnotica dove back and rolled across the ground, scooping up a handful of dirt. Whirling, she flung it into Persia's eyes. As the Persian mutant growled and tried to blink it away, she fired psychic beams from her eyes, striking Persia head on and sending her flying.

"Now that's more like it!" Persia said as she rose. "Fighting dirty. I like it!"

As Persia leaped into the air, Hypnotica looked up to follow her path, only to shield her eyes from the sun. From directly in front of the light, Persia sailed down with a kick to her face, knocking her flat on her back.

Kicking her in the side, Persia rolled Hypnotica over and wrapped an arm around her throat.

"How you gonna get out of this?" Persia asked. "Show me your all!"

Forcing herself up, Hypnotica flipped backwards and crashed down, dropping her full weight on Persia. The admin laughed.

"Not bad." She pulled a needle and jammed it into Hypnotica's shoulder. "But not good enough."

As she was kicked away, Hypnotica staggered to her feet, stumbling woozily. She pulled the needle from her body and looked at it.

"What did...what..." he gasped.

"Poison, obviously." Persia smirked. "Didn't I tell you I like fighting dirty?"

"Come on, Ms. North!" Tyra cheered. "You can do this!" Persia leaped and slashed her again as she staggered, too sluggish to avoid it.

"I don't think she can." she called wth a laugh. Growling, Hypnotica aimed her coin as she approached and fired, but instead of Hypnosis, Poison Gas shot forth. Persia coughed as she flew facefirst into the cloud, stumbling out and falling to her knees.

"How do you like it?" Hypnotica growled. Persia looked up at her with a smirk.

"I've been through worse." she said. Reaching down, she scooped up a stone with her claws and hurled it, Hypnotica dodging aside.

Leaping, Persia slashed her leg as she passed, turning and slamming a kick into the Hypno mutant's back that sent her rolling forward. As she tried to rise, Persia approached from behind and kicked her in the back, keeping her down.

"You do realize I'm not even trying, right?" Persia chuckled. "Some lousy schoolteacher is hardly worth my time."

"Then why..." Hypnotica started as she rolled over, Persia planting a foot on her chest.

"Because you know too much." she said. "I don't know if you even realize how damaging you could be, but I can't take the risk." Drawing back a hand, she aimed her claws directly at her face. "So, this has to happen."

As Persia started to stab down, a wave of panic washed over Hypnotica. Not just her own, but she could hear Tyra's too. She hadn't even had the chance to cry out yet, but the thoughts were coming loud and clear. She couldn't die here, not in front of her like this. Desperately, she brought her arms up and grabbed Persia's claws, holding them back.

"Still struggling." Persia grunted as she tried to push them down. "I appreciate that. I love a good challenge."

With a yell, Hypnotica twisted and snapped her claws off. Persia yelled in pain and she rolled to the side, flinging the Rocket Admin off of her.

Standing clutching her broken trophy, she drew her foot back and slammed a kick into Persia's midsection, sending her flying away and crashing to the ground.

"I'll show you a challenge, alright." she growled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Fuji's Lab..._

"Alert! Alert!" The Rangers all ran up as the alarm rang out. "Mutated DNA detected at Mt. Moon."

The screen brought up an aerial view and the Rangers gasped as they saw Hypnotica and Persia fighting.

"What is she doing?" Ginger asked. "Fighting Persia alone!? Why didn't she call us?"

"And where is my uncle?" Allison growled. "Shouldn't he be there?"

"I am right here." The group spun to find Koga standing in the doorway. "And she didn't call you because that's what she was told."

"Told by who?" Ryan demanded. Koga held up the note from Persia.

"This Persia person has kidnapped Tyra." he said as he handed it over for them to look at. "She said that she would kill her if you guys showed up instead of Hilda by herself."

"Makes sense..." Ryan said as he looked the message over.

"But..." Brent put in. "She's occupied now. Sounds like the perfect time for us to crash the party!"

"I couldn't agree more." Ryan nodded. "Let's get out there and help her."

"Hold on!" Koga raised a hand and blocked the doorway as the six Rangers tried to run out. "This is exactly why I came here. You all are so instinctive that you're not thinking about this clearly."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked. Koga directed them back to the computer.

"Can you zoom in any more?" he asked Fuji. The scientist nodded and the image came closer until they could make out more details. Koga pointed. "See there?"

The Rangers leaned closer to find a pair of G-Spliced standing off the side, holding Tyra between them. She twisted and struggled in their grasp, but they both stuck tight.

"Right, so we come in behind those two and take them out first." Jessica said. "Easy."

"Is it so easy?" Koga asked. He turned to face his niece. "What do I always say?"

"You have about ten thousand different little suggestions." the Yellow Ranger told him. "Which are you referring to?"

"You really do." Kuai agreed.

"There's one in particular that strongly applies to this situation." he said. "And I know you know it...you said it yourself earlier."

"...Oh!" Allison snapped her fingers. "That's right! Come on, guys." Koga smiled as the Rangers dashed out the door.

"How do you know she's thinking of the right thing?" Kuai asked. "What if she's not and it all goes south?"

"I have faith." Koga said. "I would think you would too, brother. She will not let us down."

* * *

 _Back at Mt. Moon..._

Two quick slashes from Persia's remaining claws sent Hypnotica to the ground, but she rolled up in time to knock down a kick and ram the admin back with a shoulder charge. Grabbing her and spinning, Persia hurled her away to the ground.

She could barely feel the poison in her any more. There was so much adrenaline pumping through her body, she couldn't be bothered to worry about it.

"You know, I can't help but wonder if you really didn't tell the Rangers about this." Persia said as Hypnotica got to her feet. "Or maybe they'll find us on their own." Grinning, she fired lightning that Hypnotica dove aside from. "I hope they do, because I have G-Spliced strategically positioned for over a mile around us."

Hypnotica fired her psychic beams and Persia deflected them with her claws, giving a sadistic grin.

"And as soon as they see a Ranger, the message will be relayed, and that girl is finished."

Roaring, Hypnotica leaped and swung a punch, Persia easily ducking away and slashing her in the side.

Hypnotica fought through the pain, spinning and headbutting Persia in the mouth. She was fighting her hardest because she could hear Persia's thoughts now. She didn't want to, she wanted to block them out, but they kept coming.

She had no intentions of letting either her or Tyra leave here alive. She wanted the Rangers to show up and give her an excuse. She wanted to make Hypnotica feel like it was her fault.

The only way to stop that was to beat her before it could happen.

Persia caught her arm and twisted it to the side, making her gasp in pain. Raising her claws, the admin slashed her twice across the chest before flipping her to the ground.

A psychic blast up caught Persia under the jaw and knocked her back long enough for Hypnotica to get up and tackle her to the ground.

More than anything, what got to Hypnotica was the sick sense of satisfaction playing in Persia's head on repeat. She was ENJOYING this. She loved seeing the fear and panic in people, and even more, she loved the despair when they failed.

She punched down and Persia twisted her head to the side, avoiding the blow. Grabbing her arm, the Persian mutant sank her fangs into it, making Hypnotica yell in pain. Rolling over, she nearly flipped the pin around before Hypnotica drove a foot into her stomach and kicked her away.

"You certainly are putting up more of a fight than I thought." Persia panted as she stood. Hypnotica rose, holding her arm where she had been bitten. "You must really care about that girl a lot."

Hypnotica clenched her fist at the mocking tone in her voice. Pain lanced through her and she glanced down to find she was still holding the long claws she had broken off of Persia earlier. She hadn't realized.

"Tell you what..." Persia leaped and slashed down, Hypnotica trying her best to avoid it. Persia's claws only lightly grazed her, but a sweeping kick knocked her feet out from under her. Persia drew back and slashed up as she fell, sending her flipping away through the air.

As she tried to rise, Persia fired lightning from her crystals, knocking her back down again.

"...I'll ease your mind." Persia went on. "You won't have to worry anymore." Glancing over the the G-Spliced, she drew her finger across her neck.

"NO!" Hypnotica leaped up and tried to run in that direction, but stopped as Persia leaped at her. She realized almost too late that it was a distraction. Ducking, Persia's glowing claws passed inches over her head.

'Use everything at your disposal.' Koga's voice echoed in her head.

Drawing back, Hypnotica yelled and stabbed out with the severed claws, jamming them into Persia's chest.

The Rocket Admin let out a choking sound as she glanced down to find her own claws piercing her body. As she stepped back, Hypnotica stood fully.

"Let me ease YOUR mind." she growled. "You'll never have to worry about me again." Punching out, she shoved them in deeper.

"Y...you..." Persia's eyes widened as she staggered back, lightning coursing over her body. "That can't be..." Groaning, she fell back and hit the ground, exploding.

Hypnotica stood panting, gasping and trying to catch her breath. Remembering Tyra, she turned worriedly towards where she had been being held.

Tyra crashed against her, knocking the wind out of her as she hugged her. The Rangers came walking up behind her, Allison dropping a defeated G-Spliced to the ground.

"You guys are here." Hypnotica breathed a sigh of relief. "How did you get past the G-Spliced?"

"Very carefully." Ginger grinned.

"That's not a joke." Allison said. "We scouted it all out very carefully, took them out one by one before they had a chance to send any messages. 'Always scope everything out ahead of time.' That's what my uncle always says."

"I was so worried!" Tyra managed to say through her tears of relief. "I thought...she said you would..."

"I know. I'm fine." Hypnotica smiled at her. Suddenly, her vision blurred and she fell to the ground. "Uh, you guys wouldn't happen to have any Antidotes, would you?"

As Ryan fished one out of his bag, Jessica looked at the pile of ash where Persia had been.

"You beat her one on one." she noted. "I'm impressed."

"Just barely." Hypnotica laughed as she cured her poisoning. "I didn't think I was going to manage it."

"You were so cool!" Tyra told her. "I never knew you could fight like that!"

"Neither did I." Hypnotica chuckled.

"You have GOT to teach me some of that." Tyra said. "It would be so useful when my dad..." She hesitated. Hypnotica frowned sadly. At the moment, she really wished she could stay and do just that.

"Uh...about that." Hypnotica said. "I was actually coming to see you when I found out about this...I need to say goodbye."

* * *

 _Later, in Saffron City..._

"Do you really have to go?" Tyra asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie." Hilda had put the Illusion Ring back on as she returned her home, not wanting anybody to panic at the sight of her. "The Rangers say Persia will come back soon enough, and even that aside, it's just not safe for me in Kanto with Team Rocket around."

"What about me?" Tyra asked.

"You'll be fine." Hilda rubbed her head affectionately. "They only came after you to get to me. With me gone, you'll be much safer too."

"I suppose..." Tyra sighed. "But I don't want you to go!"

"Believe me, I don't want to either." Hilda knelt so they could hug properly one last time. "But don't worry. I'll still call, and someday, when this is all over, I'll come back and see you again."

"Promise?" Tyra asked with a sad sniff.

"Promise." Hilda nodded.

"There you are!" Tyra cringed as her dad's voice rang out. Hilda glanced over at him marching from their house towards them, a whiskey bottle swinging in one hand. "Do you have any idea what you've put your mother and I through!?"

As reached out to grab his daughter, Hilda caught his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

"Before you do anything, I should tell you that Tyra was kidnapped by Team Rocket." she said. "If it wasn't for the Rangers, she would be dead right now."

"Well, that's what she gets for sneaking out." he said.

"She didn't. She was taken from her room." Hilda pulled him closer where she could whisper. "I suggest you take better care of your daughter. I would hate for the Rangers to have to save her from somebody else."

"What are you implying?" he snarled.

"I'm not implying anything." Hilda told him. "I'm just telling you, they'll be watching." Reaching down, she slid her ring off enough to let her mutated side show through briefly. "And so will I. Be careful."

As his eyes widened, she slid the ring back on and stepped back.

"I'll call you soon, Tyra." she said, looking back at her dad. "I look forward to hearing about how much fun you're having."

As Tyra waved at her and ran for her house, her father grumbling and trailing behind, Hilda met back up with Koga at the sidewalk.

"Hmm." Koga looked at her. "One victory and now you're keeping people in line?"

"Somebody has to." she said. "Will you tell the Rangers to keep an eye on her too? At least for a while?"

"Of course." Koga nodded. "But we should go."

"So...where are we going, exactly?" Hilda asked as she fell in step beside him.

"I have an associate in Azalea Town, in Johto." Koga told her. "He's agreed to help you get set up at the school there. As long as you keep your form hidden, I don't think you'll have any problems."

"Yeah..." Hilda nodded. "I'll keep it hidden."

"You seem reluctant." Koga noted.

"I don't know." Hilda looked at her ring. "I hated it at first, but...I've kinda grown to like it. It's strange...but it's me now."

"Well, the world isn't quite ready for that, I don't think." Koga said. "But don't worry. We'll get there, someday."

* * *

 _That night, on Mt. Silver..._

"Boss." Rhynix approached Mewtwovanni as he stood on the mountain's peak, staring off into the night sky. "Gengron tells me Persia has been destroyed...again."

"She'll be back." Mewtwovanni said. "Everything is still fine...though if she loses too many more lives, my endgame will be put in jeopardy." He glanced over. "If she dies once more, we'll have to do something about her."

Turning back, he narrowed his eyes as he looked into the distance.

"What do you see?" Rhynix asked.

"See for yourself." Mewtwovanni handed over a pair of binoculars and Rhynix held them up to his eye. Through them, he could see a flaming bird flying through the sky, moving towards the southeast.

"Is that...?" Rhynix asked.

"Moltres." Mewtwovanni grinned. "It's time we obtain some real power."

* * *

Next Time: With the legendary birds in his sights, Mewtwovanni creates his most dangerous monster yet. Meanwhile, Silph Co. brings their secret Tri-Flyers into play. See it all next time in the beginning of a two-part episode, "Legends Arise"

(A/N: These two chapters used to be their own separate things, but I figured, their stories are so closely tied together that I might as well just make them a two-parter. Will we see Hypnotica again? Mmm...maaaybe. You'll just have to wait and see on that one. Anyway, we're rolling from one two-parter into another, and this next one brings back some elements of this story that've been absent from it for a while now. I was excited to get back to writing them, and I hope you're excited to see them again.

In other news, I'm officially entering the more detailed planning phase for Season 2 of this series! And that means I'm on the hunt for monster ideas. Send me your best! Only rule is they must be a combination of either two Pokémon or a Pokémon and an item from the Pokémon series. Monsters made of of mons/objects tied to Johto/Kanto are desired, but not required; if you've got a great idea involving ones from other generations, by all means, lay it on me. I cannot promise to use every single suggestion, but I will consider them, and if I'm not using it, I will let you know in case you want to suggest it elsewhere, to other authors. I look forward to seeing what all you guys come up with, and I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo, out!)


	34. Chapter 31-Legends Arise Part 1

_At Team Rocket's base..._

"The Legendary Birds will not be easy to capture." Rhynix pointed out as he and Mewtwovanni walked into the fusion room. "You'll need a very special creation to pull it off."

"You're right about that." Mewtwovanni nodded. He held up a canister of Mew's DNA. "And that is why I refuse to take risks this time."

Rhynix strapped a Grunt into the machine and turned to examine the wall of Pokéballs.

"So what do you have in mind?" he wondered. "A Jigglypuff monster to put them to sleep?"

"Decent, but too basic." Mewtwovanni said. "Wouldn't have enough power to pull it off."

"So it's power we need." Rhynix nodded. "Perhaps it's time to bust out the dragon."

"Not yet." Mewtwovanni shook his head. "I still hope to evolve it to its final stage before mutating it."

"Then perhaps a Haunter creature that could possess the birds and force them to come to us?" Rhynix suggested.

"You have good ideas, but I have one better." Mewtwovanni told him.

"Then what?" Rhynix turned to find his boss hooking himself up to the machine. "Boss?"

"I trust nobody but myself to handle this." Mewtwovanni said. "So we'll just have to use my own DNA, with a bit extra from Mew on top."

"But boss!" Rhynix stepped over to him. "Persia already tried using her own DNA, and it killed her. You don't have all her lives to spare!"

"I am not Persia." Mewtwovanni glared. "I will not die from this. I refuse."

"I don't know if that's..." Rhynix quieted as Mewtwovanni's eyes narrowed. "Whatever you say, boss."

"Fire it up." Mewtwovanni ordered. With one last worried glance, Rhynix reluctantly complied.

The Grunt let out a scream the likes of which Rhynix had never heard, far worse than any other mutation he had witnessed. His body turned mottled pink and white, twin tails sprouting from his back. Extra feet grew out on top of his normal ones and he sprouted two additional arms. His head turned into that of a Mewtwo, and from the side of it a second head swelled almost like a Weezing, this one that of a Mew.

Mewtwovanni clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in pain, powering through it. He could feel the process tearing at his already unstable genetics, but he focused his telekinetic powers on them, forcing himself to stay together. As it ended, the new figure telekinetically undid the straps and rose up.

"We are Mewduo." Both of the new mutant's heads spoke at once, their voices overlapping with each other as they turned to Mewtwovanni. "What do you wish of us, father?"

"Excellent." Mewtwovanni half gasped, half laughed as he pulled himself off the machine. "You will do nicely."

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab..._

"Rangers." Fuji greeted the team. "Do you know why I've asked you all here today?"

"New weapons?" Brent suggested.

"A new strategy against Mewtwovannni?" Ryan wondered.

"Neither of those, exactly." Fuji said. "I have come across something troubling on the news." Fuji turned to Bill and the PC expert brought up a recording of a recent broadcast.

"An unusual number of trainers have reported spotting three of the most mysterious Pokémon in the region over the past few days." the anchor said as they watched. Three images of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres were placed on screen. "Little is known about Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. These legendary Pokémon are rarely seen, but recently, they seem to be coming out of hiding." The image changed to a Bird Keeper who was being interviewed.

"I was just tending to my Pidgey when all of a sudden, the sky started thundering, on a perfectly clear day." he said. "I look up to see what's going on, and this yellow bird covered in lightning goes soaring overhead!" He grinned. "I immediately recognized it as Zapdos; it and the other two legendary birds are the ultimate prize for a birdkeeper like myself." He sighed. "Course, I didn't have any luck finding it afterwards..."

Bill paused the video and Fuji turned to the team.

"The Legendary Birds?" Brent asked. "What do they have to do with us?"

"Because just like that guy, every trainer in the region will be after them with all these sightings." Fuji explained. "And so, I suspect, will Mewtwovanni."

"These three Pokémon possess an incredible amount of power." Bill added. "If Mewtwovanni was able to capture even one of them and mutate it, we would be facing an uphill battle. And if he gets all three..."

"He'd be just about unstoppable." Fuji finished for him.

"Alright." Ryan nodded. "In that case, we'll just have to get to them first."

"Precisely what I was thinking." Fuji nodded. "Ryan, Brent, Jessica, you three are the best trainers we have. Are you up for it?"

"Of course." Ryan agreed.

"We won't let you down." Jessica added.

"Right." Brent nodded.

"Good. Now..." Fuji pulled out a case and clicked it open to reveal a Master Ball. "Unfortunately, I was only able to obtain one of these. We can use it if we need to, but at least two of them will have to be captured through more conventional means."

"So who gets it?" Brent asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Fuji said. "You'll have to decide who is going after which bird and which one will need it most."

Ryan glanced at the others before shaking his head.

"Not me." he said. "I've actually met Articuno once before, back on my Pokémon Journey. I'll probably have an easier time catching it because of that." Brent thought for a long moment.

"I think I should take Moltres." he said at last. "My Raichu can't paralyze Zapdos, but it can Moltres. Plus, Blastoise, Rhydon, Rapidash...I think I'm better equipped to handle that one."

"I agree." Jessica nodded. "I don't have anything that resists fire, but I do have Sandslash, and my Arbok's Shed Skin can keep Zapdos from paralyzing it for long. I think I'd fare better against it."

"So who's taking the Master Ball?" Fuji asked.

"Jess should have it." Brent said. "Zapdos, from the rumors I've heard, is the most temperamental of the birds. It'd be safer for her to have the option of an easy capture."

"You sure you won't need it?" Jessica asked him.

"I'll be fine." he assured. "I've made difficult captures before."

"In that case, we should move." Ryan suggested. "We don't want Mewtwovanni getting ahead of us."

"Right." Fuji nodded. "I've analyzed the sightings, and they seemed to be focused on three primary locations: Seafoam Islands, the old Power Plant near Rock Tunnel, and Indigo Plateau near the Pokémon League." The three Rangers nodded in understanding. "Good luck out there."

Running downstairs, the trio hopped onto their bikes and took off. As they did, Ryan couldn't help but think back to his last meeting with Articuno.

* * *

 _Two years ago..._

15 year old Ryan stumbled along across the Seafoam Islands, shivering and trying to see through the wall of white in front of him. He had been hoping to make it across and to Cinnabar Island by nightfall, but then this storm had come in out of nowhere. Now the sun was already set and he was stuck here.

"I think we're lost, Charmeleon!" he called down to his companion.

Charmeleon looked up at him and huffed in annoyance, water running down his body as the snow landed on him and melted. Ryan hated having him out in this weather, but he was pretty sure he would've frozen to death by now if not for the Pokémon's constant heat.

"We're gonna have to find someplace to hole up until this snow goes away!" Ryan said as he knelt closer to the Fire-type for warmth. Charmeleon nodded and the two pressed on.

After a few more minutes of wandering, they found themselves before a plateau of solid ice, several times taller than Ryan's head. Next to it, they were at least out of the wind a bit, though it wasn't much.

"Think you can melt a cave for us?" Ryan asked. Charmeleon stepped forward, claws glowing silver as it slashed at the ice with a Metal Claw. "Uh, Charmeleon? Wouldn't your fire be easier?"

"Char!" Charmeleon turned and pointed at the water on itself, then at the ice.

"Oh..." Ryan nodded in understand. "It'll be too wet inside if we melt it. Smart." Pulling out a Pokéball, he sent out Kabutops. "Kabutops, can you help Charmeleon carve out a place?"

"Kabu." Kabutops stepped forward and joined in slashing at the ice. Ryan huddled as close to Charmeleon as he could manage while he worked.

As the two Pokémon worked at it, another sound reached them over the wind.

"What is WRONG with you?" a voice shouted. Ryan frowned as he tried to figure out where it was coming from.

"It was going to get away from us!" a second voice yelled back. Ryan was pretty sure they were both feminine, but he couldn't tell for sure.

"You knew Articuno was there!" the first voice said. "I told you we needed to avoid disturbing it!"

"Well, maybe it wouldn't have been disturbed if you hadn't shouted, 'No, don't!' like some kind of amateur!" Person Two retorted. "I needed that Pokémon as a show of my skill for the boss!"

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Kim." Person One growled. "You think the boss wants a hothead like you as an Admin?"

Ryan's mind raced at what he was hearing. The legendary Articuno was nearby? And apparently somebody had tried to catch it, with less than stellar results. That would certainly explain the whiteout.

"Oh no, he'll probably want his perfect little girl." Ryan could practically hear Person Two rolling their eyes. "I hope you die out here."

"Yeah, yeah..." Person One snapped. "If I wasn't such a nice person, I'd leave you in this blizzard. C'mon, let's keep moving!"

Ryan frowned as the voices faded slowly, heading away from him. He still couldn't tell exactly where they had been coming from.

"How's it coming?" Ryan turned back to his Pokémon to find they had made some solid progress. The space was about half the size they would need to get out of the storm, but in minutes it would be ready.

Ryan stood as a new sound was carried to him, a low moan of pain. He shielded his eyes and tried to look for the source. It didn't sound like a human, but more like a Pokémon suffering.

"Something's out there, Charmeleon." Ryan said. Charmeleon stepped away from the ice and up beside him, looking around as well. "We're gonna have to try and find it."

"Char?" Charmeleon looked at him worriedly.

"I know it's dangerous." Ryan sighed. "But it sounds hurt. We can't just leave it out there. Kabutops, you keep carving away until we get back." Kabutops nodded and returned to working as the two set off.

The pair stumbled through the snow for ten minutes, trying to close in on the sound. Ryan could tell they were making progress; it was getting louder and louder the more they walked. At a couple points it started to go fainter and they changed course until it was fixed.

Finally, the two found themselves in a small valley. Laying on the ground, a Dewgong shuddered and thrashed about.

"Hey..." Ryan stepped closer to the injured Pokémon. "Are you okay?"

"Cuno!" Ryan leaped back as a large, blue-feathered bird swooped down between them, landing and screeching angrily at him.

"It really is Articuno." Ryan said in wonder. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt it." Ryan raised his hands and tried to approach the Legendary. "I just want to help."

Cawing, Articuno opened its mouth and spit a stream of ice at them. Ryan and Charmeleon ducked aside as the Ice Beam struck the ground between them.

"I guess we're going to have to pacify it." Ryan said, drawing a Pokéball. "Go, Snorlax!"

The large Pokémon appeared out of its Pokéball and Articuno fired another Ice Beam at it. Pushing forward, Snorlax powered through the attack with its Thick Fat.

"Go for a Body Slam!" Ryan commanded as Articuno let up. Leaping into the air, Snorlax tried to flop down on the ice type, but it dodged to the side. "Quick, Rollout before it can retaliate!" Curling into a ball, Snorlax barreled foward and rammed into Articuno.

Flying back, Articuno flapped its wings hard enough to repel Snorlax away from it before he could hit again. Eye glinting as it looked at the hefty Pokémon, Articuno drew back its wings once more and Ryan felt a cold far, far deeper than what was already around them.

Diving to the side, he grabbed Charmeleon and they dove behind a rock as Articuno flapped and unleashed a blast of pure frigidness across the area. When Ryan peeked his head up, Snorlax was frozen solid in a block of ice.

"Sheer Cold..." Ryan realized. "That's not good for us." Taking to the air, Articuno screeched and drew back to unleash another.

* * *

 _The Power Plant, present day..._

Jessica pulled up to the plant on her Rider and her attention was immediately caught by the giant hole in the front. The door had been ripped straight off the building and flung aside, along with its frame and a sizable chunk of the wall around it.

Parking, Jessica hopped off and snuck closer, peeking in. She couldn't see anything from this far out, so she took a deep breath and crept inside.

As she walked through the building's corridors, she found Voltorb and Electrode passed out left and right. She noticed a few Magnemite and Pikachu watching from a distance, but they all fled in fear when she looked their way.

More than that, any obstacles that might've been in the way had been moved aside, and not gently. Machinery and doorways were ripped up and tossed aside haphazardly, creating a clear path through the abandoned facility.

As Jessica approached the back, she could make out the sounds of fighting. Picking up the pace, she peeked through one final door into a larger, more open room.

"Hold still!" Mewduo held out two hands and Zapdos froze in place for a moment before unleashing lighting from its body. The bolts shot down and struck the mutant head on, making him roar in pain as he released his hold.

"Hey!" Jessica stepped out into the room and Mewduo turned to face her. "Back away from the bird."

"Jessica..." Mewduo's voice seethed with anger at the sight of her. "We wondered if we would run into you."

"Do I know you?" Jessica asked.

"You betrayed our father!" Mewduo snapped, holding out a hand. Jessica gasped as she felt her body lift into the air.

"Father?" Jessica yelped in pain as she was flung aside against the wall hard. "W...What are you talking about?"

"We are Mewduo. We were made from Mewtwovanni's DNA." Mewduo explained. "We remember his pain, his hurt..." A generator tore free and levitated into the air behind him. "And we will see you suffer for it!"

Eyes widening, Jessica rolled aside as the machinery smashed into the wall where she had been standing. Raising her Morpher, she pressed the Poison-type symbol on it.

"Poké Power, unleash! Arbok!" A sphere of purple toxin expanded from her Morpher until she was engulfed, bursting free in her Ranger uniform.

Leaping at Mewduo, the Violet Ranger swung her Arbok Staff, but it stopped inches away from Mewduo's head.

"You think you can handle us?" Jessica's Arbok Staff flew from her hands and clattered to the floor as she floated back. Mewduo chuckled. "Do you not understand the power we possess?"

Jessica reached for her Morpher and tried to activate her Power Booster, but her hand was held back. Mewduo flicked his hand to the side and Jessica yelped as she slammed into the wall again. Pain flared through her and she clutched at her shoulder.

"Gotta call for help..." She tried to contact the others, but again her hand was forced away from her Morpher. Mewduo hovered over her.

"There is no help for you." Mewduo drew her forward and slammed her back again. Jessica felt the wall behind her crack from the impact. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire. Turning, he flung her away and she rolled along the floor.

Finding her staff nearby, Jessica scooped it up and pressed her Morpher before Mewduo had a chance to stop her.

"Maximum Power! Sludge Wave!" From Arbok's mouth shot a powerful stream of toxin. Mewduo casually raised a hand and the attack stopped in front of him.

"You cannot defeat us." Mewduo collected the poison into a sphere and raised it up above him. "We have all of Mewtwovanni's power and then some." Thrusting his arm out, he sent the attack flying back at Jessica, blasting her to the ground. She crawled up to find the entire room starting to crack apart around Mewduo as he laughed. "Do you see?"

Rising up, Jessica held out her staff.

"I don't care how much power you have." she forced out. "You will not take Zapdos while I'm here!"

"That can be solved." Mewduo started to raise his hand, but a screech from above caught their attention. He looked up in time for Zapdos to ram into his chest with a Drill Peck.

As Mewduo staggered, Zapdos flew over and hovered next to Jessica, looking at her curiously.

"You will be ours!" Mewduo held up his hands and Zapdos grabbed Jessica by the shoulders. She gasped as the move sent a fresh shot of pain through her, but Zapdos glowed and they both zipped to the side with a Detect as part of the ceiling came crashing down where they were.

Jessica looked up as Zapdos let out a curious squawk. She realized it was looking to her for orders on what to do next.

"You want me to command you?" Zapdos nodded. "Okay then." She smiled. Real temperamental, this one. "Let's do this."

"Psystrike!" Glowing psychic shards appeared around Mewduo and fired up.

"Dodge them!" Zapdos soared in between the attacks, narrowly avoiding getting hit. Meanwhile, Jessica managed to make her way up onto its back. "Rain Dance!" Zapdos spread its wing and thunderclouds filled the room. Mewduo forced the drops away from him.

"We know what you're trying." he growled. "You will not land Thunder on us." Holding back a hand, an Aura Sphere formed in it.

"Plow through this attack." Jessica leaned in to whisper to Zapdos. "I'll break his concentration. As soon as I do, let that Thunder fly." Zapdos glanced back and nodded in understanding.

As Mewduo hurled his Aura Sphere up, Zapdos dove and took it head on. Jessica aimed her Arbok Staff as they burst through.

"Sludge!" A blast of toxic gunk fired from the weapon and caught Mewduo off-guard, splattering in his eyes. Yelling, Mewduo reached up to wipe it off and the rain poured down on him. Zapdos shrieked and flapped its wings, sending lightning flying from his body.

Thunderbolts streaked through the rain in the air, blasting Mewduo and sending him flying into the building's outer wall. The force collapsed it on top of him, burying him under the rubble.

"Nice work." Jessica rubbed Zapdos's head. "But I don't think it'll keep him down for long. Let's get you somewhere safe, yeah?" Zapdos cawed and flew out through the hole, taking off into the sky.

"Get back here!" Jessica looked back as a green sphere appeared out of the rubble and Mewduo rose up, growing until he was taller than the building. Turning, he held out a hand and Zapdos was forced to a halt. "You cannot escape us!"

* * *

 _Two years ago..._

"Detect!" Ryan's Hitmonchan glowed and dashed behind Articuno as it unleashed another Sheer Cold, avoiding getting hit. "Fire Punch!"

Fist igniting, Hitmonchan leaped forward and struck Articuno from behind. Whirling, Articuno struck with a Wing Attack before the fighting type could move away. Hitmonchan crashed to the ground defeated.

Ryan looked down at his Pokéballs as he recalled it. Snorlax, Gyarados, and now Hitmonchan were all out of commission. But fortunately, he'd been saving one of his better options.

"Jolteon, go!" The Eeveelution appeared from its ball and charged up electricity as Articuno flew higher into the air. Ryan shielded himself as hail pelted down.

Scanning the sky, he tried to figure out where the Legendary Bird had gone. It was somewhere up there, but he couldn't make out where.

"Jolteon, Thunder!" he called. It was unlikely to hit a target they couldn't see in a snowstorm like this, but it would at least illuminate the sky. Jolteon fired a lightning bolt up and Ryan caught a glimpse of a bird-shaped silhouette flying in towards them. "From your left!"

Jolteon spun and leaped aside as Articuno flew past. Spinning, it prepared to fire another Ice Beam.

"Interrupt it with Quick Attack!" Ryan commanded. Jolteon dashed forward and slammed into Articuno, but the bird closed its wings around it and took off. "Jolteon!" Ryan felt another burst of raw cold from above and Jolteon was dropped down, frozen solid.

"Char?" Charmeleon looked up at Ryan as he recalled Jolteon.

"It's just too powerful." Ryan said. "I wish Kabutops were here. He'd be perfect..." He glanced down. "Guess it's up to you, buddy."

"Char!" Charmeleon stepped forward slightly as Articuno flew down, but he didn't dare go far and leave Ryan in the cold.

"Cuno!" Articuno fired an Ice Beam and Charmeleon leaped to the side.

"Hit it with a Flamethrower!" Charmeleon breathed in and blasted a stream of fire towards the ice bird as it shot another Ice Beam at them. Despite the type disadvantage, Articuno's attack was pushing through, slowly overwhelming Charmeleon.

Glancing at the Dewgong as its thrashing started to slow and its moans became more painful, Ryan growled.

"I'm not going to let this happen!" he said with determination. "Charmeleon, keep it occupied." Running to the side, he charged for Dewgong.

Seeing him, Articuno let up its attack and flew in his path, dodging the Flamethrower in the process. Swinging out a wing, it knocked him back into the snow.

Ryan looked up to find Articuno looming over him in the air. Charmeleon leaped over and landed in front of him, firing up a Flamethrower and resuming their previous struggle.

'So this is how it ends.' Ryan thought as he watched the ice attack force its way down. Any second now it would win out and freeze them both. He glanced down at the Pokémon attached to his waist.

"I'm sorry, everyone." he whispered. "I'm sorry to you too, Charmeleon."

"Char..." Charmeleon growled and its body started to glow white. Ryan watched in shock as it grew and wings sprouted from its back. "...IZARD!"

Articuno wasn't ready for the new burst of power and the Flamethrower pushed through and blasted it back. Shaking, it cawed in challenge as Charizard roared at it.

"Charmeleon, you evolved!" Ryan got up as his now fully evolved starter glanced back and grinned. "Think you take him now?" Charizard looked back to Articuno and let out a determined growl. "Well, you're not going to do it hanging out near me. Go for it!"

"Char?" Charizard looked back at him in shock.

"I'll be fine." Ryan assured him. "I just need you to keep it away long enough for me to get to Dewgong." Nodding, Charizard took to the air and flew up above Articuno.

Charizard breathed a Flamethrower down and Articuno flew to the side to avoid it. Drawing back its wings, it prepared to fire a Sheer Cold and Charizard spit out a Smokescreen in front of it. As the attack was launched, the smoke cleared and Charizard was nowhere to be found.

Articuno squawked in surprise as Charizard came down behind it, slashing a Metal Claw down its back.

While they were fighting, Ryan ran for the Dewgong. Without Charizard beside him, it was unbearably cold in the storm, but still he pushed on. Reaching it, he knelt to examine the injured Pokémon.

Up close, he could see that its fur wasn't as pure white as most Dewgong. It had a slight tint to it; a Shiny.

"It's you they were after." Ryan realized. "Not Articuno."

"Gong..." Dewgong looked at him sadly, glancing down its body. Ryan followed its gaze to find a bit of purple liquid coating its body.

"You're poisoned." Ryan sighed in relief that it was something simple. "Well, I can deal with that."

Noticing Ryan with Dewgong, Articuno spun out of the way of another Metal Claw and blew Charizard back with a Gust. Firing an Ice Beam, it froze his wing and he plummeted, allowing it to turn and fly down at Ryan.

As he looked up, Charizard melted the ice off it and shot forward, body coated in fire. Slamming into Articuno with a Flare Blitz, it drove it to the ground, both slamming into the snow in a burst of white.

Ryan dug through his bag, trying to find an Antidote. His fingers felt stiff from the cold and he could tell he wasn't going to last much longer without Charizard. Finding one, he sprayed it over Dewgong. The poison spilled away and the seal Pokémon rolled upright

"Dew!" Dewgong cheered and happily rubbed against him. Meanwhile, Articuno pulled itself free from the crash, leaving Charizard fainted from the recoil of its last attack. Spotting Dewgong up, it cocked its head to the side.

"It's okay..." Ryan forced out. "He's better now."

"Cuno?" Articuno flapped and flew over to land by them. Ryan shivered heavily.

"Cold..." he gasped. "Need heat..." He pointed over at Charizard.

Articuno cawed and raised its wings, flapping them quickly. In moments, the snowstorm had cleared away and the sun shone down. But it was still far, far too cold out here to help him. Articuno lowered its head sadly.

"It's okay..." Ryan smiled. "You didn't know. You were just trying to protect your friend."

"Kabu!" Ryan looked to the side as Kabutops came running up.

"Kabutops." Ryan managed to pull a Revive from his bag. "Get this to Charizard, quick." Nodding in understanding, Kabutops took it and ran for the unconcsious fire type, using it to get him up again. Spotting his trainer in distress, Charizard flew over and landed beside him. "Hey." Ryan laughed as warmth started to spread through him. "Good to have you back, buddy. Nice work."

"Char?" Charizard glanced at Articuno suspiciously.

"It's alright. He's cool." Ryan assured him. "Right?"

"Cuno!" Articuno nodded and leaned forward, pointing towards its back with its wing.

"You want me to get on?" Articuno nodded again and Ryan stood. "Alright then." Recalling his Pokémon, he climbed on the Legendary's back and they rose into the air. "So long, Dewgong!" he called down as it watched them leave. "Stay safe!"

Articuno flew them west and soon they arrived at Cinnabar Island. It was late enough at night by now that nobody was around to see Articuno come flying in and set Ryan down.

"Thanks for the lift." Ryan said as he looked at the ice bird. "Oh, before you go..." Digging in his bag, he located a Full Restore. "To fix you up after that battle." Articuno leaned in and allowed him to spray it, restoring it back to full health. Rising into the air, it let out one last caw of thanks before turning and flying back towards the Seafoam Islands.

Ryan smiled and turned, walking into the Pokémon Center to continue with his journey.

* * *

 _Present day, near the Power Plant..._

"Venomzords!" Jessica called. She waited, but there was no response. "Guys, can you come in?" Only static.

Mewduo laughed as he pulled Zapdos up to where he could look at them.

"Our psionic powers are disrupting your communications signal." he grinned. "You will get no assistance."

The ground shook and Jessica smirked as the Onix Zord dug its way free behind him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mewduo spun in time for the Onix to ram into him with a Headbutt, sending him staggering away. The Onix opened to release the Golem, Venusaur, and Pikachu Zords.

"Got your back, Jess." Ginger called from the Venusaur.

"Thanks, guys." Jessica raised her Morpher again. "Venomzords!" With Mewduo's attention away from them, the call went through and her Zords arrived.

"We'll reduce you to scrap." Mewduo growled, holding out his hands. The other three Rangers' Zords rose into the air as he took hold of them.

"Zapdos, I need to get to the Arbok Zord." Jessica pointed. "And...do you mind going into a ball when we get there, for safety?" Zapdos nodded and descended, dropping her on top of the Arbok. Pulling out a Pokéball, she clicked it against Zapdos and he was pulled inside.

"Jess, could use some help?" Rick called as she entered the Zord.

"I'm coming." she responded. "Bite!" The Arbok Zord slithered forward and latched onto Mewduo's leg as he roared in pain. Dropping the others, he reached down and pulled her off.

"Tentacruel Zord, Rain Dance! Weezing Zord, Poison Gas!" Water poured down from the sky as the Weezing Zord floated up and breathed a cloud of purple fumes into Mewduo's face, making him gag and release his grip.

"Thunder!" Allison commanded. Mewduo roared as the attack blasted his body.

"You ready to do this?" Ginger asked as the Venusaur Zord stepped up alongside her Zords.

"You know it." Jessica nodded. "Mega Venomzord!"

The Venusaur Zord shifted and formed into legs and the Weezing Zord settled in on top of it as a body. The Weezing Zord's secondary head on its right opened and shot out an arm while the Arbok Zord straightened out and its head attached to the Weezing Zord, its tail end detaching to reveal a hand. The Tentacruel Zord retracted its tentacles into its body and clicked on top of the Weezing Zord as a head. Finally, the Venusaur Zord's flower and the Arbok Zord's tail attached to the hip to complete the transformation as Ginger and Jessica arrived in the cockpit.

"Your machines cannot match us." Mewduo raised its hands. "Psystrike!" Psychic shards appeared and shot forward, exploding against the Mega Venomzord. As it staggered back, the Golem Zord stepped forward.

"Rollout!" Curling up, the Golem Zord shot foward and Mewduo used his powers to stop it dead, flinging it towards the Pikachu Zord.

"Watch it!" Allison's Zord dodged aside as Rick's crashed down beside her.

"Sorry." he said as it stood again.

"Wrap!" The Tentacruel Zord's tentacles shot out and bound Mewduo in place. "Sunny Day!" Raising its Venu-Shield, the rains were dispersed and the sun beat down.

"Is this your best?" Mewduo focused and alarms blared as the strain on the Tentacruel's tendrils increased.

"He's trying to bust loose!" Ginger warned.

"Trying?" Mewduo laughed as he snapped the tentacles with his power, their broken ends retracting back into the Mega Venomzord. "We do not try anything."

"Rock Slide!" Mewduo turned and squeezed his hand, causing the Golem Zord's attack to burst into pebbles.

"Aura Sphere!" Forming the attack, he fired it to explode against the Golem Zord. Rick recoiled as his controls sparked.

"This guy is tough." he called to the others. "We might need some help."

"Right." Allison agreed. "Ryan, Brent, come in!"

"Didn't we tell you?" Mewduo chuckled as they failed to pick up. "You will not call for help against us."

"That's it. No holding back." Ginger said. The Mega Venomzord raised the Venu-Shield. "Solarbeam!" The sunlight from Sunny Day quickly collected and fired forward. Catching the blow, Mewduo twisted and fired it to the side, sending it crashing into the Golem Zord. Rick yelled as his controls burst apart, turning and ejecting as his Zord hit the ground, sparking.

"Rick!" Allison manuvered her Pikachu Zord behind Mewduo. "Thunderbolt!"

"Hydro Pump!" Jessica commanded. Reaching out, Mewduo caught both and spun, flinging them at the other.

Allison's Pikachu Zord hit the ground and she ejected to land beside Rick. Meanwhile, the Tentacruel Zord suffered heavy damage.

"We need self-repair up." Jessica said. "Rain Dance!" As Rain started to fall, it was all redirected away from the Mega Venomzord by Mewduo's telekinesis.

"This is the end." Mewduo held out a hand as pink energy gathered in it. "Hyper Beam!"

The attack slammed into the Weezing Zord, punching a hole through it and sending the Mega Venomzord crashing to the ground. Jessica and Ginger were flung out, hitting the ground beside their friends as Mewduo stomped forward, Jessica wincing as she landed on her injured shoulder.

"Goodbye, Rangers." Mewduo laughed as he looked down at them. As he held out a hand, something slammed against the side of his face and exploded. "Gah!" He brushed the smoke away. "Who dares?"

"What are those?" Ginger asked as the Rangers turned to find three enormous aircraft the size of Zords flying towards the battle.

"Fuji?" Jessica called their mentor. "Did you make some new toys?"

"I didn't make those." he replied. "I don't know what they are."

As the planes approached, the Rangers realized each used their own method of flight. One hovered with enormous spinning gyros similar to those used by the Weezing and Tentacruel Zords. The second flapped wings like a giant bird. And the third shot through the air with a series of jets on the back of its wings.

The gyro plane tilted back, using its spinners to send a cloud of dust flying up into Mewduo's face. As he coughed, the jet plane shot forward, firing a series of missiles into him as it passed. Soaring overhead, the bird plane charged up and fired a laser from its front down on him.

The Rangers stared as the three came together. The gyro plane connected under the bird plane, while the jet plane's wings folded up and it attached to the bird plane's back, forming one huge super-plane. Scores of missiles and lasers fired from it and blasted Mewduo.

"Interlopers!" Mewduo snarled as he shrugged off their attacks. "I'll show you..." As he held out his hand to pull them from the sky, pink lightning coursed over his body. "What!?" Mewduo yelled in pain as he sparked dangerously. "What is happening to me!?"

Seeing the super-plane circling for another pass, he growled.

"I'll be back to deal with you." he promised. "As soon as I figure out what that was." Shrinking into a pink sphere, he shot into the sky and zoomed into the distance.

"Did they just send him packing?" Rick asked in awe.

"I don't think so..." Jessica frowned. "He seemed to be having some problems of his own towards the end."

"Yeah, but still...who are they?" Allison wondered. None of them had an answer as they watched the combined plane fly off into the distance.

* * *

 _Not long after, at the Seafoam Islands..._

"Articuno!" Ryan called as he wandered over the snowy islands, Charizard by his side. "You there?"

After a moment, there was a cry in the distance and he turned to find Articuno soaring down. The ice bird landed beside him and let out a friendly "Cuno!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." Ryan smiled up at it. "Listen, I need you to come with me."

"Cuno?" Articuno looked down at him in confusion.

"There's some really bad creatures after you." Ryan explained. "I need to keep you safe." Articuno shook its head defiantly.

"Articuno!" it snapped, looking at Charizard.

"Yes, I know you're powerful enough to take care of yourself." Ryan nodded. "You don't have to remind me. But these things are ruthless. If they come here, they'll put all the Pokémon of this area in danger."

"Dewgong?" Ryan turned as a familiar Shiny Dewgong came sliding over and rubbed its head against him.

"Yeah, like this guy." Ryan petted the seal's head and looked up at Articuno. "Please. If not for yourself, then come with me for them. I promise, I'll release you back here when it's all over."

After a moment of thought, Articuno at last nodded.

"Cuno!" It leaned down and nudged at Dewgong sadly before turning to Ryan as he drew a Pokéball.

"Thank you." Ryan pressed the ball against it and Articuno was pulled inside. Raising his Morpher, he contacted Fuji.

"Ryan here. I've got Articuno." he said. "How are the others doing?"

"No sign of Brent yet." Fuji told him. "But Jessica has made it back with Zapdos...after some struggle."

"What happened?" Ryan asked worriedly at his tone.

"She ran into one of Mewtwovanni's monsters, more powerful than any we've seen." Fuji said. "He wrecked several of our Zords and did some nasty work on her shoulder before he fled."

"Is she alright?" Ryan demanded.

"She'll be fine." Fuji assured him. "She just needs some time to heal up. You get back here as soon as possible. I don't want you out there alone when that thing comes back."

"Right." Ryan nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up, he smiled sadly at Dewgong. "Sorry I can't stay, but I've gotta go." Recalling Charizard, he ran for where he had parked his Rider, raising his Morpher as he moved. "Brent, you there?" There was no reply. Hopping on his bike, he headed back towards the lab. "C'mon Brent, pick up..."

 _To be continued..._


	35. Chapter 32-Legends Arise Part 2

_**Previously, on Poké Rangers Kanto...**_

 _"Ryan here. I've got Articuno." he said. "How are the others doing?"_

 _"No sign of Brent yet." Fuji told him. "But Jessica has made it back with Zapdos...after some struggle."_

 _"What happened?" Ryan asked worriedly at his tone._

 _"She ran into one of Mewtwovanni's monsters, more powerful than any we've seen." Fuji said. "He wrecked several of our Zords and did some nasty work on her shoulder before he fled."_

 _"Is she alright?" Ryan demanded._

 _"She'll be fine." Fuji assured him. "She just needs some time to heal up. You get back here as soon as possible. I don't want you out there alone when that thing comes back."_

 _"Right." Ryan nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up, smiled sadly at Dewgong. "Sorry I can't stay, but I've gotta go." Turning, he ran for where he had parked his Rider, raising his Morpher as he moved. "Brent, you there?" There was no reply. Hopping on his bike, he headed back towards the lab. "C'mon Brent, pick up..."_

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's base..._

"What happened to us out there?" Mewduo demanded as Rhynix looked him over. Sighing, the admin stepped back.

"Your body is breaking down." he said.

"What?" Mewduo growled. "What do you mean breaking down?"

"Just like the boss, your DNA is too unstable." Rhynix told him. "You're going to have to either repair it yourself or let the boss do so before you go back out there."

"That's a simple matter." Mewtwovanni said from nearby. "I've repaired my own many times."

"How long will this take?" Mewduo questioned. Mewtwovanni shrugged.

"Depends on how extensive the damage is..." he started.

"Very extensive." Rhynix informed. "By growing, he accelerated the process significantly."

"Then at least a few hours, maybe a day." Mewtwovanni estimated.

"We don't have time for that." Mewduo waved it aside. "The Rangers have already taken Zapdos. We must locate the others before they catch them too."

"Our cameras show that they've captured Articuno as well." Rhynix spoke up. "Only Moltres is still unaccounted for."

"All the more reason we have to get after it NOW." Mewduo stood.

"That's not a good idea." Rhynix shook his head. "You won't last with your DNA decaying like this."

"We'll be fine." Mewduo snarled. "We'll fix it when we get back."

"If you get back." Rhynix said.

"I'm sorry, but this is too risky." Mewtwovanni shook his head. "I'm going to have to order you to stay here until I can get you back in shape."

"No." Mewduo turned and started to leave.

"What!?" Mewtwovanni floated forward. "What did you say to me?"

"We will go and find Moltres." he called back. "You wait here."

"Do not defy me!" Mewtwovanni held out a hand and telekinetically forced him to a halt. After a moment, he broke free and turned, lifting Mewtwovanni up with his own powers.

"The power you've given us surpasses even your own." he chuckled. "We will do as we please..." He forced Mewtwovanni back against the wall. "But remember, it's all for you, father." Letting him go, he turned and was surrounded by a pink sphere as he shot away.

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _At Fuji' Lab..._

"Jess, are you okay?" Ryan asked as he came riding in. The Violet Ranger laughed from where she was laying. Her left shoulder and arm were wrapped in bandages.

"I'm alive, at least." She smiled at her brother. "How about you? How'd it go out there?"

"Perfectly." Ryan held up a Pokéball and released Articuno. "I heard you got Zapdos too."

Before Jessica could answer, Articuno looked down and her and screeched angrily.

"What?" Ryan turned to look up at it. "What's the matter?"

"Cuno!" Articuno waved a wing towards Jessica and Ryan glanced at her curiously. Jessica sighed.

"A couple years ago, back when I was a Team Rocket Grunt, me and my partner Kim ran into Articuno." she explained. "Kim practically dragged me out into the Seafoam Islands to chase this Shiny Dewgong she had caught a glimpse of. When we found it, we were also shocked to find that Articuno was resting nearby."

"That was you?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"What?" Jessica blinked.

"I was there too!" Ryan told her. "I was lost in the storm when I heard two girls arguing about Articuno, and then I ended up running into it while trying to find the source of these painful moans. It ended up being Dewgong, poisoned."

"You can thank Kim for that." Jessica said. "Dewgong saw us and tried to flee, and she had her Weezing fire a Sludge at it." She sighed. "I tried to warn her against it, but..."

"But she didn't listen." Ryan finished. "And Articuno woke up, saw what was happening, and started a blizzard while chasing you off."

"Yeah." Jessica nodded. "We barely made it out of there alive." Ryan turned back to Articuno.

"Look, I'm sure you're still mad at her..." Articuno gave an affirmative chirp. "But I promise you, it wasn't her fault. And she's not going to hurt you or any of your friends. Right?"

"Right." Jessica nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened, Articuno. I'm glad Ryan was there to help you and your friend." After staring at her for a moment, Articuno flapped and flew to the side, settling in a short distance away. "I think he's still mad at me."

"He'll come around." Ryan promised. "So, Zapdos?"

"Right." Jessica drew a Poké Ball of her own and released the thunder bird into the room.

"You didn't use the Master Ball?" Ryan asked.

"Didn't need to." Jessica laughed as Zapdos landed beside her and rubbed against her affectionately. "He let me catch him."

"Cuno?" Articuno cooed curiously at its fellow legendary from its spot.

"Zap!" Zapdos flew over to land beside it, the two starting some sort of conversation.

"Looks like they know each other." Ryan noted.

"Makes sense." Jessica nodded. "I guess Zapdos really appreciated me leaping in against Mewduo to help it."

"Mewduo?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Team Rocket's latest." Jessica told him. "He was created from Mewtwovanni's own DNA, and according to him, is even more powerful." She shuddered at the memory. "Me and the others wouldn't have made it back alive if he hadn't decided to flee."

"What scared him off?" Ryan wondered.

"Something seemed be going wrong with his body." she said. "And also, these three enormous planes showed up and attacked him. They were almost like Zords, but not quite...we don't know what they are."

"I have some idea." the two turned as Fuji came down the stairs. "Ryan. Good to see you made it."

"Yeah." Ryan nodded. "Any word from Brent?"

"Not yet." Fuji shook his head. "He isn't responding. I don't think we should panic just yet, but there's definitely reason for concern."

"You want me to go the Legaue and look for him?" Ryan asked.

"Not yet." Fuji shook his head again. "I have a different job for the rest of you. I traced the planes as they left the battle. They returned to Saffron City. Specifically, to Silph Co."

"So Silph made these things?" Jessica questioned.

"It would seem so." Fuji nodded. "I've also scanned and analyzed them, and unfortunately, I don't think they realize what they're getting into." He sighed. "They're powerful, but not nearly enough to combat Mewtwovanni's forces. Any one of our Zords could take down all three. They're incredibly lucky Mewduo ran."

"Why did he?" Jessica asked. "Any ideas on that?"

"Well, if he's really made from Mewtwovanni's DNA as he said, I may have mentioned how unstable it is..." Fuji told them. "It's possible he was starting to break down."

"That would fit." Ryan nodded. "So what do you need me to do?"

"I need you and the others to go to Silph and stop them from sending those planes out again." he said. "If they do, they're just going to get their pilots killed."

"Right." Ryan agreed. "I'll grab the others and head out."

"Cuno?" The group looked over as Articuno and Zapdos approached. Articuno looked to the side and Zapdos nudged it forward. Articuno leaned in and rubbed against Jessica as Zapdos had.

"Told he'd forgive you." Ryan smiled. "I guess Zapdos told him about you fighting for it."

"It's okay, Articuno." Jessica laughed. "I understand."

"No time to waste." Fuji pressed. "And while you and the team do this, I'll keep trying to reach Brent. See what's happening."

"Right." Ryan nodded. "See you when I get back, guys." He waved at his sister and the birds before running upstairs to find the other Rangers.

* * *

 _At the Pokémon League..._

"Rock Blast!" Brent's Rhydon hurled a quintet of boulders, striking a Magmar and knocking it out.

"Impressive." Magmar was recalled. "But you won't beat me that easily. Rapidash!"

"Damnit, Blaine, I don't have time for this!" Brent snapped. "I told you, I need to find Moltres at once!" The Cinnabar Gym Leader shook his head.

"And I told you, you will not be able to capture it unless you can beat me." he said. "So let's see it."

"I already did beat you." Brent reminded him. "You remember, when I beat your gym?"

"That was a very different circumstance." Blaine told him.

"Rock Blast again!" Brent ordered.

"Agility!" As Rhydon repeated its attack, Rapidash upped its speed and circled it, easily avoiding the stones and outpacing the slower Pokémon.

"Hit it with an Earthquake!" Brent called. Rhydon raised its foot.

"Dodge it with Bounce!" Rapidash sprung high into the air, avoiding the shockwaves of the move.

"Get ready..." Brent said as they waited for it to come back down. "And catch!" Rhydon wrapped Rapidash in its arms as the Fire-type came down.

"Now, Rapidash!" Brent's eyes widened as the Pokémon's horn began to glow. "Solarbeam!"

Rhydon was blasted back by the move, releasing its hold and crashing to the ground in defeat. Brent looked up.

"You had it collecting sunlight while it was higher in the air, letting it charge up faster." he realized. "You're as clever as ever, old man."

"You better believe it." Blaine grinned. "Tell me, why do you want Moltres anyway? It can't be for power; you're already one of the best in the region."

"I need to protect it." Brent told him. "There's some...let's say unsavory people after it."

"Well, that's all the more reason you need tested." Blaine said. "If you can't even defeat me, how are you going protect something as powerful as Moltres?"

"Raichu, go!" As Brent sent out his next Pokémon, his Morpher started beeping again. He ignored it. If there was one thing he knew about Blaine, it was that he would take advantage of any distraction. Brent wasn't sure how many Pokémon he had with him, but he had already lost Rhydon and Ditto, who had wore down Magmar enough for Rhydon to finish it. "Match its Agility with your own!"

As Raichu boosted its speed and chased after Rapidash, the horselike Pokémon led it around. Brent knew he was trying to tire Raichu out, but he didn't have a better option to both counter Rapidash's speed and deal damage to it.

"Stop and Stomp!" Blaine yelled. Rapidash skidded to a halt and raised its foot as Raichu ran underneath it.

"Watch out!' Brent warned. Raichu twisted to the side and narrowly avoided a hoof coming down on it. "Now, Thunder Wave!"

Raichu fired a small shock up into Rapidash, paralyzing it in place. As it struggled to move, the mouse Pokémon leaped back.

"Now, finish it with a Thunder!" Raichu charged up and fired a bolt of lighting up, crashing down on Rapidash and taking it down. Blaine recalled his second Pokémon.

"Raichu has certainly grown." he remarked. "It was just a Pikachu the last time we fought, wasn't it?"

"Why the small talk?" Brent demanded. "You know I'm in a hurry. After I beat you, I still have to track Moltres down and probably battle it before I capture it."

"Confident you'll beat me?" Blaine smiled. "Are you as confident you'll be able to handle Moltres?"

"...no." Brent admitted. "But I don't have a choice."

"No, you don't." Blaine agreed. "Because I have a surprise for you. Beating me and fighting Moltres are one and the same." Raising a Pokéball, he opened it to release Moltres into the air. Brent's eyes widened.

"You have it!?" he gasped. "How?" Moltres landed beside Blaine and cawed happily.

"Moltres has been my friend for 10 years now." Blaine told him. "Back then, he helped guide me out of the mountains. I ended up returning many times to visit him."

"And he lets you train him?" Brent asked.

"Sort of. He joins me in battle from time to time when I ask him to." Blaine said. "Now if you want me to hand him over, you're going to have to prove you're up to the task."

"Fine." Brent said. "Raichu, Thunder Wave!"

"Heat Wave!" Blaine commanded. As Raichu was about to fire its attack, Moltres drew back its wings and flapped, sending a wave of superheated air over it. Raichu was flung back and collapsed at Brent's feet.

'One hit...' Brent stared in shock. Granted, Raichu wasn't the most durable Pokémon, but one hit?

"What now, Brent?" Blaine asked. "You have half your team left. Surely one of them must be capable."

"Machamp!" Brent called back his defeated Raichu and sent out the four-armed Fighting-type.

"Ready a Sky Attack." Blaine ordered. Moltres rose into the air and began to glow with power.

"Bulk Up!" Machamp increased his muscle mass as Moltres flew for him. "Now, hold it steady!" Withstanding the hit, Machamp wrapped its arms around Moltres. "And Seismic Toss!" Leaping into the air, Machamp spun and flung Moltres down to crash into the ground.

"Flamethrower!" Moltres breathed a stream of fire up, striking Machamp as it fell and flinging it higher. "And Air Slash!" Flying up after, he drew back its wings and hurled twin blades of air that slashed across Machamp, sending it crashing down in defeat.

'That should wear it down a bit.' Brent thought to himself as he called Machamp back. 'But I better do a bit more.'

"Rapidash!" Brent's own Fire-type landed on the field. "Bounce up!"

"Counter it with Sky Attack!" Blaine called. As Rapidash leaped up, Moltres soared up and slammed into it.

"Midair Stomp!" Brent commanded. Rapidash twisted and kicked Moltres down. "Now, land the Bounce before it recovers!"

Rapidash descended and Moltres flew to the side, managing to right itself and avoid its attack.

"Ancient Power!" Glowing rocks appeared around Moltres and it struck Rapidash as it passed. Like Machamp, it was defeated as it hit the ground.

"Hard to fight a Flying-type from the ground, isn't it?" Blaine asked. Brent merely drew his final Pokéball.

"Blastoise, go!" His starter landed on the field. "Rain Dance!"

"Sunny Day!" Blaine called. Rain briefly poured down, but was quickly replaced by intense sun.

'That's gonna get me nowhere.' Brent growled. 'There has to be some way to beat this thing.'

"Solarbeam!" Moltres opened its beak and fired a powerful blast of solar energy, sending Blastoise flying back to the ground. The turtle pulled itself to its feet, barely standing.

"Protect!" Blastoise surrounded itself with a barrier to deflect a second Solarbeam. "And Hydro Pump!" Moltres flew to the side as the watery blast sailed past.

'I've got to find a way to get closer to it.' Brent thought. 'I'll never hit it from down here.'

"Keep it up, Moltres." Blaine grinned. "You've got him on the ropes."

"Protect again!" Blastoise blocked another Solarbeam while Brent tried to figure out an answer. Thinking back, he remembered Blaine's words about fighting it from the ground.

'That's it.' He grinned as a plan began to form.

"Blast yourself up there, Blastoise!" Brent called. "Hydro Pump down!" Growling acknowledgement, Blastoise flipped and fired its cannons down, propelling itself up and above the Flying-type.

"Nail it, Moltres!" Blaine called.

"Rain Dance!" Brent yelled. Rain poured down as Solarbeam started, slowing its charge as Blastoise fell towards Moltres. "Now, land the Hydro Pump!"

Between the rain and its low health activating Torrent, Blastoise fired a tremendous blast of water into Moltres point-blank, driving it down as it squawked in surprise. Blaine watched it land in front of him and struggle to rise as Blastoise landed on its feet in front of Brent, looking back at him proudly as Moltres stilled.

"Great job, Blastoise!" Brent leaped forward and hugged his first Pokémon. "You did it!"

"Indeed you did." Blaine smiled as he recalled Moltres. "It seems you have bested me once again, Brent."

"Gotta say, you put up one heck of a fight." Brent admitted as they shook hands. "So...Moltres?"

"Yes." Blaine held out the Legendary's Pokéball. "Keep him safe for me, Blue Ranger."

"Excuse me?" Brent looked at him in shock as he took it.

"Don't be so surprised." Blaine grinned. "Everyone has their confidants, even ol' secretive Fuji."

"You know him?" Brent asked.

"Know him?" Blaine laughed. "Tell you what, ask him about me sometime. We did a lot of great work together back in the day." Turning, he walked away. "Goodbye, Blue Ranger. Good luck against Team Rocket!"

"Yes." Brent whirled as a pink sphere descended, turning green as the giant Mewduo landed, looking down at him. "Good luck, little Ranger. You're going to need it."

* * *

 _At Silph Co..._

"Sir?" The company's CEO looked up from his paperwork as his secretary opened the door to his office. "The Poké Rangers are here to see you?"

"Really?" Setting his work aside, he smiled. "Send them in."

Nodding, his secretary left and moments later the Red, Black, Yellow, and Green Rangers were walking into the room.

"Good to see you guys again." the CEO smiled as he rose and walked forward to shake their hands. "What can I do for you?"

"Earlier today, a trio of enormous planes showed up to help fight against one of Team Rocket's monsters." Allison said. "We tracked them back to here."

"Ah, our Tri-Flyers!" The CEO grinned. "Yes, it's a good thing we got them ready when we did. That thing was giving you guys a real fight."

"We appreciate the help." Ginger said. "But we need you to never send them again."

"What?" The CEO frowned. "Why?"

"Our Zords are built with very special and powerful technology." Ryan explained. "Tech that your machines lack. They won't be able to stand up to Team Rocket's monsters."

"Nonsense." the CEO scoffed. "Did you not see how effective they were out there?"

"That wasn't them." Rick put in. "That was a defect in that mutant. And if it hadn't happened, he would've destroyed them easily."

"Let me introduce you to some people." the CEO said, completely ignoring what was said. He returned to his desk and pressed the intercom. "Tri-Squad, can you report to my office, please?"

In a few moments, three people in pilots' uniforms walked into the office.

"Rangers, meet Jet and Ace." The CEO indicated the two on the right and left. "And I'm sure you already recognize Lt. Surge."

"It's a honor to meet you, Rangers." Surge stepped forward. "I'm a big fan of what you're doing for this region."

"The Rangers feel our new Tri-Flyers might not be up to the task." the CEO explained. "And that it might be a bit dangerous for you guys."

"Of course it's dangerous." Surge laughed. "Isn't that the whole point?"

"More like fatal." Ryan responded. "The Tri-Flyers are not powerful enough to handle Team Rocket's mutants."

"They sure seemed powerful enough on our first run." Jet said.

"Yeah." Ace laughed. "What are you, jealous?"

"What?" Ryan said incredulously. "We're trying to save your lives!"

"Look, I know Kanto has been in good hands with you guys." Surge said. "But you surely don't want to turn down help, do you?"

"Sir?" The secretary stuck her head through the door. "We've received word that the monster from before is back, at the Pokémon League."

"Perfect." The CEO nodded. "Tri-Squad, get out there."

"On it!" The three all nodded and ran out of the room.

"Wait a minute!" Ryan called, turning to the CEO as they left. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"You'll see." he assured them. "Just sit back and relax for once, and we'll show you how we handle threats to Kanto."

* * *

 _At the Pokémon League..._

"Poké Power, unleash! Blastoise!" Brent quickly morphed. "Onix Carrier Zord!"

Mewduo laughed and held out his hand, and the Blue Ranger found himself being lifted high in the air until he was eye to eye with the giant mutant.

"We'll take Moltres, if you don't mind." The Pokéball tried to float away from him and Brent reached out to grab it. "Or if you do. Either way."

'Where is the Onix?' Brent wondered as he struggled to keep ahold of it. 'What is happening?'

"Just let go." Mewduo increased its pressure and Brent yelled as the strain on his arm increased immensely. "Or we'll take your arm with it."

"Never!" Brent screamed, maintaining his grip. Mewduo shrugged.

"Your loss." As he started to increase his pull even further, a missile struck him in the face. "Again with this?" Growling, Mewduo let go of Brent and turned.

Falling through the air, Brent summoned his Blastoise Cannons and aimed them down, using a Hydro Pump to slow his fall as he tumbled to the ground. Looking up, he saw a trio of giant jets flying towards Mewduo.

"Fuji? Is anyone there?" Brent tried his Morpher again.

"Brent, finally!" Fuji sighed in relief. "Where have you been?"

"Stuck in a long argument and a longer battle." Brent told him. "What's with these planes?"

"Silph Co has built their own anti-Team Rocket force." Fuji sighed. "We tried to warn them how dangerous this is, but it seems they won't listen. I'm sending the others and every Zord that's still operational. You've got to stop this."

"Got it." As Brent hung up, Mewduo raised his hands and all three planes halted in midair. Laughing, he slammed them down to the ground.

Brent ran towards the grounded aircraft as they struggled to rise back up, being held down the mutant's telekinetic abilities.

"You guys need to get out of there!" he called. The pilot of the gyro plane glanced over and Brent recognized him from his his journey as Lt. Surge.

"We're fine!" he yelled out at the Blue Ranger. "We just need to get off the ground!"

The three planes' canopies were pried open and the three pilots floated free, rising into the air as Brent had. Mewduo glared at them.

"You three thought you could stop us?" Mewduo snarled. "You won't live to regret that mistake." Holding out a hand, the three began to scream as their bodies twisted.

With a painful snap, Jet and Ace went limp in midair. Surge gritted his teeth and struggled against it, but he could tell he wasn't going to make it.

That is, until the Onix Zord burst out of the ground and rammed into Mewduo. Snarling, Mewduo dropped them and turned to face it.

'Gotta catch him.' Brent could tell he wasn't going to make it to the falling Surge in time. Drawing Moltres's ball, he released it and used a Revive.

"Moltres, I need you to catch Surge!" He pointed to the Gym Leader and Moltres nodded, taking off and grabbing him out of the air. Circling, he came in to drop him at Brent's feet.

"You saved me..." Surge forced himself up into a sitting position and looked at Moltres in awe. "Is that?"

"Yeah, bit of a long story." Brent watched as the Onix Zord opened and released the Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, and Scyther Zords. The Arbok Zord also arrived behind it. The Blue Ranger looked over to where Jet and Ace's bodies had landed. "I'm sorry about your teammates."

"They knew the risks." Surge stood shakily. "Still, he beat us so easily..." He looked at the downed planes. "We should've listened to your friends. They tried to tell us."

"Yeah, you should have." Brent folded his arms. "I hope you guys realize now you need to leave this business to the people who are equipped to handle it."

"Yeah..." Surge sighed, his voice quivering with the fear of having just almost died. "I guess I just wanted to be hero again. It's been a long time since I fought in a legitimate battle like this."

Brent's Morpher beeped and he raised it as Fuji's voice came through.

"Brent, you need to get into the Blastoise Zord NOW!" he said. Brent glanced up to see Mewduo hurl the Charizard Zord into the Venusaur. "The others need your help."

"I'm on it." Brent agreed.

"But before you do..." Fuji went on. "I've had a thought that just might save all of our lives. I heard Surge is one of the pilots of those aircraft. Is he still there?"

"Sure is." Brent told him. "He was the only one to make it through. Why?"

"Can you tell him I need the Tri-Flyers? Give him directions to the lab." Fuji told him. "Oh, and have him bring Moltres in too. We don't want it out there at risk."

"I'll tell him." Brent said. "But I don't know how he'll get all three there." Hanging up, Brent ran over to Surge and explained the situation.

"I can do it." Surge nodded determinedly. Pulling four Pokéballs, he released a Magnezone and three Magneton. "My Pokémon can transport two with their magnetic fields while I fly the third. He defeated us so cleanly he barely damaged them at all."

"Right." Brent nodded, tossing Moltres's ball to him. "And deliver that as well, please. I've got to get up to my team."

"I won't let you down, Blue Ranger." As Surge nodded and ran for his plane, Brent turned and leaped into the Blastoise Zord.

"Good to have you with us." Ryan said as his Charizard Zord fired a Flamethrower. Mewduo caught the attack and turned to hurl it at the Venusaur. Brent quickly manuvered his Blastoise Zord in the path to take the hit.

"Same. Sorry about the lack of contact." he apologized. Glancing to the side, he saw the Tri-Flyers rise into the air and take off. "Is this all the Zords we have?"

"Yeah." Allison said. "I had to take the Scyther because mine's down."

"And I'm borrowing Jess's." Rick said from the Arbok Zord. "Sadly, we can't form any Megazords with this group."

"We'll have to make do." Ryan said. "Now, let's take this guy down as quickly as we can."

"You Rangers are no match for us." Mewduo declared. Reaching out, he ripped up a huge chunk of the ground and hurled it at them.

"Hydro Pump!" Aiming, Brent used his Zord to blast it apart before it could land on any of them. The Onix Zord slithered forward.

"Slam!" Allison commanded. Swinging its tail around, the colossal Carrier Zord found its attack stopped right before it could hit. The entire Zord was lifted into the air and Mewduo laughed as he spun it around, smacking all the other Zords back.

"This guy is getting on my nerves." Rick said as he piloted the Arbok Zord to slither under the Onix and get in close. "Poison Fang!"

Mewduo roared as the Arbok Zord sank its teeth into his leg. Tossing the Onix, he yanked the Poison-Type Zord away and telekinetically pulled the venom from his body.

"Agility to max!" Allison raised the Sycther Zord to full speed and dashed around Mewduo, slicing at his body. Growling and dropping the Arbok Zord, he thrust his arms out and used a pulse of psychic power to force it away.

"Solarbeam!" Ginger's Venusaur Zord gathered solar energy and fired, blasting Mewduo in the chest. Shaking it off, he waved and the Venusaur was flipped upside down.

"Psystrike!' As glowing shards closed in on the helpless Zord, Brent's Blastoise Zord moved in front of it.

"Protect!" An energy barrier blocked the attack and the Onix Zord flipped the Venusaur upright again.

"Fire Blast!" Ryan called.

"Fury Cutter!" Allison added, coming at Mewduo from behind.

Catching the Fire Blast, Mewduo spun and slammed it into the Scyther Zord. The machine crashed to the ground sparking.

"Allison!" Ryan flew in as Mewduo turned again. "Wing Attack!" Reaching out, Mewduo grabbed the Charizard Zord's wing as it passed, pulling and tearing it off. As the Zord fell to the ground, he drew back and hurled the severed wing at it, piercing its body.

"Ryan!" Mewduo turned to face the four remaining Zords. "Looks like it's just us." Brent said. "Let's do this."

"How?" Ginger asked. "How do we beat him?"

"You don't." Mewduo reached out and the Onix Zord lifted into the air, bending and being forcibly wrapped around the Blastoise and Venusaur. Alarms flashed and blared around Brent as the pressure increased.

"We've got to get out of here!" Ginger called. "Our Zords' hulls are going to crack at any moment!"

"We can't give up!" Brent told her. "Push back!"

"It's too much!" she told him. "We have to eject!" Brent realized she was right. His Zord was giving its all and the pressure was only getting worse.

Yelling in frustration, he leaped out of his Zord at the same time she did. Moments later, all three Zords crunched inward.

"Guys?" Rick asked nervously.

"We're fine." Brent called up to him. Ryan and Allison joined him and Ginger on the ground. "But you're the only Zord left up."

"Hyper Beam!" Firing, Mewduo blasted the Arbok Zord before it could dodge, sending sparks flying from it. Rick came leaping down and landed beside them.

"Scratch that." Brent muttered.

"What do we do now?" Allison asked.

"It's simple." Mewduo stepped towards them. "You hand over the birds."

"We don't have them here!" Ryan shouted up. "And even if we did, we still wouldn't do that!"

"That's unfortunate, for you." Mewduo cackled and held out his hand, but his body sparked before he could do anything. The Rangers saw his secondary head stretch out as if it was trying to pull free.

"Looks like you're having some trouble." Brent called. Mewduo glared.

"I still have enough power to destroy you." As he made to reach out again, a blast of ice struck his hand, freezing it solid. Mewduo held it up and looked at it in shock "What now!?"

The Rangers and Mewduo both turned as what appeared to be a giant Moltres flew by, striking the mutant with its wing as it passed. As he staggered back, lightning flew down and blasted him. A similar-sized Articuno and Zapdos flew up.

"Are those what I think they are?" Ryan asked in amazement. The Rangers noticed gyros under the Zapdos's wings and jets on the Moltres's. Their Morphers all beeped and they raised them.

"You stalled him just long enough." Fuji told them with a sigh of relief. "Good work."

"Are those the Tri-Flyers?" Allison asked.

"Sort of." Fuji said. "LIke I said, they had solid mechanics, just not enough power. So, I powered them up with the Morphing Grid, mixed in a little DNA from the birds you guys caught, and, well...meet the Legend Zords."

"What's up, Mewduo?" Jessica called from inside the Zapdos Zord. "Having some performance issues?"

"YOU!" Mewduo snapped. As he tried to reach for the Zapdos, the Articuno and Moltres Zords struck him with fire and ice blasts from either side.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Fuji." Ryan laughed as he watched the three circle.

"Hey, you should be thanking Silph for these." Fuji told him. "Reckless as it was, they did all the long, hard work in building them; I just boosted them into Zords."

"You guys coming up?" Jessica called the others on their Morphers. "Or am I gonna have all the fun?"

"Let's do it." Ryan nodded and he and Allison jumped up into the Articuno Zord. Brent and Ginger took the Moltres Zord while Rick joined Jessica in the Zapdos Zord.

"You sure you should be out here already?" Rick asked.

"I'll be fine." Jessica glanced back at him. "I can drive one-handed."

"Heat Wave!" Brent called. The Moltres Zord fired a blast of superheat at Mewduo, scorching his body.

"I've had enough of you Rangers!" he roared, reaching out and dragging the Moltres Zord closer. Spinning around, they fired their jets and managed to break free as a brief surge of pink lightning crossed his body.

"Blizzard!" The Articuno Zord assaulted Mewduo with a powerful swirling snowstorm. Flying in, the Zapdos Zord began to spin.

"Drill Peck!" They slammed into Mewduo's chest and managed to knock him off his feet.

"Didn't these things combine?" Ginger asked.

"They sure did." Jessica nodded. "You guys ready?" Everyone quickly agreed.

"Legend Zords, combine!" They all called.

The Zapdos Zord's head left its body and its wings folded down under it, forming birdlike feet with gyros pointing down to keep it afloat while its body created the lower of half of a torso. The Articuno Zord's body shifted and widened into an upper torso and connected on top of the Zapdos Zord, wings stretching out to either side. Its head shifted down to the center of the chest, allowing a more humanoid face to rise up from its neck. The Moltres Zord also lost its head and the back of a humanoid head rose from its neck as it attached to the back, its wings folding back so that its jets were pointing down. The two pieces of the Megazord's head clicked together and the Zapdos and Moltres heads connected to either side of the chest next to the Articuno's.

"Legend Megazord, online!" the six Rangers called as they gathered in the cockpit.

"We'll tear you apart!" Mewduo reached out and tried to grab the Megazord with his powers. The hovering Megazord began to spin in place.

"Hurricane!" the Rangers called as they hurled a whirling vortex forward, throwing Mewduo through the air.

"Ice Beam!" Ryan ordered. As Mewduo landed, the Articuno head opened its beak and fired a stream of ice that froze his legs to the ground.

"Thunderbolt!" Jessica had the Zapdos head fire a bolt of lightning that struck him in the face as he tried to break free.

"Flamethrower!" At Brent's command, the Moltres head blasted Mewduo with its fire, melting the ice and driving him back. As his body sparked and tried to tear apart, Mewduo growled.

"We'll come back and destroy you yet!" he yelled, shrinking into a pink sphere and shooting into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Brent called. "Firing jets!" The Moltres Zord's wings blasted full-strength and the Legend Megazord took off into the sky, shooting out ahead of Mewduo.

"Wing Attack!" Ryan called. Drawing back its Articuno wings, the bot smacked Mewduo down, dissolving his sphere as he crashed to the ground. As he stood uneasily, they floated down in front of him.

"Full Power! Tri Attack!" the Rangers all called. All three birds' beaks opened and fired at once, blasting Mewduo with three elemental attacks as he roared in pain.

"You may have bested us." Mewduo growled as his body stretched apart and lightning flew from all over him. "But Mewtwovanni will prevail in the end!" Pitching forward, he hit the ground and burst apart, several explosions kicking up as he was destroyed.

"Yeah!" The Rangers all cheered and high-fived as the latest addition to their arsenal hovered victoriously.

* * *

 _Later, at Silph Co..._

"You guys are something else, you know that?" Silph's CEO sighed. "What do you mean I can't have the Tri-Flyers back?"

"They don't exist anymore." Ryan told him. "They're Zords now. And unfortunately, no normal person would be up to piloting them."

"I suppose we could just make more..." the CEO started.

"I wouldn't suggest it." Lt. Surge spoke up from where he stood against the wall, arms folded. "That thing took them all down like they were nothing. If it weren't for the Rangers, I wouldn't even be here right now."

"You'll just have to leave protecting the region to us." Brent said. "Trust me, we got it under control."

"All I want is for Team Rocket to be stopped as soon as possible." The CEO said.

"We all do." Allison agreed. "And we appreciate your willingness to help, but we'll call you if we need anything. It'll be safer for everyone that way." The CEO looked to Surge, who nodded.

"Don't let there be another Jet and Ace." he said.

"Alright." he said at last. "I suppose you're right."

"Thank you for understanding." Ryan nodded. "And thanks for providing the basis for our new Zords. Regardless of whether it was a mistake or not, it worked out alright in the end."

"Thanks for that." the CEO smiled slightly. "Hope they prove helpful to you."

"They already have." Ginger nodded.

As the Rangers and Surge left, the CEO sighed and glanced at a picture on his desk, showing himself with his wife and kid. As he stared at it, a black claw came piercing straight through his wife's face.

"How touching." The CEO leaped out of his seat as Persia appeared out of nowhere. "You want us stopped as soon as possible? Do you still feel my threat against your family looming over you?"

"You..." He glanced at the intercom.

"I wouldn't." Persia shook her head. "Even you call the Rangers back, I have plenty of lives left." She shook the picture on her claws. "Plenty of lives to kill them."

"What do you want?" Silph's boss growled. Persia tossed the picture aside.

"I don't much appreciate this help you've given the Rangers." she told him, leaning across his desk and grinning. "You've made new weapons for them. Now, I need you to make a weapon for me."

* * *

Next Time: There's a new Rocket Admin in town, and she's got a grudge to settle with Jessica. Who will emerge victorious? Find out next time in "The Rival Returns"

(A/N: It feels like it's been a while since we've had some serious Pokémon battling, and it's definitely been a hot minute since we've had new Zords enter the fray. I'm really happy with how the Legend Megazord turned out; I was struggling to turn the birds into a viable Megazord form until I came to the decision that it really didn't have to be fully humanoid; I could make it more birdlike. Hope you all like it as well. It's also why I needed the Fuji Files; that would seem like a ludicrously short time to pop out Zords if you didn't already know that the process is so simple once the shell has been made. As always, reviews are appreciated no matter what they contain; nothing gets me more excited than seeing a new one left. I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo, out!)


	36. Chapter 33-The Rival Returns

_At Team Rocket's base..._

"Why have you called us here, Persia?" Mewtwovanni demanded. Persia stood before him and Rhynix as she paced.

"So, it's been long enough since Jessica left. We can all agree she's not coming back, yes?" Persia asked.

"And what's your point?" Rhynix wanted to know.

"My point is that it's time we start looking for a replacement." Persia said. "We're down an Admin. We should be finding somebody to fill the position."

"I see..." Mewtwovanni frowned thoughtfully. "Do you have anybody in mind?"

"I do." Persia nodded and walked to the door, swinging it open and sticking her head out. "Come in!"

Walking into the room was a female Team Rocket Grunt. Dressed in the team's usual attire, she had short blonde hair and hazel eyes, folding her arms with a confident smile as she stood at attention.

"You remember Kim, right?" Persia asked.

"Jessica's old partner?" Mewtwovanni asked. "Interesting."

"Kim has been with us for many years now." Persia went on. "She is one of the most skilled Pokémon battlers among the grunts and her loyalty is unquestioned. And yes, her old position as Jessica's former partner makes her...uniquely equipped for our current battle."

"Mmm. Yes, I remember much of her talent." Mewtwovanni floated over in front of Kim. "Well? Are you willing to be mutated and promoted to the rank of Admin?"

"Of course, boss." Kim nodded. "It would be an honor."

"Well, before we go ahead with this, I want you to know one thing." He looked over at Persia. "Both of you. Petty revenge has not done us any favors so far. I will not be approving any more schemes of the sort. I know you both have problems with Jessica, but I will not have you throwing resources away trying to kill her alone."

"I assure you, boss, my revenge will not be that sort." Kim grinned. "I have a...different plan. Why kill her when I can destroy her spirit instead?"

"Mmm." Mewtwovanni frowned. "What did you have in mind?"

"All I need is the right mutation." Kim held up two Pokéballs. "Fortunately, I have just the things."

"Alright then." Mewtwovanni nodded. "Let's see what you've got."

Kim passed her Pokémon to Persia and she hooked them up to the Fuser as Kim took a seat and was strapped down. Kim gritted her teeth as the two Pokémons' DNA was fused into her body, refusing to scream in pain. Her skin turned craggy and purple like a Weezing and her head turned into a Weezing's with an Electrode's devious grin. Twin straps of red and white similar to an Electrode's shell appeared across her chest, each with three Pokéball-like bumps. A similar shell-like coating covered her hands as she stood up.

"Welcome to the Admin level, Kim." Persia grinned. "Or, what should we call you now?"

"Call me Rocket Admin Electreeza." Her hands sparked with power as she turned to face them. "Now, let me tell you just what plan I had in mind."

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together, Legend Megazord descends to join them)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _In the woods near Pallet Town..._

"Rhydon, Take Down!"

"Pinsir, Submission!"

Brent's Rhydon and Jessica's Pinsir charged towards each other. Rhydon lowered its head and slammed into the Bug Pokémon. As it did, Pinsir grabbed on and started to pummel it.

"Not much like your usual tactics." Brent remarked as the two watched.

"You have to know your Pokémon." Jessica told him. "Pinsir's not much for subtly. He's all power. Best I can do is toughen him up like this." She grinned. "And this. Guillotine!" Lifting Rhydon overhead, Pinsir clamped its horns around the larger Pokémon's neck, squeezing. After a moment, it released and hurled the defeated Rhydon aside.

"You never cease to amaze me." Brent laughed as he recalled Rhydon. Jessica shrugged.

"It's a good way to get past particularly defensive opponents." she told him. "Besides, I can't let my whole team be tricky. There's gotta be a powerhouse in there somewhere."

"You know, I really do want to see you take on Ryan sometime." Brent said as he raised another Pokéball. Jessica recalled Pinsir. "I haven't fought many people that I think could really beat him, but you are definitely up there."

"Thanks." Jessica sent out her Golbat while Brent sent out Blastoise. "But you'll have to wait for the tournament for that. I'm not giving him the chance to get a feel for me and my fighting style any more than he is me."

"Heh. Bit late for me on that front. Water Pulse!" Brent's Blastoise fired a pulsing blast of water from its cannons, knocking Golbat back. "We've been rivals too long." Shaking off the hit, Jessica's Golbat flew forward and behind Blastoise, latching on with a Leech Life. "You ever have a rival?"

"Yeah..." Jessica said with a frown. Blastoise spun and flung Golbat off of it, aiming and firing a Hydro Pump that the bat Pokémon narrowly dodged aside from. "I don't like to talk about her."

"Why?" Brent asked. "I guess she was with Team Rocket too..."

"Still is, as far as I'm aware." Jessica said. Golbat flew up in Blastoise's face and used Astonish, sending it flinching back. "I didn't talk to her much after I became Admin."

"Any reason?" Brent wondered.

"She wasn't the nicest person around." Jessica told him. Blastoise used Rain Dance and water poured down on the battle.

"Well, she must've meant something to you." Brent said. "If it was just that, you wouldn't be so bothered by talking about her."

"Brent, can we just focus on the battle?" Jessica asked as her Golbat dodged aside from another Hydro Pump. "I'm sure my past is all very fascinating to you, but I said I'd rather not talk about it."

"I have a better idea." The two Rangers turned at the voice to find Electreeza leaning against a tree nearby. "Instead of battling him, why don't you come battle me?"

"Just what we needed." Brent groaned as she stepped forward. "Another of Team Rocket's goons."

"I am no mere goon." Electreeza chuckled. "I am Electreeza, Admin and General of Team Rocket!"

"As I said, another..." Brent jumped back as Electreeza pointed a finger and fired a bolt of lightning at him.

"I am not interested in you, Blue Ranger." she laughed. "I'm here to see my old friend."

"Old friend?" Jessica asked.

"You don't recognize me?" Electreeza indicated her Electrode and Weezing bits. "Surely you recall somebody using these Pokémon." Jessica's eyes widened.

"Kim?" she asked. Electreeza laughed.

"You remember me. I'm flattered." she frowned. "Or I would be, if you hadn't abandoned me!"

"Kim, we weren't friends." Jessica told her. "We were partners made to work together, and you hated me."

"I did not hate you." Electreeza rolled her eyes. "I just wanted you to realize how awful you were being."

"Me?" Jessica asked. "Are you delusional?"

"Still the same as ever, I see." Electreeza stepped forward, lightning crackling around her hands. "Lets get this over with."

"Fine." Jessica held up her Morpher and Brent stepped foward to join her.

"I'll join you." he said. "You shouldn't have to deal with her alone."

"Thanks." Jessica nodded. "Now let's do it!"

"Poké Power, unleash!"  
"Blastoise!"

"Arbok!"

Drawing their weapons, the two Rangers leaped at Electreeza. The Admin ducked aside as Jessica swung her Arbok Staff before dodging aside from a blast of Brent's Blastoise Cannons. Charging her fist with lightning, she punched the Blue Ranger and sent him flying back.

Jessica leaped and swung her staff down, but Electreeza caught it with one hand and used it to hurl her aside. Holding out her hands, she fired two Shock Waves into the ground, traveling along it to explode at the Rangers' feet.

Rolling over near Brent, Jessica rose to her feet as he combined his weapons together, holding her Arbok Staff out beside them.

"Dual Soak: Acid Rain!" they called, firing a blast above Electreeza that formed a cloud, acidic water pouring down on her. Electreeza merely laughed.

"You'll have to try better than that." She held up a hand. "Thunder!" A bolt of lightning fired up through the cloud and came down between the two, blasting them to the ground.

"Guys, where are you?" Jessica called into her Morpher. "Brent and I are dealing with one of Team Rocket's monsters. Haven't you detected it?"

"Which one?" Fuji asked. "We're picking up six different mutations right now. The others are all already heading out to investigate." Electreeza laughed.

"Looking for your team?" she grinned. "Guess they're just too busy to help you when you need it." The two Rangers rose to their feet.

"Hydro Pump!" Brent fired his cannons and Electreeza dodged aside. Jessica pressed her Morpher.

"Power Booster!" Leaping, she spun her staff around so it was aimed point-first. "Poison Jab!" Drawing back a fist, Electreeza punched out and matched the attack, sending her flying back to land beside the Blue Ranger.

"You're not so impressive." Electreeza summoned a large bazooka-like weapon and rested it on her shoulder as she aimed at them. "Explosion Cannon, fire!" A sphere shaped like an Electrode blasted out, striking between the two Rangers and exploding. Both screamed as they were blasted, demorphing as they hit the ground.

As Electreeza laughed and walked towards them, Blastoise and Golbat stepped and flew in front of their trainers protectively.

"Perfect." Electreeza held out a hand and fired lightning at Blastoise, knocking him away. Golbat flew at her and she raised her other hand, its coating expanding into a Pokéball shape. "You're mine." Holding it up, a light fired forth, engulfing Golbat and pulling him in as Electreeza chuckled.

"What?" Jessica forced herself to her feet. "Let him go!"

"I don't think so." Electreeza shook her head. "This Golbat was a gift when you became Admin. Since you have left...he is not yours anymore."

"You can't have him!" Jessica snarled. "I won't let you!"

"Oh really?" Electreeza grinned. "Good. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow for one last battle." She waggled the Pokéball attachement on her hand. "A Pokémon battle, not like what we just did here. Come alone and prove yourself if you ever want your Golbat back. See you in Celadon!" Laughing, Electreeza turned and teleported away.

"Don't worry." Brent assured as Jessica stood staring at where she had been standing. "We won't let her get away with this." Jessica glanced back at him with a glare.

"No, I won't." she said, brushing him aside as she stepped past. "Kim's never beaten me in a Pokémon battle in her life, and this won't be any different."

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's base..._

"Most excellent." Persia clapped as Electreeza returned to base. "You've proven quite powerful."

"Indeed. But more importantly, I collected my prize." Reaching up, Electreeza grasped one of the Pokéball shapes crossing her and pulled it free, turning it into an actual Pokéball. "Do the same to this one. He will be my ace in the hole should things go...south."

"Of course." Persia took the Pokéball over to the wall and examined their collection. "I'll handle it. You should rest up. You've got a big day tomorrow, and even bigger to follow."

"Thank you." Kim nodded and walked out of the Fusion Room, passing Rhynix in the hallway.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rhynix wondered. Electreeza stopped and smiled.

"Of course, Rhynix." she said. "What's troubling you?"

"Why do you hate her so much?" Rhynix asked.

"What do you mean?" Electreeza frowned. "She betrayed the team. Don't you hate her?"

"Yes, but I take my loyalty as a source of pride. You don't do that any more than Persia does." Rhynix pointed out. Electreeza said nothing and started to walk away. "You know, all she wanted was a friend."

"Well, maybe she should've looked somewhere other than the person forced to work with her." Electreeza growled as she stopped. Rhynix shook his head.

"Where? Nobody else wanted anything to do with her. And you played along and acted like you cared, for a time." He stepped forward. "Really, when it comes down to you two, who betrayed who?"

"Watch it!" Electreeza snapped. "Or I'll zap your other eye out." Rhynix chuckled.

"You may be technically my equal in authority now, but don't think you'd get away with something like that." he told her. "My undying loyalty makes me closer to the boss than you or Persia could ever hope to be."

"Yeah." Electreeza reached up and flicked at his empty socket. "I can see that." As she turned to leave, Rhynix walked after, falling into step beside her.

"Different question." he said. "Why did Persia pick you?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Electreeza glared at him. "You don't think I'm qualified?"

"I think that Persia never tells us everything she's thinking." Rhynix said. "So I just want to know, what did she tell you? What do you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Electreeza held out a hand and pushed him back. "Now if you don't mind pissing off, I need some sleep for my battle tomorrow."

As Electreeza walked out of sight, Rhynix whistled and Mewtwovanni teleported in beside him.

"Well?" the Rocket boss asked.

"She knows something." Rhynix said. "I can tell. Persia has let her in on her little rebellion."

"And your thoughts?" Mewtwovanni questioned. Rhynix sighed.

"She's as sneaky as Persia, that's for certain, and judging by her fight today, quite powerful as well. They're too dangerous together. We can't let her continue on."

"We can't let on that we know." Mewtwovanni insisted. "I need Persia here within my grasp, not fleeing for her life. When my device is fully constructed, she will be the key to everything."

"I know." Rhynix nodded. "I have a different idea of how we can solve this. Just leave it to me; I'll take care of everything."

* * *

 _Shortly, near Fuji's Lab..._

"Come on out, guys." Jessica held out five Pokéballs and released her Arbok, Umbreon, Sandslash, Pinsir, and Lapras.

"So, what exactly happened?" Ryan asked. "She took your Golbat?"

"Yeah..." Jessica looked over her team. "She says she wants to battle me. For old times' sake, I guess."

"Where were you guys?" Brent asked. "We called for you, but nobody showed up."

"There were six mutations detected all over the Region." Ginger said. "We had to go investigate the others."

"And what did you find?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Ryan admitted. "We searched all over, but didn't find any sign of anything."

"Maybe it was a glitch?" Brent suggested.

"Awful coincidental one if so." Allison put in.

"Alright guys." Jessica said to her Pokémon. "We have a very important battle coming up. I need you all in top shape."

"You'll need more than that." The Rangers all whirled as Rhynix came walking towards them, striking fighting stances.

"What are you doing here?" Rick demanded. Rhynix raised his hands.

"I'm not here to fight." he said. "I came to talk to her." He nodded at Jessica.

"I think I've had enough of you guys today." Jessica growled. "Can't you just leave me alone to prepare in peace?"

"If you'll give me a moment, I will gladly." Rhynix said. "I just wanted to offer some advice."

"Rhynix, when have I ever needed your advice?" Jessica scoffed.

"Always." Rhynix told her. "You rarely listen to it, but you always need it. Now perhaps more than ever."

"What's your angle?" Ryan asked. "You're not offering anything out of the goodness of your heart."

"I have my reasons." Rhynix assured him. "Let's just say I have an...interest in Jessica winning this battle against Electreeza. And if you'll hear me out, I can explain just what her game is."

"Jess, maybe we should listen to him." Brent said after a moment. "Even if he's lying to us, which he probably is, maybe we can learn something from it."

"Fine." Jessica said. "What is this advice of yours?"

"Thank you, Blue Ranger." Rhynix nodded. "Jessica, you will need more power on your side if you plan on beating Electreeza. Your Pokémon are strong, but hers are stronger."

"I've always been able to beat her." Jessica said. "If she's anything like she used to be..."

"She's not." Rhynix shook his head. "Or rather, her team is not. Do not be fooled by their appearance. They are not normal Pokémon."

"Not normal?" Allison asked. "What do you mean?"

"They are mutations, just like me and her." Rhynix explained. "You've already ran into some of them today, even if you didn't notice." He smirked slightly. "You thought they were just wild Pokémon of the area, but they were Electreeza's agents, keeping you distracted with their presence."

"THAT'S why there were so many signals!" Ginger realized. "We were detecting her Pokémon."

"Exactly." Rhynix nodded. "And as you know, mutations are extremely hard for normal Pokémon to fight. Hers are not as a powerful as most, but it will be next to impossible to defeat a whole team of them with just regular Pokémon."

"So what do you suggest?" Jessica asked curtly. Rhynix stared at her.

"You have a more powerful tool at your disposal." he said. "All I suggest is that you use it." Turning, he started to walk away, but paused and looked back. "Oh, and Jessica? Remember that the other Rangers are always there for you. I know that's...weird for me to say, but I need to you to keep it in mind, especially when you're facing her."

"Well...thanks...I guess?" Ryan said tentatively.

"No need to thank me." Rhynix turned away fully. "I look forward to destroying you all someday." Stepping forward, he vanished.

"Any idea what he was talking about?" Rick asked.

"I think so." Jessica drew another Pokéball and held it up. "He talked about a more powerful tool. I think he was referring to this." Clicking it open, she released Zapdos into the air.

"Well that just SOUNDS like a trap." Brent said. "We've already seen that Electreeza can capture Pokémon. What's to stop her from taking Zapdos the second you bring it out?"

"I have to agree with Brent on this one." Ryan said. "That smells like trouble waiting to happen."

"Yeah..." Jessica recalled Zapdos. "You're probably right. Look, why don't you guys head home?" she said. "I'm gonna train by myself for a while."

"You sure you don't want some help?" Ryan asked.

"No. I appreciate it, but I think I can handle it. Just be on standby tomorrow." she told them. "If she tries anything, I'm going to need you all as backup."

"Right." Ginger nodded. "We'll be there, don't worry."

"Thanks." Jessica smiled in appreciation. As they left, she took another look at Zapdos's ball before releasing it once more. "Zapdos, I may need your help tomorrow. Are you willing?" The thunder bird nodded affirmative and landed in front of her other Pokémon "Alright then. Let's get busy."

* * *

 _The following day, in Celadon City..._

"You showed up." Electreeza laughed as Jessica approached her. "I half-thought you wouldn't, old friend."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jessica asked as she drew a Pokéball. "I know you only partnered with me because Giovanni ordered you to."

"Oh, is that why you stopped talking to me?" Electreeza frowned. "You found that out, huh?"

"Yeah, so why keep pretending you were my friend?" Jessica demanded.

"Believe it or not, Jessica, there was a time when I really did like you." Electreeza reached up and drew one of her Pokéballs off herself. "Not at first, and not once you started using your closeness to Giovanni to your advantage, but for a bit..."

"I didn't do that!" Jessica snapped. "I told you then and I'll tell you again, I had to work just as hard as anybody to reach the Admin position. Giovanni didn't do me any favors."

"If you really believe that, you're blinder than I thought." Electreeza rolled her eyes.

"You know what your problem is, Kim?" Jessica asked. "You've lied so much you don't even know the truth anymore. You lied about being my friend back then until your jealousy revealed how you really felt, and you're still doing it do this day."

"Believe what you want. I really don't care at this point." Electreeza held up her Pokéball. "Enough talk. Are you ready or not?"

"I'm ready, if you're sure you want to do this." Jessica raised her own. "Umbreon, go!"

"Go for it, Electrode!" Electreeza called. The two's Pokémon hit the ground facing each other. "Explosion!"

"Double Team!" At Jessica's command, her Umbreon created an illusory copy of itself. Electrode rolled forward as fast as it could, striking one of the Umbreon and detonating. Jessica's actual Umbreon walked forward unharmed. "Still starting with the same old tactics." Jessica said. "You really are the same as ever."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Electreeza grinned. As the smoke from the blast settled, Electrode came rolling out and slammed into Umbreon from behind.

"What!?" Jessica gasped. "That's not possible!"

"Explosion!" Electrode glowed and burst again, sending Umbreon flying defeated to Jessica's feet. Rolling free, Electrode returned to sit in front of its own as she laughed. "We've got a few new tricks up our sleeve, as you can see."

'It can explode without fainting?' Jessica recalled her Umbreon and drew another Pokéball. 'Rhynix said they were mutants, but I wasn't expecting something like this. How does it do that?'

"Sandslash, go!" Jessica's Sandslash emerged and swiped threateningly. "Sandstorm!"

"Sonicboom!" Electrode hurled a blast of sonic energy, Sandslash dodging away into the swirling sands.

"Defense Curl!" Jessica called. Sandslash started upping its defense as it avoided Electrode's attempts to Sonicboom it.

'That should give us enough protection against Explosion.' Jessica thought as Sandslash's defense maxed out. 'Now we can get in close.'

"Sandslash, Dig!" At her call, Sandslash burrowed under the ground and approached Electrode from below.

"Grab it when it gets close!" Electreeza yelled.

'Grab? How does an Electrode...' Sandslash's Dig struck before Jessica could figure it out, and it found something holding its arm in place.

"Now, Hydro Pump!" Electreeza ordered.

"What?" A blast of water struck Sandslash and sent him flying out. The Ground-type hit the ground in defeat and Jessica called him back.

"Bit of a waste of defense, wasn't it?" Electreeza laughed. "You're losing your edge."

Jessica stared at Electrode as it sat in a puddle of water from its last attack. She was trying to figure out just what kind of mutant it was.

'Hmm.' She glanced at her Pokéballs. 'Maybe...perhaps its just a shell. Maybe there's something else inside the Electrode, like a living Pokéball.' She examined her Pokémon. 'I've got to bring out Zapdos. My team is going down too fast. It's risky, but I've got to even the playing field.'

"Zapdos, go!" Jessica released the legendary into the air and lightning crackled around it as it screeched in challenge.

"Ah, I heard you caught Zapdos." Electreeza grinned. "Figures you'd resort to it. You know my team has become too powerful for you."

"Rain Dance!" Zapdos rose into the air and spread its wings, sending thunderclouds out over the field. "Thunder!"

"Counter it with your own!" Electreeza called. Electrode fired a blast of lightning up as Zapdos fired down, blocking most of the attack.

"Drill Peck!" Zapdos spun through the air as it descended.

"Explode when it gets close!" Electreeza called with a grin. As Zapdos got closer, Electrode began to glow.

"Detect!" Jessica called. Zapdos glowed and zoomed back up and out of range as Electrode detonated. "Now, Thunder before it recovers!" Zapdos fired a massive bolt down, striking in the aftermath of the explosion. As the smoke cleared, a Poliwhirl was revealed standing among bits of an Electrode shell, a few pieces still stuck to its body. Staggering, it toppled to the ground and exploded. "I see. It had a mutated version of Damp that let it explode without consequence."

"Impressive." Electreeza grinned. "You figured out Politrode's trick."

"So let me get this straight." Jessica said. "You act like I'm weak for using Zapdos, but you get to use these monsters?" Electreeza shrugged.

"Hey, you remember Giovanni's rule on Pokémon battles." She drew another Pokéball. "'Win, whatever it takes.' Go, Kingler! Water Pulse!"

"Keep your distance, Zapdos!" Jessica called as it dodged aside. "He can't do anything to you from afar. Thunder!" The bolt streaked down onto Kinger, but it shook it off like nothing.

"Nice try." Electreeza grinned. "You won't be taking him down like that. Why don't you come in close?" Kingler raised its giant claw and snapped it.

"We're not playing the Guillotine game." Jessica recalled Zapdos. "Lapras, go! Ice Beam!"

"Dig!" Electreeza called. Kingler vanished beneath the ground as the Ice Beam struck where it had been standing. Bursting out of the earth, it struck Lapras under the jaw. "Now, Stone Edge!"

"Hydro Pump, quick!" Before Kingler could strike, Lapras blasted it high into the air with a stream of water. "Perfect." Jessica swapped back to Zapdos. "Now, Drill Peck before he gets his balance back." Zapdos spun forward and slammed into Kingler, sending it flipping even more as it crashed back to the ground. Jessica caught a brief glimpse of what looked like Sandslash claws inside its pincer before it exploded.

"Fine. Onix!" Electreeza released the rock snake Pokémon. "Psychic!" Onix's eyes glowed and Zapdos squawked in surprise as it was telekinetically yanked around.

"Hit it with a Steel Wing!" Jessica called. Zapdos flew down as its wings turned silver, lashing out and striking Onix with its newly learned move. Cracks spread from the point of impact, revealing a Kadabra inside the Onix. "Now, Thunder!" The electric blast hit the Kadabra and it collapsed to the ground and exploded.

"That is it!" Electreeza snapped. "Machamp, go!"

"Drill Peck!" Jessica commanded.

"Bulk Up!" Machamp's muscles swelled as Zapdos struck and it was flung back.

"Thunder!" Zapdos fired lightning, but Machamp shook it off as it rose.

"Softboiled, then Bulk Up again!" Electreeza called. Machamp drew an egg out and swallowed it before growing again. "Now, Egg Bomb her!"

"What!?" Jessica dove aside as Machamp hurled an explosive egg directly at her. "Seriously!?"

"Should've stayed focused." Electreeza pointed to where Machamp had grabbed ahold of Zapdos. Pulling the bird down, it punched the ground and a Stone Edge spire burst out, slamming into Zapdos. Turning, it hurled the defeated Pokémon to Jessica's feet.

'That's not good.' Jessica recalled it. 'What is this thing?'

* * *

 _Elsewhere, on Cinnabar Island..._

"Persia!" The Team Rocket Admin turned along with her group of G-Spliced as the Green and Yellow Rangers arrived.

"Rangers." Persia extended her claws. "It's time to put an end to you." She fired lightning from her crystals that the Rangers dodged aside from.

"PIkachu Striker!" Allison drew her weapon. "Thunderbolt!" Persia snarled as the attack struck her square on. Leaping over the G-Spliced, the Yellow Ranger swung her weapon down and Persia raised her claws to block it.

"Venusaur Whip! Growth!" Ginger drew her whip and extended it, swinging and lashing G-Spliced to the ground. Several charged up and spat acid at her and she slid across the ground between them, wrapping her whip around their legs as she went and yanking them off their feet. Another slashed at her and she leaped back from it. "Power Whip!" Her weapon glowed as she snapped it into the minion, sending him crashing into his allies.

"Iron Tail!" Persia dodged aside from the strike and slashed out, sending Allison staggering to the side. Turning, she managed to block Persia's next slash. "Don't think we don't know what you're doing here. You're just trying to distract us!"

"Oh really?" Persia shoved her defense aside and slashed her back with a laugh. "Well, I guess it's working, isn't it?" As she slashed out again, Ginger's whip wrapped around her arm and dragged her aside.

"No way." the Green Ranger pulled and flipped her off her feet. "You are not holding us up."

"We'll see." Persia stood as her crystals started to glow. Both Rangers took aim at her as their weapons powered up.

"Thunder!"

"Solarbeam!"

Persia yelped as the two attacks struck her and blasted her back. Rolling to a stop, she pulled herself angrily up.

"Better run on home, kitty." Ginger called.

"No!" Persia snapped. "I'm not going anywhere!" She charged towards them.

"Your choice." The two Rangers held their weapons together. "Dual Destruction: Lightning Rod!" Two beams fired from the Striker and flew forward. A green one hit the ground at Persia's feet, causing wood to sprout until she was encased in a tree trunk that stretched high above. Meanwhile, a yellow beam flew into the sky, forming a massive bolt of lightning to channel down through the trunk into her body.

Toppling forward, Persia exploded wordlessly as the two Rangers high-fived.

"We better get to Celadon." Allison said. "No telling what they were up to while we were here." Ginger nodded and the two ran off to join their teammate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Vermillion..._

"Ah, you've made it." Rhynix took a step back from the small group of G-Spliced he was with as the Red, Blue, and Black Rangers showed up. Walking to a bench, he took a seat. "Better make this quick. Don't want to leave your friend hanging."

"You are so weird right now, you know that?" Brent asked. Rhynix shrugged.

"As I said, I have my reasons. G-Spliced, go for it." The foot soldiers raised their blades and charged.

"Charizard Saber! Wing Attack!" Ryan drew his weapon and slashed out, cutting several G-Spliced down with his first swing. Leaping up, he ran across the top of the group, slashing down as he went and sending them toppling to the ground behind him. Leaping off, he spun as his blade ignited. "Heat Wave!" Slashing out, the remaining G-Spliced facing him were burnt away.

"Golem Mace! Stone Edge!" Raising his weapon, Rick smashed down and a stone spire took out a group of G-Spliced charging at him. Dodging back from more, he swung out. "Rock Slide!" Stones flew from his weapon, crushing more to the ground.

"Blastoise Cannons! Water Pulse!" Several G-Spliced were blasted away by the aquatic blast from Brent's weapons. Leaping over more, he fired down repeatedly and took them out. As he landed, another group slashed at him, forcing him raise a Protect to block. Rick landed beside him as he leaped away from his own set and the two rolled aside as the two groups charged, crashing into each other. Rising, they joined their weapons.

"Dual Soak: Mudslide!" The energy from Rick's mace channeled through Brent's combined cannons and sent a spray of semi-liquid earth blasting out, taking out the remaining G-Spliced as they were buried under it. The three Rangers turned to Rhynix as he rose.

"Oh no, you've beaten me again." Rhynix said lazily. "I must retreat for now, but I'll be back." Turning, he teleported away.

"You know, I could get use to this." Rick said.

"Don't." Brent told him. "He'll be back to fighting us for real before you know it."

"Yeah." Ryan nodded. "But let's get to Celadon. Jess might need us." The others nodded and the three of them made for Celadon.

* * *

 _Back in Celadon..._

"Pinsir, go!" Jessica sent out her next Pokémon. "Brick Break!" Machamp roared in pain as Pinsir swung his arm out in a chop to its chest, knocking it back.

"Softboiled!" Machamp downed another egg. "Now Stone Edge the bug too!"

"Endure!" Jessica called. As Machamp leaped forward, Pinsir braced itself and took the Stone Edge head-on. "Now, Guillotine!" Reaching out, Pinsir lifted Machamp up and clamped its horns around it, squeezing until it was defeated before tossing it aside. Jessica noticed what looked to be a Chansey face peeking from its back as it landed and exploded.

"Raticate, go! Quick Attack!" A Raticate emerged from Electreeza's next Pokéball and shot forward.

"Brick Break it!" Jessica called. Pinsir swung its arm, but the attack passed straight through Raticate as if it wasn't there. The Quick Attack landed and Pinsir fell to the ground.

"Lapras, you're up!" Jessica recalled Pinsir and sent out Lapras. "Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge that!" Raticate leaped aside as the water blast struck the ground. "Hyper Fang!" Springing forward, Raticate's teeth glowed as it latched onto Lapras. As it was coming, Jessica caught a glimpse of Gastly eyes peeking out from inside it.

"Freeze it with Ice Beam!" Jessica called.

"Bite!" Before Lapras could fire, Raticate chomped down again, making it flinch. "Now, another Hyper Fang to finish!" The last attack sent Lapras collapsing in defeat.

'Damn it!' Jessica called Lapras back.

"One left." Electreeza laughed. "The odds don't look good for you." Jessica raised her last Pokéball.

'You were my first, Arbok.' she thought. 'You've always been my best friend. If anyone can do this, it's you.'

"Arbok, go! Coil!" Jessica's final Pokémon hit the ground and coiled up, increasing its stats.

"Shadow Ball!" Electreeza ordered. Raticate opened its mouth and spit a shadowy blast out.

"Dodge!" Arbok twisted aside as the attack sailed past. "Bite!" Slithering forward, it bit down on Raticate as it tried to jump back and away.

"Get it back!" Electreeza called. "Hyper Fang!"

"Bite the Gastly inside!" Jessica ordered. As Raticate opened its mouth to attack, Arbok shot forward and inside, clamping down on the Gastly within. As it went limp, Arbok twisted and hurled the Raticate mutant aside, letting it explode a safe distance. Electreeza merely chuckled.

"So, you've made it this far." she said, raising her final Pokéball. "And your reward? Come forth, Golembat!"

The creature released looked like a Golem, but oversized Golbat wings stretched from its shell and it had a Golbat's head peeking out. As it glared at her, Jessica's eyes widened in familiarity.

"Golbat, is that you!?" she called.

"Not anymore." Electreeza said as Golembat growled. "He is mine now. Air Cutter!" Arbok dodged aside as Golembat flapped its wings and sent a blast of air shooting towards it.

"Wrap it!" Jessica ordered. Arbok slithered around Golembat and tried to hold it steady. "Golbat, please! You have to snap out of this!"

"Yes, snap out of it." Electreeza agreed. Roaring, Golembat broke Arbok's hold and hurled it away. "Now, Earthquake!" Raising a foot, Golembat stomped down and Arbok hissed in pain as the shockwave struck it, flinging it to Jessica's feet.

"Face it, Jessica. You've lost." Electreeza laughed as Golembat stomped towards his former master.

"Golbat, come on! Don't you recognize me?" Jessica asked.

"I'm sure he does." Electreeza told her. "But he doesn't care. You see, that's how fragile your precious friendship is. It turns so easily."

As Golembat approached, Arbok rose up in front of Jessica. Shaking and barely able to stay up, it nonentheless hissed protectively. Golembat came to a stop.

"Still standing, huh?" Electreeza shrugged. "Golembat, finish it." Golembat made no motion to move. "Golembat?" The mutant was trying to move, but seemed stuck in place.

"Nice job, Arbok." Jessica said. "You paralyzed it with your Glare." She looked at the former Golbat sadly. "I guess we have no choice in this. Arbok, Bite."

"No you don't!" Electreeza's hand formed into a Pokéball as Arbok slid forward. Holding it out, a beam of light fired and struck Arbok, pulling it inside.

"NO!" Jessica started to run forward, but Golembat snapped out of its paralysis and swung at her, forcing her to dodge back. "Don't you dare take him!"

"Arbok must really care about you." Electreeza said as she looked at the ball on her hand. "And you clearly care about it." She snarled. "Well, we'll see just how deep its affection for you goes. We'll see if we can't change its views a bit."

"Kim, I swear..." Jessica growled. "I'm already at never forgive you. You don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I do." Electreeza told her. "Don't you see, Jessica? You are alone! Your Pokémon can't fight for you." She indicated Golembat and held up the ball Arbok was trapped in. "You can't rely on them, you couldn't rely on me or the rest of the team, and you can't rely on the other Rangers! Friendship is a lie!" she screamed. "There's nobody here for you, and there never will be!"

"Think again!" Electreeza turned in surprise as Ryan leaped and slashed down with his Charizard Saber. The attack sliced through the Pokéball on Electreeza's hand, sending a burst of light out to release Arbok back beside his owner. Ginger and Rick swung their weapons and smacked Electreeza back before Brent and Allison aimed theirs and blasted her away.

"Arbok, thank Arceus!" Jessica wrapped her Pokémon in a hug and it coiled around her. "I thought I'd lost you for a moment there!"

"Where did you come from?" Electreeza snarled as she rose to her feet. Golembat stomped over to stand in front of her. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Are you kidding?" Ginger scoffed as the five of them went over to stand with Jessica. "Jess needed us."

"That's right." Allison nodded. "We'll always be there for her."

"You can try to keep us away all you want." Rick said. "But it won't work."

"We'll fight through every time." Brent added.

"That's what friends are for." Ryan told her.

"You see, Kim?" Jessica recalled Arbok and put its ball away. "Do you understand yet? Friends don't let anything get in the way of being there. Whether its external distractions or their own feelings, they put it aside and support you. Not turn on you..." She looked at Golembat. "And certainly not turn others against you just to hurt you."

"...I've had enough." Electreeza snarled. "I'm going to come back, Jessica. You'll never be safe, you hear me!? I'll break you yet..." As she yelled, two green spheres descended over her and Golembat. "What...where did this come from?" Both of them grew until they were towering over the city.

"Looks like the battle isn't over yet." Ryan said. "You ready for this, Jess?"

"I'm ready." she nodded and raised her Morpher. "Poké Power, unleash! Arbok!" A sphere of purple toxin expanded from the Morpher and surrounded her, and when she burst free she was wearing a purple Ranger outfit with a Poison-type symbol on the chest. A helmet with an Arbok design formed to complete the transformation. "Legend Zords!" The Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres Zords arrived in the city and the Rangers leaped into them.

"Golembat, get them!" Electreeza ordered. Growling acknowledgement, Golembat flew into the air, forming stones around it and hurling a Rock Slide at them.

"Watch it!" Jessica called. The three Zords flew aside and avoided the attack as it crashed down.

"Ice Beam!" Ryan called. The Articuno Zord fired a stream that froze Golembat's wings, sending him falling to the ground. "Jess...are you sure you're okay with this?"

"No, I'm not." she said, choking up slightly. "But we don't have a choice." The three Zords flew at Golembat as it struggled to rise, blasting it with Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, and Ice Beam all at once. Golembat roared in pain and fell backwards, exploding. "Goodbye, Golbat." Jessica sniffed sadly, trying her best to avoid breaking down in the middle of the fight. "I'll never forget you."

"Are you gonna be alright?" Rick asked from behind her. Jessica nodded.

"Let's just finish this." she said. "Legend Zords, combine!"

The Zapdos Zord's head left its body and its wings folded down under it, forming birdlike feet with gyros pointing down to keep it afloat while its body created the lower of half of a torso. The Articuno Zord's body shifted and widened into an upper torso and connected on top of the Zapdos Zord, wings stretching out to either side. Its head shifted down to the center of the chest, allowing a more humanoid face to rise up from its neck. The Moltres Zord also lost its head and the back of a humanoid head rose from its neck as it attached to the back, its wings folding back so that its jets were pointing down. The two pieces of the Megazord's head clicked together and the Zapdos and Moltres heads connected to either side of the chest next to the Articuno's.

"Legend Megazord, online!" the Rangers called as they gathered in the cockpit.

"Fine, you want to fight? Then let's do it!" Electreeza opened her mouth and breathed out a cloud of Poison Gas at them.

"Hurricane!" the Rangers called. Spinning, the Legend Megazord blew the attack away and moved forward, striking Electreeza repeatedly with its Articuno wings.

"Wing Attack!" Wings glowing, the Megazord slashed out and sent Electreeza falling backwards.

"Flamethrower!" As the Admin stood, the Moltres head opened its beak and blasted her.

"That is it!" Electreeza roared. "I'm going to destroy all of you!" Holding up her hands, she summoned her weapon. "Explosion Cannon, fire!"

"Full Power!" The Rangers called as the explosive blasted towards them. All three heads on the Megazord's chest charged up. "Tri Attack!" Beams of fire, lightning, and ice blasted the Electrode explosive, pushing it back to explode against Electreeza as they struck. Her cannon hit the ground as she stumbled forward.

"What?" Electreeza gasped as lightning flared over her and small explosions blew from her body. "Impossible! I wasn't supposed...to fall!" Falling foward, she hit the ground and exploded before the Megazord. Jessica sighed tiredly.

"Goodbye to you too, Kim." she said. "You won't be missed."

* * *

 _The following day, at Pokémon Tower..._

Jessica knelt before a freshly made grave. Her Arbok, Umbreon, Sandslash, Pinsir, Lapras, and Zapdos all stood around her. Behind them were the other Rangers and their mentors, standing in silence.

Reaching out, Jessica rubbed the stone sadly. There was no real body to bury, but she'd had Golbat's Pokéball buried in place of one. He deserved to be memorialized in some manner.

"You know..." Jessica reached up and wiped her eyes as she talked. They were red from crying, but at this point she wasn't sure she had any more tears to shed. "Golbat was the youngest member of my team. I only got him just under two years ago when I became an Admin. But even still...he was one of the best."

"It doesn't take long for Pokémon to grow on you, does it?" Ryan said as he stepped forward to stand by his sister. Jessica smiled.

"You can say that again." she said. "He was as loyal as any of them, and he took to training like he was born for it. He fought harder than any Pokémon I've ever seen, like he was determined to prove himself the best." She smiled fondly. "He could've evolved into a Crobat long ago, but he didn't want to. I think he wanted to prove himself before he did. But, he already had. He just couldn't see it yet." She was wrong. She did have more tears to shed. "I'll miss you, Golbat." The rest of her Pokémon team moved closer. "We'll all keep fighting on, in your memory." Zapdos stepped forward and joined the rest of her Pokémon in comforting her.

"So, is he going to take Golbat's spot?" Brent asked.

"Nobody could do that." Jessica smiled slightly as Zapdos rubbed against her. "But he certainly seems to want to try. I suppose he is part of my team now."

"Why does he like you so much?" Ginger asked. "Just what did you do to protect him?"

"I don't know." Jessica said. "I just stood up to Mewduo, but...it seems almost like it's more than that, doesn't it?"

"Well, whatever the case." Ryan said. "He's here for you, just like we all are." Jessica smiled.

"Thank you, Ryan." She pulled him into a hug and the other Rangers stepped up to join. "Thank you all for that more than anything."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, on Cinnabar Island.._

Persia staggered to her feet, shaking ash off herself.

"A poor performance." Turning, she found Mewtwovanni standing behind her, shaking his head.

"Boss." Persia knelt. "My apologies. I was unable to keep the Rangers occupied for very long."

"Yes, I saw." Mewtwovanni said. "And because of that, Electreeza was destroyed."

"What?" Persia gaped. "But she said..."

"She said what?" Mewtwovanni cocked his head.

"She...she said her plan was foolproof." Persia muttered.

"Mmm. Even more troubling than that, you lost another life." Mewtwovanni shook his head. "You're just throwing them away now."

"Well, I've got them to spare." Persia said. "I'll throw away as many as I need to help us take down the Rangers."

"No, you won't." Mewtwovanni told her as he turned away. "You clearly don't see your lives' value, so I'll have to step in. You are forbidden from fighting the Rangers directly again. You may only create mutants to send against them at my direction. If I need to send somebody, I'll use Rhynix or Gengron."

"What?" Persia shook her head. "But, boss..." Mewtwovanni glanced back and glared.

"Do you have a problem with my orders, Persia?" he asked.

"No...of course not." Persia said. "I will do as you command."

"Good." Mewtwovanni nodded. "Now, let's get back to base. We have much to do."

* * *

Next Time: Red has been busy collecting badges, and only one remains. But little does he suspect, in going for it he's about to stumble right into Team Rocket's latest scheme. See it next time in "A Badge of Honor"

(A/N: This chapter ended up a bit longer than I thought. I'm gonna take a quick moment to list Kim/Electreeza's team and their typings, just for clarity. I couldn't get most of their names in the actual chapter since she was trying not to reveal too much about them to Jessica.

Politrode (Poliwhirl/Electrode)-Water/Electric

Kingslash (Kingler/Sandslash)-Water/Ground

Kadabrix (Onix/Kadabra)-Rock/Psychic

Machansey (Machamp/Chansey)-Fighting/Normal

Gasicate (Raticate/Gastly)-Normal/Ghost

Golembat (Golbat/Golem)-Rock/Flying

Anyway, it should be clear there's more to Jessica's story than we realize yet...but that's for another chapter down the line. I hope you all enjoyed, I look forward to seeing your thoughts, and I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo, out!)


	37. Chapter 34-A Badge of Honor

_At Team Rocket's base..._

Gengron lay in bed, tossing and turning. The ghostly flames around his head flickered and brightened as he grimaced in his sleep.

As with most nights lately, Gengron was lost in a nightmare. He found himself alone in a misty landscape, walking along through the darkness. Whispers of voices called out to him as he moved.

"Hello?" Gengron called. The voices replied, but he couldn't make out what was said. He tried to chase after the direction they seemed to be coming from. "Hello?" Skidding to a halt, he turned. They seemed to be coming from behind him now.

Gengron knew it was futile to try and find the voices. He tried it almost every night and not once had he gotten close to them. But he was determined to keep it up, because the little he could hear sounded identical to the voices of Machanine and Kabhora.

"Is that you guys?" Gengron called. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Another wave of whispers washed over him. He could make out words here and there, but none of it made any sense.

"...influence...turn to...side..." they whispered. "Not working..."

"What do you mean? What influence?" he called again. "Whose turning who to their side? What isn't working?"

"...create...mutant..." Gengron listened as hard as he could. "Try...over..."

"You want me to make a mutant?" he asked. "You know I'm not allowed to do that, right?"

Gengron stood waiting for more advice, but the voices offered nothing. He was still waiting when he woke up in the morning.

"What...?" Gengron sat up in bed, sweat sizzling on his skin under the flames of his head. He reached up and wiped his forehead as he thought about it.

'Create a monster...' Gengron frowned. 'Maybe they were trying to tell me what kind to use. Something that can influence and turn to our side...' Standing, he exited his room and headed for Mewtwovanni's as ideas began to form in his head.

"Boss?" Gengron knocked on the door. "Are you awake?" The door slid open and Mewtwovanni stood before him.

"Morning, Gengron." Mewtwovanni greeted. "What is it?"

"I had an idea." Gengron told him. "We've been trying to get rid of the Rangers, so we can take over Kanto...but what if we did it in reverse? What if we took over Kanto more subtly under their noses, and then worry about getting rid of them?"

"Hmm." Mewtwovanni scratched his chin. "It's an interesting thought. How would you go about this?"

"Allow me to make a mutant, boss." Gengron requested. "If you'll give me the chance, I believe I know how to pull it off." After a moment of thought, Mewtwovanni nodded.

"Alright. Nobody else has had any luck." he said. "You might as well try.'

"Thank you, boss." Gengron said. "I won't let you down." Turning, he headed for the Fusion Room, contemplating just what kind of creature he would need.

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fight off a collection of G-Spliced before firing Poké Blaster)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together, Legend Megazord descends to join them)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _Later that day, at Viridian Gym..._

"Thunderbolt!" Dragonair drew back and fired a blast of electricity, striking Red's Gyarados and knocking it back. The giant sea snake hit the floor in defeat.

"Gyarados, return." Red called Gyarados back and looked at his other Pokéballs, considering his options. This was a two Pokémon battle, so he only had one more to pick.

He glanced over at the Gym Leader. Red couldn't make out much of anything about this guy. He kept his Gym dark and stayed in the shadows, wrapped in a cloak that hid his features. And even though the guy out front had said the trainers of this Gym used Ground-types, he had opened with Dragonair, which was certainly not.

The one thing that stood out about him was his voice. It was like two people were speaking at once, their voices overlapping, and one of them sounded...inhuman. Red didn't want to say anything about it and be rude, but it was majorly unnerving.

"Aerodactyl, go!" Red sent out the most recent addition to his team. He'd been planning on using Venusaur as his second before the battle, but it wouldn't do much of anything to a Dragon-type. He'd have to switch it up. "Dragon Claw!"

Aerodactyl's claws glowed with draconic energy as it swooped forward and slashed out, striking Dragonair and making it reel back.

"Thunder Wave!" The Gym Leader called.

"Bite, then get some distance!" Red commanded. Aerodactyl clamped its jaws down on Dragonair and made it flinch before swooping back. "Now, Rock Slide!"

"Dodge it!" Dragonair slithered aside as the stones crashed down where it had been. "Thunderbolt!"

"Watch out!" Aerodactyl twisted aside and narrowly avoided the attack as it streaked past. "Keep away and hit it with another Rock Slide!"

As Aerodactyl hurled stones down on Dragonair, it began to glow. Red watched as its body sprouted wings and it rose into the air, the glow fading to reveal a Dragonite.

"Excellent." the Gym Leader chuckled. "Now, fly up and strike it with a Surf!"

Aerodactly was unable to get away quick enough as Dragonite soared up and created a wall of water around itself, bringing it crashing down on the fossil Pokémon. Red sighed as Aerodactyl washed to his feet, defeated.

"Guess I need to get stronger." Red said as he recalled it. "Good battle, though."

"Indeed." the Gym Leader said. "You put up a solid fight. I hope to see you again one day."

"Oh, you will." Red grinned. "I'm going to train up some more, and then I'll be back!" Turning, he walked towards the front of the Gym.

As Red left, Mewtwovanni lowered his cloak and stepped forward out of the shadows to stand beside Dragonite. Looking at his newly evolved Pokémon, he grinned.

"I knew keeping ahold of this position was a good idea." Mewtwovanni laughed to himself as he recalled it back. "Now that you've reached your final stage, I can really use you."

Reaching out, he pressed a button that signaled the Gym was going to close up for the rest of the day. After the trainers in it vacated the premises, he telekinetically locked the door and teleported away.

* * *

 _Shortly, at the R &R Café..._

"Ryan?" The Red Ranger looked over from where he was serving customers as Dr. Fuji came walking in the door. "Can I speak to you, Brent, and Jessica for a moment?"

"Yeah. Give me a sec." Ryan finished setting down the table's order and waved for Jessica and Brent to join him as they walked over to Fuji's booth and took a seat.

"What's up?" Brent asked. "I didn't expect to see you out of the lab until the old Zords were up and running again."

"They're nearly there." Fuji told them. "But I have a different project as well. I'm going to need your Morphers and the legendary birds, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Ryan pulled off his Morpher. "But what if Team Rocket attacks?"

"I guess the other three will have to hold them off as best they can." Fuji said. "But this shouldn't take long. I should have them back to you later today." Brent and Jessica handed over theirs and Fuji stood up, putting them in his bag. The three pulled out their Pokéballs containing Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres and handed them over as well.

"Any hint as to what you're working on?" Jessica asked.

"You'll see." Fuji grinned. "Trust me, it'll come in handy." As he turned and left, a familiar face entered.

"Hey, Red!" Ryan waved and the trainer turned to face them. Grinning, he ran over and took a seat.

"Hey." Red sat his bag down on the floor. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Brent nodded. "How goes the journey?"

"Seven badges down." Red said proudly. "Just Viridian to go. He beat me once, but I'll get strong enough to take him soon enough."

"That was a tough one." Ryan nodded. "It was the last one I got too."

"Same." Brent agreed. "You didn't happen to see what the Gym Leader looked like, did you?"

"Nope." Red shook his head. "He was hidden in the shadows the whole time. Has he always done that?"

"Yeah." Jessica nodded. "He was like that when I was there. Never said a word either."

"He said some stuff to me." Ryan said. Brent nodded in agreement. "But yeah, he does keep himself out of sight even when he's fighting."

"And his Gym is closed far more often than any of the others." Brent added. "I've always wondered just who he is and why he keeps himself so hidden."

"And that voice." Red shook his head. "Creepy, isn't it?"

"Voice?" Ryan frowned. "What about his voice? It seemed pretty normal when I faced him."

"It's got this...I don't really know how to describe it." Red said. "It's like he has two voices talking at once. One of them far deeper and way creepier than the other."

"Two voices?" Jessica paled. "You're sure?"

"Yeah." Red nodded. "Why?"

"Nothing." Jessica stood up. "I should get back to work before Joe starts freaking out on us again." As she left, Red looked after her.

"What's up with her?" he asked. Ryan and Brent glanced at each other.

"it's nothing." Ryan said. "My sister just has a lot on her mind."

"You have a sister?" Red blinked. "I didn't realize."

"Oh yeah." Ryan grinned. "From what I hear, she might be as good at battling as me."

"Maybe." Brent shrugged. "She's certainly as hard for me to beat as you, that's for sure."

"You haven't battled her?" Red asked Ryan. Ryan shook his head.

"Nope. She's saving it for the tournament." he explained. "Hey, if you get your last badge in time, maybe we'll be seeing you there too."

"Oh, you can bet on that." Red grinned. "I'm improving fast. I'll get that last badge and be there, you wait and see." He stood up. "As a matter of fact, I need to get back to training. I just stopped in to grab some food for the road."

"You bet." Ryan stood up as well. "Just tell me what you're looking for."

As the two walked away, Jessica passed by the table and leaned in.

"We need to have a team meeting later." She told Brent. "It's very important."

"I'm presuming it has to do with the Viridian Gym Leader?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded. "I'll explain then. But it's not good news."

* * *

 _Later, just off of Route 1..._

As Red was traveling through the woods, looking for a good place to train, something caught his eye. Looking over, he found a strange flower growing out of the ground. It had seven petals, each a different color, forming a complete rainbow around it.

"Huh?" Red walked over and knelt beside it. "Strange. Never seen something like that before."

He found himself strangely transfixed by the flower. It was almost mesmerizing to examine the colors and follow them on their path. He couldn't bring himself to stand up and leave it.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take it with me." he decided. Reaching out, he plucked it and attached it to his hat. As he stood and resumed his search, the flower's center was replaced by a mini Exeggutor head.

From behind a nearby tree, a face peeked out. The mutant's head was shaped like a single Exeggutor egg, but it had the coloration of a Vileplume's body. Its body was a more humanoid Exeggutor's, with small Vileplume like flowers growing all over it. Its right hand had several tiny Exeggutor eggs growing on it while its left held a Vileplume flower-shaped shield.

"Perfect." the mutant chuckled to himself. "More and more people are finding my little creations. Soon, they will all be ours." Turning, he plucked an egg off his hand and hurled it into the air, where it burst open. Tiny spores flew out and were caught on the wind, being scattered for miles around. Wherever one touched down, a similar rainbow flower started to grow.

Laughing, he turned and teleported, reappearing in Team Rocket's base.

"Gengron, I'm back to report." He found himself standing near Persia, who turned to stare at him. "Oh, sorry. You're not him."

"Who are you?" Persia demanded.

"I am Vilebloom." He bowed. "I was created by Gengron to help conquer the region."

"Gengron is not allowed to make monsters." Persia growled.

"That's where you're wrong." Gengron walked in on them. "I was given special permission by the boss to make this one."

"Indeed." Mewtwovanni appeared to join the group. "And what exactly does he do?"

"Vilebloom is spreading his flowers across the region." Gengron explained. "Each psychically compels the first person who sees it to pick and wear it, and once they do it will begin influencing their mind, bringing out those darker, dishonest thoughts they've never paid much mind to." He grinned. "Slowly but surely, they will all come to our cause."

"Excellent work, Gengron." Mewtwovanni turned to Vilebloom. "Continue with your mission. I want every last person in Kanto to be wearing one of your flowers."

"As you command." Vilebloom turned and vanished away to spread more spores. Mewtwovanni turned to Gengron with a smile.

"You've done well for your first attempt." Gengron nodded in appreciation. "Well enough, in fact, that I think I shall promote you to Admin."

"What!?" Persia gaped. "But he's so...new to the team. We have so many others who have much more..." Mewtwovanni glared at her.

"Are you questioning my choices, Persia?" he asked.

"...of course not, boss." Persia muttered. "Whatever you say."

"Thank you, boss." Gengron nodded. "It's my honor to take up this position."

"Yes." Mewtwovanni glanced at Persia before holding up a Pokéball. "Now, I have research to do and plans to make. You monitor Vilebloom's quest and make sure he is successful."

"I'm on it." Gengron smirked at Persia as she snarled at him. "I will not fail you."

* * *

 _Soon, in Viridian..._

Brent approached the Gym with a sense of unease. Jessica had seemed majorly shaken by whatever she had realized about the leader here, and he could only assume it was something Team Rocket related. Since she and Ryan would be working for a while, he figured he might as well do a little investigating of his own.

Reaching out, he found the door to be locked. After a quick glance around, he pulled a Pokéball and released his Ditto.

"Think you can get me in?" he asked. Ditto nodded and oozed into the keyhole, feeling out its shape before pulling out and transforming into a key. Brent used it to unlock the door and Ditto returned to normal, sliding up onto his shoulder.

Brent quietly closed the door behind him before making his way to the back. He remembered the layout of the place from his own visit here and quickly found himself at the door to the Gym's back office. Opening it, he entered and glanced around.

The place was much more barren than he expected. It looked almost unused. There were a couple filing cabinets and a desk, but no personalization, no pictures or anything of the sort. He slid open a file cabinet and found it empty.

'Huh." Brent frowned. 'Guess the guy doesn't do much paperwork.'

Walking over to the desk, he sat down and slid open a draw. All that he found inside was a collection of Earth Badges. Closing it, he opened another and blinked.

'Hello?' He pulled out a picture and examined it. It showed a man in a business suit with a young girl sitting on his lap. Brent narrowed his eyes. The girl looked an awful lot like a much younger Jessica. 'This can't be good.'

The room rumbled and Brent glanced up in surprise. After a moment, the shaking stopped and the sound of charging energy picked up outside. Brent frowned and stood up, sticking the picture in his bag as part of the wall was blown away. He caught a glimpse of a Gyarados head backing up.

As Brent watched, Red came marching into the room. He stopped in surprise.

"Brent? What are you doing in here?" Red demanded.

"I could ask the same." Brent told him. "You just came busting in through the wall out of nowhere."

"I came to collect what's mine." Red stomped over to the desk and yanked its drawers open, looking through them until he found the one with the badges. Pulling an Earth Badge out, he added it to his case.

"Are you...stealing that?" Brent asked.

"I was cheated." Red told him. "He did not use the Pokémon I was told he would. I would've beat him if I had known what was coming."

"Even if that was true, it doesn't make what you're doing okay." Brent told him. Red said nothing and turned to leave. "Hey, I can't just let you leave with that!"

As Brent reached for Red's arm, he whirled and held up a Pokéball, releasing his Venusaur into the room.

"Sleep Powder!" As green dust blew from Venusaur's flower, Brent's Ditto leaped from his shoulder, transforming into a gas mask as he fitted over his face. Red recalled Venusaur and leaped out through the hole in the wall, Brent pursuing and catching his Ditto as it fell asleep and dropped off of him.

"Raichu, Thunder Wave!" Brent sent out another Pokémon as Red released Aerodactly and hopped onto its back.

"Get us up!" Red ordered. Aerodactly took to the air, dodging away from the electric attack as it rose.

"Red, this isn't the way!" Brent yelled up at him. Red grinned down.

"Course it is." he said. "It's worked out fine. See you at the tournament!" Aerodactyl spun and started to fly away. As it did, Brent caught a brief glimpse of a tiny face on the side of Red's hat smirking down at him.

"What the...?" Brent recalled Raichu and sent out Rapidash. "We've gotta get after him!" he said.

Before he could hop on the Pokémon's back, Gengron and Rhynix appeared nearby.

"Blue Ranger!" Gengron called. Brent growled.

"What do you guys want?" he demanded. "I'm kinda busy right now."

"Oh, nothing much." Gengron laughed, drawing a ball of flame from his head. "We just came to destroy you!" He hurled the blast and Brent rolled aside, glancing at Red quickly vanishing into the distance.

"Rapidash, Fire Spin!" he called. Rapidash fired a blaze of flames from its body, forming a tornado of fire around the group. Rhynix came charging out, heading straight for him.

Brent dodged aside as Rhynix punched out at him before leaping aside as the Admin turned and smashed his fist down, narrowly avoiding getting crushed. Before he could do anything more, Rhynix drew back and struck him with his other hand, sending him rolling across the ground. Rapidash leaped at Rhynix from behind and he grabbed ahold of it and hurled it over near its owner.

As Rhynix marched forward, a whip wrapped around him.

Ginger pulled as she leaped forward, slamming a kick into Rhynix as she passed and flipping to land on her feet. He stumbled back slightly as she landed beside Brent.

"Ow." the Green Ranger rubbed her leg. "That guy is like kicking a brick wall, I swear." The Black and Yellow Rangers joined them.

"You gonna morph and help?" Rick asked as he drew his Golem Mace. Gengron joined Rhynix as they faced the team.

"Can't." Brent told them. "Fuji's working on something with my Morpher. Ryan and Jess's too."

"Then you better get to safety." Allison told him.

"Yeah." Ginger nodded. "We'll take care of them."

"Thanks." Brent stepped back and jumped up onto Rapidash. "Be careful."

"Sure." Ginger nodded. Brent looked in the direction Red had been heading and couldn't see anything. He was gone.

As Brent left, he thought back to the Red he had met. He didn't seem like the type to give up and resort to thievery. He always seemed to be looking forward to his next battle, even when he lost. He recalled the...whatever it was he had seen on Red when he left.

"Something is off here." Brent growled. "And I'm going to find out what."

* * *

 _Soon, at the R &R Café..._

"Ryan, Jess!" Brent threw open the door and called to his two friends. "I need you guys' help."

"What's going on?" Ryan and his sister came running over.

"I'll explain on the way." Brent told them. "Right now, we need to..."

"Hold on a moment." Joe stepped towards them. "You guys can't just run off on me again."

"Sorry, Joe." Ryan cringed. "We'll make it up to you, I swear." Joe sighed.

"Fine. I'll hold down the fort alone, as usual." he grumbled.

"Thanks, Joe. We're lucky to have you." Ryan nodded in thanks as the two followed Brent out the door. "Now, what's the emergency?"

"Red just stole a Badge from Viridian Gym." Brent told them. "But I don't think he's fully in control of himself."

"Team Rocket?" Ryan asked.

"Probably." Brent shrugged. "They did show up right as he was leaving. But we need to get to the Pokémon League right away, before he can get there and certify that he has all the badges."

"Right." Ryan released his Charizard and climbed on its back. "Then let's get moving." Jessica climbed on behind him and Brent sent out his Ditto, which transformed into a second Charizard. The two Pokémon took off into the air, flying for their destination as fast as possible.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Viridian..._

Rick swung his Golem Mace against Rhynix's back, but he shrugged off the blow, spinning and smacking the Black Ranger away. Catching Ginger's whip as she snapped it at him, he twisted and hurled her aside as well.

Meanwhile, Gengron went intangible as Allison swung an Iron Tail at him, phasing through both her weapon and her. Forming a ball of flame, he blasted the Yellow Ranger from behind, sending her stumbling forward.

"Double Team!" As she turned, Allison multiplied into three, all of them aiming her Pikachu Striker. "Thunder Wave!" Gengron was struck and frozen in place by the attack.

"Rock Blast!" Rhynix formed his cannon and fired, blasting the Black and Green Rangers back. Both of them groaned as they hit the ground and tried to pull themselves back up.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves." Rick growled.

"He's tough." Ginger admitted. "But we have to stop him."

As the two stood, they joined their weapons together, Ginger's whip wrapping around his mace.

"Dual Growth: Fertilizer!" they called. Rick slammed his mace down and a wave of energy coursed out from it, darkening the ground under Rhynix's feet. From the enhanced soil, vines sprouted rapid-fire, binding and engulfing him as he struggled to get free.

"Growth!" Separating their weapons, Ginger extended her whip. "Power Whip!" As it glowed with power, she lashed out, striking the bound Rhynix and making him roar in pain as he was flung back.

"Thunder!" Allison held up her weapon and fired a bolt of lightning into the air to come down on Gengron's head, blasting him back to land beside Rhynix.

"We must retreat, for now." Rhynix said as he helped Gengron to his feet. "But your victory is only temporary, Rangers!" Turning, the two of them teleported away.

"Well, that was tiring." Ginger gasped as the three of them gathered. Their Morphers beeped and they held them up.

"Rangers, we've got a problem." Fuji told them.

"Let me guess." Rick sighed. "They were just a distraction?"

"It would seem so." Fuji agreed. "People all over the region are going mad, robbing and assaulting each other. It's like everyone's lost their sense of self-control." He clicked a few keys. "I've picked up another strand of mutated DNA in Fuschia City. It could be the source of all this. You guys had better check it out."

"Will do." Allison nodded. "Any chance the others can join us?"

"Soon." Fuji said. "I'm just about finished with a little upgrade for them. They should be right behind you."

"Right." Hanging up, the three Rangers teleported to Fuschia and the signature Fuji detected. As they appeared, they found Vilebloom drawing back to hurl one of his eggs into the air.

"Hey!" Allison called. Vilebloom spun around to face them. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Ah, Rangers." Vilebloom casually discarded the egg and raised his shield. "I wondered if you'd show up at some point. You won't stop me from subjugating this region in the name of Team Rocket!"

"We'll see about that." Rick raised his mace. "Rock Slide!"

"Spore Shield!" Vilebloom's shield expanded to larger than his body, blocking the attack. Shrinking back, its center began to glow. "Energy Ball!" A glowing sphere of green energy fired out, blasting the Black Ranger and sending him flying to the ground, demorphing.

"Thunder Wave!" Allison aimed her weapon and fired, but Vilebloom blocked the attack. Leaping forward, he swung his shield out and smacked the Yellow Ranger aside.

"Razor Leaf!" Vilebloom dodged aside as Ginger snapped her whip, sending a flurry of sharpened leaves past his head.

"Psychic!" As he thrust out his shield, a pulse of psychic power sent the Green Ranger flying back. Allison leaped over beside her.

"Dual Destruction: Lightning Rod!" The two held their weapons together and fired their combination attack, but Vilebloom swung his shield and smacked the beams back at them. The green struck the ground at their feet and the two found themselves trapped in a tree trunk.

"Sludge Bomb!" Vileboom's shield fired a blast of explosive slime, striking the two trapped Rangers and blasting them free. Both demorphed as they hit the ground. "I did it!" Vilebloom laughed as the three Rangers struggled to their feet. "I defeated the Rangers!" He held out his shield as it began charged up another Energy Ball, firing as the Rangers dove to the side.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, at the Pokémon League..._

Red stood outside, ready to enter. He looked down at his badge case and the eight badges within.

"At last." Red sighed. "I've finally made it here."

Before he could walk forward, one of his Pokéballs shook. Red frowned and started to ignore it, but it wobbled at his waist insistently. Sighing, he pulled it off and released the Pokémon within.

"What is it, Poliwrath?" he asked. Poliwrath crossed its arms and pointed at his badge case.

"Poli." It's voice carried an accusatory tone in it.

"Hey, we would've won it fair and square." Red told him. "If it wasn't for the Dragonair and then Dragonite out of nowhere..."

"Wrath!" Poliwrath shook its head and pointed past him. "Poli!"

"You want me to return it?" Poliwrath nodded confirmation. Red looked down at his badge case and considered. "Maybe..." His eyes narrowed. "No. We've come this far. It's too late for second thoughts now."

Poliwrath sighed and sat down on the ground, keeping its arms folded and glaring as it blocked the path forward.

"C'mon, Poliwrath, we gotta go." Red insisted. Poliwrath sat firm. Red raised his Pokéball and Poliwrath swung his arm, smacking it out of Red's hand. "Hey!" Red glared. "What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this."

"He can tell that something is off about you." Red turned as two Charizard descened from the sky and Ryan, Brent, and Jessica hopped off of them. One shrank down into a Ditto as the group stepped forward.

"What are you guys doing here?" Red asked.

"Coming to see you." Ryan said. "Hopefully to talk you out of making a major mistake."

Brent examined the flower attached to Red. The Exeggutor face on it glanced at him sideways and grinned.

"You see?" Brent whispered to Jessica.

"I see it." she nodded. "That's definitely not natural."

"Look, Ryan, I won this badge." Red insisted. "Or at least, I would've..."

"You think being caught off guard somehow renders your loss unfair?" Ryan demanded. "Come on, Red. I'm sure you've been surprised by your opponents' abilities before today. Did you blame your losses on them all the time?"

"Well..." Red started.

"Yeah." Brent put in. "Like when we fought, you were completely unprepared for my power. But you didn't beat yourself up about it then. You accepted it and moved on, determined to get stronger."

"This is different!" Red insisted.

"No, it isn't." Brent shook his head. "The only thing different right now is you."

"Trust me Red, you don't want to go down this road." Jessica told him. "You've heard of Team Rocket, right?"

"Of course I have." Red said. "What does that have to do with...?"

"Well, this is the kind of thing they would do." she said. "And I know that better than anyone, because I used to be part of them."

"What?" Red blinked at her.

"It's true." Ryan nodded. "She was with them for years."

"I saw the error of my ways." Jessica said. "But I kept pushing it aside, ignoring the consequences of what I was doing. I was just lucky to find the right people to pull me out of it eventually, make me not only see the light, but pay attention to it."

"This isn't you, Red." Brent said. "I don't know everything about you, but one thing I do know from every interaction we've had is that you don't give up and look to take the easy way out."

"I..." Red clutched his head as if it was in pain. "I can't deal with this right now. I've gotta go." As he turned, Red waved and his Charizard flew over, landing behind Red's Poliwrath and further blocking the way.

"I don't think so." Ryan shook his head. "If you want a shot at me and my title, you're going to do it the right way. I refuse to let a thief even be an option for Champion."

"Right." Brent and Jessica released their Blastoise and Arbok and they too moved to stand in his way. "None of us want that. We want the real you to be in the tournament, not whatever you are now."

"Poliwrath, get them out of the way." Red said, continuing to clutch at his head. "I need to get through, NOW!"

"Poli." Poliwrath shook its head and stood beside the others.

"Come on, Poliwrath!" Red said. "We've been together for years. You can't do this to me now!"

"He's doing what's best for you." Ryan said. "We all are."

"He won't obey you." Jessica said. "Because he knows it's not you giving him this order. Your other Pokémon may not recognize the difference fully, but he does."

"Poli." Poliwrath stepped forward and put a hand on Red's shoulder, looking at him and pleading with its eyes.

"If you won't turn back for us, do it for somebody who's known you far longer." Brent said. "Poliwrath doesn't want you to walk this trail anymore than we do."

Yelling, Red fell to his knees. The flower on his hat opened its mouth and let out an even louder wail as it turned grey and dissolved into ash.

"Red?" Brent asked tentatively. Poliwrath leaned down to look closer.

"You're right. You're all right." Red stood, looking horrified at himself. "What have I been thinking? Why did I even think this made sense?" He looked down at his full badge case in disgust. "I was supposed to be training today, not...I gotta get this back right away." He looked at the trio in shame. "Sorry, guys."

"Hey, it's alright." Jessica smiled. "We understand."

"It's not an easy journey." Ryan nodded. "But you've realized what you need to do. You're good to go."

"Yeah." Brent agreed. "You've returned to your true self. And we know in time you'll come out on top, the right way."

"Thanks." Red nodded sadly as Poliwrath hugged him. "C'mon Poliwrath, let's return this badge and get back to training."

As Red left on his way back to Viridian, the three sighed.

"Well, that was a close call." Ryan said. "We almost lost a great trainer to Team Rocket's schemes."

"Yeah..." Brent glanced at Jessica. "And speaking of great trainers and Team Rocket..."

"Hey, guys!" The group looked up to find Bill descending on a Pidgeot. Landing nearby, he hopped off and ran over towards them. "Where have you guys been? I've been looking all over!"

"We had some business to take care of." Brent told him. "What's going on?"

"You need these." He held out their Morphers. "The others need your help in Fuschia right now!"

"We're on it." Ryan nodded. He looked closer at his Morpher. "What is this?" Attached to the top of the type symbol was a small blue chip. Brent and Jessica looked at their Morphers and found they had a red and yellow version, respectively.

"Fuji's upgrade." Bill grinned. "It'll let you call on more powerful weapons. But seriously, get to Fuschia, NOW!"

"Right." Brent slapped his Morpher on and the others did the same. "Let's do this!"

* * *

 _Soon, in Fuschia City..._

Vilebloom dodged aside as Ginger swung a kick at him, using his shield to knock her back. As Allison and Rick struck at him from behind, he leaped up and above the group, holding his shield down.

"Stun Spore!" A cloud of yellow dust fired from his shield, covering the three Rangers and paralyzing them in place. Landing, Vilebloom laughed. "You Rangers have certainly put up a valiant fight, but it's over now."

As Vilebloom started to raise his shield and prepare an attack, the sound of new arrivals caught his attention. Turning, his shield expanded in time to block a Sludge, Flamethrower, and Water Pulse flying at him.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Ryan said as he and the others held their weapons ready.

"You're the one who's been corrupting people, aren't you?" Brent asked. "We can't let that slide." Vilebloom laughed.

"You think you can stop me?" He held up his shield as a Sludge Bomb formed. "I've beaten three Rangers once today and I'll do it again!" The trio narrowly dodged away from the explosion as he fired at them.

"Careful, guys." Rick called from where he was stuck. "He's a tough one."

"In that case, we better break out the new gear." Ryan nodded at Jessica's suggestion and the three held up their hands as their old weapons vanished and three new ones appeared.

"Articuno Fan!" Ryan held up a handheld fan with an Articuno wing design, a small swirl of snow blowing around it.

"Zapdos Drill!" Jessica had a handheld drill with a Zapdos head design, lightning sparking around it as spun.

"Moltres Axe!" Brent twirled a long-handled double-headed axe, its head shaped like Moltres's body and wings and leaving a trail of fire behind it.

"Bring it!" Vilebloom held out his shield. "Stun Spore!"

"Gust!" Swinging his Articuno Fan, Ryan sent a swirl of wind to blow the attack away before it could hit them. Leaping forward, he drew back again. "Blizzard!" Another swing sent a blast of snow and freezing air to blow around Vilebloom, knocking him back.

Jessica leaped forward and stabbed out with her Zapdos Drill, Vilebloom standing and blocking with his shield.

"Discharge!" Electricity flared from the Zapdos Drill, passing around the shield and striking Vilebloom's body. As he staggered, Brent's axe ignited in flames and he charged at him.

"Fire Spin!" Spinning, Brent circled around Vilebloom, slashing him from multiple angles. Letting up, he drew back his axe as it started to glow. "Sky Attack!"

"Drill Peck!" Together, Brent and Jessica struck Vilebloom and sent him flying with a yell of pain. As he crashed to the ground, Ryan joined them.

"Let's put em together." he suggested.

The head of Brent's Moltres Axe extended outward, turning the whole thing into an enormous bow. A shaft extended from the back of Jessica's Zapdos Drill and Ryan connected his Articuno Fan to the end, turning it into an oversized arrow that they loaded onto the Moltres Axe.

"Legend Bow!" The three Rangers aimed it at Vilebloom as he staggered to his feet. "Fire!"

Vilebloom raised and expanded his shield as they launched the arrow at him, but its head spun and it drilled through, striking him before before flying back to the Rangers. As sparks flew from his body, Vilebloom dropped his shield and fell to the ground before exploding.

* * *

 _Back at Team Rocket Base..._

"It seems your plan has failed." Mewtwovanni noted to Gengron. All across the region, Vilebloom's flowers were crumbling away, leaving confused people to return to their senses.

"I'm sorry, boss." Gengron frowned. "It wasn't supposed to go like that."

"Hmm. Do you want to know a secret?" Mewtwovanni looked at him. "I play the long game. I only expect one of our plans to work: the last one. All the others are primarily to keep the Rangers busy while I prepare."

"Seriously?" Gengron blinked. "Then what's your real plan?"

"You'll see, in time." Mewtwovanni assured him. "But for now...GROW!"

* * *

 _Back in Fuschia..._

A Growth Ball arrived to reform Vilebloom, the mutant cackling as he looked down at the Rangers below.

"Looks like it's not over." Ryan glanced at the other three Rangers as they came running over, freed from paralysis. "You guys have done enough for today. Take a break. We've got this."

"If you say so." Rick said. "Go get him." Ryan nodded.

"Legend Zords!" The Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres Zords flew to the city and the three leaped into them. "Legend Megazord!" Coming together, the Megazord formed and hovered nearby Vilebloom.

"Flamethrower!" Brent had the Moltres head blast a stream of fire, but Vilebloom expanded his shield and blocked it.

"Stun Spore!" A cloud of dust flew out and settled over the Megazord.

"Our joints are starting to lock up." Jessica pointed out. "We've gotta get out of this."

"I got it. Hurricane!" Ryan called. Spinning, the Legend Megazord sent the paralyzing dust flying away. The swirl of wind caught ahold of Vilebloom's shield, yanking it from his hands and tossing it away.

"Hey!" Vilebloom looked after his lost weapon before turning back to the Megazord in fear. "Oh no..."

"Ice Beam!" Brent called. The Articuno head fired and froze Vilebloom's legs to the ground.

"I can't..." Vilebloom reached down and tugged at his legs. "Move..."

"Now, let's take him out." Ryan ordered. All three birds' heads opened and charged up.

"Full Power! Tri Attack!" As Vilebloom struggled to break free, he found himself blast by fire, ice, and lightning all at once. Going limp, he toppled forward and fell facefirst to the ground, exploding once more.

* * *

 _Later, at Fuji's Lab..._

"Well done, Rangers." Fuji congratulated the team. "That's another of Team Rocket's plans shut down."

"Yeah." Ryan grinned. "Thanks for the new weapons. They're awesome!"

"You're welcome." Fuji laughed. "And I've just got the old Zords back online. We're stronger than ever."

"While we're all here..." Brent said. "Jess, you had something you wanted to tell us?"

"Yeah..." She sighed. "So, when Red described the voice of the Virdian Gym Leader...his description perfectly matches Mewtwovanni's voice."

"Hold on..." Rick frowned. "You're saying Mewtwovanni has taken over the Gym?"

"I don't think it's so simple." Brent said, reaching into his bag and drawing out the picture he had found. "I checked out the Gym myself, and I found this." He held it up to show them.

"That's me..." Jessica stared. "And Giovanni." She gasped. "Of course, that's why he was silent when I challenged his Gym. He didn't want me to realize it was him."

"And he stays out of sight because he's also running the biggest criminal organization in the region." Ryan nodded. "That makes a lot of sense."

"So, what do we do about it?" Allison asked.

"We've got to get him replaced." Rick said. "We can't just let him him continue on."

"Or..." Fuji spoke up. "Maybe this is the opportunity we've been waiting for to take the fight to him. We may not know where Team Rocket is based out of these days...but we sure know where the Gym is."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in Viridian City..._

As Red was approaching Viridian Gym, a Nidoking appeared and landed in front of him. Red leaped back and his Poliwrath jumped in front of him.

"So, you're the kid who stole one of my badges?" Red glanced over the find Mewtwovanni, hidden under his cloak. He could only recognize him as the Gym Leader because of his voice.

"Yeah...look, it was a big mistake." Red pulled the Earth Badge from his case and held it out. "I was coming to return it and say I would challenge you another time." Mewtwovanni stared at him.

"No." he sighed. "I thought you might be a posssible recruit, but clearly not."

"What?" Red frowned.

"Nothing." Mewtwovanni waved him away. "Keep the badge. I'm done as Gym Leader."

"What? But..." Red shook his head. Mewtwovanni laughed.

"Kid, if I had been using my normal Gym Pokémon, you would've thrashed them." he said. "I used a personal one because I was trying to train it up. Believe me, you're good enough to own the Earth Badge."

"If you say so..." Red looked at it. "I don't feel like I am though..."

"You'll find out soon enough." Mewtwovanni turned away.

"Why are you leaving?" Red called. "Who's running the Gym if you're gone?"

"I don't care." Mewtwovanni laughed. "I have what I needed from it. Let them figure that out. I just came back to offer you a warning..." His Nidoking stomped forward and glared at Red. "Destroy that picture, forget you ever saw it."

"What picture?" Red blinked. Mewtwovanni glanced back at him before smirking.

"Good. You don't know. Then it was the other one..." He whistled and Nidoking moved to his side. Reaching out, Mewtwovanni took ahold of him and both teleported away.

"What the..." Red stared at the place they had been standing. "Who WAS that guy?"

Next Time: Mewtwovanni bring his newest monster to play and the Rangers receive some unexpected assistance. Next time, meet "The Dragon Knight"

(A/N: Been a while since Red showed up, hasn't it? Anyway, I was a day late this week because my family had a Memorial Day celebration and I was busy with that the entire day. I might also be moving my schedule to Tuesday in the future anyway, but we'll see. That's all for me today. Look forward to seeing what you guys think in the Reviews and I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo, out!


	38. Chapter 35-The Dragon Knight

_Misty's house, Cerulean City..._

Rick sighed contently as he sat back on the couch, Misty leaning over to rest on his shoulder.

"This is what I needed." he said. "Just a quiet night watching movies, no Ranger drama, you here with me..." He reached out and wrapped an arm around her and Misty smiled.

"Must be nice to get away from it all for a bit." she said. "What have you guys been up to anyway?"

"Not much, really. Just watching Viridian Gym." he said distractedly.

"Viridian?" Misty glanced over at him. "What would you guys want with Viridian's Gym?"

"Just waiting for the leader to come back." Rick said. "Don't worry about it."

"Right." Misty frowned as she looked back at the TV. "But you'll be waiting a long time if you're looking for him."

"What?" Rick glanced her.

"You haven't heard? The Viridian Gym leader's left. Sent his resignation in to the Elite Four." she told him.

"What!?" Rick sat up straight. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Misty nodded. "They're looking for a replacement now. Why? What do you want with him? And who is he anyway? I've never had the chance to meet him."

"Well, his name used to be Giovanni." Rick explained. "We discovered that recently. But being a Gym Leader isn't all he does...he also runs Team Rocket."

"Are you serious?" Misty stared at him in shock. "He's been hiding in one of our own Gyms all these years!?"

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "But if he's left the position now, that means he must know we're onto him." Rick growled. "He's a step ahead of us again." Standing, he began to pace.

"I'm sorry. If I'd known it was so important, I would've said something sooner." Misty sighed. "Now I've gone and ruined the evening..."

"No, it's fine. You had no way of knowing." Rick assured her. "I need to get some air quick, and I should probably call the others and let them know what's up. I'll be right back." He walked to the door and stepped outside. Closing it behind him, he walked to the edge of the porch and raised his Morpher.

"Guys, it's Rick." he called the team. "I've got some news on Mewtwovanni."

"We're all ears." Ryan told him. "What've you found?"

Before Rick could explain, a blast of power struck near him, blasting him off his feet. Pulling himself upright, he turned in time for a hand to grab his throat and lift him up.

Rick grasped at the hand holding him and tried to break its grip, his vision blurring as it only seemed to tightened. He could see some sort of blue figure before him, but he couldn't make out much about it. Kicking out, he thought he missed, but connected with something. The figure hissed in annoyance and tossed him aside.

As Rick staggered to his feet gasping, the figure spun and held out a hand, firing another blast. Rick yelled as it struck his body, pain erupting all over him as he hit the ground. Laughing, the figure turned and vanished.

Rick tried to reach for his Morpher and call for help, but he couldn't muster the strength to get his hand off the ground.

"Rick, I heard...Rick!" He managed to glance over as the shaky image of Misty knelt beside him. "What happened!?"

"Call...the others..." he choked out. "I need..." He couldn't get anything more out before his vision went completely black.

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fire Poké Blaster and Legend Bow)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together, Legend Megazord descends to join them)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _At Team Rocket's base..._

"A most impressive display, wouldn't you agree?" Rhynix asked his fellow admins. Gengron nodded.

"She took the Black Ranger out of commission with total ease." he agreed.

"She was good." Persia admitted. Even she couldn't deny that the precision and ruthlessness displayed was impressive.

"I'm glad you all approve." Mewtwovanni said as he watched. "I've put quite a bit of effort into this one."

"Would you say she's your ultimate plan?" Gengron asked. Mewtwovanni glanced at him.

"No, but she did contribute a piece to it." he said. "And if she happens to give us victory early, who would I be to complain?"

"I'm back!" The group turned as the door opened and a mutant walked in. She had the head and wings of a Dragonite, but they and her whole body were colored blue like a Dragonair. A tail that looked more like a Dragonair's than a Dragonite's snaked from her back as she walked forward.

"Draconess." Mewtwovanni greeted. "Good work out there."

"Thank you, boss." Draconess bowed.

"I have one question." Persia asked. "Why the Black Ranger of all people? I've never really considered him the most...important of the team."

"That's because you don't understand the full extent of what Draconess is." Mewtwovanni told her. "I used Mew's DNA to give her Dragonite's Ancient Ability: Coldproof."

"It renders me immune to Ice-type attacks." Draconess tapped her cold blue skin. "Removing Dragonite's greatest weakness. The species lost the ability after migrating to warmer environments where there were no Ice-types present to threaten it."

"And with that, the Black Ranger's Rock type abilities are the only threat the Rangers pose to her." Rhynix nodded. "So he had to be taken out quickly, before they could piece together what's happening."

"Exactly." Draconess grinned. "The Rangers do not have a good way to defeat me. I will destroy them all!"

"Do not underestimate them." Mewtwovanni warned. "They have been unusually clever in coming up with ways to stop our plans."

"There's a difference between underestimating somebody and being confident in victory." Draconess said. "Be assured, I am not disregarding caution in this."

"Good." Mewtwovanni nodded. "In that case, go on. Lure the Rangers out and destroy them."

"As you wish." Draconess grinned. "I'm on it." A brief bit of pink lightning shot across Mewtwovanni's body and he grimaced.

"I must meditate." he said. "I've been neglecting it. I'll look forward to hearing about your victory when I return."

"And what should we do in the meantime?" Persia asked curiously. Mewtwovanni glanced at Rhynix.

"Just keep an eye on things here in the base." he said. "Make sure nothing here goes...awry. Draconess will handle the Rangers."

"You bet I will." Draconess nodded. "In fact, I better get moving!" Turning, she teleported away and Mewtwovanni retreated to his room. As Rhynix followed after their boss and Gengron went on his way, Persia glanced around.

"Well, if everyone else is busy..." She grinned. "Maybe now would be a good time to check in on my little project." She laughed deviously as vanished away.

* * *

 _At Fuji's Lab..._

"Alright, just what exactly happened?" Ryan asked. The team was all gathered around Rick as Fuji was examining him. Misty sat at his side, holding his hand as she cried.

"I don't know." she sniffed. "He went outside to call you guys, and the next thing I know I'm hearing noises like a fight out there. I went to check it out and found him like this."

"Any idea what he wanted to call us about?" Allison asked.

"Yeah." Misty nodded. "He told me what you guys found out about the Viridian Gym Leader, and I let him know that he had retired. He isn't coming back to the gym."

"So we've been wasting our time staking it out." Ginger sighed. "That's annoying."

"Is he going to be alright?" Misty asked. Fuji sighed.

"I don't know." he admitted. "It's bad, but he's a fighter. I think so...assuming nothing more happens to him, he should be able to pull through this."

"What do you think did it?" Brent asked.

"I think we can safely say it was one of Team Rocket's..." Fuji frowned. "Though I'm picking up traces of draconic energy on him."

"Draconic?" Kuai stepped forward. "Like, the same as a Dragon type Pokémon uses?"

"Very similar." Fuji nodded. "I'd bet Team Rocket has come up with a Dragon-type and mutated it to fight us."

"In that case, I have an idea." Kuai turned. "The clan has a special herbal blend we use on people injured by Pokémon attacks. Its eases pain associated with it and helps the healing process. I'll go make some." He glanced at Misty. "You're welcome to help, if you want."

"Oh...okay." Misty stood and let go of Rick's hand. "I'll be right back, Rick. Don't worry." She followed Kuai downstairs and the other Rangers stepped closer.

"So, doc..." Ginger asked. "When can we expect him to wake up? What's the real story?"

"To be honest, I don't know, Ginger." Fuji told them. "Maybe it will be like I said and he'll pull through, or maybe he'll never come around. It's bad..." He sat down and rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "At this point, I'm crossing my fingers that Kuai's ninja herbs can do something. He needs all the help he can get."

"He'll make it." Ryan said. "He has to."

"I hope you're right, Ryan." Fuji looked at Rick sadly. "I've grown quite attached to all of you in our time working together. I don't want to lose any of you."

"You think it's a possibility?" Jessica asked. "That he'll die?"

"Anything is a possibility, Jessica." Fuji said. "All we can do is hope and fight for him to come through."

"Alert! Alert!" The team all turned to the computer as it brought up an image of Draconess attacking. "Mutated DNA detected in Pallet Town."

"Now they're going after our hometown." Brent growled. "We've got to stop this thing."

"Go for it, Rangers." Fuji nodded. "But be careful. Dragon types are notoriously powerful."

"We're on it." Ryan led the team out the door. "Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry..." Fuji looked back and examined Draconess. "She's already put one of you on death's door."

* * *

 _Soon, in Pallet Town..._

"Hey!" Draconess grinned and turned as the Rangers arrived to face her.

"Five Rangers." she laughed as she looked the group over. "You seem to be missing one, don't you?"

"Don't mock us." Ryan growled. "We know it was you."

"Of course it was me." Draconess scoffed. "What, you think I'm going to deny that I was the one to take the Black Ranger down?"

"Well, guess what?" Brent said. "Now the rest of us are going to take you down!"

"I'd like to see you try." She waved for them to come forward. "So try. Morph and fight me!"

"If that's what you want." Ryan raised his Morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Pikachu!"

"Venusaur!"

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

"Arbok!"

Spheres of the Rangers' respective elements surrounded them before bursting away to reveal them in their Ranger Suits. Their helmets formed to complete the transformation.

"Charizard Saber!" Ryan drew his blade and leaped forward. "Wing Attack!"

Draconess dodged aside, ducking as Ryan spun and slashed at her again. Kicking him back, she raised her hands.

"Surf!" Water exploded out in a wave around her body, striking Ryan and flinging him away.

"Thunderbolt!" Aiming her Pikachu Striker, Allison fired a bolt of electricity into Draconess's back. Turning, the Dragonite mutant found Jessica leaping at her.

"Poison Jab!" Jessica stabbed out with her staff's pointed end, but Draconess sidestepped and grabbed the weapon, holding her in place.

"Iron Tail!" Draconess caught Allison's weapon in her other and flipped both Rangers off their feet.

"Earthquake!" Raising a foot as Jessica and Allison stood, Draconess stomped and the shockwave blew both of them back to the ground.

"Blastoise Cannons! Water Pulse!" Draconess turned and leaped through the watery blast towards the Blue Ranger. A whip snaked towards her.

"Sleep Powder!"

As Ginger's Venusaur Whip blasted a spray of green powder, Draconess flapped her wings and flew up above it, soaring over and landing beside the Green Ranger. Lashing out with her wing, she knocked Ginger down before spinning.

"Thunderbolt!" Holding out a hand, she blasted a bolt of lightning at the Blue Ranger.

"Protect!" Brent crossed his cannons and formed a barrier that blocked the lightning in its tracks. Ryan leaped up over his rival.

"Articuno Fan!" Ryan summoned his second weapon and drew it back. "Blizzard!"

Draconess laughed as the icy storm washed over her, to no effect.

"Nice try, Red Ranger." Draconess held out a hand. "But ice has no effect on me! Dragon Pulse!" A pulse of draconic power struck Ryan as he landed, blasting him back to slam into Brent and knocking both of them to the ground.

"Thunder!" Draconess snarled and turned as a bolt of lightning crashed down on her. Allison leaped with her Pikachu Striker outstretched. "Volt Tackle!" Draconess took the attack head-on and grabbed the Yellow Ranger's wrist, twisting. "You give Dragon-types a bad name, you know that?" Allison told her.

"Do I?" Draconess smirked. "Well, then how sad is it that you can't even hope to defeat me?" Pulling, she flung the Yellow Ranger through the air. Flying after, claws extended from her fingertips. "Dragon Claw!" She slashed past and Allison hit the ground, demorphing as she landed.

"Get away from her!" Draconess turned as Ryan swung both his weapons at her. "Twin Air Slash!" Leaping back, she dodged away and into the air. The other Rangers joined their leader as they all stood protectively in front of Allison.

"How cute. You want to protect your friend." Draconess laughed, her mouth starting to glow. "Dragon Breath!" The Rangers yelled as a blast of draconic energy fired from her mouth, blasting them all to the ground.

Landing, Draconess stepped towards them as they struggled to rise, charging up a Dragon Pulse in each hand.

"Don't bother getting up." she grinned. "You'll stay down in the end once I destroy you, after all." As Draconess held her hands out to fire, another blast struck her in the side. Yelling in pain, she was flung away and rolled to stop, growling as she stood back up.

The Rangers turned as a clanking sound filled the air and a figure approached. They were covered in a suit of orange armor, with a helmet shaped like a Dragonite's head, their face hidden behind a visor. A sword hung in a sheath at their waist and an emblem was emblazoned across the suit's chest, a silver Crobat in front of a set of Venomoth wings.

"Who is that?" Brent asked as the figure stepped in front of them and faced off with Draconess.

"I don't know." Allison said. "That's my clan's emblem on their suit, but...I've never heard of anything like this."

"You dare interrupt my destruction of the Rangers?" Draconess growled. "Just who do you think you are?"

Reaching down, the figure drew out a broadsword, the hilt designed with the appearance of a Dragonite's head and wings.

"I am the Dragon Knight." he declared. "Secret warrior of the Crobat Clan." His sword flared with draconic power as he drew it back. "And I have come to destroy you." He leaped towards her. "Dragon Claw!"

Draconess sprung up and into the air, flapping her wings and hovering as the Knight's blade cut the air under her. Looking up, he saw her about to fire down and leaped up after, wings spreading from the back of his suit.

The Dragon Knight slammed into Draconess, knocking her arm aside as her Dragon Pulse blasted past. He slashed her with another Dragon Claw, knocking her to the ground. As he landed, Draconess stood and the Dragon Knight pointed his sword at her.

"Dragon Pulse!" Draconic power blasted out, Draconess leaping aside, but still being sent flipping off her feet by the explosion kicked up. Staggering up, she growled.

"You'll regret this." Turning, she teleported away.

The Dragon Knight turned to face the Rangers as they came running up to him.

"Thanks." Ryan said. "You've sure got some impressive abilities."

"Yeah..." Allison looked at the emblem on him again. "But just who are you?" Before the Knight could answer, lightning crackled along his suit and he fell to a knee with a groan.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ginger crouched beside him.

"I'm fine." the Knight assured them as he drew out a Pokéball. "I just need to end the connection..." he said, holding it out in front of him. "Break link!"

Before the Rangers' eyes, the Dragon Knight's armor glowed and flowed off his body, disappearing into the Pokéball. When it faded, his human form was kneeling before them.

"Dad!?" Allison gasped. Kuai looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie." He gasped, sounding exhausted. "We'd better get back to the lab. Misty's managing the blend and I need to make sure she's following my instructions properly." He pulled himself to his feet. "I'll explain everything there, promise."

* * *

 _Soon, back at Fuji's Lab, down in the kitchen..._

"Hmm..." Kuai leaned over a pot of boiling herbs and examined them. "Yes, it's going well. Good work."

"Thank you." Misty sighed with relief. "I was worried I was messing it up."

"No, no, you've done well." Glancing at a timer, he picked up a Sitrus Berry and squeezed its juices into the mix, before doing the same to two other pots.

"Can I ask, why so much?" Misty questioned.

"It often takes multiple doses." Kuai said as he leaned over the third pot. "And this last one is a...shall we say, last resort."

"Last resort?" Misty frowned. "What kind of..."

"Don't fret for now." Kuai told her. "Hopefully, we won't need it." Turning, he sighed tiredly and leaned against the counter to look at the Rangers. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions."

"Maybe one or two." Allison said.

"Yeah." Kuai nodded in understanding. "So, you want to know about the Dragon Knight?"

"Of course." Brent said. "Just what was that?"

"That was an ancient technique pioneered by our clan known as Soul Link." Kuai explained. "Very few people have ever mastered it. I was the first to do so in generations."

"Soul Link?" Allison blinked. "Linked with what?"

"With one of my Pokémon." Kuai glanced down at his Pokéballs, in one of which his Dragonite was resting. "If you're close enough with them, you can learn to bring your soul and body together as one for a time. It's an incredibly powerful technique. In ancient times, battles between entire armies were turned by one warrior using Soul Link."

"So, why now?" Ryan asked. "Why haven't you ever come to help us before?"

"Because it's also incredibly dangerous. You saw what happened, and you see how exhausted I am now. It takes a lot of energy to maintain a Soul Link." He reached up and rubbed his eyes. "If I wasn't needed awake right now, I'd be utterly passed out. Don't expect me up early tomorrow."

"But you came to help with that monster..." Jessica pointed out.

"Because I could see that you guys weren't going to be able to handle her alone." He said. "Once the Articuno Fan's ice proved ineffective, I knew you were facing a losing battle. I couldn't just let my daughter and her friends do that without stepping in."

The timer dinged and Kuai turned to pull the first two pots off the stove, leaving the third and setting the timer for longer. Pulling out some dried leaves of some sort, he crushed them and sprinkled them in before lifting up one of the completed mixes.

"Come. We must apply this to Rick immediately." He said as he carried it towards the stairs.

As they walked upstairs, Misty ran over to Rick's side.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Same as before." Fuji told her. "Stable, for the moment." Kuai set the pot down nearby and dipped a cloth in it, rubbing it on Rick's neck.

"The mixture can be ingested or absorbed through the skin." Kuai explained as he looked Rick over, finding mild scorchlike marks where the energy had hit him directly. "For maximum effectiveness, we'll want to do both." Taking a cup, he handed it to Misty. "Here. Try to get him to drink a cupful."

As she filled the cup and moved up to do so, the Rangers watched nervously.

"And you think this will heal him?" Ryan asked.

"It should help." Kuai nodded. "We'll apply more later, if he doesn't come to in the meantime." He sat back, having finished covering the most critical spots.

"On the topic of this Soul Link, I don't suppose it's something you could teach us?" Allison asked.

"No." Kuai shook his head. "I already told you how hard it is. You have to be able to reach out to your Pokémon's very soul. And even that aside, I wouldn't want you guys doing it anyway." He shook his head. "All the stories of Soul Link warriors end the same. They end up pushing themselves too far, staying in the state too long in an attempt to protect those around them, until it overwhelms their body and they die. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Well, we have to do something." Jessica said. "That woman will be back for another round."

"Yeah..." Kuai nodded. "I'd fight her again if I could, but linking again so soon would almost certainly kill me. But, maybe there is something you guys can do..."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, Charizard has some draconic ability." Kuai pointed out. "If anybody can master a Dragon-type move here, it's probably you."

"I can try." Ryan said.

"We'll help you." Kuai nodded towards his daughter. "My Dragonite's out for the count right now, but her Dragonair should be able to show you some moves, give you a feel for it."

"Right." Allison nodded and drew a Pokéball. "Come on, Ryan. Let's step outside and give it a whirl."

"Okay." Ryan glanced at Rick. "You guys keep an eye on him."

"We will." Brent nodded.

"I must go tend to the last mixture." Kuai headed for the stairs. "Call down for me if ANYTHING happens with him, okay?"

"Got it." Misty nodded. "We'll yell for you."

As the others all gathered to watch over Rick, Ryan and Allison stepped outside and she held up a Pokéball.

"Come on out, Nerris!" Her Dragonair appeared and leaned down so she could pet it. "Hey, do you think you could fire off a few Dragon-type moves? Let Ryan watch?"

Nerris glanced at Ryan and nodded, slithering away from the building and towards the trees around them. Ryan summoned his Charizard Saber and watched as Nerris gathered power.

"Try to feel out the energy." Allison advised. "See if you can draw on your powers to replicate it."

"Right." Ryan nodded and watched as the Dragonair fired a Dragon Breath. The energy had a mystical, borderline-ethereal feel to it as it shot into the air. Ryan had never focused on Dragon-type attacks before, but seeing one up close, he could swear he felt the power it exuded from where he stood.

"Try it." Allison nodded and Ryan drew back his saber.

"Dragon Claw!" A brief spark of similar energy went down the weapon, but quickly fizzled out. Nerris leaned down and Allison put a palm against her, a brief glow emanating.

"She says the power has to come from inside." Allison said at last. "You're trying to copy it from her, but it has to come from within yourself."

"You know, I really wish I could talk to my Pokémon like that." Ryan said. "Must be nice, being able to get to know them on that extra level."

"Ryan, please." Allison said. "Focus."

"Right, right." Ryan pulled back his saber once more. "Dragon Claw!" Draconic energy blazed down the length of the blade. Ryan gasped as it waved and blasted off in all directions, the three of them diving for cover.

"What was that?" Allison asked as it ended.

"I don't know." Ryan frowned. "It was like I couldn't control it."

"Nair." Nerris leaned down again and Allison briefly connected with her.

"Not anger." She said. "She says that looked like you drew from your anger, and that's why it went out of control."

"How can I not be angry right now?" Ryan said. "Rick is in a coma, we don't know if he'll even wake up. Team Rocket is trying to take even more from me than they already have, and apparently I'm the only one who can even possibly stop it now." He sighed. "It's all down to me, and I'm glad for that, but...I also don't want it to be."

"I know." Allison nodded. "It isn't right for so much to be on you. Somebody else should be able to do something. But don't worry. I'll be right there by your side. We all will." She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "We've all got your backs." Ryan looked over and smiled appreciatively. "Why don't you give it one more try? Try not to think about Team Rocket."

"Okay..." Ryan drew back his saber and draconic power coated it again.

"Guys, Team Rocket's back!" Brent called from the doorway. The three of them jumped as the energy blasted from the sword once more. Brent blinked. "Sorry to interrupt."

"No, it's okay." Ryan glared at his sword in annoyance while Allison recalled Nerris. "Looks like we're out of time. Let's do this."

* * *

 _Soon, in Fuschia City..._

"Fuschia City...so this is where that Crobat Clan hails from." Draconess laughed. "Well, I'll enjoy tearing it to the ground!"

"Not while we're here!" Draconess spun as the Rangers came leaping towards her. Spreading her wings, she took off into the sky, firing a Dragon Pulse down that they dove away from.

"Back for more, are you?" Draconess laughed as she landed. "Where's your Dragon Knight friend?"

"We don't need him to beat you." Ryan assured her, pulling back his blade. "Air Slash!"

Draconess jumped over the attack as Ginger and Jessica charged forward.

"Power Whip!"

"Poison Jab!"

Draconess's wing lashed out and smacked the Venusaur Whip aside while she herself grabbed the Arbok Staff, spinning Jessica around and throwing her back into the Green Ranger.

"Hydro Pump!" Brent combined his cannons and fired them at her, but she shrugged off the blow and breathed a Dragon Breath at him, the Blue Ranger narrowly blocking with a Protect.

"Ryan, together." Allison suggested. They held out their weapons side by side.

"Dual Burn: Plasma Storm!" the two called. A sphere of flame formed at the end of Ryan's saber, electricity crackling around it as it fired forward. Draconess crossed her wings and lashed out right before it hit, smacking the attack back at them and blasting both of them to the ground.

"You Rangers are no match for my power." Draconess laughed.

"Zapdos Drill!" Jessica drew her secondary weapon and stabbed out, jabbing Draconess in the midsection. "Discharge!" As electricity flared around it, Draconess smirked and her tail lashed out to smack the Violet Ranger away.

"Dual Growth: Seaweed Strike!" Brent and Ginger joined their weapons and fired a series of green strands, wrapping around Draconess and binding her.

"What?" Draconess looked down and started to break free. The Blue and Green Rangers both leaped at her, Ginger wrapping her whip around the Dragonite mutant as well while Brent pinned her arms with his cannons.

"Ryan, now's your chance." Allison said as the Red and Yellow Rangers rose. "While they've got her trapped."

"I've got it...I hope." Ryan drew back his Charizard Saber as it glowed with power. He could feel it wavering, fighting against him, and did his best to steady it as he charged at Draconess. "Dragon Claw!"

As he swung, the energy flared off, only a small fraction of it hitting Draconess. She and the two Rangers holding her were all blasted off their feet.

"Sorry, guys." Ryan cringed as he helped Brent and Ginger to their feet. He glanced over as Jessica joined them, summoning his Articuno Fan. "Let's combine weapons on her while she's distracted."

"Right." Brent summoned his Moltres Axe and the three of them combined them together.

"Legend Bow, fire!" As the extra-large arrow fired out, Draconess rose and reached out, catching it by the shaft and spinning it around to hurl back at them.

"Watch it!" Jessica yelled. She and Brent managed to dive away, but Ryan was unable to avoid most of the attack. His suit vanished as he demorphed and hit the ground.

"Using Dragon moves now, are we, Red Ranger?" Draconess chuckled as she held out a hand, a ball of draconic power forming in it. "I can't have that. Draco Meteor!"

Ryan watched helplessly as the blast fired up and shot down towards him. At the last second, a yellow figure appeared in front of him and took it head on.

Ryan watched in horror as Allison fell to her knees, her suit vanishing, before hitting the ground facefirst.

* * *

 _Back at Fuji's lab..._

"NO!" Kuai slammed a palm on the table as he watched the fight. "I've got to get out there."

"Didn't you say it would probably kill you?" Fuji asked.

"I don't have a choice." Kuai ran for the door. "I can't let this happen!"

"KUAI!" The ninja stopped and whirled at Misty's yell. Rick was convulsing where he was laying, spasming violently. A small bit of foam started to leak from his mouth. Kuai glanced at his daughter laying defeated on the screen. "Kuai, please!"

"Damn it all." Kuai growled, running over to them. "Get the last resort, now!" As she ran over to it, Kuai looked to Fuji. "Hold his head as steady as you can." The scientist nodded and got into position.

"You never did say what was so 'last resort' about this stuff." Misty said as she ran towards them with a cup of it.

"Because it's such a strong dose his body might reject it." Kuai said as he held out a hand. "If it doesn't heal him, then it could end up finishing the job itself." Misty hesistated.

"You mean it could kill him?" she asked fearfully.

"Misty, he's going to die for sure if we don't do something!" Kuai snapped. "At least this gives a chance. Now give it!" Misty reluctantly handed it over and Kuai tilted it into Rick's mouth while Fuji held him steady, Rick spluttering a bit as he choked it down.

"C'mon, Rick." Misty grasped his hand. "You have to pull through this." His body started to still. "You have to."

* * *

 _Back in Fuschia..._

"Allison!" Ryan crawled forward and rolled her over. Allison coughed and managed a smile as she looked at him.

"Hey..." she forced out.

"Why did you do that!?" Ryan cried. "You took that attack for me?"

"You would've done the same." She managed to reach up and grasp his hand. "I told you I'd be there for you."

"I didn't want this..." Ryan grit his teeth. "This is all my fault. If I could've just figured out the stupid move..."

"None of that." Allison shook her head slightly. "I made my choice, not you."

Ryan glanced over to where the others were occupied with Draconess. She kicked Ginger in the chest before turning and grabbing Brent's arm, flipping him to the ground as her tail snaked out and yanked Jessica's legs out from under her.

As the three of them rose, Draconess fired a Dragon Breath. Brent could only get a Protect barrier partially up before it hit, the attack demorphing the three of them and sending them to the ground.

"I've gotta help them." Ryan said.

"Hey." Allison pulled him back as he tried to stand, leaning up enough to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "Be careful, will you? I don't want you joining me down here."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryan gulped. "I got it. I'll be back to help you as soon as I can." Standing, Ryan summoned his Charizard Saber and charged at Draconess.

"That is not careful." Allison sighed as she watched Ryan yell and leap for the mutant, draconic energy flaring off of his blade and exploding all over the place. "Oh Ryan..."

One of her Pokéballs wiggled and she reached down, pressing it and releasing Nerris. The Dragonair looked down at her sadly.

"Nair?" Nerris's tail reached under Allison and helped her up into a sitting position. As she did, another cough wracked her body, a bit of blood spraying from her mouth and leaking down her chin.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it, Nerris." Allison gasped. The two watched as Draconess knocked Ryan's blade from his hands and kicked him down with the others.

"Dragon Pulse!" She fired, but Brent managed to bring his cannons together and raised a Protect in front of the group. Draconess smirked as she continued to fire against it. "I'll break through that barrier sooner or later, Rangers!"

"Dragonair?" Nerris leaned down and bumped her head against Allison's hand. She placed her palm against her Pokémon and used her powers to connect to her.

"You heard that, huh?" Allison frowned. "I definitely won't make it." She glanced over as Brent's barrier started to flicker. "But might as well go out with a bang." She pressed her Morpher. "Poké Power, unleash! Pikachu!" Her Ranger suit surrounded her and she summoned her Pikachu Striker, using it to help herself get up. Nerris leaned down to offer support as she held the weapon out, firing a Thunderbolt into Draconess's back.

Letting up her attack, Draconess turned to look at the Yellow Ranger staggering slowly towards her.

"Allison, no!" Ryan and the others started to run forward, but Draconess's wings swung back and knocked them all down again. Draconess marched forward.

"I won't...let you do this." Allison managed. Draconess laughed.

"The barely standing Yellow Ranger is going to stop me?" She held out a hand charging with Dragon Pulse. "You'll join your Black Ranger friend soon enough."

Nerris fired a Dragon Breath, Draconess growling as it hit her. Withstanding it, she glared as the Dragonair coiled around Allison.

"Foolish Pokémon." she snarled. "You can't defeat me. You can't hide behind him!" she called to Allison.

"I'm not hiding." Allison said. She looked at her Pokémon surrounding her. It had the right moves, but not enough power. Somebody needed to give it more, and she was the only one who might be able to do it. She'd touched Nerris's mind plenty of times...why not her soul? "I'm getting ready to destroy you." A golden glow surrounded her as she reached out to Nerris. "Soul Link!"

The Dragonair turned into energy and flowed towards Allison and into her body. Blue stripes appeared down the legs and arms of her Ranger Suit, the Electric-type symbol on the chest being replaced with a Dragon-type symbol. Her helmet changed to have a Dragonair shape while still maintaining its yellow color, and her Pikachu Striker was replaced with a blue blade shaped like a Dragonair's tail.

To Allison's surprise, she felt way better after they combined. She could actually feel her body repairing itself, snapped ribs and damaged organs patching themselves up. She twirled her new blade.

"Yellow Ranger, Dragon Knight Mode!" she called.

"You think that will save you?" Draconess growled. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Agility!" Allison dodged aside from the blast with swiftness, leaping forward and landing a kick to Draconess's chest. Spinning, she slashed out with her blade, knocking the mutant back.

Draconess sprung up into the air, hovering and firing a Dragon Breath down. Allison dodged back out of the way.

"Double Team!" She multiplied into three and they all leaped up. Two illusions swung their swords and Draconess moved to block, leaving her open for the real deal to land on her chest. Slashing repeated, Allison drove her downward before leaping off.

"Thunder!" Lightning blasted up and down onto Draconess, smashing her into the street. Rising, she found Allison swinging her sword out. "Dragon Tail!" The attack flung Draconess back to slam into the side of a building, bouncing off and to the ground.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Draconess snarled as she rose up, readying another Draco Meteor. Allison held back her blade as draconic energy spread down its length.

"Dragon Rush!" Sliding forward, she slashed past Draconess before she could fire. Skidding to a halt, she turned as sparks flew from the mutant's midsection where she had been struck. Draconess let out a last yell of pain and anger before toppling and exploding. Letting out a sigh of relief, Allison looked down at her altered suit.

"Wow..." she muttered.

"Allison!" Ryan and the others came running up to her. "Are you okay?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Hold on...break link!" Energy flowed out as Allison's suit returned to normal and Nerris appeared beside her. "Better than ever, in fact." Her injuries were totally gone now, and unlike how Kuai had seemed after using the technique, she felt like she could run a marathon.

"Good." Ryan let out a relieved breath. "I was so worried...I thought..."

"I know." she nodded. "Let's get back. I have some questions for my dad."

* * *

 _Soon, at Fuji's lab..._

"Hey, dad?" Allison called as the team walked into the lab. "Are you still awake?"

"What were you thinking!?" Kuai ran over and wrapped his daughter in a hug. "I nearly had a heart attack when I heard you using Soul Link. I thought you'd just gone and killed yourself."

"Hey, I thought I was..." Allison told him. "Glad I didn't."

"Not as glad as we all are." Ryan assured her. He looked over to find the spot where Rick had been laying empty. "Hey, is Rick..."

"Starving." the Black Ranger said through a mouthful of sandwhich as he came up from below, Misty right behind him. "Man, being in a coma really works up an appetite."

"Rick!" The other Rangers all swarmed forward to hug him. "You're okay!"

"Hey, watch it!" Rick held his plate of food back. "You're gonna make me drop my food!" Misty laughed and took it from his hand so he could hug his team back. "Glad to see you all too."

"It was a close one." Kuai said. "But he's not one to give up easy. We were able to pull him through."

"Thank you all for taking care of me." Rick grinned. "I'm lucky I had you all here for me."

"You're lucky you had Misty." Ginger smirked. "She was the one who called us and got you here."

"Hey, I already know I'm lucky to have her." Rick laughed. "You don't have to tell me that one."

"Allison..." Kuai tapped his daughter on the shoulder as the others continued to chat. "Can I speak with you, privately?"

"Sure." Allison let him lead her off to the side, where she leaned against a counter. "I assume this is about..."

"You using Soul Link, yes." Kuai looked her over. "How do you feel?"

"Better than you look." Allison told him.

"Thanks a lot." Kuai chuckled. "You're not tired?"

"Nope." Allison shook her head. "Neither is Nerris. And somehow, my injuries all vanished." She rubbed her chest, remembering the pain from before. "I don't know how."

"I could hazard a guess." Kuai said. "Your healing powers only work on Pokémon, yes?"

"Right..." Allison agreed.

"Well, when you Soul Link, your body and mind become one with a Pokémon." Kuai told her. "So, if I had to guess..."

"I healed myself?" Allison finished for him.

"Only thing I can imagine." Kuai nodded. "And that would explain why you aren't exhausted right now. Your powers kept you topped up on energy." Kuai smiled. "Which might just make you the most effective Soul Link user in history."

"Really?" Allison laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Kuai nodded. "With your powers, you seem to be able to maintain the state much easier than anybody I've heard of. It probably has a limit, and I wouldn't advise staying in it longer than you have to, but still..."

"Well, thanks." Allison smiled. "That's something else."

"Yeah..." Kuai crossed his arms and smiled. "And I just want you to know...even though you scared me half to death jumping in to sacrifice yourself like that, and then all over again by Soul Linking...both of them also make me prouder than I ever could've imagined."

"Thanks, dad." Allison grinned and hugged him. Leaning down, Kuai whispered in her ear.

"Oh, and as for that other thing that happened out there..." he said. "I hope you follow up on it."

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked.

"You know." he winked. "Ryan needs somebody like you in his life." Kuai yawned. "Well, I better get off to bed now." Turning, he grinned as he walked off, leaving Allison to look between him and Ryan thoughtfully.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in Silph Co..._

"How is it coming?" Persia demanded as she appeared. The CEO nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Would you not do that?" he growled. "It's coming slowly. What you ask of me isn't easy, you know?"

"Well, work faster." Persia extended her claws and scratched boredly at the table he was working at. "I need it as soon as you possibly can."

"You asked me to build you a device that I don't even understand the science of!" the CEO snapped. "You want it done faster, get me some research on the subject!"

"Mmm." Persia scratched her chin. "Yes...that might not be a bad idea."

* * *

Next Time: Gengron continues trying to figure out his dreams and comes up with a new plan. When two of the Rangers fall prey to it, can the others get their teammates back before it's too late? Find out next time in "The Scent of Victory"


	39. Chapter 36-The Scent of Victory

_At Team Rocket's base..._

"Gengron?" Persia growled in annoyance as she arrived in the fusion room. She had been hoping to go over their supply of Pokémon and figure out what she could plan, but the team's newest Admin was already at work.

"Persia." Gengron greeted. "Boss gave me the go ahead to try again with my plan. I think I've identified the problem we had last time around."

"And what might that be?" Persia asked.

"I went TOO subtle." he said. "Vilebloom didn't bring people to our side fast enough for the plan to work. I thought I'd try something a little more direct."

Catching a glimpse of movement, Persia glanced over to the side of the room to find a figure leaning against the wall, hidden in the shadows.

"And who's this?" Persia asked.

"This is my more direct answer." Gengron grinned. "Come on over, Vic."

At first, Persia thought the man stepping closer was a normal human. Then she noticed a few Victreebel-like vines reaching out from his back. He was dressed in a sharp suit much like Giovanni's and had a green hat with a Victreebel leaf over the top. Four of his teeth had a just the slightest point to them as he grinned.

"Vic Tory, at your service, madam." Vic bowed in greeting.

"His name is Victory?" Persia snorted derisively.

"You betcha." Vic tilted his head. "You always want Vic Tory at your side, right?" He winked.

As he did, a pink mist exuded from his body. Persia blinked as she inhaled it. Suddenly, Vic was seeming a lot more...attractive.

"Uh...I..." Persia stammered. Her cheeks went red as she shuffled nervously. Gengron rolled his eyes.

"Please, Vic. Not her." he said. "That's the last thought I want to have right now."

"Sorry." Vic snapped his fingers. "Begone!" Persia blinked as she came to her senses.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"That was Vic's Sweet Scent." Gengron explained. "Much as the move can attract Pokémon in the wild, his will attract the female population of Kanto right to our side."

"When my old riding buddy called me up with an offer like 'seduce every woman in Kanto', how could I refuse?" Vic laughed.

"Yeah..." Gengron frowned. "You'd better get out there and get to work."

"Right you are." Vic stepped back. "I will get busy." Turning, he teleported away.

"Bit of a creep, isn't he?" Persia asked in disgust.

"A bit?" Gengron sighed. "Try full-on freak. But he'll serve his purpose. We can decide what to do with him afterwards, right?"

"I suppose so." Persia smirked. "Unless the Rangers rough up that pretty face of his a bit too much."

"Oh, I don't think he'll have much trouble with them." Gengron laughed. "Half their team is female, and as you yourself just demonstrated..." He grinned confidently. "No girl can resist him."

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fire Poké Blaster and Legend Bow)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together, Legend Megazord descends to join them)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _At the R &R Café..._

"Hey, Al?" Allison looked up from where she and Ginger were setting up on the stage as Ryan came walking by. "Are you sure..."

"Yes, Ryan, I'm fine." Allison told him. "Just like the last five times you asked."

"Okay." Ryan nodded. "Just making sure nothing comes up."

"Ryan, you can't keep doing this." she sighed. "Not that I don't appreciate the concern, but I can't do anything with you hovering around worrying about me all the time."

"Hey, I watched you almost die right in front of me." Ryan reminded her. "And to protect me to boot. Can you blame me for being a little concerned?"

"No...I suppose not." she said. As Ryan nodded and turned to walk away, she called after him. "What about you?"

"Oh for Arceus's sake..." Ginger muttered behind her, shaking her head. Allison ignored her as Ryan turned back.

"What about me?" he asked.

"You sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Allison wondered.

"No, I'm good." Ryan shook his head. "As long as you're okay, I'll be fine."

Ginger stepped up beside Allison as Ryan returned back to work.

"You know what he needs?" she asked. Allison didn't have an answer. "A break. Just a little time away from all of this. Same as you, really."

"Excuse me?" Allison turned to look at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Face it, you've both been a bit freaked out ever since the Draconess fight." Ginger told her. "If it's not him running over to see if you're in physical distress, you're chasing him down to see if he's in emotional distress. Quite frankly, you're both driving the rest of us absolutely nuts."

"Well, I'm sorry." Allison apologized. "I'm just a bit worried..."

"Yeah, that's apparent." Ginger rolled her eyes. "Listen, you and him need to just go out somwhere, tonight."

"What, like a date?" Allison asked.

"Whatever you want to think of it as." Ginger shrugged. "You just need to relax for once."

Allison looked towards the kitchen where Ryan had disappeared. The idea was really tempting. A big part of her wanted to go ahead and ask him, and had for some time, but even still...

"No, he's too freaked about my safety already. I couldn't do that to him." she said. Ginger rubbed her eyes in annoyance, before an idea popped into her head.

"Fine." she said. "If you won't hang out with him, then hang out with me." she suggested. "I've got an extra ticket to that new Detective Pikachu movie that just came out. You wanna check it out?" She nudged her in the side. "Looks like a pretty good one."

"Yeah, I suppose." Allison nodded. "I didn't have any other plans for tonight."

"Great." Ginger grinned and held out her guitar. "Can you finish up here? I've gotta run to the restroom quick."

"Sure thing." As Allison took the instrument, Ginger dashed into the back. Rather than heading for the bathrooms, she made for the kitchen.

"Hey, Ryan..." Ginger said as she leaned against the counter beside where he was preparing burgers. He glanced over.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering, you want to take off tonight and hang out, like old times?" she asked. "Me and Brent are going to see that new Detective Pikachu movie in Celadon. Thought you might like to tag along."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Ryan smiled. "Been a while since the three of us have hung out."

"Cool." Ginger held out a ticket. "We'll meet you there at 7. Sound good?"

"Works for me." Ryan took the ticket and slipped it into his pocket. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Ginger slapped him on the back. "We'll have a great time."

As Ginger left, she grinned mischieviously.

'Perfect.' she thought to herself. 'All I've gotta do now is give Allison her ticket and they'll take care of the rest.'

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Celadon City..._

Vic Tory appeared outside Celadon Gym, landing and brushing himself off.

"Ah yes, the famous Celadon City Pokémon Gym." He walked towards the door, casting a brief glance at some old guy who was hanging out near the windows watching. "This should make the perfect place to start."

Pushing open the doors, he brushed past the man waiting to explain the gym process and approached the first trainer, a Beauty who looked at him curiously.

"Hello?" she greeted. "First time in our gym? I should warn you, we don't like Fire or Bug types here."

"Oh rest assured, I'm no more a fan of them than you are." Vic smiled and tilted his hat at her as his mist spread out around him. The Beauty blinked as she felt it start affecting her.

"So...uh, are you here for a challenge?" she asked, suddenly feeling very shy. Vic shook his head.

"Not really." he told her as he stepped closer and put an arm around her shoulders. "I was more interested in meeting you, beautiful."

"...really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes. You, and all the other lovely ladies in here." He let go of her and turned. "Come. Introduce me to all your friends, won't you?"

"Oh, of course!" the Beauty ran ahead of him as he started to walk away, moving backwards as she faced him. "By the way, my name is Sheila."

"Nice to meet you, Sheila." Vic glanced past her towards a small tree she was approaching. "You should probably watch where you're going though."

"Sure!" Sheila spun and narrowly stopped herself from walkng headlong into the obstacle, sidestepping and moving past. Vic chuckled as he noticed her sneaking glances at him over her shoulder.

'This is working beautifully.' Vic grinned and winked at Sheila as he caught her watching, causing her to quickly look away. 'Soon, I will have a complete army of lovestruck ladies under my control.'

He passed from one trainer in the gym to the next, each of them falling under his spell as his mists surrounded them. His group of followers grew until the whole gym was standing in front of Erika, who was fast asleep.

"She does this a lot." Sheila told him. "Maybe she doesn't get enough rest at home or something."

"Oh, that's fine." Vic knelt next to Erika and cupped some of his mist into his hand, blowing it more directly into her face. Erika's eyes blinked open to the sight of him looking down at her. "Morning, sleepyhead." He grinned. "Sorry to wake you."

"Oh, no, that's fine!" Erika sprung up and began frantically fixing her hair. "I was just catching a quick nap."

"I'm sure you were." Vic smiled and turned towards the group. "I was wondering if you all wouldn't mind taking a walk with me. I must introduce myself to more of the promising ladies of this city." All the girls of the gym quickly nodded and voiced agreement, spreading to let him past. Erika ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, wait for me!" she called as she fell into step beside him. "I'm the Gym Leader here. I know just about everyone in this city."

"Do you?" Vic reached down and squeezed her hand and Erika felt her heart jump slightly. "That's lovely. You won't mind helping me then?"

"Not at all." She inhaled. "What is that smell, anyway?"

"Oh, that's just my...cologne, you could say." Vic chuckled. "My own creation."

"Really?" Erika grinned. "Man of charm and talent. You should consider selling it. It's lovely."

"Hmm." Vic scratched his chin. "I don't know about that. But...perhaps we could give some away to people. I know there's a Department Store in this city that's always packed full of shoppers we could sample."

"And so generous too." Erika gushed. Vic glanced back at the increasingly chatty crowd of women calling out to him. Holding out a hand, he motioned for them all to stop.

"Ladies, ladies, do not worry. I will have time for each and every one of you." Vic assured them. "But first, I hope it's not too much to ask, but if you have any perfume bottles on you, would you mind emptying them and giving them to me?" The crowd dug into their bags and purses to find everything they had, Erika included.

"Won't the previous scent be a problem?" Erika asked as she poured one out. It was a natural blend she herself had made from the flowers they grew here in the Gym, but right now she was too enamored with this mysterious man to worry about wasting it.

"Not to worry." Vic took the empty bottle and collected some of his mist into his hand, placing it inside. "My scent will completely override anything. Nobody will even notice."

Soon, Vic had collected several dozen bottles of all shapes and sizes, filling each with his mist. Nodding in satisfaction, he looked to the women again.

"Okay, ladies, I know you all are eager to please me." he said. "And so, I have a task for you." He held up a bottle. "I want you to take these around the region and offer them to any other girls you come across. Be sure to be polite in requesting they sample, but if they refuse..." He made a spraying motion with his fingers. "Give them a little anyway. I assure you, after they catch a whiff, they won't mind."

As the group each took a bottle and left to do his bidding, Vic pulled Erika aside.

"You stay here beside me." he told her. "A Gym Leader is a special...prize." He grinned. "We'll set up shop right here in the city and expand my collection." As Erika nodded and smiled in agreement, Vic wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the gym. Once again, he paid no mind to the man watching from nearby, but the guy noticed him.

'I don't like the looks of this one bit.' he frowned. 'Just who is this joker?" Catching a glimpse of Victreebel vines snaking from his back, he gasped. 'Oh no...I've gotta get some help." Turning, he ran off in search of somebody who could do something.

* * *

 _That evening..._

Allison walked through the streets of Celadon, on her way to the movie theater. Ginger had said to meet her there at seven o'clock and that time was fast approaching.

On her way, she passed by a sizable crowd gathered outside the Department Store. She started to pay them no mind, but stopped and frowned as she noticed something odd. The crowd seemed to be mostly women, but scattered around the edges were a few men, who seemed to be desperately trying to get the ladies' attention.

"Excuse me?" Reaching out, she tapped one of the men on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Hell if I know." he growled. "My wife never came home from shopping, so I came looking, and..." He pointed to one of the women in the crowd. "She's among this bunch. I don't know what their deal is, but she won't pay me any mind. None of them will."

"That's strange." Allison narrowed her eyes. "Let me see if I can get to the bottom of this."

"Hey, you're the first girl here who's actually acted like you have a mind of your own." he said. "Go for it."

Pushing her way through the crowd, Allison slowly made her way to the front. Her nose curled at a strange odor that seemed to be coating everyone around her. It seemed harsh, chemical, almost toxic.

As she neared the front, she found the group seemed to be gathered around one man in particular. She couldn't deny he was a looker, and dressed stylishly. The hat was an odd choice, but it didn't do much to detract from his other features.

"Ah, you're new." Noticing her, he made his way over, the women of the crowd parting to allow him a path straight to Allison. "Name's Vic, Vic Tory." He held out a hand.

"Uh...hey..." Allison reached out hesitantly and he shook her hand. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, I'm just handing out samples of my new perfume." He held up a bottle. "I call it the Scent of Victory."

"Is that what I'm smelling on all these people?" Allison shook her head. "Cuz if it is, you really should rethink it. That stuff reeks."

"Oh, I don't know." He laughed. "Everyone else seems to think differently." He examined Allison as she looked over the crowd of enamored fans he'd gathered. "You've got a strong will, you know that?"

"Strong will?" Allison looked back to him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What brings you here?" Vic asked, completely changing the subject. As he did, he threw an arm around her shoulder.

"I was just going to join a friend at the movies." Allison reached up to shove his hand off. "She'll be waiting..."

"Really?" As Allison tried to remove his arm, he forced it to stay. Squeezing, he sprayed the bottle directly into her face.

"What the..." Allison blinked. "Hell?"

"Ah, I knew a more direct dose would do it." Vic grinned. "Good stuff, isn't it?"

The strange thing was, and Allison couldn't believe she was thinking this, he was right. Now that she got a more direct scent, it smelled way better. Looking back at him, she couldn't help but feel she had sold his looks short. Waaay too short. Her heart beat a little faster in her chest.

"So, your friend?" Vic prodded. "You should probably go meet her."

"Oh..." Allison glanced around. "Maybe I could just stay here?"

"No no, that won't do." Vic shook his head, faking sadness. He held out the bottle he had sprayed her with. "Here, you can take this with you. Let your friend try some. I bet she'll like it as much as you do, you wait and see."

"Oh, for sure!" Allison nodded eagerly and grabbed it from his hand.

"It would make me VERY happy if you would go share this with your friend." He smiled sweetly. "In fact, share it with all your lady friends. The more the merrier." Spinning Allison around, he shoved her gently forward. "Now go, my sweetie! Get out there and bring more to me!"

As Allison reached the edge of the crowd, her Morpher beeped. Frowning, she raised it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Allison, I need you to come back to the lab." Fuji told her. "I'm calling the others too. We've got a situation."

"...okay." Allison nodded. If the others were all going, that meant Ginger and Jessica would be there too. What a perfect chance to show them Vic's Scent of Victory!

* * *

 _Soon, at Fuji's Lab..._

"What's up?" Ryan asked as he arrived in the lab. "Me, Ginger, and Brent had plans for tonight."

"We did?" Brent frowned. "Since when?"

"...since we were all going to see Detective Pikachu?" Ryan looked to Ginger. "I thought he was coming?"

"Aheh, well..." Ginger grimaced. "I may have...not told the whole truth...or any of the truth, really."

"Ginger..." Brent sighed. "What did you do?"

"What is that?" Ginger's didn't answer the question as her nose curled in disgust. "Do you guys smell that?"

The door opened and Allison came strolling in. The whole team backed up.

"What happened to you?" Ryan asked. "You smell like you've been dragged through toxic waste."

"Oh, that's just a new perfume I found." Allison held up the bottle. "Vic Tory's Scent of Victory! Good stuff, isn't it?"

"No." Brent coughed. "No it isn't. It's really bad stuff."

"Seriously Allison." Rick shook his head. "I don't how anyone conned that off as perfume, but you've been duped."

"Guys, we have bigger things to worry about." Fuji insisted. "Can we focus?"

"You guys should try some." she said to Ginger and Jessica, totally ignoring Fuji.

"I'd really rather not." Jessica shook her head. Ginger nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, pass." she said. "I like what I've already got better."

"Allison!" Fuji snapped. "We can talk perfume later...but seriously, that stuff is terrible. Right now, women have been going missing all over Kanto..."

Stepping forward, Allison quickly sprayed Ginger and Jessica in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jessica snapped as she staggered back, gagging. Ginger also recoiled, but after a moment, she blinked in confusion.

"Huh..." she frowned. 'That's odd. When you get a direct whiff, it's a lot better."

"Are you insane?" Jessica gaped. "No it isn't. It's even worse."

"Give me that!" Fuji snatched the bottle from Allison's hands. "Any more of this nonsense, and I'm taking your Morpher away! Got it?" Allison stuck out her tongue at him. Fuji blinked and glanced at the bottle, eyes narrowing.

"Alert! Alert!" The alarm's blare distracted the group and they turned towards the computer. "Mutated DNA detected in Celadon City."

"That's an awfully faint signature..." Fuji frowned as he sat down. "Let's zoom in." The Rangers looked over his shoulder as he focused on the area detected, revealing the crowd of women in front of the Department Store.

"Well, there's our missing women." Rick said. "I don't see any sign of a mutant though."

"You guys better get out there, see what's up." Fuji said.

"Lovely!" Allison clapped as she realized where they were going. "Let's get a move on!" She ran eagerly out the door while Ginger followed. The other four Rangers glanced at each other in confusion before running after them.

Switching to a online call, Fuji brought up the image of Misty as she stood in her Gym with the old man from Celadon.

"You were right. Something definitely seems up in Celadon." Fuji told them. "An enhanced scan picked up traces of a masked mutant signature."

"Well, well..." Misty glanced at the old dude. "Looks like you weren't pulling my leg after all, old man."

"Thank you!" he sighed. "At least you listened at all. Sabrina and Surge wouldn't even let me in their gyms. They just turned me away like I'm some old pervert."

"You are." Misty rolled her eyes. "I've just seen enough weird stuff lately to not take the risk."

"Can you describe exactly what happened to me?" Fuji asked. "This control...it wouldn't happen to be perfume-based, would it?"

"Yes!" the old man nodded. "The guy was using some kind of scent to put the women under his spell! How'd you know?" Fuji held up the bottle.

"I think he's gotten to some of my team." he said. "I'm going to go analyze this stuff. You two, stay hidden in your Gym. Misty, don't trust any other girls until I send word it's safe. No telling who all's been affected."

"Whatever you say, doc." the Cerulean Gym Leader nodded. "Good luck."

Stepping away from his screen, Fuji held the bottle up and sniffed it, wincing at the odor.

"I really hate my job sometimes..." he muttered, holding it as far away from him as he could as he carried over to a table.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, back in Celadon..._

"Come on, guys!" Allison waved the others forward. The Rangers had all morphed on the way over. She and Ginger charged forward towards the crowd.

"Hold on!" Ryan called. "Shouldn't we be a bit more..." The two of them vanished among the group. "Careful?"

"What is up with them?" Brent asked.

"I have a sneaking suspicion." Jessica growled. "They might've already fallen under whatever's possessing all these other women."

"The perfume?" Rick asked.

"Could be." she frowned. "Didn't work on me though."

The crowd parted as the Green and Yellow Rangers walked forward with Vic Tory right behind them.

"Greetings, Rangers." Vic laughed. "I see I've already had the pleasure of getting acquainted with two of you." He threw his arms around their shoulders and grinned at the others. "So nice of them to join my followers."

"What did you do to them!?" Ryan demanded, drawing his Charizard Saber. Vic chuckled.

"Do to them? I didn't do anything to them." he said. "Is it my fault the ladies can't resist me?"

"We want our friends back." Brent said, aiming his Blastoise Cannons. "Now."

"As you wish." Vic shrugged and removed his hands. "You two, get them."

Allison and Ginger leaped forward, tacking Ryan and Brent backwards. Pushing Allison off, Ryan rolled up to his knees as she drew her Pikachu Striker and swung at him.

"Allison!" Ryan blocked the blow with his Charizard Saber. "What's gotten into you? Stop this!"

"Vic wants you destroyed." Allison shoved his defense aside and slashed him back. "I'm sorry Ryan, but I have no choice."

Meanwhile, Brent raised a Protect as Ginger snapped her Venusaur Whip at him.

"Ginger, it's me!" Brent yelled. "Stop this!"

"I know." As his Protect went down, she wrapped his foot with her weapon and yanked it out from under him. The Blue Ranger rolled aside as she snapped down where he had been laying with a Power Whip. "You are the one Vic wants me to destroy."

"We've got to help them." Rick told Jessica, drawing his Golem Mace.

"Get the Black Ranger!" Vic ordered. Rick spun around as the crowd of women surged forward and swarmed him, yelping in surprise as they carried him away.

"Hey!" Jessica turned as Vic stepped towards her, grinning.

"Well, it's looks like it's just you and me, Violet Ranger." he grinned. Jessica drew her Arbok Staff.

"Get away from me!" she snapped. Vic laughed and moved closer, mist expanding from his body and swirling around the Violet Ranger.

"Oh, please. There's no need for that." Vic pushed her weapon down as he got within range. "I know what you're feeling right now." Vic's grin went even brighter. "There's no shame in admitting you're in love." He winked.

Jessica stared at him for a hard moment before drawing back her staff.

"Poison Jab!" Vic yelped in pain as the attack slammed into his chest, flinging him back. Rolling to a stop, he stood and brushed himself off angrily.

"That's impossible." Vic said. "No woman can resist me!"

"Guess again, creep." Jessica twirled her staff. "I play for the other team." Vic growled in annoyance.

"I see now. That's unfortunate. You would've made a powerful and beautiful ally." His grin returned, more vicious than charming this time. "Now, you'll just have to be destroyed!" His vines grew from his back, each forming an Energy Ball at its tip and firing them.

Jessica dodged aside from most, and the few that did hit her didn't do much. Leaping forward, she swung her staff and slashed across Vic's front. Spinning, she summoned her Zapdos Drill in her other hand.

"Discharge!" Vic's tendrils lashed through the air, blocking the bolts from hitting him. He swiped out and Jessica dodged back from them.

"Vine Whip!" As his vines lashed out, Jessica raised her Arbok Staff.

"Bite!" The Staff latched down on one of the vines and she used it to yank him forward, slamming a kick into his neck. As Vic staggered and choked, her Zapdos Drill began to spin.

"Drill Peck!" She stabbed out with it.

"Not the face!" Vic twisted aside and took the blow to the side of his head instead, leaping and rolling away. As he stood, Jessica noticed that the side of his face seemed to be peeling loose, almost like a mask.

Reaching up, Vic felt it and grimaced. He looked over to where the Yellow and Green Rangers had Ryan and Brent on the ropes, and then to the crowd of girls Rick was trying to fend off. Seeing Jessica stomping towards him, he growled.

"So close...no matter." Whistling, the women all came running over to him, Ginger and Allison included. "We'll be back to deal with you, Rangers!" His tendrils stretched out around the group and they all teleported away.

"Damn it!" The other three Rangers joined Jessica as they all stared at where they'd been standing. "What was that?" Ryan demanded. "Why are they fighting for him?"

"It's that damn scent of his." Jessica growled. "Let's head back. Fuji still has that bottle. Maybe he can figure out a way to counter it."

* * *

 _Soon, at Fuji's Lab..._

"Fuji..." Ryan and the others walked in the door and recoiled in horror. "Arceus above, what are you doing?"

"Try working in it." Fuji's voice came out nasally and he turned to reveal he had a clip over his nose. He tossed a bagful to the Rangers. "I've been trying to break down the chemical composition of this stuff and see how it works."

"I take it you saw what happened." Brent said as he clipped his nose shut. Fuji nodded.

"Yes. I believe I have figure out the exact nature of the problem." He sat down at the computer and brought up an open image of a human head. "This scent, its particles travel up the nasal cavity into the brain..." As he spoke, the computer played out an image of what he was saying. "Once there, they attach to it. A particularly heavy cluster seems to gather at the part of the brain that controls attraction."

"So, it's forcing them to be attracted to this guy?" Ryan asked.

"Not exactly." Fuji shook his head. "As far as I can tell, it doesn't generate the feeling, but rather amplifies it. It's already there at a basic level. One that would never be acknowledged by itself, but with the particles juicing it up and simultaneously inhibiting other rational thoughts, it becomes the affected person's primary focus."

"So that's why it doesn't affect the four of us." Jessica nodded in understanding. "We don't have an attraction to the guy to begin with."

"Correct." Fuji agreed. "So, the question now is, what do we do about it?"

"Have you found a way to stop it?" Ryan asked. Fuji turned to him and shook his head sadly.

"Not yet." he admitted. "I've found several solutions that would stop it, but the problem is, the brain is a delicate, complex machine. Everything I've come across so far would cause more damage than it would solve."

"Damn it all!" Ryan stomped over the window and gazed out it, folding is arms. "We have to figure out something."

"We will." Fuji assured him. "But we have to be careful."

"I won't let them do this." Ryan glared into the distance. "Every time I think Team Rocket's plans can't anger me more, they pull out something worse than ever." The other three Rangers glanced at each other before Jessica stepped forward to stand beside her brother.

"You know, Ryan..." she said. "Fuji's right. Even if that attraction is there, she would never have acknowledged it without being manipulated."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan frowned.

"Ryan, we've danced around it long enough." Jessica said. "Everybody here knows you and Allison like each other. No, more like you're both head over heels. The only ones who won't come out and admit it are you and her."

"I'm afraid she's right, buddy." Brent said. "It's been apparent for a while."

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "We all keep waiting for one of you to make a move, but it never happens."

"I think we have more important problems at the moment..." Ryan started.

"I think this is exactly the problem we have right now." Jessica interrupted. "Of course you're worried about Ginger too. We all are. But what's really got you all worked up right now is Allison and your mixed up feelings about her." She stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're doing. You care about her and want to get closer, but you're too worried about the consequences. You worry about her dying and hurting you, and you worry about yourself dying and hurting her. But that's not the right way to think. Yes, we're in a dangerous line of work, but you can't let that control your life."

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "Sometimes, you've just gotta take the risk and run with it."

"Well...I..." Ryan gulped. "Surely if she felt like you say, she would've said something."

"No, because she worries just like you do." Jessica told him. "You know what I heard this morning? Ginger tried to convince her to take you out tonight, but she wouldn't. Because she sees how you are the same as I do, and she didn't want to make your fears worse."

"Ginger did what?" Ryan blinked.

"She tried to get Allison to ask you out, effectively." Jessica repeated. "And then when she wouldn't, she tried to set you two up together. I saw the whole thing. If this Team Rocket plot hadn't butted in, you would've ran into Allison at the theater, not Ginger and Brent." Ryan glanced over at his rival, who shrugged.

"Hey, Ginger never told me of any plans." he said. "So if she told you the three of us were going, she was definitely lying."

"Bingo!" Fuji called. The Rangers turned to face him and he turned to them with a grin. "I've got it!"

"What!?" Ryan raced forward. "You've found a way to break it?"

"I think so." Fuji clicked a few keys. "I was toying with the simulation, and look what happens when you bring a second point of attraction into the mix." As the Rangers watched, the particles spread out, roughly half of them leaving the cluster to pile onto the second.

"Interesting." Brent frowned. "So, they're trying to dull this other point of attraction?"

"Yes." Fuji nodded. "But, if the person's focus is kept on that point strongly enough..." Fuji continued to make small changes to the simulation, and the particles began to fall away from the second, bit by bit. More continued to leave the cluster to compensate, and eventually, none remained. "They all soon become inert."

"Ryan, it's really up to you this time." Jessica said, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. "You're the only one who can break through to Allison."

"But..." Ryan glanced back and forth amongst the team. "...what about Ginger?"

"One step at a time." Fuji said. "If you can get through to Allison, we'll figure out where to go from there." The alarm blared and the screen shifted to show Vic Tory and his entire group in Saffron. "Perfect time." Fuji nodded. "Go!"

* * *

 _Soon, in Saffron City.._

"Now, just so we're clear..." Vic said as he faced the crowd of women following him. "I want you all to focus on the Violet Ranger. These two..." he indicated the Yellow and Green Rangers. "Will handle the rest."

"Vic!" the crowd cheered in agreement. "We love you, Vic!"

"Yes, yes." He sighed. "Your attention is truly exhausting, I must admit, but fear not. It is appreciated."

"Know what we'd appreciate?" Vic smirked and turned as the Rangers came riding up. Ryan hopped off his bike. "You leaving."

"Well, you're alone in that regard." Vic laughed.

Over with the Rangers, Jessica glanced at Ryan.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked.

"...no." Ryan admitted. "No, I don't think I am."

"Hey, we believe in you." Brent said. "You can do this."

"Yeah." Jessica nodded. "Trust me, it'll work out." She chuckled a bit. "Actually, that guy over there said something to me earlier that really fits your situation. There's no shame in admitting you're in love."

"Jess, that's not helping!" Ryan said. "You're making me more nervous!"

"Are you Rangers done?" Vic asked. "Ladies, go!" The two affected Rangers and the rest of the crowd charged forward into battle as Vic hung back to watch.

Jessica tried to make her way towards the mutant, but the group of ladies surrounded her. She ducked under a punch and managed to roll aside from a kick. As she was rising, a blast of water struck her in the chest. She realized one of the group had released their Pokémon, a Seadra, which had struck her with a Water Pulse.

More and more people in the crowd started to draw their Pokéballs and send out whatever they had on hand, commanding them to attack.

"This isn't good." Jessica leaped away as an Arcanine sprung at her, swinging her staff to knock aside a Cubone's bone that was hurled at her. She back away as the group pursued her, firing attacks or just trying to grab her with their bare hands.

Meanwhile, Ginger swung her Venusaur Whip, lashing both Brent and Rick to the ground. The Black and Blue Rangers rose as she struck again, ducking away and out of range.

"Growth!" Ginger's whip extended and she swung it towards Brent.

"Iron Defense!" A metallic shell appeared over his Blastoise Cannons and he held them up to block the attack. Her whip wrapped around his weapon and he held on as she tried to yank it from his grip.

"Just hang on, Ginger." Rick said as he grabbed her from behind in a bearhug. "We'll find a way to get you out of this."

"Get off me!" She slammed her head back into his helmet, knocking him loose. Leaping forward, she landed a kick to Brent's chest that caused him to lose his grip on his weapons, pulling them out of his hands and hurling them away.

"Sandstorm!" Sands swirled around the trio as Rick raised his mace, distracting her before she could attack again. Charging through it, Rick slid and knocked the Green Ranger's legs out from under her, sending her falling to the ground. Brent leaped and scooped his weapons up as she rose and used a Sunny Day to nullify the Sandstorm, turning to face the two of them.

Elsewhere, Allison aimed her Pikachu Striker at Ryan.

"Thunderbolt!" The Red Ranger swung his Charizard Saber, catching the attack and deflecting it to the side. "Double Team!" She multiplied into three and surrounded him.

"Articuno Fan!" Ryan summoned his second weapon and spun with it. "Whirlwind!" The gust passed through the illusions with no effect, but the real Yellow Ranger stumbled slightly. Raising his Charizard Saber, Ryan charged as she raised her Pikachu Striker, forcing her back against the side of a building.

"Let go of me!" Allison growled, struggling to force him off.

"No." Ryan shook his head. "No, I'm not doing that."

Allison managed to raise a foot and kick him back. Swinging her Pikachu Striker, she nearly hit Ryan in the head before he ducked out of the way.

"Thunder!" She held her weapon up and sent a blast of electricity into the air.

"Smokescreen!" Ryan created an obscuring cloud with his Charizard Saber and the attack missed as he ducked into it. Allison ran in after, looking for him.

"Where are you?" she growled, electricity sparking along her weapon.

"Allison, please!" Ryan's hand latched onto her wrist. She tried to twist her weapon to point at him, but his grip was preventing it. "I can't stand seeing you like this!"

"I said, let go!" Allison pulled with all her strength and managed to break his grip. "Volt Tackle!" Ryan dodged aside from the attack, turning and raising his Charizard Saber as she leaped and swung down at him. Catching her blow, he held her back.

'This isn't working.' Ryan thought. 'She's not coming to at all.' Forcing the attack aside, he managed to knock her away before she could swing again. 'I've gotta come up with something more.'

As Allison fired another Thunderbolt at him, Ryan countered it with an Ice Beam from his Articuno Fan before raising his Morpher and pressing it.

"Power down!" In a flash, he returned to his human state, still holding his weapons. "Allison, hey, look. I don't want to fight you."

Allison hesitated for a brief moment before swinging at him again. Ryan avoided the blow and reached out, striking her Morpher and pressing it. Allison powered down as well, raising her Pikachu Striker and swinging the sparking weapon towards him. Ryan stopped it with his Charizard Saber and forced her back.

"Allison, listen to me." Ryan demanded. "I know I've been a bit...overbearing lately, but I want to tell you why." Despite her struggles, Ryan managed to keep her steady and facing him. "It's because, when you took Draconess's attack, and I watched you almost die...it was like a part of me was dying too. The fear and anger from that moment are still lingering with me. I was mad at her for doing it, at you for taking it, and at myself for not being strong enough to stop it. But more than that, I was terrified of losing you." As he spoke, Allison's struggles lessened and she slowly lowered her weapon. "And that's what's kept me from admitting what I've realized...what everybody's realized."

"Hey!" Vic stepped closer to the pair and Allison glanced over at him. "What are you doing?"

"Don't look at him." Ryan shook her gently and she turned back to face him. "I'm right here. And I need to tell you this." He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. "I care about you, maybe more than anybody I've met."

"Fight him!" Vic snarled. "Destroy him!"

"I love you." Ryan moved forward and pressed his lips against hers.

"That is it!" Vic's vines reached out and wrapped around Ryan, yanking him back and away. The mutant waggled a finger. "It's rude to kiss a lady when she's in love with somebody else."

"She isn't in love with you." Ryan snarled, trying to pull himself free. "You're forcing her."

"We'll see." Vic smirked and looked to Allison as she raised her Pikachu Striker. "I'll hold him, dear. Take him out."

Ryan stared at Allison, gazing into her eyes as she pointed her weapon, hoping to Arceus above he had gotten through to her. Lightning crackled around her weapon as it powered up.

Moving her hand slightly, Allison fired a Thunderbolt straight into Vic's face. The Victreebel mutant roared in pain and dropped Ryan as he staggered back, raising a hand to clutch at his smoking face.

"Ryan!" Allison ran forward and knelt beside him. "I'm so sorry, Ryan." Tears were running down her face as she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Ryan returned her hug with a smile. "I'm just glad you came out of it."

"It was the same for me, you know." she said as she pulled back. "This life, what we do, it's so uncertain, and you already have so much on your back as the leader. I didn't want to add to it, make your burden even bigger."

"Don't think of yourself like that." Ryan told her. "No matter how stressful worrying for you is, that's one burden I'll always be willing to bear." Pulling her closer, the two locked together into another kiss.

"You bitch!" Vic snarled. Breaking apart, the two Rangers looked over to see him lower his hand, dropping what appeared to be a mask with a hole scorched through it. "What have you done!?" His true face was colored yellow like a Victreebel, with a lower jaw that jutted out and fangs poking up above his upper lip. One eye was larger than the other and vines wriggled down around the edges.

Some of the women in the crowd glanced over to see him, and murmurs spread among the group. Noticing, Vic ran towards them.

"No, no, no!" He fired mist outwards over the crowd, but the ladies only coughed and tried to wave it away. Screams started to erupt among them and the group fled for safety.

"Huh." Ryan chuckled. "Looks like revealing his true appearance broke the attraction he held. Nice shot."

"Thanks." Allison laughed as they watched Vic chase after the group.

"Come back here!" He yelled. "Don't leave me!"

"Don't worry!" Vic turned as Ginger's whip struck him across the chest. Brent and Rick aimed their weapons and blasted him with a Water Pulse and Rock Slide. "We're not going anywhere." the Green Ranger told him as he hit the ground.

The other Rangers joined them as Vic pulled himself shakily to his feet.

"Toying with our emotions, and playing love against us?" Allison asked. "That's a new low even for you guys." She raised her Morpher. "I for one am ready to be rid of this freak."

"Couldn't agree more." Ryan stepped up beside her. "Shall we?" Allison nodded and both pressed their Morphers.

"Poké Power, unleash!"

"Pikachu!"

"Charizard!"

Drawing her Pikachu Striker, Allison charged forward.

"Volt Tackle!" The attack slammed into Vic Tory's midsection and doubled him over. Ryan leaped and slammed a kick into his face, knocking him back. As his vines spread out and charged up Energy Balls, the Red Ranger drew his Articuno Fan.

"Ice Beam!' The attack froze the vines in place, stopping their attack. Raising his Charizard Saber, he and Allison rushed the mutant as their weapons ignited and sparked, swinging and slashing down from both sides to send him flying.

As the other Rangers ran to join them, Ryan tossed Allison his Saber.

"Let's finish him off." he suggested. Brent tossed his Blastoise Cannons to Ginger while he and Jessica summoned their Legend Weapons. They and Ryan formed the Legend Bow while the rest of the Rangers formed the Poké Blaster.

Vic staggered upright in time to find both weapons aimed at him.

"Fire!" Ryan and Allison called together. Both weapons launched and slammed into Vic simultaneously, obliterating him where he stood in a fiery blast before flying back to the Rangers.

"And that..." Ryan said. "Is that." A green sphere flew down from the sky and Vic reformed, growing until he was staring down at them, his mask back in place. "Or maybe not."

"He won't last long." Allison said. "Onix Carrier Zord!"

The ground rumbled as the Onix Zord burrowed to the surface directly under Vic Tory, sending him flying off his feet.

"Legend Zords!" Ryan called for more. The three flying Zords arrived and joined the fray as the Onix Zord opened to release the team's original five Zords. Allison, Ginger, and RIck leaped up into theirs while Ryan, Brent, and Jessica took the Legend Zords.

"Pokémon Megazord!" Allison called. The flower on the Venusaur Zord detached and its body split and formed into legs. The Blastoise Zord rose up and they attached underneath it, with the turtle's cannons shifting so that they would rest on the shoulders. The Golem Zord attached to the Blastoise's right, opening and shooting an arm out. The Charizard Zord's wings detached and the rest of it formed into an arm and attached to the Blastoise Zord's left, head forming the shoulder. The Pikachu Zord attached to the top, its chest shifting open to reveal a face with its lightning bolt tail sticking up like a mohawk. Finally, the Charizard Zord's wings connected to form a double-ended bladed staff, and it and the Venusaur Zord's flower attached to the Megazord's waist.

"Legend Megazord!" Ryan ordered. The Zapdos Zord's head left its body and its wings folded down under it, forming birdlike feet with gyros pointing down to keep it afloat while its body created the lower of half of a torso. The Articuno Zord's body shifted and widened into an upper torso and connected on top of the Zapdos Zord, wings stretching out to either side. Its head shifted down to the center of the chest, allowing a more humanoid face to rise up from its neck. The Moltres Zord also lost its head and the back of a humanoid head rose from its neck as it attached to the back, its wings folding back so that its jets were pointing down. The two pieces of the Megazord's head clicked together and the Zapdos and Moltres heads connected to either side of the chest next to the Articuno's.

As the two Megazords stood and hovered together, Vic laughed.

"You Rangers can't stop me!" he told them. "At this size, I'll take back control of everyone I've lost in one move!" Holding out his hands, mist spread from his body.

"Not on my watch." Ryan growled as the Legend Megazord flew forward and began to spin. "Hurricane!" The mist was pulled into the vortex and the Megazord rose into the air, carrying and hurling it away from everybody.

Stomping forward, the Pokémon Megazord raised its Charizard Blades and slashed out, sending Vic stumbling back. Growling, his vines extended out and wrapped around the Megazord, dragging it closer.

"We've got you." Jessica said as the Legend Megazord flew down and grabbed onto the Pokémon Megazord's shoulders with its feet, pulling and lifting it away. Slashing out with the Charizard Blades, they severed the vines and were carried into the air.

Replacing the Charizard Blades on their hip, the Pokémon Megazord aimed is Charizard arm and fired a Flamethrower, blasting Vic Tory in the face and burning away his mask once again, sending him screaming and fleeing back.

"You guys ready to finish this fight?" Allison called up the others.

"Ready when you are." Ryan agreed. The Pokémon Megazord pulled the Charizard Blades once more and drew the kanji for fire in the air.

"Wait!" Vic called, raising his hands. "Can't we talk about this?"

"You're not worth talking to." Allison told him.

"Fire Blast!" Swinging out, the Pokémon Megazord sent the attack flying down towards the mutant. Meanwhile, the three bird heads on the Legend Megazord charged up.

"Tri Attack!" The three attacks struck the back of the Fire Blast, pushing it down even faster and harder. Vic yelled in pain as it struck and exploded against him, toppling to the ground as the Megazords landed in front of him. Sparks flew before his body finally exploded.

As the other Rangers cheered, Ryan sat back and sighed in relief.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see a mutant gone." he said.

* * *

 _Later that night, deep in the forests of Kanto..._

"Wow..." Ryan gazed up at the night sky above him, stars shining and twinkling beyond the treetops. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Sitting beside him, Allison grinned. "I love it out here. Among the wild Pokémon, nothing of civilization in sight...it's a surprisingly peaceful place."

The two were sitting on a pair of sleeping bags, a tent set up behind them. A short distance away, the coals of a campfire still glowed red in the darkness.

"You did this every night?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah..." Allison nodded. "Before I met you guys, when I was traveling, I'd always sleep outside like this, as long as the weather was okay." She looked around to the clearing. A few wild Nidoran of both genders watched them from the cover of some bushes. In the trees above, Caterpie and Weedle wriggled their way across the branches, looking to bed down for the night. A pair of Beedrill buzzed past overhead, on their way back to their hive. "You know, everyone tells you how dangerous it is out in the wild. You hear all these stories about the dangers of wild Pokémon. But when you make peace with it...there's a lot of beauty to be found."

"Sure you're not tallking about us?" Ryan asked. Allison laughed and leaned closer.

"Maybe." she said. "You know, my dad knew. He wanted to see us get together."

"Him too?" Ryan shook his head. "Seems like everybody did but us."

"Oh really?" Allison looked up at him. "Like who?"

"The whole rest of the team, for one." Ryan told her. "Ginger actually tried to set us up tonight. You would've ran into me at the theater if you'd made it, not her."

"That little rascal." Allison laughed. "I should've known she was up to something."

"Hey, her heart was in the right place." Ryan said. "And hopefully, so are ours now."

"I think so." Allison told him. Gazing up the sky, the two saw a streak cross the sky. "Hey, shooting star." Allison pointed out. "Make a wish."

"Why bother?" Ryan wrapped his arm around her. "What could I possibly wish for now?"

"Oh, you know, there's the whole Team Rocket situation..." Allison started sarcastically.

"Okay, okay..." Ryan chuckled. "But if you ask me, that star came late." Allison looked over as Ryan leaned towards her. "Because I already got what I really should've been wishing for."

"Stop that." Allison would've laughed if she wasn't also leaning closer to him and didn't want to ruin the moment. "You never let on that you were such a cheesy romantic."

As the two kissed, the shooting star that had passed reached the other side of the forest and dropped, slamming to the ground. Wild Pokémon gathered around what appeared to be a meteor. As they stepped closer, cracks spread and the stone covering fell away, revealing a metallic sphere that slowly started to open.

* * *

Next Time: A mysterious visitor has arrived in Kanto, but just what are their intentions? Find out next time in "Patterns in the Sky"

(A/N: Didn't have time to put a note on last week's chapter; it was a hectic week and I was barely able to find time to upload it at all. My schedule has been all sorts of whack lately, but somehow I've managed to find the time to keep writing and posting. Hopefully it's stabilizing now. In any case, I hope you all have enjoyed the chapters. I had a blast debuting Kuai and Allison's Soul Link abilities and finally tackling her and Ryan's shared interest in each other...though Vic was an uncomfortable skeeze to write XD. That was kinda his whole point, so hopefully that's a sign it worked. Reviews are always great; I always appreciate it when you take the time to leave one, and I'll see you all next time. Mewtwo, out!)


	40. Chapter 37-Patterns in the Sky

_The forest of Kanto, not far from Pewter City..._

The covering on the meteor cracked away, revealing a metallic sphere that split open. From it rose an alien figure.

He had the body of Golurk, but slimmer and silver in color, with pulsing red-lighted lines all across it. His head was a Staryu, the gem in its center glowing as he looked around.

"So, this is Earth..." His gaze turned to the various Pokémon gathered around and his eye glowed brighter as he scanned them. "Hmm. Just wildlife. There must be civilization around here somewhere."

Rising into the air, his body transformed into radio waves and shot into the distance, soon arriving at the edge of Pewter City. Landing on one of the outermost buildings, he looked over the place as he scanned.

"This place..." the figure would've frowned if he had a mouth. "Is full of corruption." All across the city he was picking up signs of crimes. Signs that this world was not at peace. "It reeks of lawlessness and despair." Turning back into radio waves, he zoomed into the city.

In an alleyway, a figure pulled a switchblade and held it out towards a woman as she backed against the wall.

"Alright, just hand over the Pokéballs." the mugger growled. "And nobody will get hurt." As the woman backed up nervously, she caught sight of the alien figure appearing behind the mugger. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

Noticing her look, the mugger glanced over his shoulder as the figure held out his hands, a rifle with a star-shaped barrel appearing in them. He aimed it at the mugger.

"Do not move." Looking past him, he scanned the victim. "Female resident of Earth, you are free to go." He motioned for her to move past and she scooted by, keeping close to the wall before dashing off once she was safely beyond him.

"Hey, look." the mugger held up his hands. "I don't know who you are..."

"I am Stardroid." the alien introduced. "And you were attempting to steal from that female. Thievery is a violation of Empire Law."

"Empire?" the mugger frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The punishment..." Stardoid ignored the question. "Is death." Before the mugger could say anything more or make a move, he opened fire. Three blasts were fired from his rifle, each sailing through the mugger and leaving a star-shaped burn mark. Gasping in pain, he collapsed to the ground.

Turning, Stardroid returned to his radio form and flew through the streets, looking for the next crime.

"You stupid, worthless Pokémon!" A hefty biker swung his foot out and kicked a Growlithe back as it yelped in pain. "I'll teach you to cough your stupid fire on my..." As he drew back a fist, he found it caught and held back, Stardroid standing beside him. Pulling, the alien hurled him back.

"Abuse of pets is a violation of Empire Law." Stardroid informed, aiming. "The punishment is death." Three shots sent the biker falling dead in the street while Stardroid glanced at the Growlithe. "You are free to go, creature."

He continued on his way, leaving bodies in his wake wherever he found crimes in progress. Finally clearing out everything that was presently happening, he returned to the city's edge.

"In 30 minutes, I have encountered over a dozen violations of Empire Law." he growled. "And already I sense more." Looking up towards the sky, his eye glowed and fired a red beam. As it reached the atmosphere, it spread out, forming a pulsing red grid that flashed across the sky on repeat. "The signal is sent." Stardroid glanced a watchlike device on his wrist. "I have approximately two years before the Empire arrives. I must prepare the planet for then. Starting here." Laughing, he returned into radio waves and shot back out into the city.

* * *

 **(Theme song inspired by Power Rangers Zeo Opening)**

 _ **Kanto, go! (Kanto!)**_ _(All 6 Rangers show off their Morphers)_

 _ **Rockets at the door, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Ryan stands in a Pokémon arena as the Red Ranger & Charizard Zord are shown)_

 _ **Stronger than before! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Brent is training with his Pokémon in Pallet Town as the Blue Ranger & Blastoise Zord are shown)_

 _ **Powered up for war,**_ _(Ginger is playing guitar as the Green Ranger & Venusaur Zord are shown)_

 _ **Kanto, Poké Rangers! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Allison is healing her Pokémon in the forest as the Yellow Ranger & Pikachu Zord are shown)_

 _ **Higher they can soar, (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Rick turns to walk away from Pewter Gym as the Black Ranger & Golem Zord are shown)_

 _ **Even up the score! (Go, Kanto!)**_ _(Jessica stands with her arms folded in the lab as the Violet Ranger & Arbok Zord are shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Mewtwovanni, Rhynix, Persia, and Gengron shown)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Rangers fire Poké Blaster and Legend Bow)_

 _ **Go go, Poké Rangers!**_ _(Pokémon Megazord and Onix Venomzord stand together, Legend Megazord descends to join them)_

 _ **Kanto Poké Rangers!**_ _(All 6 Rangers pose in front of explosion)_

* * *

 _Deep in the forests of Kanto..._

Ryan yawned as sunlight beamed down on him, turning in his sleeping bag to face the other direction. His eyes blinked open and he smiled as he looked at Allison laying beside him, her own bag laying empty nearby.

Ryan wasn't sure he could fully describe how he felt right now, but the first descriptor that came to mind was 'at peace'. The knowledge that she was there and that she felt the same as he did was a relaxing thought that he could sink into, a haven he could escape to away from thoughts and worries about Team Rocket.

"The others were right. We should've done this sooner." he whispered, reaching out and placing his hand over hers as she slept.

Ryan glanced up at the sky to try to gauge the time and see if he should go back to sleep, but when he did, his smile immediately vanished.

"What the hell?" Ryan sat up and blinked. The clear blue sky was broken up by a red grid crisscrossing it, pulsing like circuits in the atmosphere.

"Wha..." Allison sat up beside him, rubbing her eyes and trying to pat her hair back down into position. "What's the time?"

"Don't know." Ryan pointed up. "But if I had to guess, I'd say time to go to work." Allison looked up and gasped.

"That's not right." She climbed to her feet. "Anyone call us yet?"

"Nope." Ryan raised his Morpher. "Hey, Fuji. You there?" It took a few moments before a tired yawn reached his ears.

"I'm here." Fuji said. "What's up?"

"The sky." Ryan told him.

"Haha." Ryan could practically hear Fuji rolling his eyes through the Morpher. "Any other early morning jokes for me?"

"I'm serious." Ryan said. "Go look out the window." He and Allison stood waiting while Fuji grumbled and moved towards one. When he spoke again, his voice was much more awake.

"Where did those red lines come from?" he asked. "How long has it been like that?"

"We don't know." Allison said. "It was normal when we went to sleep, but when we woke up, this is what we found."

"Well, get back to the lab as soon as you can." Fuji said. The Rangers could hear him shuffling around like he was throwing a labcoat on. "I'll call the others. We've got to investigate this."

"On our way." Ryan nodded. Hanging up, he summoned his Pokémon Rider and hopped on. Allison jumped on behind him and they took off through the trees, heading south towards the lab. "Any reason you're not on your own bike?" Ryan asked as they moved.

"What, you don't want to ride together?" Allison asked him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I never said that." Ryan laughed. "Just hold on. We've gotta make this trip fast." He cranked the bike up to supersonic speeds, the trees becoming a blur as they zoomed between them.

Arriving at the lab, they skidded to a halt. About to enter the door, Brent glanced over as they hopped off.

"You two have fun?" he asked with a raised brow.

"You bet." Allison grinned as she entered, the Blue Ranger holding the door open.

"Clean your mind, buddy." Ryan laughed, patting him on the back as he passed. "Sometimes just enjoying each other's company is the most fun."

"Sure." Brent rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them. "That's why you two are practically glowing right now."

"Good. You're all here." Fuji nodded as the three of them joined their fellow Rangers. He, Kuai, and Bill all sat at the table waiting. "Now we can discuss what's going on."

"Any luck on the sky question?" Ryan asked.

"Not yet." Fuji shook his head. "I have learned that it's not a localized phenomon. Whatever this is, it's happening all across the planet. Every region in the world has reported the same sight."

"Which tells us this is potentially a much bigger threat than we're used to." Kuai put in. "If this is a danger, it's one at a global level."

"Ryan, Allison, the three of us are going up to get a closer look as soon as this meeting is over." Fuji told them. "We must figure out exactly what's causing it and what it does."

"Right." Allison nodded.

"What about the rest of the team?" Ryan asked.

"They will be dealing with some other issues." Fuji said. "It's apparently been one crazy night." He turned and flipped on the TV to a news broadcast.

"Over 60 people have been found dead in Pewter City this morning." the announcer was saying. "All possess the same three starlike burns on their body. Autopsy results are yet to be released, but it's believed that some form of intense heat ray is the cause of death. Many are already speculating that these deaths are somehow linked to the strange patterns in the sky..."

"60 people..." Ginger frowned. "In one night?"

"Yeah." Fuji said grimly. "Nobody has come out with a lead yet, but given the unusual nature of it, I have to wonder if Team Rocket was involved. Rick, Jessica, I want you two to seek out Brock and see what information the authorities have on the situation. Try to find out who's doing this and stop them."

"Got it." Jessica nodded.

"I'll call Brock up and ask for a meeting." Rick agreed. "I'm sure he'll make time to talk to us."

"As for Brent and Ginger..." Bill said. "We've picked up an odd DNA signature." He switched the computer to show a map a Kanto, a blinking light signifying its location. "It's not exactly like one of Team Rocket's, but it's definitely not human or Pokémon."

"And it keeps moving around at speeds too fast to track." Fuji added. "We need you two to pursue it, try to find out what it is. Bill and Kuai will guide you from here with the scanners."

"We're on it." Brent nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, that covers everything, for now." Fuji said. "Everyone stay in touch and keep us all updated on what you find."

"Alright team." Ryan clapped his hands. "Let's move out!"

* * *

 _Elsewhere, at Team Rocket's base..._

'I don't know who's responsible for these sky lights...' Persia thought to herself. 'But I really should thank them. They've provided the perfect distraction.'

Currently, she had the camera in the fusion room fixed to loop footage of nothing. Strapped into the chair was a random person from the streets she had abducted, a poor homeless fool who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She hooked up two Pokémon she had stolen from elsewhere at crossed her fingers that this one would turn out right.

Mewtwovanni was busy meditating and Rhynix and Gengron were both out on the mountain staring at the sky, trying to puzzle out what was up with it. Nobody of consequence was around to hear the man's screams as he was mutated.

His body was covered in fur like a Primeape while his head turned into that of a Machamp, with a Primeape's piglike nose on it. Four Primeape arms grew from his sides and his legs turned into a Machamp's as he pulled himself free.

"Primechamp is ready for action!" He roared, pounding his chest. "Who do I destroy?"

"Perfect." Persia breathed a sigh of relief that this one hadn't retained his mind as well. "I need you to attack Kanto, but first, I have something for you." Turning, she pulled out a belt like a Machamp's. "I need you to wear this while you do."

"Whatever you say." Primechamp took it and fit it around his waist, tightening it into place. "Satisfied?"

"Greatly." Persia grinned. "Now, go and destroy."

"On it!" Primechamp laughed and teleported away. Leaving the fusion room, Persia reset the camera to normal and pulled out a phone. Pressing redial, she listened to the rings before her contact finally picked up.

"What?" Silph Co's CEO grumbled.

"Get ready." she said. "I've sent out a monster fitted with a special scanner. All the data readings will be sent straight to your computer."

"You know, I have other things to do." the CEO told her. "Silph is always busy with..."

"I'm sorry." Persia interrupted. "Did I hear, 'my job is more important than my family's life'?" After a long moment of silence, the CEO sighed.

"Fine." he said reluctantly. "I'll go monitor the data and see what I can figure out from it."

"Good boy." Persia laughed. "Get to work." Hanging up, she grinned as she headed outside to join her fellow Admins in debating the nature of the sky patterns. She'd get her weapon yet, and when she did, Mewtwovanni would stand no chance.

* * *

 _In the sky..._

"Careful not to touch them directly." Fuji warned. He and Allison were standing behind Ryan as he piloted the Charizard Zord towards the lights. "We don't know what they could do."

"Yeah." Ryan manuvered them towards an opening between them. "You want to see what they look like from above?"

"Can't hurt." Fuji agreed. Ryan accelerated them forward, but Fuji and Allison both staggered as the Zord slammed into something.

"What on Earth?" Allison frowned as the space between the lines flickered red.

"It's some kind of energy force field." Fuji observed. "Sealing the sky and preventing anybody from going out."

"Or coming in." Ryan pointed out.

"We don't know that." Fuji told him. "It's letting light in. For all we know, it could be passable from the other direction."

"Well, let's try and find out." Ryan suggested.

"Morphing Grid?" Allison wondered.

"You got it." Ryan grinned and set the coordinates. The Charizard Zord glowed green as it traveled through the Morphing Grid, reappearing on the other side of the field.

"Clever thinking." Fuji complimented. "Try and fly through from this side." Ryan nodded and piloted the Zord lower, and they passed straight through with no resistance.

"You were right." Ryan blinked. "It is only a one-way block."

"Which is not a good sign." Fuji frowned. "That means it's meant to keep people on Earth while still allowing outside beings to enter."

"Outside beings?" Allison stared at him. "You mean...aliens?"

"It's possible. There are a lot of theories about Pokémon like Clefairy coming from space, and other regions have had even more direct proof of such beings existing." Fuji explained. "So it's entirely possible more sentient life exists out there as well."

Fuji dug through several boxes of supplies and equipement he had brought along with them. Locating an oxygen tank and mask, he put them on and searched for the right instruments.

"Get us back above it, then open the throat." Fuji said. "I want to get some readings."

"Sure thing." Ryan re-transmitted them back outside the force field and flipped a switch. Fuji marched forward and out to the edge, aiming a scanner at the field. It didn't react in any way, so he returned back to switch to a different one.

After trying several instruments, one's dial kicked up when aimed.

"Huh." Fuji frowned. "Radio waves. Wasn't what I was expecting."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked. "It's a message or something?"

"Of a sort, I suppose." Fuji thought about it. "There are incredibly focused radio waves being transmitted out from the force field. I can only assume that something out there is meant to pick them up. Only question is, what?"

"Well, if this is aliens like we're thinking..." Allison said. "Maybe it's meant for their homeworld?"

"Makes sense." Fuji agreed. "These waves are focused enough to travel for many lightyears without fading." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Ryan, call the Legend Zords and have them attack the field from below. I want to see just how durable it is."

"And if we break it?" Ryan asked.

"Then, we wait and see who comes to set up a new one." Fuji told him.

"Alright, whatever you say." Ryan raised his Morpher. "Legend Zords!" Moments later, the three birdlike Zords came flying up towards the field.

"I'll go and form the Megazord for more power." Allison said, running and leaping out of the Charizard's throat. Falling, she landed on the Articuno Zord and entered it. "Combine!"

As the Legend Megazord formed below, her image popped up on a screen in the Charizard Zord's cockpit.

"Yeah, definitely not because you just want a chance to pilot the Legend Megazord yourself." Ryan chuckled.

"Hush, you." Allison grinned. "Let me know when you're ready, Fuji."

"Just be sure to aim for a spot we're not directly above." Fuji told her. "Go for it when you're ready."

"Alright. Full Power! Tri Attack!" All three bird heads on the Megazord's chest opened and fired, blasting the force field with fire, ice, and electricity. Ryan and Fuji watched the blast continue on for several minutes before eventually fading.

"Not a scratch." Ryan muttered.

"Seems so." Allison agreed. "Fuji, thoughts?"

"None good." Fuji sighed. "We need to find the source of this field and get rid of it, and I have a feeling its going to be that odd DNA signature." He shook his head. "Let's hope the others are having better luck right now."

* * *

 _The Gym, Pewter City..._

"Brock?" Rick poked his head into the office at the back of the Pewter City Gym. Brock looked up and grinned.

"Rick!" Rising from his seat, he came forward to give his cousin a hug. "Been a while. What's up with you? Things working out with that group you joined?"

"Yeah. Things are going real well." Rick nodded. Brock's eyes shifted to look to his companion. "Oh, right. This is my friend Jessica."

"A pleasure." Brock reached out to shake her hand. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Last night." Rick said. "Apparently 60 people were found dead this morning." Brock's smile faded.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "And so far, we have no leads as to who might be responsible."

"What can you tell us about it?" Jessica asked. "Any information would useful."

"Useful for what?" Brock asked as he took a seat again. "How does this concern you?"

"Hey, this is my hometown." Rick said. "I just worry about it." Brock stared at him.

"You haven't let your old Gym Leader responsibilities go, have you?" he asked.

"Something like that." Rick said.

"Please." Jessica said. "We would really appreciate whatever help you can give us."

"Well, I don't know where you fit into it." Brock said. "But here's what I can tell you. We've identified roughly 26 of the bodies so far, and none of them were, shall we say, upstanding citizens."

"They're criminals?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Brock nodded. "It seems we have some sort of vigilante in our midst. One ruthlessly efficient." He frowned. "Unfortunately, they don't seem to grasp the concept of a fair trial."

"Are there still only 60 deaths?" Jessica asked. "Or have more come up since the news release?"

"...don't tell anyone this." Brock said hesitantly. "We're trying to keep it quiet to not start panic...but it's not limited to Pewter anymore."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"A couple of bodies have popped up in Cerulean." Brock told them. "Same situation. Criminals, left dead with three star-shaped burns. Whoever it was seems to have moved."

"Cerulean..." Rick frowned. "I guess we'd better go see Misty. She'll be our next step."

"There's one thing that's a bit...crazy about it." Brock said. "The times of death we've received...they don't make a lot of sense. By the estimations we've got, there's one here and one in Cerulean who died within minutes of each other."

"More than one killer?" Jessica asked.

"Or they got between the cities absurdly fast." Rick said. "Like the...uh, the thing. You know."

"Ah." Jessica nodded as she recalled Fuji's description of a DNA signature moving too fast to track. "Yeah, you're right. That's probably our guy."

"What?" Brock stood. "Okay, hold on...if you two know something about this, I'm going to need you to come out with it."

"Sorry, Brock." Rick said. "It's not something I can just talk about. You'll just have to trust me on this." Brock whistled and two Graveler rolled out from the corner and blocked the doorway.

"It's not that I don't trust you." Brock said. "But I need to know what's going on. The Elite Four is already breathing down my neck about this whole mess."

"I'm sure, but it's supposed to be a secret." Jessica told him. "Now please, will you move the Graveler or do I have to battle them into submission?" She held up a Pokéball.

"Look, Brock." Rick said. "Let's just say that your culprit...they probably aren't human. But if you'll leave it to me, we'll handle it."

"Not human?" Brock frowned. "So, one of Team Rocket's monsters?"

"Probably." Jessica nodded.

"But how could you handle that? The only ones who could are..." Brock's eyes narrowed. "The Poké Rangers."

Rick and Jessica glanced at each other nervously, a moment before their Morphers beeped. Staring at Brock, Rick raised his up and pressed it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Team Rocket monster attacking in Cerulean." Kuai told them.

"Is it the one responsible?" Rick asked.

"No, different signature." Kuai said. "Bill's still tracking the other, but we need you guys to get out there and stop it. We're sending Ryan and Allison to join you."

"On it." Rick nodded and hung up. "Come on, Jess. We've gotta get to Cerulean."

"So that's the team you joined." Brock shook his head in disbelief. "You could've just told me, you know. Are any of the other Gym Leaders aware?"

"Misty, Koga, Surge, and Blaine all know." Jessica said.

"Do us a favor and don't tell anyone else." Rick said. "It's not that we don't trust the Gym Leaders and Elite Four, but...well, we're just trying to keep the amount of people who know to a minimum."

"You can count on me." Brock nodded. "Just do me a favor in return. If you do find out who or what has done these killings, call me up and let me know, okay? I don't want this case hanging open."

"No problem." Rick nodded. "Now, we gotta move." Waving goodbye, the two turned and dashed out of his office while Brock sat back and marveled anew at just where his cousin's life had gone.

* * *

 _Soon, in Cerulean City..._

"Superpower!" Primechamp roared and slammed his fists to the ground, sending out a shockwave across the street, Cracks spread across the bases of the buildings around him and they tilted, on the verge of toppling.

Above, Stardroid appeared out of his radio form and landed on a slanted roof, looking down.

"Destruction of property." He shook his head. "The violations never end." He drew his rifle and aimed, but before he could fire, something else caught his eye.

A wave of compressed air slammed into Primechamp and knocked him back. Leaping in, the Red and Yellow Rangers landed in front of the mutant.

"Alright, loser." Ryan said. "This stops now."

"Rangers." Primechamp growled and punched his palms. "I've been looking forward to throwing down with you!" Roaring, he charged towards them.

Ryan and Allison hurled an Air Slash and Thunderbolt, but Primechamp dodged between them and leaped, swinging his fists out and knocking them both back. Jumping and pinning them to the ground, he drew his arms back.

"Submission!" Before he could punch down, a purple streak tackled him off the two Rangers.

Rolling to his feet, Primechamp punched out and Jessica caught the blow on her Arbok Staff, raising a foot and kicking him back. Drawing back his Golem Mace, Rick charged forward.

"Double Edge!" The blow slammed home against Primechamp's chest, knocking him down the street.

"Interesting." Stardroid mused as he observed the battle from above. "It seems there are some attempting to maintain order on this planet after all."

"You can't stop me!" Primechamp roared, charging forward once more.

"Power Booster!" Jessica rushed to meet him and tried to stop him in his tracks, but Primechamp pushed back against her, winning out and flinging her back. Ryan caught his sister before she could hit the ground. "Damn, he's strong."

"Mega Punch!" Primechamp slammed a fist against Rick's chest and the Black Ranger skidded to a halt beside them.

"Yeah." He rubbed his chest. "That should not have hurt as much as it did."

"We've got to weaken him." Ryan said. "Or he'll keep pounding us."

"Rick, combine powers." Jessica suggested. Nodding, he held out his Golem Mace next to her Arbok Staff.

"Dual Burn: Irradiate!" they called. Glowing rocks fired from Rick's mace, latching onto Primechamp as he ran towards them. His run slowed and he staggered slightly before shaking and resuming course.

"My turn." Allison stepped forward and held up a Pokéball. "Soul Link!" Energy flowed out from the ball into her, causing blue stripes to appear down her suit's arms and legs. The Electric-type symbol on her chest was replaced with a Water-type symbol and her helmet shifted to a Tentacruel design while still maintaining its yellow color. Her Pikachu Striker was replaced with a ball-and-chain, the ball part shaped like a Tentacruel's head. "Yellow Ranger, Tenta Knight Mode!"

Swinging out, she wrapped her weapon around Primechamp's legs and pulled them out from under him. While he was distracted, she swung up in the air.

"Toxic Spikes!" The ball of her weapon opened and poisonous spikes rained down around Primechamp without him noticing. Growling, he ran forward and stomped into them, halting and yelping as they pierced into his feet.

Leaping forward. Allison wrapped her weapon around Primechamp, binding him in place as he struggled.

"Ryan, you're up!" she called

"Got it." Ryan summoned his Articuno Fan and drew both weapons back. "Twin Air Slash!" Two blades of air fired out and slashed across Primechamp as he roared in pain. Leaping, draconic energy flared around Ryan's Charizard Saber. "Dragon Claw!" He slashed Primechamp across the chest, sending him staggering.

Groaning, Primechamp tried to move forward, but he was barely able to keep standing. Jessica pressed her Morpher.

"Maximum Power!" She aimed her Arbok Staff. "Sludge Wave!" A superpowered stream of toxin fired out and struck Primechamp, sending sparks flying and lightning flashing across his body. Falling, he exploded on the ground and the Rangers all let out a relieved sigh.

"Nice." Allison grinned and punched Ryan in the shoulder lightly. "Told you you'd get the hang of that move sooner or later."

As they talked, Stardroid contined to watch from above.

"Mmm." He looked out across the city. "Even still, there is much work to do. I must continue." Turning back into radio waves, he shot off.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Brent and Ginger arrived at the scene and examined the cracked buildings curiously.

"Guys, any idea what happened here?" Brent called into his Morpher.

"It seems you're directly at the location where the others fought a monster a few minutes ago." Kuai told them.

"They fought it?" Ginger asked.

"Not the one you're chasing." Bill clarified. "But its signature was also here, so it must've shown up. They didn't report any sign of it."

"Is it still in the city?" Brent asked. "It's getting annoying chasing this thing back and forth across Cerulean."

"Well, I don't know what more to tell you." Kuai said. "The signature is still on the move. It stops for a few moments and then moves on before you can reach it."

"The others should still be nearby." Bill said. "Meet up with them. Rick and Jessica finished meeting with Brock and Ryan and Allison completed their look at the sky; you can see what they've learned."

"Right." Ginger nodded and the two hung up, running on ahead. They quickly caught up to the other four Rangers as they were about to hop on their bikes and head off.

"Guys!" Brent called. The other Rangers glanced over as the two of them came running up. "Hey. Heard you had a fight."

"Yeah." Ryan nodded. "We took care of it. What are you guys doing here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be chasing that DNA signature?" Jessica asked.

"It was here." Ginger told them. "And judging by the timeframe, it must've watched your fight."

"What?" Rick frowned. "And then what?"

"And then it moved on like it has been doing." Brent shook his head. "We've had no luck catching up to it."

"Did you guys learn anything?" Ginger asked. "Anything at all that could be helpful?"

"Not a lot." Ryan said. "We learned the grid in the sky is a force field preventing anything from leaving the Earth, and it's sending some sort of signal into space. As to its origin, nothing concrete, but we're assuming it's the thing you're chasing."

"I'm fairly certain this creature is the one responsible for all the killings." Rick said. "Judging by the info Brock told us, it's targeting criminals and moving around incredibly fast."

"That does sound like our guy." Ginger said. "But it doesn't tell us how to catch him."

"Actually..." Brent thought for a moment. "Maybe it does." He turned to the Green Ranger. "We've had no luck catching it, but maybe it would be able to catch us."

"Just what did you have in mind?" Ryan asked.

"If it's targeting criminals, we stage a crime." he said. "One of us pretends to be robbing something from another, and we see if it shows up to stop us. If it tries anything dangerous, I leap in with a Protect and we figure it out from there."

"Just one question?" Ginger asked. "Who's robbing who?"

"Well, if it watched out battle..." Allison pointed out. "There's a chance it might recognize us. We don't know just what all it saw."

"That's true..." Brent frowned. "And I can't be on Protect duty if I'm among it."

"Then that leaves me..." Ginger said. "And nobody."

"Not true." The group turned as Misty came walking up. "Hey, guys." She grinned. "You planning on staging crimes in my city?"

"We think it will draw out the killer that been hitting here the last few hours." Rick explained. "You know, the star-burn one?"

"Yeah, I know." Misty's smile faded. "I take it a mutant's responsible?"

"Mutant or alien." Ryan said. "We're not quite sure."

"But if we can get its attention, we can put a stop to it." Ginger said. "So how about it? You in?" Misty nodded.

"Of course. What do we do?"

* * *

 _Soon..._

"Stop, thief!" Misty chased after Ginger as she ran down the street, carrying one of the Gym Leader's Pokéballs in her hand. "Give him back at once!"

From above, Brent watched the action as Ginger slid across cars and ducked through alleys. The Blue Ranger remained morphed as he chased them from the rooftops, hopping from one building to the next to keep after them.

After a few minutes, their efforts were rewarded. A burst of energy struck the ground in front of Ginger and she skidded to a halt. Stardroid appeared and turned, aiming his rifle at her.

"Earth citizen, thievery is a violation of Empire Law." he informed.

"Yeah, well you know what's a violation of Earth Law?" Ginger told him. Tossing the Pokéball back to Misty, she glared. "Murder."

"Murder and execution are two different things." Stardroid informed her. "And returning your stolen goods will not save you. The punishment is death." He fired his weapon.

"Protect!" Brent landed between them, deflecting the blasts with an energy barrier. Ginger stepped up beside him as Stardroid lowered his rifle in surprise.

"You..." The two could almost hear him frowning in contemplation. "You are one of those guardians I witnessed earlier."

"And you are a killer responsible for over 60 deaths so far." Brent said. "Ginger, morph and let's deal with this guy."

"Right." Ginger raised her Morpher. "Poké Power, unleash! Venusaur!" Vines extended from her Morpher, cocooning her before tearing away to reveal her in her Ranger suit. A helmet with a Venusaur design appeared to complete the transformation.

"This was a trap." Stardroid realized. "You just wanted to draw me out."

"You got it." Ginger drew her Venusaur Whip. "Now, we're going to need you to answer for your crimes."

"Guys, we got him." Brent said into his Morpher. "Feel free to join the party."

"I have committed no crimes." Stardroid insisted. "I am merely cleaning this planet of its undesirable criminal population before the Empire arrives."

"Empire?" the two Rangers looked at each other in confusion. "What Empire?" Brent asked.

"The glorious Shiftronian Empire." Stardroid told them. "In approximately two years, they will arrive to add this planet to their ranks. Upstanding citizens like yourselves will be welcomed, especially if you're as skilled of fighters as you seem."

"And, what, you're going to kill everyone who doesn't fit into your little empire scheme?" Ginger asked. The other four Rangers arrived and Stadroid looked at them.

"Correct." Stardroid said simply. "All who violate Empire Law must be put to death. Is it really so wrong to remove those who would disobey decent laws from the population?"

"Have you ever heard of jail?" Brent asked. "Or second chances?"

"Yeah." Jessica added. "Sometimes it takes time for people to see the errors of their ways."

"And how many more must be hurt in the meantime? How many resources wasted keeping them locked up?" Stardroid demanded. "No. Prison is only useful during war. For simple criminals, the only answer is death."

"Sorry, but that's not how we do things here on Earth." Ryan told him.

"And if that's how your empire operates, then won't have anything to do with it. We don't want that kind of justice." Brent said. "Now, get off our planet."

"I see. Resistance is common when we first arrive on planets." Stardroid nodded. "In that case, I'll have to give you a taste of Shiftronian power. Mie Mode!" In a flash of light, Stardroid's head turned from a Staryu to a Starmie and he flew forward, firing and blasting all six Rangers to the ground as he passed. "Let that be a lesson."

"Hey!" Stardroid started to walk away, but whirled as the Rangers stood back up. "We're not done with you yet!" Ryan told him.

"Star Blaster, increase power!" Stardroid cranked up his weapon and aimed at them. "Fire!"

The Rangers dove aside as the blasts struck where they had been standing, kicking up explosions. Ginger wrapped her whip around Brent's cannons.

"Dual Growth: Seaweed Strike!" They called. Strands of kelpy green fired from the cannons, binding Stardroid in place.

"Got him!" Allison aimed her Pikachu Striker. "Thunderbolt!"

Before the attack could strike, Stardroid vanished, turning into radio waves and shooting free of his bindings. Reapparing behind the Yellow Ranger, he kicked her in the back and knocked her forward into Ryan, sending both tumbling to the ground.

"Why fight, Rangers?" Stardroid ducked a swing of Rick's Golem Mace and blocked a second with his gun. "All we want is to bring peace to your planet. Is that so bad?"

"Slaughter is not peace!" Ginger snapped, swinging her whip out. Stardroid seemd to teleport aside with his radio powers, firing back and blasting her down.

"Power Booster!" Jessica leaped at Stardroid from behind and swung her Arbok Staff down. "Bite!" The alien growled in pain as the weapon's fangs sank into his shoulder.

"Ice Beam!" Holding out his Articuno Fan, Ryan blasted Stardroid, coating his frontside in a frozen layer. Brent drew his Moltres Axe and Ginger raised her whip.

"Solarbeam!" they both called, blasting twin rays of sunlight. Stardroid vanished out of the way and the attacks struck the Violet Ranger, blasting her back.

"Sorry, Jess." Ginger called. Stardroid reappeared between her and Brent, firing into their sides before they could realize where he was and vanishing away again.

"Soul Link!" Allison raised a Pokéball and her Electic-symbol glowed. Pikachu-like ears extended from the top of her helmet and a second Pikachu Striker appeared in her other hand. "Yellow Ranger, Pika Knight Mode!"

Stardroid fired and she dove to the side, swinging both weapons out and up.

"Thunder!" Stardroid disappeared again as the bolt struck down where he had been.

"He's too quick." Ryan said, holding his Charizard Saber at the ready. Stardroid appeared in front of him and knocked it aside, blasting the Red Ranger down before moving on.

"Face it, Rangers." he laughed from somewhere out of sight. "You cannot resist the might of Shiftron. Surrender now, and allow this planet to reach peace."

"Not a chance." Ginger said, backing up to near Allison. "Al..." she whispered. "We've gotta sense him."

"Right." The Yellow Ranger nodded. "Guys, give us a moment to focus, then challenge him." she said quietly.

"We'll do just that." Ryan responded. The two Rangers closed their eyes, focusing on the sound and life force around them.

After a moment, Ryan cupped a hand around his mouth.

"If you want this planet, you're going to have to go through all of us first!" he called. "So come on, freak. Bring it!"

Spinning, Allison jabbed her Pikachu Strikers out and they passed directly in front of Ryan's face as he yelled.

"Thunder Wave!" A small burst of electricity from the tips caught Stardroid as he reappeared ready to strike, freezing him in place. Leaping over her teammates, Ginger drew back her whip as it glowed.

"Power Whip!" Swinging out, she snapped in across Stardroid as he let out a yell of pain, being flung back and slamming against a wall. As he stood shakily, the Rangers formed the Poké Blaster and Legend Bow.

"Fire!" Both weapons blasted Stardroid as he stood. Sparks flew from his body and his weapon hit the ground. Falling to his knees, he caught himself before he could fully collapse.

The Rangers were a bit surprised he had survived, but he was definitely on the brink.

"We warned you." Jessica said. "Now, one last chance. Leave this planet alone."

Stardroid pulled himself to his feet, laughing.

"You think you've won?" he chuckled. "We Shiftronians have tricks you could never hope to imagine! Behold, my true DNA!" Reaching down, he ripped a patch off his side. A green genetic strand emerged and expanded around his body, and Stardroid began to grow until he was staring down at the Rangers.

"Yeah, never imagine." Ginger rolled her eyes. "Let's take him down."

"Legend Zords!"

"Onix Carrier Zord!"

Stardroid spun as the Zords arrived on scene and the Rangers leaped up into them.

"Pokémon Megazord!" Allison, Ginger, and Rick piloted the Rangers' original Megazord as it formed.

"Legend Megazord!" Ryan, Brent, and Jessica took the most recent addition as they both faced off with Stardroid.

"Ah, I did not realize your technology here on Earth was so advanced." he admitted. "But it shall not stop us." Aiming his rifle, he fired at them.

"Venu-Shield!" Ginger called. The Pokémon Megazord raised up the Venusaur's flower and blocked the blasts. Meanwhile, the Legend Megazord flew up from behind them, its Articuno beak opening.

"Ice Beam!" Ryan ordered. A stream of cold fired down, but Stardroid disappeared out of the way. Popping back up in midair behind the Legend Megazord, he slammed his feet into its back, knocking it down into the Pokémon Megazord. Both hit the ground as he landed.

"Rangers, please." Stardroid told them. "It pains me to have to fight such noble warriors, and to have to destroy you would be even more tragic. Don't waste your lives like this."

"Well, you know what, Stardroid?" Ryan asked. As both Megazords stood, Ginger slipped out the back of the Pokémon Megazord, landing in the Scyther Zord as it came up behind them.

"Well?" Stardroid asked.

"You're an absolute lunatic." Allison answered.

"Yeah." Brent added. "If you think we're just going to hand over the Earth to some ruthless space tyrants, think again." Stardroid sighed in disappointment.

"That's sad to hear." he said. "I've only seen you for a short time, but I will miss your heroic attitudes."

"Air Slash!" Ryan and Allison both called. The Megazords swung their Charizard Blades and Articuno wings out, but Stardroid turned to radio waves and easily avoided the attack.

"Agility to max!" Ginger boosted the Scyther Zord's speed and dashed out. "Fury Cutter!" Slashing out, she caught him mid-movement and Stardroid returned to normal, crashing to the ground with a surprised cry. Leaping forward, both Scyther Blades glowed as she drew them back. "X-Scissor!"

As Stardroid was slashed and stumbled back, Brent raised his Morpher.

"Onix Zord, Bind!" The colossal Carrier Zord slithered forward and wrapped around the dazed alien, pinning him in place. Meanwhile, the Pokémon Megazord drew a fire kanji in the air.

"Fire Blast!" They swung and sent the attack flying forward, the Legend Megazord coming down behind it.

"Full Power! Tri Attack!" Blasting the attack forward, Stardoid only had a moment of regaining his senses before he was hit.

"No!" Stardroid wailed as the Onix Zord released its hold and swung its tail, smacking him away. Sparks flying, he stood and tried to raise his rifle, but couldn't find the strength. "You haven't won, Rangers." he growled. "The signal has already been sent! The Shiftronian Empire WILL arrive, and when they do, they'll save this planet from itself!" Falling forward, he hit the ground and exploded.

The Rangers looked up as the grid crisscrossing the sky blinked a few times before vanishing.

"Looks like we got rid of his force field by destroying him." Brent noted.

"Yeah." Ryan frowned. "But this empire business...I don't like it one bit."

* * *

 _Later, at Fuji's Lab..._

"Well done, Rangers." Fuji congratulated the team as they returned to the lab. "It would seem you've halted the very first leg of an invasion."

"Yeah." Ginger nodded. "But that won't be the end of it."

"According to him, an entire empire will be on its way." Brent added.

"That's a problem for another day." Fuji said. "He also said it would take them two years to get here. That gives us plenty of time to prepare."

"And hopefully to get rid of Team Rocket." Ryan added.

"Yeah..." Allison agreed. "Last thing we want is to be dealing with both of them at once."

"I couldn't agree more." Fuji nodded. "And that is why we must step up our efforts."

"In what way?" Jessica asked.

"We need to find their base." Fuji said. "Once we know where they're hiding, we can make plans to take the fight to them."

"But how do we do that?" Rick wondered.

"I have a plan." Fuji said. "Something I'm amazed we haven't thought of before." He turned to look at Jessica. "Remember your camera-bots?"

"The ones we used to spy on you?" Jessica nodded. "Yeah, I remember them."

"Well, I need you to make another." Fuji said. "We're going to piggyback it into their base on one of their admins."

"You really think that'll work?" Ryan asked.

As the Rangers made their plans, an unseen pair of ears listened in.

'Intriguing.' Persia thought to herself as she stood near them in her undetectable state. 'Perhaps this is one piece of information I shall keep to myself.' She chuckled. 'Poor Rangers...' Extending her claws, she held them behind Jessica's neck and toyed with the idea of revealing herself and stabbing out. 'If I didn't need you to keep Mewtwovanni's attention, I'd have taken you all out long ago.' She pulled her claws back. 'But alas, I do need you...for now.' Turning, she headed for an open window and climbed out. 'But soon...soon all that will change, and then...' She cackled as she teleported back to base. 'Then I will enjoy your destruction.'

* * *

Next Time: When a new monster drains the Rangers' will to fight, Ryan is left the sole effective Ranger. He'll need some special help to get his team back into gear and stop this threat. See it next time in 'Fighting Spirit'


End file.
